A sister's true home
by Tracey4t
Summary: Ema never knew much about her real parents, even after finding out she's adopted. However she soon finds something out so shocking about her real family, neither she nor her brothers' lives will ever be the same again
1. Chapter 1

DISCALIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Rintaro Hinta was looking himself in a mirror as he adjusted his bowtie and dusted off his tux jacket one last time in a hotel bathroom.

"Darling, are you ready?" Miwa asked as he came up behind him dressed in an elegant dress. She glanced past him into the mirror at her own reflection.

"I think so," Rintaro said sounding nervous, "I hate these things, I always feel out of place and that everyone's judging me, that I don't belong at a place like that."

"Oh you're making a big deal about nothing," Miwa assured him, "You'll be fine. You want to know how I know? Because I know what a great man you are and can adapt to almost anything. Besides this silent auction is all for a good cause."

"Thanks," said Rintaro, "Well let's get going. You know how Italy traffic is."

"Mmm-hmm," Miwa said, giving Rintaro a quick kiss before the two walked out of their hotel room.

* * *

"So what do you think you'll want to bid on at this thing?" Rintaro asked as they drove through down town Rome.

"I'm not sure, I'm thinking some art work. I like this one portrait of an old time princess. She almost looks like Ema!" said Miwa looking over a brouchure of the charity auction they were on their way to.

"Hmm?" Rintaro said casting a glance at brouchure himself, "I guess she does a little."

"I could see betting on this and sending it to Ema. She'd like it I think. She already is the family's princess as it is," said Miwa blushing.

"That's true," said Rintaro, "Who donated that picture anyway?"

"Oh it says here it, along with a lot of other pieces up for auction are from the small country of Elence," Miwa read from the brochure.

"Elence?" Rintaro said in slight surprise and sounding a little nervous.

"Mmm-hmm, they even said they have a special guest from the country there as a VIP," said Miwa, not noticing her husband's nervous face.

"Do they say who the special guest is?" Rintaro asked.

"No, I guess they're saving it for a surprise," said Miwa.

"Hmm," Rintaro muttered as he tried to focus on his driving.

Soon the couple finally arrived in front of huge art museum where several other people were arriving as well, walking down a big red carpet to enter the building.

"This looks exciting, we haven't got to do things like this much since we got married," said Miwa as the two walked down the red carpet and entered the museum, already full of guests walking around and looking at the different art exhibits up for bid.

"Miwa, Miwa!" the two heard someone calling over to them.

"Aniko! I didn't realized you were here in Rome too!" Miwa said as she hurried over to her friend and began to socialize with some of the other guests. Rintaro did her best to keep up with her, while also trying to stop and take a good look at some of the art works.

He stopped when he saw a particular picture of a big tree in full blossom.

"Maebe Trees, and a spring one none the less. I haven't these in a long time," he said under his breath.

"What did you say dear?" Miwa asked.

"I was just admiring these trees from Elence, Maebes, they're really unique," Rintaro explained, "depending what time of year you plant it, their blossoms will be a certain color. The ones in here, the light pink ones are a result from the seeds being planted in spring times."

"Oh, interesting," said Miwa, "Pretty. Maybe you should bid on this picture."

"Uh, no, that's alright," Rintaro said as he walked away from the picture as fast as he could.

"Dear?" Miwa said following after him concern.

"Hey look at this vase, it's beautiful huh?" Rintaro said looking at another piece.

"Sure is," Miwa said, deciding to try and put her husband's odd behavior over the picture of the tree.

The two kept mingling and admiring the art work through out the rest of the evening, even managing to bid on the picture for Ema and even a few other pieces that really caught their interest.

Soon everyone could hear the announcer over several loud speakers calling everyone into main hallway.

"Thank you everyone for coming," the host said as he stood on a stage behind a glass podium talking into his mike, "I hope you all were able to enjoy yourselves and able to enjoy the art work up for bid. We will be announcing the winners here soon, but first, I'd like to take this chance to introduce you all to our special guest of honor. He is not only from the famous country of Elence, but he happens to be a member of the royal family."

"Hmm?" Rintaro spoke up. Miwa looked over him, once again looking slightly uncomfortable for some reason.

"Not only that, but he happens to be the crown heir to the throne itself," the announcer kept saying, "Please help me in welcome our honored guest, Lord Robert Spencer of Elence!"

"No way!" Rintaro said out loud, though it was hard to hear him over the thunderous applause as a middle age man, not much older than himself walked onto the stage.

"He's the heir? He's the fucking heir?! No way! Oh my god! It can't be! It just can't be!"

"Rintaro, what's wrong?" Miwa asked a little concern,

"I just, can't believe they have an actual heir to the throne here as a special guest," Rintaro said quickly.

"Yes, it is a little unusual they managed to get such a guest. I assume he's not that bad of a guy, like's not so stuck up and stuff," said Miwa.

"Yeah right!" Rintaro muttered.

"What?" Miwa asked.

"Thank you, thank you everyone," Lord Robert started to say, "I am truly honored to be here today, on behalf of my country and my uncle, King Stephon of Elence. who unfortunately couldn't be here in person today due to his declining health."

"Oh no," said Rintaro concern.

"Yeah, that is too bad huh?" Miwa said.

"Now let us get what you are all here for, to see who are the winners for tonight's auction," Lord Robert said as the different items and art works were brought up on stage.

"Darn, we didn't get the vase!" Miwa said after one of the other items they had betted on had been announced.

"Don't worry, it does a look a little tacky now that you really look at it," Rintaro tried to comfort his wife.

"Next up is something my uncle personally had put into this auction," Lord Robert suddenly said as the painting Miwa had originally had her eye on was rolled onto the stage, "This painting is of my uncle's late wife, Queen Wilma's grandmother at the age of 17."

"Ema's age," Miwa whispered giggling.

"Her appearance has been present in almost any female decedents up through Aunt Wilma. If you were to hang a picture of any lady from her family, you could most likely not be able to tell who was who. The king loved his wife so much and admired her beauty as well that he wanted to share such beauty with the world starting with the woman who started it all."

"That's so sweet," said Miwa.

"And the winner of the grand piece of art is," Lord Robert was handed an envelope and opened it, "Miwa Asahina for her bid of 26 million."

Miwa gasped.

"Oh Rintaro did you hear that? We won the painting!" she said with delight.

"That's great, I'm sure Ema will appreciate it," said Rintaro. He looked straight towards Lord Robert with both an uneasy and angry look.

"Dear, seriously, what is wrong? You seem so upset and annoyed ever since we first arrived," said Miwa.

"Well, you know what I said, I don't do well at these things," said Rintaro.

"Yes, but you've never been this cranky at one," said Miwa.

"I'm sorry, I'll try explaining everything later back at the hotel," said Rintaro.

"Alright," said Miwa confused.

Soon the auction was over and the guests went back to mingling and admiring the art works and pieces.

"Do you want to go now?" Miwa asked her husband.

"Sure, once we've taken care of your painting," said Rintaro, "who do we talk to?"

"Oh, one of the directors of the museum should be able to help us," said Miwa looking around. Then she noticed a certain person heading her way. "Honey, look, Lord Robert is heading our way."

"He's what?!" Rintaro shirked. He grab his wife's arm. "Come on let's get going, we can call the museum in the morning about the painting!"

"What?!" Miwa said, "Now what's wrong?"

"Let's just go! We have to go now!" Rintaro insisted.

"But honey," said Miwa said, right as both noticed Lord Robert closing in on them.

"Oh shit!" Rintaro muttered. He let go of his wife's arm and bolted away.

"I'll go get the car ready, met at the front asap!" He called out to her as he all but ran from Miwa as fast as he could.

"What the?!" Miwa said in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Lord Robert said as he approached Miwa.

"Oh, yes hello," said Miwa turning around and smiling politely at the man.

"You are Miwa Asahina right? The winner of the painting of my aunt's grandmother?" Lord Robert asked.

"Why yes, yes I am," Miwa said, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I love that painting. I actually bought it for my daughter, who actually looks a little like the woman in the painting."

"Oh really?" said Lord Robert, sounding a little amused, "She must be precious for you to spend 26 million on it for her."

"Oh yes, considering she's my only daughter out of 12 boys!" said Miwa.

"13 boys? Oh my!" said Lord Robert with a chuckle, "You and your husband have been busy!"

"Well, actually he's not their birth father, he's my boys stepfather and I'm actually his daughter's stepmother," said Miwa confessed.

"Oh I see, sorry," said Lord Robert, "was that your husband I saw running away when I was coming up by the way?"

"Yes, I don't know what's gotten into him exactly! He's been acting all nervous and on edge ever since we've arrived," said Miwa, "I mean, I know he's not really into this sort of thing, but I've never seen him like this."

"What does he do?" Lord Robert asked.

"Oh he's a famous adventurer, Rintaro Hinata," said Miwa.

"Rintaro Hinata?" Lord Robert said back, "That was Rintaro Hinata?" he asked pointing after the way Rintaro had run.

"Oh yes, you've heard of him?" Miwa asked.

"Yes, I'm familiar with the man," Lord Robert said, starting to sound a little annoyed, "So who's this daughter of yours you were talking about?"

"Oh her name's Ema," said Miwa as she pulled out her phone, "Here, want to see a picture of her." She flipped through her different pictures until she came to a single image of Ema, "Here she is. Isn't she just beautiful! I so love her!"

"Hmm," Lord Robert said as he looked at the phone. His eyes widen at her image, "This is Rintaro's daughter?"

"Oh yes, his pride and joy!" said Miwa.

"Yes, of course," said Rintaro, "so, who's the girl birthmother?"

"Mmm, well," Miwa sputtered, "This is a little personal, but Ema's actually Rintaro's adopted daughter. Her real parents died when she was a baby and he took her in since he was such a good friend of them."

"Oh I see, I'm sorry," said Lord Robert, "uh I don't mean to pry but who were your daughter's real parents' names?"

"Uh, Kenji and Yukie Nagami I believe," Miwa tried to recall.

"Kenji Nagami?!" Lord Robert shouted, "your daughter's real father was Kenji Nagami?!"

"Uh yes, did you know him too?" Miwa asked a little scared of the man's sudden outburst.

"I am familiar with the man," said Lord Robert, "Now you're certain Kenji Nagami was your daughter's birthfather?"

"Yes," said Miwa.

"And the mother's name was Yukie?" Lord Robert said.

"I'm pretty sure," said Miwa.

"Hmm, a little on the nose there," she heard Lord Robert mutter, "Uh, I have to actually go. Excuse me, enjoy your painting." He turned to leave but stop before he got too far, "Uh, one last question, what was your daughter's name again?"

"Oh, Ema," said Miwa.

"Ema?" Lord Robert said, "How do you spell that?"

"E-m-a," said Miwa confused.

"Huh, add an extra M to that you have the name Emma don't you?" Lord Robert asked.

"Uh I guess, I never thought about it," said Miwa.

"Yes, I guess that wouldn't be something you'd dwell on huh?" Lord Robert said as he bowed and walked away.

Miwa watched him walk away, more confused by her conversation with him than her husband's strange attitude. Suddenly being reminded of him, she headed to the exit to see if he was waiting for her.

Sure enough, Rintaro was sitting in their rental car, looking nervous.

"Hello dear," she said as she got in.

"Hi, ready to go?" Rintaro asked as he started up the car.

"Sure," said Miwa as she sat with her hands in laps trying to look calm.

"I was able to talk to someone in charge and got the info we'll need to send the painting home," said Rintaro.

"Oh good," Miwa smiled.

"Sorry I was acting a little weird back there, I'll explain later I promise," Rintaro assured his wife.

"That's fine, but believe it or not you weren't nearly as weird as Lord Robert's behavior," said Miwa, "especially when I brought you up and Ema."

"Wait, you told him about me and Ema?!" Rintaro said in shock.

"Well, I was explaining to him why I wanted the painting and we sort of got into conversation about you two. I actually brought up how Ema was adopted."

"You told him Ema was adopted?!" Rintaro said, getting more and more anxious, "You didn't saw anything about her real parents did you?!"

"Well, I did tell him their names," Miwa confused.

"Oh no!" Rintaro shouted as he slammed on the breaks to the car.

"Rintaro?!" Miwa said in confusion.

"I got to call home now! I got to make sure Ema's alright!" Rintaro said in a panic as he fiddled with his phone.

"Why wouldn't she? We spoke to her and the boys about three days and they all seemed fine! And besides it's like five am over there right now! Do you really want to risk waking everyone up?" Miwa said.

Rintaro took a deep breath as he tried to calm down, "Maye you're right. Maybe nothing will happen. I'll try calling them later when she and the others will are up. I just want to know for sure she's alright."

"Rintaro, let's just go back to the hotel, I think you have some serious explaining to do," Miwa said sternly.

"Yes dear, I do," Rintaro said as he started up the car and drove onward.

* * *

Lord Robert walked out of the back of the museum and straight to his waiting limo, not even looking towards his driver opening the door for him.

He also didn't really look at the man already sitting there. He waited until the car had started before he finally spoke.

"We may have a problem, Henry."

"Yeah you seem pretty anxious back there when you were talking to that one lady," said his companion, "Care to share?"

"We may found a so called link to the," he started talking a mocking baby tone, "long lost princess."

"Yeah?" Henry said, "What's that?"

"She may have had kid!" Robert shouted mad.

"What?" Henry said, "Oh shit!"

"No kidding! This could change everything! Everything! And right as the old fart is so close to death! I am so close to being king! Why did this have to happen now?! I haven't done all that work, gotten my hands dirty, to just let some dumb high school bimbo suddenly show up and ruin everything for me!"

"Relax, I'll handle it. Just tell me where she is and I'll take care of her for you," said Henry, "What do you want to do with her?"

"I want you to find her and bring her to Elence, I want to see her in person. Then we can decide if it's better to either kill her or keep her alive," Robert instructed.

"No problem, your wish is my command," said Henry.

"Just don't let Richard find out, if he does it'll really fuck things up!" Robert, "And I am not going to let anyone, Anyone! mess this up for me now! I am going to be king, one way or another! No matter what that old SOB says. Once he's dead, the throne will be mine and this possible bitch will not get in my way either, no matter who she is!"


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Mmm," Ema moaned happily as she stretched her arms and then twisted her body from side to side. She looked outside and could see a bright blue sky with the sun shining through her window.

"What nice looking morning," she said out loud to no one in particular.

She was distracted when she saw Juli suddenly jumping up onto the window frame and looking out as well.

"Hmm, it is a nice morning I supposed," he agreed, "A nice morning for a wolf to feel the need to make an attack."

"Oh Juli, every other word out of your mouth is wolf-wolf-wolf," Ema said as she climbed out of bed, "How many times do I have to tell you, my brothers aren't wolves. They're good and loving men and I love being here with them. I'd wish you let up on them."

"Hmm, you're too naïve Chi," Juli said, "You've got to learn to put your guard up more, especially around _them_!"

"Oh Juli," Ema said patting his head. She dressed herself and headed out of her room, making her way to the stairs. Just as she reached them, she happened to noticed Yusuke also heading towards the stairs.

"Oh," he said when he saw her, pausing, "Hey, morning."

"Morning," Ema said with a smile, walking past him and down the stairs.

'Damn!' Yusuke thought, 'Why does she always look so cute, especially in mornings?!'

It was then he noticed Juli hissing at him from Ema's shoulder.

'Damn that rodent!' Yusuke continued to think as he finally started to follow her down as well.

"Please! Please! Please!" the two heard Wataru calling over and over again as they came to the dining room table. There they found their youngest brother jumping up and down next to their oldest brother who was sitting at the table attempting to read a newspaper over Wataru's shouts.

"I told you, I'll try and think about it. There's a lot to consider before going on a vacation, especially one overseas," said Masaomi in his usual gentle tone as he kept reading his paper.

"What's going on?" Ema asked.

"Big Sister!" Wataru said, running over to her, "Big Sister you've got to help me!"

"With what?" Ema asked.

"You've got to help me convince Big Brother Masa we should take a big vacation over seas! I want to go on a vacation overseas! Especially with a school break coming up!" Wataru begged.

"And I've already told you, I'll think about it. There's just a lot of things to consider, particularly with some of us being able to get time off of work for such a vacation," said Masaomi.

"That just means no, doesn't it?" Wataru said, looking sad.

"Not necessary," Ema tried to console Wataru, "It just means we need to see how many of our brothers could come on such a trip before we pick a date."

"You think?" Wataru asked.

"Yeah sure, whatever," Yusuke said as he brushed Wataru aside and took a seat at the table.

Wataru looks a little calmer, and finally sat at the table to eat his breakfast.

Ema noticed Masaomi look out from his paper at her, "for the record, I think a trip would be a good idea, it is just a matter of seeing who's available," he whispered.

"Oh," Ema said, starting to feel a little more excited. It would be nice to finally get to take such a vacation with her brothers.

* * *

"So you really want to go on a vacation?" Yusuke asked as he and Ema made their way to school.

"Yes actually, the trip to the cabin was nice, but it might be enjoyable to go to on a big family vacation with more brothers, including you," Ema said.

"Me?" Yusuke said.

"Well, you didn't get to go on the last trip out of town sine you wanted to catch up on school work. It'd be nice to have you along for a change," said Ema.

"Oh, right," Yusuke said. He turned his face fast, hoping Ema didn't see the blush appearing on his cheek.

* * *

"So was Wataru still bugging about a vacation over seas?" Ukyo asked Masaomi as he cleared the breakfast table.

"Yeah, he really wants to take one. I think he got over excited with some of the pictures Mother and Rintaro sent us from Italy," said Masaomi.

"Did he say where he wanted to go?" asked Ukyo.

"No, but maybe that's just as well. Maybe someone else will have a good idea of where to go," said Masaomi.

"Hmm, good point," Ukyo said.

Just then Masaomi heard his phone going off.

"Hello?" Masaomi asked as he answered.

"Hello Masaomi, good morning," Rintaro said on the other line.

"Oh, hello Rintaro, how are you?" asked Masaomi.

"I was just calling how everyone was. How's Ema doing?" Rintaro asked.

"She's fine, everyone's doing real fine. Wataru's nagging to want to go on a vacation, particularly overseas," said Masaomi.

"Is he? The little scamp," said Rintaro, "Say, can I ask you something? It may sound weird but I need to know it's happening."

"Okay, what is it?" asked Masaomi a little confused.

"I need you to promise me something, do not allow Ema to go anywhere alone for a while, even if it's just down the street to the corner store or something," said Rintaro.

"What?" Masaomi asked.

"Don't let her go anywhere alone for a while, no matter what. Make sure she's never alone," Rintaro said urgently.

"Um sure, but why?" Masaomi asked.

He heard Rintaro sigh a little, "I don't think I should tell you really just yet. I don't want to really get you and your brothers more involved in this, especially if it turns out I'm just being paranoid. Just please honor my request and do your best to not make her suspicious about it either, if you can."

"I can certainly try, though I really would like to know what's going on exactly," said Masaomi.

"I will try to explain more, once I know for sure this whole thing has passed," Rintaro insisted.

"Alright," Masaomi said.

"Thank you, I'll call you later," said Rintaro, "Oh and expect a special thing in the mail from your mother meant for Ema."

"Oh okay, we'll be on the look out for it," said Masaomi.

"What did Rintaro want?" Ukyo asked.

"Something about making sure Ema's never alone for a while," said Masaomi, still sounding confused.

"Did something happen?" Ukyo asked concern.

"I'm not sure, he didn't really give me too much details. He said he didn't want to really drag us into whatever is going on. Just to make sure one of us is always with her and to try not to let her know about it," said Masaomi.

"That is odd," Ukyo.

"He said he may try explain more once he sure whatever is going on has passed, but in the meantime," Masaomi pulled out his phone, "I'm going to text Yusuke to make sure he walks Ema home, even if he has to stay late for some make up work, find some excuse to have her wait for him."

"This feels beyond weird," Ukyo said, "Rintaro's never been this cryptic before, at least not that I've known of."

"Yes, this a little out of character for him," said Masaomi, as he finished sending his brother the text.

* * *

"So today we are going to discuss some of the lesser known countries and regions of our world. Places that don't show up usually in the news or in text books and would have to squint your eyes to find on a map," Ema and Yusuke's teacher said pulling down a big world map.

"And why are we learning about such countries?" the teacher asked, "It's mostly because a lot of them affect your lives and the world without you evening realizing it. Who can actually name a lesser known country?"

Several hands shout up, including Ema's. Yusuke however, was one of the few seem to not want to raise his.

'Why or how would I want to know about a lesser known country?' he thought.

However he felt his phone buzz in his pants. He took advantage from most of his classmates trying to answer their teacher's question to pull it out.

He was surprised to see it was text from Masaomi.

 _ **make sure you walk Ema home no matter what,**_

 _ **if need to stay after school, try and get her to stay with you and then walk home together**_

 ** _Rintaro asks us to_**

 ** _thanks, Masa_**

 _'_ What?' Yusuke thought a little confused as he tried to reread the text. 'I guess I can try that if it calls for it.'

"Mr. Asahina?" his teacher suddenly said, calling for his attention.

"Huh?" Yusuke said startled looking up from his phone.

"Perhaps you can favor us with a small country on the map?" the teacher asked, smacking her pointer stick hard against the map. A few students jumped at the motion.

"Uh, um well," Yusuke sputtered.

"Elence," he suddenly heard a soft whisper. He cast his eyes over to Ema who was trying to help him out.

"Say Elence," she tried whispering again.

"Uh, Elence?" he said out loud.

"Elence," the teacher said, backing down a little, "Very good. Elence is a small country in Europe, near the Asian border." She started naming off facts about the country. Yusuke however looked over at Ema and gave her a thank you smile. Ema nodded before looking back to the teacher and her lecture.

"And of course that's just to name a few things," the teacher finished, "Now then, for your homework assignment. I'm going to pair you up into teams of two and assign you a small country I want you to come back by the end of the week to present a full report on. And we're going to decide who's-who's partner by drawing a name from the bowl. Please pass the bowl around to every other person until at least half the class has a name and that name will be your partner. And if you draw your own name, you'll just be assign to a person whose name didn't get drawn."

The students started passing the bowl around. Yusuke watched as Ema took a name out of the bowl and read it. She look over at Yusuke with a smile and held up a note that said his name.

'Yes!' Yusuke thought.

"Once you have your partner, please move over to them and once you're with your partner, I'll start handing out your countries."

Ema quickly hurried over to Yusuke's desk, making sure to secure herself next to it so the teacher knew they were together.

"It's amazing how often you two get assaying together," their teacher said as she walked over to them and handed them a pamphlet, "here's your country. Please don't make Ema do all the work, Yusuke."

"I won't do that!" Yusuke insisted.

"It's true, he's a hard worker," said Ema.

"Yes, you have been improving your work since you gain a new sister. It's as almost as though having a female influence over you has helped."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Yusuke muttered as the teacher walked away.

"What country did we get?" he asked.

"Elence," Ema said looking over her notes.

"Elence? Are you serious?" Yusuke asked, "What are the odds?"

Ema giggled at his comment.

"Well, I bet we could find some interesting books on the subject," said Ema.

"Yeah, we can do that together," said Yusuke, remembering what Masaomi had text him.

* * *

"Hmm, I'm afraid I don't have any books about Elence," the school librarian said looking over her computer, "And any other books I have that has info on it doesn't seem to have much."

"Damn!" Yusuke muttered.

"I can give you some names of books that have more info about the country that you can look up at the local library or a bookstore," qthe librarian offered as she typed some things up on her computer and printing a piece of paper.

"Thank you very much," Ema said bowing to the librarian and left with her brother.

"So where should we head to?" Ema asked as she and Yusuke prepared to leave.

"On, are you two off to some romantic escapade?"

"Huh?" Ema said as she and Yusuke turned to see their other brother Futo coming out from behind a tree, "Futo I didn't realize you were here today."

"I was only here for a half day," Futo said, "Anyway, where are you guys headed?"

"None of your business!" Yusuke asked, "We have to get something for a class assignment okay?"

"Is that really what you're up to?" Futo asked.

"Yes! Now go away, go do some pop idol thing!" Yusuke snapped.

"What, surly you wouldn't mind having your brother tag along. For all you know, I have some homework assignment I need to take care of as well," Futo said.

"Do you?" Ema asked.

"Well," Futo started to say, only to have his phone go off. He pulled it out and frowned, "Oh shit! No, I guess I don't! I'm needed for a photo shoot! My manager's on his way to get me! Excuse me!" He brushed past the pair mad and hurried on his way just as a fancy car pulled up next to the sidewalk outside the school grounds and Futo got in.

"Thank god," Yusuke muttered.

"Well, let's get going," Ema said as she took Yusuke's hand and led him away, off school grounds.

'She's holding my hand! She's actually holding my hand!' Yusuke thought with slight delight.

* * *

"So is that her?"

"Yep,"

"She looks more like her in person!"

"No shit!"

"So we're really doing this?"

"Yeah, I think we have no choice now,"

"Who's the guy with her?"

"Hang on a second, oh one of her stepbrothers, the one that's roughly her age."

"Well how are we going to get her if he's with her?"

"Hmm, let's just take him too,"

"What, are you serious?"

"It's probably our best bet if we are to get this done as soon a possible. Besides, she might be more willing to cooperate with us if she knew we have someone she cares about in out clutches as well. We can use him to help control her,"

"Ah good idea, so when are we going to do this?"

"Let's see where they're going first and see if there's a way to get them alone somewhere,"

"Yes sir,"

* * *

Ema and Yusuke were soon able to find a book store that had a few books they were looking for and soon were heading for home.

"I hope these books are worth it," Yusuke muttered as they left the store.

"Well the teacher did say we needed to get some of our research from a book," said Ema as she looked thought the book, "Did you know that Elence's main export is plants and flowers? They have some of the most beautiful green life in the world?"

"Sounds like Iori's kind of place," said Yusuke.

"Hey, what time is it?" Ema asked, "Do you want to stop somewhere for dinner?"

"You mean, you and me together?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, look, there's a nice ramen house," Ema said, heading towards the shop.

'We're having dinner together alone, Yes!' Yusuke thought with delight as he followed closely behind her.

The two ordered their food with problems and took a seat alone.

"So if we do go on this vacation like the twerp wants, where would you want to go?" Yusuke asked.

"Well to be honest, after looking at this book of Elence, I'd kind of want to visit there," said Ema, "It looks so homely and welcoming."

"Does it have anything fun to do?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh yes, there's a lot of famous gardens and historical locations to visit. Plus there's a lot of beautiful lakes with some famous beaches," said Ema.

"That doesn't sound all that great, no offense, it sounds like more like a place only Iori or Ukyo would want to visit," said Yusuke.

"Yeah, you may be right," said Ema, "Well, maybe a nice tropic place might be nice to visit. There'd be a lot more to do and some lovely tropic beaches."

"And a real excuse to wear swimsuits!" said Yusuke excited.

"Huh?" Ema said.

"Oh, nothing," said Yusuke, "So anyway, is there anything more about that country?"

* * *

When Ema and Yusuke finished their dinner and left the restaurant, they both sound themselves walking a little slowly, to work off their food.

"That was nice, we should hang out more often don't you think?" Ema asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that," said Yusuke, "We can do that with this report."

"Of course," said Ema.

They turned down a side street to get closer to their house. However as they walked down the street, they were surprised to see a boy close to their age walking around with a book looking confused.

"Uh, can we help you?" Yusuke asked.

"Uh," the boy seemed to sputter in broken in language, "do, you know, where to, get to, Penn street?"

"Yeah, just down this way here and at your first left, it'll take you straight there," said Yusuke.

"Thank you, is there a Crazy Cami suvoiner shop there?" the boy asked.

"Yes I think so," said Ema.

The boy breathed a sigh of releife, "Oh good! I got lost from tour group and was told to met up one of those in such a situation."

"Well we can show you where it is," Ema offered as she started to led the boy down the street with Yusuke not too far behind.

"Thank you so much! I really appreciate this!" the boy said.

'Boy his words don't seem so broken now,' he noted in thought, not sure what to make of that.

"I feel so stupid I did this!" said the boy.

"It's okay, it happens, and at least you know how to get back with your friends," said Ema.

"Yeah, my friends sure would like to meet you I'm sure," said the boy suddenly looking a little less friendly.

Suddenly two cars seemed to appear out of nowhere, both in front and behind Ema and Yusuke, blocking them off.

"What the hell?!" Yusuke said in confusion.

"What's going on?!" Ema asked as she back up next to Yusuke, a little scared.

"Oh, these are just my friends," said the boy, suddenly smiling with an evil looking smile.

Suddenly, a bunch of men bolted out of the car and ran at Ema and Yusuke.

"Get behind me!" Yusuke insisted as he tried to shield Ema from their apparent attackers.

"Get them! get those bags on their heads, now!" someone ordered.

"Get what?!" Ema said. Before she and Yusuke could react, they were both grabbed and black bags were thrown over their faces.

"Get them in the car!"

"Yusuke! Yusuke, what's going on?!" Ema tried calling out as she felt herself being forced to walk towards a car.

"Don't worry, I'll get this out of this!" Yusuke tried to insist.

"Shut-up!" a deep voice bellowed, "stop talking both of you! If you stay quiet and do as we say, I promise no harm will come to you!"

"But where are you taking us?" Ema tried to ask.

"None of your business! Just stay quiet and do what I saw without argument! I guarantee you, you'll be much happier if you do!"

"But!" Yusuke tired to say as both and Ema felt themselves being forced down on their stomachs and felt their hands tied up behind their backs.

"Yusuke, please, don't do anything to make them mad. I don't want you to get hurt!" Ema pleaded.

"You should do what she says boy!"

"You better not hurt her at least!" Yusuke whispered one last time.

"I'll be okay Yusuke," Ema said. She tried to move over as close as she thought she could and tried to reach over and link one of her fingers with his.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you no matter what," Yusuke promised, though neither one still knew what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Masaomi hummed a little to himself as he walked into the condo.

"Hello, I'm home, anyone else here?" he called out.

"Oh, hello Masaomi," Iori said as he came down the front hallway holding a vase of lovely pink roses.

"Hello Iori," Masaomi said back, "Where is everybody? Is anyone else home?"

"Well, I know Louis and Wataru are home, though I wouldn't expect to get much out of Louis at the moment," Iori said looking down the hallway down to the main living room. Masaomi walked closer and saw Louis resting on the couch, sound asleep. Wataru was there too, playing some sort of video game on the TV.

"And Ukyo's here too, doing his usual thing," Iori said nodding to the kitchen.

"Oh yeah," Masaomi said looking in the same direction, where Ukyo was hard at work preparing dinner.

"Kaname is home too, but I don't know where he is," said Iori, "I can't remember if Tsubaki and Azusa are at work or just hanging out somewhere and I believe Subaru's at practice or at the very least he's working out."

"Oh, what about Ema and Yusuke?" Masaomi asked.

"I, actually don't know," Iori admitted, "I haven't seen them since I got home or heard from either of them."

"Really?" Masaomi asked. For some reason that made him feel nervous, having remember his conversation with Rintaro earlier that day.

"Maybe they just decided to go do something together," Iori suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," said Masaomi, "But they should come home soon, it is a school night after all."

"How's that?" Ukyo asked as he walked out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on towel.

"Ema and Yusuke not being home," said Masaomi.

"Hmm, you're right," said Ukyo, "But I'm sure they're alright, wherever they are."

"I hope so," said Masaomi, still not getting over the worried feeling that was building up inside of him, "Is Juli around?"

"I think he's been held up in his room alone, resting," said Iori.

* * *

Juli was taking an enjoyable nap in the sun on top of Ema's bed when he felt a tingle going down his spine.

"Hmm?" he said as he woke up and looked around, "Chi? Chi, you're not home yet are you?" He raced over to the window and looked out, "you're not home yet! Are you out with a wolf?!" But then another weird feeling, "No, no something worst has happened hasn't it? Oh no, no! Chi, have they found you! No, tell me I haven't failed your parents after all this time!"

* * *

Ema and Yusuke weren't sure how long they were in the car being driven to who knows where.

They both nearly jumped when they heard a voice talking.

"Hey, yeah we got the girl, and we got one of her brothers. We didn't have a choice, you said to act fast and he was with her from the time she left school. It'll be fine, it'll be a good thing, with him, we can make sure the bitch cooperates, we tell her we'll hurt him if she doesn't do as we say, easy as that. No, don't worry, we'll be on the plane soon. Of course not, Richard probably doesn't even realize we've left the country yet, let alone in Japan. I'll let you know when we're all back."

'Plane?' Ema and Yusuke both found themselves thinking in slight confusion and fear.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to be talking so openly in front of the two of them like this?" they two heard a new voice ask, one that sounded like the boy they had been trick into helping.

"Eh, it's not like they know English," said the voice who had been talking earlier.

Ema was feeling a little relieved her face was under a bag otherwise she was sure her face would give away both she and Yusuke did understand English, since both their parents had taught them English.

"What are we going to do with them once we get back?" asked the second voice.

"That'll depend on what his lordship decides, he needs to decide if it's better to leave her alive or kill her," said first voice.

'Kill me?' Ema thought. She could feel Yusuke tightening his grip on her pinky finger, as though attempting to comfort her and or reassure her that he would still protect her.

"What will we do with the guy then?" asked the second.

"Probably the same thing that'll happen to her, we'll just kill him or keep him alive to use to our advantage," said the first voice.

'No, please, don't kill Yusuke! Whatever this is about, it's about me! Don't make him suffer for whatever it is that's happening to me!' Ema pleaded in thought.

Suddenly the car came to a sudden stop, and Yusuke and Ema could feel themselves tossing around a little.

"Get those two out and onto the plane!" they could hear the apparent leader voice order.

"Oh hell no!" Yusuke declared, smart enough to remember to speak in Japanese. as he tried to struggle out of his bines. Only to feel something pressed against his head.

"Don't try anything, I will blow your brains out!"

"Yusuke, please don't do anything to make them mad! I don't want to see you get hurt!" Ema pleaded.

"But!" Yusuke tried to argue, but then he heard the click of the gun.

"Don't try it buddy, you want to make her suffer alone?"

"Alright, alright," Yusuke relented, "But you better not hurt her either."

"We won't if you just do as we say," said the leader voice.

"I will, I promise," Ema said, as she suddenly felt herself being forced up stairs, rising higher and higher. The next thing she knew, she was forced down on a chair and her hands untied, only to be tied up some armrests.

She could also hear a sort of commotion next to her and what sounded like Yusuke grunting.

"Yusuke, are you there?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I'm here, it feels like I'm tied to a chair," Yusuke said.

"Me too, we must be on the plane they were walking about!" Ema whispered as softly, "What happens now?!"

"I don't know, but I'll find out something, I promise! I'll keep you safe!" Yusuke promised.

"I bet our other brothers are starting to get really worried around us right now!" Ema said sadly, wishing she was at home right now, in the big family living room with as many of her other brothers as possible.

* * *

Masaomi looked at the big clock on the wall.

"It's getting kind of late isn't it?" he asked out loud.

"What's that?" Ukyo asked as he wheeled in a cart with some tea and hot coco for his brothers.

"I said it's getting kind of late, and Yusuke and Ema haven't gotten home yet," said Masaomi, "Or called home."

"You're right, that's a little odd, at least for Ema," said Ukyo.

"Ah," Wataru moaned, "Why would Big sister and Yusuke go off and do something fun without me?!"

"Who's going what?" Azusa asked as he wand Tsubaki suddenly came into the living room.

"Hey, we're home," he said before hiccupping.

"Are you drunk?" Ukyo asked.

"Kind of, we had a little party with some of our female co-stars from our latest job," Azusa explained.

"Hmm," said Masaomi, "You haven't by chance of heard from Ema or Yusuke have you?"

"No, why?" Azusa asked.

"If I had had any contact with our precious little sister, I would have kept it all to myself and arrange a private party with just her and me," Tsubaki declared as he flopped down on the couch.

"Oh, you'd have a private party without me?!" Wataru whined.

"You wouldn't have like it trust me," Tsubaki said with a wink.

"It just we haven't seen or heard from either one of them since they left for school this morning, and it's getting so late," Masaomi explained.

"That does seem a little out of character for Ema, she usually good at checking in," said Azusa, "Unless, do you think something else happen that upset her?"

"Like Yusuke did something to her? Wouldn't be surprised," said Tsubaki.

"What would Yusuke have done to her to make it so she wouldn't call?" Ukyo asked.

"Maybe they got into a fight or something," said Masaomi.

"Have you tried calling them yourselves?" Azusa asked.

"Maybe it's time we did," Masaomi decided, "I didn't want to early because I didn't want to be one of those pesky older brothers." He pulled out his phone and started to dial.

"Let's hope they get home. If they're out any longer, Ema's little pet is going to unleash a can of whoop-ass on him!" Tsubaki joked.

* * *

Juli paced around Ema's bed, getting more and more anxious.

"No, no, I'm over exaggerating! This can't happen! It didn't happen when she found out about her real parents, it won't happen now! No, please no! I'll even let the wolves near her if it means she safes from them!"

"Juli, is everything alright?" Louis suddenly asked as he walked into the room, "I heard you muttering from outside."

"I'm just a little uneasy that Chi's not home yet," said Juli.

"I'm sure she'll be home soon, she's a responsible girl after all," said Louis.

Juli jumped up into Louis' arms, "Maybe you're right, maybe she'll be just fine."

* * *

Ema took a deep breath as she swore she could feel movement around her. Was it the plane starting up? What was going to happen once the plane was in the air and they were gone? Would she and Yusuke ever get to come home again or see their family.

Suddenly she heard a ring tone coming from the pocket in her sweater.

"What the hell is that?!" the leader voice shouted.

"It's coming from the girl's sweater!"

She felt a hand in reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone.

"It's one of her other brothers! What should I do?!"

"Just turn it off, the other brothers don't matter now!"

'No!' Ema thought as she heard the sound of her phone going off. Somehow it going off felt as though she was really was doomed to never see the rest of family again.

"Check him too! If he has a phone, turn it off now!" the leader ordered.

"Hey, hey, watch where you're putting those hands!" Yusuke shouted.

"Shut up!" another voice ordered as Ema could hear his phone also being turned off.

'Oh no, our other brothers are going to be so upset!' Ema thought.

* * *

Masaomi could feel his face drop as the ringing to his sister's phone suddenly stop abruptly.

"Maybe I got disconnected from her or something,' he thought as he tried again. This time, it didn't even ring. That made him feel even uneasy.

His other brothers could feel his uneasiness as he held his phone without getting any kind of response from it.

"So, no luck with Big Sister?" Wataru asked a little nervous.

"No," Masaomi said.

"Do you think something might have really happen to her? Like back when she found out about her real parents?" Ukyo asked.

"Like Yusuke did actually do something to her?" Tsubaki asked.

"What could Yusuke have done to her?" Azusa asked.

"I don't know, he's an idiot, he could have done something and not even know it," said Tsubaki.

"I'll try calling Yusuke, just in case," said Masaomi as he tried to dial up. However, that too didn't ring at all.

"Nothing?" Ukyo asked.

"No," said Masaomi, "I got a bad feeling about this! I can't help but think something bad is going on! I think I should call the police!"

"Are you sure that's necessary?" Azusa asked.

"Yes, and I'll explain it all later," Masaomi promised, "after I've called."

* * *

Juli continued to curl up in Louis' arms, letting Louis gently stroke him. Suddenly he sat up straight in fear, sniffing.

"No!" Juli shouted loudly in fear.

"Juli, what's wrong?" Louis asked with concern.

"She's gone! I know it! Chi's gone and she's in trouble!" Juli insisted.

"What are you talking about?" Louis asked.

"Chi's gone and they're going to kill her!" Juli insisted.

"Juli, I'm sure Chi's fine, I bet if we were going to go downstairs right now, we'll find out where she is or better yet, she's home already," Louis said as he carried the little rodent out of the room and down stairs.

However, as the two came down they saw Masaomi on the phone talking intensely while four of his other brothers all watching him looking worried.

"Everything going okay?" Louis asked.

"We can't get in contact with Ema or Yusuke," Ukyo explained, "It's getting a little worrisome, so Masaomi's decided to call the police."

"Oh dear!" said Louis.

"I knew it!" Juli shouted mad, "They got her! Why wasn't I there for her when she needed me the most?!"

* * *

Ema was doing her best not to cry as she felt herself moving, yet not moving from her current seat, until she realized they were in fact airborne.

"God, we're in the air, aren't we?!" Yusuke asked.

"Wow, aren't you smart," said one of the captor's voices in Japanese.

"Don't talk to them, let them be," ordered the leader in English, "the less the know, the easier it be to control them."

'Why is this happening to me?! To us?!' Ema kept thinking the whole way to wherever it was they were going. She tried to her hand over to where Yusuke was, but they were too tightly bound. Plus she was a little too scared to really say anything to him, less she invoke Yusuke to say something and get him hurt. It seemed that Yusuke was thinking and feeling the same thing because he too didn't say anything the whole strange trip.

* * *

When Ema felt the plane start to descend, she gripped the armrest tight.

'Are we here, here in this weird place where they'll decide to either kill me or let me live?! God, god I wish I knew how to get Yusuke out of this safe at least!' she thought.

"Alright, get them up and out of here, move!" the leader voiced ordered once the plane had finally landed and come to a stop. "We got to move fast, they may not have seen or heard from us when we left, but that doesn't mean they'll catch on, especially now that we're back!"

"Do you think he has people watching?"

"He's gotten his men so well spread out, they're sneaker than ours! Just get these kids out of here and into the car!"

Ema was practically yanked up from her chair and forced back down a set of stairs before she felt herself being shoved down hard on the floor of another car.

"Ah!" she heard Yusuke moan in pain as he too hit the floor with a thud.

"They're in, let's go!" someone shouted as the sound of a sliding door was slammed shut.

"Think anyone saw?"

"Even if they did, there's no way they'll be able to follow us!"

* * *

While Ema and Yusuke's captors were busy getting them from the plane and into a waiting van, they didn't see a black car setting off the to side, so dark it blended easily into the shadows.

"Well, the royal jet has returned, with some, interesting guests," said the driver watching, "Hmm, I bet Richard's going to want to meet these new guests personally."

* * *

"Where do you think we are?" Ema whispered to Yusuke next to her.

"I don't know, maybe somehow, someway we're still in Japan," said Yusuke.

"I just hope that whatever they're planning on doing to us, they decide to keep us alive! I don't know what I've done, but I don't want to see you die for it!" said Ema.

"You're not going to die! I'm not going to let them, you hear me!" Yusuke said loudly.

"What are you talking about?!" the leader voice asked, "I thought I've told you time and time again to be quiet!"

"Sorry," Ema said quickly.

"Just be quiet, we'll be at our spot soon enough," said the leader.

After a while, the van came to a stop, causing, Ema and Yusuke to actually roll a little.

"Are you okay?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, but I guess we're here?" Ema said weakly.

"Get them out!" the leader shouted.

Ema and Yusuke were dragged out of van, their stomachs scrapping across the floor and then forced to walk. They were led down a few other stairs and then led over to yet another set of chairs, tied up once again.

"How long do we have to keep them here?"

"His Lordship will be here soon, just be patient,"

'I wonder who this lordship is,' Ema thought, 'I hope I can plead with him to spare our lives, or at least Yusuke."

After a while, for what almost seemed like forever, Ema could hear another door open with a creaking sound.

"Sorry, I came as soon as I could," said new deep voice, "Do you have her?"

"She's right here," said the leader voice.

"And the other one? The brother I take it?"

"Yeah, he's been aa real piece of work,"

"Hmm, well let's just get a good look at her," Ema heard right as the black hood was pulled off of her. She let out a gasp of air, relived to be breathing fresh air for a change. She looked around fast and saw she was in some sort of warehouse with all sorts of tables and men working them. She looked forward and saw two men standing in front of her, both close to her father's age, one had a real definitive brown hair while the other had a more silver hair.

The brown haired man looked extremely angry as he looked at Ema's face.

"Son of a bitch! SON OF A BITCH!" he shouted mad, "she looks even more like her in person! God!" He turned away mad.

"I know right?" said the silver haired man, his voice matching the so called leader voice, "Even if she's not related to her, she's such a dead ringer, someone could easily assume she is and or try and pass her off as her daughter."

'What?' Ema thought, 'What are they talking about?'

"Do they know anything?" the brown haired man asked.

"No, we did our best not to say anything to them, just in case," said the silver haired man.

"So, she might not know anything?" the brown haired man asked. He walked back over to Ema and looked her straight in the eye.

"You, girl, do you know who I am?" he asked. Ema shook her head no.

"You're serious now? You're not lying?" the man asked. Ema shook her head again no.

"Do you know anything about the royal family of Elence?" the man continued to ask. Ema again shook her head no.

"You're serious now? You know nothing about the royal family or the king himself?"

"No," Ema said timidly.

"Your parents never talked to you about the royal family or the country of Elence in general?"

"Not that I know," Ema said seriously. The brown haired man looked at his friend.

"Why did you have so many book about Elence in your book bag?" the silver haired man asked.

"Those were for an assignment for our class, we're supposed to do some reports on smaller countries in the world and I got assigned Elence," Ema explained.

"A likely story," said the silver haired man. The brown haired man walked back over to him.

"Do you think they really don't know anything?" he asked in English.

"I'm a little inclined to believe her. I mean, if her parents had told her anything about Elence or the king, I'd think we might have found out about her a little sooner."

"True,"

"What do you want to do?"

"They don't anything at all, so as far as they could be concern, we could say we merely took her out of concern or legal reasons and that the matters all been settled and just take them home. Tell them to just forget about it and move on. No one else knows about her or who her parents are. Besides it such a hassle to get rid of a body! Just get them out of here and figure something out."

"Sure, no problem, we'll have to wait a few days so Richard doesn't catch on to us,"

"Do what you have to, but I guess at this point there's no reason to kill her, let her disappear before anyone else finds out about her,"

"So, they're not going to kill us?" Yusuke asked out loud, in English by mistake.

Both men turned and looked at Ema.

"Did he just speak English?" the brown haired asked, "I thought you said they didn't speak English!"

"I thought they didn't, I didn't see anything that would indicate they did!" said the silver hair.

The brown hair stormed over to Ema, "Can you speak English?!" he demanded to know, "Tell me or I sear to god or I will kill your brother right now!"

"Yes, yes we both know English! I'm sorry!" Ema said sadly.

"So you know that we were planning on killing you and that you might be someone important daughter?!" the brown hair asked.

"I'm sorry, I won't say anything!" Ema tried to insist.

"Save it!" snapped the man, "She'll talk, she'll tell her dad and he'll tell her everything! Kill her, kill her now!"

"What?!" said Ema starting to cry.

"No!" Yusuke shouted.

"Him too!"

"No please, please spare Yusuke! Please!" Ema pleaded.

"Sorry, no luck, he knows too much, you both have to die," said the brown hair man said, "But don't worry, I'm sure you'll get all your answers once you're in heaven."

"No please!" Ema tried to plead one more time before the dreaded black bag get placed down on her head.

"Don't worry, it'll be all over soon."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Several of the Asahina brothers were sitting around their shared living room, starting to feel slightly frustrated over the police officer's questions.

"Now you are certain, beyond all reason, that the two aren't just out late somewhere together or at a friends' house or something?" he asked.

"Yes, most certain," Masaomi insisted.

"How many times is he going to ask that question?" Tsubaki muttered angry.

"Shh," Azusa hissed, trying to his own anger over the police constant same questions.

"Now, do you know which one of you saw them last?" the officer.

"Well, I saw them today when they left for school," said Masaomi, "Our other brother though, he goes to the same school as them, he might have seen them," said Masaomi.

"Have you called him to ask?" asked the officer.

"He's usually busy with his work as an idol so he might not be able to talk," said Masaomi, "It's actually really hard to get into contact with him sometimes."

"Okay," said the officer, "But you really should try, just in case he may know something more. Now one last things, do you have a picture of the missing teenagers at all?"

"We have a few," Masaomi said looking around.

"Hey," Louis suddenly heard Kaname say as he noticed his older brother coming down the stairs, "Everything going okay?"

"The police officer keeps asking a lot of questions, that's it so far," Louis said.

"Hmm, you know, I bet you anything they're just off doing some sort of crazy teenage thing. I did lots of those when I was their age," said Kaname.

"You still do," Ukyo muttered, "And you're supposed to be a monk!"

"Here's a picture," Masaomi said as he pulled out, "it just some random one that was taken a few days ago."

"Thank you," said the officer as he looked it over. He started to frown. "Is this your sister's school uniform in this picture?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Masaomi asked.

"I don't want to alarm you, but there was report earlier today from an elderly man saying he thought he saw a girl in a similar school uniform being harassed by some men in black car. He wasn't 100% sure if he saw right, since it was dark and his eyesight wasn't that great," the officer confessed.

"What?!" Masaomi said alarmed. The other brothers all looked at each other in fear and concern.

"It only happened a few blocks away from this house too," the officer continued, "Was she wearing her sweater today when she left?"

"She usually does, yes," said Masaomi. The officer nodded.

"Alright, we'll look into this, don't worry, we'll find your brother and sister," he tried to assure the brothers as he headed out.

"Do you think they really will find them?" Tsubaki asked annoyed.

"They're going to do their best Tsubaki, we have to trust them," said Masaomi.

"Yeah find job they're doing!" said Tsubaki.

"I still don't get why someone would want to take them," said Azusa.

"A girl as pretty as our precious little sister? Who could really resist?" Kaname asked, "I'm surprised no one's tried to before. And even Yusuke has a bad boy persona I'm sure someone would find attractive."

"Are you suggesting that someone stole them for sex trafficking or something?!" Azusa asked.

"It'd be a safe theory," said Kaname.

"What's going on?" Subaru asked as he suddenly came into the living room, still in his gym clothes.

"Ema and Yusuke are missing, we can't find them or get in contact with them," Masaomi started to explain.

"And the perverted monk here thinks they were kidnapped to become sex slaves or something!" Tsubaki said with a sneer.

"What?" Subaru asked in shock, "Has anyone called mom or Rintaro about it?"

"Oh, you're right!" Masaomi said. He sighed in frustration. How was he going to tell his stepfather about this after his phone call this morning.

Ukyo could easily see his older brother's worried face and knew what he was thinking. "Do you want me to call him?" he offered.

"No, I'm the oldest brother, I'll do it, it's my responsibility," said Masaomi as he headed off by himself.

"What was that all about?" Azusa asked.

"Masaomi got a call from Rintaro this morning asking him to make sure Ema wasn't left alone when she wasn't home," Ukyo explained.

"Did he really?" Kaname asked.

"A lot of good it did her anyway," Azusa said concern.

'Rintaro called about that?' Juli thought as he sat on Louis' shoulder, 'no! Chi and that wolf are dead now for sure!'

* * *

Yusuke struggled in his chair, shaking it back and forth violently but to no avail.

"Yusuke, I'm so sorry!" Ema called out from her bag, "I'm so sorry you're getting killed because of me!"

"It's not your fault!" Yusuke said admits his struggling, "I was the one that blew it when I spoke! This is all my fault! They were about to let us go!"

"Still, you might not have even taken because of me! I don't know why they want me dead, but they didn't have to involve you! I'm so sorry!" Ema pleaded.

"I don't care! If I am going to go, I'm at least glad I can do next to you so you're not alone in all of this!" Yusuke said.

"So how should we take them out?" they could hear the silver haired man asking, along with clicking of a gun.

"Don't use a gun," said the brown haired man, "use one of those poisons you've been working on. That way, even if the bodies are found, it'll seem like they died of some natural cause or something."

"You got it," said the silver haired man, "James, Edger, you got anything prepared?"

At that Ema and Yusuke could only make out a little distinct chatter from a distance.

"Oh god, this is getting worse and worse!" Ema said.

"Ema," Yusuke suddenly said, "I got something I have to tell you. I've wanted to tell you this for a long time, even before you came to live with us but never had the courage to. But now seeing as we're about to die, I might as well let you know."

"What?" Ema asked. She could hear someone the sound of footsteps coming closer.

"Get their arms ready," the silver haired man ordered.

"Ema," Yusuke started to say quickly, "I, Love...,"

 _BAM_

"Alright, hold it right there! No one move!" a new but powerful voice shouted out of nowhere.

"Ah shit! What is he doing here?!" the brown haired man snapped.

"Back away Henry, Back away now!" the new voice continued to order.

"This isn't any of your concern Richard," said the silver haired man.

"I beg to differ, as head of his majesty's protection until, I'd say this current situation is totally my concern!" said the new voice, "Where as you Henry are just a hired hit man!"

"Watch how you speak to him! Unlike you, he's actually loyal to me! And if he says this isn't any of your concern you should listen to him!" said the brown haired man.

"Don't you try and your stupid "royal" tricks on me Robert! Whatever it is you're up to, is no good and I for one am going to get to the bottom of it!"

"You dare try speaking to the heir to the thoron that way Richard?" as the brown haired man.

"I don't care if you're the fucking son of god! I'm not leaving here until I get some answers!" said the new voice, "starting with who's under those black hoods!"

"No! No!" Ema could hear the two men now identified as Robert and Henry pleading as her hood was once again yanked off her head. She looked up to see a man possibly a few years older than Masaomi looking down at her with a sever shocked look on his face.

"Oh my god!" he said softly. "Oh my god! Who is this girl?!"

"She's no one, she's no one important!" Robert said quickly.

"Oh really? Then why are you holding her hostage like this?!" the new man, whom Ema could only assume was name Richard asked angary ,"And who's the other person?!"

Another man with glasses that was roughly the triplet's age quickly pulled off Yusuke's hood. Yusuke shouted.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her!" he declared.

"Relax son, no one's going to hurt your friend here," Richard assured him as he set to work untying Ema, "Billy, get him untied."

"Yes sir," said the man with glasses named Billy, as he set to work on Yusuke.

"As of now, you two are under the protection of the king's security," Richard told Ema as he continued to untie her.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Robert started to say.

"Watch me!" Richard snapped back at him, "So what are you names?"

"I'm Ema and this is my brother Yusuke," Ema said timidly.

"You two are brother and sister?" Richard asked eagerly.

"Well technically we're stepbrother and sister," Yusuke quickly said.

"Oh," said Richard, sounding disappointed, "Well, no matter, let's get you guys out of here and work on getting you home."

"Thank you," Ema said as she got out of her seat. It was then she was able to get a better look around and realized a lot of people in suits were pointing guns at several of the other people in the building. Even the men, Henry and Robert had guns pointed at them.

"Let's go, come on," Richard said as he started to led Ema and Yusuke towards some stairs. She felt Yusuke reach over and take her hand, making sure to stand close to her as if to make sure she was safe.

"Don't think this means anything going to change Richard!" Robert called out before they could exit out the door.

"We'll have to see about that," Richard said as though in a taunt as he kept leading the pair out. Once they were outside, Ema and Yusuke could see it was pitch black out.

"Hey, what about our cell phones?! I want mine back!" Yusuke said.

"Get their phones," Richard ordered. Ema saw a few of the men with guns search some of the other people in the big wide room until one pulled out two phones.

"Here we go," he said running over to the stairs hand handing them back to the teenagers.

"Thank you," said Ema.

"This way," Richard said, leading the two to a waiting car. A blond haired woman with glasses, most likely Kaname or Hikaru's age was waiting. She quickly opened the door for the group.

"Go ahead and get in," Richard instructed. Ema and Yusuke both reluctantly crawled into a surprisingly roomy car as made themselves situated.

Richard and Billy climbed in as well.

"Go ahead Chrissy," Richard called out as the door shut and few minutes later the car took off. Richard looked over at the young pair, "So I can only assume you two have a lot of questions but before you start, would it be alright if I ask you some questions?"

"Alright," Ema agreed. For some reason, she felt as though she could trust this man.

"First of all, my name is Richard Perkins, I am the head of King Stephon of Elence's security. And this is Billy Motan, one of my main consultancies." Billy nodded to them.

"Why is the king's royal security interested in us?" Yusuke asked.

"I'll explain everything after I've asked a few more questions," Richard promised, "Let's start back with your names, what were they again?"

"I'm Ema and this is Yusuke," said Ema.

"Ema, Ema," Richard said over and over again, "That's an interesting name. What origin is that?"

"Uh Japanese," said Ema, "That's where we're from."

"You're both Japanese?" Richard asked.

"Yes," Ema said, "And I have no idea why someone from Elence would want us dead!"

"Don't worry, no one's going to kill you, that guy back there, he doesn't have any real power to do so," Richard assured her, "Now, let me ask you some more questions. You say you're stepbrother and stepsister, what are you parents names?"

"My our mom's name is Miwa and our father's name is Rintaro," said Ema.

"Rintaro?" Richard said in surprise, "That's not Rintaro Hinata is it?"

"Uh, yes," Ema said, "Rintaro is my father, he married my mom not too long ago."

"Rintaro's seriously your father?" Richard asked. Ema nodded, "Who was your mother? Your real mother?"

"Uh, well um," Ema sputtered, looking at Yusuke for guidance.

"You might as well tell them," he said.

"The truth is, Rintaro adopted me as a baby when my birth parents died. I only found that out a few months ago though," Ema confessed.

"You were adopted?" said Richard, "Did you find out who your birth parents were at all?"

"Um yes, Dad told me they were Yukie and Kenji Nagami," said Ema.

"Kenji Nagami?!" said Billy, "Kenji Nagami's your father?!"

"Billy calm down," said Richard.

"You know him?" Ema asked.

"Yes, he's well known here in Elence, so your other father Rintaro," said Richard, "Now about your mother though, what was her name?"

"Yukie," said Ema, "I have a picture of them on my phone that my dad Rintaro sent me when I found out the truth." She fiddled with her phone for a little bit until she came upon the picture in question, "here, this is them with me as a baby."

She handed her phone to Richard who looked at it carefully. Billy looked over at the screen as well. Both started to show faces of pure shock as they looked at the screen.

"Hey," Billy started to say, "Doesn't that look like...,"

"Not now!" Richard said quickly. He looked at Ema, "You're certain these are your parents?"

"Yes, according to my dad Rintaro," said Ema.

"And what was your mother's name again?" Richard asked.

"Yukie," said Ema.

"Yukie, doesn't that name mean princess or something in Japanese?" Billy asked.

"I think so, something like that," said Ema.

"Hmm, interesting name," said Richard, "Kind of like yours, Ema. It almost sounds like Emma huh?"

"Yeah, I guess, I never thought about that," said Ema.

'Hmm," Richard said nodding his head and handing Ema back her phone.

"This guy is weird," said Yusuke as Richard moved to the window that separated the back seat from the front and tapped on it. The woman driving slid it open.

"Chrissy, take us straight to the palace," he said.

"Yes sir," said Chrissy as she slid the window shut again and started to turn.

"The palace? Why the hell are we going to the palace?" Yusuke asked.

"Well seeing as how you're foreigners in a strange land and under the protection of the royal security it makes only sense you get housed in the palace until we get this all straighten out," Richard explained.

"And what if we don't want to go to the palace?" Yusuke asked mad.

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice seeing as how you're in our custody and we have to make sure you're kept safe and the safest place to keep you at the moment is the palace," said Richard.

"It's fine Yusuke," Ema said trying to calm her brother down. "Um, when we get there, is there anyway we could possibly contact our other brothers at home? I can only imagine they're worried about us."

"You have other brothers?" Richard asked, "Are any of them related to you Ema by blood?"

"No I'm sorry, they're all technically my stepbrothers," said Ema, "I don't have any biological brothers or sisters."

"Oh," said Richard, once again sounding disappointed. Billy looked disappointed as well.

"That's too bad huh?" he whispered. Richard put a finger to his lips to silence his colleague.

"These guys may seem trustworthy, but they're still acting weird," Yusuke whispered to Ema. Ema nodded in agreement.

"Let's keep following them for now," she whispered back.

* * *

Soon the car came to stop. Ema quickly looked out her window and could see a huge gate with tall metal bars stretching as far as the eye could see.

Before she could get a grasp on the situation, the car started up again and drove on before coming to a complete stop. Ema saw the door on her and Yusuke's side of the car open and Chrissy looking in with a smile.

"Welcome," she said outstretching her hand. Ema took it and let the woman pull her out of the car. Yusuke followed quickly behind her and the two looked up at where they were. Before them stood a huge grand, palace, the kind that would be found in fairytales.

"Please follow me inside." Richard said as led the two towards the two big front doors. Inside was the longest hallways the two had ever seen with a long red carpet stretched across it in the middle leading to a grand white stair case.

As Ema and Yusuke followed Richard towards the stairs, with Billy and Chrissy walking behind them, Ema looked around at the walls. They all seemed to have a bunch of pictures or paintings of important looking people.

"Are these all former kings?" Ema asked.

"Kings, queens, loyal princes or princess, to name a few," said Chrissy.

"Is the current king or queen here at all?" Ema asked.

"There's only the king now," said Chrissy, "sadly Queen Wilma passed away a long time again."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Ema.

"There's a picture of her and King Stephon above the stairs," said Billy as they reached the end of the hallway. Ema looked up and saw the king and his late queen. For some reason the woman looked familiar. Almost like how she was expected to look when she got older or something.

"Does the king have any children?" Ema asked cautiously.

"Just one daughter, Princess Yolanda, but she's not around much," said Chrissy.

"Is there a picture of her?" Ema asked.

"Somewhere around here," said Chrissy, it's hard to keep track."

"Hey why is his picture's here?!" Yusuke suddenly said. Ema looked where he was looking and saw it was Robert!

"Because he's the king's nephew and heir," Richard said bitterly.

"But he tried to have us killed!" said Yusuke.

"And we'll deal with that, I promise," said Richard.

"How?" Yusuke asked.

"Yusuke, please stay calm," Ema said.

"But none of this is making any sense!" said Yusuke.

"I know, but just try to," Ema stopped talking when she saw a particular picture on the wall. "Wait, is that...,"

"Keep moving please," said Chrissy quickly, practically shoving Ema along.

"But," Ema said.

"Here we go," said Richard as he opened two big doors to show a massive grand room, "You two can stay in here for a little bit while we take care of things. Plus we'll get you that phone to call home. Also, is there anything else you need? Something to eat? A change of clothes? There's a bathroom behind that big white door if you want to shower or anything."

Yusuke and Ema looked at each other.

"I guess I could go for a steak sandwich," said Yusuke.

"Steak sandwich coming up, Billy, can you get it?" Richard asked.

"Sure," said Billy heading out of the room.

"Alright, you two just stay here and relax and one thing you should know," said Richard, "whenever someone knocks at the door, don't open it unless it's me, Chrissy or Billy okay?"

"Are you locking us in or something?" Ema asked.

"For now, for safety reasons," said Richard, "I realize that seems kind of cruel, but please, please trust me for now."

"Okay," said Ema calmly.

"thank you," said Richard as he and Chrissy walked out of the room and Ema and Yusuke could hear the click of the door locking..

"So how long do you think we'll be here?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know, but it might be a while," said Ema, still shaking about the picture she had seen, one that had looked just like her birth mother's picture.

* * *

"This is big, this could shake things up all together!" Richard said to Chrissy as they walked together down a hallway.

"I know," said Chrissy, "are you going to tell the king?"

"I don't know yet, I don't want to shake things up until we know more details," said Richard.

"Um, Richard, the king wants to see you," a servant girl suddenly said walking up behind them.

"Right now?" said Richard. The girl nodded. "Alright I'll be right there."

"Looks like you're going to have to tell him now," said Chrissy.

Richard sighed as he walked down a big hallway to another pair of big doors and opened them. He walked over to the big bed and sat on the edge.

"Hello your majesty," he said.

"What's going on around here?! Where did you go?!" the old man demanded to know.

"I was following up on something about Robert," said Richard.

The king groaned, "Not that bastard again! What is he up to now?"

"Well, he might have actually done something good for a change," said Richard.'

"Robert? Helpful? Those words do not go together Richard," said King Stephon, "It pains me that he's going to be the one that takes over when I'm gone! And I'm not long for this world!"

"I know, but hear me out sir, Robert may have found a link to Yolanda!" said Richard.

"Yolanda?" King Stephon said, "You found Yolanda?!"

"No, not exactly, we actually might have found her daughter," said Richard.

"Her daughter? Yolanda has a daughter?! I may have a granddaughter?!" said Stephon.

"Possibly, there's a lot to work out first before we know for sure," said Richard.

"I would assume so," said Stephon with a sigh. Then he looked as though he was getting an idea, "But I know someone who can help us find out sooner. Where's Marion? Marion?!"

"I'm here your majesty," said small voice said suddenly appearing next to the bed.

"Ah, Marion, my most loyal of friends," said Stephon as he reached for her, "I need you to do me a favor, there's a girl here, someone who may or may not be my granddaughter."

"Yes I think I saw her when she first arrived," said Marion.

"Go and talk to her, see what she says, would you?" asked Stephon.

"Your wish is my command," said Marion as she disappeared.

Stephon watched her leave. "If anyone can find out if this girl is at least a member of this family, it's Marion!"


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ema and Yusuke both sat on one the two grands beds, not saying much. The air in the room was filled with nothing but tension, it was amazing they could still breath.

"How long do you think they're actually going to keep us in here?" Yusuke finally asked.

"I don't know, but they said they're going to help us get home and I want to trust them," Ema said. Though all honesty, she was hoping she could get some answers from them, like why had the kind's heir wanted them kidnapped and killed? How was it the queen's picture looked so much like her? And was that other picture she saw on the wall really a picture of mother?! Why would a picture of her mother be handing in the castle like that? Assuming that was her mother.

"You okay?" Yusuke asked.

"Just confused and frustrated I guess," said Ema, "Even if I feel we can trust the people who saved us."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Yusuke.

"Hey, Yusuke, can I ask you something?" Ema asked suddenly remembering something.

"Sure, what?" Yusuke replied.

"What were you going to say to me back when were about to die?" Ema asked.

Yusuke gulped.

'Oh shit!' he thought, 'that's right! I almost confessed I in love with her, didn't I?!'

"Yusuke?" Ema said.

"Uh, I can't remember, I was so confused and scared back there! I can hardly think straight as it is!" Yusuke finally lied.

"Oh, okay," Ema said softly as she looked away from him. Yusuke heard her give off a little sigh.

"So," he said trying to distract her, "Should we try calling home? I mean, we do have our cellphones with us."

"I thought they said they were going to bring in a special phone for us to use to call?" Ema said.

"What's so special about it that we should it instead of our cellphones exactly?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, I" Ema tried to think of an answer when there was a sudden knock on the door.

"It's me Chrissy," said the voice on the other side.

"Come in," said Ema. The door opened and the woman Chrissy walked in, wheeling in a cart with a fancy looking phone on it.

"Hello, sorry to keep you waiting," she said, "Do you have your home number or anything?"

"Right here," Ema said as she handed her phone to her.

"Thank you," said Chrissy as she started to dial.

"Why can't we just use our own phones?" Yusuke asked.

"You won't have to worry about charges or things like that with this phone," Chrissy explained.

"I hope they're not too worried about us right now," said Ema, "It's probably really late over there."

"Well at the very least you can leave a message to let them you know you're both alive and will be hopefully coming home soon," said Chrissy.

* * *

"Should we try again to send them to bed?" Masaomi asked as he, Ukyo and Kaname looked at their other brothers spread out all over the living room still ridden with anxiety.

"You can try, but they're not little boys like Wataru, they probably won't listen," said Kaname.

"Well I guess there's nothing else left to do but maybe make some more coffee," said Ukyo heading to the kitchen.

"This isn't healthy, staying up like this isn't going to help the situation," said Masaomi.

"Did you get in contact with Mother or Rintaro?" Kaname asked.

"No, I had to leave a message. I can only imagine what Rintaro will be thinking once he hears it," said Masaomi.

* * *

Ukyo had just walked into the kitchen, preparing to make some more coffee for his brothers when he heard the kitchen phone ringing.

He looked at the phone a little startled, not sure if he should be answering it so late at night. Who could be calling at such a time?

Slowly, Ukyo reached over and picked the phone off from the receiver.

"Hello?" he said, slightly cautious.

"Hello, is this the Asahina residence?" asked a pleasant female voice on the other end.

"Yes, it is," Ukyo said calmly.

"Is this one of the brothers of Yusuke and Ema Asahina?" asked the voice.

That got Ukyo startled. "Yes, I am, I'm their older brother Ukyo," he said.

"Who's Kyo talking?" Kaname asked looking towards the kitchen at the sound of his voice.

Both he and Masaomi walked over to the kitchen to get a better listen.

"My name is Chrissy Emers, and this is going to sound a little hard to believe but I am with the Royal Security of Elence and we currently have your brother and sister under our protection here in Elence," said Chrissy.

"I'm sorry what?!" Ukyo asked.

"I realize this is quite a shock, but I assure you, somehow, someway, your brother and sister Yusuke and Ema have wound up in the country of Elence. We've found them and they are under our protection," said Chrissy.

"Are you serious?" Ukyo asked.

"Yes, in fact here's Ema now," Chrissy said, handing the phone to her.

"Ukyo?" Ema said.

"Ema!" Ukyo said loudly that the other brothers in the living room all looked up.

"Was that Kyo?" Subaru asked.

"Did he say something about Ema?!" Azusa said as they all hurried to the kitchen as well.

"Yes Ukyo, it's me, it's Ema," Ema said softly, "I don't know what necessary happened or why, but for some reason, Yusuke and I were abducted on our way home from school and for some reason taken to the country of Elence. Right now, we're at the royal palace of all places!"

"Oh my god! Oh my god this is crazy! I'm happy to hear you're alright, along with Yusuke, but I'm little confused about how you ended up in Elence, was it?" Ukyo said.

"I don't know for sure, I really don't! They said they're going to help get us home as soon as they can though," said Ema.

"Ukyo," Masaomi said walking over to his brother and tapping his shoulder.

Ukyo looked at him before handing him the phone.

"Ema?" Masaomi said.

"Masaomi?" Ema replied.

"Are you really alright, wherever you are?" Masaomi asked.

"For the moment, though I don't understand fully what's going on," said Ema.

"And Yusuke's with you?" Masaomi asked.

"Yes, and he's fine too," said Ema.

"I'm taking care of her as best I can," Yusuke called out over the phone.

"Well, is there any way we can help get you home?" Masaomi asked.

"Miss Asahina?" Chrissy asked, gesturing for the phone again.

Ema reluctantly handed it back to her.

"Hello, Mr. Masaomi was it?" Chrissy said.

"Yes, um who is this?" Masaomi asked.

"Sorry, allow me to introduce myself again," said Chrissy, "My name Chrissy Emers and I'm with the Royal security force. We're currently the ones looking after Ema and Yusuke and helping to get them home. I do have a few numbers you can call there in Japan if you want that may be able to help with our efforts. We have a representative there by the name of John Myers you can call. There's also the Japanese representative we usually work with in regards to our relations with Japan name Minato Shun. If you want to call both of them up and let them know the situation, I'm sure both can help. I can also give you the security number to use so they know your calls are legit."

"Thank you very much," Masaomi said as he wrote the numbers down.

"I realize this is very confusing, scary and frustrating Mr. Asahina, but please rest assured, your brother and sister are in safe capable hands and will be returned as soon as possible," said Chrissy, "Would you like to speak to one or both of them one last time?"

"Yes please," said Masaomi.

Chrissy handed Ema back the phone.

"Masa?"

"Ema, don't worry, we're going to work on getting you both home. So just hang tight and know we care about you both and will help find you, somehow, someway," Masaomi said.

"Yes Masa, we'll both do our best to behave and cooperate until we manage to get home," said Ema.

"Good girl, I'll call you back in the morning, you should try getting some rest, I don't think there's much more we can do at this point," said Masaomi.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Ema.

"Give them the number to this phone so they can call it instead and not be charged," said Chrissy whispered pointing to the number Ema saw was on the tray next to the phone.

"Right," Ema said as she gave to Masaomi.

"Thanks, Ema, take care and looks after Yusuke. We'll get you home in no time," said Masaomi.

"Thank you Masaomi, I trust you, bye for now," said Ema as she gently hung up.

Masaomi looked at his brothers, all looking anxious.

"Well, what's going on?!" Tsubaki asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'll try explain it as best I can," said Masaomi.

* * *

"Your brother's right, you should get some rest. You'll feel better afterwards," Chrissy said once Ema had hung up the phone.

"I don't know if I can sleep," said Ema.

"Well, you should try at least, it'll be good for you," said Chrissy.

Just then there was another knock at the door.

"It's me Billy,"

"I'll get it," Chrissy said as she opened the door and Billy walked in with his own cart with a delicious steak sandwich on it.

"Here you go, hope you like it," Billy said rolling it over to Yusuke.

"Thank you," Yusuke said looking at the sandwich in awe.

"Enjoy it," said Billy said as he walked out of the room with a smile.

"I'll arrange some change of clothes for you guys to wear for tonight and for tomorrow," Chrissy said as she too walked out, "Hopefully tomorrow, we'll all have an idea about what's going on and how to get you home."

"Thank you," Ema said as the woman shut the door again.

"Mmm, this sandwich is so good! The royals sure do know how to live!" said Yusuke as he enjoyed the sandwich.

Ema had to smile at Yusuke starting to relax a little. She wondered over to one of the windows and looked out. She couldn't see much due to it being dark out, but what she could make out something that looked kind of nice, a kind of garden of sorts. She could also make out a tree in full blossom just outside the window.

'I wonder if it's at all possible to climb down this tree to escape if need be,' Ema thought.

As she was thinking this, she started to notice the branches shake a little, with some of the blossoms falling off it.

"What's that?" Ema asked out loud as suddenly a figure came into the view. Ema gasped, not sure what it was until she saw it come closer.

"Oh," she said in surprise when the figure turned out to be a squirrel. As she looked at it closer, she was even more surprised to see it looked a lot like Juli. Almost everything about it looked like him, except for it had a pink belly and pink inside of its ears.

The squirrel looked back at Ema curious, tilting its head as though studying her.

"Hello," Ema said at last, "It's nice to meet you. I wish I had a peanut or something to give you, but I don't think I have anything edible you might like."

"That's very kind of you,"

"Huh?" Ema said confused looking around, trying to figure out where that new voice had come from.

"You don't have to worry about feeding me though, I'm still full from my dinner,"

"Who's saying that?" Ema asked.

"I am,"

"Who?" Ema said.

"Right here, in front of you,"

"What?" Ema said looking straight ahead at the squirrel.

"Hi," she said waving to Ema.

Ema looked at her in confusion.

"Did, you, just speak to me?" she asked.

"Well, yes, yes I did," said the squirrel, "the real question is, did you hear me?"

"I think I am," said Ema in confusion, "but, I don't, I don't understand! How, how am I hearing you?! I mean, I mean, I, I know I've been able to understand Juli but…,"

"Juli? Did you say Juli?" the female squirrel asked as she climbed into the room and sat on the windowsill.

"You know Juli?" Ema asked.

"Well I should hope so, he's my nephew," said the squirrel, "I'm his aunt Marion."

"You're Juli's aunt?!" Ema asked.

"Sure, Juli's an Elence squirrel like me," said Marion, "If we're talking about the same Juli."

"Juli never mentioned having a family," said Ema, "Or being from Elence."

"Hmm, that's interesting," said Marion, "I know we haven't seen him in a long time, not since the day the princess left."

"Left?" Ema said.

"It's a long story," said Marion, "One I'm sure they'll tell you once you've gotten some rest."

"But I don't understand, how is it I can understand you?!" Ema asked.

"You mean you never questioned how or why you could understand Juli while no one else could?" Marion asked.

"Not really, now that I really think about it," said Ema, "I was just always able to as a child that it felt almost natural to me."

"Hmm, interesting," said Marion, "Well, is Juli okay?"

"Yes, he's been doing fine, he's been my best friend and protector all my life and I love him dearly," said Ema.

"That's wonderful to hear," said Marion, "We'll have to figure someway for him to get back here so his family can see him again. A lot were starting to think he was dead. It'll be so nice to tell them he's still alive and being well taken care of."

"Yes, yes, I hope they are happy to see him," said Ema, "Does he have a big family?"

"You'd be surprised how close Elence squirrels stay together compared to other squirrels," said Marion. "I should go now, I think you should get some rest. I'll try to stop by later."

"Yes, sure," said Ema. She watched as Marion jumped back onto the tree and disappeared among the blossoms again. She couldn't help but feel even more confused than before. Also, if she could understand other squirrels like this, did that mean Louis could as well?

* * *

Marion ran as fast as she could through the trees and on the palace ledge until she arrived back in the room of the king.

The king and Richard were still in his room waiting for her.

"Your majesty," she said running over to his bed.

"Marion, you're back," said the kind with delight as Marion jumped up, "Did you see her? Did you talk to her?"

"I did _and_ she understood me!" said Marion.

The king gasped with delight.

"She did? She understood you like a normal person would?!" he asked happily.

"Yes, we were able to have an actual conversation!" said Marion.

"That proves it! That proves she's Yolanda's daughter and my granddaughter! It has to, or at least a member of this family! It's long been known that only members of the royal family, especially those worthy of the throne could ever understand Elence squirrels!" King Stephone said with delight.

"And that's not all," said Marion, "she knows of Juli. Juli is apparently her pet."

"Juli? That little scamp?! He's still alive and he's been living with her this whole time!" said Stephone.

"Apparently, he never told her about her true heritage though," said Marion.

"Hmm, well I'm sure he has his reasons," said Stephone. He looked at Richard, "Richard!"

"Yes, your majesty?" said Richard.

"Make arrangements for tomorrow for me to have breakfast with our special guests. I want to tell this girl Ema the truth myself."

"As you command your majesty," Richard said as he walked out of the room. Stephone looked at Marion once again.

"I can't tell you how happy I am about all of this Marion! Even if she can't become my heir and it still has to go to Robert, I think I can die a happy man knowing I still had family in this world I can maybe spend time with before I go."

"I hope so too, your majesty, if anyone deserves a little happiness in this world it's you," Marion said kindly.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAMIER I DO NOT OWN BROTEHRS CONFLIC IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Mmm!" Yusuke moaned with pleasure when he finished his sandwich, "this could put Ukyo's cooking to shame!"

"Hmm, that's nice," said Ema.

"Something bugging you?" Yusuke asked, "Besides the obvious?"

"Did you know Juli was an Elence squirrel?" Ema asked.

"Is he? I wouldn't have known," said Yusuke, "But how did an Elene squirrel end up in Japan?"

"I, don't know," said Ema.

"How did you figure that out?" Yusuke asked.

"I just saw a squirrel that looked like him. I sort of figured it out," said Ema, deciding not to tell Yusuke just yet about her actually being able to talk to another squirrel other than Juli. Her own brothers, aside from Louis, didn't really know she could talk to him like he was a normal person.

"Weird," said Yusuke, "Maybe your dad found him on one of his adventures and took him home for you."

"No, I don't think that's it," said Ema, considering Juli had told her he knew her real parents at one point. How did Juli end up in Japan?

* * *

"So, when are we going to get them home from Elence?" Tsubaki asked once Masaomi was done telling them all what he knew.

"I don't know, I'm going to call these two numbers that woman, Chrissy, gave me and hopefully one or both of them will be able to help us," said Masaomi.

"Our little sister said they were taken by force, do you think it was still possible they were taken by sex traders?" Azusa asked nervous.

"We shouldn't think like that," said Masaomi, "And besides, they're safe now, we know that. So how about, for right now, we all go to sleep and in the morning, we'll try handling this in a calmer rational matter."

His other brothers nodded and headed to their rooms. Louis walked over to the window and saw Juli sleeping there.

'I hope you don't get too upset when I tell you later what's become of Chi,' he thought as he carried him to bed.

"Chi," Louis suddenly heard Juli mutter, "Chi, I will save you, I will save you from Robert."

'Robert?' Louis thought, 'I wonder who Robert is.'

* * *

"So, should we go ahead and get some sleep?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, maybe we should try at least," said Ema.

Before either could react, there was once again a knock at their door.

"Hello, it's me Richard."

"Come in," said Ema.

Richard walked in with a smile on his face along with Chrissy and two maids, each carrying a bundle.

"We brought you some nightgowns to sleep in for the night and to inform you that tomorrow, promptly at 9, you are to have breakfast with his majesty King Stephon," said Richard.

"We're having breakfast with the king?!" said Ema.

"Why would the king want to have breakfast with two lowlifes like us?" Yusuke asked.

"He has his reasons and in either case you should be honored he has invited you," said Richard. "Now then, with that said, is there anything you'd like to have for breakfast tomorrow? Like some breakfast food from your home country the chefs could try and prepare?"

Ema and Yusuke looked at each other.

"It might be nice to have a traditional Japanese breakfast," said Ema, "But we'll eat whatever the king wants to serve since he is the one that invited us and he's our host."

"I'll see what the chef can do for you," said Richard, "so go ahead and change, and we'll be back in the morning with another set of change of clothes to wear to the meal."

"Thank you," said Ema nodding her head.

"You two will be okay sharing a room, right?" Richard asked.

"Uh!" Yusuke started to panic.

"Well of course," Ema added calmly.

"Good, it'd probably be safe to keep you two together," said Richard, "Good night now. Take care, I'm truly sorry this had to happen to you. I hope tomorrow goes better."

"Thank you," said Ema. She watched as one of the maids walked over to her and presented her with the bundle of clothes. Ema was a little surprise at how young she looked. She had to be about Futo's age, if not a little younger.

"Here you are my lady," she said.

"Thank you," said Ema, "Um what's your name?"

"Oh, um, it's Ami," said the maid, sounding a little surprise.

"That's a lovely name," Ema said. She also couldn't hope but also admire how beautiful she looked with a with blue eyes, and light brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail completely with a pink bow that seem to complement her perfectly.

"Thank you, I hope your stay here goes well," Ami said, bowing her head before she and the other maid walked out of the room, leaving Yusuke and Ema with their bundles.

"So, I guess, we can take turns changing in the bathroom?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh sure," said Ema.

"You can go first," said Yusuke.

"Thank you," said Ema as she walked into the bathroom. It looked like a mini spa as she walked in, with a fancy shower with all sorts of nobs and buttons and a bathtub that almost looked like a fancy hot tub.

"This place is amazing," Ema said out loud before she started to change. The night gown was one of the softest piece of clothing she could ever have imagine. She looked at herself in a mirror and was a little surprise how fancy the gown looked. She could almost wear it to school dance or something and no one would know the difference.

"You're turn Yusuke," Ema said once she walked out.

"Whoa!" Yusuke said when she saw her in her gown.

"What?" said Ema.

"Uh, it's just, that, it looks like the castle staff is being very generous with their gifts!" said Yusuke.

"I know, right?" said Ema.

Yusuke headed into the bathroom to change and soon came out looking annoyed.

"I feel like a girl wearing this!" he said as he looked down at his long night gown.

"I think you looked nice," said Ema. It still looked masculine to her.

"Seriously?" said Yusuke. Ema nodded sheepishly. "Well, thanks."

"Let's go to bed," Ema suggested. Both walked over to the two big and climbed in.

"Whoa, these are comfy," said Yusuke.

"Yeah, I guess they are," said Ema. Though to be honest, a part of her wished for her old bed back at the condo.

Yusuke looked over at Ema from his own bed.

'I'm sharing a room with her, she's mere inches away from me. This should be the happiest moment of my life! Why am I still all upset though?!' he thought.

* * *

Ema awoke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping and a slight breeze. She got up and walked over to the window and realized she had left it open the night before. She glanced out and saw the garden in a much better view. It looked so lovely with four trees with a different set of flowers in them, pink, yellow, blue and maroon. She'd never seen such beautiful flowers. She looked beyond them to what looked like a separate garden that had one single tree that sprouting what looked like golden flowers from its branches.

"Wow," Ema said as she looked towards the golden tree.

She heard a grunt and turned around to see Yusuke waking up.

"Oh, hey," he said when he saw her at the window.

"Good morning, Yusuke," said Ema, "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, pretty good," said Yusuke, "how about you?"

"I did okay," said Ema, "I didn't have any nightmares at least."

"That's good," said Yusuke, "What time is it?"

"It's around 7:30 or so," Ema said looking at a clock on the table between their two beds.

"I guess they'll be showing up soon to get us to change for breakfast with the king," said Yusuke as he climbed out of bed himself.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"It's me Richard, are you two awake in there?"

"Yes, please come in," said Ema.

The door clicked and in came Richard, along with the two maids, one of them being Ami from the night before.

"How did you two sleep?" Richard asked.

"Pretty good," Ema said.

"I'm glad, I knew yesterday was terrifying for you, but I have a good feeling about today," said Richard.

"Are we going home?" Ema asked eagerly.

"We'll see by the end of the day," said.

Ema looked Yusuke eagerly who nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, why don't you two get changed and we'll get going to breakfast with his majesty," said Richard.

"Yes of course," said Ema, "Should we bathe first?"

Richard thought about it for a moment.

"We have some time, might be a good idea," he said. "You, um Yusuke, right? Come with me. Ema you can stay here to bathe. Ami, help her."

"Yes sir," said Ami as Richard led Yusuke out along with the other maid.

"Would you like a bath or shower?" Ami asked.

"How about a shower? It'll be quicker," said Ema.

"of course," said Ami as she walked to the bathroom and prepared shower for her. "I'll just wait out here until you're done."

"Thank you," said Ema. She stepped into the shower and let the water run over her. It felt so good! She tried hitting a button and could see shampoo coming out. When she hit another one, it let out a sort of body wash. She hit another one and realized the back of the shower was buzzing, like was some sort of massage or something.

"This is such an amazing shower!" Ema said. She decided to stop playing with the buttons and instead started to bathe and quickly got out. She realized there was a towel hanging on shower door for her to use. She wrapped it around her and it almost reminded her of being wrapped up in a cloud. She wiped herself off and headed out of the bathroom where she saw Ami had made her and Yusuke's beds and had laid out an outfit for her on her bed. Ema walked over to and saw it was a blue skirt, with a white and blue striped shirt, with a blue jacket.

"Madam, if you'd like to take a seat at the vanity table, I'll help dry and style your hair," Ami offered.

"Yes, thank you," Ema said as she did as Ami said. Ami was quick to set to work at blowing drying Ema's hair and then brushing it. It felt good, but Ema longed for Louis to be doing her hair instead. Even when Ami put her hair up in a lovely fashion with a yellow rose ribbon, all Ema could think of was how Louis would be doing her hair if he was here instead.

"Do you like it?" Ami asked.

"Oh yes, it's lovely," said Ema as she stood, "I should change now."

"Yes, I'll give you some privacy," said Ami as she bowed and walked out of the room. Ema walked back to her bed and started to dress into her outfit. She then went and looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She almost didn't recognize herself in it.

She was distracted with her own thoughts by the door knocking.

"It's me Richard,"

"Come in," Ema allowed. Richard walked in followed by Yusuke now wearing a pair of cackies, a white shirt, with a blue sweater vest.

"Wow," Yusuke when he saw Ema.

"Is it too much?" Ema asked.

"No, you look just fine, now come with me," said Richard as he motioned for Ema to follow him out.

Ema and Yusuke walked side by side behind Richard down some more long hallways, until he led them to a fancy conservatory that had a table fully set up with all sorts of foods on it and three chairs.

"Please take a seat, the king will be here soon," said Richard.

"Is there a certain way we should stand or bow when he arrives?" Ema asked.

"In this case, just stand and bow your heads and don't sit back down until he has seated," Richard instructed.

* * *

Ema and Yusuke walked over to the table and saw their names in front two of the chairs and took their seats.

"Hey, check it out," Yusuke said, "They have a few dishes from Japan on here."

"Guess they decide to combine the two huh?" said Ema, "That was nice of them."

Just then the two heard a fanfare coming out of nowhere and looked to see a few new people walking into the room. A butler walked forward and cleared his throat.

"Announcing his majesty, King Stephon," he said. Ema and Yusuke quickly stood up, as an elderly bald man with a while mustache, with cane walk into view. He stopped and stared at the two of them for a moment before he made his way over to Ema and looked her straight into the eye.

"So, you're Ema?" he asked.

"Yes sir," said Ema. The king smiled at her kindly.

"It's nice to meet you my dear," he said. He looked over at Yusuke, "And you are?"

"Yusuke sir," Yusuke said bowing his head, "Ema's brother."

"Brother?" Stephon said looking back at Richard.

"Stepbrother sir," said Richard.

"Oh, right," said the king, "Well, please have a seat, both of you and let's eat."

Both Ema and Yusuke did as they were told, waiting a little bit to make sure they didn't sit before the king was completely seated.

"Eat, please," Stephon insisted, "I think I'll try some of those Japanese dishes for a change. Can't remember the last time I had some authentic Japanese food."

Ema and Yusuke merely nodded as they two started to help themselves to some of the food.

Ema noticed the king was looking at her as the two ate.

"So, I assume you two are still feeling confused about what's going on huh?" Stephone finally asked.

"A little sir, yes," said Ema.

"Did you get in contact with your family back home?" Stephon asked.

"Yes, and Chrissy gave them some info to call to help us get home," said Ema.

"That's nice," said Stephon, "It's nice to have a family to care. All I have really family wise that's close is my," the king stopped and shuddered a little, "my nephew Robert, whom I assume you've met already."

"Hey yeah!" Yusuke said, suddenly dropping his fork, "What the heck was up with that?! Why did he kidnap us and bring us here to kill us?!"

"Well, he does a lot of crazy things being the heir to the throne," said Stephone, "At least since my daughter Yolanda left me."

"Why did your daughter leave me?" Ema asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, it's a long story actually," said Stephon, "and it has to do with Robert.

 _He is the son of my youngest sister Claudia. Being the youngest of all my other siblings and I, my mother felt a little sorry for her and did her best to make sure Claudia felt, well loved. As a result, Claudia became quite the spoiled little child._

 _And as she grew, her greeds and desires grew and developed into a sense of entitlement. So much in fact that she eventually started to feel she more entitled and deserving to the throne. A feeling she eventually passed onto her son, Robert. The two of them started working and fighting to place him on the throne over my own daughter Yolanda. However, none of their tricks worked and Yolanda remained at the top of the list to inherit after me. Of course, when that way didn't work, Robert turned to more, intense methods to get his hands on the crown. And that included trying to eliminate Yolanda all together._

 _Yolanda was the love of my life, especially after her mother died. I did all I could to make sure she was raised properly both as a father and as the future ruler of the country. I actually felt she was well on her way to making a good queen. But I never thought she'd have to worry about an attack from her own family._

 _I guess I should have really seen it coming, especially after Claudia died. Robert seemed to become unhinged and obsessed with getting to become king more than ever. It wasn't long after his mother's death that several death threats and actual attempts were made against Yolanda's life. They would come out of nowhere and unexpected. It almost felt that no matter where Yolanda went, or even if she stayed home, her life was in danger. We all had reason to believe Robert was behind all of it, but never had enough evidence to prove it._

 _Poor Yolanda's life was starting to turn to misery, until one day when we had some foreign visitors come to our country. They were explores that had come on assignment to study some of our historic landmarks and locations. Of course, they had to come before me to ask for permission. I'll never forget that day they came before us to ask. One of them made an impression on Yolanda that she started going with the two on their explorations just so she could be with him._

 _Before long it was beyond obvious the two of them were falling in love. They way they'd walk together, eat together, or just the kinds of conversations they'd have. I didn't think I could ever find a more suitable man that my daughter could love the way she loved him and was turn loved by him_

 _I was even on the verge of preparing a wedding for the two of them. Of course, I wasn't the only one that seemed to notice the amount of love building between the two. Robert naturally noticed it too and wasn't too happy about it. As a result, the attempts on Yolanda's life increased and became more intense. And what was worse for her was, attempts were also made against her lover._

 _The worst was came one day, when Yolanda was doing some princess duties at a fundraiser for a children's hospital. Hundreds of people were there, along with her boyfriend. But then, halfway through the event, the convention center they were at, exploded._

 _So many people died that day, pointlessly. It was miracle that Yolanda and her boyfriend escaped alive. Needless to say, it shook Yolanda to the core. It was the last straw for her._

 _Not too long after the attack, Yolanda, her boyfriend, and the friend that had come with him all disappeared. They were never found again and I've never seen her or heard from her since."_

"Oh, my," said Ema, not sure how to take what all it was the king had just said.

"That's interesting," said Yusuke, "But what does this have to do with us?"

"Well not much for you sir, I'm sorry to say," said Stephon. Then he looked to Ema, "But you my dear, this may have something to do with you."

"Me?" Ema said.

"Do you know the names of Yolanda's boyfriend and his friend?" Stephon asked. Ema shook her head no. "No? Their names, who happened to be from Japan, were Rintaro Hinata, his friend and the boyfriend's was named Kenji Nagami."

Ema could suddenly feel her breath stop at the sound of names.

"Those are the names of the two men you've known as fathers, correct?" Stephon asked seriously.

"Yes, yes, those are their names," said Ema.

"Wait, what, what does that mean," said Yusuke.

"It means, I have no doubt in my mind, that you, Ema, are in fact my daughter's daughter, that your mother's name Yukie was actually Yolanda and thus you are my granddaughter and the rightful princess of Elence."


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOY OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ema dropped her fork as the king uttered those last few words, "the rightful princess of Elence."

King Stephon looked at her seriously, waiting for her to respond.

"What do you mean she's the princess?" Yusuke finally asked for her, "that doesn't seem possible!"

"So sure, are you, young man?" King Stephon said. He snapped his fingers and immediately one the nearby servants walked away, "There's a little more evidence besides just her fathers' names being the same as man my daughter loved and his friend."

"Like what?" Yusuke asked.

"Her name for one thing," said Stephon with a smile, "Ema. It's similar to the name Emma, wouldn't you say my dear?"

Ema didn't reply. Instead she looked down at her plate in confusion.

"What about that?" Yusuke said, "What difference does that make?"

"Yolanda, always said she'd love to have a daughter named Emma someday. She'd talked about it a lot. It's a small coincidence that Ema would have two fathers with names of the two men Yolanda had apparently disappeared with, and would have a name so much like the name Yolanda always wanted to name her daughter."

"Eh, so what? Big deal!" Yusuke kept arguing on Ema behalf, as the girl kept starting down in a daze.

"There are other factors," said Stephon as the servant finally returned, holding a picture frame in his hand, "Thank you," Stephon said as he took the frame and looked at it. A small smile graced his face, "I found myself staring at this picture long after Yolanda left, hoping that someday I could update it. I knew why she would leave, but I also had faith she would return. She was too good of a girl to simply run away from her responsibilities as princess and future queen." He looked over at Ema who slowly raised her head at the king's words.

Stephon started to turn the frame around slowly as he spoke again, "This picture was taken not long before both the big assassination attempt and Yolanda vanished, with Kenji and Rintaro and myself."

Ema took a deep breath to prepare herself as the king finally showed the picture fully. There, no doubt was, was Ema's dad Rintaro and the two people she had always seen in the picture she had seen of her with her real parents and King Stephone himself.

Her mother looked elegant in a big blue sparkly dress with a white sash draped across the front and even a small yet gorgeous crown on top her head. Her father, Kenji was in a suite, and had a small medal on his jacket with a blue cummerbund on that matched her mother's dress as well as the uniform King Stephon was wearing. Her dad Rintaro was in a similar suit to Kenji's, but with no medal or cummerbund.

"Hey, that's Rintaro in that picture!" Yusuke started to say as he looked at the picture too, "and, and, I've seen those two before, in that baby picture with your…,"

"My parents," Ema finally said, "Those are my parents, aren't they? All three of them!"

She started to breath heavily.

Yusuke quickly grabbed her hand. "Hey, hey, calm down!" he tried to coax her.

"Ema?" Stephon said in alarm putting the picture down.

"I need some space!" Ema said loudly as she jumped up from her seat. She headed down a path further into the conservatory, not carrying if she didn't know where it would lead.

"Hey, come back!" Yusuke tried to call out after her.

"Yusuke," Stephon as he managed to help himself stand up with his cane, "allow me to go talk to her."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, your majesty?" Yusuke asked.

"I'd like the chance at least," said Stephon, "There's something else I want to talk to her about in regards as to why I believe she's my granddaughter." He hobbled down the path as best he could.

"Is this really all happening?" Yusuke asked.

"Why don't you go back your room? If you're still hungry, we can bring some more food there," Richard suddenly suggested.

"No way!" said Yusuke, "I'm not leaving here until I know for sure Ema's alright."

Richard looked at Chrissy who shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright, but you're going to wait in the spot we tell you to wait at," Richard decided.

"Fine," Yusuke muttered reluctantly as he did let Chrissy escort him to a nearby bench.

'Ema, a princess? There's no way!' Yusuke kept telling himself in thought.

* * *

Ema hurried until she came she came to a random spot and put her hands on her knees still breathing heavy.

"No, no, this can't be happening to me! This can't be happening! I just found out about my birth parents and now, now I find out they were royalty! There's no way! I can't be, a princess! This is the sort of things that happen in movies or books! Not in real life!"

"Ema, here you are," she suddenly heard King Stephon.

"Your Majesty," Ema said turning around to look at him, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…,"

"No, it's alright," Stephon assured her, "This is the kind of news that's hard to take no matter what. But I couldn't think about how else to go about it delicately. No matter how I told you, it'd end up being a really big blow."

He walked over to a nearby marble bench with no back and patted the spot next to him, "Come sit with me for a little bit. There's something else I want to tell you. Something else that has me convinced you are in fact my granddaughter."

Ema reluctantly did as she was told, deciding it was best not to ignore a request from the king.

"I heard you have a little pet at home, a squirrel of sorts?" King Stephon asked.

"Uh, yes, I do have a pet squirrel at home," said Ema.

"His name wouldn't happen to be Juli would it?" Stephon asked.

Ema started to feel alarmed again. "How did you know?"

"His aunt told me," said Stephon. He looked up at some of the trees above him, "Marion!"

The trees shook again and suddenly Ema saw the same squirrel from the night before jumping down from one of them and onto the king's shoulder.

"Yes, your majesty?" she asked kindly.

"Didn't you tell me last night that Ema had a pet squirrel named Juli back home?" Stephon asked.

"Yes, I did," said Marion. She looked at Ema. "That's what you told me right?"

"Yes, that would be correct," said Ema.

"And didn't you also tell me that you can you talk to Juli?" Marion asked.

"Yes," Ema said slowly.

"You remember that was my nephew's name, right your majesty?" Marion asked the king.

"Yes, your brother's son, correct?" Stephon asked.

Ema gasped, "Did you just talk to, her, your majesty?"

"Oh yes, I talk to Marion all the time," said Stephon, "She's always been by my side. Elence squirrels are a common pet among the royals. Mostly because of a very special reason. Would you like to tell her Marion, or should I?"

"Let me do it your majesty," said Marion, "It might be more convincing if I were to explain." She looked at Ema. "You see Ema, for the longest time, there has a been an unknow family lineage of the royal family of Elence, in that they can understand us squirrels."

"The royals can understand you, all of them?" Ema asked.

"Well not all of them," said Stephon, "Only a select few, most notably those who are worthy to king or queen of the country."

"So, the whole reason you can understand Marion is because you're a worthy king?" Ema asked.

"Yes," said Stephone, "I've been able to understand her and others of her kind all my life, so did Yolanda. As such, we royals usually take on one special Elence squirrel to be their special companion. Mine of course was Marion. Yolanda had one too, one she got at a young age."

"Don't tell me," Ema said as she slowly stood up, "don't tell me, his name was Juli?"

"I'm afraid so," said Marion.

"He was such a scamp back then," said Stephon.

Ema had to take a few more deep breaths. "and I supposed, there's plenty of pictures with Yolanda with Juli huh?"

"Oh yes, many," said Stephon, "Ema, I realize how hard this is to understand, but there's so much that would indicate that you are truly my granddaughter. And if you want, I can produce the ultimate proof by doing a DNA test, if you're alright with it."

"A DNA test?" Ema said, "I suppose that would be the smartest thing to do in this case, alright I'll, I'll let you do that."

"Good," Stephon said as he turned around, "Richard! Richard, come here!"

"What's going to happen to me if I do turn out to be your daughter's daughter?" Ema asked

"Well, I'd at least hope that you will consider at least acknowledging me as your grandfather and letting me address you as granddaughter," said Stephon.

"But what about the throne and who's the rightful heir?" Ema asked.

"That's nothing you should have to worry about now," said Stephon, "Right now, I'm only interested in finding out if I really have a granddaughter, a family member I know I have out there who's not fully evil."

Ema turned and looked at the king as he stood up with a gentle smile.

"I supposed it would be nice to know what it's like to have a grandfather," she said.

Stephon nodded in satisfaction.

"I'm here your Majesty," Richard suddenly said as he walked down the path.

"Can you arrange to for a DNA test to be conducted with Ema and myself to prove for sure if she's related to me," said Stephone.

"Of course," said Richard. He walked over to Ema and outstretched his hand, "May I?"

"What do you need?" Ema asked.

"For right now, a thing of your hair," said Richard, "We may need some more from you later."

"Oh, of course," said Ema.

"Sorry in advance, this my hurt," said Richard as he carefully managed to pull out a few strands of hair from her hair.

"Owe!" Ema moaned.

"Sorry princess," said Richard as he draped her hair in a fine cloth with great caution.

"I wish you wouldn't call me princess until we know for sure," Ema requested.

"Of course, forgive me," said Richard. He turned and walked over to the king, "And you, your majesty?"

"Take what you need," Stephon said as he actually managed to yank a little bit of hair from his mustache, giving out a little moan as he did.

"Thank you, your highness," said Richard as he put the hair into a different colored cloth, just a delicately. "I will make sure that this gets done quickly with the outmost accuracy."

"Thank you," said Stephone.

Ema suddenly felt Marion jump on her shoulder, "You know, even if he's wasn't a king, you'd be very lucky to have Chay as a grandfather."

"Chay?" Ema asked.

"Chay is a sort of nickname we squirrels have for Elence royal men, Chi for girls," Marion explained.

"Chi?" Ema said, "Oh my goodness! This is getting to be too much! Juli calls me that! And so, does…," Ema stopped when she remembered. "Marion?"

"Yes?" Marion replied.

"You and," Ema looked over at Stephon who was still talking with Richard, "I guess my grandfather, said that only royalty, mostly ones worthy of the throne can understand you right?"

"Yes, it's been that way since the olden times. Few people know about it," said Marion.

"Then how?" Ema tried to say.

"How what?" Marion asked.

"How, could Louis understand Juli?" Ema asked.

"Who's Louis?" Marion asked.

"One of my brothers," said Ema, "he's always been able to understand Juli as well, since the day I first went to live with them."

"One of your brothers can understand Juli?" Marion asked, astonished.

"What did you say Marion?" Stephon asked, "What was that about one of Ema's brothers?"

"One my brothers, he can understand Juli too. He even calls me Chi like Juli does," said Ema.

"You have a brother that can understand Juli?!" Stephon asked as he hobbled over to her, "I thought," he looked back at Richard, "I thought you said she didn't have any biological brothers! They were all stepbrothers!"

"He is! He is one of my stepbrothers!" Ema quickly said.

"One of your stepbrothers can understand Juli?" Stephon asked confused, "Only one?"

"Well, he was adopted," said Ema.

"Was he now?" said Stephone, "What's the lad's name?"

"Louis," said Ema.

"Louis?" Stephon said. He turned and looked at Richard, "did you hear that, Richard? She has a brother named Louis. Do you have a picture of the boy?"

"Uh," Ema said, "Maybe with my phone. I left if back in my room."

"Let's go back to your room," Stephon ordered, "Someone fetch Yusuke as well."

* * *

When the party of Ema, Yusuke, Stephone and Richard returned to the room, Ema walked over to the nightstand between the two beds and picked up her phone.

"Hang on a minute, ah here we go," she said, "Here's one with him and Juli." She handed it to the king.

"Well I'll be damn!" Stephone said, "Look Marion, that's your nephew alright!"

"Not only that, but look at the young man he's with," said Marion, "The hair!"

"Yes, I see it, it looks just like hers, doesn't it?" said Stephone.

"Her what? What's going on?" Yusuke asked.

"Do you know who Louis is?" Ema asked.

"We might," said Stephone. He started to fiddle with Ema's phone some more. "Are these pictures more of your brothers?"

"Oh yes, I should have pictures of all of them," said Ema.

"Fine looking bunch," said Stephone.

"Hey, that guy looks familiar," Richard said.

"Who?" Ema asked as he moved around to see what picture they were looking at, "Oh Futo."

"Ugh," Yusuke moaned, "Do we have to be reminded of him at a time like this?"

"He's a famous idol back home," Ema explained.

"That's it," said Richard, "he's actually getting to be a little popular around here. My niece even has one of his albums."

"Does she really?" Stephone said with a chuckle. He studied some of Ema's pictures some more. "Oh, Richard?"

"Yes, your majesty?" Richard said.

"Do you know if anyone in Japan has been in contact with Ema's family in helping them possibly go home?" Stephone asked.

"I don't know sir," said Richard, "I haven't heard yet."

"Well, let me try and talk to them, if that's alright. I have something I'd like to discuss with Ema's brothers."

"It's nothing bad sir, is it?" Ema asked.

"Hardly," said Stephone, "Why don't you and Yusuke just relax for a little while? You can either stay here in your room and rest or your free to explore the palace some more."

"Thank you, your majesty," said Ema.

"I hope you start taking to calling me grandfather at some point Ema," Stephone said giving her a wink before finally walking out of the room with Richard.

"I'll have Billy stay outside the door, in case you want to go exploring," Richard made sure to mention before shutting the doors again.

"Is he seriously convinced you're his granddaughter?" Yusuke asked once the two of them were alone.

"Yes, he's hard core convinced," said Ema, "He's even going to do a DNA test to be 100% sure."

"Well how quickly will they get that out?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know, I don't know how long those kinds of tests take," Ema said. She hugged herself tight and found herself wondering closer to the window, looking out.

"Are you okay? Seriously?" Yusuke asked as he walked up behind her, gently putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know, I really don't," said Ema, "This is all too much! Just too much!" She started shaking with confusion and fear.

"Hey now, don't be like that," Yusuke said as he tried pulling her closer, "calm down a little okay?"

"I just, I just don't know how to handle all of this!" Ema shouted. She turned around and burred her face into Yusuke's shirt. Yusuke could feel her his shirt getting wet with her tears.

"Hey, hey, it'll be alright! You'll see, I'll make sure you're safe. I'm here for you!" Yusuke said, doing his best to comfort her.

Ema looked up at him, still teary eyed.

"Yusuke," she said softly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry you're getting so caught up with this!"

"Now don't talk like that! This isn't your fault. And besides, even if I had chance to bail out, I wouldn't. I'm here with you until the end!"

"You're always good to me Yusuke, even if it ends in up bad for you!" Ema said, as she trembled.

"Yeah, well, you're worth it. I mean, you are my sister after all," said Yusuke, sheepishly.

"Right, sister," said Ema. "Yusuke?"

"Hmm?" Yusuke said. Ema looked up at him, tears still in her eyes before she leaned up and gently kissed his lips.

"Hmm?!" Yusuke managed to think as she did.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM

'What's happening?!' Yusuke thought in a panic as Ema kissed him. He had long for this day for so long and under normal circumstances he'd be deeping the kiss! However, for some reason, he felt it was wrong.

"No, stop!" he said as he managed to pull himself away.

"What's wrong?" Ema asked.

"What's wrong? This is, this was wrong. You shouldn't be kissing me right now!" said Yusuke.

"Why not?" Ema asked.

"I, I honestly don't know!" Yusuke split out, "I, I mean, aren't you just doing this because you're upset?"

Ema had to think about it for a moment, "I guess in a weird way," she admitted, "I'm sorry. I just, I just wanted to feel a little comforted and the best way I could think of was to kiss you, I guess. Oh Yusuke, I'm so sorry! Here I am bringing you more into my problems!"

"No, it's not like that, it's just that," Yusuke said, "This is confusing all around. So, if you happened to feel something like kissing me, it's a little understandable. I just don't want to make you do something you'll regret."

Ema sighed. "You're right," she said. She looked back out at the window.

Yusuke walked over to a nearby wall and hit his head, repeatedly.

'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' he thought over and over.

* * *

"Majesty?" Richard asked as he followed behind the kind, "If this girl does turn out to be your granddaughter, is she going to be your heir in place of Robert?"

"I would love nothing more if she would, but I won't force her into it," said Stephone.

"You won't?" Richard asked.

"No, she just found out who she is, that's startling enough for anyone. I don't want her to feel pressure of suddenly having the whole responsibility of the country on her shoulders. Right now, all I want to do is know I can have some time with my granddaughter while I'm still on this earth."

"Sire, your nephew is here at the gate," a servant said as he approached, bowing his head.

"Richard, get rid of him, I have no time for him at the moment," Stephone ordered.

"My pleasure sir," said Richard as he walked away.

* * *

Richard walked out until he came to the front gate where he saw Robert standing with Henry behind him.

"Open this gate, right now!" Robert ordered, "I want to speak my uncle!"

"I'm sorry, but his majesty King Stephone, is unavailable," said Richard.

"Unavailable?" said Robert, "for me? His heir?"

"He has other issues to worry about," said Richard, "It seems he may have been reunited with his long-lost granddaughter."

Robert's eyes were a mixture of anger and worry. "That's actually what I've come to tell him. That girl was actually an imposter! Along the lines of that one girl claiming to be a Russian princess or something, Anastasia or something?"

"She was a grand Duchess, you moron and as to whether or not that girl we found you with is an imposter, I'm handling the investigation into it. I've already arrange for a DNA test to take place to determine if she's related to the king or not."

"But," Robert started to protest.

"I advise you to come back later, much later, when his majesty's not so busy," Richard said smugly, "Good day to you Robert." He nodded at him with a smirk before walking back to the palace.

Robert hit the gates hard with his hand mad before walking back to his limo, barely waiting for Henry to get back in as well.

"Looks like we're going to have to figure out a different strategy huh?" Henry said calmly, as he played with one of his knives.

* * *

Marion sat in a tree near the palace gates, watching the limo drive away.

'Good riddance,' she thought as made her way through branches of the many different trees. However, she noticed her path was blocked by another squirrel blocking her path. This one had black fur with a brown belly with his ears brown in on the inside. His eyes were so squinted, it was hard to tell if he could see through them or not.

"Hello Marion," he said.

"Bernard," Marion said simply in response as she tried to walk past. Bernard however moved to block her path. Marion groaned.

"Don't you have some little squirrels to terrorize or kitchen staff to scare?" she asked annoyed.

"Have you seen the new guest we have here in the palace?" Bernard asked.

"You stay away from her, you understand! I order you as the king's companion, stay away from her! I won't have you spying for that fake heir of yours!" Marion snapped before she managed to jump around him and continue on her way.

"You won't be the king's companion much longer, soon that title will belong to me, once Lord Robert take the throne," Bernard taunted.

That got Marion to stop in her tracks, "You know he's not fit to be king, even if he is his majesty's nephew! You and he can't even talk to each other!"

"We have other ways to communicate," Bernard bragged.

"That's not the same and you know it! Your so-called master is not fit to be king! He doesn't deserve it! And you won't ever be a king's companion, no matter how hard you try!" Marion snapped back at him before she hurried away.

"We'll see," Bernard said after she left. He looked up further to where he could see Ema looking out her window.

'So, this is the little brat trying to take Robert's place,' he thought, "I'll be dead before I let her ruin my chances at being the king's companion. Even if we can't really talk, I will be a king's companion, one way or another!'

* * *

Masaomi walked downstairs in a daze having not slept well the night before, only to see the living room and dining room all occupied by his brothers, all looking similar to how he felt.

"So, I take it you didn't get any sleep either?" Ukyo said suddenly appearing in front of him with a cup of coffee.

"I can't imagine how anyone could sleep, given the situation," said Masaomi, taking a sip from his coffee, "How long have you been up?"

"At least since the crack of dawn," said Ukyo, "I was the first one up. I had to take my mind off of everything going on."

"Yeah, it looks like everyone had a hard time sleeping last night," said Masaomi sadly, "has anyone called?"

"Not that I know of," said Ukyo.

"Hmm," Masaomi moaned as he wondered around his brothers in the living room making his way to the dining room. He sighed in frustration when he saw one particular brother slouched over the table.

"Wataru," he said walking over behind the boy, "Don't tell me you were up all night too."

"Hmm?" Wataru said as he lifted his head, "I was trying to think up a plan to storm the castle and save Big sister!"

"Castle? What's this about a castle?" Masaomi asked.

"That's what Tsubaki said, he said a king had kidnapped big sister and holding her hostage in a big castle!" said Wataru.

"Tsubaki!" Masaomi shouted walking back to the living room.

"Well, he was asking what was happening and I had to tell him something. It's close though, I mean the royal service said they're holding on to them," said Tsubaki.

"Don't worry Masa-Bro, I have a great plan for storming the castle!" Wataru insisted.

"I'm sure you do," Kaname said, patting his head.

"Good morning," everyone suddenly heard a new voice coming in from the hallway. Everyone looked up and saw Natsume walking in.

"Natsume, what are you doing here?" Masaomi asked.

"I came by to see if there was any new development from yesterday with Ema and Yusuke," said Natsume.

"How did you find out about that?" asked Ukyo as he prepared a coffee cup for his brother.

"Azusa called and told me about it last night," Natsume explained.

"Well, nothing new has happened yet, but maybe we can try calling the numbers that woman gave us last night," said Masaomi.

"Are you sure this isn't some sort of stunt or prank of some kind?" Natsume asked.

"No, the answering messages I got after I call both numbers were the real deal," Masaomi insisted.

"Have our parents called at all?" Natsume asked.

"No, but it could be simply because they're both really busy at the moment," said Masaomi. Though, to be honest, he was really hoping to avoid the phone call from his stepfather.

"Hey!" the brother all heard coming from the back door. In stormed Futo looking annoyed, "So did they find the two or what?"

"You heard about it too?" Iori asked.

"I got Masa's message asking me what I remember happening and from the police asking if I remember where I last saw the idiot and our sister at. What the hell is going on exactly? I turned down a photo shoot and interview to come here to find out what was going on!"

"Well, we don't know anything new this morning," said Masaomi.

"Oh, that's just great!" said Futo, "Ukyo, make me some tea, now! I need to relax my throat somehow!"

"Coming right up," said Ukyo as he headed back to the kitchen.

"Make sure there's lemon in it!" Futo made sure to order before walking back to couch and take a seat.

"Yes Futo," Ukyo called back.

"I see someone's still annoying," said Natsume.

Suddenly, everyone jumped at the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"Who could be here this early in the morning?" Azusa asked as everyone stood up from where they were.

"I don't know," said Masaomi as he walked to the door. Several brothers followed, curious.

When Masaomi opened the doors, there stood two important looking people. One was a man, clearly Japanese. The other was a woman, and obviously a foreigner.

"Hello, is this the Asahina residence?" the man asked.

"Yes," said Masaomi.

"I'm Kouki Cho from Minato Shun's office and this is Elizabeth Smith from John Myers' office. You called both our offices last night in regards to your brother and sister being in Elence?" asked the man.

"Yes sir, are you here to help us?" Masaomi asked.

"Actually, we're here to ask if we can use your living room TV to set up link to speak with your brother and sister and the king," said Elizabeth.

"You want to set up a TV link to the king of Elence?" Masaomi asked.

"We get to talk to the king?!" Wataru asked excited.

"Please, if you can," said Kouki.

"Uh, I guess, if it's necessary," said Masaomi.

"Yes, the king is very insisted," said Elizabeth.

"Well, then please come in," said Masaomi.

"Come along men," Elizabeth called out as she and Masaomi walked into the condo, followed by a few other men holding several equipment. They quickly headed to the living room and started to work on the big screen TV.

"Just what did Ema and Yusuke get themselves into?" Tsubaki asked as the brothers all watched, confused.

* * *

Ema looked out at the vast gardens she had seen earlier that morning.

"Hey, Yusuke?" she asked.

"Yeah, what?" Yusuke asked from his wall.

"Want to go look at those gardens or some of the other sights of the castle?" Ema asked.

Yusuke thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, might be better than just sitting around here," he decided as he went and pounded at the door, "Hey Billy!"

The door quickly opened and Billy poked his head in, "You called?" he asked.

"We want to go look around," Yusuke said.

"Oh of course," Billy said, allowing the two out.

"Thank you," Ema said kindly as she and Yusuke walked past him.

"Where would you like to go first?" Billy asked.

"Could we maybe see one of gardens we saw from our windows?" Ema asked.

"Right this way," said Billy.

"Hold up there," Richard suddenly said as he walked up to the group.

"Richard?" Ema said in alarm.

"Miss Ema, would you and your brother like to come with me to the king's office real fast?" Richard asked.

"Oh, sure," said Ema.

The two followed Richard to King Stephone's office where he looked busy with his work.

"Oh Ema, Yusuke, have a seat, I'm about to get in contact with your brothers, but I wanted to ask you first. If there was nothing in their way, how would your brothers feel about coming to Elence? I'm actually curious about meeting them personally.

"Oh, I don't know, some might be willing to come but others might be a little hesitant," said Ema.

"Well, I'll just have to make sure they have to come," said Stephone.

* * *

"They're not doing any permanent damage to the TV set, are they?" Masaomi asked.

"No sir, the Tv will be just fine," Kouki assured him, "and if for some reason there is some damage, you can rest assured my office will pay for a new one."

"Thank you," said Masaomi.

"We're all set sir, madam," one of the technicians.

"Thank you," said Elizabeth as she pulled out her cell phone, "Let them know we're ready."

"Please, take a seat," Kouki said to the brothers. All 12 brothers gathered around the big couch.

"Oh Louis, where's Ema's little friend Juli?" Hikaru asked.

"He had a rough night so I left him sleeping in my room," Louis said.

"Well I hope he's not too upset if we get to find out what happened to Ema while he was dreaming away," said Hikaru with his usual smirk.

* * *

"Your majesty, they're all set up with the link," Richard said as he walked over to the big screen TV on the wall.

"Good, good," Stephone said as he started to move in his chair. It was then Ema and Yusuke realized he was sitting in a fancy mobile chair.

He drove it over to the TV where to chairs had been set up for Ema and Yusuke.

"Come, sit," he insisted.

Ema went and sat next to him while Yusuke sat next to her.

Richard was still standing in front of the TV as he finally turned it on.

* * *

The Asahina brothers all watched as their TV was turned on and a man they didn't recognize came into view.

"Hello, can you see me? Can you hear me?" he asked.

"We hear you Richard," Elizabeth replied, "Can you see and hear us?"

"Yes, but please use the microphone for the brothers so they don't have to get to close to the TV," Richard instructed.

"Of course, sir," said Elizabeth. A technician handed a mic to Masaomi as Richard cleared his throat.

"Presenting his majesty King Stephone," he said as step aside to reveille the king, Ema and Yusuke.

"Hey looks it's them!" Tsubaki said out loud.

"Big Sister!" Yusuke!" Wataru shouted.

"Thank god they're alright!" said Ukyo.

"Hello Asahina brothers, it's nice to see you all live," Stephone started to say.

"Uh, do we have to address him back in a certain way?" Masaomi asked.

"Just make sure you either address him as his majesty, his highness or the full title of King Stephone," said Elizabeth.

"Um, well hello your majesty," Masaomi said in to the mic.

"Nice to see you all," said King Stephone, "would you like to speak to your brother and sister?"

"Are you guys alright?" Masaomi asked.

"Oh yes, we're quite fine, for the most part," said Ema.

"How did you end up there?" asked Masaomi.

"It's a long a story, one we're not still fully aware of," said Ema.

"I think we've figured it out though," said Stephone, "You see some of my loyal subjects seemed to be under the impression that Ema is actually my granddaughter."

"Huh?" said the other Asahina brothers together.

"Are you sure you should be talking like that right now?" Ema asked.

"Well, no reason in holding that back," said Stephone, "They might as well the bulk of your reason why you're here."

"Are you sure Ema's your granddaughter sir?" Masaomi asked.

"Oh yes, there's been multiple amounts of evidence that we're currently conducting a DNA test to find out for sure," said Stephone.

"Oh, really?" Hikaru, "Our little sister a princess? How amazing!"

"Who's that lady with you? One of your wives or something?" Stephone asked looking at Hikaru.

"Uh, sir," Ema said as she leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Stephone, "Sir Hikaru."

"Think nothing of it your highness," said Hikaru, "I'm actually a little flattered."

"Anyway, moving right along," said King Stephone, "Ema actually told me a bit about you. I found it all interesting. And as such, I'd like to personally invite you Elence as my royal guests."

"You want us to come to Elence?" Masaomi asked.

"Oh yes, you'll have complete access to the royal palace, royal facilities, and other special benefits that members of the royal family are entitled to."

"Oh, did you hear that Masa!" Wataru said excited, "We get to go on vacation as to a royal palace!"

"Uh, well I don't know if we all can come your highness, what with our jobs and all," said Masaomi.

"Oh. I have that covered," said Stephone.

At that, the two officials came and stood in front of the Asahina brothers.

Kouki cleared his throat, "Oh behalf of the Japanese government, I officially appoint the following men, Masaomi, Ukyo, Kaname, Hikaru. Tsubaki, Azusa, Natsume, Louis, Subaru, Iori, Futo and Wataru Asahina as official ambassadors of Japanese government to the country of Elence."

"On behalf of the Elence government, we accept the following men as ambassadors of the Japanese government," Elizabeth replied, shaking hands with Kouki .

"I'm sorry, what just happened?" Tsubaki asked.

"You've all been appointed as ambassadors to the country of Elence," said Kouki , "As such, you can go to Elence anytime no matter what, and your job is secured no matter how long away you are from it."

"So, if we were to go, we won't have to worry about our jobs?" Kaname asked, "Sounds sweet to me. I'm in."

"I would love to go visit an actual palace!" said Hikaru.

"I want to go! I want to go!" Wataru insisted.

"Calm down, calm down," Masaomi said, "Is it really important that we all come?"

"I would certainly appreciate it," said Stephone.

"It's rude to turn down an invitation from the king, any king," said Elizabeth.

"And your government wants you to go to represent them," said Kouki.

"Well, what am I supposed to about my career as an idol?" Futo asked.

"And I'm in the middle of a big project," said Natsume.

"If some of you still need to do your job, we can help set up for you to do it here in Elence," said Stephone.

The brothers kept looking at each other.

"Sir, what if it turns out Ema's not your granddaughter?" Masaomi asked.

"Then she's allowed to go home with you all of you, no harm no foul," said Stephone.

"I guess we're all going to Elence then," said Masaomi.

"Yeah Vacation! Vacation!" said Wataru, "I'm going to go pack now!"

"I hope they really can help me do my work while I'm over there," said Natsume, "Also, how am I supposed to do with my cats?"

"You can either take them with you or as an ambassador, you're entitled to either have a caretaker look after them or have them taken care of at your choice of kennel for while you're gone," said Elizabeth.

"Well, I think I'd like to take them with me, if we don't know how long we're going to be there apparently," said Natsume.

"We'll make the arrangements," said Kouki , "And we'll take care of your jobs. All you gentlemen have to worry about is packing. We hope to leave by tomorrow at the latest."

"Okay, looks like we have some packing to do then," said Masaomi as the brothers all stood up.

"Uh, can I see one of you gentlemen real fast, Louis?" Stephone asked.

"Me your majesty?" Louis said as he came closer to the TV. Stephone studied him carefully.

"Hmm, you're just as Ema described you," he said, "I look forward to seeing you in person."

"Oh, well, thank you, your majesty," said Louis.

* * *

Upstairs, poor Juli was tossing and turning around on Louis' bed.

"Chi, Chi!" he kept saying.

"Vacation! Vacation!" he woke up to the sound of Wataru's voice.

"I don't know how much of a vacation it'll be if we're supposed to be representatives in a government job," said Azusa.

"What?" Juli said poking his head out of Louis' room.

"It sounds like a vacation! Do you think Elence has any beaches or amusement parks?!" Wataru asked.

"Elence? Job? What is going on?" Juli asked, "Where's Louis?!" He hurried out of the room and downstairs where he saw a few more of the brothers all talking and Louis standing in front of the TV for some reason.

"Louis, Louis, what is going on exactly?!" Juli asked running over to him.

"Oh Juli, here you are," Louis said picking him up, "Look, Chi's alright and so is Yusuke." He held up the squirrel to the TV.

"You mean you found Chi?" Juli said looking at the TV where he saw Ema, Yusuke and King Stephone.

"Juli!" Stephone shouted when he saw him.

Juli screamed when he saw Stephone.

"Your Majesty!" he said in a panic.

"You little scamp!" said Stephone.

"Juli," Ema said as he came closer to TV.

"So Juli, I think it's time you fully explain to me and to Ema why you never told her about her real family!" Stephone ordered.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

Juli could feel himself sweating as he looked at the king's image in the TV.

"Oh no!" he said.

"You little scamp! To think you're still alive!" Stephone said.

"Juli, you know the king?" Louis asked.

"Uh, I might," Juli sputtered.

"Might?!" said Stephone, "Might?! Marion, get over here and listen to what your nephew just said!"

"Aunt Marion?!" Juli said panicking some more as his aunt appeared on Stephone's shoulder.

"Juli!" she said, also sounding mad, "hello dear."

"Hello, Aunt Marion," Juli said sheepishly.

"I believe the king said you have some explaining to do in regards to not telling Ema the full truth about her family, like say her mother, Princess Yolanda?" Marion.

Juli looked down ashamed.

"It was because of Chi's father, Kenji," he confessed.

"My father?" Ema said.

"I knew it!" Stephone said, "See Ema, you are my granddaughter!"

"What do you think is going on here exactly with Louis and Ema's pet?" Masaomi asked looking at the commotion.

"Well, let's just say your sister's pet may provide further proof she really is the king's granddaughter," said Elizabeth, "Elence squirrels are a common pet among the royal family and if Ema had one with her, that might mean Ema's at least had contact with someone from the royal family of Elence."

"Juli's an Elence squirrel?" Masaomi asked. Suddenly he felt his phone going off and pulled it out, "Oh, dear, here we go," he said when he saw it was Rintaro calling.

"Masaomi?" Rintaro said sounding concern, "What's this about Ema missing?"

"Calm down, she's been found and appears to be safe for the time being," said Masaomi.

"What do you mean she appears safe?" Rintaro asked.

"Well somehow, she ended up in the country of Elence and," Masaomi started to say.

"Elence?! She's in Elence?!" Rintaro shouted.

"Yes, and with the king none the less," said Masaomi.

"Oh no," Rintaro moaned, "I got to go, I'll call you back."

"Wonder what that was all about," said Masaomi.

* * *

"So Juli, are you going to tell us why you kept Ema's heritage a secret after all this time?" Stephone asked, "what her father made you do?"

"Well," Juli started to say, "it happened after Yolanda got sick and died."

Everyone saw King Stephone look down sad and sigh at Juli's words.

"My poor Yolanda," he said softly, "Anyway, please go on."

"Your majesty, please know, after Yolanda ran away with Kenji and Rintaro, she had every intent of returning to you and Elence. It's just that she wanted to know she could marry and have a child in peace and safety."

"That sounds like Yolanda," said Stephone.

"But when she passed away, leaving Kenji all alone with Chi, he wasn't sure how easy he would be able to return Ema to the kingdom to be put in her proper place as your heir and make sure she was safe. So, he decided to just keep Chi as she was, being raised as a normal girl for as long as he could, just so he knew she could grow up happy and safe. And then came his accident that took his life."

"Poor Kenji," said Stephone.

"And you see, as he laid dying, Rintaro and I were both at his side, he made us promise to never tell Chi her true lineage. He made us promise to raise her as a simple girl and just made sure she lived her life happy. We both swore to him on his death bed and we did our best to keep that promise all throughout her life. Even when Chi found out she was adopted, we both separately decided it would be best to not tell her the truth about being royalty. I hope you can understand and forgive both of us for never telling you Chi. You as well your highness."

"Of course, I can!" Ema declared.

"I supposed it's forgivable, especially knowing that Yolanda did intend to return as I always believed she would, had she not died," said Stephone. He lowered her head, then looked at Ema. "Now do you believe me when I say you are in fact my granddaughter and a princess?"

"It's almost impossible not to now," said Ema, getting a little teary eyed.

"Oh Chi!" Juli said, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Juli," said Ema, "But I may want to go back to my room for a little bit." She was surprised by Yusuke putting his arms around her to comfort her.

"Of course," said Stephone, "I should leave your brothers to pack. I hope to see you all soon, "Especially you Louis."

"Thank you, your majesty," said Louis as he bowed his head and headed away.

"I wonder why his majesty is so eager to meet me out of all people," he said.

"Why don't wait until you see him in person? It might be easier to understand," Juli suggested.

"Juli, do you know why?" Louis asked seriously.

"I have a theory," said Juli, "But I'd like to see what the king says first."

"I'm actually a little nervous now to go to Elence," said Louis.

* * *

"I supposed we're going to have to mark Yolanda's name as official dead in the book of records," Richard said sadly.

"Yes, see that you do," said King Stephone, "But hold off on telling anyone until we have the results of the DNA test back. We can plan how to announce Ema and Yolanda's passing together and let the country both mourn their lost princess and welcome their newest princess."

"Yes, your highness," Richard said bowing.

Nearby, Yusuke started to gently lead Ema out of the office, with Billy not too far behind them.

Before they could exit the room, Ema's realized her phone was ringing.

"Papa?!" she said in alarm when she saw her father's name on the screen. She answered it quickly.

"Ema, is it true?! Are you in Elence?!" Rintaro asked quickly.

"Yes Papa, I am,' said Ema, "I, uh, I'm apparently a princess here! The king my grandfather."

"Oh Ema," Rintaro moaned, "Oh Ema I'm so sorry! You're probably so mad at me right now huh?! I know I should have told you sooner, but I promised your real father that I wouldn't! He wanted you to grow up safe and he didn't think that would happened if he brought you back to Elence! Especially without your mother to help back his story!"

"I understand Papa," said Ema.

"Ema, who are you talking to?" Stephone asked as he wheeled his chair over to the kids.

"My father, Rintaro," said Ema softly.

"So, he finally makes an appearance?" Stephone said, "May I speak to him? Or better yet, tell him, I'm calling him."

"Papa, King Stephone, or Grandfather wants to talk to you," said Ema.

"Does he? I figured as much," said Rintaro, "Please give him my number and I will gladly call him."

"Will do Papa," said Ema.

"Ema, please believe me when I say I still love you and will help out in any way I can," said Rintaro.

"I know Papa, I know," said Ema.

"I'll call you when I'm done calling the king," said Rintaro.

"Okay Papa," said Ema as she hung up her phone, "I'm ready to go back to my room."

"How about you try going to the gardens like you wanted?" Billy suggested.

"Hey yeah, he's right, let's try that," Yusuke said, "Some fresh air might do you some good."

"Alright, let's do that," said Ema. She let Yusuke keep his arms around her as they walked down a different hallway along with another guard.

* * *

Elsewhere Robert slammed his fists against the wall of his private office of his own home.

"God damn it! God damn it! We should have just killed her! Why did I think bringing her was a good idea?!"

"We could have used her if we had more time to figure it all out," said Henry as he slumped on the couch in the office playing around with his knife some more.

"There's got to be another card we can play, something we haven't thought about yet!" Robert said, "At this point, Richard or the old fart himself will find a way kick me out of line! And I'm not going to let my mother down! Not now! Not after all this time and preparation!"

Suddenly he heard some squeaking and saw his little squirrel jump on to his desk.

"Ah, Bernard, hello," Robert said with delight as he rubbed one of Bernard's cheeks with his finger, "Did you see the brat?" Bernard nodded, "What did you think of her?" Bernard shook his head with disgust.

"Yeah? Not a fan huh?" said Robert, "Did you get anything from the uncle's little vermin?"

Bernard made another disgusted face before picking up a pen from Robert's desk and writing out the word Juli.

"Juli? As in Yolanda's companion?!" Robert asked. Bernard nodded, "God, I hated him! He always attacked me and what was that nickname Yolanda gave me anytime he did that? Oh yeah, I'm a wolf or something! Don't tell me he's still alive!"

Bernard merely nodded his head again.

"Damn it! If that thing comes back, that'll further prove that bitch is really the princess!" Robert shouted getting more and more angry.

"Well, maybe you can play is up as her hero," Henry suddenly said.

"What?" Robert asked him.

"Make the first announcement about her being back and play it up like you found her and brought her back. You'll be seen as the hero, and if anyone tries bringing up that you tried to kill her, it can easily be played up that it's a personal attack against you. Plus, if she's thrust into the spotlight before she's ready, she'll either crack under the pressure and turn tale and run. Or, she'll "boldly" try to take charge and fail miserably at it, making herself look bad in the eyes of the people. In either case, she'll look bad and the stupid commoners will be begging for you," Henry explained, "that sort of thing works all the time in American politics."

"Hey yeah, yeah, that's a great idea," Robert said. He picked up his phone and dialed, "Get me my media secretary, now! We have a press conference to plan!"

* * *

Ema felt a little better as Yusuke held her in his arms, walking with her to the garden. When they finally arrived at the door that led outside, they stepped out into what almost looked like a fairy tale kingdom.

"Wow, is this all real?" Ema said as she looked around at all the different flowers and trees in blossom. It was little magical in its own way.

"Are we allowed to go anywhere here?" Ema asked the guard walking with them.

"Absolutely your highness," the guard confirmed.

"Please don't call me that," Ema requested.

"Call you, your majesty?" the guard asked.

"Any of those royal titles," Ema said, "I'm still not ready to be addressed as someone important like that."

"Oh, I beg your pardon my lady," the guard apologized.

"Don't worry about that sort of thing, okay?" Yusuke said as he and Ema walked among the gravel path in-between all the flower beds and trees.

"I, I can sort of accept the king if my grandfather and that my mother was from here, but I'm not sure I can fully accept being a princess," said Ema, "most people don't just wake up one day and suddenly live in a palace, wear fancy dresses and ride around in royal carriages."

"Well, if it means anything, I think you'd make a great princess," said Yusuke.

"You do?" Ema asked.

"Well yeah, you're kind, helpful, caring, you want what's best for everyone, even if means scarifying your own happiness. You totally have what it takes to be a princess," said Yusuke, "I mean, didn't you use to imagine you were a princess as a kid or anything?"

"Of course, I did, almost any little girl does at one point or another," said Ema, "That doesn't prove I'm capable of being a princess. What if I mess everything up? What if I do everything wrong? What if they want me to be queen after grandfather dies? What if I just don't want to be queen?"

"Do you want to be queen at all?" Yusuke.

"I don't know yet, but something tells me that if I'm asked I won't be able to back down," said Ema.

"I'm sure your granddad and his little security guy Richard can help you through it. And we have all our brothers coming, maybe one of them would know how to help you with it. Hell, I'll stay and do what I can to help even I don't know shit about how to run a country. I'll just stay for moral support or something, I don't know. But, if they do sort of guilt trick you into taking over after your grandfather's gone, I'll stay with you as long as you need me to."

"You'd do that, for me?" Ema asked.

"Hell yeah," said Yusuke.

"Is that all you'll do if you stay behind? Just offer moral support?" Ema asked.

"Well, I don't know what else I can do for you," said Yusuke, "I supposed I can try going to college here and taking whatever kind of course you need to take in order be a royal advisor, but I'll do it. Why, what else do you need me to do?"

"Never mind," Ema said. She slowly let go of Yusuke and walked off a little ways ahead by herself.

"No, wait, what did you mean?" Yusuke asked as he hurried after her.

"I, just wondered if anything could happen between the two of us," Ema said softly.

"Like what, what are you talking about?" Yusuke asked, feeling slightly nervous.

"Never mind, it's like you said before when I kissed you, I'm just emotional and not thinking straight," said Ema.

"Um, okay," said Yusuke.

'Damn it!' he thought.

"Hey Yusuke, come look at these," Ema called out when she came to a clearing further down the path.

"What, more trees or flowers?" Yusuke said as he hurried after her.

"It's the trees I saw from our window," said Ema standing in the center of the four beautiful trees. The blossoms were starting to fall all around her and Ema was starting to feel relaxed enough that she started to twirl around under them. The different colored peddles started to almost dance around her, landing on her hair and clothes. Not that Ema cared to much, they were soft to the touch and it felt a little like small kisses or hugs landing on her body.

Yusuke leaned against another tree watching Ema as she danced among the peddles. It looked good knowing she had found a way to relax and sort of act like her old self again.

On top of that, she looked more beautiful than she ever had dancing in the middle of the peddles falling. He almost wished he could make this image last forever.

* * *

"So, your majesty, I realized it's late, but I hope you can at least forgive me for taking away your daughter and not telling you about your granddaughter," Rintaro said as he bowed to the king on the big screen TV.

King Stephone sat with his hands folded, seriously thinking about what Rintaro had said to him, which was the same thing Juli had told him as well. How Yolanda had intended to return to him and Elence with Ema someday, but when she died he and Kenji had thought it best to just keep Ema away from all the trauma of being a royal.

"I supposed your actions are forgivable, since everything you told me makes sense in regards to Yolanda and Kenji," he said at last, "I had sense Yolanda wanted to run away for a while even before you and Kenji came onto the scene. You two, especially Kenji, made it easier to finally do it. Oh Yolanda, I wish I could have at least gotten to say goodbye before you fully passed away."

"Again, I do apologize for that too your majesty," Rintaro insisted, "It was just Kenji and I weren't sure how we could let you know about that without you finding out about Yolanda. If you did, that meant Robert would have too and lords knows what he would have tried to do to her as baby."

"True, very true," Stephone agreed, "Well, no matter, the important thing is, I know about Ema now and she and I can start to hopefully form a relationship as a grandfather and granddaughter. That's what's really important."

"Yes, your majesty of course," said Rintaro, "Um, I'm curious, do you plan on keeping Ema in Elence with you or making her queen afterwards?"

"Well, I would like her to stay in Elence and would be beyond happy if she did become my successor, however I do not plan to force her to do any. If she wishes to return to Japan and not become queen, I will respect her wishes and let her live her life as she sees fit," Stephone assured Rintaro, "All I really wish is that she at lease maintain a happy relationship with me as her grandfather."

"I'm sure Ema would like that, she's never had much of a family. Kenji and I both lost our parents and even Miwa's parents have both passed away so Ema's never known what it's like to have grandparents. That alone should make her super happy," said Rintaro.

"Well then I should do my best to make sure she gets that," Stephone said with a smile.

The king was so wrapped up in his conversation with Rintaro that he didn't notice Richard suddenly pulling out his phone and talking on it.

"What? When? Are you serious? Right now? Shit! He wouldn't!" he started to say out loud to the point the king finally noticed.

"Richard, what's the matter?" Stephone asked as he maneuvered his wheelchair around to look at his assistant.

"We may have a situation sire!" Richard said in a panic as he walked over to the TV, "I'm sorry Rintaro, but we will have to talk to you later!" He turned the screen off and hit another button. Immediately, Robert's image came on the screen, standing behind a podium with several different microphones with a smug smile on his face. On the bottom of the screen was a big highlight saying, "LORD ROBERT RESCUES PRINCESS YOLANDA'S LONG LOST DAUGHTER FROM KIDNAPPERS"

"What the hell is that man up to now?!" Stephone asked as Robert began to speak.

"My fellow people, I Lord Robert, your beloved heir to the throne of Elence, has finally at long last found my long-lost cousin, Princess Yolanda's cousin and have brought her back to where she belongs, here in Elence."

"Lord Robert, what makes you so sure this girl really is Princess's Yolanda's daughter?" asked a reporter.

"Her face, if you saw her face, there would be no question that she is in fact my beloved cousin's daughter and my loving aunt Wilma's granddaughter. She looks so much like them, beautiful and kind."

"Lord Robert, how did you find her?"

"Well, as you many of you know, it was long since rumored that the two explores that came from Japan many years ago kidnapped poor Yolanda and took her away. Well, it just so happened I found one of them at an auction sponsored by our country not too long ago. Naturally I did some research and saw he had an adoptive daughter that looked just like Yolanda. Naturally my first instinct was to find the poor girl and bring her here, to her home. When she was first brought here, I took her to a secret place to study her some more before turning her over Sir Richard of the royal security who took her to the castle where she is currently being held with her grandfather the king."

"So, you really did save her?"

"Of course," said Robert, "no one would want to see the king reunited with his granddaughter than me."

"Lord Robert, what about Princess Yolanda? Have you discovered what happened to her?"

"Alas, we're still not sure, but it looks as though she may have been killed, maybe by her two kidnappers while they were holding her hostage," said Robert.

"Are you saying she was hostage by the two explores?"

"Well of course, why else would Princess Yolanda not return to her home country?" asked Robert.

"What's going to happen to them?"

"Well, one of them has already received his just punishment as he had also died a while ago. As for the other, we are on a man hunt for him as we speak and will finally bring him to justice for kidnapping my poor cousin," said Robert.

"What does this girl do to your status as the heir of the throne?"

Robert seemed to flinch at that comment, " _That_ , is something my grandfather and my new cousins are going to have to figure out. But whatever choice they decide I'm sure it'll be for the best of the country."

"Is she going to become the next in line for the throne?"

"Again, that's something they'll have to discuss but I know the right choice will be made. And if it comes to pass that I am no longer going to be your future king, then that is how it should be and I will still do my best to serve and protect the country I love so much. Thank you for your time." At that Robert stepped away from the podium looking confident in himself.

* * *

"Well, that'll definitely get their attention away from any actual kidnapping and murder attempt rumors," Robert said happily.

"Worked like a charm," said Henry.

"Boy to be a fly on the wall when the king and Richard see the shit hit the wall!" Robert said with an evil chuckle.

"I especially like the part where you called out for manhunt for Rintaro," said Henry.

"I do plan on following through that, making him a public enemy will definitely take attention away from me and any further actions we may have to take to make sure that brat is no longer in my way," said Robert.

"Good idea, good idea," Henry praised.

* * *

"So, they're labeling Rintaro and Kenji as kidnappers, holding Yolanda against her will and whatnot," Stephone muttered as he watched Robert's press conference come to a closed.

"And trying to show himself off as the hero bringing Ema back," said Richard mad, "now if we try claiming he's the real kidnapper and attempting murderer, it'll look like false rumors trying to make him look bad, even with all the proof we have."

"That's how politics works sadly, sometimes," Stephone said, "He has so many people just eating out of his hand, it's ridiculous."

"I wouldn't be surprise if some of his followers, even some of the members of the High Council would take it on themselves to eliminate the poor girl. He has many powerful allies in the High Council," said Richard.

"Yes, and there goes my plan for doing this slowly and quietly in introducing Ema to the people," said Stephone, "Where is the girl now?"

"She's was heading for the gardens last I saw," said Richard.

"Double her guards, make sure she has lots more security for the time being. And make sure there's more security for when her brothers arrive. Things might get a little more intense now that the cat's out of the bag," Stephone said with somber face.

'I hope now that she's going to be in the spotlight, the added attention and pressure won't scare Ema away from me,' he thought.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Yusuke kept watching as Ema danced among the falling peddles when she stopped and looked to him smiling.

"Come on Yusuke, let's keep looking around some more," she said eagerly as she hurried down the path.

"Alright, I'll be right there, hang on," Yusuke said as he started to follow him.

However, he stopped in mind track when he heard some movement behind him and turned to see a couple other guards coming up to the one currently watching them. One of them whispered into the current guard's ear, who merely nodded.

"She's just down the path here," Yusuke heard them say.

"What's going on?" Yusuke asked.

"Nothing sir, the king and Richard just thought Lady Ema could use a little more protection," said one of the guards as he walked past Yusuke down the path Ema had took.

"Why, what's going on?" Yusuke asked as he followed.

"Can't be too careful, good sir. She is the princess after all," said a second guard.

"But we're in the palace, right? She should be safe, here right?" Yusuke asked.

"It's better to be safe than sorry sir," said another guard.

"Alright," said Yusuke as he hurried up to catch up with Ema.

He and the guards found Ema stopping at a big bush that had dozens of little white flowers all around it. She reached up and gently touched it.

"How lovely," she said, "I guess it is true, some of the more beautiful plant life is found here in Elence huh?"

"One of our greatest prides my lady," said a guard.

Ema jumped and turned to see the increase amount of guards.

"Is there a reason there's more of you now?" she asked timidly.

"As requested by his majesty and the head of security," said one of the guards.

"Oh, I see," said Ema. However, she still reached over and took Yusuke's hand into hers.

"Please don't stray too far away from me," she whispered, "These men seem almost as scary as the ones that took us."

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Yusuke assured her.

* * *

"Has anyone from the media arrived yet?" Stephone asked Richard from his office.

"Not yet, but there are some reports some of the are on end route to the palace," said Richard.

"And Robert?" Stephone asked bitterly.

"His car at the front of the convoy," said Richard.

"When he arrives, let me know at once. I wish to meet with him at the front of the palace. I'll face him head on!" Stephone declared.

"As you wish, your majesty," said Richard.

"And Ema? Where is she?" Stephone asked.

"Still in the gardens sir," said Richard.

"Good place for her, safe place," said Stephone, "how many more guards did you issue?"

"At least six more, making it seven all together," said Richard.

"All trustworthy?" Stephone asked.

"Of course, sir," said Richard, "I wouldn't put ones that I don't trust fully in charge of protecting her."

"Very good," said Stephone, "If you get a chance, why don't you make up a list of servants and other staff you know Ema and her brothers can trust. I think it would be wise to let them know who is trustworthy and a list of who you don't trust, ones that are on Robert's side and wouldn't hesitate to perform some sort of evil deed to Ema or her brothers."

"Of courses, I already have Chrissy already working on it," said Richard.

"I want her to be one that welcomes the Asahina brothers to Elence tomorrow when they arrive," said Stephone, "She has the most pleasing face."

"Of course, sir," said Richard, "Sir, what about that one brother, Louis?"

"I want to hear what he might know from himself, if he knows something that might link him to the royal family," said Stephone, "but I'm almost convinced I know who he is, just as I did with Ema." Richard nodded.

"You are going to make sure she doesn't get wind of the media fast approaching," Stephone also made sure to mention.

"Absolutely," said Richard, "hopefully, it'll pass without her even hearing about it."

"Good, good, I need to protect Ema from the harsher reality of being a royal," said Stephone.

* * *

"Do you really think something might have happened?" Ema asked as she and Yusuke kept walking down the garden path.

"I don't know, I'm sure they have some sort of complicated reason why so many of these guys are following you," Yusuke said.

"Do you want to just go back to the room? It's a little more uncomfortable walking around with so many following us," Ema said timidly.

"If that's what you want," said Yusuke.

Ema nodded and looked back at the guards, "Hey um, is alright to go back to our room?"

"Yes of course your highness," said one of them.

"I really wish they wouldn't keep calling me that, no matter what everyone keeps saying," Ema whispered to Yusuke.

"Hmm," Yusuke muttered, "Hey, she said not to call her your highness, or majesty or whatever kind of royal title you guys throw around. So, don't!"

"Forgive us," said all the guards.

"Yusuke, you didn't have to yell at them like that," said Ema, "Please excuse my brother, he's just super protective of me. If you slip up and call me something like majesty or princess, that's fine. But please don't feel like you have to."

The guards all nodded. Ema was sure she saw one or two smile at her.

* * *

"If you wish to leave the room or have something brought, we're just outside my lady," one the guards said once Ema and Yusuke were brought back to her room.

"And, as always, don't answer unless, myself, Richard or Chrissy knock at the door," Billy said when he suddenly made his way through the crowd.

"Oh, hello Billy," said Ema.

"Hello, how was your walk through the garden?" Billy asked.

"Nice, just a little crowded," Yusuke said looking back at the many different guards.

"Sorry, it was a safety precaution," said Billy, "And also, I came here to let you know that we're probably going to move your brother to another room by the time your other brothers arrive."

"Oh, really?" Ema said as she and Yusuke both looked at each other.

"It's more proper not to have a young lady share a room with a boy, even if he is her brother," Billy explained. Ema noticed his eyes darting to the window, "But you know, his room will be real close to yours, so it's not like he's that far off." As he said that, he started to walk over towards the window, "You two can still spend as much time as you want together, just not sleeping in the same room."

"That's fine, I guess," said Ema, "But is something wrong outside the window?"

"It's just a little cold outside today, I figured we shouldn't risk you catching a cold," said Billy as he tried to close it.

However, Yusuke was quick to act and hurried to the window.

"What's going on?" Yusuke demanded to know as he glanced outside. He looked to the big stone gate that surrounded the palace, and beyond that, he could see lots different cars parked there, with a few more pulling up, "Something happening?"

Ema came and stood at the window as well. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about," said Billy as he shut the window.

"Why not? If she's the so-called princess here, shouldn't she be kept up to date one what's going on?" Yusuke asked.

"Um well, her grandfather thought it might be better if she not worry her head about it at the moment," said Billy.

"Shouldn't that be my choice?" Ema asked, "I'm already filled up with worry about what's happening to me."

Billy sighed before pulling out a phone, "Hey, it's me, listen, the princess caught on that something's up and she's wanting to know what's going on. Mmmhmm, mmmhmm, alright, I'll do that." He hung up and walked over to the TV, picking up the remote, "Long story short, you cousin Robert, the man who had you brought here, went to the media to announce you're here and to pass himself off as the hero who brought you here."

"Hero?!" Yusuke shouted, "He tried to have us killed!"

"I know that, and he knows that, but it'll your word against his and he's a lot more popular here than you or Ema are right now seeing as how no one's even heard of her until now. Anyway, there's a media circus outside the palace walls trying to get more on the story and hopefully a picture of Ema."

"Oh dear!" Ema said looking back to the window.

"Richard said if you want, you can watch some of the video of the news coverage on TV," Billy continued to explain as he turned on the TV. He pushed a few buttons and immediately an image of the palace came on screen with a news reporter standing in front of it.

"That's correct John, we've just arrived in front of the palace where Lord Robert has promised us a first glimpse of the long-lost princess Emma," said one reporter.

"Emma? Are they still going on about that?" Ema asked

"Is this on every station?" Yusuke asked as he tried flipping through the channels. Much to his surprise there did seem to be an abundant amount of different news stations covering the story, even some foreign ones. They even came across a station from Japan covering the story.

"Wow, this got big fast," said Yusuke.

"I don't understand something, why did Robert come forward with this? Wouldn't he want to keep me hidden so I don't get in the way of his ascension to the throne?" Ema asked

"Well if he could, he would. However, he probably figured that your grandfather wouldn't keep quiet for long about your existence, so he figured he'd beat him to the punch and bring you attention before you were ready to face it and either scare you away or make you look bad in the eyes of the people. While the whole time, he looks like the hero and the good guy, the darling prince he's convinced everyone to believe he is. It's a political strategy," Billy explained.

"Cheeky bastard," Yusuke muttered right as Robert came into view and stood in front of the gates. He was smiling smugly before he gently pushed open the gates open and walked straight down the path to the front palace steps. Several of the cameras followed closely behind him, trying to keep up with him.

* * *

Just as Robert was about to approach the front steps leading to the palace entrance, the doors flung open and Ema gasped as King Stephone walked out, leaning on his cane in full kingly attire that include a sky-blue coat decorated with several medals.

He stopped at the edge of the steps, looking down at Robert.

"Hello Robert," he said calmly.

"Hello, my beloved uncle," Robert replied cheerfully, "I've come to see my new cousin and to see that she is adjusting well to her new life."

"Well, it's an awkward adjustment to say the least, but I like to think once she's fully got a grasp on the situation she'll welcome it," Stephone replied.

"Good, good, that is wonderful to hear," said Robert, "I would love to see your sweet granddaughter and let her thank me for finally returning her home."

"Perhaps at another time, when she's more adjusted to her new surroundings," said Stephone.

"Why the wait? Surly the people of Elence should be allowed to see their princess after all this time? Many are still in morning after your daughter Princess Yolanda disappeared," said Robert.

"It's just hard for her, waking up one day to discover she's a princess, she's trying to cope with it," said Stephone, "When the time is right, I will allow her to be presented to the people."

"Oh, uncle, are you really going to disappoint everyone here without even so much as a picture she can show of the lovely maiden?" Robert insisted.

"Yes, we will arrange for a picture of sorts to be released of her in the present future, but as for her appearing in person, I will wish to wait for a more appropriate time," said Stephone.

"Uncle, there's nothing you're trying to hide about her, is there?" Robert asked.

"No, it's just as I stated before, she's needs time to adjust and her throwing herself out into the open like this really isn't the best for her now," Stephone insisted.

"I wish to believe you Uncle, I really do," Robert said, making sure to leave a slight skeptical tone in his voice, "And what do you plan to do with your daughter's kidnappers?" One of them is still, at large isn't he?"

* * *

"Kidnappers?" Ema said in alarm, "He's not talking about…,"

"Rintaro Hinata, helped Kenji Nagami abduct and force Princess Yolanda to come with them and keep her in hiding her from her beloved people and caring family, and let her die! And then kept her daughter away from her true home and true family and live a life of poverty! I can only assume, you uncle, are going to see to it that Rintaro faces justice!"

* * *

"That's not true, none of that is true!" Ema shouted, "he can't get away from this!"

"He's just playing the political felid, that's happens a lot when you're royalty as well," said Billy.

"I want to make a statement on the matter!" Ema declared, "I can't stand him bashing my fathers. Please let me go out there and say something on my dad's behalf!"

"I don't think that's a good idea your highness," Billy tried to persuade her not to.

"Please! I know it might be a little bad for me, but I can't just stand here without at least trying to defend my father! Please, let me go out there! I'll have face the consequences no matter what they are. Please!" Ema begged

"Do it! Get her out there!" Yusuke also ordered.

Billy sighed and pulled out his phone, "Hey, she's wants to come out, and say something. I know I keep telling her that, but she's says she's willing to face it. I've tried, but she's, really instant, so is her brother." There was a slight pause, "Alright," Billy said before looking back Ema, "You sure you want to do this? It's really going to make a big impact," he warned.

"If I'm really a king granddaughter and a princess's daughter, I should have to face something like this eventually," Ema declared. Billy looked a little surprised by Ema response.

"Let's get you out there," he said with pride as he opened the doors to the room and ushered the guards aside to let Ema walk out, with Yusuke right behind her.

* * *

Richard leaned over and whispered into Stephone's ear.

"She's what?!" Stephone whispered back.

"According to Billy, she wasn't going take no for an answer," said Richard.

"Oh no," Stephone muttered as he looked back to the palace, "What is she thinking?!"

"You know, you've only known her for about a day sir, maybe she has more strength and courage than you give her credit for," Richard said.

"Uncle, do you have anything to add in regards for calling for Rintaro Hinata's arrest?" Robert asked.

"Not at the moment, seeing as how we don't know all the details yet and would like to look into more. However, I may know someone who can give us a little more incite," Stephone said, "I know I said I didn't want to expose my granddaughter Ema too early, but apparently she feels she's ready to face the public herself and is coming out to make a statement."

The reporters all started buzzing all around.

"This is going to get interesting," Henry whispered behind Robert.

"Let's see what happens this, it'll tell us what angle to go at next," Robert whispered back.

* * *

Ema took a deep breath, and started to slow down when she came to the palace front doors.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," she whispered to Yusuke.

"Too late now, just go for it, I'll be right behind you the whole time," Yusuke assured her.

"Alright," Ema said as she neared the doors. Both the king and Richard turned around to look at her.

"Everyone, may I please be the first to present to you, and to Elence, Princess's Yolanda's daughter, my granddaughter, Ema," Stephone said grandly, looking back at the crowd and moving aside gracefully to reveille Ema walking out onto the palace steps.

Ema gasped at the sea of news reporters and camera men. She wasn't sure she recognized any of the names or logos on the cameras or microphones.

"Um, hello," she said timidly waving, "I don't know exactly what's expected of me to say here and now, but I had at least say something. My cousin Robert was misinformed about my father Kenji and my adoptive father Rintaro who raised me. From what I've been told, they didn't kidnap my mother, she went with them willingly. She wanted to get away from the palace life for a while, see the world, have a family in peace. Which she did, when she married my father Kenji and had me. However, she sadly died from sickness and my father or my adoptive father wasn't sure if they could just simply return me to my royal family without complications. They figured that my cousin Robert would do a good job as my grandfather's heir so they decided it would be best to raise me as a regular girl, and happy. Which, up until my father's untimely death in an accident, he did. And when my adoptive father took me in, he continued to as well. I have lived a happy and good life until recently when my cousin Robert found me and thought he'd do the right thing and bring me home. I don't know what's going to happen now that I've been expose to this life, but I did want to let you know, my fathers were not bad men. Please, don't think of them as such."

The media all started to mummer among themselves at Ema's statement.

"Smooth, real smooth," Robert whispered to Henry before walking up the stairs and standing next to Ema.

"How sweet of you to defend your fathers in such a way. However, we still don't know 100% what happened when they took your mother away from her home and family. And we won't know until we find out more, through a thorough investigation, right uncle?" he said boldly.

"I suppose that would be the best," Stephone agreed, "We are going to look into what really happened to Yolanda as best we can."

"And in the meantime, are you or are you not going to officially label Rintaro Hinata as a fugitive and make sure, if he dares tries coming back to Elence, he will be arrested on sight?" Robert asked.

"No!" Ema said in alarm.

Stephone sighed and looked out into the media, "I'm afraid I have no choice, do I? If Rintaro does return to Elence soil, I will have no choice but to have him officially arrested, less we find proof he really didn't in anyway kidnap Yolanda," he said at last.

"Grandfather?!" Ema said. She wanted to get closer to him and try asking him why he had done that, but she saw Richard get in-between her and him.

"Don't," he advised, "Not now, not on camera."

"But," Ema tried to insist.

"Wait for it," Richard whispered.

Before Ema could argue anymore, she felt a hand on her shoulders and realized it was Robert.

"Don't worry my dear sweet little cousin, Emma," he said.

"That's actually not how you pronounce my name," Ema started to say.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's be happy that until we have our little princess Emma back, and whatever new joy her presence will bring to Elence," Robert said out loud in the cameras around him, "Welcome back Princess Emma.

'So, this is finally happening, this is why Billy tried keeping me from doing coming out huh,' Ema thought. However, as she looked up at Robert's smug face, waving out to the sea of people. She felt a twinge of anger go through her. 'But, I'm going still going to face this! I'm not going to run away so easily, especially so I can clear my fathers' names!'


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Rintaro sat in his and Miwa's hotel room watching the media coverage of the revealing of Ema as the princess and him as a fugitive.

"Damn it!" he muttered, "Now I can't go and get her!"

"I didn't see Yusuke there; do you think he's okay?" Miwa asked, "Masaomi said he was with Ema when they took her right? I know Ema's in more of a predicament, but I'd like to know he's alight as well!"

"I'm sure he's fine," Rintaro assured her, "I actually think I saw him in the background inside the palace."

"Did you?" Miwa said, sounding relieved, "But what are we going to do about you?"

"I'm not too worried, seeing as how I know the king. I can understand him having to band me from his country, but I doubt he's going to put much effort into hunting me down to "arrest" me. All I can do is keep in touch with Ema and try to convince them that I did not actually kidnap Yolanda all those years ago. Although, in a weird way, we did kind of. I mean, we had to hide her true identity and sneak her out, and that can count as kidnapping, I suppose," Rintaro explained.

"But she went with you willingly, right?" Miwa reminded him.

"Even still, all that sneaking around, one could call it kidnapping," said Rintaro, "But hopefully Stephone can find a way around it. At most, I can't go to Elence to see Ema."

"Well, I can go to Elence!" Miwa declared, "Maybe I should, and get Ema and Yusuke out of there."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea at the moment," said Rintaro, "They might try arresting you as my accomplice, especially if you don't tell them where I am currently."

"But what about my sons? They're all going! Are they going to be okay?" Miwa asked in alarm.

"Masaomi said they're going there as ambassadors, representative of Japan. They're going to be treated as honored guests. I'm sure the king made that arrangement before Robert forced him to label me as a fugitive," Rintaro said calmly, "And it's been a while since we've last been home and we barely tell them full details where we go. So, I doubt they can do much to them."

"Still, I don't know if I can stay away with all my children there," Miwa said.

Before Rintaro could reply, Miwa's phone started to go off.

"Oh, it's Louis," Miwa said as she answered, "Hello, dear, is everything alright?"

"Mother, you heard about what happened to Chi and how we're going to Elence to see her?" Louis asked.

"Oh yes, I did dear," said Miwa, "Your dad and I are currently discussing this right now."

"Mother, I'm a little concern," said Louis, "I had to speak to the king alone and he seemed interested in meeting me in person out of all my brothers, since apparently I'm adopted. He seemed to know me somehow."

"Know you? How could the king of Elence know you?" Miwa asked.

"I don't know for sure, he said he'd tell me more when I arrived, but I wanted to know. Was there anything in regards to my adoption that said anything about my past?" Louis asked.

Miwa was quiet for a moment, "Nothing that I didn't already tell you. It was said you were found abandoned at a local store out in a middle of nowhere in the countryside of France," she said, "and when I first saw you at the orphanage, I just fell in love with you and wanted you to be a part of my family and so did your father."

"You sure I was abandoned?" Louis asked.

"That's what the storekeeper and his wife that found you claimed. It was late at night and they thought they heard a car driving away fast. When they came outside to investigate, they merely found you huddled up next to one of their outdoor machines, all dirty and alone wearing a pair of overalls that had your name on the front. They merely assumed that the car they heard driving away had left you there for some reason or another," Miwa said, "I told you that a long time ago, remember?"

"Yes, I do," Louis recalled, "I just wondered if there was anything else you didn't tell me for some reason or another? Like you didn't think it was important?" Louis asked.

Miwa had to think about it for a moment, "I honestly can't think of anything dear, nothing from the files or from the workers at the orphanage. I'm sorry dear."

"No, it's fine," Louis said.

"Louis, don't fret, whatever it is the king tells you, it won't matter. You're my son and I love no matter what," Miwa assured him.

"I know Mother, I've always known," Louis said kindly, "I guess I'm just getting worked up over nothing."

"Yes, you are," Miwa said, "But, just the same, call me when you get a chance, let me know what the king tells you. I'm a little curious now."

"I will Mother, I will," Louis assured her, "I got to go, I have to keep packing for tomorrow."

"Make sure to keep me and your dad updated on anything in general while you're there," Miwa said, "I love you all."

"Everything alright with Louis?" Rintaro asked when Miwa hung up.

"Apparently the king seemed interested in him and wants to meet him alone in person," said Miwa cautiously, "You wouldn't know why, would you?"

Rintaro stroke his chin as he thought. "I can't say for sure, 100 %, I mean, I always thought he looked a little familiar when I first met him, but I never could place it."

"But, you don't know anything else about his past or anything? Like say who his real parents are?" Miwa asked.

"No, not at all, I didn't even know he was adopted for a longest time while we were dating and I even forget about it so easily," Rintaro tried to assure his wife.

"Well, alright," said Miwa, "however, now I'm a little more determined to go to Elence myself and be with our children."

"Well, at least, let's wait for a short while, let things calm down a little before we try sending you there," Rintaro suggested.

"I supposed," Miwa said. She breathed a heavy sigh, "This all my fault, isn't it? If I hadn't told Robert about Ema back at the auction, she would have never been discovered, would she?"

"Well, not necessary," said Rintaro, "Perhaps if was wrong of me to have kept her true heritage secret this whole time, even after she found out she was adopted. There's a lot of wrong doing in this situation, and it's going to take some time and hard work to make them right."

* * *

Louis sighed after handing up with his mother. He wasn't sure what he hoped would happen by calling her and asking her more about his adoption, but he felt like he had to for some reason or another.

He knew the story she had told him about how he came to live in the orphanage, but even as a small child, he had always felt like there was something more that may have happened. Even if he had no real memory of his parents, he had always had this feeling in his heart that they wouldn't have just abandoned him, and that instead something had to have happened to them to make him wind where he did. Would meeting the king finally give him the answers?

"Louis?" he suddenly heard Juli ask.

"Oh, hello Little Juli," Louis said kindly to him, "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm just checking on you. Are you feeling a little scared for meeting with the king?"

"A little yes," Louis admitted, "I'm not sure what to expect with meeting with him and what will be reviled when I meet him and how much my life will change."

Juli sighed, "I can't say how much your life is going to change once you met with King Stephone, but just he's a good man and he'll try doing his best to make sure you're able to cope with whatever it is he has to tell you."

"I know, but," Louis sighed, "I don't know, I have to finish packing for tomorrow and then probably get some rest.

"Of course," said Juli, "If you do need me in anyway, you know where to find me."

"Thank you Juli," Louis said as he rested his head back down on his head, looking up towards the celling.

* * *

 ** _Fire? Why was there fire? There was fire all in front of him? Where did it come from? What was happening?_**

 ** _"_** ** _Run, just run!"_**

 ** _Who was saying that? There was a lady telling him to run? Who was that? What was happening?_**

 ** _"_** ** _Just Run!"_**

* * *

Masaomi sighed as he walked through the condo, checking on his brothers packing and making sure things weren't getting too out of hand or taking a little more serious as they got ready for the trip.

"Louis, how's it going in here?" he asked when he finally came to his 6th youngest brother's room and walked in. To his surprise and slight horror, he saw Louis laying on his bed tossing and turning.

"Louis?!" Masaomi said in fear as he hurried over to his brother who shook him awake.

Louis snapped his eyes open and sat up quick. "What, what happened?!"

"It looks like you were having a bad dream," said Masaomi, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think I'm alright, I guess, I'm just overwhelmed over my meeting the king of Elence," said Louis.

"Oh, you're feeling nervous huh? Well, that's to be understandable," said Masaomi, "I'd be nervous too. I'm nervous in general in going. I'm sure most of us are."

"There's more to it than that. I think the king may know something about my past, about who my real parents were. And, I don't know if I'm ready for it. I may finally know why my parents gave me up. Even if they didn't want to, I'm scared to know what cause me to be put up for adoption."

He was surprised when he felt Masaomi's hand on his head, "Don't sweat it Louis. I know it'd be scary, but just remember, you're a member of this family first and foremost."

"Thank you Masaomi," Louis said softly.

"If you're that nervous about, maybe you can tell the king to wait to talk to you until you're ready for it," Masaomi suggested.

"Do we have the right to ask the king for something like that?" Louis asked.

"Uh, I don't know, but maybe you can try," Masaomi suggested, "In either case, you want some help getting packed?"

"No, I can finish on my own," Louis assured him.

"Alright, just don't fall asleep again," Masaomi said, half joking as he walked out of the room.

"Right," Louis said, looking back to his clothes and suitcases.

'I don't know if I'll want to sleep again any time soon after that nightmare,' he thought as he returned to stuffing items in.

* * *

Ema continued to glare at Robert as he smiled at the cameras, walking down, closer to the reporters and letting them swarm him with questions.

"Ema, come with me," she heard Stephone say to her, walking over to her and taking her hand, "I'd like to talk to you."

"Sure, Grandfather," Ema said, letting her grandfather keep holding her hand.

"Emma, Emma, do you have anything other statement to make?" a reporter called out.

"Is that going to be a recurring thing? Are they going to keep calling her Emma?" Yusuke asked as Stephone and the king walked past him.

"It looks like," Stephone said.

"But that's not her name, it's Ema, with one M!" Yusuke said bitterly.

"Yes, well, Robert's already labeled her as Emma and it could be most confusing trying to correct them at this point," said Stephone, "Uh, Mr. Yusuke, I'd like to talk to Ema alone if that's alright."

"Huh?" Yusuke said looking at Ema for confirmation.

"Can he wait outside the room?" Ema asked.

"Of course, if you feel him being near will give you strength," Stephone said as he and Ema walked together.

He led her back to his giant office and led her to a big red sofa. The two managed to sit down and Stephone took a deep breath.

"I know, you're probably upset that I had to make your father a criminal here and that he cannot come here without the risk of being arrested, but please try to understand why I did. I did it for the time being in order to not divide the country. If I were to go up against Robert over something like this, it would make a lot of people upset and accusing me of not living up to my full potential of king. They could start trying to call for me to step down and let some young blood take over," Stephone explained.

"Like Robert?" Ema asked.

"Or you, seeing as how everyone now knows who you are," said Stephone, "Believe it or not, there are a lot of people who don't like Robert too much and don't want him as king. And they're willing to use anyone they can to take his place, even if it means putting you in a position you're not ready for or would want to have. So please understand, I do not personally think your adoptive father, or your birthfather are in fact kidnappers, but given what we know, I had no real choice in the matter. I didn't want to though, but as king or as a royal, you often have to make hard choices you don't want to."

"I, understand," Ema said softly, "but I hate the idea of Papa being a criminal, I really do. I want everyone to understand and like him the same way I do."

"I know, don't forget I did know your father a long time ago. I like the man fine and considered him an outstanding person. I wouldn't see him as someone who would try to kidnap Yolanda against her will," said Stephone, "But can you at least forgive me having to list your father as fugitive for now?"

"Of course, Grandfather," said Ema, "Are you sure you're going to try helping to fix it?"

"I'm going to get some of my best people on it," Stephone assured her. He patted her hand, "Now, why don't you go try and find yourself something fun to do in the palace? We have a in home cinema which we can play any movie you'd like, there's a swimming pool, stables with some lovely horses and instructors that can help teach you on how to ride. We also have a library and a game room."

"Do you have any kind of video games in the game room?" Ema asked eagerly.

"We have quite a few, it's like its own old fashion arcade. And I do mean old, it hasn't been updated with any kinds new games in a long time. But if there's any kind of game you want, you just ask and I will make sure they get it for you no matter what."

"Thank you, I'd like that," said Ema. "I'm kind of a video game junkie."

Stephone laughed, "You probably got that from your birth father, he was tech genius."

"Was he?" Ema asked.

"Oh yes, and he taught a lot it to your mother, as I remember," said Stephone. "Well, anyway, why don't you head to that game room and try to enjoy yourself and relax a little?"

"Sure," said Ema as she stood up and headed to the door, but then she stopped at the door.

"Grandfather?" she asked looking back at him.

"Yes?" Stephone asked.

"What was that about me not being ready to take on the role as a future queen?" Ema asked.

"Well, you did just find out you were a princess, and there's a lot to it, more than you might realize. Stephone explained.

"But how will I know?" Ema asked, "what if I decide I do want to be queen and want to make myself ready for the role?"

Stephone looked a little shocked by her question.

"Well, that's something we'll have to work on then. But I suggest you think about, really think about it before you actually decide if you want to be placed in the line of succession. Maybe it's something you can talk over with more of your brothers when they arrive. I can only assume some of them will know a little about politics and different things about the world that can help guide you through what you'll have to deal with in general as my granddaughter," he said.

"Alright, thank you grandfather," Ema said again as she walked out of the room. There she saw Yusuke leaning against the wall.

"Hey," he said when she came out, "what happened?"

"Well, he explained why he had to go along with my Robert in accusing my dad of kidnapping and that he is going to try and fix it."

"Well, that's good," said Yusuke, "I never pictured your dad as a kidnapper or a dangerous man."

"Exactly," said Ema, "Do you want to go check out the game room here? Grandfather said there's one in here."

"A game room? Really? Why didn't these losers say so before?" said Yusuke, "where is it?"

"Um, I'm sure if Billy, Chrissy, or Richard were around they could show us," said Ema.

"Show you what Madam?" the two head the maid from before, Ami ask as she came down the hall, holding some fresh towels in her hand.

"Oh, hello Ami, we were just wondering where the game room was," said Ema.

"Of course, allow me to show you," said Ami, bowing her head and leading the two off.

She led to a random looking door and tried to open it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was lock," Ami said, "Please forgive me and allow me to go find the key for you."

"Oh, sure, thank you," said Ema. Ami bowed he head again and walked off.

"She's kind of cute huh?" Yusuke said as she walked away.

"Huh?" Ema said in a little surprise at his comment, "You think she's cute?"

"Well, you know, a little, like you are," Yusuke sputtered.

'Why did I say that?!' he thought.

* * *

Ami walked around a corner, heading to the main staff office. As she walked down the hallway, another servant was walking the opposite way towards her. Right as they came next to each other, Ami suddenly felt herself trip and fall, landing hard on the floor and scattering the towels all over the floor.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry," the servant said as he stood over Ami, smirking.

"It's fine Tom, I'm sure," Ami said, trying to hide her bitterness in her voice, "Just an accident I'm sure, as always." She reached over to try and gather up her towels.

She suddenly jerked up as she felt a sudden painful twinge in her bottom. She turned around and saw the servant Tom looking down at her amused.

"Too easy," he said before kneeling down next to her, getting a little too close for Ami's comfort. She tried moving away, but she quickly realized he had her cornered between him, the floor and wall.

"So," Tom continued, "What do you think of new princes? You met her?"

"Yes, I did, and I think she's nice," Ami said as she tried to focus on getting her towels back together.

"So, do you like her better than Lord Robert?" Tom asked, leaning closer.

"I can't say, I just met her," Ami tried to say.

"Sure, but just remember, being on Lord Robert's side has is perks," Tom said, "Trust me, I know all about the kinds of perks he can offer if you are loyal to him."

"Yes, I bet you do," said Ami.

"Why won't you just give in to Lord Robert and accept him?" Tom asked, "Or me? Am I that difficult to be around?"

Ami shuddered when she felt Tom's breath on her neck, "Please, I have to get these towels taken care of and get the key for the game room for the princess."

"The princess wants into the game room huh?" Tom said, "Well why didn't you say so? I'll get it for her."

Ami looked at the boy in alarm as he finally got off her and strode away.

"You're just going to get the key, right?" Ami asked worried.

"Well of course, I'm just doing my job as a servant in the palace," said Tom as he walked away, "Now quit lollygagging around and get to work picking up those towels. They obviously just got done."

Ami noticed him stepping on one of the clean towels as he walked away. She sighed when saw the show imprint left on it.

'He's trouble, I hate him so much!' she thought sadly.

"Ami, here you are, aren't you supposed to be taking care of these towels," Another maid said as she walked past Ami.

"Yes Ma'am, I'm trying," said Ami.

Ami had just finished gathering up the towels when she saw Tom walking past her again, holding a key.

"Still here huh?" he said with a smirk.

"I'm going, no thanks to you," Ami said mad. She felt the painful twinge again as he finally walked past along with Tom laughing.

'I should take care of these towels and then go check on the princess!' Ami thought in a hurry.

As she hurried along to her original destination, she saw Chrissy coming out of her office.

"Ms. Chrissy!" she said in alarm as she walked over to her, "Ma'am, I have to tell you something!"

"Is it important, I have some other things I have to take care of," said Chrissy.

"Well, you know the butler Tom?" Ami said, "I was trying to get the key to the game room for Lady Ema and her brother and he instead interfered to get it himself."

"Did he?" Chrissy said looking Ami with concern, "Is he heading there right now?" Ami nodded.

"Thank you for telling me, I'll see to it right away!" Chrissy hurried off to the game room.

* * *

Ema was doing her best not to really look at Yusuke as they waited for the key. Yusuke was doing the same, mentally kicking himself for mentioning that he thought the maid Ami was cute.

'I shouldn't have said that! I shouldn't have said that! It's not like I still don't have a major crush on Ema! She's a lot cuter than the maid by far!'

"Hello, sorry to keep you waiting," said a new voice. Ema and Yusuke turned and looked at a boy close to their age walking towards them, dressed as a butler.

"Where's Ami?" Ema asked.

"Oh, she had to take care of her towels, so I offered to get the key for you," said the butler, "My name is Tom."

"Hello," said Ema.

"Allow me," Tom said as he fiddled with the door and opening it.

"Thank you very much," said Ema as she and Yusuke walked past him into the game room. All over were some sorts of actual arcade games, a few game tables and a huge TV set up.

"Looks nice," said Ema.

"Kind of, I guess," said Yusuke.

"Please enjoy," Tom said as he walked out of the room.

"Owe!" Ema suddenly cried out when she felt a sudden pain on her hand.

"What, what's wrong?!" Yusuke asked in alarm.

Ema looked down at her hand and saw a small cut on her hand, bleeding a little.

"How did that happen?!" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know, I guess I cut myself on something," said Ema.

She and Yusuke were too busy looking at her cut, they didn't even notice Tom strutting away. In his pocket, he was playing with a small sharp needle that had a little bit of blood on its tip on it.

'Too easy, that was too easy. I'm sure Lord Robert will be pleased when I tell him how easy it is to get to this new princess in case she needs an accident,' he thought with pride.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Tom stalked down the hallway, with his smug still on his face, only to lose it in the blink of an eye the minute he saw Chrissy come around the corner and see him standing there.

"And what are you up to Tom?" she asked with narrow eyes.

"Uh, just opening up the game room for the princess and her brother," Tom said calmly as he tried to walk past her. However, Chrissy was quick to throw her arm out in front of him, blocking his path.

"Do me a favor, will you?" she asked casually as she started to push him back towards the game room door, "Wait for me while I check on the princess."

"Uh, I have duties I need to attend to," Tom tried to say, trying hard to move away from the woman's grasp.

"Well right now, your duty is to wait out here while I see if the princess needs anything," Chrissy said as she all but slammed him against the wall. She glared at him. "I mean it, if you're not out here when I return, I will personally hunt you down and dangle you from the highest tower by your bowtie!"

"Yes ma'am," Tom said trying to hide his fear.

Chrissy gave him one more warning look before walking into the game room. There she saw Yusuke examining Ema's cut on her hand.

"Here, let me see," Yusuke was saying, "It doesn't look too bad."

"Your highness, are you alright?!" Chrissy asked as she hurried over to the pair.

"I cut my hand on something," Ema said softly.

"Here, allow me," Chrissy said as she pulled a mini first-aid kit out from her pocket, and set to work cleaning the wound with an alcohol rub.

Ema flinched at the touch, clinching Yusuke's hand with her other one.

"There, it should be fine," Chrissy said once she finished, "What happened, do you know?"

"I, was just walking into the room with Yusuke, when I felt a sharp pain in my hand. I guess I cut myself on something," Ema explain.

"Hmm, I see," said Chrissy, "You got to pay more attention to your surroundings your highness. You can be surprised how easily something, even the tiniest of things, can do a great deal of damage to you without your knowledge until it's too late."

"I'm sorry," Ema said softly.

"It's alright, but please try and be more attentive," Chrissy said, "I'll leave you be then. Can I get you anything while you are here?"

Ema and Yusuke looked at each other.

"A couple of sodas and some snacks might be nice while we're playing around in here," Ema asked.

"I'll have the cook whip you up something," said Chrissy as she bowed her head. She walked to the door, but stopped and turned to look back at the pair.

"I'm going to lock the doors, so you can have some privacy for now," she said, "I'll come back and check on you in an hour or so."

"Okay," said Ema.

"But what if we want to go to the bathroom or something?" Yusuke asked.

"There's one in the room and if you want out, there's an intercom by the door," said Chrissy as she shut the door.

"Ever get the feeling we're more like prisoners here than guest or even residents?" Yusuke asked. Neither he nor Ema noticed the little black creature looking at the through the window before it scurried away.

"Well, we are new here and everyone's still trying to figure out what to do with me," said Ema.

"What do you want to do?" Yusuke asked. Ema sighed as she went and sat down on the couch.

"I don't know, I honestly don't," she confused, "I'm finding out a whole lot about me and who I really am. After seeing my cousin act the way he did, accusing me fathers of being kidnappers and the way he tried bullying my grandfather, there's a part of me that wouldn't mind staying here, if only for a while, as if being a means of comfort for my grandfather. He seemed really happy that I'm around."

"You don't actually think you'd want to stay here forever, do you?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know, I doubt that," said Ema, "But staying here for a little while, getting to know my grandfather and maybe some other family members, might not be so bad."

"Assuming some of those other members aren't bent on wanting to kill you like that Robert guy," said Yusuke, "but, what about us, your other family?"

"Oh, I still care about all of you," Ema insisted, "that's probably why I won't stay. Japan's my home, and you're all there. You accepted me when you just thought I was an ordinary girl."

"Yeah, sure," said Yusuke. He looked around the game room some more, "Um, so, do you want to play some air hockey or pool or something?"

"How about we try one of those big arcade games? I'm sure one of more of them are multi-players," Ema said as she walked over to one of them.

"Sure," said Yusuke as he joined her, "Think you can beat me?"

"Well, yeah," said Ema with a smirk as they came to a game together and started to play.

However, the two were soon distracted by the sound of a loud bang against the wall.

"What's going on out here?" Ema asked. She and Yusuke ran to the wall and tried putting their ears to the wall to listen.

* * *

Chrissy came out of the game room, locking the door behind her. She turned and looked towards Tom who was still standing in the hallway, slowly trying to slink away.

Chrissy quickly marched up to him, grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. She didn't seem to care how loud a sound it made.

"Did you do something to the princess?!" Chrissy demanded to know without hesitation.

"Why would you assume I did anything to hurt the princess?" Tom asked.

Chrissy started to push him harder against the wall, "Did you do something to the princess?" she asked again in a no-nonsense voice.

"I don't have to take this! This is harassment!" Tom insisted, "I'll make sure you pay for…,"

"Shut up!" Chrissy snapped at him as she started fishing around his pockets, until she felt something sharp in one. She pulled it out carefully and examined it.

"What's this?!" she asked as she held the pin up close to Tom's eye.

"I don't know, a pin?" Tom sputtered.

"Why is it all bloody?" Chrissy demanded.

"I don't know," Tom insisted.

"Why was it in your pocket?" Chrissy asked.

"I don't know!" Tom continued to maintain.

Chrissy glared harder at him, pushing Tom harder up against the wall.

"I'm going to make this very clear Tom, you had better not try anything else to the princess again, unless you want to lose your job! Or worse!" she threatened, "Now get out of here! And stay away from this area if the princess is around here! I think Richard will agree, we'll have to make sure you keep your distance from her from now on!" With that, she practically picked Tom up and threw him down another hallway.

She waited until she saw Tom run out of sight before she went on her way.

* * *

"Did you hear all of that?" Yusuke asked Ema once they heard all the commotion die down.

"Kind of, someone named Tom or Don isn't supposed to come near me?" Ema asked.

"I think that's what she said," said Yusuke. He looked to Ema, "you sure you want to still stick around here?"

"I think, it would mean a lot to my grandfather if I did. I still feel I should stay here with him for a while," said Ema.

Yusuke looked at her, "Are you serious?" Ema merely nodded her head. Yusuke sighed, "Well then, I don't have a choice. Looks like we're both stuck here for a while.

"What?" Ema asked.

"I'm not leaving this place as long as you're here, no matter what!" Yusuke said.

"Yusuke," Ema started to say.

"I'm serious," said Yusuke, "I won't leave you here alone, no matter what happens to me!"

"Yusuke," Ema said as she reached over and took his hand, "Thank you. I hope this all works out for you as well."

"Yeah well, even if it doesn't, company loves misery or something like that," said Yusuke, "Let's get back to the game."

* * *

"Richard!" Chrissy said as she came into Richard's office.

"What's up? Did you get that list for Ema's family?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, I did, but this is more important," Chrissy said as she laid the bloody pin on his desk, "Someone tried to make a move on the princess."

"Who?" Richard asked as he looked at the pin.

"Tom," Chrissy said.

"That little punk?" Richard muttered, "he probably just did it to impress Robert and Henry."

"My thoughts exactly," said Chrissy, "I've already told him he not allowed the princess, especially alone for the time being."

"Good," said Richard, "how is the princess?"

"She's fine, it was just a small cut on her hand," Chrissy said.

"Today it's a small cut, but tomorrow it could easily be a stab wound to the gut!" said Richard.

"I know, I did try to warn her about it," said Chrissy, "I'm worried I may have scared her a little though."

"Well, she needs to understand the scares of being royal," said Richard, "This will help her with decision in how she chooses to interact with the royal family."

* * *

"I wonder how long they'll keep milking this?" Robert asked as he and Henry watched the new media still talking about the new revile of Ema.

"As long as we give them something to milk," said Henry.

"Hmm, what do you think should be our next move then?" Robert asked, "I have one idea."

"What's that?" Henry asked.

"I'm thinking we really unleash the hounds by insisting Emma meet the rest of the family," said Robert, "I'm sure there's a lot of people who can scare her, either intentionally or unintentionally. Especially if all those other brothers of hers are coming. She sees how scary the royal will be among her other family, she'll probably be crying to go home with them during the middle of the party. Besides, I haven't seen my fiancée in a while. I should probably make sure everyone remembers I am engaged and will marry and produce an heir soon."

"Sooner better than later," said Henry, "Maybe it's time you really pushed for the marriage and get that kid out, just so you remain looking like the good choice for succeeding the old fart."

"Yep, I can talk about it with her father at the party," said Robert.

Just then, the two men heard their window open and in jumped in Bernard.

"Hey, you, what are you doing here?" Robert asked as Bernard came running over to his desk and jumped up. Both he and Henry watched as he mimicked the motion of someone being stabbed in the hand.

"Did someone attack the princess?" Robert asked eagerly. Bernard nodded but then held up his finger to his lips.

"A secret attack huh?" Robert said, "Bet she didn't even realize it was happening until it was too late." Bernard nodded again, "Wonderful! Who did it?"

Bernard picked up pencil and wrote on one of the random sheets of paper on, Tom.

"Tom, I know that guy, one of the butlers, right?" said Henry.

"Good man," said Robert, "Good to know I still have allies in the palace."

"Of course, there's lots of loyal staff in the palace," said Henry, "Richard and his crew can't keep tabs one everyone all the time."

"Yes, well, I should go to and make plans for the family reunion," said Robert with confidence.

"What about your marriage?" Henry asked.

"Not just yet, but soon," said Robert, "But do me a favor, can you plan a little something for the princess for the reunion?"

"Anything serious?" Henry asked.

"No, but scary enough, it'd be too suspicious if she were to be hit with a sudden accident to early after being shown," said Robert.

* * *

BAM

"HA!" Ema shouted with joy, "That makes 7-5!"

Yusuke groaned, "this game is harder than I thought!"

"Want to try another?" Ema asked.

"Nah, Yusuke muttered, "You've beaten me at almost every game we've tried!"

"Just the arcade ones," said Ema, "want to try the air-hockey? They also have foosball, or darts or…,"

"Let's just take a breather," Yusuke insisted as he slumped over to the couch and plopped down.

Ema sat next to him and held up a drink for him, "here."

"Thanks," Yusuke said as he chugged it down.

"Yusuke, what would you do if I chose to stay here longer and you really wanted to stay with me?" Ema asked.

"I don't know, try seeing about going to school, find a line of work or something like that," said Yusuke, "Maybe I could try seeing if Richard will let me train to be on his security team or something."

"You'd want to be on the security team?" Ema asked.

"Why not?" Yusuke asked, "I've already sworn I'd protect you, might as well get some proper training in the matter."

"Yusuke," Ema said softly as she inched closer to him, "Sometimes I think you're too good to me."

"Well, I've always cared about you," Yusuke sputtered, "I mean, we've known each other even before we became siblings, right? A guy kind of develops a sense of protection for someone he's known after all that time."

Ema nodded, "I remember you a little during that time. You had that sort of bad boy persona that both scared and interested me a little."

"You were interested in me before?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, the bad boy persona you gave off. Lots of girls were intrigued by that," said Ema quickly.

"Hmm," said Yusuke, "Do you still like that about me?"

"Well, now that I know you more, I like to think, I like more about who you are, rather than the person you try to act like," said Ema.

Yusuke blushed, "Thank you," he said.

"Yusuke," Ema said, "I know I've said before I'd like to remain siblings with you and the others for a while, but would you understand if I were to change my mind?"

"Like how?" Yusuke asked. Both were surprised that the other was leaning closer towards them.

"Well, like," Ema started to say.

"Well, how are things going in here?" Chrissy asked suddenly walking into the room, "You two have been in here all day. Don't you want to go do anything else?"

"We've been fine in here for the most part," said Ema as she stood up.

"Yeah, it's not like it's that late," said Yusuke.

"It's nearly five o'clock," said Chrissy, "and the king was hoping that at least you, Ema, would join him for dinner."

"Oh, of course!" said Ema, "Should I change?"

"Well, maybe you could, dinner is usually supposed to be a more formal meal," said Chrissy.

"Of course," said Ema as she headed to the door, "Is Yusuke allowed to join us?"

"Of course," said Chrissy.

"Am I going to have to change too?" Yusuke asked a little annoyed.

"Please?" Chrissy said, though more as a command than request.

Yusuke quickly jumped up and walked with Ema out of the room. The two headed back to the bedroom they had been sharing, but right as they reached the door, Chrissy stopped them.

"Yusuke, come with me, I'll show you to your room."

"Oh, you've already moved me out huh?" Yusuke said.

"Yes, you'll like it, it's still near the princess's room," Chrissy said as she opened the doors to let Ema in, "Myself or Billy will come fetch you in 20 minutes or so. You may change in one of the outfits in the closet, unless you feel you need help."

"No, I'm fine," Ema assured her walking to the closet. She jumped a little when she heard the door shut behind her and the sound of them locking.

'I'm not a prisoner, it's just for safety,' Ema told herself as she started to change.

* * *

"Hey, uh Chrissy," Yusuke asked as the woman led him to his new room and opened it. It looked a little like the one he and Ema had been sharing but it didn't feel quite as glamorous.

"Did you need something Yusuke?" Chrissy asked.

"What does someone have to do to get on your royal security team?" Yusuke asked.

"Why would you want to know?" Chrissy asked surprised.

"Well, I was just interested in maybe joining," said Yusuke.

"Really?" said Chrissy, "Well, usually there's a lot of work involved, such as training and studying criminal behavior. Sometimes we recruit people with special skills and stuff. What prompted you to want to join?"

"I guess, I just want to know I have the proper training to help protect Ema," Yusuke confessed.

"Well, maybe we can ask Billy or Richard teach a few things you can do to help look after her. I'll talk to Richard about it during your dinner. Now get changed, you mustn't keep the king waiting," said Chrissy as she shut the door.

"Thanks," Yusuke called out as he heard the door lock.

'I wonder if they can teach me how to pick locks,' he thought.

* * *

Ema had just changed into a simple purple dress and was examining how she looked in the mirror when the doors finally opened

"Oh, Chrissy, is it time?" Ema asked as she turned around only to see Richard standing there.

"Oh my, you're looking nice," Richard said when he saw Ema in her dress.

"Thank you," said Ema blushing, "Is it dinner time?"

"Yeah, but I've also come to warn you," said Richard, "Lord Robert's going to be there."

"Robert?" Ema said in shock.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure he's far from you," Richard assured her, "Let's go get your brother."

"Of course," said Ema as she followed him out.

"Princess, I heard you got hurt today out of the blue," said Richard.

"Well, yes, it was just an accident," said Ema.

"Did Chrissy tell you, you can't be too careful?" Richard asked in a serious tone.

"Uh, yes," said Ema.

Richard looked around, before turning to look at her, "Princess, I want you to take this with you for now." He held out a small elegant pocket knife with a rose on the handle.

"A knife?" Ema said.

"For now, I think I'm going to have to school you a little about how to stay safe while in the palace," said Richard.

"Oh, sure," said Ema.

* * *

Once they retrieved Yusuke from his room, Richard led the two kids to a small but grand dining room, where Stephone was already sitting at the head. At the other end sat Robert.

"Sorry if we kept you waiting," Ema said as she and Yusuke walked over to the table and sat.

"Think nothing of it my dear," said Stephone, "We should have gone to fetch you sooner."

"I'm so glad we could all have dinner together like this," said Robert.

Yusuke flashed the man an angry look.

"So, Emma," said Robert. Ema and Yusuke sighed, "I heard that your other brothers are coming tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes," said Ema.

"You know what I think Uncle?" Robert asked.

"No one really cares," Yusuke muttered. He swore he heard some giggling from behind him and slowly looked behind him to see the maid Ami standing nearby trying to stand at attention.

"I think Emma should meet the rest of her royal family as well. Once her brothers have all arrived, we shall hold a grand ball and invite the whole family to meet her. What do you say?"

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea for now," said Stephone, "I'd like to take things slow."

"Why? Shouldn't we get Emma more familiar with her new family? They are her real family after all, flesh and blood. Not some random stepbrothers or something like that," said Robert.

"Hey now!" Yusuke started to say.

"May I ask my brothers how they feel about it before we schedule it?" Ema suddenly asked, defusing the confrontation.

"Yes, let us do it that way," said Stephone, "Let the men come, get settled then we can arrange for Ema to meet the rest of the family."

"Good!" Robert said as he got up and walked over to Ema. Ema felt his hand on her shoulder, "Emma should understand where her real place is."

Ema felt a little pain in her shoulder from Robert squeezing it.

"Don't you agree Emma?" Robert asked.

"I know at least once place is," said Ema, "It's with my grandfather for now, here in Elence."

"thank you Ema," said Stephone.

Ema looked up at Robert, "I'll decide where my place is cousin, not you, so if you please, I'd like to finish my meal."

"Of course, Emma, please excuse me," Robert said as he walked back to his seat.

Yusuke was little surprised by Ema's response to Robert. He didn't picture her as someone who would speak up like that.

'I wonder if this place is having a bad influence on her,' he thought.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Um Grandfather?" Ema asked after the meal and she was walking around with King Stephone with Yusuke trailing a little behind.

"Yes, my dear?" Stephon replied.

"How much more family do I have exactly?" Ema asked.

"Are any other of them as crazy as old Robbie?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, it's all a matter of opinion on that," said Stephon, "but you actually do have quite the extended family, including a few more cousins."

"How many other brothers or sisters do you have?" Ema asked.

"Well, aside from Robert's mother, I had two other brothers and one other sister," said Stephon, "Howard, George and Lydia. All much kinder and loyal than Claudia. But they sadly are all gone now too."

"Did they all have children as well?" Ema asked.

"Oh yes," said Stephon, "in fact, when Yolanda started getting death threats from Robert, she started looking to some of them to take Robert's place as her potential successor. But for some reason or another, either they were still too young or didn't really want the position, none were able."

"How is it he's your immediate successor?" Ema asked.

"Well, simple, he's the oldest of all the royal nieces and nephews," Stephon explained, "Claudia married really young in an attempt to be the first among us to have the child so that he would in fact be at the top of the list of heirs. She even tried using the fact she had a child first to put herself in front of me to take over after our father."

"Bet it really pissed her off when you had Ema's mom, huh?" Yusuke said.

"Oh yes," said Stephon, "the day Yolanda was born, Claudia came practically running into the delivery room, almost as though to keep the doctors from actually delivering her! If it wasn't such an intense situation already, it might have been funny. After they kicked her out, you could still hear stomping around on the floor outside in anger. Then, later, when she came back with our other brothers and sister, her face was so red, I'm sure some of the nurses thought she might have been suffocating or something."

"She actually sounds scary," said Ema.

"Well, she popped out the psycho, why wouldn't she be?" asked Yusuke.

Stephon chuckled at Yusuke's comment. "You're quite open with your opinions, aren't you my boy?" he said kindly, "makes me even more interested in meeting the other brothers tomorrow."

"Did she really not think that you would not have a kid and that her son would be front runner forever?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, at least long enough until our father died, and she was the only one with a child herself," said Stephon.

"So, was mother born before your father passed away?" Ema asked.

"Oh yes, she was about six months old when he finally passed away and I assumed the throne," said Stephon, "But like I said before, that did little to stop Claudia and later Robert from plotting to take over someday."

"Did my mother ever try to find someone else to try and her successor over Robert after the death threats started?" Ema asked.

"Yes, of course," said Stephon, "But, at the time, most were either too little or didn't want to king or queen due to various reasons. Either it be that they didn't wish for the job itself or were scared away from it."

"So, no one was ever willing to stand up and take on Robert huh?" said Yusuke, "No wonder your mom wanted to run away."

Ema noticed her grandfather flinch a little at his words.

"Yes, I guess that's true," he said, sounding upset.

"Grandfather, are you alright?" Ema asked softly, patting his back.

"I'm fine, I'm just an old man after all and just feeling sleepy. I should be on my best for tomorrow when we finally welcome your brothers. I can't recall the last time we've had so many guests grace our humble palace," said Stephon.

"Then let me escort you back to your room," Ema insisted.

"You're too kind my dear," Stephone said gently, patting Ema's hand that was helping to support him.

Ema slowly helped walked her grandfather back to his room where Richard was already waiting with another servant of sorts.

"Shall I expect to see the two of you tomorrow for breakfast?" Stephon asked.

"Of course, Grandfather," Ema said without hesitating, "Same time?"

"Yes, that time usually works best for me," said Stephon.

"I'll make sure someone comes and gets you two," Richard promised. He pointed to the other servant at the door, "Escort the princess and Sir Yusuke back to their rooms."

"Yes sir," the other servant replied bowing and started to lead the two away.

"Wait, just a moment," Richard suddenly said. He looked at Yusuke, "Chrissy tells me you were interested in learning some self-defense to help protect Lady Ema."

"Yeah, I would like to know some good moves just, so I can make sure she's safe," Yusuke said.

"I see," Richard, "I'll work something out tomorrow after breakfast and after your brothers arrived."

"Thanks," Yusuke said before hurrying after Ema.

"What were you and Richard talking about?" Ema asked,

"Oh, he's going to help me learn some self-defense moves so I can help protect you against that crazy cousin of yours," said Yusuke.

"Are you serious?" Ema asked.

"Well, yeah, I said I'd help protect you, didn't I?" Yusuke said. He felt Ema take his hand.

"Just don't overdo it or do something that might get you hurt," she whispered.

"Of course not," said Yusuke.

* * *

"Did you hear what she said to Robert at dinner?" Stephon said to Richard with delight as he hobbled over to her bed and took a seat.

"You mean that whole, she'll decide where her place is?" Richard replied, "Yeah I heard, pretty ballsy of her, I must say."

"I tell you Richard, that gives me a good sense of hope! Even if Robert does still succeed me, it's nice to imagine that Ema might still give him a little run for his money."

"Assuming she decides to stay here in Elence and not return to Japan," said Richard.

"Even then, I could see her being a slight thorn in his toe," said Stephon with delight, "I bet you anything he's sulking in car aright now on the way home."

* * *

Robert stared out the window gloomy.

"You seem pretty down in the dumps," said Henry observed as he sat in the back seat with him, fiddling with his knife.

"She doesn't seem that scared of me for some reason," Robert muttered. At that Henry stopped playing with his knife.

"Come again?" he asked.

"I tried persuading her that she should chose to return to Japan with her brothers after they've come, but she practically told me to fuck off!" Robert.

"Ballsy, isn't she?" Henry said, "Don't worry, I'm sure with her brothers here, we can find more way to help persuade her to return to Japan. 13 different ways I'm sure."

* * *

"Alright guys, come on, we need to get going!" Masaomi called up the stairs the next morning when he found himself standing alone in the family room.

"I'm coming!" Wataru shouted as he came bounding down the stairs, "Vacation! Vacation!"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure we'll all have fun on this trip," Masaomi said, "Come on everyone, we don't want to keep everyone waiting for us."

Ukyo suddenly appeared on the stairs going over a list, and dragging his bags behind him.

"What are you doing Kyo?" Wataru asked.

"Just going over everything I have. Have to make sure we keep track of everything," said Ukyo, "do you have a list of everything you're brining?"

"Uh, no?" said Wataru.

"Don't worry, I'll help make a list when we get there," said Ukyo.

"Damn," Tsubaki muttered as he came down the stairs next, along with Azusa, "Why do we have to get up so early? Do royal folks just like making people getting up early?"

"Well he is a king, Tsubaki, I'm pretty sure he has other duties he has to attend to," said Azusa.

"Still, does he make all his guests wake up so early so meet him?" Tsubaki asked.

"If you're that tired you can sleep on the plane, Tsubaki," Natsume muttered as he came in from the hallway.

"Did you just get here?" Masaomi asked.

"Yeah, and just so you know, there's a few vans outside waiting for us, along with those two people from yesterday, I told them I'd come in here and see what's taking you all so long."

"We're coming, don't worry so much, Jeez," Subaru muttered as he came down the stairs next.

"Well, we should get going soon," said Masaomi, "I don't think we should be late. It probably wouldn't make such a good impression on the king if we did."

"Relax, everything's going to be alright," Kaname, "I was making several prayers to gods to make sure our time in Elence goes good and we make a good impression on the king."

"Let's hope those prayers are answered," said Ukyo.

"Oh, yee of little faith," said Kaname.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Hikaru shouted as he too cam bounding down the stairs looking happy and dresses in a very flamboyant dress.

"Interesting choice of clothes," said Azusa.

"Oh, I can't help it, I feel just like a princess going to meet the king and staying in a palace!" said Hikaru, "I shall surly find some great inspiration for my next story while I'm there!"

"I'm interested in seeing the plant life there personally," said Iori as he came downstairs behind Hikaru, his nose in a book, "Elence has some of the best flowers in the entire world. I hope I get to study a lot while I'm there."

"I could care less," Futo muttered as he practically shoved his two brothers over, "I doubt I'll have much of a fan base in a small backwards place like, what's if called again? Ellen or something like that?"

"Elence, Futo," said Masaomi.

"It would probably be good manner to know how to say the name of the place we're expected to be honored guests at," said Ukyo.

"All the more reason we should be going," said Natsume.

"Right, are we all here, shall we head out?" Masaomi asked.

"Wait, where's Louis?" Iori asked.

"Yes, and Ema's little pet friend," said Hikaru.

"Right," said Masaomi, "Everyone else can head out, I'll go get him."

* * *

Louis sat on his bed, taking deep breaths.

'Why is this so hard?" Louis thought, 'I don't even know what the king wants to ask me! Why am I so frighten by the notion?'

"Louis? Louis?" Juli called out to him" We have to get going or we'll be late." He shuddered at the thought. "not that I'm too eager to see the king again, or my aunt!"

"I know Juli, I know," said Louis, "I'm just, I'm just trying to collect myself."

"It'll be fine, you'll see," Juli tried to comfort him.

"Louis, are you coming?" Masaomi asked as he walked into his brother's room. He found his young brother sitting on his bed looking upset, "Everything okay?"

"I'm just, just trying to make sense of all of this," Louis said, "Don't worry I'm coming."

"If you need to take a minute or two, go ahead, I'll take your bags down myself," said Masaomi.

"Thank you," said Louis. He waited until Masaomi was gone out of the room before he turned his attention back to Juli.

"Juli, the king, is he normally a good man?" he asked.

"Oh yes, unless you get on his bad side," Juli insisted, "I know he's probably going to be mad at me for not telling Chi about her true heritage, but I doubt he's going to anything drastic about it. Try not to think about it too much Louis. I'm sure he's going to like you and if you give him a chance, you'll like him. Just wait and see."

"I hope you're right," said Louis. He finally managed to get up from his bed and lowered his hand down for Juli to jump up and scamp up to his shoulder, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

"Hmm, Hmm," Wataru kept humming as he kicked his legs in the air in the van the brothers were all driven in to the airport, "Vacation is so much fun! Vacation is so much fun!"

"How much of a vacation is this really if we're going there as ambassadors?" Natsume asked out loud, "I assume we're going to have some important job to do or something like that."

"I'm sure the king's going to allow you some time off to enjoy yourselves," said Elizabeth Smith, "in your guys' cases the title of ambassador is just that, a title. I doubt you'll be called on too much to do any real diplomate work."

"Are you going to be staying in Elence the whole time we're there?" Masaomi asked.

"I am instructed to make sure you gentlemen arrive in Elence safely. Should I be required to remain or return to my duties in Japan will be decided after that," said Elizabeth.

"Are you really okay with that? Being told where to go and when?" Azusa asked.

"That's a part of the job when you work for the ambassador department," said Elizabeth.

"Yes but, what about like your family? Do you ever get to see them?" Azusa asked.

"Well, sometimes staff will bring their family with them to where they are sent or like myself, I don't have much of a family so it's no big deal for me to move around," said Elizabeth.

"Are you at least happy you're going back to Elence for a while?" Natsume.

"Oh yes, I'm super excited to be home for a while, get to rest up in my apartment for a while. But at the same, I do have a lot of connections to Japan so, I'm just as anxious to return to it," said Elizabeth.

"Which place do you prefer?" Wataru asked.

"I couldn't say, I'd like to see both places as a home for me," said Elizabeth.

"I wonder if Ema's going to feel that way between the two places," said Azusa softly.

Juli looked back at him.

'Would Chi ever accept Elence as her home?' he wondered.

* * *

"And here we are," said Elizabeth said after a while when the van finally arrived at the airport. As the brothers all piled out, they were a little surprised to see an elaborate airplane sitting on the tarmac.

"Is that the plane we get to ride one?!" Wataru asked excited.

"Yes, please go ahead and get on board, we'll just get your luggage loaded up and take off," said Elizabeth.

Natsume slowly walked around to the back of the van and opened it himself, "I'll just take on my cats on myself, if you don't mind."

"Yes, that's fine," said Elizabeth.

"Come on guys," Natsume said as he carefully picked up his cat carrier containing his pets Tsubaki and Azusa who were meowing and howling to be let out. "It'll be fine, you'll see," he tried to assure them as he carried them to the plane.

"I want a window seat! I want a window seat!" Wataru called out as he hurried onto the plane. Inside, it looked like some sort of a limo with several single seats all next to a window. Three flight attendants stood in the middle of the row bowing their heads.

"Well, at least the company on this trip will be nice," Kaname said as he checked out the different ladies.

"Wow, they go all out for the royal family, don't they?" Tsubaki as he looked around at the fancy design.

"Please hurry and take your seats, the pilots will like to take off once we have all of your baggage loaded," Elizabeth asked. She moved to a seat closes to the cockpit.

"Window seat for me!" Wataru said as he flopped down in a seat close to Elizabeth.

"Aren't they all window seats, more or less?" Futo asked annoyed as he took a seat too. He put a sleep mask over his eyes, "Wake me up when we get there, I must have my beauty sleep for the sake of my voice."

"At least hopefully that'll make him quiet through the trip," said Tsubaki as he and the other brothers started moving around and taking a different seat. Right away, the three flight attendants started going around, offering services and items to the men.

"Is there anything I can get you sir?" one asked Kaname.

"Just the pleasure of your company on this trip my lady," Kaname said kissing her hand.

"Please don't try and start an international incident before we've even left!" Ukyo snapped at him.

"Um, Miss Smith?" Masaomi asked as he came and took the seat closest to the woman at the front of the plane, "Has there been any more updates on whether Ema is in fact the king's granddaughter?"

"Well, the main factor, the DNA test, still hasn't been finished yet," said Elizabeth, "At least not from the latest I've heard of."

"I hope there isn't going to be any problems if she doesn't turn out to be the princess?" Masaomi.

"Oh, no, no, the king has assured me that you will be treated as the most honor guests no matter what and you'll just be allowed to go home and get on with your lives," said Elizabeth. Masaomi nodded.

"Well, even if Ema doesn't end up as the princess, I'd like to stay for a while," said Hikaru, "I'd like to get more inspiration for my next book."

"I'd like to stay to study more of the plant life here," said Iori, "I bet it would be a great place to learn more about the proper care and life of plants."

"I'm sure we can make arrangements for you and any other brother that wishes to stay in Elence to be allowed to, even if for some off reason, your sister isn't the princess," Elizabeth assured them.

"Do you believe Ema might be the princess?" Masaomi asked.

"Well, based on what I've seen, I'm incline to think she is actually is. There's so much pointing to her being the king's granddaughter," said Elizabeth, "But like I said, we'll wait for the DNA results."

* * *

"Sir, are you sure you want to go all out for the Asahina Brothers arrival?" Richard asked as he watched the king getting ready in a full formal attire.

"These men are Ema's brothers, and Ema is my granddaughter. So if they're her family, they should be treated as honored guests," Stephon insisted, "Speaking of which, have they gotten the DNA results back for her? Just so we have actual proof rather than speculation?"

"I will check on it as soon as I know you're fully prepared," Richard promised.

"Good, the sooner we have the actual proof, the sooner we can try taking more action against Robert," said Stephon as he started to get excited.

"Careful sir, don't overwhelm yourself," Richard said.

* * *

"Mmm, man, the kitchen staff sure know how to make a good meal," said Yusuke as he and Ema walked around together, doing their best to mostly ignore the guard behind them.

"Yes, I would imagine they would want to be the best seeing as how they're serving royalty," said Ema, "How much longer do you think it'll be before our other brothers finally arrive?"

"I don't know, and I don't really care," said Yusuke, "I'm not too eager to hear Tsubaki's teasing or that damn Futo's bragging and loud mouth, or even Wataru's annoying running around."

"Don't talk about our brothers like that," Ema said, gently slapping his arm.

"And what's worse is I'm sure nearly every one of them is going to make some stupid comment or remark over how I didn't protect you enough and let us both get kidnap, like we did," said Yusuke.

"I'm sure they won't be that hard on you," said Ema.

"How well do you know our brothers again?" Yusuke asked.

"Excuse me, Princess, Lord Yusuke, but your brothers plane has landed and they will be arriving at the palace soon," a servant said suddenly running up behind the two of them.

"Oh good, we should go towards the front doors so we're here to meet them when they first arrive," said Ema, tugging at Yusuke's arm.

"Yes, let's go get the hazing started," Yusuke said reluctantly as he let Ema pull him along.

Ema and Yusuke hurried to the front of the castle, they saw the king coming towards the doors as well, looking very regal.

"Wow Grandfather, you look amazing," Ema said, looking at him in awe.

"Thank you, I wanted to look my absolute best when your brothers arrive. They are sort of like family in their own way," said Stephon.

"They should be here soon," said Richard.

"I hope they're not too upset about all that happened," said Ema.

"We'll have to issue a formal apology to them for what we've put them through with your abduction," said Stephon, "Even if it turns out you have connections here."

"Is that them?" Yusuke asked as they walked out the doors and saw a caravan approaching the castle gates.

Ema gasped with delight, "I'll be so happy to see them again."

* * *

"Wow," Wataru said out loud as van past by the palace, "It's so big."

"And beautiful!" said Hikaru, "Oh I can already feel my creation vibes flowing!"

"That's sounds a little disturbing," said Natsume right as the van the brothers were all in came to a stop at the gate. Elizabeth got out and walked over to the guard at the gate, showing him a badge of sorts.

"Elizabeth Smith, here to escort the Asahina brothers in," she told him. The main guard walked over to the van and opened one of the side doors and looked in at the different brothers while another started walking around their van, inspecting it. Two more guards moved over to van behind them that contained all the bags the brothers had brought and started to inspect it too.

"Go ahead, we'll take the bags around back," said main guard.

"Thank you," said Elizabeth as she got back into the van.

"Why are they taking our bags around back?" Azusa asked.

"Well, they're going to want to inspect the bags, just as protocol," Elizabeth explained.

"Would they want my list at all?" Ukyo asked, holding it up, "a few of our brothers failed to make a list, but most of the items should be on there."

"Let me see," Elizabeth said as she took it and handed it the guard still by the van, telling him what it was. The guard merely nodded before another punched in a code at the gate, opening them and allowing the vans in.

"Oh, I think I can see Big Sister there at the front," said Wataru looking eagerly out the window.

"And the dumbass Yusuke," said Futo.

"Be nice Futo," said Masaomi, "and Wataru, remember, don't jump out and run to Ema when we get out. Contain yourself."

"I will, I will," Wataru tried to insist, even though he looked like he was going to bust through the closed van door.

"You better grab on to him just in case," Ukyo advised.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll have him," said Masaomi, already grabbing onto the youngest's brother's shoulder.

"Is that the king with them?" Louis asked out loud, even though it was beyond obvious.

The other brothers all looked back at him at his question.

"Are you okay here Louis?" Hikaru asked.

"He's just, a little bit more powerful looking in person," Louis said softly.

"You'll be fine," Hikaru assured him.

"Yeah, of course you will," Juli also said to him.

"Right," Louis said, not sounding convinced.

"Don't worry, I'll stay by your side the whole time," Hikaru said to comfort Louis.

"Thanks," was all Louis would reply.

"Big Sister!" Wataru shouted right as the van doors open. Luckily, Masaomi kept a firm grip on him, and helped him climb out of the van slowly.

"Hello, everyone!" Ema called out as he brothers all filed out of the van. Louis could feel Hikaru's kind grip on his own shoulder as the two climbed out last.

"It's good to see the two of you are alright!" Masaomi said happily.

"Oh yes, we're quite alright," Ema said happily.

"Well, we're happy to know you're alright," said Tsubaki, "Can't say the same for the red-haired idiot next to you."

"There it goes," Yusuke.

"Don't listen to him Yusuke, we were actually worried about you too," Natsume insisted as Azusa smacked their triplet upside the head.

Just then King Stephon cleared his throat, "Welcome Asahina brothers, to Elence," he said in a booming and regal voice.

"Thank you for having us here, your majesty," Masaomi as he bowed his head. Most of the other brothers followed suit, with the exception of Futo, who was acting like he was too important to bow and Louis, who was still lingering behind most of the group looking at the king nervous.

"Please come in, come in and let us get more acquainted, I'm sure there's much for us to discuss," said Stephon.

"Yes, please come in, we're all super happy you're here!" Ema said as she motioned for her brothers to come in.

"Looks like things are about to get a lot more interesting," said Hikaru as the brothers all proceeded into the castle, still holding onto Louis's shoulder for support.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ema walked behind the king, among her brothers, smiling at them all. Yusuke was walking among them, though not smiling too much.

"You look amazing in that dress by the way Ema," Hikaru said from the back of the crowd.

"Thank you, the palace has been really generous with providing me and Yusuke clothes to wear while we're here," Ema.

"Oh, I hope they can do the same for me!" said Hikaru.

"We're not here for clothes shopping," said Natsume, "We were able to bring our own clothes, remember?"

"Oh, why are you such a buzz kill?" Hikaru asked.

"Um, where's Juli by the way?" Ema asked suddenly.

"I'm back here Chi, don't worry I came," Juli called back from on top of Louis's shoulder.

"Oh Juli!" Ema said as she moved to the back of the crowd towards him, "Hi Louis."

"Hello Chi, don't worry about Juli, I took good care of him while you were gone," Louis said.

"I'm glad, I hope you weren't too worried about me though," said Ema.

"ha, hardly, I knew I'd fine some way to come rescue you!" Juli bragged.

"Oh really?" said a new voice as Ema felt something jump onto her shoulder.

"Oh, hello Marion," she said.

Juli gasp, "Aunt Marion!" he shouted.

Marion crossed her arms and gave Juli a death glare, "You and I are going to have a long talk mister!" she threatened.

"Juli, I didn't know you had an aunt," said Louis.

"You heard me huh?" said Marion looking Louis over, "This shall make things much more interesting for sure. But in the meantime, Juli!" Juli gasped as Marion jumped over to Louis's shoulder and gripped him by his cheek, "You are coming with me!"

"Ah!" Juli cried out as Marion pulled him down to the ground and dragged him away.

"I wonder where they're off to," said Louis.

"Well, Marion did say Juli has other family here, maybe she's taking him to see them again," said Ema.

Soon the family came into the throne room with the king and Richard. King Stephone walked up the two big thrones and a few other fancy chairs all sat and sat at on the most elegant and elevated seat.

"Ema, would you like to sit next to me?" he asked, pointing to one of the chair on his right.

"Um sure, Grandfather," Ema said as she joined him.

"Is it normal that Ema's already referring to the king as grandfather?" Natsume asked.

"Maybe he asked her to regardless," said Azusa.

"Yusuke, you can sit too if you wish, I already know who you are," Stephone said, pointing to another chair, that was a little bit lower than the two chairs he and Ema were sitting in.

"Okay, sure," said Yusuke as he took his seat.

"Oh, look at that, Little Yusuke already acting like a prince," teased Tsubaki.

"Knock it off Tsubaki," Azusa and Natsume both muttered to him.

"Now, then why don't you all approach one at a time and introduce yourselves and what you do for a living. Ema's told me a little about you, but I'd like to hear more," said Stephon.

"Of course your highness," Masaomi said as he took charge and approached slowly, "I'm Masaomi, the oldest, and I'm a doctor."

"How wonderful," said Stephon.

"And I'm Wataru, the youngest and I'm still 10. I'm in the 5th grade and when I grow up, I'll be super successful and famous!"

Stephon chuckled, "Well, I can't wait to hear of your success, Young Wataru." He looked over at Ema, "Did I say his name right?"

"Yes Grandfather," Ema assured him.

"Um, well I'm Ukyo, I'm the second brother and I'm a lawyer," Ukyo spoke up.

"A lawyer huh?" said Stephon, "Do you know anything along the lines of politics good sir?"

"A little, I guess," said Ukyo.

"Hmm," said Stephon, stroking his chin, "Good to know, uh, who's next?"

"Hello your Majesty," Kaname said as he approached, "I'm the third brother Kaname and I'm a Buddhist monk."

"A Buddhist monk huh?" said Stephon. He looked to Richard, "Don't we have at least one Buddhist temple in Elence?"

"Not in the capital, but I do believe in one of the other major cities sire," said Richard.

"Oh, I shall have to possibly go and see it," said Kaname.

"And I your majesty am Hikaru, the 4th and I am a writer," Hikaru said as he bowed gracefully.

"Oh yes, the cross dresser," said Stephon, "I had a cousin who did that on occasion. Though I don't think he could pull it off the same way you do."

"Well thank you," said Hikaru.

"I supposed we're next," Azusa said as the three triplets all walked forward, "We're actually triplets, I'm Azusa,"

"Natsume,"

"And I'm Tsubaki, the oldest of the three,"

"Though you wouldn't know it based on the way he acts," said Natsume and Azusa together.

"Hey now, don't gang up on me," said Tsubaki.

"And what do you three do?" Stephon asked.

"Well, Tsubaki and I are voice actors, we voice characters in anime and video games mostly," said Azusa.

"I'm sure you might have heard us here or there," said Tsubaki.

"I don't recall really," said Stephon, "And you, Nat-su-me, correct?"

"Yes, sire that's right," said Natsume, "I deign and program video games."

"Oh, yes, you were one of the men that was worried about your work weren't you?" Stephon said, "I know some of my staff tried setting up a room for you to work in, but hopefully we can get it more set up to your liking now that you're here."

"Thank you, your highness," said Natsume, "I do appreciate how much you're willing to accompany us."

"Of course, you're all honored guests here," said Stephon, "Now, who would like to go next?"

Everybody looked towards Louis who was still lingering as far back as he could.

"Subaru, why don't you introduce yourself?" Hikaru quickly suggested.

"But," Subaru started to say.

"Please, come forward young man," Stephon insisted.

Subaru shrugged his shoulders and walked up, "I'm Subaru and I'm still in college sir, I'm a basketball player."

"You any good?" Richard asked.

"Yes," Subaru replied. Richard smiled.

"I think you and I should try a little one on one," he said.

"Sure," said Subaru.

"I guess I'm next," said Iori, "I'm Iori, I've just started university and I'm currently studying plant life. I was really excite to come here based on your reputation for your amazing flowers."

"Oh really? Well, I hope you have a good time and we'll have to arrange for you to see as many of our gardens and wildlife as possible," said Stephon, "Anyone left?"

"Me!" Futo said as she pranced up to the front, "Idol Futo, the famous popstar. I'm sure I'm well known here too."

"Yes, I do recall you're gaining a little popularity here," said Stephon, "Richard didn't you say your niece has one of his albums or something?"

"Yes, she and her friends do seem to like him," said Richard.

"Naturally," Futo said like it was nothing.

"And finally," Stephon said looking around, "Where's the last one? Where's Louis?"

"Better get this over with," Louis said to himself as he walked forward, "Hello your majesty."

Stephon stared hard at Louis.

"Hello sir, welcome," he said, "You and I are going to have a talk. I hope that's alright."

"Yes of course sire," said Louis.

"I do welcome you all here to my humble country and hope you enjoy your stay," Stephon said as he stood up, "Richard here will help show you to your rooms and give you the rundown on some of the rules and protocols we would like you to follow while we're here. If you have any questions, you can ask him while he's getting you settled. And then this evening, we shall all have dinner together."

"Thank you, your majesty," said Masaomi.

"Come with me," Richard said as he motioned for the brothers to follow him.

"Ema, you and Yusuke can go with them with, if you like, make sure they're comfortable here," Stephon said.

"Sure thing Grandfather," said Ema as she and Yusuke walked after their brother.

"I hope you don't mind, but we arranged for most of you to share rooms for your stay," Richard said as they walked down the rooms.

"That's fine," Masaomi said.

"This huge place and we all have to share?" Futo muttered.

"Futo, please," Ema begged, "Don't be mad."

"I'm just saying," Futo said before he stopped and noticed Ami standing along the wall, bowing to the group as they walked past.

"Was that a maid?" Futo asked Ema.

"Yes, that's Ami, she's real nice," said Ema.

"Hmm," Futo said looking back at her.

"Let's see, Masaomi, Ukyo and Wataru, I have a room for all three of you if that's alright," Richard starred to list off.

"That's probably for the best," said Masaomi.

"Hikaru and Kaname, the triplets all together, Louis will have his own room, as requested by the king...,"

"Why does Louis get his own room?" Wataru asked.

"Yeah, why?" Yusuke asked.

"The king asked, so that's what I did. Subaru and Iori, with Futo going to share with Yusuke," Richard kept listing off.

"Oh hell no!" Yusuke and Futo both shouted.

"Guys," Masaomi said, "remember, we're guests here, let's go with the flow."

"I'm Futo Asahi! I'm an idol! I should get my own room!" Futo demanded.

"And I don't want share a room with him out of everyone here!" Yusuke snapped.

"Yusuke, Futo, I know you don't get along all that well, but please, for now just go with it and I'm sure Richard can help arrange for a room switch," Ema pleaded.

"Fine," both reluctantly agreed.

"I'll look into it, your highness," Richard promised as he opened a door was a huge lounge, "This is also for you gentlemen to use if you want some alone time from anyone. Please go ahead and take a seat, there is a few things I'd like to go over."

"This is nice," Masaomi said as everyone filed in and took a seat.

"What's there to do for fun around here?" Wataru asked.

"That's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about," said Richard as he started handing out some papers to the brothers, "There's a list and map of all the fun places you gentlemen can use here in the palace and where it is. And there's also a list of places worth visiting if you wish."

"Looks impressive," said Ukyo, "Very thorough."

"What's this list of names?" Iori asked.

"That's a little complicated," said Richard, "And awequard. The list has two sides to it, on one side is a list of servants you know you can trust and should feel safe around. The other side, is well, staff we have that's not so trustworthy. You should try avoiding them if that's alright."

"What's not trustworthy of them?" Subaru asked.

"Well, um, I'm sure you've probably heard of Lord Robert, King Stephon's nephew and heir. He's really determined to make sure he's still the heir. And the staff on the not so trustworthy list are staff that would be more loyal to him and try to make your stay uncomfortable to the point you'd want to hurry up and go home."

"Oh," said all of the brothers.

"That's sounds right out of a novel!" Hikaru, "Interesting."

"We'll do our best to mind these staff members," said Masaomi.

"Hey, why isn't that maid Ami on the trustworthy list?" Futo asked.

"Who?" Richard asked.

"Ami, that maid we past on our way here," said Futo.

"Oh, one of the new girls, it's not that we don't want to trust her, it's just she's too new and unfortunately a little too easy to intimidate by the known non-trustworthy staff," Richard explained.

"Oh," Futo said softly.

"Trust me, in most cases, I do think she's trust worthy," said Richard.

"Hmm," Futo said.

"And then the last list, is some of the rules and guidelines we would like you to follow while you're here," said Richard.

"Seems simple enough," said Ukyo.

"Thank you," said Richard, "Any other questions?"

"How soon will we hear about Ema's DNA test?" Natsume asked.

"I just checked on that, but I haven't heard back yet," said Richard, "So then, who's ready to see your rooms? I'm sure you'll like to freshen up and change for dinner."

"Yes of course," said Masaomi, "Let's go guys."

"When will the king wish to see me?" Louis asked Richard timidly as the other brother filed out.

"Probably after dinner I would imagine," said Richard. He looked Louis over, "Please don't feel scared about though. He's not trying to make you uncomfortable."

"I know, but, I supposed it's hard not to feel that way," said Louis as he finally walked out of the room.

"I'll see you all at dinner," said Ema.

Wataru quickly hugged her, "I'm just glad you're still alive Big Sister!"

"Thanks Wataru," said Ema.

"I was fully prepared to scale the castle and save you if need be!" Wataru said.

"I'm sure you would have made a worthy adversary young man," Richard said as a joke as he kept ushering the little boy out.

Ema smiled as her brothers all filed out towards their respective rooms and hugged herself.

"It almost feels like my family is fully together with everyone here," she said.

"What did you want to do now, while everyone's getting settled?" Yusuke asked Ema .

"We could go back to the game room," Ema suggested.

"Well, alright, we can hang out there until dinner," Yusuke agreed.

"Will you want come with me and grandfather to dinner?" Ema asked.

"Why would I want to do that?" Yusuke asked.

"I just thought, Grandfather would like it if he had two escorts of you and me to help show our brothers they can feel welcome here," Ema said.

"Well, sure, I'll walk in with you and your grandfather," Yusuke said.

* * *

"Aunt Marion, why do you keep pulling at my cheek?!" Juli whined as Marion continued to drag him away.

"A form of punishment, for being gone all those years without a single word! How dare you not even try to contact your family?!" Marion scolded.

"Well, it's not exactly easy for me to write a letter or use a phone Aunt Marion," Juli tried to explain.

"Excuses, excuses!" Marion muttered as she managed to drag Juli outside to the garden. The two kept walking until they came to the exact center of the garden where a golden tree stood.

"The Golden Maebe tree," Juli said softly, "I never dreamed I'd see it again! It's so pretty!"

"Yes, well, let's go in," Marion said as she started to climb. Juli climbed up after her to a big hole in the center of the tree where they both peaked in and saw a huge scurry of squirrels gathered around mingling and going about their business.

"The scurry!" Juli said happily, "It looks as lively as ever."

"That it does," said Marion. She cleared her throat, "Attention everyone," all the squirrels stopped what they were doing and looked her way, "I have some wonderful news to share, after many years my nephew Juli has returned!"

All the squirrels cheered and applauded. Juli looked around embarrassed at everyone, until he happened to notice to particular gray squirrels hurrying to him and Marion.

"Mom? Dad?" He said as he jumped down into the tree and hurried to the two squirrels.

"Juli!" his mother shouted as she engulfed him in a hug, "Oh we thought we were never going to see you again! We've missed you so much!"

"Good to see you again son!" said his father, "We're so happy you're home!"

"I've missed you too!" Juli said as he looked at his parents.

"Well, at least you look like you've been taking good care of yourself, you haven't gotten too fat," said his mother poking his stomach.

"Mom!" Juli muttered embarrassed.

"So how long are you going to stay home son?" asked his father.

"I don't know," Juli confessed, "it'll depend on what Chi wishes."

"You mean Chay's granddaughter?" Marion asked as she came next to him.

"Yes, when her mother died, I took it upon myself to look after her no matter what," said Juli.

"Good for you son, all the more reason you were worthy to be Princess Yolanda's companion!" said his father.

"Thank you Dad," said Juli. He suddenly started to feel some eyes on him and looked back towards the other end of the tree where he saw a particular black squirrel looking towards him.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"That's Bernard, all grown up," said Marion softly.

"Bernard?!" Juli said in shock. He shuddered, "He's still scary, I see."

"He's acting as Robert's companion," Marion told him.

"Robert can understand us?" Juli asked.

"Ha, no way, of course not!" said Marion, "Robert's never been able to understand us like real royals can! They're just able to find a different way to communicate and it was enough to convince most that Robert is worthy of succession!"

"Oh," said Juli. He could see Bernard looking at him, with an evil smile. "Looks like Chi isn't the only one that has enemies to worry about."

"Forget about him Juli," his mother insisted, "Come, and say hello to your brothers and sisters! We've had a few more since you've been gone."

"Oh sure Mom," said Juli as he followed his parents towards a different part of the tree. Even though Juli knew he was due for trouble both from his aunt and Bernard, he still felt a little good being home.

* * *

"So, what do you think they're going to serve us for dinner? Some over complicated dish?" Tsubaki said later that night as the brothers all walked to the grand dining room.

"Whatever it is, please just eat it and try not to complain about it," said Ukyo, "hopefully if it's good, I'll see if I can get the recipe."

As the 12 brothers all walked into the dining room, they found a huge table with a place for each of them with some of the brightest silver plates they had ever seen.

"You'll find your names by your places," said a butler.

"Feel like we're in a movie or something," said Azusa as everyone moved to their spots.

"Or a museum," said Natsume.

"I like it, I wish I could set a table like this!" said Ukyo.

"Why am I so close to the king?" Louis asked.

"Well, I guess just how it happened," said Masaomi, "Would you like to try switching?"

"Please don't sir, the order was carefully laid out," said the butler.

"Oh, of course, sorry," said Masaomi.

"Excuse me," the butler said real fast, "But before you sit, could you remain standing until the king has seated?"

"When's he coming?" Wataru asked.

"Wataru!" Masaomi whispered.

"I'm right here my lad," King Stephon said as he walked in with Yusuke and Ema.

"Why is the dumb redhead helping to escort the king?" Futo whispered.

"Well, he has been here a little longer than us and maybe the king just likes him a little more," said Azusa.

"Really? He likes him?" Tsubaki asked as Yusuke and Ema helped Stephon sit and sat down themselves.

"Please, sit," Stephon said. The 12 brothers all took their seats as quickly as they could. "So, how are you rooms? Is everything fine?"

"Oh yes, they're all very lovely," said Ukyo, "your staff is wonderful."

"Thank you," said Stephon, "I hope you enjoy the dinner, I had the chiefs prepare mostly Japanese dishes for you to make you feel more comfortable."

On cue, a door opened and several cooks pushed out different carts with familiar but still fancy dishes of Japanese foods.

"Wow, never thought they could make something like fried shrimp look like it's something from a foreign land," said Tsubaki.

"Oh good, you like it," said Stephon.

"It looks too good to eat," said Iori.

"Please, please do eat," Stephone insisted as he took a bite, "Mmm, fried shrimp is delicious!"

The brothers kept eating, all making comments about how delicious the food was. Also, the king would often ask the occasional question to the different brothers about their lives and careers.

"I can't recall I had such a lively dinner with such entertaining guests," Stephone said at last once the meal was almost over, "It's rather refreshing.

"Thank you," said Masaomi, "Dinner was simply divine."

"I should get the recipe for some of these things! It's almost too good to be true," said Ukyo.

"Perhaps we should let you try your hand at cooking?" Stephon suggested, "You verse one of my fine chiefs?"

"Oh, don't worry, Kyo would win for sure!" Wataru bragged.

"Uh Wataru," Ukyo started to say. However, he was interrupted by Stephon's chuckle.

"Well, we'll have to see, won't we?" he said, "Ema, your brothers are as fine a gentlemen as you have told me. I'm very happy you could all come and allow me to met them in person."

"Thank you Grandfather," said Ema.

"As such, Asahina brother," Stephon said as he stood, raising his glass, "please do consider yourselves eternal friends of the crown. You will always be welcome here in Elence and in the palace!"

The different brothers all looked around at each other in slight shock and surprise, not sure what to say in response.

"Uh, well thank you your highness," said Masaomi, "I'm sure I speak for my brothers when I saw we accept your friendship and hospitality."

"Thank you," said Stephon.

"I wonder if that'll remain true if it turns out Ema's not his granddaughter," said Natsume.

"I can assure you sir, that yes it does," Stephon said sternly.

Just then, Richard walked into the dinging room and over to Stephon, whispering in his ear.

"Do you?" Stephon responded out loud. Richard nodded.

"I'll take it now then, please," Stephon said. Richard handed him an envelope.

"Gentlemen," Stephon said holding the envelope up, "I have just been informed that this envelope contains the proof that as to whether or not Ema is my granddaughter."

"It is?" Ema said in shock.

"Yes, and I feel privilege that you are all here to witness what the results will be," Stephon as he carefully opened the envelope. An eerie silence filled the room as everyone watched him read the paper from inside. Slowly a big smile spread across his face. He looked at Ema, "Just as I thought, you truly are my granddaughter!"

"I, I am?" Ema asked in shock.

"DNA doesn't lie my dear!" Stephon said happily.

"Big sister really is a princess?!" Wataru shouted in excitement.

"Yes my lad! your sister is the rightful princess of Elence!" Stephon said getting excited.

"That's, wonderful to hear your majesty," Masaomi said, "We're happy for both of you."

"Yes, yes, this is wonderful news! And believe me when I say, Elence could use come good news! Oh this will fill many people's hearts with joy!" Stephon said, acting more and more excited, "And nothing could make this moment feel any less wonderful than if," Suddenly everyone saw King Stephon slip and land hard on the floor! All the other occupants of the table all jumped up in alarm.

"Grandfather!" Ema shouted as she ran to his aid. Masaomi ran over to the king as well.

"Watch out Ema, I'll see if there's anything I can do!" he said.

"Masaomi, do you think he's alright?!" Ema asked scared.

"I'm sure he's fine, I'm sure this was just an accident," Masaomi tried to assure her.

Ema kept looking at her grandfather with worry. She had just found out she had an actual grandfather, what was going to happen to him now?!


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLIC IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ema kept her hands clasped together in fear as she watched Richard, Billy and a few other staff she didn't fully recognize help her grandfather up and into a wheel chair.

"We'll take you back to his room immediately and call for a doctor," Richard assured the Asahina family.

"Is it serious?" Ema asked timidly.

"It didn't look serious," Masaomi said.

"Do you think you can come and help examine him until the royal medical staff can be summoned?" Richard asked.

"I'll do what I can," Masaomi said kindly as he followed the king out of the room in his wheelchair.

"The rest of you, please feel free to return tor your rooms for the time being," Richard instructed.

"Ah, isn't there anything we can do for the king?" Wataru asked. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to see Ami standing behind him.

"Maybe you can make him a get well card? I'm sure the king would appreciate that," she suggested.

"Yeah! Yeah I'll do that!" Wataru said excited.

"I'll get the material for you personally," Ami offered.

"Oh thank you," Wataru said happily.

"Good work Ami," everyone heard Richard call out before finally walking out of the room.

"Yeah, that'll keep the kid quiet for a while at least," Futo said as he calmly walked up behind her.

"It just seemed like the right thing to do," Ami said, blushing.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ema asked as she tired follow Richard and his company.

"No your highness, it's best you also just go back to your room for now," Richard insist.

Ema however shook her head no, "I can't relax in my room until I know Grandfather is alright. Please, let me at least wait in a room near his room so I can be told what is his condition is as soon as possible!"

Richard sighed, "I can arrange for you to wait in the lounge near the king's room," he offered.

"Thank you," Ema said weakly. She was still doing her best to remain calm, but her nervousness was beyond obvious. She was a little startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you heard what Masa said, it didn't look too serious," Yusuke tried to comfort her.

Ema put her hand on top of his and squeezed it, "Will you, wait with me, Yusuke?" she asked softly.

"Sure," Yusuke agreed. He kept his hand on her shoulder as the two walked out of the room together.

"Hmm?" Tsubaki, Azusa, Natsume, Subaru, and Futo all said as they all watched the two walk out together.

"My-my," said Hikaru, "Looks like those two really bonded in their time alone here, doesn't it?"

His other five brothers all cast a side glance at him in annoyance.

"I wonder when the king will have a chance to talk to me now," Louis asked out loud, more to himself than to anyone in particular. Though he was concern for the king's safety and a little curious to what he had to say, a part of him was a little grateful it was postpone for now.

* * *

Ami smiled to herself as she walked towards the art supply room and search for supplies for Wataru to make his get well card. Once she had gathered up what she felt he could use, she headed to the door fast, only to have someone blocking her path, causing her to actually spill some stuff.

"Hello Tom," she said annoyed as she gathered up some of the things again.

"What are you doing? I hope you're not stealing from the royal art supplies," Tom taunted as he looked over her.

"Hardly!" Ami said, "I'm merely getting some things together so that the youngest Asahina Brother, Wataru, can make the king a get well card. And besides, Richard and Chrissy both said I'm welcome to help myself to any art supplies I want should I need any. I just have to write down what I took."

"Oh, did something happen to the king? I'm afraid I wasn't in attendance during dinner," said Tom.

"There's a reason for that," Ami said as she had to push past Tom to leave the room.

"So what did happen to his majesty? Nothing life threatening I hope," Tom said as he walked after her.

"He had a little spell, nothing more," said Ami.

"Oh, really? nothing serious?" Tom asked.

"Noting serious that you have to worry," said Ami as she tried to quicken her pace to put distance between her and Tom. Tom however was quick to keep up. He reached out and managed to grab her arm, yanking her back.

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked in smooth but still intimidating tone.

"Nothing, I just need to get these supplies to Lord Wataru! Now please let me do!" Ami pleaded.

* * *

The Asahina brothers followed some random servant up a fancy flight of stairs towards their rooms mostly in silence.

"Sir Richard did tell you how to call for attendance from your room should you need it correct?" the servant asked.

"Yes, we have a list of things like that," said Azusa.

"Good," said the servant.

Futo, meanwhile, was a little surprised when he heard a loud shout, "Now please leave me alone!" He looked over the banister and saw the maid Ami being held close by a man close to his age, looking nervous. He quickly managed to break away from his brothers' group and hurry back down the stairs to where Ami and the boy were.

"Excuse me, maid!" he called out.

Ami and Tom both looked his way in surprise.

"Weren't you supposed to be brining my little brother some things to make a get well card?" Futo asked in his usual bossy tone.

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry I'm coming," Ami said as she pulled free and hurried to Futo.

"Perhaps I should walk with you to his room to make sure he gets them," Futo said as he walked along side her.

"If you feel that's necessary," said Ami.

"So, who was that?" Futo asked they walked together.

"Another butler," said Ami softly.

"He always a jerk like that?" Futo asked.

"Please don't trouble yourself with such matters," Ami said in her soft tone.

"Fine, whatever," said Futo, "What's his name anyway?"

"Tom," Ami said.

"Tom?" Futo said out loud. He'd have to check to see if the name Tom was on the list of people Richard had warned them not to trust.

* * *

"Lord Robert!" a servant shouted as she ran into Robert's office.

"What?" Robert asked looking up from his couch, "I don't want you tonight. I thought I requested Matilda."

"No, sir, it's not that, I just heard from the palace, the king fell during his dinner."

"He what?" Robert asked as he sat up from the couch, "Was it serious?"

"I don't know."

Robert still smirked, "Just the same, this could be my golden chance. Have someone prepare a car, I need to get to the palace as quickly as possible!"

"I'm FINE!" King Stephon insisted grumpy as he laid in his bed.

"Sire, you fell and hit your head!" said Richard.

"But I'm fine," Stephon insisted, "Hell, I had a doctor on hand to tend to me! Thank you by the way Masaomi."

"You're welcome sire," said Masaomi kindly.

"And tell Richard I'm fine," Stephon said with confidence.

"Well, you twisted your ankle, so you'll have to stay off your feet for a while and, you have a concussion," Masaomi said as he held up a light to the king's eye, "We should probably have to keep an eye on that."

Stephon groaned, "Masaomi, are you aware of the punishment for arguing with the king?!"

"Uh no sir, I didn't even know there was such a thing," said Masaomi.

"There isn't, it was abolished," said Richard.

"Richard!" Stephon snapped, "Do you remember the punishment for contradicting your king?"

"There isn't one, it was also abolished," said Richard, "By your great-grandmother."

Stephon groaned again, "I wish I could bring it back just for a small moment so I could shut you up!"

Masaomi looked between the king and Richard a little uncomfortable.

"Don't mind us," Richard told him, "He's always cranky when he's laid up like this."

"Richard," Stephon warned, "Do you know what the punishment is for pointing out the king's flaws...,"

"Again, abolished, by your great-grandmother," said Richard.

"Damn that old hag!" Stephon muttered. He glanced over to Masaomi, "Masaomi, seriously, I do thank you for your quick action and help with my aid. Lord knows it probably scared poor Ema to death. Where is the girl?"

"We told her to wait outside for a little bit until we made sure you were alright," said Richard.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Oh is that her?" asked Stephon.

Richard walked to the door and opened it to see Ukyo standing there holding a tea cup.

"Hello, how is the king doing?" Ukyo asked, "I brought him some tea. I hope that's alright. I'm just used to bringing things like tea to my siblings when they're not feeling well."

"Oh, sure, please come in," Richard said as he moved aside for Ukyo to come in.

"Thank you, the kitchen staff was nice to let me have access to the kitchen," said Ukyo, "Um does the king need like a poison tester or anything like that?"

"Just bring it here Ukyo," Stephon said, "I'm sure I can trust you not to poison me."

Ukyo quickly walked over to the bed and handed the cup to him.

"Thank you very much, this was very kind of you," said Stephon as he took a sip. "Mmm, earl gin?"

"Yes, the staff said it was your favorite," said Ukyo.

"Mmm, yes, it's actually taste a little better than what I've usually tasted," said Stephon, "Mmm, and just so you know Ukyo, if you had poison me, it wouldn't have done much good, I haven't even change my will to making Ema my heir yet. I don't even know if I will."

"Oh, why not?" Masaomi asked, "the test said she is your biological granddaughter."

"I had already decided I wasn't going to force Ema to be my heir unless she wants," Stephon explained, "She just found out she's a princess, and has a whole new family to adjust to. I don't want to pressure the poor girl. I'd rather leave this world knowing I had a good relationship with my granddaughter rather than have the heir I want who doesn't want to be my heir."

"Oh," Ukyo and Masaomi said, nodding their heads in understanding.

"Is it okay for her to come see you? I saw her waiting in the lounge nearby, getting anxious," said Ukyo.

"Oh, yes, bring her in! I want to see her too," said Stephon.

Richard nodded and moved to the door. A few minutes later, Ema came running into the room followed by Yusuke.

"Grandfather!" Ema said as she dashed to the bed and knelt at his side, "how are you? Are you going to be okay?!"

"Of course I'm going to be okay, my dear Ema!" Stephon said, as he stroked her hair, "It takes a lot to bring me down."

"He just has a twisted ankle and concussion," said Masaomi. "Of course, I'm sure your royal medical team can give you a more proper diagnosis."

"I'm sure they'll agree with you," said Richard, "In either case, it might be best for your grandfather to take a few days off while he recovers."

"Not too many," said Stephon, "I want to spend my time with Ema, now that it's been officially confirmed she's my granddaughter." He patted her hand, "I am still overjoyed the test came back positive. I just knew the moment I laid eyes on you, you were most definitely my precious Yolanda's daughter!"

"I'm thrilled too, Grandfather," said Ema, "I hope you and I can grow closer."

Just then the king's bedroom doors burst open.

"Uncle!" Robert said sounding concern as he too walked over to the bed. He practically shoved Ema over as he too knelt by the bed, "I heard you fell. I was so worried! It's good to see you're still alive!"

"Yes, no doubt," muttered Stephon.

"Have the doctors said anything?" Robert asked.

"A twisted ankle and a concussion," said Stephon, "It's not like I'm on my death bed."

"Of course not," Robert said, "But you know Uncle, maybe it's time we really discussed your reign."

"What are you talking about?" Stephon asked with narrow eyes.

"Uncle, you're not young anymore, and things like ankles and concussions take time to heal for someone your age. Who knows when you'll have another accident?"

"It wasn't an accident!" Stephon snapped, "I merely got overexcited when my DNA test came back showing Ema was my actually granddaughter."

"Oh," Robert said, casting a glance at Ema, "So, Emma really is your granddaughter huh?"

"Emma?" Ukyo and Masaomi whispered looking at each other.

"Oh all the more reason Uncle we need to seriously consider talking about you remaining king," said Robert, "Being king is a young man's game and let's be honest, you're not young anymore."

"Excuse me, but what are you trying to get at?" Ema asked, a little concern.

"I'm getting at, dear Emma," Robert said, "that maybe it's time you, dear uncle, retire from being king and pass it down to me. Enjoy your golden years, with your granddaughter. Get to know each other, see the world together or something. And leave Elence in my hands."

"Your hands?" Richard and Yusuke both said out loud.

"Yes, I am his heir am I not?" Robert said, "I am the only one that is qualified to inherit the crown after all." He started patting Ema's hair, "Poor little Emma here doesn't even know the first thing about our politics and customs. She's in no position to be worrying about things like that, even if she is my uncle's granddaughter."

Ema felt a twinge of anger flow through her as Robert patted her head. None the which she had ever felt before, "Well, seeing as I am the current king's granddaughter, maybe I should consider it my duty to learn."

"I'm sorry what?" Robert asked as he stopping in mid pat.

"What did she just say?" Yusuke asked.

"Ema?" Stephon said.

Ema looked at her grandfather, "I mean, since it's been proven that I am in fact your granddaughter, shouldn't I learn more about my home country and its way of life? Shouldn't I be allowed to learn more about the politics and what is expected as a leader? Even I don't take after you Grandfather, wouldn't it be wise for the princess to know about her country in general?"

"I suppose you're right," said Stephon with a smile.

"And, if I study and learn about such things, wouldn't it help decide if I should inherit you grandfather? Including myself, deciding if this kind of life is meant for me?" Ema continued.

"Again, a really good point," said Stephon, sounding pleased.

"I don't know if you should really worry yourself over such things Emma," Robert started to say, "It's a lot of work."

"I'm prepared for it," Ema insisted.

"But, there's a lot you'll have learn about, a lot you'll have to adjust to," Robert continued to argue.

"Well good thing she's young and being a ruler is a young person's job huh?" Yusuke blurted out.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," said Richard.

"No comment from unwanted guests please!" Robert snapped as he looked towards Yusuke and Richard. It was then he noticed Masaomi and Ukyo in the background.

"Who's that over there? Why are strangers being allowed into the king's chambers?!"

"Calm down will you?" Richard said annoyed, "Do you honestly think I'd let random strangers into the king's chambers?"

"These are my brothers!" said Ema.

"Oh yes, the stepbrothers that wormed their way into our hospitality," said Robert with a sneer.

"They did not worm their way in, they were invited by me personally!" said Stephon, "Some of them were even hesitant to come!"

"And one of us was forced here against his will," Yusuke muttered.

"Yes, anyway," Robert said, "Emma, are you going to introduce us?"

"Oh yes, sorry," Ema said as she walked over to Masa and Kyo, "Robert, these are two oldest brothers Masaomi and Ukyo. Masaomi, Ukyo, this is my cousin Robert...,"

"Lord Robert, heir to the throne of Elence if you please," Robert spoke up, "honestly Emma, if you are so eager to learn about being a princess, one thing you're going to is proper introductions."

"Robert, enough of that," said Stephon, "Ema's family and those men are also her family. Family introductions don't require such protocol and title."

"Well excuse me for wanting to be addressed with proper title," said Robert.

"You mean we can start calling him a royal prick?" Yusuke muttered under his breath. However, he could still hear Richard give off a chuckle.

"In either case, back to what we were discussing," Stephon spoke up, "Ema, are you sure you want to really learn about the job of being a royal?"

"Yes Grandfather," Ema said as he walked over to his bed, "I want to learn more about who I am and where a part of me comes from."

"Very well then," Stephon said, "Richard, can you help arrange for Ema to visit the house of council and sit in on some of the meetings I was supposed to attend?"

"Yes of course," said Richard, "Will you be alright to be ready to leave by 9:30 tomorrow your highness?"

"Yes, I'll do my best," said Ema, "I'll go to be now so I can get some rest."

"Good idea," Stephon said. He squeezed Ema's hand one last time, "I'll be fine Ema, you'll see, and you'll do tomorrow too, I'm sure."

"Thank you Grandfather, please get some rest and heel quickly," said Ema as she walked out of the room. Yusuke followed after her.

"Well, tomorrow will be very interesting, won't it?" Robert muttered as he walked out as well, without wishing his uncle to feel better.

"Well, I'll see if I can come check on you tomorrow your highness," Masaomi said as he walked towards the door.

"Thank you again Masaomi, you did good today," said Stephon, "And Ukyo?"

"Yes sir?" Ukyo asked as he came closer to the bed,

"I have a small favor to ask," Stephon asked, "Would you be alright with going with Ema to the house of council tomorrow?"

"You want me to go with her?" Ukyo asked, "Is it because I'm a lawyer?"

"I figured you'd have a better understanding of how laws work and can maybe offer her some advice and support in the best way," said Stephon.

"If this a request from the king, I will definitely obey," Ukyo said as he bowed.

"thank you," Stephon said as he nodded, Ukyo bowed in respect and walked out of the room as well.

Stephon looked at Richard, "Well, I can safely say I didn't expect Ema to suggest such a thing."

"Me either, but I'm glad she did," said Richard, "I'll certainly keep Robert at bay for a while."

"Yes," Stephon said as he closed his eyes to sleep," That girl has become one of the greatest blessings I could ever had asked for in my old age!"


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Boy, that sure was interesting," Yusuke said as he and Ema walked back to their rooms.

"Well, I don't know what it was, but something about the way Cousin Robert was acting, trying more or less to force Grandfather to retire like that, it just got me so, angry!" said Ema.

"Yeah, I'd be mad too if someone like him was trying to play my grandfather the way he was," said Yusuke.

"Do you think I did something foolish? Like I bit off more than I could chew?" Ema asked timidly.

"Hardly," the pair suddenly heard Richard say. They looked over their shoulders and saw him, Masaomi and Ukyo walking up behind them.

"Yeah everything you said back there made perfect sense," Masaomi concur.

"And I'll be going with you, so it's not like you'll be all alone," Ukyo reminded her.

"Right, thank you Ukyo, I do appreciate that. I'm sorry you're getting pulled into this because of me," said Ema.

"Don't worry about that Ema," said Ukyo, "it'll be fine."

"Also I'll be there with you, so I can be of help too," said Richard.

"But don't you usually stay with grandfather?" Ema asked.

"Chrissy will be here, she's my right hand woman, I trust her to watch the king just as good as I do. Maybe even better. So, Princess Ema, shall we take you back to your room so you can rest?" Richard asked as he hurried after her, "you'll want to be at your top game tomorrow."

"Yes, please," said Ema, "good night Masaomi, Ukyo. Say good night to Wataru for me."

"Sure," said Masaomi, "can only imagine what he'll be like come tomorrow."

"Good night to you too Yusuke," Ema said to her red haird brother, "sorry I made you stay up so late."

"Don't worry about it," Yusuke insisted, "I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you," Ema said. She suddenly surprised herself and Yusuke by kissing on the cheek.

"Hmm?!" was all Yusuke was able to get out before Ema walked away followed by Richard.

"Whoa," Yusuke said to himself as he seemed to be in a daze and stumbled down the hallway.

"Wow, that was, a little unexpected," Ukyo said as he and Masaomi walked to their room.

"Yeah, something must have really developed between the two of them in that short amount of time they were alone here," said Masaomi.

When the two reached their room, they found Wataru still up and coloring. All over the floor were different types of get well cards and pictures.

"Wataru?" said Masaomi.

The boy turned and looked at them. "Oh, hi, I'm working on all the get well cards for the king!" he said with joy.

"You made quite a lot," said Ukyo as he picked up the ones on the floor, and stacked them neatly on the desk Wataru was working on.

"Well why don't you finish the one you're working on and get ready for bed?" Masaomi suggested.

"Oh, do I have to?" Wataru asked.

"You'll want to have some rest so you can enjoy all you can tomorrow, right?" Masaomi pointed out.

"Right," said Wataru, "is the king okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine, he's just old and needs rest," said Ukyo.

"Big Sister sure is lucky," said Wataru, "her new grandfather seems like a nice guy even if he wasn't a king."

"Yes, he does seem like a nice man, huh?" said Masaomi.

"I wish he was my grandfather!" said Wataru.

Masaomi and Ukyo both chuckled at that.

"I'm sure he feels the same way," said Masaomi.

* * *

Futo was laying on his bed, his hands under his head, looking at the ceiling when he heard the door to his room opening. He looked over and saw his brother stumbling into the room, still in a daze.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked annoyed.

Yusuke barley looked his way, "nothing," was all he would reply.

"What the?" Futo said confused. However, both were soon drawn out of their train of thought by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Yusuke asked.

"It's me, Billy, I'm here for Yusuke," said the voice on the other side.

"Billy?" Yusuke said as he opened the door to see the young body guard on the other side who was smiling slight mischievously.

"Richard sent me to let you know, I'm going to be in charge of your traing tomorrow. I suggest you get sleep, I'll come to get you early," he said.

"Uh, how early?" Yusuke asked.

"Can't say," said Billy, "that's one of the things about being a guard. You have to be ready for anything at a moment's notice. Good night, see you tomorrow."

"Right," said Yusuke as he shut the door.

"What was all that about training?" asked Futo.

"I just wanted some basic defense training so I can help look after Ema while we're here is all," said Yusuke.

"What's going on between you two right now anyway?" Futo asked.

"Nothing, it was just getting kidnapped like we were made me think I should know a few more moves to protect her with," said Yusuke.

"Right, that's it," said Futo, "though I don't think I would ever take you on as a guard."

"Oh who asked you!" Yusuke snapped as she jumped on to his bed and turned his back to Futo. Futo just shrugged his shoulders and return to his gaze up at the ceiling.

* * *

"Thank you Richard," Ema said as she was let into her room by the guard.

"Of course, Princess," said Richard, "and don't worry about tomorrow. You're going to be fine."

"Thank you very much," said Ema as Richard shut the doors.

She sat down on her grand bed thinking about what exactly she was doing tomorrow.

"What if I do something stupid or foolish that ends up embarrassing Grandfather and the whole country?" she asked herself. "What if I make it easier for Robert to take over fully?"

"Chi?" she suddenly heard Juli say.

Ema looked to her window where she saw her pet squirrel sitting on the still along with three other squirrels. One she regonized as King Stephon's pet Marian, but the other two weren't so recognizable.

"Juli, here you are. Where have you been?" Ema asked as she moved over to the window.

"My Aunt Marion dragged me back to the old tree that used to be my home where my old scurry still lives, including my parents," Juli said, nodding to the other two squirrels, "Alphonse and Emily."

"Oh, these are your parents?" Ema asked.

"Yes, hello Princess," said one of the squirrels in a female voice.

"Or should we call you Chi like Juli?" and the other squirrel in another male voice, that sounded a little like Juli's voice.

"You can call me Chi if you wish," said Ema kindly. She reached over and gently stroked the two parents' cheeks with her finger, "it's nice to meet you. Juli's been a great friend and protector for me over the years."

"Good, that's what we like to hear," said his mother.

"Are you enjoying yourself here in Elence so far?" asked his father.

"Yes, it's been nice so far and I'm slowly starting to accept that this was my mother's home and that I am actually a princess," said Ema, "the DNA results came back positive. King Stephon is my grandfather."

"Did it?! That's wonderful!" said Marion, "I'm sure his majesty was thrilled by the notion."

"Too much in fact," said Ema, "he fell over and hit his head."

"He what?!" Marion said in shock, "excuse me your highness!" She quickly scurried away.

"Is the king alright at least?" Emily asked.

"Yes, he has a twisted ankle and a concussion. But my brother, Masaomi says he'll be okay," said Ema, "he just needs to rest up. Which is why I'll be attending the house of council for him tomorrow."

"You will Chi?" said Juli.

"At least I'll be sitting in on some of the meetings Grandfather was supposed to so I can learn a little about the politics of Elence," said Ema.

"Don't worry Chi, I'll be with you the whole time," Juli insisted.

"That's great Juli," said Ema, "I don't suppose some of your family can try and keep an eye on my brothers tomorrow and make sure they stay safe?"

Juli's parents looked at each other and nodded.

"Not to worry Chi," said his father, "we have pleanty of family that can keep tabs on them."

"Thank you," said Ema, feeling a little better, "I need to get back to bed. I'll be getting up early tomorrow."

"Yes get some sleep Chi, and don't worry about your brothers tomorrow. They will be well looked after," said Emily as she and her husband scurried away. Juli however, jumped into Ema's room and hurried over to her bedside.

"And I'll keep looking after you, Chi," he said.

"Thank you Juli," said Ema, "I do feel safer when I'm around you." Juli nodded in satisfaction.

* * *

"Your Majesty?!" Marion shouted as she jumped into the king's room from the window. "Chay?!"

Stephon looked up from his bed.

"Oh, Marion, hello," he said calmly, "how was your evening?"

"Don't worry about me! What about you?! I heard you fell and hit your head!" said Marion.

"Oh, that, yes," Stephon muttered, "don't worry, one of Ema's brothers is a doctor and he was able to treat me. I'll be fine, just fine."

"You can't be too careful Chay," said Marion, "you know Robert would try any excuse to take over."

"Oh he did, somehow he found out and came over to try his luck. Fortunately for me, Ema was present and took a stand. She's going to be representing me tomorrow at some of my meetings," Stephon said with pride.

"Your granddaughter said she's going in your place tomorrow?" Marion asked.

"Yes, she volunteered," said Stephon, "it was amazing how she stood up to Robert. It made me so proud."

"But, will she be able to handle it?" Marion asked.

"Maybe not at first, buf Richard and another one of her brothers, Ukyo I think, who's a lawyer, will be going with her. And actually, why don't you go with her?"

"Me?" Marion asked, "why me?"

"You've gone with me to meetings before. You know how that stuff works, you can give her some more insight into what she should do. You can even take your nephew with you, her little companion, Juli. He can at least be a form of comfort to her," Stephon insisted.

"Very well, if that is your wish, your majesty," Marion promised. "But I'm having my sister stay with you personally."

"Emily? Sure, she's always fun," said Stephon, "oh, I should make it a point to talk to that other lad, Ema's brother Louise. I'm very eager to talk to him."

* * *

Yusuke moaned happily as he dreamed. In it he and Ema were in fact prince and princess, standing together above all his brothers, even their parents.

 ** _"They love you Yusuke, the people of my country love you!" Ema said, "I know choosing you as my prince was the right choice."_**

 ** _"Well of course, they love me the same way I love you!" Yusuke said as he turned to look at her. He started to lean in closer, prepared to kiss her._**

 ** _"Oh Yusuke," Ema cooed, as she prepared to accept the kiss._**

"Oh Yusuke!" Billy's loud voice suddenly boomed over Ema's gentle voice.

"Huh?!" Yusuke shouted as he sat up. He looked over to see the guard next to his bed smirking. He tossed a black jump suit at Yusuke.

"Get up, let's get going!" he ordered in a no nonsense voice.

"What?" Yusuke sputtered as he tried to adjust his still waking eyes to figure out what time it was on the small clock on the table next to his bed.

"Huh?!" Yusuke shouted as he tried to rub his eyes to make sure they were in fact focused. "It's 4:30 in the morning!"

"Yeah, I decided to let you sleep in for an extra hour," said Billy, "you're welcome. Now come on, no more leniency! You want to get trained or not?"

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" Yusuke insisted as he jumped out of bed and started to change as quickly as he could.

Futo moaned as he slowly sat up. "What is going on? I need my beauty rest here! I need it if I am to stay at my peek!"

"Oh shut-up and go back to sleep!" Yusuke snapped. "I'm going to train!"

"This early?" Futo asked, looking at his own clock, "since when have you ever been interested in getting up before the sun rises?"

"Shut-up I said!" Yusuke snapped again, "go get your beauty girly sleep!" He hurried out of the room.

"Hmm,"Futo smirked, "this actually sounds a little more interesting. And I think a few of our other brothers would agree."

* * *

Yusuke ran as fast as he could out after Billy.

"You shouldn't run so fast right now. You'll just wear yourself out before the real workout begins," said Billy.

"Sorry," said Yusuke.

"Don't worry about it," Billy said as he and Yusuke walked out of a random back door and walked across a long feild to what looked like a huge hanger. When Yusuke enetered with Billy, he saw a huge layout of exercise equipment and machines with all sorts of different men and women using them. Some were also training together on mats, flipping them over and stuff. They even had a basketball court that a few were playing quite an intense game. All the guards, even the women looked big and a little scary.

"Yusuke," Billy suddenly said, distracting him.

"Uh, yes?" Yusuke sputtered, looking at him.

"Don't worry about these other guards. Don't let them intimidate you. You'll just be doing solo training with me," said Billy.

"Right," said Yusuke.

"So, with that said, start running 20 laps!" Billy ordered in a much louder and intimidating tone.

"Right! Right!" Yusuke said as he hurried over to the race track and started to run. There were a few other guards also running around the track as well. They all passed Yusuke as he started to run as well. Yusuke couldn't help but feel a little timid as they passed him with ease.

'I bet I look pathetic to them,' Yusuke thought ashamed.

"Don't slack already Yusuke!" he suddenly heard Futo's voice from over the entire hanger.

"What the?!" Yusuke shouted as he looked around. He looked up and saw a small room with a window where a few of his brothers were all looking down at him, some of them were smirking evil.

"Why are you guys up there?!" Yusuke shouted.

"Yusuke no slacking off!" Billy ordered.

"But my brothers!" Yusuke said.

"You can't be distracted easily Yusuke. Get going!" Billy maintain.

"What are they even doing up there?!" Yusuke asked as he started to run again.

"That's the royal skybox, so the royal family can watch the progress of their guards. Now hurry!" Billy barked.

"Oh god, tell me they're not going to be up there the whole time watching me!" Yusuke whined.

"Don't worry Yusuke," Tsubaki also called down, "we'll be cheering you on the whole time!"

"Cheer, right," muttered Yusuke.

* * *

When Ema came to the dinging room, she was surprised to see only Natsume there eating.

"Natsume?" she said out loud.

"Morning," Natsume said glancing her way.

"Good morning," Ema said as she started down towards a chair near Natsume.

"Here you are Princess," Ami said, pulling out the chair of the table.

"Oh, no, I don't need to sit there," said Ema.

"But," Ami sputtered. She looked a little intimidated and confused, "I was told royalty, especially the higher ups, always sit at the head of the table."

"You should probably keep with protocol," said Natsume.

"Right," said Ema as she reluctantly took the place.

"Um, my lord, if you wish, I can move you closer to the princess," Ami offered.

Natsume thought about it. "Sure, if she's alright with it."

"Yes please," Ema said, "I'd like to have a little company for breakfast."

Ami bowed her head and took Natsume's plate and placed it next to Ema's seat.

"Thank you," Natsume said as he sat back down.

"Did you sleep well Natsume?" Ema asked. "You're up a little early."

"Futo woke Tsubaki and Azusa up telling them something about Yusuke training and wanting mock him. Naturally Tsubaki wanted to join in and Azusa went along to keep him out of trouble. It's just, you know how excited Tsubaki can get over things like that and in the process woke me up. So I decided to get some breakfast and then see about that work area the king had set up for me."

"Oh, good," said Ema.

"What about you? Shouldn't a princess be getting her beauty rest?" Natsume asked.

"Oh, I had to get up early. I'm representing my grandfather today at the house of council today while he's recovering," Ema explained.

Natsume looked a little shocked to hear her say that. "You're representing your grandfather, the king in politics?"

Ema nodded, "I felt I should at least know how this country is ran, so that way, maybe I can do what's right."

"And what is the right thing to do?" asked Natsume sternly.

"I don't know yet," Ema admitted, "but knowing by ganging the knowledge, I'll helpfully find out."

"Well just don't let it get too overwhelming," said Natsume.

"Don't worry, Ukyo and Grandfather's gaurd Richard are coming with me for support," Ema said.

"Just the same, I doubt politics are much different anywhere you go. I'm sure they'll be people who will want to work against you and or pretned to be your alli simply to use you for their own agenda," said Natsume seriously.

"Oh, right," Ema said softly, coming to the realization herself. She rubbed her forehead in frustration. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Uh," Natsume said, suddenly backing down, "well it's like you said. You're doing this for your grandfather and to see what's the right thing for you to do."

Ema nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm doing this for Grandfather and I'm doing this my mother and Elence. I can't forget that!"


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Richard was walking to the dinging room, fiddling with his tie was he woke. Normally, when he was just guarding the king, he didn't bother with the tie. However, given that he was going to be standing in as the princess's aid and confident while at the house of council, he figured he should try looking a little professional. Even if he really didn't like wearing ties, too much work and trouble for him.

"Oh, Richard, there you are," he suddenly heard Ukyo say. He looked up and saw the man nicely dressed in a fancy suit himself coming down the stairs carrying a briefcase, looking over some parchment.

"Good morning," Richard greated him, "feeling ready for the day?"

"Yes, I've been studying up on Elence politics and history so I can help Ema out as mucb as possible today," said Ukyo, "it looks like not only King Stephon, but his own father and grandmother spent a good portion of their reign as rulers trying to really give more control back to the people."

"Oh yeah, and Princess Yolanda was starting to do similar work before she disappeared," said Richard as he led Ukyo to the dinging room and the two walked in to see Ema and Natsume in there alone talking.

"Oh hello Ukyo, hello Richard," Ema greeted as the two walked in.

"Good morning your highness, how are you doing this morning?" Richard asked.

"I'm good, feeling ready for today," said Ema. She quickly dabed her face with her napkin. "Is it time to get going?"

"Just about, if we want to be on time," Richard said.

"It would probably make a good first impression if you arrive on time your first day," said Natsume.

"Okay, hang on," Ema said as she cleaned her face one last time with her napkin and stood up, "let's go. Ukyo, did you get anything to eat?"

"I grabbed a bite from the kitchen when I was gathering up info on this country's politics," Ukyo assured her.

"I'm sure he can brief you on more of it on the way," Richard said as the group started to leave.

"Good luck Ema," Natsume called out to her.

"Thanks Natsume, have a good day," Ema called back.

"I hope she does okay," Natsume said softly as he turned back to his food. He had just about finished when he heard a soft voice clearing its throat.

"Good morning Big Brother Natsume,"

"What are you doing Wataru?" Natsume asked turning back around to look at him.

He could see the boy walking in with his nose up in the air, in a cute little suit, complete with a blue blazer that he had ond hand on. Masaomi was walking in behind him, chuckling at how Wataru was acting.

"I'm trying to act more prince like for big sister," Wataru explained as he tried to gracefully take his seat.

"Oh really and what brought this on?" asked Natsume.

"He figured if Yusuke can learn how to be a knight, he can learn how to be an actual prince," Masaomi.

"It will greatly impress Big Sister The Princess after all," said Wataru.

"Sure, that's it," Natsume said as he stood up from his seat. "I'm going to find that office."

"Where is big sister anyway?" Wataru asked.

"Oh she already left with Ukyo and that Richard guy," Natsume told him.

"Oh," Wataru moaned.

"Sir, would you like an escort to your office?" Ami asked as Natsume came to the door.

"Please," Natsume said.

Ami nodded and hit a button by the door.

Soon Tommy appeared.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" Ami asked annoyed.

"Responding to the page," said Tommy smirking at her.

"Of course," said Ami, "please show Master Natsume to the office the king had prepared for him.."

"Certainly, follow me sir," Tommy said, gesturing for Natsume to follow him.

As Natsume started to follow, he was almost certain he saw the boy pinch Ami's behind, much to the girl's annoyance.

'Hmm, not much of a man, is he?' Natsume thought as he walked with the young man. He tried to remember the list of names Richard had given him of who not to trust, trying hard to remember if Tommy's name was on it.

* * *

As Ema and her two escorts were about to leave the palace, she suddenly felt something big land on her two shoulders.

"Huh?!" she said in alarm before she realized it was Juli and Marion.

"Good morning Princee," said Marion

"Hi Chi," said Juli.

"What are you two doing here?" Ema asked.

"We're going with you," said Marion, "for support."

"Oh, thank you," Ema said as she gently patted the two squirrels.

"We'll be there the whole time Chi," Juli assured her.

* * *

"So, this house of council is the main branch of the government, where most council men and women are elected to. Council memebers serve up to six years at a time and cannot run again until 4 years later and then can only be elected up to 4 times in their life time. Did I get that right?" Ema asked.

"Close enough," Richard said, "the council is the main branch the reigning king or queen works with. The house of parliament, though will work with the monarchy, mainly work on their own. That's where the prime minister usually works out of."

"Right, the prime minister, who is currently Carlotta Cook," Ema said looking at Ukyo's info, "the, oh first woman to be elected to the position."

"And first black person as well, even though your great grandfather had made that possible a long time ago," said Richard.

"King Alfred, right? My grandfather's father," Ema said, "boy, he, grandfather, and his own mother, Queen Katherine, sure have made a lot of changes and improvements over the years."

"Yeah, well that's probably because your great-great grandmother came to power the worst time, during WW2. She was still fairly young, only 20, when she crowned and even admitted she wasn't 100% sure she could handle it all on her own. So with the help of some of her other family and her father's trusted advisors, started giving up certain powers the crown had held on to for decades back to the people. That's what eventually led to the forming of this country's house of parliament and the council. King Alfred was the one who really started to develop them."

"Wow," Ema said out loud, "I guess I have a lot to live up to." She read some more about her family's political history. "Was our country really a safe haven for Jews during the war?"

"Oh yes, many Jews fled to our country and were protected here. Even when the Nazis tried coming for them, both Queen Katherine and her father, King Stephon, whom your grandfather is named after, flat out told them no."

"Did they really?" asked Ema.

"Yes, they tried with King Stephon when the war was first starting and after he died, leaving Katherine in charge, they also tried to get her to hand them over."

"Wow, that was brave of her," said Ema softly. It almost sounded like Katherine was a lot like her, thrown into a difficult situation with little time to fully prepared. Only Katherine had managed to prove herself and was haled as a respectable queen. Would she be able to live up to such a reputation?

* * *

"Princess, welcome to the house of council," Richard said once the car came to a stop in front of the building. Ema looked out of the window to see the big stone building with the pillars all lined up nice in a row. So many people were walking up and down the big stones steps looking busy.

She kept studying the building as Richard opened the door and helped her out.

As Ema stood on sidewalk at the bottom of the stairs, nearly everyone around her stopped in their tracks and looked at her.

"It's her"

Oh my god it is her!"

"It's Princess Ema!"

"Wonder why she's here!"

"Princess, shall we?" Richard asked.

"Yes, lets," Ema said as she started to walk up the stairs, with Richard and Ukyo behind her. She tried not to pay much attention to the other people next to her. She thought maybe it would make her look a little more confident as she walked. Although, even as she did that, she could still see out of the corner of her eye, people bowing their heads in respect to her.

"This way Princess," Richard instructed as he pointed to a long hallway with a bronzed tile floor, once they were in the building.

Ema walked down, still passing by many different people, all who were shocked to see her and still bowed their heads in respect for her.

'I hope I can truley earn this respect and not just be given it because I'm a princess," Ema thought right as she came to two pearly white doors.

"Allow me," Richard said as he opened the doors to reveal a huge meeting room with a big emerald green round table that several people were already seated at. A white screen was hanging on the far end. Ema could only assume it was for a demonstration for the meeting. It made her very curious as to what they were going to discuss and if she would be able to help contribute.

"Presenting, her royal highness, Princess Ema of Elence," Richard declared in a booming voice. Everyone in the room immediately looked Ema's way. The people who were sitting immediately stood up, while the people already standing, stood up straight and then all bowed their heads together.

"Thank you," Ema said as loud as she felt she could.

"Princess Ema," a woman on the far side of the room called out. Ema looked towards her and a saw a pretty, slightly young looking black woman looking very confident. Ema felt an immediate connection to her, like she knew they would get along great.

"As the high senior Council member in this meeting, I would like to personally welcome you to this meeting today,"

"Thank you, I hope I can be a vauled member of today's meeting, Miss?"

"Oh, excuse me, I'm Council woman Erica Tanner," the woman said bowing "and the council would also like to welcome your brother Ukyo Asahina as your advisor."

"Oh thank you," said Ukyo kindly.

"Thank you for allowing him to be here," said Ema, "let's hope this meeting can be a productive one."

"Well, good morning Emma, you came after all," Ema suddenly heard Robert's voice from behind.

Ema, Ukyo and Richard turned their heads to see Robert walking into the room with over a dozen men in black suits. He headed to the chair at the head of the table when another council memeber spoke up.

"Excuse me Lord Robert?"

"Yes Alex?" Robert replied.

"Shouldn't the princess be allowed to take her grandfather's chair?" the council man named Alex asked sternly.

Ema halfway expected her cousin to lift the chair and fling it at the man.

However, instead Robert pulled the chair out.

"You're right," he said, "Ema, please take your place."

"Thank you," Ema said as she did take her seat.

She shuddered a little and suddenly realized Robert had taken the chair closest to her.

'Oh no! I didn't realize he was going to be right here!' ahe thought. 'No, no I can't get scared like this! If Grandmother Katherine could stand up to Nazis, I can stand up to Cousin Robert!''

* * *

More Asahina brothers were now in the palace dinning room enjoying a delicious family breakfast.

"Where's Yusuke? Does anyone know?" Masaomi asked.

"He was was still training when we left the hanger," said Futo, "we got hungry."

"Training?" Masaomi asked.

"Yes, apparently he's being train by some of the bodyguards," said Azusa.

"Oh right, that," said Masaomi, "well good for him that they have a means to train him for it."

"Palace people sure do have an enjoyable life!" Hikaru said with delight.

"I know servants, great beds, nice food. I could get use to this," said Tsubaki.

"Looks can be deceiving," said Louise softly.

Masaomi looked his way. "Did you get any sleep last night, Louise?" he asked.

"Not much," Louise confessed, "guess I'm not use to this place."

"Well, maybe," Masaomi started to say.

"Excuses me gentelmen," Chrissy suddenly walked into the room, "his majesty is asking for one of you, Louise?"

Louise and his brothers all looked at her.

"Right now?" he asked.

"Yes it would be more convenient for his majesty," said Chrissy.

Louise sighed, "very well, lead the way."

He followed Chrissy down the many different hallways and up the stairs until the came to the king's chambers.

Chrissy opened the door to show the king sitting at his bed being examined by a medical team.

"I swear if you give me the same verdict Masaomi did, I'm throwing Richard into the pond!" he muttered.

"Your Majesty, I brought him," Chrissy said.

"Oh right, good," Stephon said, "everyone out. Out! I want some peace and quiet!"

The medical staff quickly gathered up their things and hurried out.

"Hey doc, what do you think?" Chrissy asked as one of the doctors walked past her.

"I think Richard's going for a swim later," the doctor replied.

"Oh dear," Chrissy said with a smirk as she too backed out of the room, shutting the doors and leaving Louise and the king alone.

"Come sit my boy," Stephon insisted as he pointed his cane to a comfortable chair near the bed. Lousie did as he was told as he slowly took his seat.

"I think it's time we truly figure out just how it is you are possibly a member of this royal family as well," Stephon said as he looked at Louise with determination.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ema had to take a few deep breaths as she felt Robert's presence by her side. It made her feel so uneasy. However the feeling of Richard and Ukyo behind her, and Juli and Marion on the table near her, made her feel a little better.

"So, now that Princess Ema and Lord Robert are here, we can begin," said Erica Tanner as she sat down and started talking.

Ema did her best to listen and try to understand what they were discussing. All the different memebers of council in the room would speak up every now and then, especially Robert. It seemed he had to make a comment in every subject. Ema however barley raised her voice, less she make a fool of herself and her grandfather in a sense.

"Next up," Erica said at one point, "the medical facilities in some of our rural towns."

A few groans were heard.

"Again?" the council man named Alex spoke up.

"Yes, again," Erica said, determined. As she spoke, a map appeared on the white screen that showed the location of 5 to 7 different towns. "Once again, several of our out towns have sent reques for new or improved hospital and medical facilities that are easier for them to get to. Some of these people have to drive almost two hours to get to the next closets hospital."

"And do we suddenly have the money for such requests?" Robert asked.

"No, I'm sorry," Erica said looking over her notes, "once again, to do such a request woukd be too much to pay for at the moment."

"Tsk, such a shame," said Robert, "but that's how it goes. Anything else?"

Ema meanwhile was studying the map of the different towns all desperate to get some sort of good medical center. It made her start to think about a possible solution.

"Excuse me?" she finally spoke up. Everyone in the room turned and looked at her in slight shock.

"Yes Princess?" Erica asked.

"Those towns, which one would you say is kind of the more center one?" Ema asked.

Everyone looked back at the map.

"I supposed that would be Almara," said Erica, using a lazor pointer to show where the town was.

"How far away is the furthest town from Almara?" Ema asked.

"About half an hour at the earliest," said Alex. "Does her highness have an idea of sorts?"

"Well, it may sound crazy, but what if we build one big efficient hospital in Almara instead of just a few small simple hospitals in all the other towns. One that all the peope of those towns could get to more easier. And maybe also update the other towns' current major medical clinics so people can still have quick access in case of emergency?" Ema suggested.

The room became eerie quiet at her comment.

'Oh no, I did it! I embarrassed Grandfather!' Ema thought.

"That might work," Erica finally spoke up, "if we stretch the budget just a little, I bet we could build a very nice hospital in Almara and maybe even a few extra clinics within the city. And as she suggested, help improve or put in some emergency response clinics."

A few ither council memebers murmured their agreement.

"Hang on, how would one big hospital be less expensive than a bunch of little ones in several different towns?" Alex suddenly asked.

"If we put all the money we can spear for such a thing, I'm sure we can find a way to build it," Erica insisted.

"But what about Almara itself? How would it residents feel about turning their town into a medical town?" Alex also asked.

"Well, obviously, we'll have to talk to the mayor of the town and other higher ups themselves," Robert said. Ema looked at him, a little surprised he was supporting her on this.

"I would volunteer to meet with them if it would help sell the idea," she offered.

"I'm sure they would appreciate that your Majesty," said Erica. "So, are we in agreement to try with this plan?" Most of the occupants of the table raised their hands, including Robert for some reason.

"All opposed?" Ema wasn't sure if she should be surprised or upest that a few did raise their hands. She couldn't help but notice one of the people against it was Alex.

"Motion carries," said Erica, "now then, can I have a volunteer for writing up a proposal for the hospital?"

"I could," Ema started to offer.

"No your higness, you won't have much time for it, I'm sure," Richard spoke up.

"I will," said another council woman.

"Thank you Hannah," said Erica.

"Would it be alright if I helped you with it? Oh behalf of my sister?" Ukyo asked.

"Yes of course, if you can spear the time, I'll gladly let you help," said Hannah.

"Thank you," said Ukyo, winking at Ema.

"Thank you Ukyo," Ema said under her breath.

"Okay, and with that, we have reached the end of the agenda for this meeting," said Erica, "meeting adjourned."

"That's it?" Ema asked.

"For this one," said Richard as he helped pull out her chair, "you'll have another one in roughly 10 minutes."

"Oh," said Ema in surprise.

"You'll have lots of meetings when you're royal," Robert said smugly as he walked out.

Ema watched him walked out.

"Why was he so supportive of my hospital idea?" Ema asked cautiously.

"I'm sure he has some sort of evil scheme in mind," said Richard coldly.

"I hope you're hospital idea doesn't backfire Princess," Alex suddenly said as he walked past her in a huff.

"Does he not like me for some reason?" Ema asked.

"Don't take it personal highness," said Hannah as she approached her, "Alex is one of those council memebers who still think the monarch has too much power. I don't think he gets along well with the king or Robert. If you're royal he doesn't trust you."

"Oh," said Ema.

"There are some like that," said Richard.

"Oh, Mr. Asahina," Hannah said as she pulled out a card, "this has my info for my office. Feel free to drop by whenever you wish to help with the proposal."

"Thank you," Ukyo said accepting it, "I look forward to working with you."

Hannah nodded and headed out herself.

"Do you think this idea will work?" Ema asked.

"It sounds good on paper," said Ukyo "but these things take a lot of effort. Good thing you're a hard worker though."

"Right," said Ema. She hoped her idea would work out for the best.

* * *

"Your Majesty," Louis said as calmly as he could, "what exactly makes you believe that I'm a memeber of the royal family?"

"Emily?" Stephon called out.

"Yes your Majesty?" Juli's mother said as she came and sat next to the king in his bed.

"Would you like to tell him or should I?" Stephon asked.

"Maybe it'll be a bit easier to believe if I'm the one that tells him," said Emily.

"Oh, you speak too Madam?" Louis asked.

Emily bounded over to Louis' chair and sat on one of the armrests. "I should hope so. I'm Juli's mother and I know you can speak to him."

"You're Juli's mother huh? How about that?" Louis said, a small smile crossing his face.

"Oh yes," said Emily, "and did he ever tell you the secret of how certain people can understand us Elence squirrels?"

"Um, no, I'm afraid he didn't," said Louis.

"Oh, well, the thing is, it's been a long standing tradition that only memebers of the royal family, particularly those worthy to be an heir to the throne can actually understand us squirrels as though we are talking like a regular human," Emily explained.

"I'm sorry?" Louis said a little startled.

"Only true heirs can understand us squirrels," said Emily, "that's how the king knew beyond anything that your sister was his granddaughter."

"But how does that work with me?" Louis asked, "I'm not a member of the royal family."

"Actually, there's an interesting story behind that," said Stephon, "one that may explain a lot if who you really are."

* * *

 _'It begins in that awkward time before Yolanda met Kenji and the attacks were first starting to happen. Yolanda wanted desperately to find someone who could succeed her should she fall victim to one of those attacks. Someone other than Robert her cousin, whom everyone assumed was the culprit of the attacks._

 _And well, most of her first cousins were either too little and or too scared to step up. So, Yolanda expanded her search and found someone worthy, my cousin Nicollet's son Walter._

 _Nicollet was a wonderful woman, so much more loyal and trustworthy than my own sister, Lord Robert's mother. And her son Walter was just like her in so many ways. He initially did worm work as an ambassador for Elence to other countries and everywhere he went he was well like and respected. He did well representing his country._

 _It was even on one of his visits as an ambassador to France that he would meet his wife, Georgette. She was a daughter of a well know French aristocrat family. She was very humble about her family's wealth and station, always doing things like starting charities and special programs for the less fortunate. A very nice woman, so it was no real surprise that she would catch Walter's eye and that the two would make such a lovely happy couple. Especially when their son was born._

 _It all honesty, they were the ideal representatives of a decent family function and leadership. So Yolanda actually asked Walter if he would consider being her heir and he agreed to it._

 _Yolanda approach the council to make it so, mostly with the argument that Walter was already well liked by the people, both at home and abroad. Plus he had good leadership skills. And to top it all off, he already had secured an heir with his son._

 _Now I'm sure you'll hear or maybe already heard about how Claudia, Robert's mother and my sister, once tried the same argument over being placed in front of me to inherit the kingdom. She had Robert very young you see. But well, Yolanda was able to make a stronger argument to make Walter her heir based on other factors besides the fact Walter had a child. And Yolanda's argument was so well received that both the council and parliament agreed to it._

 _That however proved to be both a good and bad thing._

 _Nearly a year after Walter had been put in front of Robert for the future king, he and his family had gone to France to visit Georgette's family. They were driving down a back road to her family's countryside villa. And while on their way there,"_

* * *

King Stephon had to pause a little before he continued.

* * *

 _"...and on their way, there was what appeared to be a terrible accident. Somehow, someway, the car they were driving caught on fire."_

* * *

"Fire?" Louis said softly as a memory plagued his memory.

 _ **"Run, just run!"**_ a woman's voice was shouting amidst a fire, **_"just run!"_**

"So," King Stephon continued.

* * *

 _"Poor Walter and Georgette were killed in the fire. Both of their bodies were so badly burnt that they had to be identified by their dental records. And as for their son, they couldn't even find his body!_

* * *

"They never found the son's body?" Louis asked.

"No," King Stephon admitted.

"Was he burned away in the fire?" Louis asked.

"Some believe that, but there was more evidence that would suggest he managed to get out of the car. Georgette's body for example was actually draped over her seat as though reaching for the back seat and the child's booster seat was unhooked, as though someone had unfastened it."

"Well, how come they didn't find him then?" asked Louis.

"Well, you see, even if he had managed to get out of the car, the area they were driving through had several marsh areas, some so deep and thick, a body could be lost in there for decades and not be found. And believe me, they tried searching the areas they could and turn up nothing. It was safe to assume he may have wondered into one of the marsh areas and died there."

"That's terrible, that poor family," said Louis, "but how does that related to me, your Majesty?"

King Stephon stood up and headed to a bookcase in his room and pulled out a big thick black book.

"Would you like to know the name of Walter and Georgette's son?" he asked as he walked back to Louis.

Louis just stared at him, gripping his armrests.

"His name was Louis," Stephon said, as he opened his book to a certain page, "and he looked so much like his mother." He handed the book to Louis and there right in the center of the page was a tall man with a kind smile, much like his. A woman who's hair and skin match perfectly to his. And in her arms was a small boy.

"That's, is that me?!" Louis shouted as he jumped up with the book. Unless his eyes were deseving him, the boy in the picture was in fact him! It looked just like him

"I have no doubt," said Stephon, "I have no doubt, that you are Walter and Georgette's son Louis. And that actually does make you another heir to the throne."


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Louis could feel his hands shaking. Sweat was building up from his forehead. There was little to argue over the fact that the people in the picture looked easily like how his real parents probably looked. And the boy, the small boy, he knew it had to be him. There's was no way it couldn't be.

"Louis?" he suddenly heard Stephon say, "are you alright?"

"I'm sorry your Majesty, this is just, just, too surprising! I had no idea who my real parents were and I always tried to not not try and think about them too much since I was always under the impression they abandon me," Louis said, "but to find out they're dead and I may never known now, it's, it's...,"

"I know, believe me I know," said Stephon, "but do know, your parents did love you very much."

Louis' tears dripped down onto one of the photos he was looking at with his so called real mother hugging him close.

"What was this you said about you assuming you were abandon?" Stephon asked.

"I was, I was found outside a little road side store by the owners who said they had heard a car driving away before they found me outside their shop. Apparently that was enough to come to the conclusion I had been abandon and put in an orphanage where my mom found me and adopted me," Louis explained.

"A little Mom and Pop shop huh?" Stephon asked.

"I guess," said Louis.

"I do recal Walter mention the store and how he thought it was nice there were still businesses out there like that," Stephon said, "all the more proof that you are probably Walter and Georgette's son."

"I see," said Louis, "is his mother, my grandmother I guess, still alive?"

"No I'm afraid not. She died not too long after the accident," said Stephon, "however, I'm sure some of Georgette's family is still alive. It's been a while since I've spoken to them, but I'm sure her parents and her brother and sister are still alive. I can arrange for you to contact them if you want."

"Yes, yes I'd like that," Louis said softly. He figured he should learn more about his supposed real family.

"If you need some time alone Louis, I understand," said Stephon, "I realize this is a lot to take in."

"Thank you sire," Louis said as hd bowed and walked out of the room, "can I keep the album for a while?"

"Of course," said Stephon, "as long as you like."

"You're very kind your Majesty," said Louis as he walked out of the room. He kept his nose in the book, looking for pictures of his parents. All the ones he could find, they looked so happy and kind. And the ones he saw with him, it tugged at his heart, especially when he was with one or both of his parents. He sure seemed like a happy baby with them.

'I wish I could remember them,' he thought.

"Oh, there you are," he suddenly heard Kaname. Louis barely looked up at him. However his face showed enough to give him away.

"What's wrong?" Kaname asked concerned.

"I found out about my real parents," said Louis softly.

"You did?" Kaname asked.

"Yes, and apparently my father was a member of the royal family. His mother was the king's cousin," Louis told him.

"Oh my, what are the odds we had two adopted memebers of the Elence Royal family," Kaname said, as a slight joke.

"Yeah," Louis spoke.

Kaname took a deep breath, "I take it something bad happened to them?"

"They're dead. They were killed in a car accident and I somehow managed to survive and come to that little shop I was found at," said Louis.

"Oh, Louis, I'm so sorry!" said Kaname.

"Yeah, me too," said Louis.

"But now that you know, you can have some closer, right?" said Kaname.

"I guess," said Louis.

"Is there something else?" Kaname asked.

"The king said I still have relatives in France where my mother is from. He said if I want to, I can meet them. They'd probably want to meet me," said Louis.

"Do you want to meet them?" Kaname asked.

"I don't know, I don't know how to take this in general," said Louis.

He suddenly felt Kaname's hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay Louis, you'll see. No matter what happens, you have to know you are and always be a part of our family. You're my brother, everyone else's brother, and our mother's son. I'm sure she'd tell you the same thing if you spoke to her."

"You're right," said Louis, "Mayb I should call her."

"Good idea, you do. I'll even stand by as moral support," Kaname offered.

"Thank, yes, I'll probably need that," said Louis.

The two brothers came to Louis room and Louis picked up his phone.

It rang a few times before their mom finally answered.

"Hello, Louis, is that you? Is everything alright?!" she asked, her voice clearly filled with worry.

"Hello mother," said Louis as calmly, "I wanted to tell you something. It's really important."

"What happened dear?" Miwa asked trying to keep her cool.

"I found out about my real parents," Louis told her.

There was a long pause on the phone.

"What?" Miwa finally asked.

"The king told me," Louis explained, "the king told me who they were. My real father happened to be a memeber of the royal family himself, the son of the king's cousin."

"No," Louis was sure he heard his mom say softly.

"And that my mother was a French woman from a Aristocrat family," said Louis.

"Oh god, oh my god!" Miwa said, "are sure honey?"

"Most definitely, I've seen pictures," said Louis.

"Pictures?" Miwa said weakly.

"Yes mom," said Louis.

Miwa took a deep.

"Well I don't care, I don't care what they say. You're still my son, and your parents better understand how much I love you!"

"Mom, they're both dead," said Louis.

"Oh, oh my god!" Miwa said, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, but the king said I have relatives in France that may want to meet me," said Louis.

"Oh really?" said Miwa, "do you want to meet them?"

"I supposed I should, if I'm to learn more about me and who I am," said Louis.

"Well, do you know who they are?" Miwa asked.

"According to what I've seen, the Dubois Family?" Louis said looking at a sub-note under a picrure with what he assumed were his birth mother's brother and sister.

"Dubois?" Miwa repeated, "hmm, I wonder if that's any relation to the famous cosmetic family."

"You know them Mom?" asked Louis.

"Not personally, but I have heard and even bought a lot of their products," said Miwa, "but maybe I'm thinking of different family than your so called birth mother's family."

"Mother, please don't get upset," said Louis, "no matter what has changed, you're still my mom."

"Damn straight!" said Miwa, "well, take care darling. And do let me know when and if you decide to meet this other family. I want to meet them too."

"Sure Mother, as long as you don't get too upset about it," said Louis.

"I, will try," said Miwa, "how are your other brothers doing?"

"As far as I can tell they're doing fine. Ukyo went with Chi today to see how government works in this country. Sort of a way to get to know how things are in Elence," said Louis.

"Is she really? Well, she always has been a very responsible girl," said Miwa. "I hope she's still doing alright."

"We all do," said Louis, "I'll call you when I've learned more about this new development."

"Yes please do, or call if you need to just talk. I'm always here son," said Miwa.

"Thank you Mother," said Louis as he hung up.

"Well, she seemed to take it well," said Kaname.

* * *

Rintaro was taken by surprise with a hard slap on the back of his head.

"Owe!" he shouted as he turned around to see his wife standing behind him looking mad.

"What's wrong?" Rintaro asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Miwa snapped.

"Tell you what?" Rintaro asked confused.

"Louis was a memeber of the royal family as well!" Miwa snapped some more.

"What, what are you talking about?" Rintaro asked.

"I just got off the phone, with _my son!,_ and he tells me he's also a long last memeber of Elence royal house!"

"He is?" Rintaro said in shock.

"Yes! He found out his father was like a son of a cousin to the king or something!" said Miwa.

"Well, I didn't know. Believe it or not, there are some family memebers I've never met or heard of. I know there was some sort of tragic death right before Kanji and I came to Elence for our assignment. But I never got to hear the whole details or if they had a kid."

"Hmm," Miwa sighed as she sat down on the closest thing she could sit on, rubbing her face in frustration.

"Why, how is it, this country, this whole monarchy is slowly taking away our children? What's next? A duke's going to come forward and tell me he's Masaomi's real father?! Or I swtich Natsume at the hospital and the real third triplet has been living as a count all this time?!"

"Honey, calm down," Rintaro said as he sat next to his wife and held her close, "this doesn't change anything. We're still Louis and Ema's parents, we're all still a family. Everything will work out fine, you'll see."

Miwa pushed him away. "I'm sorry dear, but for now, I need some space and some quiet," she said as she headed to their suit's door.

"Where are you going?" Rintaro asked.

"I'm going to ask for my own private room for now," Miwa said, "hopefully in the same hotel."

"What?! Rintaro shouted after his wife right aa she shut the door behind her.

"No!" he said softly.

* * *

"Phew," Ema sighed as she came out of the latest meeting room.

"Doing okay Ema?" Ukyo asked.

"Oh, I'm sure everyone feels tired their first day of such importance," Ema said.

"Well some days you'll have less meetings you'll have to attend and if you really need to, you can appoint a representative to attend the meeting in your sted," said Richard.

"I'm already doing that for grandfather," said Ema, "I want to keep trying this."

"Very good," said Richard, "and at least this is the last one."

"Oh good," Ema said as she walked into the last room and sat at another round table. For most of the other meetings, shs hadn't been able to find much to say or contribute but still listen as carefully as possible. Most of the council memebers she had met seemed nice and cooperative. Some seemed a little too friendly and some like the memeber Alex she had met didn't seem to like her. Some seemed to be more eager to cozy up with Robert than her.

The type of people she was meeting seemed more confusing than the topics of the different meetings.

"Hello your higness," she heard Erica say from across the table, "how have your other meetings been going?"

"Just fine," Ema assured her.

"Good, they're not so bad once you get use to them," said Erica.

Ema nodded with a slight giggle. Soon the rest of the council memebers filed into the room and took their seats, including Robert. Ema groaned on the inside as he took his seat next to her. She hated the few other meetings he had been attending with her and how he always had to sit next to her. She had to try hard to let him bother her too much.

"Shall we begin? Erica asked at last as she motion for someone to start the slideshow.

"This meeting is one of sensitive information," Erica began, "as many of you know, Howerd Holms, the head of Holms construction and who recently asked us for a loan to help build some better quality homes and apartment buildings for some poor income families, been very successful with the project so far. However he has recently hit a small snag when trying to build in a certain neighborhood."

A picture of an old looking building appeared on the screen.

"This building is currently in one of the neighborhoods Mr. Holms wishes to build in. The residents of the building have refused to vacate and thus blocking construction. Mr. Holms has promised them all a new home, but they still refuse to leave."

"Did they give a reason?" Ema asked.

"Mostly that this building is very old and a lot of the current residents have lived there for many years. They don't want to give it up," said Erica. "What we need to do is appoint someone to go and talk to them personally. Do we have any volunteers?"

"May I?" Ema asked, "it sounds like a good chance for me to meet with people more."

"You wish to?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I do," said Ema.

"Well, I suppose we can if someone can go with you," said Erica, "and actually, I'd like to volunteer."

"Really? Thank you Erica," said Ema.

"Then it is decided," said Erica, "if it's alright for your higness, I'll make the arrangements for the appointment."

"Of course," said Ema.

"Meeting adjourned then," Erica said as she banged her gavel.

Everyone stood up and started to file out.

"So, Emma, what did you think of your first day?" Robert asked as he followed Ema and her group out.

"It was nice, I learned a lot," said Ema softly.

"Good, good," said Robert, "I'm sure Uncle and the rest of the family will like to hear about that on Friday."

"Friday?" said Ema and Richard as they and Ukyo stopped to looked at him.

"Oh, didn't you know? I arranged for a big family party at the palace this Friday so you can meet the other memebers of family, your real family," Robert said looking towards Ukyo with a smug look.

"That would be nice," said Ema.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?!" Richard snapped.

"Why would you be?" Robert asked.

"I'm head of security. I need to know if I have to make arrangements for keeps the palace extra protected!" said Richard mad.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but don't worry. Henry will take care of that," said Robert.

"Oh no! No! Henry will not handle that!" said Richard. He grabbed Ema by her arm and pulled her along.

"Come along Princess, I need to get to the castle immediately!" he said.

"Yes, of course," said Ema, a little confused.

'Meeting the rest of my other family?' she thought. She wondered if they were anything like the different council memebers she had met today.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

King Stephon sighed as he sat in his bed.

'I wonder if I was too forward with reveling Louis' true lineage to him,' he thought.

"Sir," he suddenly heard Chrissy call out, "I have your tea and Lord Masaomi wishes to come in to see how you are. Also the youngest brother, Wataru, has some get well cards for you."

"Oh, yes of course, let them in," said Stephon. He adjusted himself on his bed as Chrissy, Masaomi and Wataru came in. Wataru had his arms full of different hand made cards.

"Oh Wataru, did you make all those yourself?" Stephon asked.

"Yep, each a work of art!" Wataru bragged as he came and plopped the pile down on the bed, next to the king.

"Wataru, you probably shouldn't have dumped all those onto the king's bed like that," said Masaomi.

"It's alright, I doubt they are dangerous," said Stephon as he picked up a card and looked at it. "How lovely, these are so thoughtful! Thank you Wataru!"

"You like all of them?" Wataru asked.

"Yes, in fact I want to see these hung up somewhere so everyone can see your talents and kind nature. Uh Chrissy?"

"I'll have one of the higher up maids find a proper place to hang them on display sire," said Chrissy, as she pulled out a small radio.

"How are you feeling your majesty?" asked Masaomi walking over to Stephon.

"I'm fine, as I stated when you examined me last night. My private medical staff gave me the same diagnosis you did. I swear I'm going to hit Richard upside the head for this!" Stephon snapped.

"Now now your majesty," said Chrissy, "who else would you have to help batter with Robert?"

"Hmm, well, a lot of Ema's brothers seem to have a skill for it," said Stephon as he reached for his cane and managed to boost himself up. "Speaking of which, have all of them settled in? Especially with the ones who needed work spaces?"

"As far as I can tell, especially the one brother, Natsume," said Chrissy.

"He's the um, the uh," Stephon tried to recall what Natsume's occupation was.

"He designs video games," said Wataru.

"Oh is that. You know I've never seen that done," said Stephon, "do you supposed your brother would mind if I were to peek in?"

"No, not really," said Masaomi, "though, he doesn't really design the games himself. More like he owns the company that does."

"Oh, still it would be kind of interesting to see," said Stephon.

"Right this way," said Chrissy.

"Your majesty," Wataru said as he followed the king with Masaomi and Chrissy, "is there anything super fun we can do after you see Natsume's office?"

"Oh I don't know how much fun it is to hang around an old man like me," said Stephon, "but we do have the pool, the game room, the royal stables...,"

"Stables, like horses?!" Wataru asked.

"Oh yes," said Stephon, "which reminds me, I know Ema wants to help with the council meetings but there are some things she has to worry about in regards to acting like a royal. One of them being, able to ride a horse properly. We should arrange for some lessons for her at some point."

"I want to learn too!" Wataru insisted eagerly.

"Oh of course, I'm sure we can help you learn," said Stephon kindly, "your family is welcome to almost anything you wish as long as you here."

"The king's not abusing her power with his generosity is he?" Masaomi asked Chrissy.

"Hardly," said Chrissy, "if anything it would be more insulting if he wasn't being generous."

"Hmm," Masaomi said, still a little unsure.

* * *

Natsume was feeling like he was in a whole new world with all the equipment and tools around him in his so called makeshift office. It seemed more advanced than the one he had at home.

"Sir?" he suddenly heard one of his employees ask over his speaker phone.

"Uh yes?" he asked.

"Were you able to get the latest test sample of the new Guns-n-Love game?"

"Yes, I'm getting it perfectly through the computer clearly. Looks like the graphics are coming through perfectly," said Natsume.

"Good, are we free to push through to the next level?"

"Yes, go right ahead," said Natsume. He was amazed at how well he could get the images of the new game were coming through.

'I may not want to leave this stuff all behind,' he thought.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Natsume said. The door opened and Chrissy walked in.

"His majesty, King Stephon, would like your permission to come and see you working," she said.

"Oh, sure let him in," said Natsume. Chrissy moved aside and let the king walk in. Masaomi and Wataru were right behind him. Natsume was quick to stand up.

"Hello your highness," he said.

"Hello, Natsume," Stephon said as he looked around the room, "is the room to your satisfaction? Everything working to proper function?"

"Yes, wonderfully. It works almost better than the equipment at my home office," said Natsume.

"Good, good, I know you were worried about such a thing," said Stephon. He walked over to desk and looked at the computer screen. It was still showing images of the game activities.

"What's this?"

"These are some of our newest graphics for one of the games my company makes," said Natsume.

"Oh," said Stephon, "kind of violent, isn't it?"

"Uh, well, it's not meant for little children. It's more meant for older people," said Natsume.

"I guess, of course I don't know about much about video games. Never got into them myself, even though my daughter and my granddaughter seem to have knack for them."

"Big sister's mother also liked videogames?" asked Wataru.

"Oh she was into them big time!" said Stephon, "she's the reason we have the game room set up as it is. Say, Natsume?"

"Yes sir?" Natsume asked.

"Do you think anyone in your company could come up with a game based on Elence? Either it's history or some of its folklore?" Stephon asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure. It would require some research," said Natsume.

"Any resources you need are at your disposal," said Stephon, "I kind of want to have game available for Ema she can enjoy that'll remind her of her Elence roots whenever she plays it. That and I think it would be a nice tribute to Yolanda."

"I will definitely look into it, your majesty," Natsume promised, "for Ema and her mother."

"Thank you very much," said Stephon, "no rush though. I realize you have projects in the works you have to focus on as is. But please, try to do this for me and for my girls."

"I will your majesty," said Natsume.

"Good," said the king, "I should go see how the other brothers are doing. Wasn't there one that had a stong knowledge of flowers?"

"Iori, yes," said Masaomi.

"Huh, should see how he's doing," said Stephon as he moved to the door. However, before he could make it there, it opened and Tsubaki and Azusa walked in.

"Hey, Natsume, how's the office?" Tsubaki asked before he and Azusa realized the king was standing in the room.

"Oh, hello your majesty," said Azusa.

"Hello, Azusa, and," Stephon had to fish around a little bit before he could finally speak again, "Tsubaki? Correct? Did I say it right?"

"Yes, perfectly your majesty," said Tsubaki.

"Oh good," said Stephon, "how's your stay here at the palace so far? Everything going well?"

"Yes, we are enjoying ourselves greatly," said Azusa.

"Do you gentelmen have any plans for the day?" asked Stephon.

"Not yet, But we are eager to see what Elence has to offer," said Azusa, "or the palace itself."

"Oh there's lots to see in the palace," said Stephon.

"I know I want to see all of it! Especially the stables!" said Wataru.

"Oh, that would be kind of cool to see," said Tsubaki, "let's go there."

"Yes, lets, you can help me find some good candidates for Ema's horse," Stephon.

"Ema gets a horse?" Azusa asked as the king walked to the door.

"It's tradition that royalty know good horsemanship," said Stephon. He turned and looked back at Natsume, "sorry if we disturbed you too much, but thanks for letting me take a glimps of what you do."

"You're welcome, your majesty, you're welcome anytime. Thank you very much for everything," said Natsume.

"Don't forget to enjoy yourself a little while you stay here though," said Stephon, "I want to know all of Ema's brothers have a good time here."

"Oh, well, luckily Natsume's idea of a good time is being boring," said Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki!" Azusa snapped.

Natsume moaned, rolling his eyes. However, when the group was gone, he got back on his phone.

"Hey, Eishi, you still there?" he asked.

"Right here sir,"

"Can you find me someone who's available to take on a new gaming assignment?" Natsume, "I have a personal request from the king of Elence for one based on his kingdom."

* * *

"It says here, Elence University is the best place in the world to study agriculture," Iori read outloud as he looked at a book about Elence's top university.

"Is that so?" Hikaru asked as he walked with him.

"It says many people come here merely to learn about gardening and environmental care," Iori kept reading.

"Sounds interesting," said Hikaru, "you should ask someone if they can take you to visit the campus. Me personally, I want to visit here." He held up a book of his own of an old small looking castle with white pilars all around, "I heard it's a popular place for couples to pronounce their love and even propose. Sounds romantic, and I bet I can get some good inspiration from it."

"What's so special about it?" asked Ioru.

"It's said a young prince of Elence would go to the hill by himself for alone time. Then one day, a beautiful woman appeared out of nowhere and the prince immediately fell in love with her. He wanted her for his wife, but he only ever found her on the hill. So he built the castle and when she came back in, he took her into the castle and made it her home and asked her to marry him. She yes and lived in the little palace that only she and the prince could share."

"That doesn't seem all that romantic of a story," said Iori.

"It is when you hear the story is full detail," Stephon said as he approached the brothers. Both made sure to bow their heads in respect.

"You know I actually took my wife Wilma there a few times when we were younger, before we were married. It's was a nice place for privacy," said Stephon.

"Oh, how romantic," said Hikaru.

"You know, I always have to remind myself you're a man. You look too nice as a woman," said Stephon.

"Why thank you, your majesty!" said Hikaru.

"It's actually a little pitty you're not a real woman," said Stephon.

Hikaru gave a small giggle.

"Oh, looking up our universities, Iori?" asked Stephon looking at Iori's nook.

"Yes, I'm very fascinated," Iori said, "I was wondering if there's a way I can visit."

"Absolutely," said Stephon, "in fact, if I remember right, the new terms are going to start soon. If you like the university and want to study there, I'm sure we can help arrange for you to study there."

"Oh, that would be wonderful!" said Iori.

"Good, Chrissy" Stephon motioned at her.

"I'll have a car ready and waiting in 10 minutes, but you can leave whenever you're ready," Chrissy said as she pulled out her phone. "Do you need a car too Lord Hikaru?"

"Sure, they can take me to that palace," said Hikaru eagerly.

"Sure thing," said Chrissy.

"Can we please go to the stables now? Huh? Can we?" Wataru asked eagerly.

"Oh yes of course, let's get going," said Stephon.

"Hooray! Horsey! Horsey!" Wataru cheered.

"What's all this about a horse?" the group heard Subaru ask as he came down a flight of stairs, a basketball in his hands.

"We're going to look at the horses here at the palace! Want to come?!" Wataru asked.

"Well I was going to ask where the basketball court was. They did say there was one here on the grounds, right?" Subaru asked.

"Yes, it's actually not too far from the sables. I can show you where it is from there," said Chrissy.

"Yes, please come with us Subaru," said Stephon.

"If your majesty request," said Subaru, joining his other brothers.

"Oh now, don't worry about that my boy. If I were to give a direct order, you'd know it," said Stephon.

* * *

The brothers and King Stephon soon arraived outside towards the back of the castle towards a big white barn.

"Master Subaru," Chrissy spoke up, "if you look to your right, you'll notice a yellow dormitory. That's the royal sports wing where the basketball courts are. They have an indoor and outdoor one."

"Thank you," said Subaru, "I'll just be there if anyone needs me."

"Save your strength," said Chrissy, "I know Richard wanted to try his luck against you."

"He any good?" Azusa asked.

"Holds the country's record for slam dunks and free throws," Chrissy told him.

"Wow, so I guess he does have a little talent," said Tsubaki.

"Oh, is Subaru not going to help pick out a horse for Ema?" Wataru asked as he watched his big brother walk away.

"I don't think you'll need much help from me," Subaru called back.

"Yeah, we should call in someone like Yusuke to help. He probably knows her best being alone here with her for so long," said Tsubaki.

At that Subaru turned around and came walking back.

"Okay, we'll make this quick," he grumbled.

"Hello your highness," a stable worker said as the king walked into the barn.

"Hello Miss Rose, is Mr. Derrick around?" asked Stephon.

"I'll get him for you," said another stable worker.

"Thank you Natasha," said Rose.

"Wasn't that Natasha chick on Richard's no trust list?" Azusa whispered.

"I think she was," Masaomi whispered back.

"Are you here to visit Storm, your highness?" Rose asked as she walked over to one of the grander stalls.

"Yes of course," Stephon said as he walked over to the stall with her. The minute Rose opened the top door, a beautiful brown stallion's face appeared.

"Ah, Storm, you're looking as amazing as ever," Stephon said as he reached up and petted him, "my loyal steed. Have you been taking good care of him Rose?"

"Of course your higness," said Rose.

"Dear Rose's family is one of the finest equestrian in all of Elence. For decades peope in her family have helped take care of royal horses. And when I started getting too old to really ride poor Storm here, I knew the only one I could trust to really look after him, even ride him on occasion was Rose," Stephon explained as he patted his horse some more.

"Can I pet him?" Wataru asked.

"Of course, just be gentel and calm. You don't want to spook him," said Rose.

Masaomi scooped his brother up, giving Wataru a good look at the steed.

"Wow, he's beautiful," Wataru said as he petted the horse, "I'd want a horse just like him!"

"Well, he does have a brother here in the sables too," said Rose.

"Does he now?" Stephon said.

"Well, half-brother technically," said Rose.

"Ah, his father's stillatge stud huh?"Stephon said with a chuckle.

"Where is he?! Where is he?! I want to see him!" Wataru inisted.

"He's right over here," Rose said, pointing to a simpler stall where another brown horse was poking his head out.

"Oh, oh, I want that one!" Wataru asked eagerly.

"Aren't we looking for one for Ema?" Subaru asked looking out of the barn towards the sports wing.

"Hello, everyone, sorry I'm late," a middle aged man said walking up to the group, "sorry to keep you waiting your majesty."

"That's alright," said Stephon, "though I am here on important business. I need to find a potential horse for my granddaughter."

"Oh right the princess," said Mr. Derrick, "you know her mother's horse has a daughter here now. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes please," Stephon said, "show us please."

"Miss Shadow will make a good horse for Princess Ema I think," Subaru heard Rose say. He looked over at her and noticed she talking more to the king's horse than anyone else.

"Is it right to be calling her a princess, given Lord Robert is still the king's rightful heir and the real future ruler?" Natasha asked somewhat snarky.

"Well, she is the king's granddaughter, it only makes sense to call her that out of respect," said Rose.

"Whatever," Natasha said as she started walk away. However, as she did, Subaru noticed her kick the door to another horse's stall. This caused the horse inside to rearup in fear so loudly, it started scaring other horses that caused Rose to start falling over. Subaru quickly rushed over and catch her just in time.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Rose tried to assure him. She walked over to the horse Natasha had scared, "Easy, Emperor, easy!" she said trying to calm the horse down. "Damn this thing!"

"Who's horse is this?" Subaru asked.

"Who else's? Lord Robert's," said Rose, "he's as hot headed and quick to anger as his owner."

"Hmm," said Subaru.

"So do you play basketball professionally?" Rose asked.

"No, just my college team," said Subaru.

"Oh me too," said Rose, "I ride for my school. I practically live for horses."

"I know how that feels," said Subaru.

"Subaru! Come and look at the horse Ema!" Wataru called out.

"Okay, then can I go practice?"Subaru asked. He did managed to cast a small glance back at Rose.

Tsubaki and Azusa happened to notice.

"Oh, so Subaru has a cute farm girl, and Futo has a himsel a cute maid. Is everyone getting hooked up here?" Tsubaki mocked.

"What's that about Futo and a maid?" Azusa asked.

"Oh, I've seen him act a little curious towards that cute maid with the ponytail," said Tsubaki.

"I guess," said Azusa, "what's your point?"

"Hmm less competition for a princess of course," said Tsubaki.

"Mmmhmm," said Azusa.

"What are your brothers talking about back there?" Stephon asked Masaomi.

"Who knows," said Masaomi.

"All your brothers seem very interesting to say the least,' said Stephon, "I've quite enjoyed their company so far. I'd almost want to make you all stay here forever."

"I wouldn't mind," said Wataru.

"That's very kind of you Wataru, but I know I can't do that to you. You have your own lives to live and being royal isn't all it's cracked up to be," said Stephon.

"It's not?" said Wataru.

"No, but I can make sure you and your brothers enjoy the good side of being a royal for a while," said Stephon.

"You're very kind your highness," said Masaomi, "and who knows, maybe we can still stay close after this is all resolved."

"It's like I've suddenly gained 13 grandsons in addition to my granddaughter," Stephon said softly with a smile.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Well, Wataru, what do you think? Think Miss Shadow will be a good horse for Ema?" Stephon asked as he, and the group of Asahina brothers all stood in front of a stall that held a beautiful white horse with a few black spots on spread around her body.

"She's pretty, that's for sure," said Wataru.

"Yes, I could so see Ema riding her," Tsubaki said stroking his chin.

"Something wrong with the way you said that," Azusa muttered.

"Mr. Derrick, make sure you have Miss Shadow in tip top shape for Ema when she comes home so she can decide if she wants her," Stephon ordered.

"Yes sir," said Mr. Derrick.

"Um, did the young master still want to try riding Storm's brother?" Rose asked as she stood next to the horse's stall with a saddle and blanket in her hands.

"Yes, yes, please!" Wataru begged, "can't I ride him please?"

"Of course," said Mr. Derrick, "he's one of our newest horses and he's pretty gentle,"

"I'll get him set up," said Rose as she opened the stall door and went right to work preparing the horse.

"Does he not have a name yet?" Azusa asked as the brothers all came and watched her work.

"Not really, like I said he's new," said Mr. Derrick.

"I think we should call him something powerful and strong!" said Wataru, "like Wind Storm!"

"Oh, that's an interesting name," said Masaomi.

"We'll try it out, see if it fits," said Stephon.

"I can't wait to get on him and ride! I'm sure I can make him run super fast!" said Wataru.

"Have you ridden before?" Rose asked as she finally led Wind Storm out.

"Uh, no, not really," Wataru confessed.

"Then maybe we should start with the basics before you go racing him," Rose suggested.

"Good idea Rose," said Stephon, "but why don't you let someone else teach him. I'd like to see you ride Storm while I'm here so I can see personally how he's doing."

"Sure your majesty," said Rose.

"I can help them," Natasha offered.

"Uh," Masaomi and Azusa both sputtered.

"Good idea," Mr. Derrick, "Natasha, you can start with the instructions while Rose rides for the king."

"And when I'm done I can instruct Lord Wataru," said Rose.

"Don't worry, that won't be necessary," Natasha insisted as she took the horse away from Rose and led him outside.

"Can't wait to ride Wind Storm!" Wataru cheered following.

"Watch out for her and your brother,"Azusa heard Rose warn as they followed after him.

"Right," Azusa said to himself.

* * *

"So first you're going to want to put your foot in the stirrup," Natasha explained as she guided Wataru up a step ladder to get closer to the horse.

"Like this?" Wataru asked as he put his foot in.

"Perfect," said Natasha, "now grip the back of the saddle and the reigns, and pull yourself up."

"Like this?" Wataru asked as he tried doing as Natasha instructed, only to have to have Masaomi help him all the way up.

"Great, now can I try racing him?"

"First you need to learn how to make him start," Natasha said annoyed, "kick him on his sides and click your toung."

"Okay," Wataru said as he tried that. Wind Storm started walking at a small pace. "That's not so hard."

"Sure it wasn't," said Natasha.

"You're looking good Wataru," Stephon encouraged as he, Azusa and Tsubaki watched from the side.

They heard another horse neighing and saw Rose was escorting Storm to another gated pasture than where Wataru was learning.

"Ah, let's see if Storm still has it," Stephon said as he walked over to where Rose was. Rose climbed up on Storm have a loud, "Yah!" Immediately Storm started running fast around the open field.

"Wow," Wataru said as he too stopped to watch her ride.

"She's pretty good huh?" said Masaomi.

"When can I ride like that?" Wataru whined.

"You'll need lots of practice kid," Natasha said snarky. Suddenly, she slapped the back of Wind Storm, scaring the poor animal. It caused him to rear up, with Wataru still on him.

"Whoa!" Wataru cried out in fear.

"Wataru!" Masaomi shouted as he tried to calm down and get to his brother.

"Somebody calm him down, quickly!" Stephon called out.

"I'll try, Natasha said, trying to act innocent, acting like she was truly trying to calm Wind Storm sown.

However, suddenly, everyone heard Storm himself neighing and saw Rose racing him towards the other feild. He made a gallant leap over the fence and ran over to his half-brother where Rose reached out and grabbed hia reigns.

"Whoa, steady, steady!" she said in a commanding voice. Wind Storm slowly managed to settle down until he completely calm.

"Good boy, good boy," Rose said as she patted the horse.

"Wataru, are you okay?" Masaomi asked as he helped his little brother down.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Wataru said, "why did he do that though?"

"Something must have scared him," said Rose.

"It happens," said Natasha.

"Are you really alright Wataru?" Stephon asked as he walked up to the boy.

"Yeah, I think so," said Wataru.

"Why don't we check you out first," said Masaomi.

"Good idea," said Stephon.

"Oh," Wataru moaned.

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick," Masaomi assured him.

"Natasha, take Wind Storm back to his stall and guve him an extra carrot. I'd like to let Wataru try him again," Stephon said.

"Of course sire," said Natasha.

However, the minute the king's back was turn, Natasha felt a hard kick to the back of her head.

"Owe!" she moaned as she turned around to see Rose behind her.

"I sure hope trying to kill a child was worth it to please Lord Robert!" she snapped.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Natasha.

"Sure you don't," said Rose.

"You see that?" Azusa said as he snd Tsubaki watched the confrontation between the two women.

"Yeah, boy royals are interesting," said Tsubaki.

* * *

Futo wondered the halls of the palace looking at the different art works and sculptures they had displayed.

'This place seems so, boring. They really need to add some more excitement in here.,' he thought. However he was distracted with the sight of Ami coming up a hallway holding something delicately.

'Though the people here are easy on the eyes,' he thought. He was about to walk right up to her, when suddenly the butler he recognized as Tom seem to appear out of nowhere and bump right into her, causing her to drop what she was holding.

"Oops, my bad," Tom said cheerfully, "look what you did."

"Don't you ever have anything else to do besides always knocking me down!" Ami asked, a little teary eyed.

"And miss the chance to be close to you? Are you crazy?" Tom asked as he tried stroking her hair.

"You, Maid!" Futo suddenly said quickly.

Both Tom and Ami looked as him confused.

"Oh Lord Futo," she said as she stood up and bowed.

"Go get me some movies, quickly. I need to do some research while I'm here," Futo ordered.

"Movies?" Ami asked a little confused.

"Yes, particularly ones that are popular with Elence's young people," said Futo, "good to know what they like and all."

"Uh, okay, I'll go find some for you," said Ami.

"Good, and then bring them to my room," Futo ordered some more. Then he looked at Tom, "and you, clean up this mess. It's blocking my way."

"Excuse me?" Tom asked, "who do you think you are to order me around?"

"Oh, should I inquire to my sister, the princess and her grandfather, the king, that you're not being hospital towards me? I'd doubt that look good on your part and job," said Futo.

"Uh, well," Tom sputtered.

"Clean, now," Futo ordered again, "when I come back this way I expect it to be clean and easy for me to walk through."

"Little prick," he heard Tom mutter. Both he and Ami looked his way.

"Such language around a lady and in a palace of royalty," said Futo, "I shall seriously have to speak to my sister, the princess, about this." He suddenly threw his arm around Ami and led her away.

"Let's get you out of the presence of such a man," he said leading her away.

"Thank you Sir, for the help," Ami said timidly.

"Help?" Futo said, "I just want you to get those movies and bring them to my room. Hurry please."

Ami gave him a little smirk, "right away Master," she said bowing and walking off.

"Mmm," Futo said watching her walk away, "I could easily see her becoming the envy of every girl in Japan and Elence."

* * *

"Looks like you're going to be just fine," said Masaomi as he and another doctor looked Wataru over.

"Does this mean I can ride Wind Storm again?" Wataru asked.

"Maybe tomorrow, you can learn along side your sister," said Stephon.

"Oh, okay," said Wataru, "what should I do now then?"

"Game room?" Stephon suggested.

"Oh the game room!" Wataru cheered. He dashed out of the room and hurried out.

"Somebody better help that boy find the room, fast," said Stephon with a chuckle.

"Sir, Chrissy suddenly said, "the prime minister is here, wanting to see you."

"Oh yes, I'm sure she'll want to talk about the new development with Ema, excuse me," said Stephon as he walked to his office.

When he came to his office, he found a tall elegant woman standing respectively with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Hello Mrs. Cook," Stephon said.

"Your majesty," Mrs. Cook replied, bowing her hand.

"I assume you're here in regards to my newly found granddaughter," said Stephon.

"Yes, actually," Mrs. Coom said as she took a seat. "I did get the DNA reports about her. I'm very happy for you. I know, well the whole country knows how heartbroken you were when your daughter disappeared."

"Thank you," said Stephon.

"So am I correct in assuming she's now the new heir to the throne?" Mrs. Coom.

"No, no not right now," said Stephon, "at least not right now. Too many complications to work out first."

"Naturally," said Mrs. Cook.

"And it gets even more complicated, I may have found the long lost son of my cousin, Walter, Louis," said Stephon.

"Louis?" Mrs. Cook said, "didn't they all die in that fire?"

"Well, the boy may have survived. If saw him, you'd see the resemblance to his mother," said Stephon, "of course DNA should still be tested of course."

"Of course," said Mrs. Cook.

"How would you like to meet both him and my granddaughter? It might be nice for her to meet you eventually," said Stephon.

"I'd be delighted," said Mrs. Cook, "I should probably meet those other 12 Japanese ambassadors anyway." She chukled a little at that comment.

"Thank you for your help with that by the way," said Stephon.

"Not at all," said Mrs. Cook, "I hope they enjoy their stay here."

"You can't go in there. He's in a meeting," the two suddenly hear a guard outside the room shout as the doors open and Futo walked in.

"It's important and I'm an important guest of the king," said Futo.

"Futo, the idol," Stephon joked.

"Futo Asahina?" said Mrs. Cook, "I heard my maids playing some of your songs. Did not realize you were one of the new ambassadors, I might have come to the airport to meet you in person."

"Charming, Madam, thank you," said Futo as he walked over and kissed her hand.

"Futo, this Carlotta Cook, the prime minister," Stephon introduced.

"Oh, what a pleasure," Futo swoo.

"Why thank you," said Mrs. Cook calmly.

"What did you need Futo?" Stephon asked.

"I needed to talk to you about two of my servants," said Futo, "I don't care for the language or actions he uses around me. It's like he doesn't seem to care about how important a guest I am."

"Who's this?" asked Stephon.

"Tom, I believe his name is," said Futo.

"I'll have Richard or Chrissy look into it for you," said Stephon, "now then...,"

"Also, your highness, while I have your attention, there's something else I require," said Futo, "if I'm going to keep doing my idol work here, I'll need someone to help me and I was wondering if I could request a personal maid. Particularly, the one named Ami."

"Of course, if you really think you need one," said Stephon, "ask Chrissy about it."

"Thank you sire, you're such a good king," said Futo as he bowed and headed to leave. " I hope I can see you again Miss Prime Minister."

"Well, hopefully tonight so she and her family can meet Ema," said Stephon.

"And Louis as well, correct?" asked Carlotta.

"Why would you want to meet Louis so badly?" asked Futo.

"Something's come up in regards to the boy we have look into," said Stephon, "I'm sure he can tell you more about it later when he's ready."

"Okay," said Futo as he finally walked out of the room.

"He seems nice," said Carlotta.

"Oh they're all nice, as I'm sure you'll see when you come back for dinner later," said Stephon.

"Yes, of course," said Carlotta, as she stood up. "By the way, how has Lord Robert taken to all of this?"

"Not too well," Stephon admitted, "although everytime he tries to get rid of Ema, has resulted in her contradicting him. That's why she's at the house of council at the moment in my stead today."

"Did she really? How ambitious," said Carlotta, "I certainly hope she doesn't get too overwhelmed by it."

"Nah, not Ema," said Stephon.

"You know I can't really take sides in regards to the royal family's line of succession, but if it were up to me, I'd be very happy to see this Ema girl take Robert's place."

"Wouldn't we all," said Stephon.

* * *

Ema looked at Richard as they kept driving home from the house of council. He looked on edge.

"Richard, please calm down," she said.

"I'm sorry, but I always get mad when Robert pulls things like inviting the whole extended royal family to the palace behind my back! And there's only one reason he's doing this! He wants to try and make you look bad, him look good and have some of the more important memebers side with him to pressure your grandfather to retire and make him king!" said Richard.

"Well, maybe it won't be that bad," said Ema, "I'm sure there's some nice memebers of the family."

"Nice, but not brave," muttered Richard.

"I'm sure I'll be able to handle it," Ema insisted, "besdies if I go to this party with my head held high, it won't help with Robert's plans."

Richard smiled, "I suppose, you have put a damper on him before."

"I think Ema will knock her family's socks off personally," said Ukyo, looking over some of the notes from from one of the meetings that day.

"Thanks Ukyo," said Ema.

* * *

"I can't wait to tell grandfather about the plans for the hospital and how I'm helping with that building project," Ema said when they got back to the palace, "where is he?"

"He's getting ready for dinner tonight Princess and you should too," Chrissy said as she came down the stairs.

"Oh, okay," said Ema.

"We're having some special guests attending," said Chrissy.

"What, who? I thought the family wasn't coming until later!" said Richard.

"What?" asked Chrissy, "no the prime minister and her family are coming."

"Oh, right, that's fine," said Richard.

"I get to meet the prime minister?" asked Ema.

"Yes, so please go get ready," Chrissy instructed.

"Alright," said Ema as she hurried up the stairs.

"I'll go get ready too I guess," said Ukyo.

"What's this about family?" asked Chrissy.

"Another stunt by Robert, I'll explain to you and the king right away," said Richard.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"A full family party? Are you kidding?" Stephon asked annoyed, rubbing his face in frustration. "Where does he get off?"

"He's only doing this as an act to intimidate Ema," said Richard.

"Well obviously!" snapped Stephon as a butler came up behind him with a fancy dress coat. Stephon stretched out his arms and let the butler help put it on him, "you think I don't know my own nephew? I can only imagine what he'll do when he finds out about Louis with all of this."

"What about Lord Louis?" Richard asked.

"I figured it out, why he can understand our squirrels and how it is his hair looks so familiar. He's Walter and Georgette's son," said Stephon.

"Walter's son? Really? You mean he survived the fire?" Richard asked.

"Looks like," said Stephon with a smile, "of course DNA should still be tested."

"Naturally," said Richard, "are you going to contact Georgette's family about this?"

"I offered to for him, but we'll see when he's ready," said Stephon, "now if you'll excuse me, I must keep getting ready for dinner with the prime minister and her family. Chrissy, please go check on Ema and make sure she's getting ready as well. And Richard, ask Billy to check on Louis, making sure he's also getting prepared."

"Yes your majesty," both guards said as they bowed and walked out.

"You know sire," the butler said as he continued to help dress the king, "maybe seeing Princess Ema and Lord Louis alive, having survived an attack by Robert, might give more of the royal family courage to stand up to Lord Robert finally."

"One can only hope," said Stephon.

* * *

"Hmm," Futo breathed as he looked at the tux a servant had brought him to wear to dinner.

"Hope this doesn't look too tacky."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"It's me, Ami, my lord,"

"Come in," Futo said.

Ami walked in with her hands full with not only some dvds but some magazines as well.

"I got the movies and I also got some of the young adult magazines that are popular here in Elence," she said putting them down on a nearby table.

"Perfect, exactly what I'll need," said Futo.

"Um, my lord," Ami spoke up, "I also got an interesting note from Chrissy. She said you requested me to be your personal maid?"

"Yes, I did," said Futo like it was nothing, "a pop idol like myself usually needs a personal assistant and I wasn't able to arrange for one before I had to come here as an ambassador."

"And you want me?" Ami asked.

"Oh yes, most definitely," said Futo with a smirk.

"Just as an assistant, nothing else right?" Ami asked.

"Only unless you want me to," Futo replied.

"Alright, I don't have much a choice, do I?" Ami said, "what can I do for you first master?"

"Help me dress for dinner," Futo ordered, holding up his tux.

"Um, okay, I've never had to help dress a man," said Ami.

"Well, it's easy, you can start by helping me take off my shirt," said Futo.

"Take off your shirt?" Ami asked.

"I'm waiting," Futo said. Ami slowly walked over to him and started to unbutton his shirt.

She only halfway down when she felt Futo's hands ontop of hers.

"Don't go too fast," he said, "you wouldn't want to risk accidentally pinching my skin now would you?"

Ami smirked at him, "of course, master," she said in overlay cute voice.

* * *

Ema looked at her yellow dress and had ruffles all along the skirt.

'Amazing how detailed they make clothes for royals,' she thought.

"Princess, how are things going?" Chrissy asked as she walked into her room with another maid.

"Yes, I guess I just need help with my hair. I wonder if Louis could do it," said Ema.

"No, I'm afraid not, his lordship is busy getting ready for the dinner himself," said Chrissy.

"Oh, well, where's Ami then? She did a good job before," said Ema.

"Well, apparently your brother Futo requested her to be his personal maid," said Chrissy.

"Futo did?" Ema asked, "I guess I shouldn't have been suprised he'd ask for one. But why Ami?"

"Don't worry your highness, I personally brought Jane here to do your hair," said Chrissy.

"Oh, thank you," said Ema as she took a seat at her vanity table.

"I can't say I blame you for asking for Ami," Jane whispered to Ema as she set to work on her hair, "a lot of us female servants like to have our hair done by her. She taught me how to do some of it."

"Really? She sounds amazing," said Ema, "she still seems kind of young to be working here."

"Well, it's the best she could do to support herself since she's an orphan," said Jane.

"Oh, really?" said Ema.

"It's fine for the most part. She's always been a strong courageous person," said Jean.

"Jane, stop gossiping and help finish the princess's hair!" Chrissy, "the prime minister and her family will be here soon and the king wants her ready by then."

"Yes, sorry," said Jane as she kept working.

"It's okay," Ema assured her, "I like getting to know about the staff here." She could see Jane smiling brightly in the mirror.

* * *

"I really don't think this is a good idea," Louis said looking at the outfit Billy and a butler had presented him.

"It's better than moping around your room all day," Kaname encouraged.

"I wouldn't even know how to act around a prime minister," said Louis.

"Just be yourself," said Billy.

"You are one of the more well behaved among the brothers," said Kaname.

Louis sighed, "alright, but I'd like to request I'd be allowed to leave the first chance it's convenient."

"You have my word," Billy promised, "now please get dressed. The king wants you next to him and the princess when Prime Minister Cook arrives for dinner."

"Alright, I'll hurry," said Louis as he started to change.

"You'll be fine," Kaname get insisting as he also started to change.

"I hope so," said Louis, "Chi probably wasn't told yet about me."

"We still have brothers who don't know you're adopted," said Kaname.

"I wonder how they're going to take it," said Luis softly.

"Hey, you know how easy it is to forget you're adopted? I didn't even think about it until Little Sister found out she was adopted. That's how much you're a part of this family. Don't forget that, okay?" Kaname said.

"Right," said Louis, "I'm a Asahina through and through."

* * *

Evening was starting to settle as the Asahina brothers started to make their way to the main hallway of the castle.

"Wataru, quit playing with your collar like that," Masaomi whispered to him.

"I can't help it, it's a little tight," Wataru complained.

"Well try and deal with it. We have to look our best after all," Masaomi said, "and I'm sure if you do a good job tonight, the king will praise your efforts."

"Now you're sure my tie's not crooked?" the brothers all heard Futo saying loudly. They turned and saw him comimg donw the stairs fast with Ami right behind him.

"Yes Master Futo, it's perfect," Ami assured him.

"Try adjusting it again, one more time," Futo ordered.

"Yes sir," Ami said as she tried fiddling with it. His brothers could see a satisfied smirk on his face as Ami got close to fix his tie.

"What is he doing with that maid, do you think?" Azusa whispered.

"Oh, acting like a little pervert," said Tsubaki.

"I heard that Tsubaki!" Futo snapped. Then he looked back at Ami, "make sure you stay near during dinner in case I need you."

"Yes sir of course," Ami promised.

"I mean it!" Futo said. In order to prove his point, he grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the line of brothers, and made her stand behind him. "That's how close I want you to stay from now on understand?"

"Of course sir," said Ami like it was nothing.

"Futo, just what do you think you are doing with that maid?" Masaomi asked.

"Oh, she's my personal maid," said Futo, "I need her by my side at all times."

"You have personal maid now?" Azusa asked, "who's the real royal here? You or Ema?"

Ami meanwhile noticed Wataru fiddling with his collar.

"Everything alright Master Wataru?" shs asked as she walked over to him.

"My collar's too tight," Wataru complained.

"Here," Ami said as she undid one of his buttons and adjusted his tie to cover it.

"Thanks, that's better," said Wataru, "you're kind of cute you know that?"

"Oh, thank you," said Ami.

"Ahem!" Futo called out, "maid, did you forget what I ordered? About staying close to me?"

"Yes, sorry sir," said Ami as she went and stood behind him again. Futo shot Wataru a warning look.

"Hi, sorry if I'm late," Natsume said as he came down the stairs himself, still putting on his jacket.

"What took you so long?" Tsubaki asked in a taunting tone.

"I got caught up in the project the king asked me to try," said Natsume.

"You mean the game based out of Elence?" asked Azusa.

"Yes, that," said Natsume, "I got a lot of research and development to do for it."

"You should look at the hall of records and law," Ami suggested, I'm sure you can find a lot of good info for a game there."

"That's a good idea, thank you," said Natsume.

"Maid, are you not paying attention to me?" Futo asked.

"She was just giving me advice, Futo," said Natsume.

"I don't like my personal maid getting distracted from me," said Futo.

"Hi everyone," Iori said as he came to join his brothers.

"How was your trip to the university?" Masaomi asked.

"It was amazing! So many studies on agriculture and plant life! It was like a dream almost," said Iori happily, "I may take the king's offer and try transferring there."

"You mean stay in Elence regardless?" Masaomi asked.

"I may just want to," said Iori.

"I may want to as well," said Hikaru as he came up.

"How was your trip to the mini castle?" Masaomi asked.

"Inspiring!" Hikaru said with delight, "oh, I can so see staying here for a while! Maybe , worst case scenario, Iori and I can share an apartment while we stay here."

"We could do that," said Iori.

"Who do what?" Ukyo asked as he came to join his brothers, in a similar style as Natsume had.

"Iori and I stay in Elence and share an apartment while we do," said Hikaru.

"A good idea," said Ukyo.

"How did it go at the council house today?" Masaomi asked.

"Good, busy, I'll fill you in more later," said Ukyo.

"How did Ema do?" asked Natsume.

"She did fine," Ukyo assured his brothers, "she did quite well and if need to, will get better as she keeps trying."

"Good for Ema," said Azusa.

"What's good for Ema?" Yusuke asked as he and Subaru finally came down. Both still looked really tired.

"She did well at the house of council today," said Ukyo.

"How did your training go?" Tsubaki teased.

"Good, thank you! Billy says I have great potential!" said Yusuke.

"Really, You?" Futo asked.

"Bite me!" Yusuke snapped.

"What were you doing all day?" Natsume asked Subaru.

"Practicing," said Subaru, "the castle has a great gym with a basketball court."

"Is there anything this place doesn't have?" Yusuke asked.

"A sense of feeling safe," Futo muttered when he noticed Tommy walking by.

"Alright, Asahina brothers, are you all ready?" Richard asked as he approached them, "the prime minister's car just pulled up. Are you all here?"

"Kaname and Louis aren't here yet," said Masaomi.

"Here I come," Kaname said as he walked gracefully down the stairs.

"Where's Louis?" asked Masaomi.

"He's going to be standing next to his majesty when the prime minister enters," said Richard.

"What?" said a few of the brothers.

"Why?" Yusuke asked.

"His majesty requested it," said Richard, "and we'll explain why later." He walked over to Yusuke and whispered, "and actually, if you wish to stand by the princess like you have been, be my guest."

"Really?" said Yusuke. Richard nodded.

"Why him?" Futo asked.

"I like to think he makes the princess feel at eass given what they've been through together," said Richard as he pulled Yusuke away from the other brothers and put on the other side, "you can join her when she comes down with the king and Lord Louis."

"Cool, I get to stand next to Ema when she meets the prime minister," Yusuke said to himself. He could see a few brothers looking at him mad. He knew they were already plotting payback for this. And yet, he really didn't care.

* * *

Ema hurried to the top of the stairs where her grandfather was approaching.

"Ema, you look wonderful!" he parised when he saw her.

"Thank you," said Ema looking down at her dress.

"You'll have to fill me in on your day after this evening is over. I really want to know how it went," said Stephon.

"Oh, I have a few things to tell you about," said Ema.

"Excuse me," Louis said as he walked over to the pair, "have I kept you waiting?"

"Not at all," said Stephon, "come, let us go and greet the prime minister."

"Why is Louis joining us?" Ema asked.

"It's a long story, I wish I could have told you about it before, but I promise I will tell you," Stephon said as he started walking down the stairs. Ema and Louis walked quickly behind him. Ema looked at Louis out of the corner of her eye. He looked really upset. Ema whished she could stop and comfort him, and find out what was bugging him.

As she, Louis and the king finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Ema noticed Yusuke standing off by himself. Once Ema stepped off the last stair, Yusuke was at her side.

"Yusuke?" Ema whispered to him.

"Richard suggested that I walk with for moral support since I was so comforting to you since the beginning," Yusuke whispered back.

Ema smiled at his comment.

Stephon stopped in the middle of the grand hallway rug and stood at attention. Ema and Louis were quick to stand at his side.

The main doors opened and in walked a family of five with an elegant dressed woman being escorting by a sharply dressed man close to her age with at least two young women and one young man. Ema couldn't quite tell how old they were, but figured they youngest had to at least be in college.

"Prime Minister Carlotta Cook, welcome!" Stephon said.

"Your majesty," Mrs. Cook said as she bowed gracefully. Her husband and children copied her motions.

"Mrs. Cook, my I please introduce my granddaughter Ema Asahina," Stephon said extending his arm to her.

"My princess," Mrs. Cook said as she walked over to Ema and bowed as well, "welcome home to the country of your mother."

"Thank you, Ms. Prime Minister," Ema said, nodding her head.

"I can safely say, although the whole country is in mourning having heard of your mother's passing, we are all overjoyed that you, her daughter, has return."

"That is nice to hear," said Ema.

"Mrs. Prime Minister, I would also like to introduce you to Louis Asahina, my cousin Lord Walter's son," Stephon said extending his arm to Louis on his other side.

"Say what?" Yusuke asked next to Ema.

"Cousin? Son?" Ema whispered.

The other brothers standing off to the side looking confused.

"Why did the king call Louis his cousin's son instead of big sister's brother?" Wataru asked.

"That's a good question," Masaomi said. He looked at Kaname, "you were with him most of the afternoon. Did he say anything?"

"It's true,"Kaname told him, "Louis found out about his real parents. His father was the son of the king's first cousin and both him and his birth mother were killed in a fire."

"But how can Louis have a different mommy and daddy than us?" Wataru asked.

Subaru, Iori, and Futo were also looking at their older brothers confused.

"You guys seriously don't have a clue?" Tsubaki asked.

"Tsubaki," Natsume warned.

"The truth is, Louis is adopted too," Masaomi finally confessed.

"Louis is adopted? Really?" Wataru asked, "wow! I wonder if there's anyway I'm really related to the king!"

"I don't think so," said Masaomi.

"I don't know, the way they keep finding out more of us coming from the royal family, it could happen," said Tsubaki.

"Real question is, how will this affect Louis and Ema," Kaname said.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Your highness, may I please be allowed to introduce you to my family," Carlotta Cook asked politely.

"Yes please," said Ema eagerly.

"My I present my husband James Cook," Mrs. Cook said gesturing to the man next to her, "and my three children, James Cook Jr., my son, my oldest daughter Heather and my youngest daughter Violet."

"Pleased to meet you all," said Ema kindly.

"It's very exciting to meet you too Princess," said Heather.

"I hope we can learn to be good friends!" said Violet.

"The daughters aren't too bad looking huh?" Tsubaki whispered.

"Yes, they are some heavenly angels, aren't they?" Kaname added.

"Shh!" Azusa hissed.

"Let's not casue an international incident," said Ukyo.

"Madam Prime Minister, may I please introduce my other brothers and your news ambassadors?" Ema asked as formally as she could.

"Yes please," said Mrs. Cook.

"Well, you've met Louis, I've always known him as one of my brothers. And this young man next to me is my stepbrother Yusuke," Ema said nodding to Yusuke next to her.

"Oh, yes, the poor man who was taken here with you," said Mrs. Cook, "I hope it wasn't too rough for you."

Yusuke grunted and shrugged his shoulders.

"And over here are my other 11 brothers, Masaomi, Ukyo, Kaname, Hikaru, the triplets Tsubaki, Azusa and Natsume, Subaru, Iori, Futo and Wataru."

"Hello gentelmen, I welcome you both as visitors and as our newest Japanese ambassadors," Mrs. Cook said.

"Thank you Madam Prime Minister," Masaomi spoke up, bowing to him.

Behind her, Ema could hear Violet and Heather giggling.

"They're so cute!" one of them whispered.

"I know, I envy the princess getting to live with them all alone all that time," whispered another.

"Will you two knock it off?" Ema suddenly heard James Jr. hiss, "you're going to embarrass mother!"

"Oh chill out Jimmy," said Heather. James Jr. groaned.

"Don't call me Jimmy! Especially so close to the king and princess!" he said a little louder.

"Shall we continue on to dinner?" Stephon asked, "Madam Prime minister, shall I be allowed to escort you?"

"Always a privilege your majesty," Mrs. Cook said as she took his hand and walked down the hall with him, her husband close behind.

"Does this mean I should escort you?" Yusuke asked Ema.

"I guess, might as well," Ema said as she took his hand and walked down after her grandpa.

"Wow, how did we let that happen?" Tsubaki asked.

"Would either one of you young ladies like to be escorted to dinner as well?" Hikaru asked as he walked over to the two Cook sisters. Both girls giggled again while their brother rolled his eyes.

"I'd love to," Violet said walking over to him. Heather however was quick to push her aside.

"Ahem, I'm the oldest, I get first choice!" she said as she took Hikaru's hand first.

Violet merely giggled.

"Of course, what was I thinking," she said, "any other of you kind men wish to escort me?"

"You have your pick my lady," Kaname said. Violet actually blushed a little before she looked towards Louis.

"Sir?" she asked.

"Of course," Louis said, taking her hand, "I suppose as a memeber of the royal family, it should fall to me?"

"What a gentleman," said Violet, flashing her eyelashes.

"Oh my god," James Jr. moaned.

"I take it someone's a little embarrassed by his siblings?" Tsubaki joked.

"I know how he feels," Natsume muttered.

"Maid, keep close," Futo orderdd Ami.

"Yes master," Ami said as she walked after him.

* * *

"So Princess, I heard you visited the house of council today on your grandfather's behalf," said Carlotta as everyone started to eat their dinner.

"Yes, and it was a very educated experience," said Ema, "I think I may have gotten a few projects started today."

"And they're some very good projects too, if I do say so myself," Ukyo spoke up.

"Oh, you must share them with me later in case there is something parliament will have to help with," said Carlotta.

"Well one is in regards to better medical fasciitis in some of the outer towns," said Ema, "I proposed possibly creating one big hospital in the most center town, Almara that's easier for others to get there."

"Oh, that does sound like a good idea. I'm sure many of memebers of parliament will want to try and get in on the project," said Mrs. Cook, "you'll have to keep me informed on the progress."

"I will," said Ema, "the other major project I'm hoping to be a help towards is settling a dispute between some residents of an old building and a contract company."

"Not the one owned by Howard Holmes," said Mrs. Cook.

"You know of it?" asked Ema.

"I know he and his friend Erica came to me with his idea of building some better housing complexes in some of the pooer areas. They're still having problems?" Mrs. Cook asked.

"With one particular building it sounds like," said Ema, "and I've volunteered to help with it if I can."

"Oh good, I'd hate to have to withdraw the funding for the project," said Mrs. Cook.

"Funding?" Ema asked.

"Parliament agreed to finance the project if it proved to be productive, especially if some of the benefactors could us it as a tax write off," Mrs. Coom explained.

"Ah. Sneaky," said Hikaru.

"Politics are always sneaky," Heather said with a smirk. She gave Hikaru a sly look out of the corner of her eye.

"Knock that off!" her brother ordered, "you don't know anything about politics!"

"Yes, yes I didn't chose to follow mummy like you did," Heather said.

"It's a more fine caree choice than an illustrator and writer," said James Jr.

"You're a writer Miss Cook?" Hikaru asked.

"Sometimes, I prefert coloring personally," said Heather.

"I think you and I should talk later," Hikaru said.

"Really?" Heather said raising an eyebrow in intrest, ignoring her brother's looks of disgust.

"So if the project doesn't go through, it'll lose their funding basically?" Ema asked Mrs. Cook.

"I'm afraid so," the prime minister admitted.

"I'll have to try even harder to make sure it gets resolved then," said Ema. She remembered how much it seem to mean to Erica to make it work.

"I hope so," said Mrs. Cook.

"There's plenty of time to figure it out, I'm sure," said Stephon.

"So," the prime minister spoke up, "have you gentelmen been up to much since you've first arraived in Elence?"

"I went to visit your grand University today," Iori said, "I enjoyed it so much. I have already put some thoughts to transferring to study there."

"Oh, how wonderful," said Mr. Cook.

"I too have gotten bitten by the curious bug and have intrest in staying here. I visited one your romantic places today, your small castle," said Hikaru.

"Oh, that a very romantic place, especially with the right company," said Heather.

"Are you suggesting something my lady?" asked Hikaru interested.

Heather tapped her cheek in response.

"I was asked if I could help design a game based out of Elence itself," said Natsume.

"Just what the world needs, more mindless violent driven, time wasting b.s.," James Jr muttered, "this is the sort of thing we should be working against!"

"Jimmy," his father warned.

"Father, please, not Jimmy, not in front of the king or the princess!" his son complained.

"Someone has a royal prick shoved up his ass," Tsubaki said under his breath.

"I'll have you known Young Mr. Cook, I ask him to do that project," Stephon spoke up, "I asked for it in honor of my daughter and my granddaughter."

"Really Grandfather?" Ema asked.

"I thought it was a great idea to honor Yolanda and for something for you to really remember Elence no matter what happens, that you would really like."

"Oh Grandfather, that sounds wonderful!" Ema said with joy.

James Jr seemed to slouch in his seat. His sisters meanwhile giggled at his embarrassment.

"I got to ride the king's horse's brother today!" Wataru spoke up, "I even named him, Wind Storm!"

"Oh how nice," said Mrs. Cook.

"Wel also found a horse for you Big Sister," said Wataru.

"Yes, the daughter of your mother's old horse, Miss Shadow," said Stephon, "I should introduce you to her tomorrow and get you some riding lessons started."

"But what about my duties to the house of council?" Sma asked.

"It's not uncommon for royalty to skip a few meetings every now and then," said Stephon, "especially if they have a trusted stand in." He looked towards Ukyo as he said that.

"I can easily stand in for Ema if she's needed here in the palace," Ukyo said without hesitation.

"Good, Ema could use a little fine trading in royal affairs here at the palace, especially vefore the party with the family coming," said Stephon.

"Oh, that'll be interesting," said Carlotta, "a full royal family reunion. It actually makes me curious if your nephew is going to go through with his marrige soon."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he usus the party to officially make the announcement," said Stephon.

"Does Robert have a fiancee?" Ema asked.

"More like a betrothed. They're not officially engaged, but he's made it perfectly clear he intends to marry her," said Stephon.

"Wonder what kind of crazy woman would want to marry the psycho," said Tsubaki.

"It's actually a really interesting story about his betrothed," said Heather.

"Oh really? You must tell me about it my lady," said Hikaru.

"Later, later good sir. We must not rush things too much. How else would we be able to make excuses to see each other again?" said Hather.

"Ugh!" moaned her brother. That just caused his sisters to giggle more.

* * *

"So Princess Ema, I hope to be seeing more of you soon and often," Mrs. Cook said as her family got ready to go.

"You should let me show you around! I can show you many more wonderful things in the city!" Violet said eagerly.

"I don't think the princess would want to hang out with you," said her brother, "let's get going! Heather!"

"Where is Heather?" Mr. Cook asked.

"It's very beautiful, and has some unique legends with it," they suddenly heard her talking. Everyone looked off to the side and saw her talking with Hikaru and he was actually playing with her hair a little.

"I'd like that," said Hikaru, "shall we say 10?"

"It's a date," said Heather.

"Oh, no-no-no!" James Jr said as he walked over to her and pulled her away.

"Son please, leave your sister alone!" Mr. Cook ordered.

"But dad, she can't be affiliated with him! He's the princess's brother!" James , "Politics and royalties don't mix!"

"Well, technically, he's the princess's stepbrother and he's here on official political visits," said Heather.

"That's true, even if I love my sister very much," said Hikaru.

"Jimmy, the only person who's embarrassing anyone tonight is you! Your sister can handle herself. Let her be, and let's go," said Mrs. Cook.

"Fine," James Jr said as he walked out of the palace.

"Sorry about my son, he's a little high strung," said Mrs. Cook.

"He's always been a little stiff, hasn't he?" Stephon said.

"It's fine, I understand," Ema assured the prime minister, "and I hope you are able to maybe help with the hospital idea."

"Please keep me informed," said Mrs. Cook, "good evening."

Both she and her husband bowed their heads and walked out. Violet and Heather also bowed their heads and walked out after their parents.

"10 Lord Hikaru?" Heather called out quickly.

"10, my lady," Hikaru called back.

"You're not seriously going to take the Prime minister's daughter out, are you?" Ukyo asked.

"Why not?" asked Hikaru, "she seems like a nice young lady."

"Um, Grandfather," Ema spoke up, "now that the prime minister is gone, can you please tell me how it is that Louis is a member of the royal family as well?"

"Yes, yes of course, all of you gentelmen are welcome to follow me to a lounge area and I will fill you in." Stephon said as he walked on.

Wataru ran up to the king, "can I hold your hand while we walk?" he asked.

"Of course," Stephon said with a small smile, "makes me feel even more like a real grandfather with you around."

Ema meanwhile walked over to Louis and linked arms with him, "are you going to be okay with the king's explanation?"

"I'm actually still trying to take it in," said Louis.

* * *

"...and now as you can see from these pictures, I have no doubt Louis is in fact Walter's son," Stephon said as he passed around a few pictures frames and albums.

"Look at his mother's hair! It's an exact replica almost," said Azusa.

"So, Louis, mom seriously adopted you?" aske Yusuke.

"Yes," said Louis, "I was very little at the time. I honestly don't have any real memories of my so call real parents."

"Oh Louis!" Ema said as she hugged him close. Louis hugged her back tight.

"So is Louis a prince too or something else?" Wataru asked.

"Well his father was an Earl at the time of his death, and it was an inherited title, so I guess Louis would be the new Earl of Peraton," said Stephon.

"Peraton?" Wataru asked.

"One of the out regeions, well known for being a home for royal families, most not expect to inherit the throne," said Stephon.

"Cool, aren't earls like a big deal or something?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes, but Walter's main job was that of ambassador himself. He was quite the figure head for Elence and would have made a great king if the situation called for it," said Stephon.

Ema could feel Louis' deep breaths at King Stephon's words.

"It's alright Louis, it's alright," she sais softly to him.

"No offense or anything Chi, but I think I'd like to go back to my room for the night. I need to rest and take everything in," Louis said as she slowly pulled away from Ema and stood up.

"Louis, wait, I still would like to talk to you some more," said Stephon.

"Can it wait?" Louis asked, even though he wasn't acting as though he intended to stop.

"Sure," said Stephon, "oh and I found the info on your mother's family in France if you wish to meet them!"

"Thank you, your highness," Louis said softly as he finally walked out the door, not looking back.

Stephon sighed, "I hope the lad will be okay."

"I'm sure he will, in time, your majesty," said Kaname, "I'll help him."

"I'm worried he's a little upset of the idea that his real parents were killed in such a scary way," said Stephon.

"I would imagine," said Masaomi, "in the meantime, Wataru, time for bed."

"Already?" asked Wataru.

"If you don't, you won't be up to strength to go riding Wind Storm tomorrow," Stephon pointed out with a chuckle, "a real rider knows to get plenty of rest before he goes out riding."

"Alright, I'll do that!" said Wataru. He surprised everyone by running over to the king and hugging him tight.

"Good night!"

"Good night Wataru, I'll see you in the morning," said Stephon as he patted his head.

"Come on Wataru," Masaomi said as he took his little brother by the hand and walked out.

"Wataru sure seems to like you Grandfather," said Ema.

"Well the feelings mutual," said Stephon. He walked over to Ema and kissed the top of her head, "good night dear Ema. Tomorrow you and I will get to spend the whole day together getting you ready to meet the family."

"I'll do my best grandfather!" Ema swore.

"Why does this suddenly sound like the plot to that one lame American movie, what's it called? Princess Diaries or something?" Yusuke asked.

"It's hardly that," Stephon assured him as he walked out.

"In that movie, at least no one was trying to kill her to get the crown," said Azusa.

"That and the princess didn't have so many charming brothers to protect her," said Tsubaki.

Yusuke shot daggers at him. "Speaking of which, Ema, may I please escort you back to your room?" he asked.

"Oh sure, just hang on a sec," said Ema. She walked over to Ukyo, "are you going to be okay going to the house of council alone tomorrow in my stead?"

"I'll be fine Ema," Ukyo assured her, "besides I'll need to go there anyway to work with Hannah on the hospital project."

"Okay, thank you," said Ema as she squeezed her brother's hand and then walked out with Yusuke.

"Who's Hannah?" Kaname asked amused.

"She's a council woman who volunteered to spearhead Ema's hospital idea and I promised I'd help her on Ema's behalf," said Ukyo, "that's all."

"Is she cute?" Kaname asked.

"That's not the point," said Ukyo.

"Guess she's not," said Tsubaki.

"No, she's cute, in her own way," said Ukyo, "but I'm not working with her merely because she's cute. I'm working with her to get this project for the medical fasciitis off the ground."

"Whatever, I'm bored and need my rest," Futo said as he walked to the door. There he saw Ami standing at attention next to the door. "Maid, come with me to my room to help me prepare for bed!" he ordered.

"Yes Master," Ami said as she followed after him.

"You don't think Futo's going to do anything unnatural to that maid, do you?" Ukyo asked.

"It doesn't look like she mind," Natsume said, "that's the weird part."

* * *

"Thanks for escorting me back to my room, Yusuke," Ema said as they came to her door.

"Yeah sure, it's good practice. Billy started trainingng me as a bodyguard," Yusuke.

"Oh, I hope it wasn't too much for you," said Ema.

"Nah, hardly," said Yusuke.

"Are you training tomorrow?" Ema asked.

"Most likely," Yusuke asked, "Why?"

"I was kind of hoping you'd come with me to help learn how to ride my horse. I think I'd feel safer if you were there for some reason," said Ema.

"Oh, sure," said Yusuke, "I'll ask Billy."

"It's fine," the two suddenly heard Billy say. They looked down the hallway and say him standing there. "If the princess wants you near, then you totally can."

"Uh thanks," said Yusuke.

"Great, thanks Yusuke," said Ema. She gave her brother a little hug before walking into her room.

"You like her, don't you?" Billy asked.

"What?" Yusuke asked.

Billy smirked, "I can see it."

"So what? Big deal!" Yusuke tried to brush it off.

"Listen Buddy, you got a golden opportunity here to really make a move on her okay? Becasue trust me, if you don't act now, I can seriously see you ending up in the friend zone."

"You think?" Yusuke asked.

"And let me assure you, the king won't mind you dating his granddaughter. I know him and he's not as nitpicky about class as some other monarchs are," Billy said before he walked off.

"Really?" Yusuke said. He looked back at Ema's door. Was now really the best time to really let Ema know how he felt?


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Futo walked back to his room with Ami right behind him.

"Is there anything you require before bed Master?" Ami asked.

"Yes, make sure the bed is turned out properly!" Futo ordered.

"Yes sir," Ami said as she started working on the bed for him. "There we go."

"Where are my pajamas? I need my pajamas! Maid, find them!" Futo immediately ordered.

"Right away master," Ami said as she looked through one of the fancy dressers. "Will these suit you?" She held up a nice white shirt and pants pair.

"Well, are they soft enough?" Futo asked, "rub it against my face!"

Ami shrugged her shoulders and gently tapped one of the shirt sleeves against Futo's cheek.

"Hmm," Futo hummed as he felt it, "not bad. Not too bad. I supposed it'll work. Help me take my shirt off."

Ami looked a little unsure.

"You relly want me to do that?" she asked.

"Yes please, and hurry! I'm tired," Futo ordered.

"Well alright Master," Ami said as she slowly started doing as she was told and unbuttoned Futo's shirt, one by one. She had just made it halfway down, when Futo suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Mmm," Futo hummed, as he made Ami glide her hand against his chest. "Hmm-mmm."

"Uh, Master?" Ami spoke up.

"Maybe it wasn't the pajamas I felt that was so soft," Futo said. Ami could feel his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, "maybe I need you wrapped around me all night, keeping me comfy."

"Master," Ami sputtered, not sure even herself if she was protesting Futo's treatment or enjoying it.

The two looked at each other, deep into the other's eyes.

"Would you feel used if I were to kiss you right now?" Futo finally asked.

"That depends," Ami replied, seeming to drop her maid persona for the moment, "if you want to or if you're just making sure I know you're a man and I'm a woman."

"How about I give you a kiss and you tell me what kind of kiss you think it is," Futo suggested in a sexy tone as he leaned in closer to her.

Suddenly the door opened loudly and Yusuke walked in. He froze when he saw the scene between Futo and Ami.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yusuke asked.

"My maid is getting me ready for bed, that's what happening," said Futo like it was nothing. He pulled away from Ami, "now, take off my jacket! Now!"

"Yes Master," Ami said, going back into her maid character and taking Futo's jacket off. She even managed to dust it off and hang it up nicely.

"Don't worry about the rest of my clothes for tonight Maid," Futo said. He gave off an over exaggerated yawn, "I'm tired and I'm going to bed. Come take care of the rest tomorrow when you come to wake me up and help get me ready for breakfast!"

"Yes Master, I'll be here at 8 am sharp," said Ami as she bowed and walked out.

"You better make sure it's 8 sharp!" Futo called out after her, "you're one minute early or late, you can rest assured there will be a consequences for it!"

Ami nodded as she kept on walking out of the door, shutting it softly behind her.

"What the hell was that all about?' asked Yusuke, immediately after she was gone.

"My maid was helping me getting ready for bed, obviously," said Futo.

"How could holding her by her waist help you get to sleep?" Yusuke asked.

"It'll give me some sweet dreams," said Futo smugly as he climbed into bed.

"Just promise me you won't dp anything stupid with her, okay? Ema likes her," Yusukee said seriously.

"Just Ema?" asked Futo.

Yusuke looked at him.

"What's that supports to mean?" he asked.

"Just asking a simple question, moron," said Futo as he closed his eyes, pretending he's asleep.

Yusuke decided to just let it go and go to sleep himself.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay going to the house of council by yourself Ukyo?" Ema asked the next day as Ukyo got ready to head out.

"It'll be fine, I'm told that I won't be really needed in any meetings persay today. So I'll most likely be working on your hospital idea," Ukyo assured her.

"Okay, take care, don't overdo yourself," said Ema.

"I won't, I'm sure I can handle it," Ukyo insisted, petting the top of her head.

"I have a car waiting for you and one of my best men will be with the whole day," Richard told Ukyo as he walked with Ukyo to the door.

"Thank you," Ukyo said.

"And thank you again for doing this for the king and princess. I know this isn't exactly an ideal vacation activity," said Richard.

"Oh no, this is just fine," Ukyo said with pride" "this is actually quite ideal."

"That's good at least," said Richard as Ukyo finally walked out of the door of the palace.

"I do hope he does well today," Ema said as she and Richard watched him go.

"He seems okay with the idea," said Richard, "now then your higness, shall we get you some breakfast?"

"Yes, please," Ema said, "I know grandfather was really excited with the idea of showing me the horse."

"Oh yes, that," Richard said, sounding nervous.

"Something wrong Richard?" Ema asked.

"Oh, no, it's nothing," Richard insisted.

When Ema came to the dinging room, Natsume was once again the only one at the table.

"Good morning Natsume," Ema greeted her brother.

"Morning Ema," Natsume said barely looking up. Ema noticed Natsume was looking at some different books and papers.

"What's all that?" she asked.

"Research," said Natsume, "finding out some ideas for the king's video game request."

"Oh, and find anything?" Ema asked.

"Yes, some good ideas for the game," Natsume said, "and if the game's a hit, I think we have enough for a second or third."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" said Ema.

"Is somebody going to need a voice actor for the game as well?" Tsubaki suddenly asked appearing behind Natsume's chair.

"Haven't decided yet," Natsume, "we're still in the development don't even have a story board yet."

"Well, just make sure I get to be the handsome prince in the game," said Tsubaki, winking at Ema.

"And what pray tell makes you think there's going to be a prince?" Natsume asked.

"Why not? You're bound to have a princess, right?" Tsubaki said looking towards Ema.

Ema quickly looked down at her food.

"And I still say you were a minute late!" they all heard Futo snapping. Everyone in the room turned and saw him walking into the room looking a little annoyed, followed closely by Ami and Yusuke.

"I apologize again Master, my watch must be a minute slower than yours," Ami insisted.

"Just lay off her already Futo!" Yusuke snapped at him.

"I warned her and she didn't do as I said. She knew what was going to happen if that came to pass," said Futo

"It'll be fine Master Yusuke," said Ami.

"And don't be calling anyone else Master but me, okay?" Futo ordered as he stood by a chair, "I'm waiting!" Ami quickly pulled the chair out for him.

"What a idol prick!" Yusuke muttered as he subconsciously took the seat closest to Ema.

"He's got some balls, taking that seat," Tsubaki said as he moved and sat next to Natsume.

"Yes, he most certainly is getting closer to her, huh?" Natsume agreed.

"Ami," Ema called out as Ami walked past her chair with an empty plate.

"Yes Princess?" Ami said.

"Is everything alright between you and Futo?" Ema asked.

"Oh, yes, everything is fine, don't worry about me your hingness," Ami said happily as she headed to where several platters of food was waiting and filling the plate that she took back to Futo once it was full.

"Looks good," Futo said examining the food, "which is lucky for you, seeing as how if you messed this up, you'd be further punished."

"I wouldn't want that Master," said Ami.

"Hmm," Ema said under her breath, not sure if she felt comfortable with the way Futo was acting towards Ami.

"Well, good morning to all," King Stephon walking into the room, along with Wataru and Masaomi.

Richard cleared his throat and made an "up" gesture. All the brothers and Ema quickly stood up.

"Good morning Grandfather, how are you?" Ema asked.

"Fit to take on another day, I'd say!" Stephon said with pride as he took his designated seat at the head of the table next to Ema. "And you my dear?"

"I'm good," said Ema, "I got to see Ukyo off."

"Oh, I bet he appreciated that. I for one am very grateful for him and his service," said Stephon, "I should do something to show it."

"I think just welcoming him home is all he really needs," said Masaomi.

"I will make a strong effort to do such," said Stephon.

"Hey Big Sister! Are you excited to see your horse today?" Wataru asked.

"Sure," said Ema.

"I can't wait to try and ride Wind Storm again!" said Wataru.

Stephon chuckled, "and I bet he's waiting for you too!"

"Your Majesty, are we all allowed to enjoy riding a horse from the stables?" asked Futo.

"Of course, Mr. Derrick and Rose can see to that," said Stephon. He looked around the table, "where's Louis, by the way? Has anyone seen him today?"

The few brothers at the table all shook his head.

"Does anyone know how he's doing since learning about his real parents?" Stephon asked cautiously.

"No, sire, sorry," said Masaomi. Stephon sighed.

"Poor lad," he said, "I suppose it can't be easy for anyone to find out your from a family of royalty and that your parents were killed in such a way."

"Don't worry higness, Louis is good at adapting to things, I'm sure he'll come around," Masaomi assured him.

"Well good morning to all," Hikaru said as he walked into the room, dressed in a man outfit rather than a dress.

"Is that your brother Hikaru?" Stephon asked in slight surprise.

"Yes, I was a little shocked when I first saw him in mens clothes as well," said Ema.

"I actually almost prefer him in woman's clothes," Stephon whispered.

"I'm sure he'd considerate that a compliment," said Ema.

"Mmm-hmm," said Stephon before he spoke up to Hikaru, "feeling good about your date with Heather Cook this morning Lad?"

"Oh, very excited," said Hikaru, "she's quite the interesting lady."

"Hmm, well, enjoy your time with her," said Stephon casually.

"Hopefully her brother won't be causing problems for the two of you," said Tsubaki with a laugh.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him," said Stephon, "he's usually all talk and no bite."

Tsubaki and Wataru both laughed at that comparison.

"Even still, he wouldn't be enough for me to not want to spend the day with the young lady," said Hikaru. "Speaking of which, your higness, could you recommend a good cologne to wear for date?"

"Mmm," Stephon said as he patted his mouth with his napkin and snapped his fingers, "we practically have a beauty supply store here in the palace. Mostly men's care. You can look there first. If not, I'm sure Richard or Chrissy can arrange a car for you to go to a store to find some."

"Thank you," Hikaru said. He quickly headed out of the room excited.

"He didn't even sit down," said Stephon a little confused.

"Do you really have a fully stocked beauty supply area?" Yusuke asked.

"Of course, royalty always has to look their best for whatever situations," said Stephon, "though not much of femal products lately. They've been restocking since Ema has come."

"What don't you have?" Yusuke asked.

Stephon had to think about it for a moment, "a race track. I think one of my brothers wanted one when we were kids but my father said no."

"A car racetrack?" Natsume asked.

"Yes, that's right," said Stephon, "but I don't think even now we'd be able to get one put in."

"Well, at least you have the stables!" said Wataru.

"True," said Stephon, "and I'm sure the sooner we finish breakfast, the sooner we can go see Wind Storm, right?"

"Yes!" said Wataru.

* * *

Louis was standing by his window, just starting off into the distance, not really focused on anything, even though he could see the garden a little.

He was distracted by the sound of knock at his door.

"Louis, you up?" Kaname asked from the other side.

"Yeah," said Louis.

He could see the door open from the reflection in the window and Kaname poking his head in.

"Mind if I come in?" he asked.

Louis noded his head slowly, not sure if Kaname really saw it or not. Not that it seemed to matter as Kaname walked in slowly as is. He paused and looked at Louis' bed.

"Get any sleep last night?" he asked looking Louis' way.

"Not really," Louis admitted.

Kaname joined him by the window.

"Still trying to take in everything?" he asked.

Louis breathed a heavy sigh.

"What's really bothering you? I know there's something really eating at you," said Kaname.

"I guess just knowing for sure my real parents are dead. They're dead, and, I'll never get to know them," Louis finally let out, "I kind of figured I would never really know who my real parents were. But for some reason, knowing for sure that they are in fact dead, it just, it feels a little unsettling. I'll never really know who they were or if they would ever still want me if things had turn out different."

"It sounded as though they did want you at least," said Kaname.

"I guess, but, I think there was also a part of me that wanted to know they were impressed or happy with how I turned out"" said Louis.

"Why wouldn't they? You're a successful hairstylist, you're a decent man, you have a lot going for you," said Kaname.

"Thank you," said Louis. He still looked upset.

"You still upset over never getting to know them now at least?" Kaname.

"Yes, that is seriously nagging at me," said Louis, "I keep hearing what a great man my father was, but I don't know more about him. What did he like to eat? What was his favorite game? What was he really like around me? Did he have dreams if things we'd get to do when I was older as father and son? Same with my other mother. How was she around me? Did she have things she liked to do with me as a baby? Did she sing to me to go to sleep? I don't know. And I don't know how much the king himself might be able to tell me."

"Well, maybe he can't but, he did say he knew someone who does, remember?" said Kaname, "he said he had the contact information for your birth mother's family, right? Do you want to finally meet them?"

Louis looked back out the window. "Alright," he finally said.

"Sure, let's find us someone who can get us hooked us up," Kaname encouraged. He threw his arm over his brother's shoulder and help lead him out of the room.

"Thanks for all the help Kanem," said Louis, "you and Hikaru have been a huge help through all of this."

"That's what big brothers are for," said Kaname.

* * *

Ema, the king, and a small bunch of her brothers walked together along with Richard, Chrissy, Billy, and Ami towards the royal stables.

"Wait until you see Wind Storm! He's so big and powerful!" said Wataru. "Oh and you'll like Miss Shadow, she's really pretty. Plus there's a sweet nice girl who works there, Rose! You should see her ride the king's horse. She's really good at it!"

"Sounds nice, really nice," said Ema as they approached.

"She's probably going to ride for the Olympic team at this point," said Richard.

"Wow, I'll probably look like a fool on a horse," said Ema.

"Nonsense, horsemanship is your blood, you're royalty after all," said Stephon, right as the reached the stables.

"Hey Wind Storm, I'm back!" Wataru called out.

"Wataru, remember, you have to stay quiet around horses," Rose suddenly said, poking hr head out from a stable.

"Oh, right, sorry," said Wataru, hushing up.

Rose looked over at Ema, "oh, hello your highness," she said bowing her head. "I was actually in the process of getting Miss Shadow ready for you."

"Oh, thank you," Ema said as she looked into the stables to see the white horse with black sparkles. She did look lovely.

"If you want you can try petting her and or offering her a sugar cube while I keep brushing her, just so you can get more acquainted with her," said Rose.

"Oh, sure," Ema said as she slowly walked over to her horse and gently patted her face. "She's soft."

"She's really gentle too, really mild manner and not so easily spooked as most other horses," said Rose.

"Much like her mother sounds like," said Stephon looking in on Ema getting to know the horse better.

"What's that Grandfather?" Ema asked.

"Miss Shadow's mommy was your mommy's horse, right?" Wataru said looking at the king.

"That's right," said Stephon.

"Really? She's the daughter of my mother's horse?" asked Ema. She petted Miss Shadow some more, "think this means you and I will get along?"

"This is getting a little boring," said Futo, "maid, come, we need to find me a horse. I want to see if I can ride one. I'm thinking about riding one in a future music video."

"Of course Master, I'll find Mr. Derrick," Ami said as she walked down the center of the stables.

"Oh, my god, that really is Futo Asahina!" Rose suddenly said, "I heard rumors he was staying here and somehow related to you princess, but I thought it was mostly rumors!"

"Hmm, well I try not making too much of a fuss where I go," said Futo.

"Sure you don't," muttered some of his brothers.

Rose paused from brushing her horse and slowly walked over to him.

"Could I maybe get your autograph for my little sister?" she sheepishly asked.

"Of course, if I can find a pen and paper," said Futo, "I'll have my maid get me one once she gets back."

"Your maid?" Ema heard Rose say softly, "wasn't that just Ami?"

"Futo asked that she be his personal maid while he's here," Ema whispered to her.

"Oh, that makes sense since he's an idol and all," said Rose.

Wataru meanwhile walked over to the stable holding Wind Storm.

"Hi Wind Storm, miss me?" Wataru asked.

"It's only been a day since you last saw him. I doubt he'd miss you that much," Natash muttered as she walked past him with her own grooming kit.

"Oh look, it's the horse's ass," Tsubaki whispered.

"Shh, don't let her hear you," Azusa whispered back. They all watched as she walked into Emperor's stable and started grooming him.

"Natasha, how is Emperor doing?" Stephon asked as he came to the stable.

"He's fine my lord," Natash replied.

"When was the last time Robert came by to ride him?" Stephon asked sounding concern.

"I don't recall to be honest," said Natasha, "but I know he thinks about his horse. In fact I heard he's coming by today to ride him."

"Is he?" said Stephon, "well, at least this horse isn't being neglected, I guess."

However as he walked away, the different brothers could hear him muttering.

"No doubt though, he's only coming because he found out about Ema getting a horse!"

"I wonder how he found out," Azusa looking towards Natasha still at work with Emperor.

"Hello, hello, hello," Mr. Derrick said as he came up to the group, "I heard some more of the brothers were hoping to ride." He paused when he looked into Miss Shadow's stall. "And I see the princess is bonding with her horse."

"She's lovely," Ema said.

"So, who all here wanted a horse themselves?" Mr. Derrick asked.

"I did, thank you," said Futo stepping forward, "I need a nice strong stallion, particularly a white one."

"Well let's see," said Mr. Derrick as he walked looking at the different horses. "How about this one?" he pointed to one that was all white, "we call him Cloud."

"Hmm," Futo said as he studied the animal, "I suppose he could work, I'll give him a try."

"Can someone help get Cloud ready?" Mr. Derrick called out to some of the other workers.

One young man grabbed a grooming kit and hurried over to the stable.

"I don't know if I like the name," Futo said, "I think I need to come up with a tough, dignified name for him. Hmm, maid, what do you think?"

"Uh, how about Thor?" Ami suggested.

"That comic book character?" Tsubaki said with a laugh.

"I like it, I think I'll try that," said Futo.

"I'll make a note in the records," said Mr. Derrick, "who else wanted to ride? Is anyone getting Wind Storm ready for Wataru?"

"I'll get to him once I get Miss Shadow ready," Rose offered.

"No, no," said Stephon, "after you get Miss Shadow ready, get Storm ready as well. I want you to help teach Ema how to ride with him."

"Her again?" Azusa and Yusuke heard Natasha hiss mad from Emperor's stall. They both cast a glance at her and saw Natasha shooting a mad glare towards Miss Shadow's stall.

"What's her problem?" Yusuke asked.

"Well she is one of Robert's minions," said Azusa.

Suddenly Richard walked over to Stephon and whispered into his ear.

"Does he? Oh good, I'll be there right away," Stephon said.

"Something the matter with Your Majesty?" Masaomi asked.

"Louis is ready to meet his birth mother's family. I figured I should be there," said Stephon.

"Oh," said Masaomi, "may I join as well?"

"Sure, absolutely," said Stephon.

"Grandfather, is everything alright?" Ema asked looking out.

"No dear, don't worry for now. I want you to focus on your riding. It's important after all," said Stephon as he and Masaomi walked away.

Ema looked confused.

"Well, let's get going, a princess doesn't keep people waiting," she said to Miss Shadow as she patted her head.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Louis and Kaname walked into a room with lots of electronic equipment and one of the biggest TVs they had ever seen

"We're establishing contact now," said a young man working on some of the equipment, "we're hoping to establish a video feed to your family lord Louis."

"Right, thank you, Louis said as he toom a seat, placed near the TV.

"You okay?" Kaname asked, "if you're not ready, don't push it."

"No, I already said I would do this and I don't want to string those people along," Louis replied.

"We're ready now," another tech said as he walked over to the tv and picked up the remote, "Lord Louis, may I please introduce your family." He hit the on button and soon 4 people appeared on screen, one old man and woman along with a middle age man and woman.

The middle age pair both have brown hair and seemed to resemble the elderly man closely. There was little doubt the older man had been a brunette before his hair turned white.

The elderly woman on the other hand, the minute Louis saw her hair, he nearly fainted. It was practically the same color as is, if only slightly paler and it was even in the same style as his own.

The group of four all gasped at the screen.

"It is him! It is!" the old woman exclaimed in English, but with a heavy French accent. She grasped her husband's arm and shaking it, "it's Louis!"

"He is alive!" said the middle age woman, with the same French accent.

"I knew he was! Georgette wouldn't let anything happen to her boy!" said the middle age man, also with a French accent.

"Hello my boy!" the elderly man called out. He too had a French accent, "you have no idea how grateful we are to see you alive and well and all grown up!"

"He looks so much like his mother!" said the elderly woman.

"You too, mother," said the middle age woman.

"Yes, Georgette was the only one out of you three that took after me!" her mother replied.

"Who's the gentelman next to him? His boyfriend do you supposed?" the middle age man asked.

Kaname and Louis shared a look.

"Louis is gay? Well good for him," said the elderly man.

"Um, no, I'm afraid I'm not gay. This is actually my brother, Kaname. His mother was the woman who adopted me," Louis finall spoke up.

"Oh," said both men, clearly embarrassed.

"It's very kind of you to be so accepting of Louis even if he was gay," Kaname added.

"He could be a gay polygamist and we'd still accept him! We're just greatful he's alive!" said the elderly woman.

"So, am I correct in assuming that you are my grandparents and aunt and uncle?" Louis asked.

"Why of course," said the elderly man, "how silly of us not to introduce ourselves. I am your grandfather Elias, and this is your grandmother Clemence, your Uncle Hugo and Aunt Nina, your real mother's younger brother and sister."

"Hello, everyone," Louis said kindly as he timidly waved to all of his new family.

"You seem like a nice family," said Kaname.

"So what happened to you Louis? Were you really adopted?" Nina asked.

"Yes, I was found stranded at this little roadside store and was asssumed abandoned. So I was placed in an orphanage where I was quickly found by a kind woman named Miwa Asahina. She decided to adopt me and raised me as her son with all her biological sons, like Kaname here in Japan."

"Japan?!" said all of his relatives.

"So far away!" said his grandmother.

"Did you have a happy childhood though?" Nina asked.

"Yes, I was very happy growing up. My family was extremely kind and welcoming to me," said Louis.

"Even though they weren't your real family," He heard Clemence mutter.

"Dear," her husband whispered.

"Hello? Louis, are you in here?" Kanme and Louis suddenly heard Stephon ask. They both turned and saw him and Masaomi walking into the room. "Oh good, you got the link up with your family."

"Your Majesty!" Elias said. He and his family all quickly stood up and bowed their heads, "it's been too long!"

"Yes it has," said Stephon as he moved over to Louis. Kaname was quick to give up his chair for the king. "You are all looking well."

"As do you, your higness," said Elias, "thank you so much for reuniting us with Georgette and Walter's son!"

"We couldn't be happier than to know he's alive!" Clemence said as she started to tear up.

"They sure do look like Louis, huh?" Masaomi said as he came and stood next to Kaname.

"Who's that?" Nina asked as she notice Masaomi behind Louis' chair.

"Oh, this is my oldest brother, Masaomi," said Louis.

"You mean foster brother," said Clemence.

"Uh, no, that wasn't what I intended, even if yes, that is true," said Louis.

"Hmm," muttered his grandmother, "well no matter. The important thing is, Louis you now know who your real family is and you need to come to France to meet us in person!"

"Come to France?" Louis repeated.

"Yes you have to come to France! You have meet the rest of your family, like your cousins and whatnot!" said Nina.

"Plus, we can work out your inheritance from your mother," said Elias.

"My inheritance?" Louis said confused.

"Yes, there were some things left to you upon her death," said Hugo.

"Not to mention the inheritance she was supposed to het from us that should now be rightfully yours," said Elias.

"Oh, I see," said Louis.

"If you want Louis, we can work out a time for you to take the royal jet to France to see them," said Stephon.

"I, um, sure, when I'm ready," said Louis, "what exactly am I supposed to inherit?"

"Well, there's your mother's selfmade fortune for one thing," said Hugo, "she was quite the business woman before she married her father."

"Then there's the property she was set to inherit that now should be passed on to you," said Clemence.

"Yes, the country villa," said Elias.

"Are you sure we should still give that to him?" Nina asked cautiously.

"Why wouldn't Louis want the villa?" Masaomi asked.

The family looked at each a little nervous.

"That's where Louis and his family was headed to when Georgette and Walter were killed," Nina finally confessed. Louis suddenly stood up shocked.

"That's right," said Stephon.

"I, I'll have to get back to you about when I can come to France and met you and work out my apparent inheritance," said Louis as he hurried out of the room.

"Louis?" Masaomi said.

"Oh dear, he's still being haunted by his parents' death," said Kaname, "it's really bothering him to know they're dead."

"That's a shame," said Stephon.

"Poor boy!" said Clemence, "well once hecomes back to his real family, I'm sure he'll be better."

Masaomi and Kaname looked at the woman on the screen, a little insulted by her attitude over Louis and his apparent real family.

* * *

"So, are you feeling ready, your highness?" Rose asked as she Ema both mounted their horses in the pasture.

"I think so," said Ema and looked down at her horse, holding the reigns.

"Okay, let's get started," Rose said as she clicked her tongue and kicked the sides of her horse. The horse immediately started to trot. Ema copied her motions and Miss Shadow started after following after Storm.

"Very good," Rose said, and "and now turn to the left."

Ema followed Rose's actions and both horses managed to turn to the left.

"Wonderful, you're doing great," said Rose.

"Am I supposed to know how to make the horse go faster or something?" Ema asked.

"Not yet, for now, let's worry about a simple trot. When you ride in public, like for parades or presentations, you'll just want to ride at a slow pace like this," said Rose.

"So this is the way I'll want to ride when I'm doing it for show?" Ema asked.

"Exactly," said Rose, "nice and steady."

"How often would I have to ride in public for such a thing?" Ema asked.

"Oh there will be a few festivals and celebrations where it's expected for the royalties to ride be in a carriage," said Rose.

"Any coming up soon?" Ema asked.

"No, not that I know of, just so you can get more practice," said Rose.

Ema nodded, she figured Rose was right.

"Hey, Big Sister!" she suddenly heard Wataru call out. Ema and Rose looked over to another pasture and saw Wataru riding on Wind Storm all on his own around the feild.

"You're doing good Wataru," Ema called back to him.

"I can't wait to show the king!" said Wataru.

"I'm sure he'll be proud of you," said Rose.

Both women were distracted by the sound of another horse neighing and turned to see Futo and his horse running around the feild, looking mighty confident and regal.

"Wow Futo, you sure picked up riding really well," said Ema.

Futo stopped his horse, "of course, I'm great at anything."

"Of course it doesn't hurt that mom had all of us take riding lesons at one point," Tsubaki called out.

Ema looked and saw him and Azusa riding some horses as well.

"You've taken riding lessons?" Ema asked.

"Mother usually had us during summer, roughly around Wataru's age," said Azusa, "in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if mom was going to try and sign Wataru up this summer."

"Was she really?" said Wataru.

"Wouldn't be surprised if she was," said Tsubaki.

"Do you think, that if I learn how to ride really good, I can keep Wind Storm?" Wataru asked.

"That, might take some talking to with Mom, Papa, and Grandfather," said Ema.

"I think it's cute he wants to keep Wind Storm," said Rose, "he seems to get along well with him. Sometimes a horse just clicks with its rider."

"Do you think Miss Shadow and I click?" Ema asked looking down at her horse.

"She's comfortable with you, that's for sure," said Rose as they started to ride their horses again.

"Our sweet little sister sure does look sexy on that horse, huh?" Tsubaki whispered to Azusa, "her and that instructor girl, Rose."

"Are you always so perverted?" Azusa asked.

"What can I say, there's been nothing but hotties here since we got here, don't you agree?" Tsubaki said.

He and Azusa were distacted by the sound of a horse neighing and saw Natasha leading another horse out of the barn and to a feild.

"Here you go, have fun," she said as she let the hirse loose and let him run around free for a bit while Natasha walked back to the barn.

"Even the evil people are attractive," said Tsubaki.

"I don't get it, what is it about that Robert guy that makes people want to be loyal to him over King Stephon?" Azusa asked out loud.

"Who knows, maybe he brainwashed them or something," said Tsubaki as he road his hirse off.

Azusa was about to follow his brother when he saw Natasha leading another horse and letting it lose in the feild. She patted the horse's neck gently before the horse ran off in the feild and Natasha walked back to the barn.

"At first glance, she doesn't seem all tha evil, really," Azusa said to himself as he finally took off after Tsubaki.

Yusuke meanwhile stood by a fence, also watching Ema and Rose rise their horses.

"Not going to ride yourself Yusuke?" Billy asked as he joined him.

"Nah, I look like a real fool on a horse," said Yusuke, "I'd just embarrass myself."

Billy chuckled, "Richard's the same way. He hates horses, won't go near them. He actually gets a little panicked if he has to ride one."

"Billy!" the two heard Richard call out mad from his spot watching the others ride.

Billy had to hide a chuckle.

"Anyway," Yusuke said, "I also feel like I should just be watching Ema ride, as though I can watch out for danger."

"Hmm, good man," said Billy, "a guard does need to be paying attention to little things along with big things when protecting others. For example," he pointed to a tree far off in the distance, "you see that tree? Beleive it or not, person could use a sniper rifle and take out someone easily."

"Really?" Yusuke said looking at the tree, a little unnerving.

"Don't worry, no one's in there now. But you do have to keep your eyes open, at all times. Pay attention id the tree was moving oddly or something. Or if you could see a person acting slightly odd. They keep looking around, they're wearing some extra baggy clothes, things like that."

"That sounds complicated," said Yusuke.

"Well no one said being a guard was easy," said Billy. He looked off to another part of the feild where Natasha was letting another horse lose to run around and get some exercise. Yusuke then noticed both Richard and Chrissy were looking towards her as well. Yusuke tried watching her too. He noticed she seemed to be casting angry glances towards Ema and Rose. At first he thought maybe she was trying to plot something against Ema, until he thought it looked like she was more looking towards Rose with her angry glares.

"What is Natasha's deal?" Yusuke asked.

"Not sure, Richard wants to keep a certain distance from Robert supports, less they get spoke and do something irrational. But from what we can figure out, Natasha has some sort of grudge against Miss Rose," said Billy.

"And that's enough to make her want to side with Robert?" asked Yusuke.

"Well think about it, she cozy up with Robert, she can try and get him to get rid or Rose or something like that," said Billy.

"Still seems stupid," said Yusuke.

"Well yeah," said Billy.

"Hey," Subaru said as he came and joined Billy and Yusuke.

"What are you doing here?" Yuske asked.

"Heard Ema was practicing riding, thought I'd come watch," said Subaru.

"Hey, there he is," Richard said when he saw Subaru, "don't forget, you owe me a match."

"Yeah, sure," said Subaru waving casually to him.

"Hi Subaru," Ema said as she managed to ride Miss Shadow over to the fence he, Yusuke and Billy were all standing at. Rose was right behind her, "what brings you by?"

"Just seeing how you are doing," said Subaru.

"I'm getting it slowly," said Ema happily.

"And very well too," said Rose.

"Well, it helps to have a good teacher," said Ema.

"Yes, you are a good rider, Miss Rose," said Subaru.

"Thanks," Rose said smiling sweetly at him, "did you want to try riding Master Subaru?"

"Uh, no, I don't look good on a horse," said Subaru.

"You look better than I did," Yusuke said softly, sulking.

"So, did I miss anything?" Stephon asked as he came back to the pastures, coming next to the trio of men.

"Hello Grandfather," said Ema.

"How are you doing dear?" Stephon asked.

"I think I got it down a little," Ema said as she tried to get Miss Shadow going again. She gently started road her horse around the grounds, going at a slow pace.

"Wonderfully done my dear!" Stephon pariased, "I told you horsemanship was in your blood!"

"I hope I can ride her with more confidence in the future for say, riding in a procession for a celebration," said Ema.

Stephon beemed. "I'm almost tempted to declare a celebration just so we have an excuse to have you ride in a parade and show you off to everyone."

"Oh no Grandfather please! I'm not that ready yet!" Ema begged. Stephon chuckled.

"Don't worry my dear, I wouldn't unless you really were ready," he assured her. "Why don't you call it quits for now with your riding and come with me. We should go over other important things you should know before the party."

"Sure Grandfather," said Ema, "let me put Miss Shadow back into her stable."

"Oh, no Princess, I can help do that," said Rose.

"No, I should know how to take care of my own horse," said Ema. She road Miss Shadow over to the gate and slowly got off her. "Let's get you come carrots, would you like that Miss Shadow."

"Let's go with her, keep an eye on things," said Billy to Yusuke.

"Right, sure," Yusuke said slowly following him.

"How's Storm, Rose?" Stephon asked as Rose followed Ema.

"He's doing well, he's a great horse to teach your granddaughter on," said Rose as she led her horse towars the barn, "but if you want to really see some amazing work, look at Wataru."

Stephon and Subaru looked where the little boy was riding Wind Storm gracefully around the small he was in.

"Would you look at that? He's gotten quite the knack for it huh?" Stephon said with pride.

"Hi, your majesty!" Wataru called out, "did you see me? Did you see how great I was doing?"

"You're a magnificent rider my boy!" Stephon called back. "Your other brothers aren't so bad at riding either, are they, Lord Subaru?"

"We've all taken riding lessons at some point, at our mother's request," said Subaru.

"Qh that's sweet of her," said Stephon, "not for you though, I take it?"

"No, not really," said Subaru.

"Eh, to each their own," said Stephon, "although I am anxious to see you go up against Richard. I have no doubt it would be quite the epic match."

"If his majesty wants, he can pick the time," said Subaru.

"Oh, I should do that!" said Stephon, "just so I can watch." Subaru nodded.

"I think I'll go do that now and meet Ema inside. Can you tell her that for me my boy?" Stephon asked.

"Of course," Subaru said as he headed to the barn himself.

He saw Richard and Chrissy following after the old king back to the palace.

He walked into the barn and looked around for any sign of Ema.

"Don't worry higness, I'll get your horse her carrots," Billy was calling out as he past Subaru casually. Subaru was about to head back down to where he had xome from, but stopped when he came to another stable and saw Rose in it, taking care of Storm.

She looked out at Subaru in surprise.

"Oh, hello," she said.

"Hi," Subaru replied.

"How was your basketball practice today?" Rose asked as she brushed her horse some more.

"Good, I like the gym here," said Subaru.

"You should see the arena they have at the university. It's amazing," said Rose.

"Hmm?" Subaru said.

"I see it often enough when I go to games," said Rose.

"Do you attend the university?" Subaru asked.

"Sure do," said Rose, "I'm actually on the riding team myself."

"Hmm," Subaru nodded, "my brother vistited yesterday was impressed with the campus. I think he said something about transferring."

"Really?" said Rose, "which one?"

"Iori, he's younger than me," said Subaru.

"Don't think I've met him," said Rose, "but then again I haven't met quite a few of your brothers yet. Any of them as athletic as you?"

"Natsume was, kind of," said Subaru, "but none of them really took to it fully."

Rose smiled at him, "well, I think it's nice to have something that makes you stand out. All my family cares about is horses. Even if I'm good at it, it feels like it makes little difference within my family."

"Even though the king seems to like you?" said Subaru.

Rose blushed, "he likes my whole family. It's just right now, I'm the only one that's working in the royal stables so he pays more attention to me."

Neither she nor Subaru seem to notice Natasha walking past, giving both a dirty look.

"I, can't say I blame him too much," said Subaru softly.

"Huh?" Rose asked.

"When I have that match with Richard, will you come watch?" Subaru asked suddenly loud and quickly.

Rose was a little startled, "uh, sure, should be interesting to see."

* * *

"That was fun," Tsubaki said as he and Azusa led their horses back into the barn.

"Should we bring Wataru in?" Azusa asked looking back out to his brother.

"Eh, his tracher said he was. He'll tell the squirt when to come in. Let him have some more fun," said Tsubaki.

"Just leave your horses in their stables," said one of the other attendants, "well take care of them."

"Thank you," said Azusa.

"Look at me, look at me, I'm the queen of riding!" Azusa suddenly heard someone muttering. He poked his head out and saw Natasha walking by mad.

'She sure seems grumpy a lot,'he thought.

* * *

"So seriously, how do you think I was doing out there?" Ema asked Yusuke as she helped brush Miss Shadow.

"You did fine," Yusuke assured her.

"Do you think, if I ever needed to, I could ride in a procession or something?" Ema asked.

"Sure, you'd be great at it," Yusuke said.

"Thank you," said Ema, "you know, next time you should try riding, even if you don't think you'd look good doing it."

"Uh, I don't know about that," said Yusuke. "Where's Billy with thise carrots?" He quickly walked out of the stable.

Ema patted Miss Shadow, "he's just shy, even if he won't admit it."

Yusuke slowly walked out of the stables, only to see Natasha standing in front of the one next to Miss Shadow's. She was looking into the stable at horse, looking torn and upset, before she started to lift her foot.

The way she was, made Yusuke uneasy for some reason. Suddenly, Natasha swung her foot forward fast and kicked the door to the stable, causing the horse inside to rear up in fear.

It seem to cause a chain reaction, as other horses also started to do the same.

"Oh no, Ema!" Yusuke shouted as he ran back into Ema's stall.


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ema gently patted Miss Shadow admiring her beauty.

'I wonder, they say you're the daughter of my mother's horse. I wonder if mom hadn't left Elence, or made it back with dad eventually, would she and I go riding together with you and your mother. That would be nice.'

Suddenly, Ema heard a loud bang, followed by a horse neighing in fright. She noticed Miss Shadow getting scared too.

"Miss Shadow! Steady! Steady!" she tried to smooth her horse down.

"Ema!" Yusuke suddenly shouted as he reached into the stall and grabbed Ema's arm, pulling her out just in time, as Miss Shadow reard up in her hind legs.

"What happened?!"Ema asked.

"Who knows? Horses do speak easily," Natasha said as she tried calming the horse next to Miss Shadow's stall.

Yusuke turned and looked at her mad.

"Like say when someone kicks their stall door!" he snapped.

* * *

Suburu was looking away embarrassed over suddenly asking Rose to come to his match against Richard, in such a way. Especially since the day hasn't been set yet.

"Uh," Rose spoke up, only to get distracted by the sound of several horses suddenly neighing in fear.

"What the?!" Rose said scared at the sound of the horses.

"Whoa!"

Watch it!" both Azusa and Tsubaki shouted as they stumbled out of their stalls in confusion and fear.

"Are you two okay?!" Rose said running over to them with Subaru.

"Yeah, I think so," said Azusa.

"What happened here exactly?" Tsubaki asked.

"Like say when someone kicks their stall door!" the group suddenly heard Yusuke shouted.

They all looked and saw Yusuke standing next to Natasha looking mad.

"Excuse me?" Natasha asked.

"I saw you! I saw you kick the stall door!" Yusuke accused.

"Yusuke," Ema said trying to calm him down.

"I did! I saw her kick the stall door that scared the horse inside that started the chain reaction that scared all the other horses, including yours!" Yusuke insisted.

"I did no such thing!" Natasha insisted, "how dare you!"

"Alright, alright, what's going on here?" Billy said as he came back.

"This bitch tried scaring the horses and get Ema hurt!" Yusuke snapped.

"I did not! I will not tolerate this!" Natasha defended herself. She turned and walked away, out of the barn without looking back.

"Hey wait!" Yusuke shouted, about to run after her.

"Hold it!" Billy said as he grabbed Yusuke by his arm.

"What?" Yusuke asked in confusion.

"You can't let this escalate," Billy told him, "you make a scene like that, you'll only makw yourself look bad," Billy advised.

"But she," Yusuke tried to argue.

"Oh I have no doubt," said Billy, "However, you have to know what's the best way to confront her. Not just flat out accuse her so loudly. I'll explain more later. Let me take a look at you Princess. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Yusuke got me out before Miss Shadow could hurt me. Not that she would have done it on purpose!" Ema insisted.

"I know," said Billy. He actually reached in and petted the horse, "I figured as much. Let's finish up here. You're grandfather's probably waiting."

"Actually he went inside to prepare some things for Ema's lessons," Subaru spoke up.

"Oh, okay, let's get you in there," said Billy.

"Is Miss Shadow all ready?" Rose asked looking inside the mare's stall, "you should be able to go princess."

"Thank you," said Ema, as she headed out herself. Yusuke and Billy followed after her.

"Doesn't this place has security camera or something?" Azusa asked.

"It does," said Rose, "and I'm sure Natasha will be confronted with what she did in time. You just don't casue scenes in front of royalty."

"Hmm," the three Asahina brothers moaned.

"Hey what's going on in here?" Futo asked as he and Wataru walked into the barn with their own horses, along with Ami.

"Nothing Master Futo," Rose said as she quickly walked over to the two boys and offered to take their horses.

"I think this horse wil do me fine. See to it no one else rides him while I'm here," Futo ordered as he walked off, Maid, come."

"Coming Master," said Ami.

"Boy he has that poor girl wrapped around his finger," said Azusa.

"Better him than Tommy," Subaru heard Rose whispered.

"Should we get out or here and do something fun?" Tsubaki asked his twin, asthe headed to the exit.

"Wait a second, I'll catch up," said Azusa as he walked back to his horses stall and made sure to shut the door, and offer his and Tsubaki's horse a carrot.

"That's sweet of you Mr. Asahina," said Rose.

"I figured they could all use one after that scare," said Azusa before walking towards the exit.

However, as he came out, he heard some soft crying.

"Azusa, you coming or not?" he heard Tsubaki call out.

"Uh, meet me inside will you?" Azusa called back.

"Huh?" Tsubaki said, "um okay. I'll see you in the lounge."

Azusa followed the crying sound towards a group of trees. There, he was surprised to see Natasha sitting by herself on a pile of hay.

"God, why am I so pathetic?" Azusa heared her mutter, wiping her face.

Azusa was a little suprised to see her looking so upset.

"And what's worse I got caught this time! Oh god, what have I done?!" she continued to ask herself.

Azusa wasn't sure what to say or do. He actually felt a little sorry for her, seeing her that way.

Suddenly, Natasha seemed to feel his presence and looked up.

She gasped and jumped up at his sight.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quickly.

"Uh, nothing, I was just...," Azusa sputtered.

"Go away please!" Natasha snapped, though still sounding upset.

"Um, okay," Azusa said as he started to oblige, but then stopped, "are you okay though?"

"It's none of your business sir!" Natasha snapped again, "please, please leave go away and leave me be."

"Oh, alright," Azusa said as he turned back around, "I know what my brother said to you back at the barn was kind of harsh, but he...,"

"It's not that!" Natasha shouted, "it's not...!" She stopped suddenly and instrad sunk to her knees, bawling.

Azusa cautiously walked to her and knelt next to her, gently putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she started to sputter. Azusa couldn't tell if he was talking to him or to herself. "I didn't want to hurt anyone! I just...," she cut herself off before she could finish.

"Just what?" Azusa asked softly.

Natasha looked up at him with teary eyes. Azusa could tell they were genuine, having seen plenty of fake tears from his brothers over the years, especially from Tsubaki.

"Please don't worry yourself over me," she pleaded.

"Well, I can't help but worry a little. Not only is it worrisome to see a person crying out loud outside like this. But if you are at risk of hurting my sister, I'd like to know if there's a way you can stop it, preferably in a peaceful manner," Azusa said.

"I don't know if that can happen," said Natasha. She scooted away from Azusa and sat up against the pile of hay.

"Why not?" Azusa asked, "please, you can tell me. I won't go blabbing about this to anyone, especially Richard."

Natasha sighed.

"I wish you wouldn't pester me like this," she said.

"If you're not happy with what you're doing though, you shouldn't be forced to keep at it," said Azusa.

Natasha looked at him, confused and frustrated.

"Can I just ask you something? Why are you on Lord Robert's side?" Azusa asked.

"It's nothing personal," Natasha said hugging her knees to her chest, "it's just, he was kind of the best way for me to finally move up with my job."

"What do you mean?" Azusa asked.

"Lord Robert promised me and a few other servants and staff that if we showed favoritism towarss him over the king, he'd make sure to put us in top once he's in power," Natasha explained, "and for some of us, it's probably the only way we'll ever rise the ranks here in the palace."

"Really?" Azusa said, "but wht?"

"Becasue King Stephon has his favorite staff he favors above all others, like Rose. He knows her whole family and because of that alone, he'll always favor her more than someone like me who just started working here herself. I mean yeah she's a good rider and she works good woth the horses. However, I'm just as good as her. Alot of us are, but the king will always pick Rose to do special assignments like ride his horse or train his granddaughter. I'd just wanted to know I could be acknowledged for being a good employee too."

"Have you tried talking to someone else on the staff about it like Mr. Derrick or even Richard about this?" Azusa asked.

Natasha shook her head. "There's really no point," she said, "a lot of the older members of the staff who kind of feel the same way I do have told me, talking to someone like Richard won't do much good. It's nothing personal, it's just the king does have his favorites. The one he likes to be around. And even if you work the hardest out of anyone, unless the king likes you personally, you won't get far. The king wants to be around people he likes."

Azusa listen to Natasha bare her soul out.

"So because he likes Rose, on a personal level, you feel you'll never get farther along working in the palace?" he finally asked.

"Pretty much," Natasha confessed. "Lord Robert started finding people like me, who felt snubbed by the king and kept promising us that if we did things like spy for him, do things to make the loyal servants to the king a little miserable, we would get what he thought we deserved. At first it didn't seem to bad. You just past information on to him you'd thought he would want to know. Hide some equipment on another employee. Nothing too hurtful. But then, when the princess arraived, we started getting different orders, make her and you guys suffer."

"I take it you don't want to go that far?" Azusa asked.

"If anything, I'm happy the king found his granddaughter. It's a little exciting. He should have the right to be happy," said Natasha.

"You want the king to be happy?" Azusa said.

"I may not like that he always favorite the select around him, but he's still a decent guy and a good king. Plus I don't want to actually physically hurt people!" Natasha insisted, "buy...,"

"You don't feel like you have a choice?" Azusa finished, "how could you not feel like you have a choice?"

"Mostly because a lot of other servants who were roped into helping Lord Robert have already said they wouldn't hurt the princess or others, aren't doing too well. I know at least two who have been injured on the job and are medical leave."

"I didn't hear anything about...," Azusa started to say.

"Do you know how many people work here? How could you? I wouldn't be surprised if the king doesn't even know," Natasha informed him.

"So, in other words, you're scared that if you don't do what Robert says, you'll meet with an unpleasant experience?" Azusa asked.

"Hell it was known to happen before the princess came into the picture. Some decided they didn't want to be loyal to him and they suffer for it," said Natasha.

"Did they?" Azusa said, "does Rober know that?"

"Are you kidding? Even if he does, there's not much he can do with little proof," said Natasha.

"Huh, man palace life seems complicated," said Azusa.

"You have no idea," said Natasha.

* * *

"I'm curious, has Natasha or whoever, always been like that?" Subaru asked Rose as she led Futo's horse into his stall.

"Well she usually acts like brat, but it seems she's getting worse lately," said Rose.

"Do you think she's going to get fired?" Subaru asked.

"Who knows?" Rose said.

"Rose isn't it time for your break?" Mr. Derrick asked walking past.

"Well yeah but someone has to take care of this horse," said Rose.

"Well get Natasha to do it," said Mr. Derrick, "where is she?"

"I don't know, honestly," said Rose.

"Well you go take your break, I'll find her and make her finish here," said Mr. Derrick, "you work too hard."

"Yes sir," said Rose. She looked at Subaru, "were you going to practice for a little bit?"

"Kind of," said Subaru, "want to come watch?"

"Sure," said Rose as the two walked out together.

* * *

Natasha gave off a heavy sigh, "look I'm sorry I vented to you and rambled on like that. It's none of your concern really."

"No, please, it's fine really," Azusa insisted, "I was happy to hear you vent."

"Yesh well don't get use to it. After what your brother said, I won't be surprised if I'm fired this afternoon. And please don't worry about it. It's not your concern," Natasha said, as she stood up, "and I'm sorry about what I did today and yesterday to your kid brother. He's actually a cute kid in hia own way."

"It's fine, it's a little nice to know a something more about you and some of the other staff, like that ine butler, what's his name?" Azusa fished around.

"Are you talking about Tommy the butler?" Natasha asked with a sneer.

"Is that his name?" Azusa asked.

"Oh Tommy's just a prick," said Natasha, "it's just he knows Lord Robert won't do anything to stop his prick like behavior and basically run amok. That's why he sides with him."

"That's disturbing," said Azusa.

"Natasha! Natasha! Were are you? You still got work to do!" the two suddenly heard a voice calling out.

"I better get back," Natasha said. She nodded back at Azusa with a geunie smile, "thanks just the same."

"Sure," said Azusa as he stood up as well.

The two walked off together in the same direction before Natasha turned towards the barn.

As she neared the barn, Rose and Subaru started to come out. However both stopped when they saw her.

"I hope you're happy for nearly killing the princess!" Rose snapped at her as she and Subaru walked off. Subaru made sure to give her a warning look.

Natasha shot them her own angry look before walking back into the barn.

Azusa took a deep breath at the confrontation. He knew what Natasha did was wrong but yet, after listening to her, he felt a little sorry for her too.


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Azusa hurried into the palace, not quite sure what he was doing but seemed to be drawned to find the king and talk to him about what Natasha had told him, about how she felt working here. He didn't even understand why, but couldn't help but be driven to do something.

"Excuse me, where's the king?" he asked a maid walking past.

"Oh, he's in a private dinging room with the princess at the moment," said the maid, "is something the matter my lord? Maybe I or another staff memeber could attend to you?"

"Well I kind of wish to speak with him about something," said Azusa. He stopped and looked at the maid, "do you ever feel snubbed working here over other staff?"

"I'm sorry?" the maid asked.

"Do you ever feel like you're over looked by the king in favlr or other staff?" Azusa asked.

The maid shrugged, "I guess, the king has his favorites among the staff. Of course I haven't worked here that long and I'm only really a part timer while I'm in college."

"Hmm," said Azusa, "thank you, Miss?"

"Jane my lord," Jane said bowing.

"Thank you Jane," Azusa said as he hurried off, only to stop again, "um where is this private dinging room?"

"Here, allow me," Jane said leading him onward.

* * *

"Man, where is he? I'm getting bored," Tsubaki moaned as he waited on his own in the private lounge, "I'm starting to think I should go out on my own!"

Then he got another idea. "Maybe I'll go pester Natsume for a while." He headed out and walked to Natsume's office only to see Natsume walking out on the phone with someone.

"Thanks I appreciate that," he said, "I think that'll help a lot."

"Who you talking to?" Tsubaki asked, "anything interesting?"

"Iori, he went to visit the university again today to sit in in a lecture and he found some names of history professors I can talk to for research on the video game for the king," Natsume explained.

"That still sounds boring," said Tsubaki, "I'm just flat out board!"

"Then go find something to do. There's a big world out there," Natsume scolded him.

"I wanted to, with Azusa, but now I can't figure out where he went," said Tsubaki.

"Hmm, well you can go out in your own I'm sure," said Natsume.

"I may have to," said Tsubaki.

"What do you mean she's done riding for the day?!" the two suddenly heard a loud disagreeable voice.

"That sounds unpleasantly familiar," Tsubaki said as he and Natsume walked closer to the stairs and looked over the railing to see Robert arguing with a butler.

"I thought I heard that voice the first night we were here," Tsubaki muttered.

"He must be Lord Robert," said Natsume as they watched Robert argue with the poor butler.

"Well that's just grand, you know I come all this way here to join Cousin Emma in riding and she doesn't even wait for me!"

"Emma?" Tsubaki said looking at Natsume who merely shrugged his shoulders.

"So we're not going riding?" a young woman, dressed in a traditional riding outfit said as she came into view. "You woke me up early for nothing!"

"Who's that?" Tsubaki asked admiring the woman.

"Not sure, his daughter maybe?" Natsume said.

"I thought he was single," said Tsubaki.

"Maybe a personal riding instructor then," said Natsume.

"You hush now Beatrice!" Robert snapped at the woman, "go wait in the floral drawing room while I go find the king!"

"Fine, fine," the lady know as Beatrice muttered as she headed to the stairs. As she walked up, she happened to glance upwards and see Tsubaki and Natsume.

"Oh," she said, "either the castle has itself some new eye candy or you gentelmen are the so called stepbrothers of our new dear princess."

"Yes, we are the princess' stepbrothers," said Natsume, "I'm Natsume and this is Tsubaki."

"Well hello," said Beatrice.

"And who might you be fair maiden?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh, I'm Beatrice Mahtters, the "betrothed" to Lord Robert," The woman said sounding upset at her description.

"You mean you're his fiancee?" Natsume.

"No, betrothed," Beatrice corrected, "we're not officially engaged yet," she held up her bare hand as proof, "but it's more or less implied that we'll someday get married. Of course with Princess Emma's discovery, we could easily skip over the engagement and go straight to the wedding. The sooner we do that, the sonner I can start pumping out some spoiled rotten little heir."

"Bummer," said Tsubaki.

"Tell me about it," said Beatrice, "so what are you gentelmen up to on this fine day?"

"I'm waiting for one of our other brothers," said Tsubaki.

"And I'm trying to do some research for a new video game the king himself asked me to do," said Natsume.

"Oh, what about?" Beatrice asked eagerly.

"Not 100% sure yet, still doing some studying on Elence's history and folklore," said Natsume.

"Oh, you should check out the old dungeon they still have here at the castle," said Beatrice.

"The old dungeons huh?" Tsubaki said amused.

"It's mostly kept up for the tourists now a days, but it could be useful. Want me to show you?" Beatrice offered.

"Sure," Natsume said, "but what about Lord Robert?"

"What about him?" Beatrice replied.

"Didn't he ask you to wait in the drawing room or something?" Natsume asked.

Beatrice scoffed, "he's not the boss of me yet!" she insisted as she headed back down the stairs.

Tsubaki and Natsume shared a look.

"Well, shall we go look?" Tsubaki said as he walked after her.

"Guess it couldn't hurt," Natsume agreed and followed after the two.

* * *

"Your manners are quite elegant and define," Stephon praised as he watched Ema try and eat in a more proper way.

"Thank you," Ema said, "Papa and Juli did kind of school me in good manners as such."

"Did they?" Stephon said in surprised.

"I guess they figured it was good for her to know royal manners just in case," Richard said.

Just then there was knock at the door.

"Come in," Chrissy allowed.

Jane opened the door and slowly poked her head in, "forgive me, but Master Azusa whishes to speak with the king," she said timidly.

"Is it important?" Ema asked concern.

"He says not at the moment, and that it can wait," Jane said.

"Oh go ahead and let him in. He shouldn't get in the way of the lessons. Though it might be all for not. Ema's very skilled in proper royal manner," Stephon said happily.

"Thank you Grandfather," Ema said.

"Sorry to disturb you, your majesty," Azusa said as he walked into the room and bowed politely.

"Oh, no, please," Stephon insisted, "what's on your mind Azusa?"

"I um, I don't know how to phrase this, but your majesty, do you know how well the staff here feels about working here?" Azusa stumbled to say out loud.

"What do you mean?" Stephon asked, confused. He looked at Richard, "Richard, is the staff is being mistreated or something?"

"Not that I know of your highness," Richard insisted, "did you see or hear something Azusa?"

"Um, well, I heard some rumors that some of the staff feel a little underappreciated working here over staff memebers your majesty seems to favor," Azusa tried to explain.

"Some of the staff feel upset that I favor some over others?" Stephon asked, "well I am afraid that is how it usually goes with royalty. We spend our whole lives practically being waited on hand and foot, it's only natural we find certain staff we perfer over others. We're around them so much, it's a natural thing."

"I see," said Azusa said. He figured that was the most he could have asked for.

"However if some of the staff is upset about it and it's affecting their performance here, I should make it known they can talk to certain upper staff and see if they can work something else out for them to make them happy," Stephon added.

"Thank you," Azusa said kindly, "I'll leave you be." He turned to leave. However, Ema noticed Richard follow him out..

"Grandfather, could you excuse me for a moment?" she asked.

"Sure, go ahead," Stephon said, "in fact why don't you meet me next in the small ball room so we can test your dancing skills."

"Sure Grandfather," Ema said as she hurried out after Richard.

* * *

"Azusa, wait," Richard called out after him. Ema came came out of the room just in time to hear him call out to her brother.

"Yes?" Azusa said looking back at him.

"I'm curious, did something happen that provoked you to ask the king such a question about the staff?" Richard asked.

"Is everything okay among the servants?" Ema asked as she came and stood next to Richard, concerned. "I assumed Grandfather was a good master at the least."

"Oh I'm sure he is, it's just," Azusa looked unsure as he thought it over, "do I have your word no one will get in trouble with this?"

"No, no one will get in trouble, I promise," Richard assured him.

"I was talking to the girl Natasha who works in the stables and she was was saying how she doesn't feel she's allowed to really move up over someone like Rose who the king seems to favor merely because of her family's history with the royals," Azusa.

"Did she?" Richard sais stroking his chin, "was there anything else?"

Azusa looked around before walking closer to Richard and Ema and saying softly, "she told me, Robert promised her she'd be allowed to move up once he was king if she agreed to help him by spying for him ans what not. Then she told me he's making orders for the staff to torment Ema and the rest of us and she's afraid to disobey him on account two servants have already been hurt for not obeying him."

Ema gasped. "People have been hurt?!" she said.

"She said that, did she?" Richard said sounding mad, looking away. "I knew those weren't accidents!" Azusa and Ema heard him muttered.

He looked back at Azusa, "thank you for bringing this to light for me. There are staff I never understood why they sided with Robert. But now it might make more sense. And I promise, Natasha will not get in trouble with any of this."

"Thank you," said Azusa.

"Richard, there you are!" everyone heard Robert shouting mad, "I want to know right now where is the king and his little," he paused when he realized Ema was standing there.

"Cousin Emma, hello!" he said in a much kinder tone.

"Emma? Azusa said.

"Excuse me? Did you speak without being addressed butler?" Robert asked looking at Azusa.

"He's not a butler, this is Azusa, one of my stepbrothers," said Ema.

"Ugh, another one," Robert sneered, "and what a bizarre name. Assua? Is that how you say it? Sounds like name from Australia than Japan."

"It's actually pronounced Azusa thanks," Azusa corrected him.

"I really don't see why I should care," said Robert.

"Well I care and I don't like you being rude to my brothers Cousin," said Ema.

"Oh, sorry," Robert sneered, "now then for the matter at hand, cousin, I came here to ride with you today and now I find out you're not riding?"

"Oh, I had already ridden today and Grandfather wanted to see how well my other skills were in regards to acting proper. What with the rest of my family coming to visit this Friday," said Ema.

"Oh, yes, it would be nice to make sure you won't embarrass yourself or the king at this thing," said Robert. "And speaking of family, I'm glad you brought that up. I happened to invite my betrothed here today to go riding as well, the Lady Beatrice. Would you like to meet her?"

"Uh, sure," said Ema, "I didn't realize you had a girlfriend, Cousin."

"But of course," said Robert, "I have to make sure I have a decent match that will someday be queen of Elence and produce the future king as well."

"Right," said Ema, "well, please, allow me to meet her."

"Of course, right this way," Robert said, motioning for Ema to follow him.

"Not too long," said Richard, "don't forget your grandfather the king wants to see your dancing skills, princess."

"Yes of course," said Ema.

"Ah, yes dancing," said Robert, "my Beatrice is quite the elegant dancer. Perhaps she and I can give you some pointers."

"That would be very kind of you," said Ema.

"I'm going to find Tsubaki and maybe head out to explore the town," Azusa said, "take care Ema."

"Do you need a car?" Richard asked.

"Maybe," said Azusa.

"I'll get one ready for you on stand by," Richard said, fiddling with his phone, "and if you change your mind, just let any maid or butler know."

"Thank you," Azusa said as he walked back down a hallway towards the private lounge.

"You'll enjoy Beatrice Emma," Robert insisted as they came to some white doors with golden flowers in them, "she's kind, she's beautiful, she's smart, she's talented," he suddenly opened the doors to show it was empty.

"SHE'S NOT HERE?!" Robert shouted as he looked around the room in anger. "I told her to wait for me here! Here! In this room! Why isn't she here! She's always defying me! How am I ever going to keep her in check as queen if I can't keep her in check as my bride-to-be!"

"Cousin, calm down, maybe she just went to the bathroom or something," said Ema.

"The bathroom! Are you blind?! There is a bathroom in here and it's unoccupied!" Robert snapped at her.

"Robert, please," Ema said.

"Don't talk to the princess like that Robert!" Richard warned.

"Is everything okay in here?" Azusa asked suddenly coming into the room, "I heard shouting all the way down the hall."

"It's none of your business, stepbrother!" Robert snapped at him.

"Robert! I realize you're frustrated, but please try and show a little respect to my brothers!" Ema insisted.

"I would if there was anything worth respecting of them!" Robert sneered.

"What is going on in here?!" Stephon suddenly said walking into the room, "Robert, now what are you going on about!"

"Forgive me, your majesty, but I have seemed to have lost my betrothed!" said Robert as calmly as he could.

"You dragged Lady Beatrice here? Oh I bet she liked that," said Stephon shaking his head. "Richard, get on it and find her, less we know peace in the palace!"

"Yes your majesty," Richard said, pulling out his phone.

"And Robert, I hope I didn't hear my granddaughter wrong when she tried asking you to show some respect for her brothers?" Stephon said sternly.

"Just a misunderstanding, your highness, just a misunderstanding. I was speaking out of anger rather than rational thought," Robert tried to assure him.

"That's the only way you ever think," Richard whispered.

"Hmm," Stephon said, not sounding please, "none the less, please, try showing some proper respect to Ema's brothers. I almost want to see them as my own grandsons." He looked towards Azusa a little with pride as he said that.

"Oh, how wonderful for you, your majesty," said Robert, "you've come to respect some men who aren't even realted by blood and only known for a few days as family. Yet you treat me, your own flesh and blood, whom you've known since infancy and is your heir, like an outcast!"

"Don't assume you're allowed to tell me whom I'm allowed to like and not like, nephew! You maybe my heir and the son of my sister, but I have no obligation to like you as a person! I never have and I may never will."

Robert clenched his fist tight. "I, understand, Uncle," he said.

"Is it always this tense between the two of them?" Azusa whispered.

"Pretty much," Ema whispered back.

"Your grandfather sure seems to have a lot more to him than he's shown us," said Azusa.

"I know," Ema said, "but I like to know, at the end of the day, he's a good man."

"Yeah, I have to agree with you on that," said Azusa.

"I found out where Lady Beatrice went," Richard suddenly said, "she was seen heading to the old dungeons with two of the princess' stepbrothers, Tsubaki and Natsume."

"What is she doing going there? That's a part of the tourists attraction!" Robert shouted as he stormed out of the room, not caring who was in his way as he shoved anyone in his path. Ema happened to be the most im his way as he didn't hesitate to shove her over, luckily into Azusa.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ema assured him.

"I hope he doesn't try taking his anger out on Tsubaki and Natsume when he finds them," Azusa said softly.

"Oh he will if given the chance," said Richard as he hurried after the angry man.

"That won't be good," Stephon said as he too followed, along with Ema and Azusa.

* * *

"So what all is allowed to see by tourists here at the castel?" Tsubaki asked, as he, and Natsume followed Beatrice outside.

"You see that big part of the palace off to the right?" Beatrice said poining to an older looking part of the palace, "that's usually the main part of the palace torurist are allowed to see. It has a lot of room and displays people expect to see when they visit a palace or castle. It's far enough from the rest of the structure that tours can happen without disturbing the royal family."

"Ah, so there could be tours going on anytime and we probably wouldn't notice?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah pretty much," said Beatrice as she led the men to a big yellow colored building with a sign and a guard in front.

"Hello Lady Beatrice," the guard said.

"Hi, you know Princess Emma's stepbrothers right?" Beatrice sais nodding to the men behind her.

"Not personally, but I have heard they were here. Do they wish to see the dungeon?" the guard asked.

"Yes please," said Beatrice.

The guard turned and unlocked the door, "would they like a tour guid?"

"Nah, I can show them around no problem," Beatrice insisted as she headed in, along with the two brothers.

They walked to a stair case and slowly walked down until they came to big grungy room filled with cells and practically dried up moat in the center.

"Whoa, creepy," Tsubaki said as he ans Natsume looked around.

"Yeah, they do special horror tours during Halloween here," said Beatrice as she led them past a few cells. In some of them were some dummies dressed in old timing clothes and decorated in different ways.

"What's with the dummies?" Natsume asked.

"Oh they represent some of the more famous prisoners that were held here," Beatrice explained as she stopped at one, "When Elence was first founded as a kingdom, it was actually quite brutal and cruel compared to today. The founder and so called first king, King Henry Ellis, was quite the war mongrel. Kept insisting Elence needed to be it's own nation no matter the cost. He had a lot of followers but when he started to get a little too blood hungry, they tried to overthrow him. The leader of that resistance, Edward Colkans, however was caught and thrown in here, when King Henry made sure he was tortured in some horrific way, just enough to keep him alive long enough to let him suffer the next day, until somehow, Edward was able to die."

"Ouch, poor guy," said Tsubaki looking in at the cell that now realized a lot of the decore were of torture devices. "They did that all to him?"

"That's what the books say," said Beatrice as she moved on to another cell. This one has two men in it that were dressed in different clothes but still looked alike. One has a nose in his hand while the other had a small dagger.

"What's their story?" Natsume asked.

"They were kind of brothers," Beatrice started to explain.

"Kind of?" Tsubaki said confused.

"You know, one daddy, but two mommies..." Beatrice said with a smirk.

"Oh those kinds of brothers," said Tsubaki with a smirk.

"Yeah, but since they were so high up they could over look it. Of course being higher up meant that they also got a little power hungry and tried to stage an coup. They got caught though and were thrown in the dungeon. And that's not even the juiciest part. They were apparently both told in secret if they were to kill the other, they'd be granted a full pardon. So in the end, they ended up killing each other. One tried to strangle his brother, while the other managed to stab the other."

"Gruesome, but a little awesome!" said Tsubaki.

"Right?" said Beatrice.

"I suppose," said Natsume. He looked across the moat and saw some more cells. "Is that a woman in one over there?"

"Oh yeah, here," said Beatrice. She led them to a stonge bridge to cross, "watch your step, even if the moat is dried up that doesn't mean it can't be dangerous if you fall in."

"Those skeletons in there?" Natsume said looking down at the moat.

"Those are fake, mostly for show," said Beatrice as they finally made it to the other side and to the cell with the fake woman.

"She was a king's mistress who tried to get him to divorce the queen and marry her instead. So the queen, had her arrested on trumped up treason charges. And while she was in prison, she "mysteriously" ate something wrong and died."

"Was it the queen's doing?" Tsubaki asked intrigued.

Beatrice smirked and tapped her nose.

"But you know, the queen wasn't really evil," she added, "she sent the woman's son, who was most likely the king's illegitimate child, and his cousin whom the mistress was looking after, to the Vatican City to study in the church. She supported them for the longest time and both rose in the ranks to become pretty powerful and influential as cardinals."

"She willingly looked after the son and nephew of the woman she had killed?" Natsume asked.

"She probably wouldn't have made a big deal about the whole affair if the bitch hadn't tried taking her place," said Beatrice, "the queen seem to have an understanding that her husband would cheat on her, mostly on account that their marriage was a political marrige."

"Yeah that makes sense," said Natsume, "a lot of royal marriages, especially back in olden times, were only done for political reasons."

"I know mine is," Tsubaki heard Beatrice whisper.

"Oh, so you're getting caught up in the whole political marrige as well?" he asked.

"You honestly think I'd marry a guy like Robert? Especially given our age difference?" Beatrice replied, "my parents just want to go along with it because they want to move back up the ranks of the royal family."

"You mean you're already a part of the royal family?" Natsume asked.

"My dad's a descendent from some king, way far back. I can't even remember who half the time," Beatrice told them, "and Robert thinks that by marrying someone like me who's somewhat royalty he can keep a firmer grip on the rest of the royal family. Plus we're far enough apart that we won't have to worry about our spolied rotten brat heirs being born with flippers. So it's a win-win for everyone, except me."

"That sucks," Tsubaki said.

"Yeah it does," said Beatrice, "but maybe with your sister here now, some things might fall through."

Natsume and Tsubaki cast a glance at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"Well, anyway, who else is here on display?" Natsume asked as he walked down looking at some other cells.

"Hmm, I guess the only other one is the last guy here," said Beatrice, "Edward Proter, he tried overthrowing the king in like the 1900's or something like that in favor of the king's brother, and got arrest for treason. And even then he died on natural causes, nothing scandalous. It's just he was the last man to be housed and die here before it was abandoned and all the prisoners were moved to the new facilities."

"Then what happened?" asked Tsubaki.

"It just sat untouched for a long time until after WW2 and they decided to fix it up as a tourist attraction," said Beatrice, "lord knows I've come down here sometimes just to hang out. Felt more free here than up there, in the palace."

"Beatrice! I know down here!"

"Oh goody, here comes my jailer," Beatrice muttered as she, Natsume and Tsubaki all looked to the stairs to see Robert storming down the stairs, followed by Ema, Azusa, Richard and the king.

"I thought I told you to wait in the floral drawing room!" Robert shouted as he stormed to the stone bridge mad.

"You did, but I ran into these guys and thought I'd show them around," said Beatrice.

"Why?! What's so special about them?! They're your new boyfriends or something?! You hussie!" Robert shouted louder. His voice echoing all over the dungeon.

"They're not my boyfriends, calm down!" Beatrice insisted.

"She's right Robert," Ema tried to say, "they're just...,"

Robert however didn't seem to be paying attention as he kept approaching the trio.

"You honestly expect me to believe that there is nothing, not some sort of sexual content going on here?!" he screamed.

"Whoa, someone's acting a little high strung huh?" Tsubaki said as he stood in front of Beatrice to block her from Robert.

"Stay out of this you gigolo!" Robert ordered him, as he grabbed Tsubaki by the arm. "I should show you what was done to the lovers of nobels' wives back in the old days!"

And with that, he flung Tsubaki right into the moat!


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Tsubaki as he felt himself losing his balance and falling towards the moat under him. Suddenly a hand grabbed his arm tight.

"Hold on!" Beatrice shouted as she tried hard to pull Tsubaki back up. In a mere second Natsume grabbed his other arm and tried to pull him back up as well.

"Easy Tsubaki!" he said urgently.

"This would be a bad time for you to get back at me for dumping you in the lake that time huh?" Tsubaki said as a joke weakly.

"Oh please, I'm not that petty!" Natsume said.

* * *

"Oh no, Tsubaki!" Ema shouted in fear. Suddenly she felt someone push her aside and saw Richard dash past her and managed to get into the moat and come up the other side behind Tsubaki and helped to start pushing him out of the moat as well.

"Steady there Master Tsubaki!" he said as he, Natsume and Beatrice all managed to get Tsubaki out. As they did, Tsubaki stumbled a bit until he accidentally fell towards Beatrice, unintentionally pinning her to a nearby wall.

"Hi," Tsubaki said calmly.

"Hi," Beatrice replied with a smirk, "is this how you usually thank your saviors?"

"Only the pretty ones," Tsubaki joked.

"Get off my fiancee!" Robert snapped as he grabbed for Tsubaki again.

"Get off of him!" Richard shouted just as loud as he grabbed Robert by his arm and yanked him back.

"Just what do you think you're doing Richard?!" Robert asked mad.

"Robert, you're an idiot!" Stephon suddenly shouted from the other side of the moat right as Ema and Azusa made their way to the stone bridge.

"Tsubaki, are you okay?!" Ema asked as she ran to him and hugged him.

Tsubaki looked amused.

"Yeah I'm fine, considering all this attention I'm getting from beautiful women lately," he said with a smirk.

"Emma, you know these guys?" Robert asked confused.

"Yes!" Ema said looking at him mad, "they are two more of my stepbrothers, Tsubaki and Natsume! They're Azusa's triplet brothers!"

"I had already mentioned that!" Richard added, "or did you forget that so soon?!"

"Well sorry, I was just eager to find my girlfriend," said Robert.

"Girlfriend? Since when did you decide to start calling me that?" Beatrice asked out loud.

"Robert, you moron!" Stephon shouted mad.

"Uncle please!" Robert whined.

"Apologize to Tsubaki and Natsume for that matter!" Stephon demanded.

"For what? It was just a big misunderstanding!" Robert said folding his arms.

"Sure that was it," Tsubaki said as he looked back down at the moat, "thank you so much for the history lesson. I'd hate to be a boyfriend to a queen in the older times."

"Are you getting smart with me, what was your name again? Tsubaki?" Robert asked. "What kind of name is that anyway? Tsubaki? What was your mom drunk when she named you?"

"Oh my god!" Stephon moaned.

"Tsubaki is actually a common name in Japan," said Natsume, "and I can assure you our mother wasn't drunk when she named us. She's more responsible than that!"

"Well excuse me, Mr. what is it? Naughty? Your mother seriously named you Naughty?" Robert said scratching his head.

"It's Natsume," the man said annoyed.

"Oh no!" Stephon moaned, "Robert, maybe you should go home until you learned how to say Ema's brothers' names properly and how to show them some respect!"

"Oh don't be like that Uncle!" Robert called out to him and walked back to the bridge. Richard quickly headed after him

Ema was about to follow Richard when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the young woman who had saved Tsubaki.

"Hi, figured I should introduce myself, I'm Beatrice Matters. I'm Robert's betrothed," she said kindly.

"Uh, hello nice to meet you," said Ema. She studied Beatrice's outfit, "were you going to do some riding today?"

"I think Robert wanted to. But seeing how much of a fool he's acting, I don't know how much longer we're going to stay," said Beatrice

"Oh, it's too bad you can't stay and just have some fun with us ," Tsubaki said as the group headed to the bridge themselves.

"Well, given the new company they have here, I actually agree with you," said Beatrice.

"Uncle, please don't get overwhelmed by this!" they heard Robert shouting, as they noticed Stephon walking back up the stairs with Robert and Richard behind him.

"I would have thought you wanted me to! Less I get overwhelmed to the point I have a heaet attack and die, leaving you in charge!" Stephon shouted back.

"Oh Uncle, give me a little credit," Robert pleaded.

"What would it take to finally really kick Robert out of line to the throne, do you think?" Azusa asked as the young people's group walked back up the stairs.

"I gues the main way would be if I were to step up and say I'm willing to take grandfather's place when he dies," said Ema.

"Are you planning to?" Beatrice asked anxiously. Everyone was a little surprised by her eager tone.

"If she did, wouldn't that mean you won't ever be queen?" Azusa asked.

"Well yeah, and Robert won't have any real need for me," said Beatrice, "I'd finally be left alone!"

"Oh, you're basically caught up in the whole political mess of inheriting the throne?" Ema asked.

"Don't let that get out through, will you please your majesty?" Beatrice asked.

"Of course Lady Beatrice," Ema promised.

"Please, call me Bea, if you don't mind," said the woman.

"Bea, I kind of like that better," said Tsubaki.

"Right?" said Bea.

"Beatrice, are you still trying to elude me?! Get over here next to me!" Robert suddenly orded loudly looking back at her.

"Fine, fine," said Bea as she hurried up to Robert.

"I better get close up to Grandfather as well," Ema decided as she did just , which just happened to make it so she was walking in front of Robert. The three brothers could tell from the back he wasn't happy with that.

"That's one way to snub that jerk," said Azusa.

"You know, having only met him this one time, I can't help but feel nervous what kind of king he's going to make," Natsume said.

"Yeah, I don't see him as staying in the good graces of most other world leaders," said Tsubaki.

"What about...," Azusa started to say.

"Well pricks got to stick together," said Tsubaki with a smirk.

* * *

"Honestly Uncle, it almost feels like you're getting worked up about this just so you have an excuse to get mad at me!" Robert continued to whine.

"I need little to get mad at you!" Stephon declared without hesitation, "and it's not just the fact that you insulted and attacked Ema's brothers, but that you made fun of their names the way you did!" He turned around fast, startling everyone, "you are to be a future king! A king should know better of how to address all people from all over the world! Do you honestly think the whole world is filled with Roberts, or Stephons?! Would you address the Japanese Prime minister in such a way?! Or the emperor?! Or what about other countries?! You go around speaking like you did to those men back there and I guarantee, you will become a laughing stock and a disgrace! And no doubt go down in history as one of the worst kings Elence has ever known!"

Ema watched as Robert turned to one of the darkest shades of red she had ever seen a person turn. As he made a move, Ema felt the need to grab her grandfather's arm as a means of protection. Richard seemed to have the same feeling as he came and stood right behind the king, giving Robert a warning look.

Robert, swiftly maneuvered around the king and Ema and headed back towards the palace.

"Let him go, he no doubt needs to calm himself," said Stephon, "and once he's calmed down, get him to leave."

"Yes your highness," said Richard.

"Um, I assume this means we're not going to go riding today," Bea said, "may I have your majesty's permission to go change?"

"But of course Lady Beatrice," Stephon allowed, "I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"Well, it's not like I haven't seen it before, if not worse," said Bea. She bowed and headed off to the palace herself.

"She seems nice," said Ema.

"She is," said Stephon, "the one good thing that would come when Robert becomes king. She'll make a good queen, even if she doesn't want to be."

Ema squeezed his hand.

"Should we go back to my dance lessons, Grandfather?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, yes, good idea dear," Stephon said. He looked towards her three brothers catching up to them. "Do any of your brothers know how to dance?"

"I don't know to be honest," said Ema.

"Tsubaki, Azusa, Natsume," Stephon called out.

"Yes your highness?" Natsume replied.

"Do any of you know how to dance?" Stephon asked. The three looked at each other.

"Like ballroom dancing or something?" Azusa asked.

"Yes," said Stephon.

"Oh, yeah we do," Tsubaki said.

"Our mother made us take lessons, along with riding," said Natsume.

"Wonderful!" said Stephon, "then one of you can step in and be Ema's partner during her lessons."

"Oh, say no more, your majesty," Tsubaki said eagerly as he walked towards Ema, "shall we princess?"

"Uh," Ema sputtered.

"Maybe the princess should change first," said Richard.

"Good idea," said Stephon, "Ema go back to your room and we'll send a maid to bring you a new dress to wear for your lessons. You men as well."

"With all due respect, your highness, I'd like to get back to work on your game," said Natsume.

"Oh yes of course, go right ahead," said Stephon.

"Thank you," said Natsume as he hurried off.

"I'll wait for the rest of you in the ballroom if you wish to join Ema for her dance lessons," said Stephon.

"Sure thing," Tsubaki said as he, Azusa and Ema hurried back to the palace.

"See you in the ballroom princess," Tsubaki called out to Ema when they had to split off to go to their respective rooms.

"Just get going!" Azusa said as he pushed him along.

Ema shooked her head as she started to make her way to her room. However she stopped when heard talking coming back downstairs. She walked back down and saw a man her grandfather's age walking into the palace and giving his hat and cane to a servant.

"Don't worry about telling his majesty I'm here right away. It's of no importance," the gentelman instructed before walking on.

"I wonder who that is," Ema asked herself. Curious, she walked back down and followed the newcomer as he walked straight to a room and walk in without a second thought. Ema hurried to the door and peeked in. There she saw the man walk over to a rather large painting of a powerful looking man and look up at.

"Ah, Great-Grandfather, what an interesting time we have now in Elence," the man said before Ema saw him walk to a booke case and pulled out a big red book and place it down on a pearl white desk. It was then Ema realized the room itself was a library of sorts.

As she leaned in closer to the room, she accidentally swung the door and stumbled in. The man looked up in shock.

"Uh, sorry!" Ema quickly apologized.

"Oh my goodness! Princess Ema!" the man said as he jumped up, "what an honor this is!" He bowed his head before looking back at her. "It's true what they say, you look just like your mother and your grandmother. How wonderful for king Stephon that you have returned."

"Um, thank you," said Ema.

"Please allow me to introduce myself, I am Lord Marcus Kindal, the royal family historian. I document and keep track of everything important that happens to the royal family. Some of which isn't even known to the public."

"Oh, I see," said Ema, "are you an actual member of the royal family?"

"Yes, I am. King Stephon and I are third cousins. That man there in that painting," Lord Markus pointed to the portrait he had ealier addressed as Great-Grandfather, "was my Great-Grandfather, Prince Rupert, brother to the first King Stephon and uncle to Queen Katherine. He served as a royal advisor to both."

"Oh, I see," Ema said as she looked at the painting, "was he well known throughout Elence?"

"Oh my goodness yes!" said Lord Markus, "it was no small secret that Lord Robert wished to be king himself but he was too noble of a man to ever try and make a move for it unless it was presented to him in a legal and legit state. He wasn't one to use shady tactics to get what he wanted. So instead he decided to focus on helping his brother and neice with running the country for the better. It was actually him who suggested that Elence allow Jewish refugees be allowed sanctuary."

"He did that?" Ema asked.

"He came up with the idea and really pushed for it. However, in the end, it was King Stephon the 1st and Queen Katherine that made it happen and kept it up," Markus said as he walked over to a book case and pulled out a book. He flipped through a few pages.

"But wasn't it risky to do such a thing? With the Nazis and all?" Ema asked.

"Oh it was, but they made one fatal mistake," said Markus as he kept flipping through his book, "they insulted the king and queen. And if there's one thing that Elence is know for, it's to not insult their royalty." He suddenly stopped flipping his pages, "ah, here we are. Right here." He turned the book around and showed Ema a picture of a king, in full royal attire, standing above what looked like Nazi soldiers pointing. Next to him Ema easily regonized a picture of Lord Rupert.

"Is that King Stephon the 1st?" Ema asked.

"Yes, your great-great-great-Grandfather," said Markus, "this picture was a depiction of when some of the Nazi first came to him about his police of allowing Jews into his country. According to records, the men that came spoke very rudely to Stephon during their meeting. They undermined him, and sometimes acted as though he was just a regular state official or something. In fact the way they spoke it provoked the king to turn to his brother during the meeting and whisper, " _ **do they think that since my kingdom is so small that they can talk to me as though I am a small child?!"**_

"Is that how he felt?" Ema asked.

"Oh yes, indeed," said Markus, "then it got even better when one of the generals said something that suggested that the king didn't have complete control over his kingdom since it's so tiny and pathetic. That got the king so mad that he stood up, like he is in the picture, only he probably wasn't dressed like he is in it, and spoke so strongly as he said, and I quote," Markus turned the boom around and started to read, " _ **do you honestly think you can just come here into my kingdom, into my house and immediately start giving me orders?! I am the king of this nation! I was born and raised to rule! I didn't have to weasel my way into power like that pathetic fuhrer with his fancy speeches or his petty war maneuvers! And I will not be bullied by him or you, his pathetic underlings! Now get out! Get out of my sight! Get out of this room! Get out of my palace! Get out of this town! Get out of my country!"**_

Ema was a little startled to hear what Markus had read out loud. She wasn't sure if it was the way Markus had read it or the idea itself about what happened, but in either case, it felt intimidating.

"Did they get any trouble with the Germans after that?" she asked softly.

"Well, for the most part no. Fortunately, they had to focus on other than Elence. The worst that happened was they would try intervening with parties of Jews trying to make it to Elence. The worst they did was trying again to get Elence to overthrow their policy once Queen Katherine came into power," Markus said as he put down his book and pulled out another. He opened it to to certain page and showed it to Ema. This one had an actual black and white photo of a young woman, not much older than Ema herself, pointing above the heads of two German generals looking furious.

"Is that Queen Katherine?" Ema asked.

"Correct again," said Markus, "this happen only three months after she was officially crowned. She had been contacted practically the day he died by the Germans under the guise that they wish to offer their condolences over her father's death and work out some of the tension between the two countries."

"And she agreed?" Ema asked.

"Her Uncle Rupert encouraged her to, said it would do go to really show that she was the queen and nothing would change that. Some of the officials of Elence at the time had tried working with Rupert to get him to replace Katherine as king merely because she was a girl. However Rupert refused since he was like I said, an honorable man. He wouldn't refuse his niece her birthright merely because of her gender. And besides if he did take the throne, he would have been succeeded by a woman himself since all he had was daughter himself, my grandma, Lady Sophia," Markus explained.

"Was be with her when it happened?" Ema asked.

"He had tried to, but the day of, he got cought up in traffic. Queen Katherine had been encouraged to wait for him until they really began talking and just engaged in small talk. However, again the Germans weren't exactly polite with their tone and actions. They kept talking about how silly King Stephon had been defing them like he had and got lucky because Germany had bigger fish to fry. And then they started basically saying to the queen face that now that she was in charge, they could do what they wanted."

"Is that when she stood up and like she is in the picture?" Ema asked.

"Mmmhmm," Markus said with amusement, "here, listen to what she said when she did.

 _ **"I see, you didn't come here to pay respects to my late father! That was never your intent at all was it! You merely came here because you assumed you could just walk in here with no trouble and do whatever you wanted like you've done all over Europe?! Well that will not be the case! I will not let you try and control me or my country! I am the queen here! Not you or your fuhrer! I have been raised to be a queen since the day I was born and I will remain so until the minute I die. And as such, I, Queen Katherine, order you to be gone! I want you out of my sight! I want you out of this room! I want you out of this palace! I want you out of this town! I want you out of this region. I want you out of my country!"**_

"That was almost exactly like what her father said," said Ema.

"Exactly, that's what a lot of people there noticed. Heck, her uncle arriaved right as she was saying that and heard that whole speech. It almost made him cry, thinking about how his brother had done the same," said Markus, "he was so proud that he had the German photographer bribed to save the picture he took of her telling the officers off just so they could document the historic event. They had brought the photographer with them in the hopes I'm sure that they would document how easily it was to walk over Queen Katherine."

"And did they ever try to retaliate?" Ema asked.

"A little, but fortunately, again, other bigger forces were taking up Germany's attention at the time," said Markus, "it did though, fully cement Katherine as a queen her country would respect and follow. Even if she was still scared of ruling for a while after that. She did rely heavily on her uncle for a long time who helped her through a lot of rough patches. I don't think Katherine would have gone so far without her uncle helping her."

"He almost sounds like the anti-Robert," said Ema.

"You know, that's what a lot of people say about Rupert and Robert. I don't think Great-Grandfather would be pleased with Robert at all if her were alive today," Markus said.

"Do you think your my great-uncle would approve of me?" Ema asked.

"I think he'd see a lot of Katherine in you. Someone who has potential to be a great queen herself, she just needs the right help and guides to make it," Markus said kindly.

"You think I could make a good queen?" Ema asked.

"With the right guidance, I think you could be as good of a queen as Katherine or any king that came before you," Markus said kindly.

"Like who?" Ema asked.

"That something you'd have to find for yourself. Although from what I've heard, you have 13 good guides already," said Markus.

"You mean my brothers?" Ema asked.

Markus tapped his nose.

"Princess Ema here you are!" Billy suddenly said coming into the room, followed by Yusuke, "oh Lord Markus!"

"Hello Billy, forgive me for not announcing myself. I just came to add the details of Princess Ema's arraival," Markus said, "don't bother the king about it."

"Uh sure," said Billy, "Um Princess Ema, you still need to go change for your dance lessons."

"Right excuse me," Ema said as she headed to the door. She stopped and looked back at Markus who was returning to his desk.

"Lord Markus, if need be, could we meet again so I can learn more about Elence's history?" she asked.

"It would be my honor," Markus said, "I am at your call, Princess."

"Thank you," Ema said as she left. Billy and Yusuke followed close behind.

Markus looked back at the painting of his Great-Grandfather.

"I think she has what it takes, and I'm sure you would agree 100%. She just needs to find the right motivation to take it."


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So, who was that guy?" Yusuke asked as he and Billy walked Ema back to her room.

"Lord Markus, King Stephon's 3rd cousin, and the royal historian. I'm sure he's here to document finding Ema and Louis," said Billy.

"Do you know how Louis has been doing lately?" Ema asked Billy.

"I'm sorry, I don't," said Billy, "I haven't seen him all day, Princess."

Ema sighed, "I wish I could do something more for him. He's probably still trying to take in what he's learned over the past two days," she said.

* * *

Louis laid on his bed in frustration.

'Nothing makes sense anymore,' he pittied himself in thought.

He got up and started to pace. He could feel the restlessness building up inside of him.

'There's got to be something, anything to take my mind off this! All of this! I need, I need to do something! Anything! I, I need to do somebody's hair!'

At that Louis stormed to his door and yanked it open right as a maid was passing.

"Excuse me!" he said quickly. It startled the poor maid.

"Uh yes my lord?" the maid asked bowing.

"What's your name?" Louis asked.

"Uh, Jane, sir," said the poor girl.

"Jane, I have a request to make. I need you to find me anyone in the palace who's available to come to me so I may do their hair!" Louis instructed.

"Do their hair?" Jane asked

"Yes, I need to style someone's hair fast so I can settle my nerves a little," said Louis, "and I don't care who it is. It can be a higher up, a guest, or even the servants! And don't care how old or how young, or if they are male or female. Just get me people to style!"

"If, that's your wish, my Lord," Jane said timidly.

"In fact, do you mind?" Louis asked as he suddenly grappled the young woman and pulled her into his room. He led her to his vanity table and sat her down.

"Your hair just looks very nice, I'm sure styling it will settle me a little," Louis said as he started to dig through his bag.

"If that's what my lord wants," said Jane, "I'll admit, I haven't been able to do much with my hair sincd Ami became Lord Futo's personal maid."

"Miss Ami does hair, does she?" Louis asked.

"Usually for us servant girls," said Jane.

"Hmm, well let's see if I can compare," Louis said as he got to work.

Before long Jane was staring at herself in awe in the mirror over the new style Louis had given her.

"What do you think?" Louis asked.

"I,I love it. It almost looks too extravagant for me in my maid outfit," said Jane.

"Well, I think it looks marvelous," said Louis, "Now then, could you please go around and start gathering people up so I can do their hair as well?"

"Right away, my Lord. In fact, would you like to have a special room set up to do the hair?" Jane asked.

"Oh that would be wonderful," said Louis, "thank you so much! I'm feeling better already. Oh and find my sister too. I want to do her hair as well, even if it's already been done for the day."

"Yes sir," said Jane.

Louis really was feeling better. It was if he was getting back to the way he was, who he was.

* * *

"Let's hurry along now Princess,' Billy said once they came to the room.

"Of course, sorry I kept you," Ema said. She then noticed a lovely, but yet seemingly simple dress draped over the chair of her vanity table. She quickly took it and hurried to the bathroom, "so where you guys earlier? After you left the stables?"

"I took your brother back to the bodyguard bunker for some more training," said Billy, "on subtlety. On like say how to approach and speak to a suspect."

"You mean how he was accusing Natasha of trying to hurt me?" Ema asked.

"Yeah," Yusuke said embarrassed.

"It's okay, I was quite the hothead when I got started. Luckily I had Chrissy to take me under her wing and teach me. Hell, I'm still learning from her and Richard."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Is someone here?" Ema asked from the bathroom.

"We'll get it princess, you keep changing," said Billy. He looked at Yusuke, "remember how to answer?"

Yusuke nodded and walked to the door, grabbing the doorknob in the process, "who is it?"

"It's Jane sir," came a reply, "I have a request for the princess from her brother Louis. He wishes to do her hair."

"Louis wants to do the princess' hair?" Billy said confused.

"Oh really? Right now?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, if it's alright. He's actually asking for anyone who's available to come to him so he can style their hair," said Jane, "but he really would like to do Princess Ema's."

"Seriously, hair?" Billy said.

"Well, Louis is a hairstylist back home," said Yusuke, "do you think the king will understand if we're a little later?"

"I'll go ask him," said Billy, "you stay here with the princess." He walked over and opened the door himself.

"Inform Lord Louis that Princess Ema has dancing lessons. If he allows, she'll come before the lessons. If not, please assure Lord Louis she'll come after the lessons are over," he told Jane

"Yes sir," Jane said as she bowed and hurried away.

Yuske made sure to shut the door behind him and lock it.

Just then Ema came out of the bedroom.

"Did I hear something about Louis wanting to do my hair?" she asked.

"Yeah, apparently he's getting anyone he can get to do their hair and of course he wants to do you," said Yusuke.

"But my dancing lessons," Ema started to say.

"That's what Billy's going to find out, if you can do it now or after the lessons," Yusuke explained further.

"Oh, then should we wait here or head to the ballroom ourselves?" Ema asked.

"Well, if you're ready, I can escort you," Yusuke offered, offering her his arm. Ema smiled and took it, and let him lead her out like a gentelman leading a lady. Both actually felt happy walking together side by side as they were.

* * *

"Where is that girl? What's taking her so long?" Stephon asked a little impatient as he sat in the ballroom with Richard, Tsubaki and Azusa. There was also a few dance instructors

"You know women," Tsubaki teased.

"Hello," Billy said as he walked into the room.

"Billy, where's the princess?" Richard asked.

"She's coming," said Billy, "she met Lord Markus and got cought up in a conversation with him."

"Marksu is here?" Kimg Stephon said in surprised, "I almost forgot about him given everything going on."

"He usually likes it that way, just being in the background observing," said Richard.

"True," said Stephon.

"Also, Lord Louis is asking for anyone available to come to him so he can style their hair. Apparently he's really insisting on it," said Billy.

"Hair?" said Richard.

"Must be doing to calm down," said Azusa.

"It is the one thing that makes him the most happy," said Tsubaki.

"Well, if it makes him feel better," said Stephon.

"He also wants to do the princess as well," said Billy, "I came to ask if you would prefer if she waited until after the lessons."

"After, please," said Stephon, "we've already waisted enough time."

"Very well," said Billy.

Just then the doors opened and in walked Lady Beatrice.

"Hey, I heard the princess is getting some dance lesson, thought I'd come see if I could help," she said.

"Of course," said Stephon, "you can dance with one of Ema's brothers as an example for her."

"Gladly," said Beatrice as she walked over to Azusa and Tsubaki, "gentelmen?"

"Oh, this is going to be a hard choice tk make," said Tsubaki, "dance with Ema, or with you?"

"Why don't you just take Bea and I'll take Ema?" Azusa suggested annoyed.

"Oh, fine," said Tsubaki.

"I was kind of hoping for you," Bea whispered.

"Oh, well thank you my lady," said Tsubaki.

"Hello, sorry I'm late grandfather," Ema said as she and Yusuke finally entered the room. The two looked very nature together.

"It's alright dear, let's just get started," said Stephon, "You'll dance with Azusa while Tsubaki dances with Lady Beatrice as an example."

"Unless you'd rather dance with her, Yusuke?" Azusa asked, though he was slightly bitter.

"Oh, Heck no! You know I have two left feet!" Yusuke insisted embarrassed.

"There there, Yusuke, it's alright, you don't have to dance today, if you don't wish to," Stephon assured him.

"I guess this means I'll have to wait until after the lessons for Louis to do my hair?" Ema asked as she walked over to Azusa.

"I'm afraid so," said Stephon, "but I'm sure he'll make due for now."

"I'll let him know he'll have to wait," said Billy as he hurried out.

"What's this about hair?" Bea asked.

"Our brother Louis is getting together anyone he can for a hairstylist appointment. That's what he does best," Tsubaki told her.

"I want to get my hair done," Bea said eagerly.

"I'm sure Louis can do it for you as well Bea," said Ema as she and Azusa headed to the middle of the dance floor.

Azusa was quick to put his arm around Ema's waist while taking her arm in his.

Yusuke watched as Azusa and Ema stood close together dancing and started to kick himself mentally.

'Why did I say no?!' he asked himself.

* * *

"What's the deal with Studio Wallflower?" Futo asked Ami. The two were in a random lounge with the magazines Ami had brought Futo the day before as Futo read them over.

"It's the most popular club in the capital," Ami said, "many celebrities go there, even some foreign."

"Hmm, add it to the list of places I should visit," Futo ordered.

"Yes sir," said Ami, writing down a list for Futo that had requested of places he felt she should visit as an idol.

"Have you ever been to Studio Wallflower?" Futo asked.

"Oh, no, you have to be a real somebody to get in," said Ami, "and unfortunately a palace maid isn't really a somebody."

"Well, You'll be going now. I'll need someone to explain things to me while I'm there," said Futo, "this Friday."

"I get to go to Studio Wallflower?" Ami said softly, "Yes!"

"And while you're at it, look up what we'll wear. Make sure it's nice. I need to look amazing and you'll need to look amazing next to me."

"Yes sir," said Ami.

"In fact come here," Futo ordered. Ami came over to him on the couch.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Well come stand in front of me will you?" Futo said pointing to the spot in front of him. Ami took her place.

"Hmm, kneel down, I want to get a better look at you," Futo asked. Ami did as she was told. Futo leaned over more, taking a peek at the top of Ami's dress.

Ami looked at him, and twisted her body a little. Futo smirked evil.

"No, I still can't get a good look, sit in my lap instead," he ordered.

"Your lap?" Ami said confused.

"Yes, sit on my lap," Futo said again.

"Hmm," Ami said as she did as she was told again. Immediately, she felt Futo glide his hands up her sides, smoothly.

"Mmm, nice, very nice," said Futo, "yes, I think a dark pink dress will work perfectly for you see to it that color is what you are wearing when we go to the club."

"Yes Sir," Ami said in a seductive tone.

"Excuse me," Jane said as she walked into the room. Ami was quick to get off of Futo.

"What Maid? Make it fast," Futo said annoyed, "I'm researching."

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but Lord Louis is looking for people to style hair for and I was seeing if you would like to, either of you. He's asking for staff and nobels," said Jane.

"Oh, Louis is doing hair? I'm there," Futo said as he he jumped up. "Ami, you too. I want you looking your best while youreyou're next to me."

"Yes sir," Ami said as she followed after him.

"Ami," Jane said as Ami walked past her, "is he treating you alright? I can't help but feel like he's not much different from Tommy."

"You know, he's a lot like Tommy, but, I don't know, there's just something about him I can't help but feel happy be around," Ami said.

Jane giggled, "okay, as long as you're happy with it."

The two didn't notice Tommy hiding behind a corner listening to them.

He felt a small twinge of anger. He decided to go find Lord Robert to see if there was anything he wanted to have done while he was here.

* * *

When Tommy came to the room, Lord Robert was pacing in mad.

"Not fit to be king! But I am going to be king uncle! Mother said I would be king! She was denyed her right to be queen! I will not be denyed my right to be king. And when I am, I am going to make sure you are all but erassed from history! You, you stupid old man!"

"Well put sir, King Stephon is just too old," Tommy said as he walked further in and kneeled in front of Robert.

"Hello Tommy, good to see you," Robert said, calming down.

"I've come to see if you have any request or task you'd like for me to perform," Tommy said.

"You're a good man, Tommy," said Robert, "unfortunately my earlier plans of me riding with Emma have been postpone. And my uncle has already lost his temper with me. So I don't know what to do at this moment. Do you know if anymore of Emma stupid brothers are up to anything?"

"I heard one is currently rounding up people throughout the palace to do their hair," said Tommy.

"Doing their hair?" Robert said confused, "one of them is doing hair? This I have to see!"

* * *

When Futo, Ami and Jane arraived to the spot Louis had set up for work, they were surprised to see a huge line all the way out into the hallway of all sorts of peope, men and women. Some were clearly dressed as servants, while others seemed to be dressed more casual. Futo wondered who they were and what kind of job they had within the royal family.

However at the moment, he was more interested in going past everyone in line and get Louis to do his hair first.

"Come along Maid," he ordered Ami, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the door.

"Uh sir, what about the line?" Ami asked.

"What about it? I'm Futo Asahina, the idol. I get certain privileges, including getting my hair done first!" Futo boasted as he managed to walk through the door where Louis had another person in a chair, cutting a few strands off. Futo was surprised to see the palace had it's own beauty parlor, complete with a chair and sink to rinse.

"Almost done," Louis said as he took one last snip, "what do you think? He held up a mirror.

"Oh my!" the elderly woman exclaimed, "I don't think I've looked this young in a long time!"

"I find that hard to believe my lady," Futo said kindly as he helped her out of the chair in a graceful manner, "who's next?"

"Louis, I'm next, then my maid," Futo delcared immediately as he walked over to the chair and sat in it.

"Futo, there's a whole line of people who have been waiting patiently," said Louis.

"So? I'm your brother and the famous idol," said Futo.

Louis sighed in defeat. "Sorry everyone," he called to his line.

"Could I be of any help in getting the line moving forward?" Ami offered, "I do most of the hair for the maids."

"Oh, you're Ami, right?" Louis said, "I suppose I could use some help in...,"

Just then Futo cleared his throat, "ahem! You're my maid, remember? You only serve me!"

Ami looked at Louis confused and apologetic.

"It's okay, but thank you for the offer," Louis assured her and started to get Futo ready.

"What the heck is going on around here? What are you people just standing around here? You're blocking my way! Move aside!" a booming voice called out from outside. Everyone looked towards the door nervous.

"Oh no, it's Lord Robert!" Ami said in a panic right as Robert pushed his way, unnecessarily shoving other people in the line over. "What's this about the princess' brother doing hair?" he sounded amused at the idea until he noticed Louis standing next to the chair.

Robert suddenly turned a pail white. His eyes were wide with fear.

"You!" he said slowly as he raised his hand, pointing towards Louis.

Louis was a little confused at the way the man was acting. "I'm sorry?" he said.

"You!" Robert sputtered again, "you, you're supposed to be dead!"

"What?" Louis said a little startled.

"You're supposed to be dead! You can't be alive! You were killed!" Robert insisted.

"What's with this guy?" Futo asked.

"Everyone out! Out!" Robert ordered, "out! Get away! Leave and get back to work you lazy good for nothings! Move!" He ushered the people in line out as fast as he could before he called out, "Tommy! Find me Henry immediately!"

"Yes sir," everyone heard Tommy call back.

Robert looked back at Louis mad, "you can't be alive! You were killed!"

"I don't understand," Louis said.

"I know who you are," said Robert, "you look just like them! Hell, you look like you did as a baby! With the hair and all. You're Walter and Georgette's son, aren't you?!"

"That's what everyone has been telling me," said Louis timidly.

"Are those your birth parents or something Louis?" Futo asked.

"Yes, apparently," Louis told him.

"I found Henry, my lord," the group heard Tommy calling back.

"Good!" Robert shouted as he walked out of the room.

* * *

"What's up?" Henry asked as Robert approched him.

Robert responded by grabbing Henry by his coller mad.

"You told me, you assured me, that Walter and his family was dead!" Robert shouted mad.

"They are. Everybody knows that. They were killed in the fire," said Henry.

"And the boy?" said Robert.

"Drowned in the marsh," said Henry calmly.

"Are you sure?" Robert demanded.

"Yeah, he ran straight in, no way he survived. They're all dead," Henry insisted.

"Oh, oh really? Come with!" Robert said as he pulled Henry into the room.

"Come in Henry, and tell me who that is!" Robert shouted as he and Henry came and in and Robert pointed to Louis again.

"Oh shit!" Henry sputtered when he saw Louis standing there.

"Did he say that man was named Henry?" Louis asked weakly.

"Uh, yes sir, that's Henry, Robert's personal guard," said Ami.

"Robert's personal guard?" Louis said back.

He suddenly started to hear a man's voice in his head.

 _ **"It's Henry, Robert's new personal guard. It's Henry, Robert's new personal guard. It's Henry, Robert's new personal guard."**_

"No, no!" Louis sputtered as he staggered back, the man's voice still echoing in his head. It startled to say more.

 _ **"What's that he has in his hand? What's that he has in his hand? What's that he has in his hand?"**_

Louis suddenly felt hot, extremely hot, as though everything around his was on fire. Then he heard the woman's voice he had heard many times before began to speak.

 _ **"Run, just run!"**_

'What, what is happening?' Louis thought, feeling weak.

"Louis?" Futo saidin alarm as he noticed Louis swaing back and forth, only to suddenly crumbl to the floor in a big heap.

"Louis!" Futo said scared as he and Ami knelt next to him.

"He's burning up!" said Ami.

"Get help!" Futo ordered. Ami nodded and rushed out, past Robert and Henry, who didn't even look her way.

"You do realize if he's alive and if he remembers anything, it could all be over!" Robert warned.

Henry took a deep breath before he muttered, "don't worry, if need be, I'll see he joins his parents for real!"


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"And turn, and step, turn," the instructor kept saying over and over again, as Ema and Azusa danced around the ball room, along with Tsubaki and Bea.

"She moves very gracefully, doesn't she?" Stephon praised to Richard and Yusuke as the three watched.

"Yes, she's learning the steps very easily. I barley noticed her stepping on her brother's feet," said Richard.

"Richard, don't bring attention to the missteps!" Stephon scoled.

"You know some of your relatives won't hesitate to point it out, especially those who hang on to the old ways and those in support of Robert," Richard pointed out, "I was merely saying that it's hard to notice. And with some practic, she'll probably not do it at all."

"Yes, yes, of course," Stephon tried to brush it off.

"Oh, sorry Azusa!" Ema whispered sadly as she felt her foot step on her brother's.

"It's okay, just try focusing more on where your feet are going," Azusa advised as he and Ema tried the maneuver again.

"She's cute, isn't she?" Bea whispered.

"Hmm?" Tsubaki said.

"Princess Emma, I think she's adorable! If she was a doll, I'd have a whole bookcase of her," said Bea.

"That would be a sight," Tsubaki teased, "An Ema doll. I'd like one too. Just so I know I could hold her tight all the time."

Bea looked up him and suddenly Tsubaki could feel her pressing up against him a little more.

"Uh, Madam?" Tsubaki said.

"Sorry, but this dance calls for close contact," said Bea.

"Oh, I see," said Tsubaki, relaxing a little and enjoying Bea's warmth against him.

"Hmm," Stephon muttered as he observed the closeness between Bea and Tsubaki. "Um, Yusuke?"

"Yes, your highness?" Yusuke replied.

"Is your older brother there, known for being a ladies' man or is he more of gentelman?" Stephon asked.

"Well, he can be kind of a rascal who will occasionally fool around," said Yusuke, "but when he finds a girl he's serious about, he'll be very dedicated to her, I guess."

"Hmm, well, do you think you could advise him that he shouldn't get to close to Lady Beatrice? Even if she's not happy with Robert, she's still his intended wife and any kind of scandal with her and your brother would not be good," said Stephon.

"Uh, I can try," said Yusuke, "but I don't know if he'll listen to me. He usually makes it a point to make fun of me."

"Is there a brother he'll listen to?" Stephon asked.

"Masaomi maybe, and Azusa and Natsume," said Yusuke.

"I shall have to have a word with them in regards to Tsubaki and Beatrice," said Stephon, sternly.

"Doesn't mean Beatrice will listen either," Richard whispered.

"All the more reason we should put the pressure on Tsubaki to not get too close," said Stephon.

Just then Chrissy came running into the room and ran over to the king.

"Your higness, something terrible has happened. Lord Louis passed out," she whispered into his ear.

"Louis passed out?" Stephon said out loud. That got the four dancers to stop.

"What was that Grandfather?" Ema asked worried.

"Apparently, Louis fainted," said Stephon as he stood up, "do they know what caused him to?"

"Maybe he was tired?" Azusa suggested, a little worried as everyone headed to the door.

"Does he do that often? Just fall over asleep?" Richard asked.

"He's known to yes," said Azusa.

"I don't think he was merely sleeping. He was buring up," said Chrissy.

"Oh no!" said Ema.

* * *

"Oi, Louis, can you hear me?" Futo said as he gently tried to shake Louis awake. Louis merely groaned and didn't open his eyes. Futo moaned in annoyance.

"Can one of you guys help me get him up?" he asked Robert and Henry.

"Excuse me? I happen to be a future king! And a future king does not do such things as help a stupid man up," said Robert.

"Sorry, your highness," said Futo.

"Finally, one of you boys shows some respect!" Robert said amused.

"Not too bright, is he?' Futo thought.

"Alright, I'm here, where's the patient?" a middle aged man said running into the room along with a doctor's bag.

"Right here," Futo called out. The man hurried over and looked Louis over.

"Oh dear, he's buring up. We should probably get him to bed," said the doctor.

"Louis, Futo?" Masaomi called out running into the room, "Futo what happened?"

"I'm not sure," Futo said, "those two came in here and Louis fell." He pointed to Robert and Henry.

"I did not do anything, thank you!" Robert insisted.

"Do you know anything doctor?" Masaomi asked.

"No, not at this point," said the royal doctor, "we should get him to bed."

"Here," Masaomi said as he managed to pick up one of Louis' arms and loop it around his neck. The doctor did the same and managed to get Louis to his feet.

Slowly the two men carried Louis to the door. Robert and Henry watched them leave.

"We need to figure out if he knows anything. He may have been little at the time, but he could have some memory of what happened," Robert whispered to Henry.

"Don't worry, I'll work on him," said Henry.

* * *

"Looks like all we can do for now is get his fever down," the doctor said as he placed a cool cloth on Louis's forehead.

Masaomi sat at his brother's bedside looked worried.

"Doctor," do you think his condition could be psychological?" he asked.

"It could be, I suppose," said the doctor, "I'd like to do a few more tests first. Unless, do you know something more about your brother?"

"Well, he is known to sometimes just plop down almost anywhere in a deep sleep. We usually just passed it off as him having bad sleeping habbits. But given what my brother Futo said, maybe something triggered it," Masaomi explained.

"Hmm," said the doctor thinking, "in that case, we may need to consider bringing in the royal physicist to speak to him."

Just then Richard came into the room, "his majesty wishes to come in."

"Oh of course," said Masaomi.

Stephon immediately burst into the room followed by Ema.

"I think the rest of you should wait out here," Chrissy said to the big group behind her.

"Yeah, probably not a good idea to crowd Louis if he's sick," said Azusa.

"Doctor Wheaton, do you know anything?" Stephon asked as he came to Louis' bedside as well.

"Not at the moment sire," said the doctor, "right now all I can do is try to get his fever down. Although, I will say Dr. Asahina has a theory that could be the solution."

"Do you know something Masaomi?" Stephon asked.

"Well, I can't say for sure. Since I'm not a psychologist, but I think this could be caused by something on Louis' mind. Mostly since Futo said Louis got this way when he saw Lord Robert and this other gentelmen. I didn't get his name but he had grayish hair."

"You mean Henry?" Stephon asked.

"Henry?!" Louis said as he suddenly shot up, panting and sweating.

"Louis! Calm down! It's okay," Masaomi tried to steady his brother.

"How, how did I end up in my room?" Louis asked confused.

"You passed out while you were trying to do your hair styling," said Masaomi.

"I did?" Louis said concern.

"How are you feeling, Lad?" Stephon asked.

"Warm, really warm," said Louis.

"Somebody get a cool bath for him, now!" Stephon ordered.

"Right away sire," said Richard.

"We'll talk more about what happen once you've calm down and are feeling better," said Dr. Wheaton.

"Thank you," said Louis. Ema stood near the door, biting one of her fingers in dismay.

"Poor Louis. Why did it have to turn out that he was cought up in all of this?!" she asked.

Suddenly she felt a presence next to her and saw Markus had come in. He was holding one of his big red books.

"So this is Louis, Lord Walter's son," he said softly. He looked at Ema, "who knew you had family so close all along?"

"Yes, peculiar, huh?" Ema said softly.

"Or fate," said Markus as he walked closer to the bed.

"Markus," Stephon said in slight surprise.

"Forgive my interruption your higness, but I heard of Louis's predicament and came to see if he was doing better," said Markus, "it is an honor to meet you, Lord Louis. I knew your father well."

"You did?" Louis asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Marksu Kendall, te royal family historian. As historian, I made quite a lot of notes of the work your father did for this country," said Markus, "he reminded me so much of my Great-Grandfather, Lord Rupert."

"You know that's true, in a lot of ways," said Stephon.

"You made notes of what my father did when he was alive?" Louis asked.

"Lots," said Markus, "he was a hard working but dedicated man to the country."

"Would tat include how he and my mother died?" Louis asked.

Markus suddenly got a serious look on hs face.

"Oh yes, I've studied up a lot of what happened to them," said Markus, "and I would glady share it with you once you recovered."

"Can I ask one thing?" Louis asked, "does a man name Henry ever come up with my parents' death?"

"Henry?" Stephon said softly, looking towards Richard than at Markus.

"Yes, that name has come up in several reports, if you must know," said Markus.

Louis got a stone cold look on his face. "I would like to see some of those reports whenever I can," he said.

"As my lord requests," said Markus bowing.

"In meantime, we should probably leave you be so you can get some more rest," said Masaomi.

"Good idea," said Stephon as he made his way to the door.

"Once you take your bath, you should rest some more. I'll come back and check on you around dinner time," Dr. Wheaton advised.

"Thank you sir," said Louis

"Lord Markus, would you like to stay for dinner?" Ema asked timidly.

"I'd be delighted," said Markus, "thank you so much for the invitation."

Soon, everyone was out of Louis' room, making it suddenly very quite.

Louis sat in his bed, not feeling like moving.

"Could that man, be the reason they're dead?" Louis asked himself, "did he kill them because my father agreed to be Ema's mother's heir?"

"Are you okay?" a sudden small voice asked. It sounded female.

"Hmm?" Louis said looking around. It was then he realized a small squirrel, who was almost a yellow color with a bluish belly.

"Where did you come from?" Louis asked.

"From the window," said the squirrel, nodding towards an open window near Louis' bed. Louis chuckled at her response.

"And what brings you to my room, little friend?" he asked, gently stroking her belly.

"I wanted to see you in perso. I heard rumours about you. Are you really the son of Walter?" the squirrel asked timidly.

"Yes, I'm his son," said Louis, "and what's your name my pretty?"

"I'm Haily," the squirrel answered, "my older sister, Suzi, was your father's companion."

"Your sister was my father's companion?" Louis repeated in slight shock. He reached over for the photo album the king had given him and looked through it. He soon found the few pictures of his dad with a squirrel who matched Haily's appearance. "That's your sister?"

"Yes, she took an immediate liking to Lord Walter even before Princess Yolanda had asked him to be her successor. She stayed with him through thick and thin and even died with him," said Haily sadly.

"Oh, did she die in the accident as well?" Louis asked.

"Yes, they found her remains in the car after the fire," said Haily.

"I'm so sorry," said Louis, "that's horrible! But does mean you knew my parents?"

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't," said Haily, "I didn't even know my sister. She died before I was born. But I always promised myself I'd find someway to show honor to her!"

"How nobel of you," said Louis.

"So that's why I came to see you. I wanted to ask before another squirrel got to you first. Since you can understand us, could I be your companion squirrel?" Haily asked eager.

"Companion? You honestly want to be my companion?" Louis asked.

"Yes very much," said Haily.

"I don't know Hailey. I'm not even sure if I'm anyone's successor or anything like that," said Louis.

"But you're still worthy to be king," said Haily, "that's the thing about us Elence Squirrels, we only understand people who are worthy to be king or queen, even if they never get the throne. You would make a good king if the situation called for it."

"I see," said Louis, "well, if you'd like to be my companion, I'll have little to no argument for it."

"Thank you!" said Haily excited, "so what can I do first?"

"How about you tell me a little about yourself. Do you know Juli too?" Louis asked.

"Oh Juli, oh yes, it's hard not to know Juli," said Haily with a giggle, "but there's another squirrel you should know about though. His name is Bernard and he's passing himself off as Lord Robert's companion."

"Oh, even Robert has a companion huh?" said Louis.

"But he can't understand us at all. Even I've tried talking to him and he didn't understand me," said Haily, "he shouldn't be king at all."

"Hmm, it seems there's little argument for Robert being king," said Louis.

"Yeah, but like I said, watch out for his fake companion. You can't miss him, he's all black with a brown belly," said Hailey.

"Thank you for the advice. I'll remember that," said Louis, "you sure are taking good care of me already, aren't you my sweet companion."

"I'll make sure to be the best companion ever!" Haily promised.

* * *

"I don't like that Louis fainted. No matter what caused it, it's not good!" Stephon declared as he walked down the hallway away from Louis' room.

"Don't worry, your majesty, I'll make sure he recovers and then we'll get to the root of the problem," Dr. Wheaton promised.

"You'd better," said King Stephon.

"If you need any help, let me know," said Masaomi.

"Thank you Doctor," Dr. Wheaton said before bowing and taking off.

"I still don't like it," Stephon muttered, "especially if there's a chance his episode was triggered by Robert and Henry."

"I agree," said Richard, "if Louis remembers something about what happened the day his parents died, and it did involve Robert and Henry, you know they'll try desperately to keep him quite."

"Yes," said Stephon, "from now on, keep a tight guard on Louis at all times. Don't let Robert or Henry get close to him when he's alone."

"Yes sire," said Richard.

* * *

"Voice actors huh? Can't say I've ever met someone in that line of work," Markus was saying to Azusa and Tsubaki as everyone was following behind the king, Richard and Masaomi.

"It's a fine profession sir. We're well known for our work," said Tsubaki.

"You ever do any English voice over work? I'm afraid I don't watch much Japanese anime or play games from Japan. A little too old to really appreciate it I suppose," said Markus.

"No I'm afraid we've never done any English voice overs," said Azusa.

"But we do want to try our hands at other forms of acting someday," said Tsubaki, "so who knows?"

"It should be most interesting to see where your careers take you. I'll have to work double time to keep up with all your progress," Markus chuckled. Then he looked at Ema. "Your brothers are amazing, simply amazing Princess! I hope they stay in Elence for a while so all of Elence can learn about them and how wonderful they are."

"Well, some of us are already there," said Futo.

"Oh, yes of course Master Futo, yes of course. How could I forget how famous you've become in our happy little country," Markus said turning red.

"Something wrong Lord Markus?" Ema asked.

"Don't tell your brother, but the first time I saw his music video, the sound was off and I thought he was a girl," Markus whispered.

Tsubaki overhead the poor man's statement and had to squint his face to keep from laughing.

"Sire," a maid said suddenly approaching the king.

Stephon had to stop in his tracks and look her over.

"Who did your hair? It looks," Stephon had to fish around for the right words, "a little too much for while you're on duty."

"Oh Lord Louis did it," said the girl, "he did a lot of the staff's hair. Uh, anywa9, I was told to come find you and let you know Master Ukyo is returning home right this second. And I was told you wanted to welcome him."

"Ah, yes, I did," said Stephon, "did you hear Ema? Ukyo's home."

"Ih, we should go welcome him then," said Ema excited, "I hope he has some insight for the hospital development."

"Yes I'd like to hear more about that," Stephon agreed. He looked up and noticed Robert and Henry looking down at them. A few others in the group looked up and noticed the group as well. None mad any remarks as they kept walking by.

* * *

"Did you hear that? There might be new developments with the hospital project," Robert whispered to Henry, "that hospital project may be the best opportunity to make sure the princess doesn't look favorable in the public's eye."

"How do you figure?" asked Henry.

"Simple, if it works, I can easily swoop in and take all the credit, making me be the hero. And if it's a failure, shift all the blame onto her," Robert explained with pride.

"What about her brothers?" asked Henry, "what about Louis?"

"I leave that all up to you and your men. Work whatever angel you think would be best. Torment or slander in the public's eye. And as for Louis, find out what he knows. Even if the wannabe princess never decides to take the old fart's place, if her brother remembers anything from that night, it's all over!"

"There's going to be a lot pain in the future, it looks like," Henry said with a sadistic smile.


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Uncle, Uncle, wait please!" Robert called down as he hurried to the stairs and descended them.

"What do you want Robert?" Stephon asked annoyed.

"I wanted to ask about that poor lad who fainted. Is he alright?" Robert asked with fake concern.

"He'll be fine, just had a little feaver," said Stephon quickly.

"It can happen sometimes when your over work yourself," Masaomi added quickly.

"Well, I hope then he'll recover soon," said Robert, "I am curious about something. I heard a rumor about the young man. He's apparently Walter and Georgette's son?"

Stephon stopped walking and looked at Robert sternly. Though a few close to the king could also see a little bit of fear in his eyes.

Robert smirked. "So it's true? He's their son. Isn't it grand to hear the boy survived the fire and returned to us? How did he come to be here though?"

"He's one of my brothers," said Ema, "my mother adopted him."

"Your mother adopted him? How did that happen?" Robert asked, "sounds a little suspicious in my opinion."

"It's not like that! The woman did nothing wrong. It's none of your overall concern of how Mrs. Asahina came to adopt him. The overall point is he survived the fire, was found by a good woman, raised him to be a decent man who, thanks to Ema, has been reunited with us as well," Stephon said.

"Oh, only Emma gets credit huh? Even though I was the one brought her home," said Robert mad.

"Yeah we all know why your brought her home," said Yusuke.

"Who said that?!" Robert demanded to know as he looked back to the group of brothers. It was then he realized Bea was standing next to Tsubaki again.

"Beatrice! Come here!" Robert ordered.

"What?" Beatrice asked.

"Don't argue with me. Come here!" Robert ordered again.

Bea scoffed and moved towards him. He made a point to grab her roughly by the arm.

"Will you stop humiliating me like that?!" Robert hissed.

"Like what?" Bea asked.

"Like you aren't happy with me!" Robert said.

"I'm not going to get into an argument with you over that again," Bea said quickly.

Stephon sighed as he watched the confrontation betweeb Robert and Bea.

"I, don't have time for this," he muttered, "I want to greet Ukyo home and hear about his day at the house of council."

"I'm told he brought two council women home with him," Richard said, "Miss Erica Tanner and Miss Hannah Andrews."

"Oh, I wonder if he's hoping to do some more work here at home," Stephon said with a chuckle. "Many a night I had to invite council members home to discuss business. He's acting like a true council memeber."

"I hope his council work doesn't interfere with his real work back home," said Ema softly.

* * *

UUkyo was busy looking over paper work as he road in the mini limo with the two ladies. Both were also looking different paper work and documents.

"I thank you ladies for agreeing to come back to the palace with me," Ukyo said when he saw the palace come into view.

"It's not uncommon for council members come to the palace for a dinner meeting and whatnot," said Erica, "I've come once or twice before the king started to get a little weak. Of course that was when I was more of a assistant to a senior council member rather than a full-fledged council woman myself."

"This is going to be my first time," said Hannah softly, not looking up from her document.

Ukyo looked over at the timid woman adjusting her glasses and tossing her long blond hair over her shoulder.

"If it makes you feel more comfortable Miss Andrews, I can request that we work in private, away from the king so you don't feel intimidated," he said.

"Uh, maybe, that might work better," said Hannah.

"If that's how it needs to go, I'm sure the king won't object," said Erica.

Just then the car came to a gental stop. The passangers all looked out and saw the car in front of the palace gate waiting for two more cars to pull in.

"Huh, must be Hikaru and or Iori coming home," said Ukyo.

"More of your brothers, I take it?" Erica asked, "it's been hard keeping track of all of their names. No offense."

"None taken. There's so many of us and we're all from a foreign land. It's not surprising it's hard to learn all our names," said Ukyo right as their car drove into the courtyard.

The limo pulled next to the other two cars as well and Ukyo could see Iori and Hikaru getting out of the two vehicles, along with Hikaru helping Heather Cook out.

"Is that the Prime Minister's daughter there?" Hannah asked in shock.

"Yes, unfortunately. She and Hikaru have taken quite a shine to each other," said Ukyo.

"Once I've freshen up, we can head back," Hikaru was saying to Heather.

"Of course," Heather said with a giggle, "oh if Jimmy knew I was taking you to this place he'd flip over the tallest tower of the castle."

"They look cute together," said Erica with a chuckle.

"Ukyo, you brought home some company," Iori said as he walked over to him.

"These are the ladies helping me with a project for Ema," said Ukyo, "Hannah Andrews and Erica Tanner."

"Erica Tanner?" Heather suddenly spoke up looking their way, "oh hello, how are you. I've heard my mother speak about you and your housing project."

"Oh, it's good to know she still remembers me and my housing project," said Erica.

"Yes, it'll be quite the financial loss if it fails," said Heather.

"Right," said Erica, less enthusiastic.

"Shall we go in?" Ukyo said abruptly ushering his two companions inside

"Sorry, I know that's a rough subject for you right now," Heather whispered to Erica.

"No, it's okay. I'm actually a little hopeful the princess' support will help with it," said Erica.

"My sister will not let you down," said Hikaru with confidence.

As the group headed inside, they were surprised by the whole group of people waiting for them, including the king.

"Ukyo welcome home," Stephon said.

"Why, thank you, your majesty," Ukyo said stun, "I uh hope you don't mind but I invited two council women home with me to go over more details in regards to the hospital project. I was told it was common practice."

"It is, it is, welcome ladies," said Stephon.

"Thank you, your majesty," said both women bowing.

"Prepare the private dining room for the three of them so they can work in peace," Stephon ordered.

"Yes sire," said Richard nodding to Chrissy who got on her radio.

"Thank you, your majesty," said Ukyo"may I join you later?" Ema asked.

"Of course, the sooner we meet with Almara offcials the better," said Erica.

"If this is hospital work, may I weigh in as well?" Masaomi asked.

"Sure, we could use some insight from a doctor," said Ukyo, "you can join us for dinner or just meet up with us after you finished yours."

"Thanks," said Masaomi. Ukyo and the ladies bowed again before a butler appeared and led them to the private dining room.

"And Iori, my boy, how was your second day at the university?" Stephon asked looking towards the young man.

"Wonderful," said Iori, "I spoke to some school officials and they gave me some good advice on what I would need to do if I decide to transfer."

"Wonderful, always great to hear our university meets many people's needs for a higher education," said Stephon.

"I enjoyed going there," said Heather.

"Miss Cook, you came back with Hikaru I see," said Stephon.

"Only for a moment your majesty. I was going to freshen up before Miss Cook was going to show me a lovely restaurant for dinner," said Hikaru, holding Heather's hand.

"Uncle, why is the Prime minister's daughter here with a strange man?" Robert pretended to whisper, but obviously said loud enough for Hikaru and Heather hear.

"He's one of the princess's stepbrothers and I've taken it upon myself to show him around," Heather said smugly looking at Hikaru tenderly.

"One of your stepbrothers is dating the prime minister's daughter?!" Robert shouted towards Ema. Yususke took it as a sign to pull Ema behind him.

"You must be Lord Robert, heir to the throne," Hikaru said as he walked over to the man and did a graceful bow, "I hope you are able to lead Elence in the way of happiness and prosperity that I have seen since I've come to your beautiful country."

Robert looked a little stun by Hikaru's actions.

"Uh, yes, thank you," he sputtered.

"I'm sorry I can't stay. It's rude to refuse an invitation from such an important and kind lady," said Hikaru. He walked back to Heather, took her hand and led her away.

"Uncle, Uncle, you can't be serious over letting such a courtship go on!" Robert said to the king, "royalty and politicians don't go together!"

"Didn't her brother Jimmy say something similar?" Tsubaki said out loud.

"Yes and the truth still stands. As Ema's stepbrother, he's technically not an actual memebr of the royal family and therefore shouldn't have any problems spending time with the woman," said Stephon.

Robert however still looked annoyed.

"First they start slowly taking over the monarchy now they're getting in with the politics," he muttered.

* * *

LLouis giggled to himself as he watched Haily do a little dance for him.

"You can dance on air, my little friend," he praised.

"Thank you, I've been told I'm one of the best dancing squirrels in my scurry," said Haily with pride.

Louis giggled some more at the way she bragged about herself.

Just then he heard his phone ringing.

"I'll get that for you!" Hailey said quickly as she ran over to Louis' night stand and tried her best to move the phone closer to Louis. Louis had to chuckle as he watched the little squirrel try to balance the phone in her arms.

"Thank you Hailey," he said kindly as he finally managed to reach for the phone, "hello?"

"Louis?" he heard his mother ask.

"Oh, hi Mom," Louis said.

"Hi honey, Masaomi called me, said you fainted. Are you alright?" Miwa asked.

"I think" my feavar's going down at least now that I've had time to rest," said Louis.

"Oh thank goodness!" Miwa breathed out a sigh of relief, "what happened anyway?"

"Uh, well I was dealing with my anxiety over finding out about my real family and what not so I decided to do some of the castle staff memebers' hair and I guess I over did it," Louis explained.

"Oh dear, I know this whole thing is a little overwhelming Louis, but don't push yourself like that!" Miwa said.

"Sorry Mom, I'll try controlling myself more," Louis assured her. "Um, Mom, can 9ask you something?"

"Of course," said Miwa.

"When I was little, do you remember ever hearing about the name Henry at all?" Louis asked.

"Henry?" Miwa said, "well, actually yes. I do remeber at random usually while you slept, or when you you would wake up, you would mutter something like 'Henry bad! Henry bad!' I always thought you were talking about a boy at the orphanage who was mean to you or something. Why, did something come up?"

"Well, it's complicated," Louis tried to assure her, "uh anyway how are you and Rintaro doing? Is he still upset about Ema and being accused of kidnapping."

Miwa gave off a sigh, "actually, well, he and I are currently staying in separate rooms. I'm a little upset with him not even telling me the truth about Ema and finding out about you. Not to mention the fact that we can't come to Elence at the moment to see since your stepfather is currently band on charges of being a royal kidnapper!"

"Oh, Mom, Mom you shouldn't be so hard on him like that. It's bad enough that he has to suddenly deal with all the demons he's been dealing suddenly come out in the open like, but to have his own wife turn on him," Louis tried to defend Rintaro.

"I guess, but it's still hard.I just need some time to adjust to everything," said Miwa, "oh and by the way, did you ever meet your birth mother's parents?"

"Yes, I did," said Louis, "they were very happy to see that I was alive and they said I have some inheritance from both them and my mother."

Miwa was quiet for a bit.

"I see, will that's nice. It's nice to know they are welcoming to you," she said at last.

"Yes, I suppose I should be," said Louis, "in either case they are very anxious for me to come to France and meet them in person. I know yoh wanted to be in on that."

"Yes I did," said Miwa, "and I still do."

"Okay mother, I'll let you know when I'm ready to meet them in person. I still need to take this all in," said Louis.

"Of course dear," said Miwa, "and I'll make sure to work harder with Rintaro. You care and get some rest. And if you keep doing the palace hair, don't over do it. I don't think I could stand if you were to faint again and I couldn't be there for you."

"Thanks Mom," said Louis, "bye for now."

"Give my love to your brothers and sister," said Miwa.

"I will," said Louis as hung up.

He looked over at Hailey. "Call me crazy, but I feel better talking to my mom than meeting my so called birth family."

"Well, she was the one who ended up raising you," said Hailey.

"You're right," said Louis, "maybe I've been thinking too much about this. I should be happy that I have two familes so welcoming and loving."

"Good for you," said Hailey, "does this mean your feaver's gone down?"

"Yeah, yeah, it has," said Louis feeling his forehead. He streched his arms. "I think I'll be able to even eat something!"

"Did you say you need something to eat?" a new voice asked as he came in.

Louis looked towars his door and saw Henry had enetered.

Hailey immediately started to hiss at him.

"Your Lordship, you have a dangerous rodent in yor room. Shall I remove it?" Henry asked. Louis saw him reaching for his pocket.

"No it's fine, she can stay. I say she's just trying to protect me," Louis said as he reached over and gently petted her, trying to calm her down.

"Hmm, if you say so," said Henry, please excuse my intrusion, but my boss Lord Robert was worried about you after you passed out."

"Well, I'm fine and tell him thank you for his concern," said Louis.

"Shall I send for some supper for you, my lord?" Henry offered.

"No, don't trouble yourself," said Louis, "I think a butler was supposed to bring me something."

"Oh, is there anything I can do for you my Lord? While I'm here?" Henry asked.

"No, thank you, I'd much rather be left alone to rest some more. Please me be," said Louis.

"Of course," Henry said as he turned to walk out, only to stop in mid-step. "Forgive me, but may I ask a question? I heard a rumor that you are apparently the son of another member of the royal family, a Lord Walter?"

Louis wasn't sure if he should answer him right away.

"Yes, I have been told I am his long lost son," he finally confessed.

"How wonderful," said Henry, "it's so nice you survived that fire."

"Yes, I suppose it is," said Louis.

"I'm not sure if anyone has asked you yet, but do you remember anything about that day? I know you are extremely young but, maybe there's some hidden memory you have? Many still think your parents were murdered rather than just be in an accident," said Henry.

Louis was growing more and more uncomfortable with the man with each question he was asking.

"Pherhaps, when I've had more time to think about it all," he replied.

"So, does this mean you do remember something?" Henry asked.

"I really don't see how that's any of your business good sir. I don't even know who you are really," Louis said calmly, "now I need rest and I would like you to leave."

"Yeah, you heard him you wolf! Leave!" Hailey shouted as she suddenly leap and landed on Henry's head pulling at his hair and scratching at his face, much the same way as Juli would.

"Ah! Ah!" Henry shouted in pain before falling to the ground, "get this thing off me!"

"Not until I teach you to never harass Louis again!" Hailey insisted.

"What's going on in here?!" a different guard called out as he came running into the room, "Henry, what are you doing in here?! Get out! Get out!" He grabbed Henry's arm and dragged him away, "apologies Lord Louis! Don't worry, the king and Richard will hear about this! He won't bother you again!"

"No he won't! I will not allow it!" Hailey declared as she gave Henry's nose one final punch before jumping off.

"Ah!" Henry moaned in pain, holding his nose with his other hand. "Damn stupid rodent! Should be put down!"

"Try me!" Hailey called out as Henry was finally removed from the room. She jumped up, back on the bed, looking triumph.

Louis had to smile at her, "you fought bravely my little friend. Reminded me of Juli and his methods of protecting Chi."

"Of course, many good squirrels know how to fight, especially to protect royalty," Hailey bragged.

Louis sighed happily, "Hailey, you have got to be one of the best things that's happen to me since coming here and learning the truth."

* * *

"Princess Ema, may I just say, it is an honor to meet all of your brothers here today. Even if some of my meetings were brief," Lord Markus said as the family sat down to dinner, minus Louis, Hikaru and Ukyo. "They are as fine men as I could have imagine."

"Even if they're being nothing but moochers of the king's hospitality," said Robert as he took a seat near the king, right across from Ema and Yusuke. Both could see him casting angry glances their way.

"Remind me again, how did you inviting what's his name to dinner result in the royal prick also staying?" Yusuke whispered back.

"I think he was going to allow himself to stay even if I hadn't invited Lord Markus," said Ema.

"Oh most likely, especially if he has Lady Beatrice with him," said Stephon suddenly.

"So, Lord Markus?" Wataru spoke up, "are you in line to be king someday?"

"Oh I'm afraid not," said Markus, "there'd have to be a major plague among the royal family before I could get close at all to the throne."

"Not that you wouldn't make a good king," Stephon said, "you're so much like your Great-Grandfather Rupert."

"I thank you, your majesty for your praise," said Markus. Everyone could hear Robert give out a obviously loud moan.

"So, were any of your grandparents ever a king or queen?" Wataru asked.

"Oh, not since back to my great-great-grandfather, your sister's great-great-great-," Markus pasued and took an exaggerated breath, making Wataru laugh, Great-Grandfather!"

"Sounds great," Tsubaki said, which caused Wataru to laugh even louder. Markus shared a laugh too.

"How far back can you trace the royal family line?" Azusa asked.

"Pretty far back," said Markus, "of course, not all the kings from that far back are actually related to King Stephon and Princess Ema."

"Like with coup or something?" Natsume asked.

"Yes, among other things that would result in a different ruler to take control," said Markus.

"I bet there's some juicy stories there," said Natsume.

"You should still go see the history professor I told you about at the university, Natsume," said Iori, "most of them have very interesting notes about different events."

"I shall," said Natsume.

"Iori, did you get to see any of the sports or gym buildings while you were there?" Subaru asked.

"Not inside, but I did walk past a bunch. All look mighty impressive," said Iori.

"Hmm," said Subaru, "can I go with you tomorrow to the university?" Subaru asked.

"Sure, I was probably going to get to work about enrolling," said Iori.

"Wonderful! Good for you Iori!" Stephon cheered with joy.

"Are you sure about that Iori?" Masaomi asked.

"I think so," said Iori, "I think I can do some good studies into botany."

"Have you asked mom about it?" Masaomi asked.

"No, I should probably do that first," said Iori suddenly realizng that problem.

"Tell her I shall help with the expenses where needed," Stephon said, "you being my precious Ema's stepbrother and all."

"You didn't pay for my college," Robert muttered.

"You didn't need it," said Stephon, "and you know it. Not that you did much good while you were there."

"What are you talking about? I was an excellent student! Top of my class!" Robert argued.

"The history records would beg to differ," said Markus smugly.

"Cousin!" Robert snapped.

"What kind of records are there?" Tsubaki asked with his mischief grin.

"Some other time," Markus assured him tapping his nose.

Tsubaki nodded with a a little chuckle.

"I could share with you some even even bigger details," Bea whispered to him. Tsubaki looked over at her and saw her cast him a wink.

However, Stephon and Yusuke noticed the wink as well. Stephon looked to Yusuke disconcerting. All Yusuke could do is give him a shrug of his shoulders.

"Tsubaki should just feel greatful Robert didn't notice her wink,' both men thought to themselves.


	32. Chapter 32

DISCONCERTING I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"...and then the king brought hsi sword down and, WHACK! His enemy was dead!" Lord Markus said in over dramatic tone, bringing down his arm.

Wataru gasped as he did. "Was that the end? Did the king win?!" the small boy asked eagerly.

"Oh yes! That battle was quite a victorious battle," said Stephon, "when you a school boy learning about the Battle of Clockgain, you almost jump out of your seat in excitement at the part where the king finally takes the enemy down! Remember Markus?"

"Oh yes!" said Markus, "and not just the boys but the girls too."

"Did you go to school with Grandfather, Lord Markus?" Ema asked.

"Oh, yes, we were old school chums, much like our fathers and grandmothers," said Stephon.

"Hmm, Mother always said you were always getting the other into trouble," Robert spoke up.

"Moat boys too with true friends," said Markus,"of course you could get into trouble well in your own, given how little you were ever a true friend to others."

"Cousin!" Robert shouted embarrassed.

Markus looked around the table at everyone before he uttered, "niece?"

"What?" Robert replied confused.

"Sorry, I thought we were just shouting out random family words," said Markus like it was nothing, "you tend to play that game a lot whenever I join you for dinner. But for some reason you always chose the word cousin."

"Oh, I get it," Tsubaki teased, "grandfather!"

"He gets it," Markus laughed, "son!"

"Aunt!" Wataru join in. That got a laugh from many others at the table. Robert meanwhile moaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Your majesty, these new men you have welcome into your home are most delightful!" Markus praised.

"Aren't they?" Stephon agreed, "it pains me a little to think they'll have to leave someday. It feels like I finally have that big family Wilma and I always wanted."

"Good for you my king," said Markus kindly.

"Was Wilma the name of the queen, big sister's grandma?" Wataru asked.

"Yes," said Stephon, "she died a long time ago, even before my daughter was fully grown sadly."

"I'm sorry," said Wataru, "I bet she was nice."

"Oh yes, she was a very kind person and very beautiful," said Stephon.

"Hmm, my mother was more lovely than her," Robert spoke up, "my mother was the true beauty of Elence until the day of her death. She was so beautiful she should have been queen. She was so easy on the eyes and yet powerful in spirit."

"She sounds quite amazing woman Robert," said Ema.

"Far more amazing than that stupid woman who married into the royal family," said Robert.

"That's a mean thing to say," Wataru said quickly without thinking.

"Wataru!" Masaomi tried to warn.

"Young man, I would advise you to observe the old custom that children should be seen and not heard!" Robert said sternly, giving Wataru a threatening look.

Watru lean as far back in his chair as he could in fear, getting a little teary eyed. Masaomi put his arm around his brother to comfort him.

"Robert! Stop it at once!" Stephon ordered, "I will not tolerate you frightening the boy like that!"

"Well with all due respect your majesty, the boy was speaking out of line," Robert defended, still shooting Wataru death glares.

"But he was right. You shouldn't have spoken so cruel about my grandmother like that just because you didn't like her," said Ema.

"Your Grandmother, Princess? You didn't even know her!" Robert mocked, "you didn't even know your own mother. How could you possibly know what kind of women they were."

"I at least feel that had a little more respect for the dead and so quick to anger when someone points out their flaws!" Ema insisted.

"So certain huh?" Robert said, "you really feel you know that about your so called grandmother and mother? Oh, what a silly girl. Of course I say this, you have a stupid mouth like they. You have inherited that along with their stupid looks."

Before any of Ema's brothers or the king could do or say anything on Ema's behalf, Ema surprised them all by jumping up, grabbing her cup and tossing the contents straight at Robert's face.

"Lord Robert, I am willing to admit that I do not know much about my grandmother or mother! And I will admit I still know little about royal life. But I still will not tolerate you to continue to be in my presence and insult my family in general! First when you insulted my older brothers Masaomi and Ukyo, then today when you insulted my triplet brothers. And now this, insulting mother and her mother in front of my grandfather!" Ema declared. "Stop bad mouthing those close to me! Now!"

"Are you trying to order me around, princess? As though you are someone higher up than me? The real heir to the throne?" Robert taunted.

"Yes, I am! You maybe the heir, but I am his majesty's granddaughter, daughter of his true heir, his daughter! I, want, no, no, I, I order you to not say anymore cruel things about my family, alive or dead, close to me or a mystery!" Ema said as boldly as she could, though if someone were to look at her knees they would see they were about to buckle out of fear.

"Stupid girl, you have no idea what you're doing, do you?" Robert teased, "you're just trying to act big and important in front of my uncle. Of course, your mother would often try the same thing, all to see important in front of her king. But let's face it, you're such a child play acting princess. That's all your mother did as well. Maybe it's for the best she left."

"Silence!" Stephon ordered immediately, "how dare you accuse Yolanda in such a way! Ema's right, stop speaking cruelly of the dead like this! That's my wife and daughter you're bad mouthing and in my home none the less!"

"Uncle, I think you'd just...," Robert started to say when a guard came into the room looking disturbed. He walked right up to the king and started to whisper to him. Richard also moved closer to the king and lean in to hear what the guard was saying.

"Henry huh?" the table guest all heard the king speak out. He and Richard looked towards Robert, obviously unhappy.

"Robert," Stephon started to ask, calmly, "why would your hired thug be taking it on himself to serve Louis?"

"I beg your pardon?" Robert asked.

"Why did Henry feel the need to go into Louis' room, un-invited and making it seem as though he eas trying to serve him?" Stephon asked.

"Uh, well, I was worried about the man. Obviously, Henry was acting on what he knew I would have asked of him anyway," Robert explained hastily.

He looked around the table and saw everyone was giving him a blank look, even Beatrice.

"Well in the future I think it's best you keep your guard to yourself!" Stephon said as he stood up, "I'm going to see Louis myself."

"Grandfather, wait for me, I'd like to come as well," Ema said as she stood up as well.

"Pherhaps I should too," said Markus as he came behind Ema out the door.

"Uh, um, wait for me! I'd like to chech on the man!" Robert said as he ran from the table fast.

"You will go home for the evening," Stephon ordered back, "I think we've all had enough of you today. I want you gone by the time I'm done talking to Louis!"

"But Uncle!" Robert tried to protest.

"Great-grandson!" Markus called out.

"Ahh! Not again!" Robert moaned.

"3rd cousin once removed!" Wataru shouted.

"Wataru!" Masaomi warned.

"I heard that Wataru! Good one!" everyone in the dinging room heard Markus called back

"What a fool!" Robert moned mad. He looked back at the table full of men looking back at him. "What are you all looking at? Dinner's over! Get out of the dinging room! Now! Before you make more mess!"

"Of course, so sorry your majesty," Tsubaki said as the brothers all stood and headed to the doors

"Beatrice, come!" Robert shouted at his fiancee.

"Right, of course, I...," Bea stopped talking and suddenly clenched her stomach and started moaning in pain. "Ohhh!" she cried out in pain.

"Now what?" Robert groaned.

"You okay?" Tsubaki asked as he walked over to her.

"Oh, my stomach! Oh no!" Bea moaned in pain, "oh no! It hurts! It hurts so much! I better go lay down. I may end up having to speand the night again. Lord Tsubaki, please, can you help me to a room to rest?"

"Sure," said Tsubaki, taking her arm and leading her to a door opposite from where Robert.

"Not this again!" Robert said as he tried to follow. He didn't notice Azusa stick out his foot and trip him, causing Robert to stumble a little.

"You better hurry Robert," Bea said weakly, "you remeber the king said to be gone by the time he was done checking up on Louis."

"I'll be back first thing in the morning to get you!" Robert warned before storming out of the dinging room through the other door.

"Yes, I bet you will," Be said, only to suddenly start to laugh. She suddenly stood up straight and laughed even harder, holding her sides.

"Works every time!" ahe declared smugly.

"Wait, you were just pretending?" Wataru asked.

"Pretty good huh?" Bea said to him, "I've learn a few acts to help get rid of him." She looked back at Tsubaki, "you can still help escort me back to my room if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Tsubaki replied aa he took her hand and they walked our.

"Uh, Tsubaki, you might not want to do that!" Yusuke tried to warn his big brother.

"Why not?" Tsubaki asked poking his head back in.

"Well the king might not like it if you did," Yusuke tried to explain.

"Well then, the king can come and tell me that himself huh?" Tsubaki joked as he walked back out.

"I knew he wouldn't take me seriously!" Yusuke muttered mad, hitting the wall annoyed.

"Did the king really ask Tsubaki not be around Bea so much?' Azusa asked.

"He doesn't want a scandal with Bea, Robert and Tsubaki. At least not while Ema's still getting adjusted to the royal life." Yusuke explained.

"The king seriously said that?" Natsume asked. Yusuke nodded.

"Guess we'll have to talk to him huh?" Azusa said, "figures he'd get himself into trouble l like this."

* * *

"Mmm, good soup," Louis praised as he ate the simple meal a butler had brought him.

"Are you still recovering?" Hailey asked.

"Much," said Louis, "I think tomorrow I'll try getting back into hair styling again. Think you could help me?"

"My pleasure!" Hailey promised.

"Louis, are you well?" Stephon asked suddenly walking in with Richard , Ema and Markus. There was also the guard who had pulled Henry out of the room.

"Oh hello everyone," Louis greeted everyone, "I am feeling much better thank you."

"Good to hear," said Stephon.

"Yes, I'm glad too," Ema said as she went to Louis' bedside.

"Thank you for your concern Chi," Louis said patting her head, "I'll make sure to do your hair first tomorrow."

"You plan on doing hair again tomorrow?" Stephon asked.

"I find pleasure in it, your majesty," said Louis.

"Hmm, pitty, I don't have any to style," Stephon said patting his nearly bold head.

"Forgive me, Lord Louis, but could I bring along my grand-neice tomorrow as well do have her hair done? I've seen the good work you've done with some of the staff here tonight alone," said Markus.

"Of course good sir," said Louis, "it might be easier tomorrow since I'll have a little assistant myself," Louis said rubbing Hailey's cheek again.

"Who's this?" Ema asked, also patting Hailey.

"I'm Hailey, Chay's new companion," Hailey said as she ran to Louis and hugged herself to him.

"You look a little like Susie, Lord Walter's compaion," Markus said, "any relation?"

Ema and Louis looked at Markus surprised.

"Yes, she was my sister," said Hailey.

"Ah, that explains it," said Markus.

"Did you, can you understand the squirrels Lord Markus?" Ema asked.

"Well, yes, the gift of talking to Elence squirrels has always gone to anyone that's worthy of being king or queen," said Stephon.

"Doesn't mean some will ever be king though. And that's fine, accepting things you cannot control is sometimes a good trait of a king," said Markus.

"Your Great-Grandfather practically had an army of Elence squirrels at his beckon call," Stephon joked, "that's how many of the royals communicated back in the day."

"A squirrel communication system. Sounds a like a marvellous idea," Louis said.

"Far more superior than carrier pigeons," Haily bragged.

The four royals all laughed.

"You're adorable Hailey," Louis said before giving off a yawn, "please, pardon me."

"Oh no, you're fine, you should be allowed to rest,' said Stephon, "good to know you're feeling better. Would you like us to leave so you can get some more rest?"

"I should," said Louis.

Ema leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I'm happy you're better. I hope you stay well."

"Your kiss has surely given me strength," Louis assured her.

"He's even a flirt just like Walter," Markus whispered to Stephon as the two backed out of the room. Ema followed and Richard shut the door.

"Can I count on you to watch this door properly, Vince?" he asked Louis' hero guard.

"With my life," Vince replied, bowing his head.

Richard nodded in satisfaction, "good, I don't want Henry anywhere near as close as he got to Louis today. Not ever again."

* * *

"I should go see Ukyo and the ladies are doing with their meeting before I officially retire for the night," Stephon declared as his group continued on their way.

"I hope the hospital planning is turning out well," said Ema, "I want to know if I presented the whole idea to the different cities it'll please them and be the answer to their problems."

"Speaking of medical emer9," Chrissy said as she came to the king, "it would appear as though Lady Beatrice has come down with another case any excuse she can make to stay away from Robert syndrome and is staying the night."

"Let her, anyone suffering with a disease like that needs all the rest she can get," said Stephon.

"I should probably be getting home myself," said Markus, "but I'll be back in the morning to continue my work, along with Sophia."

"Your great-niece?" Ema asked.

"Yes her, you'll like her your majesty," Markus said as he bowed, "because I like you already myself."

Ema had to blush as Markus' kind words as the old man took his leave. She did hope he would return soon.

* * *

Hailey could see Markus' car drive off from Louis' window.

"Looks like Lord Markus is gone for now," she said.

"You should probably go home too," said Louis tired, "tell your family you've become my companion."

"Oh good idea," Hailey said excited, "I'll return first thing in the morning Chay."

"Thank you little friend," Louis called out as he saw his new little companion dash out the window and into the trees.

* * *

HHailey ran along the branches until she neared the golden Maebe tree. She was just about ready to go into the main hole, when she heard some rustling and saw a few acorns fall onto the branch, followed by Juli.

"Juli, why are you gathering the acorns?" Hailey asked as she scampered up to him.

"Oh, hi Hailey," said Juli with a heavy sigh, "Aunt Marion is making me gather them as a sort of punishment for all the time I was gone and not telling Chi about her true heritage."

"Oh, I see, she sure is strick huh?" Hailey said, "do you know if I need her permission to be a royal companion?"

"No," said Juli, " you just become a companion. Why?"

"I've asked Louis if he'll let me be his!" said Hailey excited, "after all my sister was his father's."

"You ask Louis to be his companion?" Juli asked surprised.

Hailey nodded, "I've always wanted a way to pay respect to my late sister and what better way than to be the guardian of her companion's son?"

"I guess but aren't you a little young to be Louis' companion?" Juli asked.

"I'm not much younger than you were when you became Princess Yolanda's companion!" Hailey pointed out frustrated.

The two suddenly felt a little rustle in the branches above.

"The girl's right squirt, you're not exactly the youn scamp you once were," Bernard said as he dropped down on the opposite side of Juli. He kicked a bunch of the acorns Juli had gathered off to the ground below.

"Oopse, my bad," Bernard taunted as he pushed his way past Juli and over to Hailey, "so you're someone's companion huh?"

"Leave me alone Bernard!" Hailey tried to warn scared.

"What? I'm just congratulating you on your success. It's a high honor to become a companion. I'm sure you've earned it just like your sister did," said Bernard, "let's just hope you don't meet the same fate as poor Susie."

"What do you mean?" Hailey asked as she backed away from Bernard slowly.

Bernard however managed to grab her arm and push her towards the very edge of the branch. Poor Hailey could feel her feet tripping, trying hard not to full off the branch fully.

"Oh you know, meet with a fatal end," Bernard said a cruel tone.

"Hey! Leave her alone Bernard!" Juli shouted mad as he hissed at the evil squirrel.

"And who's going to stop me? You, you little fuzz ball?" Bernard said, pulling Hailey further onto the branch. He let her go and turn his full attention to Juli.

"I am curious to see how tough you are. Being away for so long, can't help but think that you've become a little soft!"

"I'll have you know I'm as able of a warrior as I ever was. I took good care of chi as she grew up! And will until the day she dies!"

"That might be sooner than you think," Bernard said.

Juli hissed louder.

"I won't let you hurt Chi no matter what!" he shouted as he charged at Bernard, knocking him over and biting Bernard's cheek. Bernard kicked his little feet as hard as he could as he struggled to get out of Juli's grip.

"Think you're so tough, you little peck!" Bernard yelled as he managed to push Juli off him. He then ran and charged at Juli, knocking him down in a similar fashion and biting Juli's cheek. Juli let out a scream of pain.

"Let him go! Let him go!" Hailey shouted as she tried to hit Bernard on the back.

"Stay out of this "princess"!" Bernard shouted back at her. He flicked his wrist back at her, knocking her over. He turned his attention back down to Juli he still had pinned down.

"I wonder, what would happen if I were to end you right now? How safe would your precious Chi be?"

"No!" Juli shouted as he struggled to get up, "I won't let you or your companion hurt Chi!"

"And how do you plan to do that? You can't even get up!" Bernard laughed, "you're just as weak and pathetic as you were before you disappeared with the first pathetic princess!"

"I hope you're not talking about Princess Yolanda when you say that!" Juli growled as he struggled even harder to get up.

Bernard laughed harder. "You said it, not me. You just have a knack for aligning yourself with weak and pathetic princess. Must be because you're so pathetic!"

"What is going on out here?"

"Marion!" Hailey said in shock.

Bernard and Juli turned and saw Marion standing behind Hailey with her arms crossed looking annoyed.

"Aunt Marion!" Juli said as he finally managed to break free from Bernard's grip and stand up.

"I told you to gather acorns, not mess around with other squirrels!" Marion said sternly.

"But, But, he, Bernard started it!" Juli insisted.

Marion shot Bernard a nasty look, "oh I have no doubt. However, I expect you to show a little more reserve and not be so quick to anger!"

"But Juli was defending me, Marion. Bernard was picking on me since I've become Lord Louis' new companion," Hailey tried to explain.

"You're going to be Louis' partner?" Marion asked surprised, "good for you." She turned her attention back to Bernard, "don't5mean to her now Bernard. I doubt she or Lord Louis will be a threat to your "companion"'s claim to the throne."

"Hmm, so you say," said Bernard, "you know, I'm getting a little tired of taking orders from you. I don't see why I should anymore given that you'll soon be gone and I'll be the leader of the scurry."

"Bernard, I'm not trying to pick a fight with you. All I'm doing is making sure there is peace in the scurry. And if that means keeping Juli and Hailey away from you than that's how it should be. Don't you agree? If Hailey and Juli are kept away from you, they're less likely to cause problems for you?" Marion tried to insist.

"And I still say, I'm sick of taking orders from you!" Bernard declared as he suddenly leap forward and pushed Marion off the branch.

"Aunt Marion!" Juli shouted as he and Hailey looked over the side to see poor Marion fall and land with a thud on the ground below.


	33. Chapter 33

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ukyo, Hannah, and Erica were sitting at the small table, with their food barley touched as they kept looking over the paparer work they had brought with them.

"I think we're close to a good proposal for the towns," Erica declared after a while.

"We should still look into finding a good location for the hospital in Almara so we come in fully prepared," said Hannah.

"Well, maybe not a set idea but a suggestion in case the mayor and official would have another idea they'd like the hospital to go," said Erica.

"Assuming they accept the idea," Hannah said softly.

"We got to have faith in our work, Hannah. Erica's right, we've turned out a good proposal for Ema to present to the city of Almara and the surrounding cities," Ukyo encouraged, gently patting her hand.

"Sure," Hannah said timidly. She still cast a shy smile towards Ukyo.

Erica shifted her eyes between the two.

"You know Hannah, Lord Ukyo, if this plan comes off strong,I say we celebrate at Chez Rupa," she said.

"Oh no, nothing that fancy!" Hannah.

"Chez Rupa?" Ukyo asked.

"It's one of the nicest restaurants in the capital. It was created by Prince Rupert's son-in-law, Sir Geffory," said Erica.

"Prince Rupert," Ukyo fished around to see if he could place the name.

"Kind Stephon the 1st's brother," said Erica, "a well respected and admired man through out the country. There's almost as many places named after him as their are places named actual formwr monarchs."

"Hmm," Ukyo hummed, "well if this does go through, it might be nice to try. Assuming we can get in."

"I've gotten a few connections," Erica said a little smug.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Masaomi came in.

"Hi, how's it going?" he asked, "I heard you were working on a proposal for a new state of the art hospital and wanted to see if I could offer some insight."

"You're a contractor of sorts?" Erica asked.

"No I'm a doctor," Masaomi, "sorry, I'm Ukyo's older brother Masaomi."

"Oh, yes maybe we should get the opinion of an actual doctor," Hannah said.

"Here, take a look," said Ukyo as he handed Masaomi a draft of the hospital proposal.

Masaomi started to skim through it, witha rather nice smile on his face.

"It looks good," said Masaomi, "especially if you think you can get all this stuff you're promising."

"I think we should be able to," Erica said with confidence.

"Um, was there going to be a children's wing at all?" Masaomi asked

"A children's wing?" Hannah said concern, "I knew we were forgetting something!"

"Now, now, don't threat. We can still work it out," Ukyo said as he took her hand and squeezed it. Hannah blushed at his touch.

Both Masaomi and Erica could see the interaction between the two.

"So Dr. Asahina," Erica said quickly as she stood up and walked over to Masaomi, seemingly starting to push him out of the room, "what kinds of things would we need for a children's wing? I assume you know a little about what they would want."

"Well I am children's doctor," said Masaomi, "if you want me to I can make a list of what it should include for both the medical treatment and the environment the kids will be in."

"Oh yes, please do, you can give it to your brother when you have it all worked out," Erica said as she shut the door behind her, leaving Hannah and Ukyo alone.

"Sorry," Erica said, "it's just Hannah so shy it's hard for her to meet men and well, you saw it too I'm sure."

"Yes, I saw it. I think it's safe to say Ukyo hasn't had many dates for a while," said Masaomi.

"Well that's a pity, the man seems like a good catch like many of you Asahina boys," King Stephon said as he approached with Ema and Richard.

"Oh, hello your higness," said Erica bowing.

"I've come to see how your planning for this grand hospital is going," said Stephon.

"Me too," said Ema, "I'm very anxious to do try doing some more political work for the family."

"Well, we had a draft written up that appeared to fit to present to the cities in question. But we may have to postpone it for a moment as Dr. Asahina pointed out we forgot to add a children's wing to the hospital and we're going to need to have to take children into consideration for the hospital. As well as the medical clinics in each town," said Erica.

"Oh, well, I'd still like to see what you've come up with," said Ema.

"Yes, right this way," Erica said as she opened the door to the private dining room.

* * *

"I wish she wouldn't do that," Hannah grumbled as Erica shut the door, leaving her and Ukyo alone.

"Do what?" Ukyo asked.

"Oh, uh nothing!" Hannah said quickly as she gathered up some of her materials, "it's getting late, I bet she and I will have to go home soon."

"Yes," said Ukyo, "I'll see you both tomorrow at the house of council?" Ukyo asked.

"Yes, yes, I hope to see you there," said Hannah.

Ukyo nodded, as he watched Hannah gather her things with haist. "Um, Miss Hannah?"

"Yes?" Hannah practically shouted.

"Tomorrow, it's agreed if we need to, we'll take our work to yours or Erica's place so you don't feel so uncomfortable?" Ukyo asked.

"Uh, sure, yeah that might be better," said Hannah.

"Assuming Erica doesn't decide to be sneaky and bail out leaving us alone," she muttered under her breath.

"What?" Ukyo asked right as the door opened again.

"Hi Ukyo, hi Miss Hannah," Ema said kindly as she came in with the king.

"Oh hello your highness," Hannah said as she jumped up and bowed. Ukyo alos bowed his head.

"Are you here to see how the planning for the hospital is coming?" he asked as he handed Ema one of the drafts.

"Thank you," said Ema as she started to read it. "This looks good. It looks like you've been working hard on it. Are you okay with me still presenting it?"

"We wrote it out with you in mind Princess," said Erica, "and it'll make a bigger impact if it's presented by a royal family memeber."

"Well make sure you put your names in there at some point so I don't forget to acknowledge you three and your hard work," said Ema.

"Oh, of course Princess," said Hannah.

"Very thoughtful of you Ema my dear," Stephon said as he took the paper work and read it himself, "I like it but I also agree with Masaomi. You can't forget about the children. A children's wing will be a great addition to have."

"Yes your highness," said Erica, Hannah and Ukyo.

"Looks like I'm going to be a part of this team then huh?" said Masaomi, "that'll be fun."

"You don't mind do you Masa?" Ema asked.

"As long as Ukyo and the ladies don't mind, I'm fine," said Masaomi.

"Of course we want you on our team," said Ukyo, "having a real doctor on our team in genral wouldn't hurt in the slightest."

"Then I'll go with you tomorrow to help with the project," said Masaomi.

"And looks like we'll have to find something for Wataru to do," said Stephon with a grin, "I do enjoy spending time with that boy."

"I'll see if there's something he can do outside of the palace tomorrow," Richard called out from outside in the hallway.

"Actually, your majesty, I've been meaning to talk to you about that," said Masaomi as the majority of the group filed out of the private dining room.

"We should get going," Erica said Hannah as she too began to gather her things.

"Yes, let's," said Hannah. Shs and Erica bowed to Ukyo.

"Thank you for your help and hard work today," said Erica, "I have more and more hope this plan will succeed."

"Me too," said Ukyo. He nodded to Hannah as well, making sure he got one last look at her before she left.

* * *

"I'm just concern about Wataru's schooling is all. Mostly since we don't know how long we're actually going to stay here," Masaomi explained to the king as they walked.

"I understand," said King Stephon. "I tell you what. Lord Markus is supposed to bring his grand-neice tomorrow. She's studying to be a teacher. Pherhaps I can arrange for her to be a tutor for Wataru while he's here. Would that make you feel more at ease?"

"Yes very," Masaomi said happily.

"Good," said Stephon. He looked towards Ema, "I suppose we should look into making sure you, Yusuke and Futo aren't falling behind either on your school work huh?"

"Shouldn't the princess at some point visit the university to see if she wishes to attend someday?" Richard asked.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea," said Ema, "maybe I can see if there's some classes me and my brothers can take there for a while so we stay current in our studies."

"Wasn't Subaru going tomorrow with Iori to see the university tomorrow?" Stephon asked.

"I think so," said Masaomi.

"You should go with him along with the other two brothers," said Stephon, "tell Yusuke and Futo I insist they at least go look at it. And if not, they need to figure out how else they plan to not fall behind."

"Especially Yusuke," said Masaomi.

Suddenly Ema heard a tap at the window. She looked over and saw Juli outside.

"Juli!" she said in surprise as she opened the window, "I haven't seen you all day. Where have you been?"

"No time for that right now Chi!" Juli said impatient, "we have a real emergency on our hands! Aunt Marion's been hurt!"

"Marion's been hurt?!" Stephon said as he came to the window with concern.

"Yes and extremely bad too!" said Juli.

"Call out the palace vet immediately!" Stephon ordered, "Juli, take me to Marion now! I've got to know she's going to make it!"

"She's down by the golden Maebe tree, sire," said Juli.

Stephon immediately took off.

"Grandfather wait!" Ema called out as she followed after him. Richard and Masaomi also hurried after him.

* * *

Juli jumped down from his perch at the window and raced back to the Maebe tree where a crowd of squirrels were gathered around Marion as she laid on the grown still hurt.

"You're going to be okay Marion," Emily, Juli's mother, was telling her.

"Yes especially after Juli gets the king," said Al, Juli's father.

"Yes, of course," Marion said weakly.

"He's coming, the king's coming and he's summoned the vet," Juli shouted as he joined the group.

"I hope Chay's not too worried about me," said Marion.

"Marion! Marion! Where are you? I'm here!" Stephon called out as he hurried into the garden as fast as he could.

"Over here sire!" Juli called out.

Stephon hurried over to the group of squirrels. "Out of my way! Hurry!" he ordered as the squirrels all scatterd to show Marion on the ground moaning in pain.

"Oh my god Marion!" Stephon cried.

"Easy there," Ema said softly as she bent down and helped scoop Marion up in her hands. She gently handed Marion over to her grandfather.

"Oh Marion!" Stephon said sadly as he cradled his friend in his hands, "speak to me! Tell me, where does it hurt?"

"My foot, I think it's broken," said Marion.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. The vet will take care of you, you'll see. You'll be just fine!" Stephon insisted as he walked out of the garden, still holding Marion as carefas he could. "I'll have your private space in my room set up just right for you." He stoped and looked at Ema and Juli, "Juli, you tell Ema what happened and if punishments need to be issued."

"Yes sire," said Juli.

"Richard, you stay and wait for Ema to tell if anyone certain, human or squirrel needs to be punished for hurting Marion! No should be allowed to get away with that!" Stephon declared mad as he walked on.

"Yes your highness," said Richard.

"Masaomi, will come with me just in case the vet needs help tending to Marion?" Stephon asked.

"Uh, if you wish me to," said Masaomi as he followed the king out.

"So, Juli," Ema said turning to her pet, "how did...,"

"It was Bernard! He pushed Aunt Marion out of the tree!" Juli immediately said.

"Bernard?" Ema replied.

"Did you say Bernard, Princess?" Richard asked.

"Juli said the squirrel called Bernard pushed Marion out of the tree. Isn't Bernard Robert's pet?" Ema asked.

"He acts like he is," said Richard as he walked over to the tree and shook it a little, "hey Bernard, if you're up there, you better come down! By order of the king!"

An acorn suddenly fell and struck Richard's nose.

Richard moaned in pain. "Stupid vermin!"

"Bernard, if you're up there please come down so we can resolve this peacefully. I don't want to see you get in trouble. I'd rather hear your side of the story before we jump to any conclusions," Ema called out. A few leaves the tree shoom as Bernard suddenly appeared on a lower branch.

"Princess," he said bowing.

Juli and few other squirrels on the ground hissed at him.

"Juli," Ema said, patting Juli's head, "everyone calm down. If we act hostile towards him" he won't cooperate with us." She looked at Bernard.

"Now Bernard, I just want to know one thing, did you push off the branch on purpose or was it an accident? And please just tell me the truth. I won't jump do anything rash if it was on purpose, I swear."

Bernard stared at her for a moment before he replied, "I will admit, I did push her internationally. However it was not my intent to see her fall from the tree and get hurt like she did."

"I see, I understand," said Ema, "are you sorry you got her hurt?"

"Of course he's not!" Juli immediately snapped.

"Juli, calm down and let him answer," said Ema as she petted him some more.

As Bernard watch Ema calm Juli down by petting him gently, it made him feel a little jealous since Robert never petted him in such a manner.

"Yes, I am sorry she got hurt, even if it wasn't intentional," he answered calmly.

Ema nodded, "thank you. That's good to know. However, I believe Grandfather will still want you to be punished for what you did. I can at least try to put in a good word for you. Maybe just have you banned from the golden Maebe tree for a while?"

"Where would I go?" Bernard asked sternly.

"I could make sure you have a little home you could stay in for the time being. It may come to that Grandfather will place you in a sort of house arrest but it could be worse right?"

Bernard kept studying Ema, "do you promise to get me a home I can be comfortable in while I'm banned from the tree and possibly put under house arrest?"

"I will try my hardest, just so no more are hurt and no one hurts you," said Ema.

Bernard twitched his nose.

"Alright, I'll let you try to get me off with house arrest, but that doesn't mean I won't still support my master, Robert," he finally agreed.

"That's fine. I couldn't ask you to. I just don't want a war to break out among you squirrels. It's bad enough us humans are fighting like we are," said Ema.

Hmm," Bernard said before jumping down from the tree and running away.

"I say we go after him! Make him know the meaning of pain!" Hailey shouted.

"Yeah!" a lot of the other squirrels shouted in agreement.

"No!" Ema ordered, "I promise Bernard we'd try to be rational. I don't want to go back on my word."

She could hear the squirrels moaning in disappointment.

"Chi, he can't be trusted. He's too much like his phoney companion," said Juli.

"I realize that," said Ema, "however, if I can't keep the peace with us humans, I'd like to think that I help you guys keep peace."

"Hmm," muttered Juli. He looked at his scurry, "okay everyone, you heard the princess. Let's set an example for the humans and maintain peace among us."

"Do we really have to Juli?" Hailey asked.

"For now, for the princess' sake," said Juli.

"If that's what the princess comands," said Emily, "then so be it."

"Thank you," said Ema, "let's go Juli, we'll go see how your aunt is doing."

Juli nodded, "I will admit Chi, you seem to have a knack for handling that situation like that. Like you were dealing with a foreign diplomat or something."

"Really, you think?" Ema asked, "right as Richard cought up to her.

"You know your highness," he said, "I couldn't really understand what all was happening back there with you and the squirrels, but I will say. They way you seemed to be handling it made me feel like you were dealing with a foreign diplomat or something. It looks like you have a little skill for such a thing."

"Oh really?" said Ema. She cast a glance towards Juli.

"See?" Juli whispered with pride.


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Beatrice kept a little grin on her face as Tsubaki walked her to her so called room.

"Thank you very much for the escort good sir," she said when they arrive at the door. She had a bigger, more seductive look on her face.

"You're are quite the gentelmen, aren't you?" she said as she traced her finger down his shirt.

"I aim to please Madam," Tsubaki returned in his own seductive tone.

Beatrice looked around before she whispered in his ear, "can you meet me later?"

"When and where?" Tsubaki whispered back.

Beatrice cast a look around before she whispered again, "head towards the back of the palace and then turn left at the big yellow flower pot and go out the door there."

"...I suppose we should look into make sure you, Yusuke and Futo aren't falling behind either on your school work, huh?" the two just heard King Stephon talking. They looked up and saw he Ema and few others walking with on a different stairway.

They walked on, talking, not seeming to notice Bea and Tsubaki together. They could hear mention of Ema visiting the university the next day or so.

"Hmm, I remember being in college," said Bea, "a time I was given a little slack off my leash from mummsy and daddykins and dear sweet "hubby".

"College was fun," Tsubaki agreed, "where I discovered my love for acting."

"You act?" Bea asked.

"Voice acting, but who knows what will happen in the future," said Tsubaki.

"A face like yours would be a hit with the ladies," said Bea.

"You think?" Tsubaki teased.

"Call out the palace vet immediately!" they suddenly heard the king shouting.

"Boy this place echos," said Tsubaki.

"Better get back to your room until the craziness dies down," Bea said as she opened her door, "don't forget to meet up with me later."

"I won't," said Tsubaki as he headed to his room. He looked around as a few staff scurried around fast.

"Wow, this place really can go from zero to sixty like that," Tsubaki said as he walked into his shared room.

There to his surprise he saw Natsume and Azusa talking intensely.

"Uh-oh, now what happened? You eat someone's crumpet?" Tsubaki said as a joke.

"Tsubaki," Natsume said sternly, "we need to talk to you about you and Lady Beatrice."

"What about us?" Tsubaki asked.

"You shouldn't be getting so familiar with each other. It might cause some problems, problems the king would really like to avoid," said Azusa.

"What's the big deal if we're hanging out with each other?" Tsubaki asked.

"She's Robert's fiancee," said Natsume.

"Betrothed, they're not officially engaged yet, remember," said Tsubaki, a little sternly.

"Whatever, the point is" Azusa continued, "she's involved with Robert and we've seen what a jerk he is. And you seen being with the woman he's intended to marry someday, could led to scandal in and of itself."

"It only make things worse by you being Ema's brother. You know? The long lost princess and rival for his claim to the throne," said Natsume.

Tsubaki scoffed, "the idea that Ema is going to suddenly decide she wants to be queen is ridiculous."

"You don't know that," said Azusa.

"You've seen the way she's been acting since we came here. She's getting caught up in this whole royal atmosphere," said Natsume.

"That still doesn't mean she's going to suddenly decide she's going to become a full fledged princess and leave her old life behind," said Tsubaki.

"Look, just promise us you'll keep your distance from Lady Beatrice? Just to avoid trouble," Azusa pleaded with his brother.

"And we know that's a stretch for you, but do try," Natsume added sharply.

"Man you guys are touchy," said Tsubaki, "I need some space! Think I'll go hang out in the lounge or game room for a while."

"Tsubaki," Azusa tried calling out to him.

"Don't worry, I won't go near Lady Beatrice's room," Tsubaki called back before practically slamming the door behind him.

Azusa breather a heavy sigh, "I hope he doesn't go off and do something mischievous!"

"You do remember you two are twins right? I would have thought by now you would feel it in your gut when he's up to something," said Natsume.

"Do you have to remind me?" Azusa said as he flopped onto his bed, rubbing his face.

* * *

"Oh, Marion," Stephon monaed as he gently stroked his pet's soft fur. Marion was laying in a squirrel size bed, in space fully desgined for a little squirrel to live in and enjoy.

"My poor Marion," Stephon kept saying looking at her foot all bandaged up.

"She'll be just fine your majesty," the vet said as he put away some of his materials. He looked over at Masaomi, "and thank you for your help in treating her."

"Oh no problem," said Masaomi, "I'm glad she'll make a full recovery."

"Oh aren't we all." said the vet, "there would be no peace in the palace if her condition was worse than it is now."

He quietly walked out, leaving Stephon and Masaomi alone.

"My poor Marion," Masaomi kwpt hearing the king say softly over and over.

"I'll be okay Chay, you heard what the vet said. I just need to stay off my foot for a few weeks," Marion tried to assure him.

"I know, but still. It scares me to think I could have lost you. It would be no different than when I lost Wilma, when I lost Yolanda or if I were to lose Ema!" Stephon insisted.

"It's really touching to see how much you care for your pet, your majesty," said Masaomi.

"Of course," said Stephon, "Elence squirrels are like a child or a sibling to us royals."

Masaomi nodded right as Ema and Juli came in. He then slipped out calmly.

"Grandfather, how's Marion?" Emma asked walking over to the small space for Marion. Juli jumoed down next to her bed.

"Are you going to be alright Aunt Marion?" he asked taking her hand.

"Yes, Juli, yes," Marion insisted, "the vet said I have to stay off my foot for a few weeks."

"Thank goodness it's just your foot that was hurt!" Ema breathed with relief, "I'd hate to have to do give out a harsher punishment to Bernard."

"You punished Bernard?" Stephon asked.

"Well, yes," said Ema, "I spoke to him and in order to keep peace, I banished him from the golden Maebe tree for a while with a small promise that he had a somewhat nice place to stay in until the banishment is over."

"That sounds like the perfect punishment in my opinion," said Marion.

"Marion? He tried to kill you!" Stephon said in alarm.

"Beleive it or not, I don't think he did it on purpose," said Marion, "I'd say, he be banished to the old bird house at the edge of the royal garden until my foot is healed."

"Are you sure that's a suitable punishment?" Stephon asked.

"I gave Bernard my word we'd be fair with him," said Ema.

"And she handeled it like a true leader, in my opinion," Juli added.

"Even if I can't help but think he needs a harsher punishment," he muttered under his breath.

"It's fine!" Marion snapped at him, "Chi is right. We still need to maintain peace among ourselves. It's bad enough that the humans are at war. No offense."

"None taken. It's true," Ema said.

"Hmm," Stephon and Juli muttered, looking at each other.

"Peace it is then," Stephon declared.

"Peace it is," Juli agreed.

* * *

When Masaomi came to his room, he found Ukyo at his desk, typing as softly as he could while Wataru lay in his bed apparently asleep.

"Psst, Kyo," Masaomi whispered from the door.

"Oh, hi," Ukyo whispered back. He cast a glance at Wataru in his bed, "oh good he asleep. I didn't want to leave him alone until I knew he was. He kept insisting he he was too excited to sleep. Mostly because he couldn't get what Lord Robert had said to him off his mind."

"Hmm," said Masaomi walking over to his youngest brother and looked the boy over, adjusting his covers a little, "well he'll feel better in the morning when he gets to see Wind Storm again. Although I will have some bad news for him."

"What's that?" Ukyo asked, putting his laptop away.

"I arranged with the king to get a tutor for him so he doesn't fall behind," said Masaomi.

"You mean I'll have to still go to school while I'm on vacation?!" Wataru suddenly said as he sat up.

"Knew it," said Ukyo, "you were just pretending to sleep so I would go away and let you stay up."

Wataru groaned and folded his arms mad.

"And yes, I did arrange for a teacher, just so you stay current in your school work," said Masaomi, "but don't worry. It won't go on all day and it's going to be Lord Markus' niece."

That seem to get Wataru's attention, "oh, is she like him?"

"I don't know, but I would assume so," said Masaomi.

"And if I do this, for a little each day, I'll still have time to have fun?" Wataru.

"Absolutely," said Masaomi, "I promise, you'll still have fun tomorrow."

"Okay," Wataru agreed.

"But you won't have much energy if you don't get to bed," said Ukyo.

"Right, good night!" Wataru said as he flopped donw onto his bed and pulled his covers over his head.

"Hopefully he'll go to bed this time," said Ukyo.

"Are you doing okay, doing this extra work for Ema and the king while you're here?" Masaomi asked.

"Believe it or not, yes," said Ukyo, "I feel like I'm on a special assignment doing all this for Ema and the family. It's thrilling!"

"Good," said Masaomi, "hey um, just out of curiosity, what was the name again of that one woman you came home with? The black woman?'

"Erica?" said Ukyo, "What about her?"

Masaomi shrugged his shoulders, "nothing, just I heard Ema mention her name with that building project dilemma."

"Oh yes, that," said Ukyo, "she's helping with that too. Hopefully they can find a way to convince the tenants of the building they want to tear down to move to make way for the newer apartment buildings for families."

"This Erica gal seems ambitious," said Masaomi, "she's not single right now? Is she?"

"I have no idea," said Ukyo, "why? You're not looking for some special attention while we're here, are you? Like Hikaru?"

"Well, it couldn't hurt to meet some new people while I'm here," said Masaomi.

"Well, if you wanted to come with me tomorrow, maybe you can talk to her," Ukyo suggested.

"Sure," said Masaomi, "once I've spoken to Lord Markus' neice."

* * *

Tsubaki sat in the private lounge, watching the big TV, viewing some of the local Elence programs. However, every now and then, he'd check the clock on the wall, waiting to see how late it was and how quiet the palace would be.

Finally, after a short while of not hearing anyone pass by his room or a loud shout from somewhere, he slowly opened the door and looked around. The hallway was quiet and still, not a soul to be seen.

Tsubaki took advantage of the few moments of peace and quiet and hurried out of the lounge. He headed towards the back of the palace as he had been instructed and found the yellow flower pot easily. He turned where he needed to go and walked out the door easily. He walked around outside, looking for any sign of Bea.

Suddenly he heard a whistle that almost sounded like a bird but not quite. He followed the sound to where he saw Bea hiding behind a tree.

"Hey, you made it!" she said as she came out from her hiding spot.

"Yeah," Tsubaki said with confidence, "so now what?"

"Come on, I want to show you something," Bea said as she took Tsubaki's hand and pulled him closer towards the trees she had been hiding behind.

"Oh, anxious, are we?" Tsubaki said smugly.

"Very," Bea replied as she kept leading Tsubaki to an undergrowth and under some vines. To Tsubaki's surprise, they came to a small narrow dirt path.

He kept following Bea down it, until at last they came to a clearing. There Tsubaki could see what looked like an old fashioned out door theater. He could make out a few rows of what were once white seats, most either covered with plants, or dirt. The stage itself had a half circle of white pilars though only two or three were actually still in tackt. Most were crumbled or broken off all together.

"Wow, what is this place?" Tsubaki asked.

"The old royal theatre," said Bea, "this was the main source of entertainment until modern technology started to take over. They use to show all sorts or plays or performances here. And all had to be the grandest thing ever seen, since it being performed for the royal family."

She walked down the rows of seats until she came to the stage and looked up. Tsubaki followed close behind, stopping at the front row where he could see at least two seats by themselves that loosely resembled what was probably thrones. He kept walking and joined Bea on th!e stage.

"I remember when I first found this place. I was so little I thought I may have travled back in time or something," said Bea. "Luckily Markus was able to tell me what this was and what it was used for. And also lucky for me, he kept it a secret from my parents and Robert."

"Really? So they don't know about this place?" Tsubaki asked.

"A lot of people don't. That's what makes it so easy to come here and just be alone," Bea said as she walked over to a pilar and leaned against it. Tsubaki walked over to her and lenaed next to her, his arm above her head.

"And what do you do here when you are alone?" he asked.

"I think," said Bea, "think about what it must be like to see a performance here when this stage was in its heyday and the sort of things that was shown. I'd love to have seen something like that here."

"Have you ever thought about asking the king if he could fix this place up so they could use it again?"

"A few times," Bea admitted, "but then, I'd risk loosing my secret place. A pleace I'm sure I'll need once Robert and I are married. But boy would it be amazing to see this place fix up and decent to put on something for people to see."

"Hmm," Tsubaki said as he looked around the theater, "it would be nice to see such a thing. What do you ever picture when you imagine such a thing."

"Lots of different things," said Bea, "I heard the last king who used this place as his source for entertainment would have competitions of who could put on the best performance of Romeo and Juliet since it was his and his wife's favorite Shakespeare play. That'd be kind of cool, have a competition of sorts"

"One of Romeo and Juliet maybe?" Tubaki asked.

"Maybe," said Bea, "or another local play."

"Still, Romeo and Juliet competition would be awesome to see I think," Tsubaki said as he walked away slowly. He surprised Bea as he started to quote from the play.

 _"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?"_

He turned around suddenly and came back to Bea, kneeling in front of her and taking her hand.

 _"It is the east and Juliet is the sun,"_ he kept saying as he kissed Bea's hand.

"Hmm," Bea gasped, trying hard to fight her blush, "Not bad. Could swoon the right girl off her feet with that type of performance."

"I am humbled by your praise my lady," said Tsubaki, bowing his head.

Bea giggled before looking around the stage some more, sighing. "I bet you would be amazing here on stage perfoming." She pulled her hand free and walked over to another part of the stage. "Could see you right here, with a the balcony all set up and the poor girl who would want to jump into your arms in the balcony. She'd probably be pregnant by the time the play is over."

Tsubaki snorted at her comment. "On what a tangled web we weave."

"That's not Shakespeare," said Bea.

"So?" said Tsubaki.

Bea snorted that time before sighing again, "too bad it'll never happen. I would love to see it happen. To see all the people in the costumes, reciting their lines. Hopefully in the same enthusiastic way you just did. To see it all come to life, wow, what a feeling!"

Tsubaki studied the woman as she spoke her heart out.

"You uh, interesting in acting?" he asked.

"No personally, myself. To be honest, I've always had a thing for directing. To see and control people in order to make something grand instead of being the one controlled for once."

"Like Robert?" Tsubaki asked.

"Not just him," said Bea, "my parents too. Even before Robert asked them if I could someday be his "wife" and "queen". As my father always put it, he intended to raise me as proper royal would raise their young."

"Dump them on a nanny and only see them during social events?" Tsubaki asked.

"Close enough," said Bea, "but also making sure I carry myself in the proper way, I interact with the proper people. You follow me right?"

"Yeah, I get it, learn to walk around with a book on your head," said Tsubaki.

"I had this sick feeling since I was little that I'd never have control over my own life. Even if Robert never asked my parents to marry me. And all because dad was obsessed with climbing the ranks of the royal ladder."

"Hmm, then it'll probably really suck for him if my sweet little sister decides to kick old Robbie aside for her right to the throne, huh?" said Tsubaki as he laid down and looked up towards the sky.

"Oh yes," said Bea as she joined him. "I actually have vague memories of him being all pissed off with Princess Yolanda's choice of a husband, Ema's father from Japan. I have a few memories of him griping about how unfair it was that he could just show up out of nowhere and suddenly be in a position to be one of the most powerful people in the country all by marrying the princess. Meanwhile, he was actually born into the royal family and no one even knows his name. The poor baby."

"Do you have any real memories of Ema's mother?" Tsubaki asked.

"Not too clear one. Just fragments here and there. I was really young when she left with her boyfriend. I don't think I even really understood what was going on at the time," Bea confessed, "but I will say this, this is a little gental force I've felt around your sister that I remember feeling anytime I was around her mother. They had that very much in common."

"Yes, I would imagine a trait like that would be something inherited rather than developed over time," Tsubaki said softly. Bea glanced over at him.

"You like her, don't you?" she asked.

"Well she is my sister," said Tsubaki.

"That's not what I mean," said Bea, "you want her the same way Romeo wanted Juliet, don't you?"

"It's complicated," said Tsubaki, "besides she kind of turn me along with most of our other brothers down."

"That was kind of stupid of," Bea said as she pushed herself up and leaned over Tsubaki, "if I had any chance with a guy, I'd jump on it first chance I got."

"And I'd welcomd it with pure delight," Tsubaki said. The next thing he and Bea knew, both were pulling the other close to them and smacking their lips together in a big sloppy kiss.


	35. Chapter 35

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ema woke up with a loud moan from the feeling of sunlight hitting her face.

'Morning already?' she thought as she sat up. 'it's so hard sometimes getting up out this lovely bed.'

She walked over to her vanity table and started brushing her own hair when there was a knock at her door.

"Princess are you awake?" came the usual call.

"Yes, I am, come in," Ema called back.

In walked Chrissy and the maid Jane.

"Good morning, Majesty," said Chrissy, "your grandfather wanted to know if you still had plans to visit the university today."

"Yes, yes I do," said Ema.

"Very good," Chrissy said before looking at Jane, "the blue outfit then."

"Yes ma'am," said Jane.

Ema wasn't sure if she was going to get used to Chrissy and or a maid helping her to decide what to wear for the day.

She wondered why royals had to have others pick out what she was supposed to wear.

Of course, it wasn't like they didn't have some very nice clothes for her to wear, right as Jane came in carrying a nazy blue blouse with a matching skirt.

"Standard university colors," Jane explained as helped prepare the outfirt for Ema to change into.

"You go to the university, don't you?" Ema asked.

"Yes, I'm in the royal work and education program. You sign up to work for the palace or some other memebers of the royal family and they pay for your tuition. It was started by King Stephon's mother mostly as way to help lower middle age kids get a better shot at attending college. Plus having "worked for royalty" looks good on a resume," said Jane.

"Is it a good program?" Ema asked.

"It's wonderful," said Jane, "you practically get free education plus the work experience. Also they pay you a minimum wage, so it's not like your a slave or something. My mother was even in the program and she always said it was a good experience for her."

"And this was all put together by grandfather's mother?" Ema asked.

"Mmm-hmm," said Jane, "and it's been very popular since."

Ema had to ponder what Jane just told her about her great-grandmother and the sort of things she had done. Made her wonder if she could ever make something successful like that happen. Like with the hospital project. Would it be a success or would it flop? She wonder what her Great-grandmother would be thinking right now, watching Ema trying to do such a thing.

'I wonder if there's any greatness in me like some of these famous queens in the past,' she thought as she finished getting dressed.

* * *

 _"Meow, Meow,"_

Natsume moaned as he opened his eyes and looked over the edge of the bed to see his cats meowing to be feed.

"Alright, alright," Natsume moaned as he managed to stretch out and put his feet down on the floor.

 _"Meow!"_

"I heard you the first 100 times," Natsume said as he reached down and stroked both Cat Tsubaki and Cat Azusa.

"They always like this in the morning?" Azusa asked from his bed groggy. His face buried in his pillow.

"Usually, yes..." Natusme started to say as he looked over towards Azusa's bed only to get distracted by what he saw in Tsubaki's bed. Or what he didn't see.

"Oh-no!" he moaned.

"What?" Azusa asked.

"Tsubaki's bed," said Natsume.

"What, what about it?" Azusa asked as he looked up from his pillow and over as well to realized why Natsume was upset. It was empty and un-disturbed.

"Oh god! Where do you supposed he is?!" Azusa asked as he burried his face back into his pillow.

"At the very least, hopefully not in Lady Beatrice's room!" said Natsume as he stood up and started to dress. "I don't have time for this! I'm supposed to meet some of the history professors today!"

"Don't worry, I'll find him, and hopefully before the king or his bodyguard find out about this," said Azusa.

Natsume sighed in frustration. "Or before Lord Robert! That'll be just what Ema needs," said Natsume.

Just there was a knock at the door.

Azusa and Natsume shared a disturbed look.

"Who is it?" Natsume asked as calmly as he could.

"I'm here with the cats' breakfast Master Natsume," a butler answered.

"Oh right, come in," said Natsume. The door opened and in walked a random butler with a tray of fancy looking cat food in equally splended looking dishes. This was the new norm for the cats since they arrived, practically having their own set of servants.

The butler walked over to the spot by the window and place the tray by the window and both cats dived right on in.

"Don't get too comfortable now. You won't keep getting this kind of treatment forever," said Natsume, "it's not like your permanent royals."

"Most cats just assume they are royalty no matter what sir," the butler joked as he stood up and bowed. It was then he too noticed Tsubaki's empty bed.

"Where is your other brother this morning?" he asked, "get up early?"

"Uh yeah," said Azusa quickly.

"Good for him, early morning rise can be good for the body," said the butler as he bowed again and walked out of the room calmly.

"We got to find him fast!" Azusa said as he dashed the closet to change.

"And when you do, bonk on the head for me!" Natsume insisted.

"Oh you can bet your sweet bottom I will!" said Azusa.

* * *

Both Yusuke and Futo woke up to the sound of their door opening and looked to see Ami walking in with a bright smile.

"Good morning Master Futo," she said cheerfully with an adorable smile.

"Good morning, looks like you're right on time," said Futo.

"I wouldn't want to disappoint you again Master Futo," said Ami as she set to work preparing Futo his clothes.

"Yes, I do so hate having to punish you," said Futo looking at his nails like it was nothing.

"Yeah I bet," muttered Yusuke as he sat up and started getting ready himself.

"Good morning Lords," Billy suddenly said as he walked into the room and bowed.

"You didn't knock and identity yourself!" Yusuke said sternly.

Billy cackle. "Very good," he said, "I was hoping you'd catch that. Anyway, the king would to ask you two gentelmen if you'd be interested in joing the princess in her trip to the university this morning. If not, we have lots more training to do."

"Uh, I think I'll go with Ema to the university," Yusuke decided quickly.

Billy chuckled some more. "Very good. And you Lord Futo?"

Futo looked towarss Ami, "anything exciting about this university?"

"Some," said Ami.

"Hmm, I'll go, but let me go in my own car, in case I get board and I wish to go do something more amusing," Futo declared.

"Yes sir of course," said Billy said in amusement as he walked.

"And you're coming with me of course," Futo said to Ami.

"Of course Master," said Ami.

"And you'll leave with me should I decide to go seek other forms of entertainment," Futo also declared.

"Very well," said Ami like it was nothing.

"Geeze, why not just put her on a leash?" Yusuke said.

"Hmm," Futo said as he walked over to Ami and pulled her close, and looked her over, "no, I couldn't do anything to that perfect neck." Ami had to blush.

"Oh god, how sick are you?!" Yusuke said.

* * *

Azusa stuck his head out of the room looking around with caution.

"Anyone out there?" Natsume asked as he joined him.

"I don't see anyone and I don't hear anyone else shouting about Beatrice missing, so hopefully that means we're safe for now," said Azusa, "I'll go try and see if I can find them on my own. You text me if anything new develops."

"Right, be careful," Natsume said as Azusa snuck out and hurried to the stairs.

Natsume quickly headed in the opposite direction and headed to another set.

He got there just as he saw Ema, Chrissy and Jane nearing it as well.

"Programming huh?" he heard Ema asked.

"Yes, it's just a desk job though. Nothing too fancy," Jane was saying, "but mother enjoys it."

"What do you hope to do once you graduate?" Ema asked.

"Possibly study up more on gardening. Get a job at one of Elence's more famous gardens as a care taker," said Jane. "My dream is to maybe grow a special rose I can enter in The Golden Maebe competition. It's the biggest flower competition in all lf Elence, and one of the biggest in the world. To just compete is an honor. They don't let just anyone in. So many people come from all over to participate."

"Wow," said Ema, "that does find amazing. I hope you make it there someday."

"You're very kind your majesty," Jane said bowing.

Just then the trio noticed Natsume near the stairs.

"Good morning Natsume," Ema called out.

"Good morning," Natsume called back as casual as he could.

"Were you still going to the university Master Natsume?" Chrissy asked.

"Uh, yes, I was hoping to meet some of the history professors there," said Natsume.

"Oh good, you can just ride with the princess then," said Chrissy.

"You're going to the university today?" Natsume asked Ema.

"Grandfather was talking about my education last night and we got on the subject of me visiting the university to see if I'd like to attend when I finish high school," said Ema.

"Oh, right," said Natsume, "I guess as the princess, it would be nice for you to attend the university of your homeland."

"Right," said Ema.

"But Masa, this is supposed to be a vacation isn't it? Why do I have to go to school while on vacation?!" everybody suddenly heard Wataru whining.

They looked to the sound of his voice and saw him, Masaomi and Ukyo coming from their room.

"It's not really school Wataru, it's just a little refresher to make sure you don't forget anything while you're here," Masaomi explained.

"I won't," Wataru insisted, as he folded his arms.

"Better safe than sorry," said Masaomi as he patted his hand, "besides it'll be nice to know you're being taken care of while I'm with Ukyo today helping."

Wataru moaned mad.

"Don't worry Wataru," Ema said kneeling down to her young brother's height, "they'll keep the classes to an hour a day in the morning and let you have the rest of the day to have fun."

"Just an hour?" Wataru asked.

"As long as it doesn't appear you need more," Masaomi agreed with a smile.

"Okay," Wataru gave in reluctantly.

* * *

Azusa slowly walked around the palace trying to figure out where is brother could have gone.

'Tsubaki, I swear to God, if you did anything wrong last night, I'll throw you back into the moat myself!' he thought frustrated as he walked outside, looking around in case Tsubaki and Bea had snuck out or maybe call him in private.

"Lord Azusa are you okay?" he suddenly heard a familiar voice asked.

He turned around and saw Natasha walking by with a backpack.

"Uh, hi morning," Azusa sputtered, "you just getting into work?"

"Yeah," Natasha said sounding a little confused and suspicious, "and what about you? What are you doing out here so early? You look upset. Did you like lose something?"

"You could say that," said Azusa.

"Oh, well, maybe I can help you find it," Natasha offered.

"Uh, that's not necessary," Azusa said quickly. He knew Natasha was still technically on Robert's side and if she found out his brother might be with Bea, Azusa couldn't be sure if word would get back to Robert.

"Are you sure? Maybe I can get another staff member to help you look," Natasha again offered.

"No! No! No other staff!" Azusa said with haste. "Uh, I mean, there's no need to worry anyone else about my problem."

Natasha eyed him.

"What's really going on?" she asked.

"It's not something you need to worry about," Azusa insisted.

"Are you sure? Come on, you got me to trust you. Why can't you trust me a little?" Natasha asked.

"It's just," Azusa tried hard to find a proper excuse. But he knew if he tried pushing Natasha away, what would stop her from going back to Robert more willingly?

"Do you promise not to tell Robert about this?" he asked her sternly.

"Of course," Natasha said sounding sincere.

Azusa motioned for her to come closer and whispered into her ear, "I think my brother's somewhere with Lady Beatrice."

"Oh shit!" Natasha said softly. She looked around cautiously before whispering into Azusa's ear, "there's an area near the older part of the castle, an undergrowth behind some Pink Maebe trees. For some reason Lady Beatrice likes to go there sometimes. No one really knows why, but when she goes there, you won't be able to find her again until she wants you to. If your brother's with her, it could be she took him there. You could try going to that area and waiting to see if they re-emerge there at some point. That's all I can offer."

"Thanks, that'll probably help," said Azusa.

"Just be lucky the staff knows not to bother Lady Beatrice until at least 10 when she stays here. It's sort of like an unspoken rule," said Natasha.

"10 you said?" Azusa asked, "thank goodness! That'll give me more time to find them!"

"I'll also see if I can get someone to guard her door just in case," Natasha said as she pulled out her phone.

"Huh?" said Azusa.

"Just because some of us are on Lord Robert's side, doesn't mean we don't help Lady Beatrice when it comes to letting her have some private time," Natasha explained a little cocky.

"Right," said Azusa as he hurried off.

 _'Can you gaurd Lady Beatrice's door for a while and not let anyone into the room?'_ Natasha texted.

 _'Yeah sure, I'm on it,'_ the receiver text back without any questions.

Natasha nodded in satisfaction.

'Let's hope nothing big comes from this,' she thought.

* * *

Bea moaned as she slowly sat up.

"Owe," she moaned as she rubbed her back, "I hate it when I fall asleep out here." She shivered a little at the early morning coldness.

She looked around and gasped when she suddenly remembered she hasn't slept out here alone last night. Tsubaki was sleeping next to her on the outdoor theater as well. He was lying peacefully next to her with a smile.

"Hey, hey wake up!" Bea said urgently as she shook him.

"Mmm, what?" Tsubaki said as he opened his eyes.

"Come on, we got to get back inside before someone noticed that at least I'm gone!" Bea insisted as she tugged at Tsubaki's arm.

"Oh, right," Tsubaki said as he stood up and help his own sore back. "Ah, that's a little painful. Can only imagine what my brothers are going to be like if they figure out that I was with all night. Even if nothing happened."

"Well, we did kiss," Bea teased as she headed towards the path.

"Hmm, nothing PG-13 happened," Tsubaki concluded as he followed quickly after her.

Bea giggled at his comment.

"I still had fun hanging out with you all night. Wish do it some more," she said.

She was a little startled by Tsubaki suddenly coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Maybe we can find a way," he whispered.

"If we do, we'll have to be super secret," Bea replied, still sounding interested.

"Oh, sounds intriguing!"

"What the?!" Bea shouted as she and Tsubaki came out from under the overgrowth to see Hikaru standing in front of them.

"And good morning to you as well," Hikaru said smugly.

"Hikaru! What are you doing here?!" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh, I just got back from spending the evening with Miss Heather Cook and was still so happy about the time I got to spend with her, I ended up wondering around the gardens when I heard some voices and was most curious who's they were," Hikaru said.

"You were out all night with what's her name, the prime minister's daughter?" Tsubaki.

"No way! You're bonking the prime minister's daughter?!" Bea asked.

"Heavens no! As a gentelman, I don't boink after the first date. I wait until at least the 3rd or 4th date. No, I just spent the night in her apartment talking and laughing and getting to know more about the lovely young lady. That's all," Hikaru explained before expanding his smirk, "you two on the other hand, I'm curious to know if something happened between you two. What was your name again my lady?"

"Beatrice,"

"That's right, the future queen of Elence pending Little Ema's desire to not take her place in line for the throne," said Hikaru, "I hope your future husband isn't too uptight on your choice of friends."

"Uh, well um," Bea and Tsubaki sputtered.

"Hmm?" Hikaru said, "well, in either case I hope I'm not keeping you from something important."

"He's right! I need to get at least get back to my room before I'm missed!" Bea said in a panic.

"Yeah, and I should find me a place to lay low until the heats off. I'm sure Azusa and Natsume have noticed I'm missing."

"Oh, why don't we ask him ourselves. I think I see him coming this way," said Hikaru.

"What?!" Tsubaki and Bea both shouted as the peeked out past the tree and saw Azusa coming towards them..

Bea grabbed Tsubaki by his shirt and pulled him back into the undergrowth.

"Hmm, where are you going?" Hikaru asked.

"Hikaru?" Azusa said when he saw his brother standing by the tree, "what are you doing here?"

"Hmm, just exploring the gardens, enjoying some of the interesting things to see," said Hikaru a little smug.

"Okay," said Azusa, "um listen, you haven't seen Tsubaki around at all have you? Maybe with a girl?"

"Oh god! Is your brother a rat?" Bea whispered in a panic.

"Not really," Tsubaki started to say, "but then again...,"

"Oh no, haven't seen anyone running around," said Hikaru.

"Damn it!" Azusa muttered, "well if you do see him, make sure he gets back to his room fast! Before the king finds out he was out all night!"

"Of course, say, who was that, that just walked past?" Hikaru asked looking over Azusa's head.

"Where?" Azusa said as he turned and ran off.

"Thanks Hikaru," Bea said as she and Tsubaki came back out from their hiding place.

"For what?" Hikaru asked.

"For covering for us," said Bea.

"I don't recall covering for you per say," said Hikaru.

"What?" Bea asked.

"Let's just move!" Tsubaki insisted as he pushed her along back towards the palace, "it's best not to question is actions!"

The two hurried back into the castle and up the stairs, coming first to Bea's room where a maid was standing gaurd.

"Stay back!" Bea said, pushing Tsubaki away and approching the maid, "you watching my door?"

"Was asked to by Natasha," said the maid.

"Natasha?" Bea and Tsubaki both found themselves saying out loud.

"You good now?" the maid asked.

"Yes, you can go," Bea said as she managed to steer the maid in the opposite direction where Tsubaki was hiding.

"No problem," said the maid.

Once she was gone, Tsubaki ran past Bea, but managed to stop and give Bea a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll definitely have to try something like this again!" he said as he hurried to his own room.

Bea giggled and blushed deep red, not able to hide the happiness she was feeling at that moment.

* * *

 _'Lady Beatrice is safe back in her room,'_

Natasha breathed a sigh of relief as she read the text.

'Good' she thought as she headed out of the stables' changing area.

She stopped however when she saw Azusa slumping in as well.

"What's wrong now?" she asked.

"I couldn't find them!" Azusa said, "I think one of my other brothers sent me on a wilde goose chase to stall for them!"

"He must have, since I was just told Lady Beatrice is back in her room," said Natasha.

"Oh, really?" Azusa moaned. He groaned in frustration, "I'm still going to kill him."

"I can help if you need me to," Natasha offered, patting a nearby horse.

"Let me get back to you on that," said Azusa as he walked out of the stables, "but thanks for all the help just the same."

"No problem," Natasha said as she started to get back to work.

Both shared a mutual smile of respect before Azusa walked out completely.

* * *

"Wataru, don't be so down," King Stephon kept encouraging, "you'll love Lord Markus' niece. She's a delightful young woman."

"I just don't want to go to school while I'm on vacation!" Wataru complained.

"Oh, do it for me, the king. I want you to be the smartest boy ever. You wouldn't want to disappoint me, the king, would you?" Stephon asked.

"I guess not," Wataru said, "for you your majesty."

"Thank you," said Stephon satisfied.

"Nice guilt trip, Yusuke said.

"Royalty excel in guilt tripping," said Stephon.

"Good morning," Bea said as she came into the dinging room.

"Lady Beatrice, good morning," said Stephon, "are you feeling better?"

"Yes, much," said Bea as she took a seat.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Stephon asked.

"Not yet, but we'll see. Maybe one of Princess Ema's brothers might need a guide somewhere," said Bea.

"We'll see," said Stephon.

"Good morning," Tsubaki said as he came in and also took a seat, near Natsume. Natsume cast him a disapproving look before he started texting on his phone to Azusa.

' _Tsubaki's back, along with Lady Beatrice. I think we're in the clear'_

 _'Yeah, I know, but thanks,'_ Azusa texted back right as he came in.

"Good morning," he said as well, taking his place near Tsubaki. He also gave his twin a disapproving look.

"Good to see you made it breakfast this morning Tsubaki," Azusa muttered.

"Yes, we weren't sure if you would make it!" said Natsume.

"Thank you," said Tsubaki calmly.

"Not feeling not too good this morning Tsubaki?" Ema asked overhearing the triplets' conversation.

"Of course I am," said Tsubaki, "nothing to worry about."

"Good to hear, Tsubaki," Stephon said.

However, he motioned Richard closer to him.

"When you get a chance, get me Tsubaki alone. Without Ema or her other brothers knowing. I'd like to have a few words with him!"


	36. Chapter 36

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Are you sure you want to study there in Elence, Iori?" Miwa asked over the phone.

"I think it would be a good opportunity for me mother," Iori explained, "especially if I am to become a good botanist someday. I've seen the campus and looked at a lot of the programs and classes they offere there. Elence is the biggest flower growth and distributor in the world. Many people come here to study botany."

He heard his mother give off a heavy sigh, "well, alright. If that's what you want. You did always want to study abroad after all. You let me know what I need to do with the finacial details when they come up and any other important functions you may need me to help with."

"Thank you mom," said Iori.

"And let me know if you need help with any living situation," said Miwa.

"You know this may sound crazy, but I wouldn't be surprised if the king agrees to let me stay at the palace the way he's taken to all of us," Iroi.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, dear. Given his nephew and all," said Miwa.

"I understand mom, but don't worry. I was going to try and find my own living place," Iori said, "speaking of which, I should go. The car to the school should be leaving soon."

"Okay take care. Call me later," Miwa said as shs and Iori hung up. Just as Iori turned his phone off, there was a knock at the door.

"Master Iori, are you almost ready to go? Princess Ema and your other brothers are near ready," came Jane's voice.

"I'm coming," Iori said as he opened the door and smiled at her. He noticed she herself was now dressed in normal clothes and carrying a book bag.

"Are you on duty?" he asked.

"Yes and no," Jane explained, "I have to get to my classes on campus and the princess was nice enough to let me ride with her in her limo. So I changed early into my school clothes even though I'm still on duty."

"Oh, I see," said Iori, "I myself have just gotten done with speaking to my mother about transferring to Elence University."

"Oh wonderful," said Jane, "do you think you'd like to join the student work program as well?"

"The what?" Iori asked.

"The student work program," Jane said as she explained to Iori again.

"Hmm, maybe I should look into that," said Iori, "it'd probably be a good work experience."

Jane nodded her head eagerly in agreement.

"So what do you study at university?" Iori asked.

"Botany mostly," said Jane, "like a great portion of the student body."

"That's why I'm hoping to study," Iori joked, "surprised?"

"Not too much," Jane joked back with a chuckle.

Soon the two were at the front hallway where the group of Ema, Yusuke, Natsume Futo and Ami, who was also now in casual clothes, all waiting with Stephon wishing Ema good luck for the day. Masaomi and Ukyo were standing behing the king as well. So were Billy, Chrissy, Richard and few other guards.

"I hope you seriously enjoy your vist," Stephon was telling her.

"I'm getting more excited for the idea," said Ema.

"The king's right Ema, you'll love the campus and everything about it," Iori said, "I actually just got done talking to mom about attending. I'll be starting the enrollment process today."

"You are? How wonderful!" Stephon said, "make sure to tell me if there's anyway I can be of help my boy."

"Thank you your majesty," said Iori, "but I think I can handle most of it on my own."

"None the less, don't hesitate to let me know if we may offer assistance. That includes letting you live in the palace while you attend school," Stephon insisted.

"Thank your majesty, I shall," Iori thanked the king as the group all headed out. Billy and Richard left with themas well as two extra guards.

"Richard, look after Ema while you're out," Stephon said seriously.

"I will your majesty, you have my word," Richard assured him.

"Wait," the group suddenly geard Subaru call out as he came dashing down the stairs. He made sure to bow to the king as he passed.

"Joing us are you Master Subaru?" Richard asked.

"Yes, sorry I'm late, couldn't find my water bottle. I wanted to see the sports program," said Subaru, "if that's alright."

"No it's fine, maybe we can finally have our match," said Richard sounding amused of the idea.

Subaru nodded in agreement as everyone left.

"And now I beleive it's your gentelmen's turn to be off?" Stephon asked looking at Masaomi and Ukyo.

"Yes, got to get to the house of council to work on that hospital project," said Ukyo.

"I think Ema's really excited about this," said Stephon, "even if she goes to Japan after all of this is done, I'm sure she'll be happy with the notion of she did something good for her home country if this is a success."

"All the more reason we have to work hard to make sure it is for her," said Ukyo.

Just then the palace doora opened and in walked Lord Markus along with a young girl no older than 20 with pale yellow, almost white hair.

"Good morning your majesty," Markus said as he bowed, along with the girl.

"Good morning, I see you brought young Lady Sophie," said Stephon.

"Your Majesty," Sophie said bowing again.

"This young woman will be fulfilling the position of Wataru's tutor," Stephon told Masaomi and Ukyo, "she's Markus' great-neice and student-teacher."

"Nice to meet you," said Masaomi.

"Thank you, I will do my best for your little brother," said Sophie.

"Has someone summoned the boy?" Stephon asked.

"Found him," an old butler said with a slight smirk as he led Wataru into the main hallway, "caught him trying to sneak out to the stables."

"Wataru," both Masaomi and the king scolded together. Stephon actually chuckled at it.

"I just wanted to see Wind Storm," Wataru muttered.

"And you will in time, but for now, say hello to your tutor Lady Sophie," said Stephon.

"Hello Wataru, I hope you and I can be good friends," said Sophie.

Wataru looked at her a little stunned.

"You're pretty!" he declared.

"Oh, thank you," Sophie said with a slight blush.

"Sophie, why don't you take Wataru to the library and begin his lessons?" Markus suggested.

"Yes, Uncle," said Sophie, "come on Wataru, let's hurry and go. The sooner we do, the sooner you can go see your horse."

"Oh, there's no rush," Wataru said weakly as he followed behing Sophie almost in a daze.

"Oh dear, I do believe Wataru has a little crush on your neice Markus," Stephon teased.

"Ah, happens almost everywhere she goes," Markus said with a chuckle.

"At least he's not grumpy about it now," said Masaomi.

Both he and Ukyo bowed to the king before walking out.

"Look at you, acting like the family man," Markus said with an amusing tone.

"This feels great Markus," Stephon declared, "I feel so much more alive now with Ema and her brothers here together! It's incredible! It's almost as though I've finally gained that big family Wilma and I wanted so badly!"

"That's wonderful," Markus congratulated him, "if only she could be here to enjoy it as well."

"She'd be tickled pink!" Stephon said, "of course, with a big family, comes the cons as well. Like say taking serious actions against one when they don't do as you ask."

Markus chuckled, "well no one ever said being a family is easy."

"Yes, but this has to be done," Stephon insisted nodding to Chrissy who nodded and walked off.

* * *

Louis sat up in his bed and stretched. He gave off a happy and satisfied moan.

"You sound happy this morning," said Hailey from his dresser.

"I feel better and that always put me in a good mood," said Louis. He looked at his clock, "oh maybe that's why. It's so late in the morning."

"You are more welcome to sleep in I'm sure," said Hailey.

"Thank you Young Hailey," said Louis as he got up and dressed. He outstretched his hand for Hailey to leap to and run up his arm to his shoulder.

"So Hailey, do you know anything about hairstyles?" Louis asked.

"Not really, I'm a squirrel," said Hailey, "but I can learn."

"Good, because there's a few people I still owe a haircut to from yesterday," said Louis.

"Just don't overdo it, you wouldn't want to worry the king or his granddaughter again," said Hailey.

"No, of course not," said Louis. He patted Hailey's head as he kept walking. "Now, let's see who can I talk to about getting set up."

"So am I correct in assuming that you are the at the top of your class, Wataru?" he suddenly heard a sweet and kind voice from below.

Louis looked over the railing and saw Wataru walking with a strange woman with plae hair.

"Oh my, what an unique color hair," said Louis, "can only imagine how lovely I could style it."

"That's Sophie Arku, the daughter of Wendy Arku, Lord Markus' neice," Hailey told him.

"Oh, so she's another relative?" Louis asked.

"Not exactly," said Hailey, "she's only Lord Markus' neice by marrige. His wife, Lady Henrietta and Sophie's grandmother were sisters. She and Sophie's grandfather died when Wendy was a child so Lord Markus and Lady Henrietta adopted her and raised her as their own, along side their own children. And then when Wendy was all grown up, she and her husband's jobs took them away from home quite often. So Lord Markus and his wife looked after Sophie a lot growing up."

"Oh, so she has a little understanding of being raised by foster parents?" Louis said out loud as he hurried down after the pair.

Sofia turned around at the sound of Louis' approach and stopped when she saw him.

"Are you, Louis? Walter and Georgette's son?" she asked.

"Yes, hello," said Louis kindly.

"Louis, what are you doing here?" Wataru asked cautiously, holding Sophie's hand.

"Sorry, I was just introducing myself to the young lady," said Louis.

"She's my teacher! Go away!" Wataru snapped.

"Wataru!" Sophie said.

"Don't worry, I won't interfere with your lessons Wataru. I'm sorry to say this but I was just captivated by Lady Sophie's hair. It's very lovely," said Louis.

"How did you know my name?" asked Sophie before she cast a glance at Hailey. "Oh you have a squirrel too. And I take it you can speak to them?"

"Yes, she sort of attached herself to me last night," Louis said patting her.

"Oh you have a pet squirrel like Big Sister! I want to see!" Wataru insisted as he manged to pluck Hailey from Louis' shoulder.

"Wataru, careful with her. She's feisty. Took on full grown man yesterday," said Louis.

"Don't worry," Hailey assured as she kindly rubbed against Wataru's cheek, "he doesn't look dangerous to me."

"Was she talking to you?" Sophie asked.

"Oh yes," said Louis.

"I always thought it was cute to see Uncle Markus talk to them," said Sophie, "I wish I could understand them."

Louis nodded. "Lady Sophie, may I ask you something? After you are done with Wataru's classes, may I have a chance to style your hair?"

"My hair?" Sophie said feeling it.

"I would enjoy styling it," said Louis.

Sophie blushed again, "sure, when I'm done with Wataru's session."

"But, we don't have to rush it right?" Wataru asked.

Both adults looked at her.

"Well see," said Sophie, "it depends on how much teaching I think you need."

"Oh I need lots of help!" Wataru insisted.

Sophie giggled as she and Wataru walked onward to the library.

"I wonder if your little brother has a crush on Lady Sophie," said Hailey.

"I beleive so," said Louis, "she does seem like a lovely young lady."

* * *

Stephon sighed as he sat in his office looking towards the window as the door opened.

"Found him," said Chrissy as she led Tsubaki in.

"Thank you, leave us be, please," said Stephon.

Chrissy walked out and shut the door.

"Sit down Tsubaki," Stephon instructed. Tsubaki quickly did as he was told.

"Tsubaki, I'll admit there are things that happen in my palace that can and will get past me. However, I'm not a simpleton. I can tell when things happen, such as you spending alone time with Lady Beatrice!"

"Oh crud," Tsubaki muttered.

"Tsubaki, let be frank. I don't deny it's a little unfair what the poor woman is facing in regards to being promised to Robert. Be that as it may though, she is still promised to Robert and there's little I can do stop it. There are things I can control and even if it seems unfair, one of those things is controlling on who she is around. And I don't want to abuse my power as king, but I will if I think it's for the best. So that why I want to at least ask now, please don't see Lady Beatrice anymore, especially alone."

Tsubaki sighed.

"Your Majesty, please rest assured, nothing is happening between the two of us," said Tsubaki, "we're just friends."

"Friends?" Stephon said, "and is it normal for a guy and girl friend to spend the whole night together alone?"

"Well, I guess," said Tsubaki.

Stephon sighed, "Tsubaki, I'm not trying to be rude or cruel. But if word were to get out that you are spending time alone with Bea, it would be seen as a scandal regardless! And I don't want that, especially if it could get Ema involved! And with you as her brother and getting caught with Bea, you can rest assured she'd be caught up in the aftermath."

"I understand," Tsubaki admitted, "I'll do my best not to be alone with Bea anymore."

"Thank you," said Stephon, "I'm sorry about this. You are free to go."

"Uh, actually your majesty, can I ask you a question?" Tsubaki spoke up.

"By all means," said Stephon.

"Do you remember ever hearing about a type of Shakespeare competition here in the palace?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh yes, King Fredrik the 9th use to have them for his wife. They were real popular back in the day," said Stephon with a smile.

"Would you ever want to consider doing one again?" Tsubaki asked.

Stephon's eyes widen at Tsubaki's request.

"You'd want to do a Shakespeare competition?" he asked.

"I think it would be great. You could even try building an outdoor theater like the ones they use to have," Tsubaki insisted.

Stephon thought about it. "I suppose, it might be nice and I am a little softy when it comes to letting you gentelmen find something you'd like to do while you're here. Let me think on it for a while."

"Thank you your majesty," Tsubaki said as he bowed, "and don't worry, I'll honor your request in regards to Lady Bea.

"Thank you," said Stephon, "I'd hate to have to assign you a personal guard."

"Yes, of course," Tsubaki said as he snuck out. He did smile with pride however.

'Even if we can't hang out, at least I can help her do something enjoyable in her life for once,' he thought.

* * *

Ema sat inmiddle of the limo's group as she tried looking out the window to get a better look at Elence. She remembered how she hadn't really paid attention when she visit the House of Council, but now, she had a good chance to really see the place she was apparently princess of. The place, had her mother and father made it back, she would one day be ruling.

From what she could see, it was actually a beautiful and peaceful place to live. The people driving or walking past were going about their day-to-day lives without looking like anything was wrong.

"Richard, do you know if Elence is doing well with it's economy and environments?" she suddenly asked.

""Oh the environment here in Elence is superb," Richard said, "they have to if they want to maintain its main source of income, flower and gardening around the world. As for the economy, it's been thriving for the most part since after WW2. King Albert and your grandfather, along with the several different prime ministers we've had over the years have done well to keep people happy and prosperous."

"Do you think Robert will keep that up once he's king?" Ema asked slightly worried.

Richard sighed, "we'll see, we'll see. He may keep doing what your grandfather is doing or try his own way that helps."

"You don't think he's going to though, do you?" Yusuke asked.

"I didn't say that," Richard said in an overly sarcastic voice looking away and tapping his nose.

"Well maybe he'll surprise us all and be a good king?" Ema said timidly.

"Yeah or have a heart attack right before he's crowded," muttered Billy.

"Now that would surprise ua," said Yusuke.

"Could Robert be overthrown?" Ema asked.

"Yes, if every member of Parliament and the House of Council votes unanimously to have him removed from the throne. Then if that happens, they can help the royal family select a new ruler or, again it'll have to be unanimous, they can vote to dissolve the monarch all together."

"Dissolve the monarch?" Ema sputtered. For some reason the idea of that happening disturbed her. Like she didn't want to think her mother and grandfather's legacy be dissolved, even if it meant Robert wouldn't be in control.

"Ah, looks like we'll be at the university soon," said Richard suddenly looking out the windwo.

Ema, Yusuke, Futo Subaru, and even Natsume moved towarss a window in the car to get a look. They were on a road, driving to a gate with two openings, one for going in, the other going out. Separating the two roads was a tall bronze statue of a man dressed in uniform complete with sword and his hand on his jacket and a serious face.

"Is that another king?" Natsume asked about the statue.

"King Fredrik the 6th, the official founder of the university," said Richard.

"The offcial founder?" Yusuke asked.

"Well there's some debate as to who actually founded the university and or who got it to be as successful as it is now among some of the other former kings and even other offcials of the country. It's just certain circumstances led to Fredrik the 6th getting the main credit," Richard explained.

"Am I still a decadent from him? Or was there some sort of change between him and I?" Ema asked.

"No, you're a decadent from him. Way down the line though," said Richard.

"I wonder how he'd feel about me? Especially being half Japanese," said Ema.

"Don't worry about that," Richard insisted as the car kept driving.

The university looked amazing to say the least. So many big building and wings with all sorts of students walking around or hanging out together. Not to mention a few things of art work scattered around on the grounds. But what really stood out was how many different flower beds and gardens of the most unique and beautiful plant life Ema had ever seen.

As the limo pulled up closer to the biggest building on campus, several passersby started to notice the limo and started to follow it on foot, eager to see who was inside.

"Do they know this is a royal limo?" Natsume asked.

"Oh yeah, it has the marks to identify it as such. Of courseil, I tried using the less visible limo but it looks like it might not have gone unnoticed," said Richard.

"Yeah, there's even a big crowd at the building waiting for us," Subaru mentioned.

"Must be the dean and a few other higher up staff," said Richard as the car came to a stop.

"Don't get out until I tell you it's safe Princess," Richard ordered as he got out of one door and Billy got out of another. Ema could also see the driver and two other guards in the front seat get out as well. She watched as Billy and the other two gaurds seem to joing the school security on crowd control, ushering a lot of people back and away from the car until the area was clear enough. It was then the chauffeur opened the door.

"You may come out now Princess," said Richard. Ema slowly crawled to the door and let Richard help her out. The minute she was standing upright on the sidewalk, she heard screams and shouts.

"It's her! The princess!"

"Princess Emma in person!"

"Oh my God, Princess Emma!"

"Hey Princess! Look this way!"

"Hey Princess, are you going to school here?!"

"What are you going to take?!"

Princess are you single?!"

Ema sheepishly waved to the people as she walked by and her brothers were able to get out of the limo as well. That got a louder screem from the crowd.

"Oh my God! Look at those handsome guys!"

"I heard she had a couple of stepbrothers! Think those are them?!"

"Does she have some stepsisters too?" someone asked most likely referring to Ami and Jane.

Suddenly the screams got even louder.

Ema turned around to see what the problem was and realized Futo had gotten out.

"Futo!"

Futo!"

"Futo Asahina!"

"Oh my god!"

"This is going to be a day no one here is ever going to forget," Jane said out loud.

"Yeah, looks like," said Iori with a chuckle.

Ema turned her attention to the orginal group of people who had been waiting for her. A middle aged man, wearing a light gray suit walked up to Ema slowly and bowed.

"Princess Emma, welcome to Elence University," he said, "I'm Dean Shrouder, and it's an honor to have you here with us today."

"Thank you," said Ema.

"Allow me to introduce you to some of the other staff and then show you around the school your mother, grandfather and many more before them studied and learned to become the great leaders of Elence we all know and adore."

"I appreciate that," said Ema, "it'll be nice to learn more of my roots."

"Indeed," said Dean Shrouder.

"May some of my brothers be allowed to explore on their own?" Ema asked.

"Of course of course," said the dean, "just be careful."

"Can you tell me where the history building is? I actually have an appointment with a Professor Smith?" Natsume asked.

"Oh yes," said one of the other staff members meeting Ema, "just take the first pathway to your left behind the administration building and stay on it until you come to a yello brick building with a big number 12 on it. You can't miss it."

"Thank you," said Natsume.

"Good luck Natsume,' said Ema.

"And where's the sports complex?" Subaru asked.

"Oh, it's on the other side of the campus," said the dean, "I can call for someone to get a cart to drive you over there."

"No that's fine, I could use the walk," Subaru insisted as he walked on.

"You'll know it when you see it, I promise," said Dean Shrouder.

"Thank you," Subaru called back as he walked on more.

"And I need to go get started on enrollment," Iori said.

"Oh, planning on studying here are we?" Dean Shrouder said.

"Allow me assist you personally," another member of the welcoming committee said as he walked over to Iori and led him in.

"Yes, Dr. Wilton will take good care of your brother, your highness," Dean Shouder assured Ema, "now, on with the tour."

"Thank you," said Ema, feeling eager to see what else Elence had to show her.


	37. Chapter 37

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Let's get you and your brothers into the building and away from this mob!" Dean Shouder said as another staff memeber open the door for Ema and her party and hurried her inside.

"Thank you," said Ema as she hurried inside and saw the interior design of the administration building. It was quiet grand with a marble floors, a long red carpets with several godlen flower pots all along it, each with its own unique bouquet.

To her left Ema could see a proud picture of her grandfather in his full kingly attire.

"What a lovely building," Ema complemented as she walked down the carpet

"Yes, first impressions are everything," said Dean Shrouder.

"Got enough flowers?" Futo muttered.

"Shut-up! It's the backbone of the economy," Yusuke snapped through his gritted teeth.

"Whatever," said Futo.

Ema meanwhile stopped and took a closer a one of the bouquet.

"Are these done by some of the students here?" she asked, taking a quick wiff.

"Oh yes, every month, students are allowed to present a slef-made bouquet to the administration to display here," Dean Shrouder explained as he continued to lead Ema along. "Now this particular building is one of the older buildings here on campus, being built around WW1...,"

"Oh god this is going to take be so long and boring isn't it?" Futo muttered as he looked around, "hey what happened to the other girl that came with us? What's her name?"

"Jane?" Ami said, "most likely she had to get to class. She is a student here after all."

"Hmm," Futo said before leaning closer to Ami, "how can _we_ get away from here?"

"Uh, well," Ami sputtered looking between the grouo with Ema, and the crowd still gathered outside trying to look in.

"Hang on, I got this," Futo said as he grabbed Ami's arm and made a big deal of moving to the left away from the carpet.

Lots of the crowd outside quickly started to move to the left as well.

"Futo Asahina's heading to the left exit!" a few were heard shouting.

"Master Futo, did you hear?!" Ami said in a panic, only to have Futo make a sharp turn and head out the way he ans Ami had come in through, blending into the crowd themselves. He guided Ami through, until they were able to sneak away from the crowd and head off on their own.

"So, where are we going Master Futo?" Ami asked as she and Futo finally managed to walk on in peace, Futo making sure to put in his sunglasses to hid his appearance.

"I don't know, you're the local, show me around," said Futo as he tugged her along.

"Well, do you think you'd like to see the music wing?" Ami suggested.

"Hmm, I guess," Futo said as it was nothing as kept pulling Ami along.

* * *

Natsume walked along the path as instructed, doing his best to dodge a few people who would stop and gawk at him.

I'm becoming a sideshow almost, like Futo!' he thought annoyed. Soon he came across the brick building with the big number 12 on it.

Just as he neared the doors, a man came stumbling out, holding several books and muttering to himself.

"Oh dear me! Oh dear, dear! How could I have forgotten about this lecture! Oh dear too much to do these too much to do and the princess coming and all!"

He brushed past Natsume without even looking at him.

'If he was supposed to be a part of Ema's welcoming committee, he's already late,' Natsume thought as he entered the history hall. He looked at his note of instructions and headed to some of the office doors until he came to ine clearly labled PROFESSOR SMITH.

Natsume knocked at the door which was suddenly yanked open by a pretty young woman who looked annoyed. Something looked familiar.

"What?!" What?! What?!" shs snapped, "did my father forget another lecture?! Forget to to turn in the term papers? Forget to grade them?! WHAT?!"

"Uh, I'm here to see Professor Smith? I'm Natsume Asahina? From the palace?" Natsume said.

"Oh no!" moaned the woman a she walked into office. Natsume poked his head and saw one of the messiest offices he had ever seen with nearly every space covered with piles of books and paper that stretched to the ceiling. In the center was a huge desk with a few dozen book shelves where the woman was busy flipping through several papers.

"I've told dad he needs to be more orginized!" she was saying angry to herself a she dug through the papers.

"Is there a problem?" Natsume asked as he slowly walked into the room.

"Yeah, my dad can't orginize worth shit! Which is so ironic since he's the second leading historian in the country!" the woman muttered.

"You're his daughter?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah, Emily Smith, Professor Terrence Smith's daughter and assistant," the woman explained, as she kept digging through her sheets of papers, "ah, here we go!" She looked at Natsume, seeming to calm down.

"Sorry, Dad has a habbit of over scheduling and double booking himself with so many things. He couldn't remember if he had a lecture today or the meeting with you, so he accidentally booked both at the same time. And do make things worse I think he was supposed to be among the welcoming committee for Princess Emma."

"Ema," Natsume said softly.

"Sorry? Emily asked.

"Her name, the princess's name, is Ema, not Emma," Natsume corrected her.

"Really?" said Emily, thinking about it, "I guess that makes sense, she is from Japan after all. Anyway, Dad left me a few notes to help you in case today was the day you were to come see him. Follow me."

She led him out of the office and down the hallway.

"So, are you a historian as well?" Natsume asked.

"I'm still working on my bachelor's degree, and then hopefully I'll get my doctrine," said Emily, "that's how I'm able to help dad out so much. Trust me he needs it."

"Yes, I'm assuming he was the man I passed on my way in," said Natsume as Emily finally led him into a storm room filled with books.

"Dad had picked out a few books that told some of our folk lord that most citizens would recognize and enjoy in whatever kind of game you may invent," Emily said as she started going around and pulling off different books off the self, placing them in Natsume's hand.

"Thank you for your time with this," said Natsume.

"Not at all, sometimes things like games and books are what keep old time stories alive," said Emily grabbing another book.

"Forgive me, but I can't help but think you look like someone who I've met before," Natsume mentioned as he did his best to balance the books piling up in his hands.

"Is that some lame pick up line or something?" Emily asked a little annoyed.

"No, you serious remind me of someone, I think it was the diplomat that help escort us here from Japan," said Natsume.

"Diplomat?" Emily fished around, "Elizabeth?"

"Yes, that was her name," Natsume concur.

"Oh yeah, she's my half-sister," said Emily.

"Oh I see," said Natsume, "she made it seemed like she didn't have much of a family."

"Well, to be fair, she never got along well with our mother. After her dad left, I guess there was some sort of shift between them that never improved over the years. She kind of ways tried to distance herself and I guess diplomatic work gave her what she really wanted," Emily explained.

"Hmm, I see," said Natsume.

"I envey her a little, having the ability to go off when she wants, not feel tied down," said Emily, anyway," she turned back to her book gathering when she picked up a big thick one with a red cover, "ah this was one of my favorite as a kid! So many amazing stories about knights and princess in it!"

"That could be helpful," said Natsume.

"What kind of game are you hoping to do anyway?" Emily asked as she help lead Natsume out of the storage room, taking a few books back.

"Not sure yet, the king just request I base it on Elence in some way. And if it's successful, I may be able to do some more," Natsume explained.

"Oh, I can think of some who would love a game based out of Elence," said Emily. She stopped just short of her father's office.

"Do you want to actually go to the lounge to loom these over? So we have more room?" she asked.

"Good idea," Natsume agreed, and the two walked down together.

* * *

Subaru walked down his own path, eyeing and examining the campus as he passed them.

'I suppose it doesn't seem too different from the campus at home,' he thought. Soon he saw a building that was labled Swim House and figured he was coming among the sports section of the campus. He passed by other buildings and feilds that were obvious for sports players and recreation.

He paused for a moment when he passed by a pasture where he saw a few students riding around on horses, jumping over hurdles and for some reason it made him think of Rose. She did say that she was on the school's riding team.

'If I went to school here, I'd be going to school with her, wouldn't I?' he thought, though he didn't understand why the idea was crossing his mind.

"So is she still here?" he suddenly heard a nearby student asking. He glanced over and saw two boys his age walking past in gym outfits.

"Yeah, I can't imagine she'd leave so quickly," said the other.

"Do you think they'd have to up security if she started to study here? The first was asking.

"Dad said they wasn't too big of chaos when her mother attended," said the second.

"Excuse me?" Subaru spoke up. The two boys looked at him.

"Hey aren't you one of the princess' brothers?" the first asked.

"Yes, um, do you know where the basketball stadium is?" Subaru asked.

"Oh we're heading there ourselves, we'll show you," the first boy offered as they walked down with him.

"So you any good?" the second asked.

"I play on my home team back in Japan," said Subaru.

"You thinking about transferring here to Elence?" the first boy asked.

"Oh I can't say for sure. I know one of my brothers has decided he wants to," said Subaru.

"Is not thay new popular idol is it?" one of the boys asked.

"No, another one," said Subaru.

"Oh, well probably just as well," the boy replied. Subaru merely nodded as the finally came across a big yellow stadium with big windows all around the front with big Venus Flytrap painted on the side.

"What's with the plant?" Subaru asked about the painting.

"Our mascot, we're known as the FlyTraps," said one of his escorts as they showed him the door and led him in. Subaru followed them until they came to the basketball court were a few other boys were already practicing with a coach looking on.

"Come on, come on lets gets some hustle!" the coach shouted before he noticed the group, "James, Elrick, you're late! Get going!"

"Sorry coach," both boys said as they made a mad dash to the locker room doors.

"And who are you?" the coach asked.

"Subaru Asahina," Subaru introduce himself.

"And you are because?" the coach asked, "if you're here for tryouts, they're in the afternoon."

"Oh, I'm not here for that. At least I don't think. I just wanted to see this place while I'm here visiting," said Subaru.

"Wait, are you one of the brothers of the princess or something?" the coach asked.

"Yes,' Subaru said.

"Oh, and you play?" the coach asked.

"Yes, back on my own team in Japan," said Subaru.

"You any good?" the coach kept asking.

"Yes, I'm highly skilled," said Subaru.

"Want to show us a little of what you got?" the coach offered.

"Sure, Subaru agreed as he came down onto the court.

"Stewart," the coach called out. A player immediately threw Subaru a ball. Subaru dribbled it around before going to make a shot.

"Nice," the coach praised, "think you can go up against one of my boys?"

"Uh sure, I'll try," said Subaru.

"Good," said the coach, "Stewart!"

The boy ran up to Subaru and tried to block him. Subaru was able to bounce the ball around him before brushing past and making another basket.

"Hmm, you got some mad skills kid," the coach said as he walked over to Subaru and shook his hand, "what was your name again?"

"Subaru Asahina."

"Names Holly, Pete Holly. And I'd like to say if you'd want to try out for my team, I'd gladly take you," the coach.

"Thank you sir," said Subaru.

"Let me know if you'd like to try out. We may not have had a championship team in few years but who knows, with you on the team we might have one again."

"Was that when Richard was on the team?" Subaru asked.

"Oh yeah, you would know Richard since you're the princess's brother huh?" said coach Holly, "yeah he was our last great star. So, do you think you'd like to consider joing the FlyTraps?"

"I will definitely consider it sir, thank you," said Subaru, "do you mind if I were to walk around the stadium?"

"Not at all, especially if it helps you make up your mind," Coach Holly insisted.

"Thanks again," said Subaru as he walked towards the exit.

"Alright, come on guys, let's get back to work," he heard Holly call out to his players, "no pain no gain! Let's go!"

Subaru walked around the hallways of the arena, stopping to look at some of the trophy cases and framed pictures hung around the walls.

He stopped when he came across a peculiar display case that looked like it was dedicated to Richard himself. A signed basketball, an old sports jacket with Richard's last name on the back, a few team picture, one picture of Richard with his jackey and a medal and some of him playing.

Subaru felt a little impressed with everything shown about Richard as a basketball player.

It gave him an urge to somehow reach such high praise for himself someday, maybe even impress Ema and Rose.

'Wonder if I were to play here if I could really rise high,' he thought. Then he gave off a sigh. 'There I go again, hero worshiping like I did with Natsume.' He walked on his own, still exploring the complex.

* * *

"So this is the music building huh? Futo said as he ans Ami came to a red building with some pilars all aligned in the front. "Hmm, interesting, I guess."

"Do you want to head off somewhere else?" Ami offered

"No, we're already here, let's go in," Futo said as he tugged her up the stairs and inside. They could hear music coming from different room, instrumental and vocal as they walked down the hallway.

"Hmm," Futo muttered, not sounding impressed.

"Not what you were thinking?" Ami asked.

"Eh, I guess I'm just too spoiled with my professional recoding studio and crew," said Futo, "I forget how sometimes people don't have the privileges I have."

"Would you like to see the recording room?" Ami suggested.

"Sure why not, I'm sure it'll be quaint," Futo agreed as he let Ami take the lead and followed her down some other hallway. They had only walked a few feet when they saw a man with plaid plants, a takey green jacket, bushy blond hair and sunglasses coming out of a room muttering to himself.

"Stupid spolied rich kids, thinking I'm the cheap way to get them to stardom. No one takes my classes seriously!"

He paused when he noticed the two bystanders in the hallway. He took off his sunglasses and started to gawk.

"Oh my god! Do my eyes deceive me or am I in the presence of the great Futo Asahina?!"

"You are, yes," Futo said a little annoyed.

"Well, what an honor!" said the man as he ran up and shook Futo's hand, Professor Zellman at your service! Formerly President of Buds to Bloom records, semi-retired and now teaching recording here at the university. Though too many of these snot-nose rich babies try using my class as a quick dash to make fancy famous careers for themselves. No one wants to work for what they get!"

"I know that feeling, no work and all play,' said Futo,. "Although I'd love to see your recording studio if I may."

"Come on in, love to have you see it!" said Zellman, gesturing to the door he came out of. Futo and Ami walked in to see a small but decent looking recording recording area.

"Very nice set up," Futo complimented.

"Thank ya, lots of this was paid for all out of my pocket," said Zellman.

"Wow, you're really dedicated to your craft," said Futo, "may I have a go?"

"Oh my god, I'd be honored!" said Zellman. Futo walked out into the recording area and put on some headphones, standing in front of a microphone. He nodded to Zellman who hit the recording swtich. Futo started singing.

"Wow, I knew he was great, but hearing him in person! Awesome!" Zellman sais excited.

"Yeah he is," Ami agreed.

"I take it your his manager?" Zellman asked her.

"No, not exactly," said Ami.

"Oh you're his girlfriend, my bad," said Zellman.

"Oh no, I!" Ami sputtered right as Futo finished singing.

"How was it?" he asked.

"Better than I could have ever imagined!" Zellman called out, "I think your girlfriend agrees!"

"Uh!" Ami tried to deny.

"Good!" Futo however interrupted, "she isn't much of a girlfriend if she didn't."

"Huh?!" Ami shouted out shocked.

"In fact, I've been dying to have a chance to sing with her since we started dating. Would you mind?" Futo continued to ask.

"Not at all," said Zellman, "go on in."

"But," Ami tried to protest. However Zellman was already shoving her into the recording area with Futo.

"Do you know the words to my song, 'Heart broken'?" he asked.

"Uh, kind of," Ami said timidly.

"Here," Futo said as he pulled out his phone and showed her the lyrics.

"Okay," Ami said as she read the lyrics as he and Futo started to sing together. Ami did her best to keep up, only to be caught off guard when Futo stopped singing and looked at her.

"Something wrong?" Ami asked.

"No, the exact opposite. Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" Futo asked.

"Futo, I didn't realize your girlfriend had a talent as well!" Zellman's voice echoed through the room.

"Yes, I thought as much. That's why I'm taking her back to Japan with me to help launch her career," Futo said.

"Wait! What?!" Ami shouted.

* * *

Ema was so dazzled from the sights of the university as the dean and hsi staff continued to escort her around.

She took a step to Yusuke and whispered into his ear.

"What do you think?"

"It's nice, in it's own way," Yusuke allowed.

"Could you imagine going here?" Ema asked.

"I couldn't get in, not with my grades," said Yusuke, "what about you?"

"I'd like to, I can't help but feel I'd get closer to my mother and grandfather if I attended here," said Ema.

"Really?" said Yusuke. Inside he could feel himself sighing but out of him came, "then maybe you should transfer out here."

"You think?" Ema asked.

"I do, if it makes you feel nice going here," said Yusuke. He felt Ema squeez his hand.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Emma! Emma!" the two suddenly heard a familiar voice shout out.

"Hey isn't that one of the prime minister's daughters or something?" Yusuke asked as a familiar looking girl came running at her along with a small group of people.

"Violet?" Ema said right as Violet flung herself at her.

"Oh my god! This is so cool! You being here! Oh my god! My friends and I were so stocked with the idea of you being here!"

"Uh, thanks," said Ema.

"So what did you think?" Violet asked, "amazing, isn't it?"

"Uh yes, I was just telling my brother I may consider coming here," said Ema.

"Oh my god that would so totally be awesome! We could be classmates! How cool is that! Come on, you got to meet some of my friends!" said Violet.

"Uh," Yusuke and Ema both said looking at Richard.

"It's okay, we'll just stand by," Richard allowed.

"Come on! Come on!" Violet insisted as she led Ema and Yusuke over to her friends.

The crowd was quick to gather around the two of them.

"Oh wow, princess you are so cute!"

"Love your hair! What's your secret?!"

"Come on now, don't over crowd her," Yusuke said as he tried pushing a few kids away.

"Yeah, let's go someplace more relaxing and chill," Violet insisted. She led her friends off towards a different building.

Ema turned and saw Richard, Billy and the other two guards following.

"Don't worry princess, the dean said we can continue the tour later whenever you're ready," Richard called out.

Ema nodded as she kept walking with the crowd.

She was a little surprised when one of the boys in the group put his arm around her.

"If you really want a place to chill, I know the perfect spot," he whispered into her ear.

"Uh no thanks, not today," said Ema as she tried to pull away.

"Oh come on," the boy said as he tried pulling her away.

"No, no please!" Ema started to protest. She hoped Richard could aee this and come stop it. Suddenly, a different person grabbed the boy by his arm and flung him back.

"Don't touch the princess!" Yusuke ordered sternly.

"Who are you to go around, telling people who's allowed around the princess?" the boy asked mad.

"I said stay away!" Yusuke insisted getting in between him and Ema.

"Got some nerve!" the boy said as he walked over to try and punch Yusuke, only for Yusuke to duck and instead punch the boy himself.

"Oh you're dead, little man! You're dead!" the boy threatened.

"Oh no, no! No fighting please!" Ema shouted in protest.


	38. Chapter 38

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE or FORM

Ema clasped her hands together in fear a she witnessed Yusuke and the strange boy face off.

'No! No! I didn't want a scene!' ahe thought worried as she saw the boy try again to punch Yusuke.

Yusuke was able to dodge it again and instead grab the boy's fist, trying hard to push him back.

"Get away you little punk!" The boy shouted at Yusuke.

Suddenly another hand grabbed the boy's arm and yanked him back.

"Okay, okay, let's back off!" Richard ordered as he pulled the boy away.

"Hey I'm not doing anything!" he insisted, "I was trying to ask the princess out."

"Yeah sure, well guess what? Not going to happen!" Richard insisted as he pushed the boy towards another guard who hauled the boy away.

"Princess Ema, are you okay?" Billy asked as he came over to her and Yusuke.

"Yes, just a little frighten by the sudden violence and the boy trying to take me away," Ema said timidly.

"That's alright, situation under control," Richard assured her. Then he looked at Yusuke.

"Good work," he praised, patting Yusuke's shoulder.

"Yeah, you acted fast and professional, didn't lose focus," Billy also praised. Ema and Yusuke could also see the third remaining guard give a thumbs up.

"Uh thanks," said Yusuke a little confused, "I just didn't think it was right that boy trying to sneek away with Ema is all."

"What did he want? Who was he?" Ema asked.

"Good question," Richard said looking over at Violet, "you might want to be a little more careful yourself Miss Cook over who you chose to hang around with, being the Prime minister's daughter and all."

"Oh I've never seen him before," Violet insisted.

"He was with us actually," two of her friends suddenly spoke up, "he was talking/flirting with us when we got the text from Violet to come meet up with her and the princess and he sort of just tagged along."

"Hmm, I should have known. Just some random guy who thinks he's God's gift to mankind and felt he could get Princess Ema to fall for him on the spot," said Richard.

"Is he going to get in serious trouble?" Ema asked a little worried.

"We'll see, depends on what Ken gets out of him. At most he won't be allowed near you ever again," said Richard.

Ema nodded a little timid.

"I know he scared me but, if he was just being flirtatious, I don't want to get him serious trouble," she said softly.

"Don't worry, Ken can handle it and make sure he's punished properly," Billy promised.

"Still," Ema said softly.

"Hate to break it to you, your higness, but being a princess, you're bond to be the target of some crazed fans. Even if they don't mean any harm, they can still cause it," said Billy.

"Billy," Richard said sternly, "enough, drop it."

"Yes sir," Billy replied.

"Well come on, Princess Ema!" Violet said excited again, "we still have lots to see!"

"Okay," Ema decided, going around with Violet's friends again, with Yusuke not too far behind. Richard Billy and the other guard all followed at an even closer distance, just in case.

As they walked on some more, they soon came near the sports section of the university.

"I wonder if Subaru got to see the basketball court," Ema asked out loud looking at the big building.

Richard stopped and looked at the building as well.

"It sure hasn't changed much since my day," he said.

"Violet, do you think we could go tour the gymnasium first?" Ema asked.

"Sure! Let's go!" Violet said as she and her group all headed off, before Ema could react.

"I personally play on the girls volleyball team. We usually do fairly well," Violet started to say, "you play anything, Ema?"

"Not really," said Ema.

"Your mother was actually quite the tennis player," said one of Violet's friends. Ema stopped at her comment.

"She was?" Ema spoke softly.

"Mmmhmm, even went on to the championship one year she was attending school,"

"Is that true?" Ema asked Richard.

"Yes, but it wasn't like she was team captain or something. She wasn't even the one who played in the championship match," Richard explained.

"Of course she couldn't really, being the princess and all," said Billy, "but she was still really good at it."

Ema nodded. "I wonder if I should look into learning how to play," she said.

"Oh don't think you have to, Princess, your mother only played for fun, not as an obligation," Richard insisted.

"I know, but still," Ema kept saying as the group finally made it to the gymnasium.

As the group walked inside, they were surprised to see Subaru heading their way to the exit. He froze when he saw Ema coming in with the big group.

"Oh, another one of your brothers!" Violet said out loud.

Immediately nearly half of her friends raced to Subaru and surrounded him.

"Hi,"

"Hi,"

"So you're an athlete?"

"You any good?"

"Do you just play basketball or do you do other sports as well?"

Subaru looked at Ema with a questionable look.

"Sorry, they're Violet Cook's friends," Ema apologized.

"Uh-huh," Subaru muttered as he tried getting out of his crowd.

"So, Subaru, what did you think of the gym?" Richard asked.

"It's nice," said Subaru, "I suppose if I were to transfer here, I could really work on my skills as a basketball player."

Then he noticed Richard smirking, "how about we make that match between us interesting? If you win, you transfer here. If you lose, you don't?"

Subaru thought about it for a moment.

"I'll consider it," he finally agreed.

"If you don't want to risk it, we can still just do it for fun," Richard assured him sincerely.

"Thanks," said Subaru.

Just then a door behind Subaru and his girls opened and Coach Holly came running out.

"Oh good, you're still here," He said walking over to Subaru, "I wanted to let you know, I spoke to the head of my department and he said I could offere you a full feldge scholarship if you chose to transfer and play for us."

"Oh really?" said Subaru, "that's very generous."

"We can also offer you anything else you might want or need coming here," Coach Holly continued to add on, until he noticed Ema.

"Oh Princess Emma! I'm so sorry!" he said with a bow.

"It's okay, I was just actually coming to see what Subaru thought about your program," said Ema.

"Favourably I hope," said Coach Holly.

"A little I'll admit," said Subaru, "I need some time to think about it first."

"Of course, of course, I understand," Coach Holly assured him, "but do let me know." He handed Subaru a card before walking back to the court.

"Want to come with us Subaru? Miss Cook was going to show us some popular places here on campus," Ema asked.

"Sure," Subaru agreed.

"Would you really consider going here Man?" Yusuke whispered to his brother as they walked on.

Subaru shrugged his shoulders, "it might not be so bad. Iori already is, why not?"

"Yeah and then if shs decides to study here, she'd be going to school with you two?" Yusuke said to himself a little alarm.

* * *

Natsume was quite enjoying his quiet time with Emily as he jotted down notes and scanned throught the books and papers. Though mostly he let Emily read allowed to him while he took notes. She seemed to have a habbit of finding the right myths and legends that would be interesting.

"And that's why the legend says the witch haunts the woods," she read out from her latest book.

"Fake or not, she sounds like she'd make a great villan to fight," said Natsume as he wrote down some more notes.

"I used to be scared of her as a kid. My older sister and brother would threaten to drop me off in her woods so the witch would get me," said Emily, "that is until Dad showed me the truth behind her myth. I guess that's why I wanted to be a history major like he is."

Natsume nodded as he kept writting. "I may have a rough idea of what the game should be. I'm thinking a medieval theme game where there a castel is put under a dark spell by a witch and either a knight or a princess must travel through the land to find a golden flower and place it in the palace to put it back in order."

"Like say the castle on the hill?" Emily asked.

"That's what I was going to base it off of and I'll probably make it be a golden Maebe flower," said Natsume.

"Oh that's a good idea. Having a maebe flower in the game will definitely have an affect on Elence residents," said Emily.

"Are you going to have it be a strictly fighting game or maybe a thought provoking game with puzzles and brain tesers the players have to solve?"

"Can't say yet, we're still in the development stage," Natsume said as he wrote some more notes down, "out of curiosity, which would you prefer?"

"Me? I like a good mind challenge personally, but I know how some people just like to blow shit up," said Emily, "if this is meant to be a tribute to Princess Yolanda and Princess Emma, oh sorry Ema, you should ask her and the king which one they prefer. Mind challenging or straight up fighting."

"I shall," said Natsume as he gathered up his notes. He looked at one of the open books in front of him that told the real story about the small castle on the hill.

"One my brothers actually already visited that place not too long ago. He seemed highly intrigued by it," he mentioned, "I think he's already planning on a book to write about it."

"Did anyone tell you how it's the number one hot spot for couples to hang out at?" Emily asked sounding a little annoyed at the idea.

"Yes, the king himself mentioned he had even brought his wife up there for alone time," Natsume concur.

"Sometimes I feel it losses its value by being used as a just a make out spot for horney teenagers," Emily muttered.

Natsume looked at her a little surprised at her comment.

"You never went up there with a boyfriend or something?" he asked.

"I tried not to, actually ended up getting dumped by two boyfriends after I refused to go," Emily admitted.

"Well I find it a little admirable that you have some strong principles and stick to them. Any man who wouldn't want to respect your choice of not wanting to use an important historical sight as a cheap make out spot," Natsume complimented before heading to the doorway.

"Thanks," Emily said as she stayed behind and started to put the books away.

Natsume looked over his journal of notes for his future game. He could already feel the creative process of planning on the game flowing through his head. He was so deep in thought he didn't realize another man hurrying towards him fast.

"Oh dear! Oh dear! What was I thinking?! Of course I didn't have a lecture today, I have that special foreign guest visiting! Oh I hope Emily could handle herself!" He practically shoved Natsume off to the side as he past him.

"One side lad, no extra help today!" he said as he hurried past.

"Huh?" Natsume said looking back at the man walking into Professor Smith's office

"Wonder how long he'd wait until he figured out I already came and went," Natsume said to himself as he walked to the door.

"Oh no! Wrong again!" he suddenly hear Professor Smith shout as once again Natsume felt himself get shoved over again.

"It's not the visor I'm expecting! It's the princess who's visiting! I better hurry! I better hurry!" he hear the professor shouting as Natsume saw him mad dash out the door.

"Dad! Did you just!" Natsume heard Emily cry out, "oh never mind!" She came up towards Natsume, "are you alright Mr. Asahina?"

"Yes, that's twice now your dad just seemed to not notice me," Natsume observed.

"Don't take it personal, he's done that to my brother and especially my sister too. I'm sure if I wasn't working with him all the time, he'd do the same thing to me," Emily insisted.

"I see, um with that said. Can I just contact you next time I need historical help for the game?" Natsume asked.

Emily looked surprised by his question but then smiled.

"Sure, just call me your personal historian," she said. She gently took Natsume's journal and wrote her name and number on it.

"Call me anytime you need, even if it's the middle of the night," she assured him.

"Thank you for your help," said Natsume.

"Ah, of course it was the foreign guest today!" Professor Smith suddenly pushed between the two adults in a hurry, running back to his office. "Emily, come! Stop flirting with that student! We have much to do before he arrives! I know I have some books he might find interesting!"

Natsume looked at Emily with a questionable look.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of dad. You go ahead," Emily assured him, "have a good day."

"Thank you," said Natsume as he hurried off. He looked at Emily's name and number in his page.

It made him smile thinking aboyt her.

* * *

"Thanks for the demonstration," Futo thanked Professor Zellman as he led Ami out of the recording area and headed to the exit.

"That was fun, huh?" he asked as he and Ami walked along, "why didn't you tell me you could sing?"

"I never thought about it," said Ami, "just like I never thought I'd be more than a maid to you while you're visiting here or that you'd want to take me back to Japan with you."

Futo turned around and smirked at her.

"Quite the little kick start to your signing career huh? You come back to Japan with me already declared my girlfriend, huh?" he bragged.

"I'm confused! When was it decided I was going back to Japan with you?!" Ami demanded to know.

"The minute you sang that duet with me and I heard how good you are but also heard how good harmony wr make. How can I look over such talent? My recording company would never forgive me," Futo explained as though it was so obvious.

"And the whole girlfriend thing, just as you said, a way to make me more well known?" Ami asked. She felt a little hurt that's all it semmed to be.

"Of course, anyone labled as my girlfriend will have instant fame. It'll be good for you," Futo insisted.

"Well maybe I don't want that kind of fame! I'd rather just have a boyfriend for real, even if he didn't make me famous!" Ami said a little mad as she tried to walk past Futo. She was in such a hurry, she nearly forgot Futo still had a hold of her arm.

He pulled her back until he had his other arm wrapped around her waist.

Normally Ami would give a slightly smug smile and act innocent. But this time around she kept her angry face.

"Would you please let me go, Master?" she requested sternly.

"No," Flut replied bluntly.

"What?" Ami asked as she felt moving against her free will. Futo pulled her into the empty class room just to the right of them and slamming the door shut. Ami felt her back pressed against the door itself before the lights went out.

"Well look at this, I have a cute maid all to my own, even if she's not dressed in the proper attire," shs hear Futo whisper right before he pressed his lips against hers.

All Ami could feel herself doing is moaning in pleasure as Futo kept kissing her. She herself was surprised that she was giving in so easily. She should have been pushing him away, yelling at him, walking away. Not welcoming the forced kisses and the feeling of his hands gliding over body.

"Is this more of an act for my big rush to fame?" she asked in between breaths and kisses.

"Is that all you think about? Fame?" Futo teased, "you'll hurt your boyfriend's feelings if you say such things like that."

"So you really want us to be a couple?" Ami asked as Futo tried to kiss her again.

"I would think that is obvious," Futo said, kissing her some more.

"But, mmm, Master Futo, mmm, we, ah, have only, mmm," Ami had to work really hard to push him back to finish her sentence, "we've only know each other for a few days! And it's only been a master and servant relationship at most."

"Funny how time flies when you're having fun," Futo said as he kissed her again. Ami didn't stop him again, but welcomed it with enjoyment.

That was until the door handle started to shake behind her.

"Why is this door locked? Who's in there!" they heard Professor Zellman calling out from the other side. "You better not be making out in there! You know empty classrooms aren't meant for private make out sessions!"

"Stand back," Futo instructed , pulling her away from the door and letting the professor open it. He came stumbling in mad, only to lose his disposition when he realized Futo was standing in front of him.

"Oh Mr. Asahina! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were in here!" he said quickly.

"It's alright, I was just helping my girlfriend adjust her blouse," said Futo calmly.

"Of course, of course!" said Zellman.

"Thank you, have a good day," Futo said as he led Ami out of the room and walked on.

"Smooth," Ami said.

"Oh I'm sure you'll learn to be just as smooth once I make you a star," Futo assured her.

'Wow this is really happening, isn't it?' Ami thought. She never thought such a twist would spring up in her life.

* * *

EEma sighed as she sat in one of school's mess halls that was more like a fancy coffe cafe than a cafeteria. All around her Violet and her friends were talking and giggling among themselves. They tried to get Ema and her brothers to join in, and would try to bait Subaru and Yusuke with their flirtatious gestures and words. Both seemd capable of rebuffing the girls fairly easy though.

"So in all honesty, what do you think?" Yusuke eventually asked in a whisper.

"I like it here, it's so beautiful and friendly. Plus I don't know if it's just in my head but I feel connected more to my royal roots here. Like I can feel what it must have been like for my mother or grandfather going here," Ema whispered back.

"Oh," Yusuke said, a little uneasy about the idea of Ema feeling such a connection to the university.

"I like it to," said Subaru, "and if I know for a fact you'd transfer out here, well I'd be more incline to as well.".

"Would you really?" Ema asked.

Subaru shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'd want to make sure you were safe," he confessed.

"That's so thoughtful of you," said Ema.

Yusuke gripped his fist a little tighter than before.

I'm supposed to protect her! Me!' he thought.

"I'm going to discuss coming here with grandfather when we get home later," Ema suddenly declared, I think it's time I try to really accept myself for who I am, a real member of the royal family of Elence!"

Both Subaru and Yusuke were a little started to hear her say that.

"But you still considered yourself a member of our family too, right?" Yusuke asked.

"Well yes, but there's a lot I have to go through as a member of the royal family," said Ema, "the more I stay here, the more I want to really connect with it. Please try and understand."

"Of course," said both her brothers, not quite sure if were feeling easy over Ema's desier to reconnect to her royal roots.


	39. Chapter 39

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE or FORM

"Okay, Wataru, I'm going to set up a little classroom setting here in the guest library for you," Sofia told the little boy as she led him down one of the castle's many different halls.

"Sure," Wataru said in a slightly dreamy voice.

"And I think the first thing we'll do is have a small quiz to see how well you know your different studies and how much we need to focus on," Sofia explained.

"I think we'll have to focus on a lot of different things," Wataru insisted, "I'll probably need a lot of help with my studies!"

Sofia giggled at his insurance. "We'll see," she replied.

When they got to the library, Sofia rearranged the biggest desk with several different school supplies books and papers.

"Alright Wataru, take a seat," Sofia ordered. Wataru was quick to do as he was told. "Now let's start with your math skills. Go ahead and open the math book to page 19 and 20 and answere all the questions on the pages as best you can."

"Okay, but I bet I won't do good and you'll have to help me catch up," Wataru said as he did as Sofia had told him to do.

"We'll see," said Sofia.

She turned her head and noticed Chrissy walking in.

"Sorry for the interruption but his majesty wanted to know if you and Wataru were content with your learning environment," Chrissy asked.

"Oh yes, this place will do just fine for our study sessions," Sofia assured her.

"But we need to be alone! I can't concentrate when I have so many distractions!" Wataru said urgently.

Chrissy looked at him with a confused smirk. "Sounds like someone's a little more relaxed with his tutoring," she said.

"Yes, he suddenly seems to think he needs lots of help," said Sofia.

"Oh, well, I hope all the studying doesn't keep him from getting to ride Wind Storm," Chrissy dropped.

At that Wataru sat up straight.

"Wind Storm? Sofia said, "I think I remember hearing about him. Isn't that name given to the half-brother of his majesty's horse?"

"Yes, by Master Wataru himself," said Chrissy, "he has such a connection with the young lad, the king was thinking about arranging it so Master Wataru may able to take him home as gift."

"The king's really going to do that?!" Wataru asked.

"Well, maybe not, if you're too busy with your studies it may not be a good idea. You won't have time to ride him," Sofia pointed out.

Wataru's eyes widen. "Well, maybe I don't need that much help!" he said.

"Well one way to know for sure, keep going with your math problems," said Sofia.

"Right! Right! Right away!" Wataru said as he got back to work in a hurry.

Both women giggled at his sudden need to take his school work a little harder.

"I'll let his majesty know that everything here seems to be going well," said Chrissy as she walked back out quietly.

Sofia nodded before walking back to Wataru's desk and looking over his work.

"Not too bad so far," she praised.

"Oh thank you," Wataru said blushing.

Sofia smiled kindly before picking up a book of her own and looking through it.

"Hello, anyone in here?" a newcomer's voice suddenly asked as a different body walked.

"Louis, what are you doing in here?! I'm trying to study!" Wataru snapped at his big brother.

"Sorry, I wanted to see if I could quickly do Lady Sofia's hair while you were studying Wataru," said Louis, showing himself to have several different hair accessories. On his shoulder sat little Hailey holding a pair of scissors.

"No! No she can't!" Wataru snapped.

"Now, now Wataru, I can make the time for a quick hair appointment," said Sofia. "If you like, I can sit while I go over what to do with Wataru's next lesson."

"I'll be quick this time around and make sure I have more time to do a more detail job next time," Louis promised as he set up a chair for her.

"I'd like that," said Sofia. Wataru noticed she and Louis share a smile.

"It won't take too long, will it Miss Sophie?" he quickly asked.

"No Wataru, don't worry," said Sofia.

"Especially if I'm helping," said Hailey.

"Oh you got yourself a squirrel have you?" Sopfia asked, petting Hailey's head.

"Yes, just got her last night," said Louis.

"Oh, both you and Big Sister have pet squirrels now?" Wataru asked.

"I guess," said Louis.

"You better believe it," said Hailey.

"What are you working on right now Wataru?" Louis asked as he styled Sofia's hair.

"Math," Wataru grumbled.

"Oh you should have no problem with that. You're always saying how great you are at math," said Louis.

Wataru groaned as he got back to work.

"What's the next subject?" Louis asked Sofia.

"I was thinking of studying up on his science skills," said Sofia.

"Oh well you're in luck there too. He says he's the best at that as well," said Louis.

Louis!" Wataru moaned.

"Well maybe we can bypass science today and focus on either English studies or History," Sofia said, "in fact why don't we do some history lesson next? We can do Elencd history today and tomorrow focus on your Japanese history? We can take a tour of the castel and I can show you some of the more popular historic figures in Elence's history," said Sofia.

"Oh, I'd like that!" said Wataru excited.

"Good, but finish your math assignment first," said Sofia.

"Yes, yes of course," said Wataru.

"I'd like to see of that too, seeing as how I'm apparently Elence born as well," said Louis.

"Of course you can come with us," said Sofia.

'What?!' Wataru thought.

"How have you been adjusting to finding out your true heritage?" Sofia asked.

"Still confused and unsure of how to accept all of this," Louis. Sofia nodded.

"You know, I have a vauge memory of you when I was really little," she said softly.

"Really?" Louis asked, stopping his work.

"It's a very vauge memory, but I remember I was trying to climb up on to go down a slide when I felt someone helping me up. I remember turning around and seeing you there with a gentle smile and hearing your mother say something like, "are you being a gentelman helping Sophie?"

"Oh," Louis said. He tried hard to think back to such an event but nothing came to mind. "I don't think I remember that."

"I shouldn't be surprised it was so long ago and so much happened to you between that being raised with your family," said Sofia.

"Still I wish I had some memories of my real parents," said Louis.

Sofia looked up at him. "If it helps, both my parents were good friends with your parents and they always said your parents loved you very much."

"The king's told me that several times," said Louis, "and I like to beleive that but I wish I had an actual memory of them and the so called love they had for me."

"Mom loves you Louis," Wataru said softly.

"Thanks Wataru, I know," Louis said. "There, just about done, Miss Sofia."

"Thank you," Sofia said as Louis offered her a mirror. "Oh it's wonderful! Makes me excited to see what you can do when you have more time to work on my hair."

"I look forward to that time as well," Louis said as he stroked it a little.

"Um, I'm done Miss Sofia!" Wataru suddenly said.

"Oh good," Sofia said walking back to his desk and looking over his work. Louis noticed Wataru smirk at him. He looked away so his littl brother didn't see his amusing smile and him trying to fight his urge to to laugh.

"Not bad Wataru, you got everything right," Sofia said.

"Why thank you," Wataru said with pride.

"Thought as much," said Louis.

"Tomorrow we'll see if we can go over the next lesson," said Sofia, "how about we go take that history lesson tour?"

"Yes!" Wataru said happily jumping up.

"Yes!" Hailey also cheered.

"Don't forget your history book," said Sofia.

"Right!" Wataru said, pulling the book out from under a few other books , making them fall over, "oops."

"It's alright," Louis said as he picked the books up for his brother.

"Now make sure you pay attention Wataru, I'll expect you to give the tour in the future. Maybe even to the king himself and the royal historian," said Sofia.

"Is there a royal position for everything?" Wataru asked.

"Well, maybe we'll come across that in our history studies or social studies," said Sofia.

She led Louis and Wataru out of the library and down the hall. She stopped when they came to an old looking portrait or a man with a long black beard and wearing old medieval clothes. "Let's start here, Wataru, do you want to take a guess who this is? You can make any kind of guess you'd like."

"Um," Wataru pondered.

"I know!" Hailey said eagerly.

"Hailey, you've lived here your whole life. Of course you know," Louis pointed out, "May I make a guess?"

"Of course," said Sofia.

"Hey I get to go first!" Wataru snapped, "I bet he's an old king who was well liked by all the people."

"Not a bad guess," Sofia said, "Lord Louis?"

"I was going to say maybe a relative of a king who served as an advisor or helper to the king," said Louis.

"Another good guess," said Sofia, "Wataru, can you turn to page 35 of your book?"

Wataru did as he was told and soon saw a picture of the same man, "it says he was Prince Clement 'and he was King Clement the 1st's son. He wasn't really nice and as a result one day when he was out hunting, a few peasants ambushed him and, killed him?!"

"Yep, they didn't show any mercy!" sais Hailey.

"He had imposed one too many taxations and laws on the people that some had enough and felt they had to take matters into their own hands," said Sofia.

"Hmm, I hope it taught some of the future rulers to be a little nicer," said Louis looking over Wataru's book.

"Well, I suppose, but sometimes people forget history and as a result they repeat it," said Sofia, sounding a little nervous. "Well, let's find a another portrait to review." She led the two men further down.

"There's no chance that could ever happen to the king or Big Sister, is there?" Wataru asked.

"Oh I doubt that could ever happen to the two of them," said Sofia.

"But Lord Robert?" Louis asked.

Sofia stopped in her tracks. "I doubt they'd kill him like they did Prince Clement," she said softly.

"I hope he doesn't get to be king! i don't like him! I don't want him to take over from King Stephon!" Wataru declared.

"Don't let Lord Robert hear you say that," said Sofia.

"Say what?"

Sofia, Louis, Wataru and Hailey turned around fast to see Robert walking past their hallway looking annoyed. Hailey started to hiss.

Louis noticed Sofia looked a little frighten out of the corner of his eye.

"Hello Lord Robert, nice to see you as always," she said timidly.

"Lady Sofia, you're always a sight for sore eyes," Robert said, "these squatters on the other hand!"

Louis couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of anger at his comment.

"Excuse me good sir, but I am a memeber of the royal family technically don't forget, seeing as how my father was 2nd in line to the throne, before you even, before he passed away!" he made sure to mention, "and as for my little brother, as long as the king welcomes him here, he is a guest not a squatter."

"Hmm," Robert said as he walked over to Louis and walked around him, " I don't see see any resemblance to Walter at all. Are you sure you're his son?"

Louis took a deep breath, "If you're so unsure good sir, perhaps we could test my DNA with yours. We should be related after all," he suggested.

Robert didn't look fond of the idea. Instead he brushed past him again, seemingly to purposely push Wataru aside. Sofia was quick to grab him. The boy seemed to like that.

Sofia smiled at him until they heard someone else walking by. Wataru and Louis notice Sofia get a look of pure terror on her face as Henry came into view. Wataru could feel her tighten her grip around him.

"Come on Wataru, we need to continue with your history lesson," she said as she rushed the boy off, pulling Louis along as well.

Louis looked over his shoulder one last time towards Henry who gave him a warning look, making Louis both sudder a feel a bit of rage go through him.

"Want me to rough him up?" Hailey asked him.

"Nah, don't provoke him," Louis said. "Um, Hailey? Is there is something bad between Sofia and Lord Robert? Or his guard Henry?"

"It's best I not gossip about it. It's not a nice story," said Hailey.

"Oh?" Louis said a little concern about what ever it was that had gone between Sophie and Lord Robert and Henry.

"Come on Louis, I bet I can make a better guess at the next picture than you!" Wataru called out.

"Coming," Louis said as he hurried along.

* * *

"A Shakespeare competition. It would be a little amazing to see a little bit of pleasent history be embraced," King Stephon said ro himself as he paused a little from his work.

"Hello your majesty," Chrissy said walking into his study.

"Hello, is everything good with Wataru's school?" Stephon asked returning to his work.

"Yes, I think he and Sofia are going to get along just fine. But I've come warn you, Robert was let back in, and he's coming this way," Chrissy said. Stephon noticed she was locking the door behind her.

"I see," Stephon said shaking his head. "He has more loyal servants here than I thought."

"Uncle! Uncle!" the two heard Robert's voice shouting from the other side of the door and it shook.

"You hear something Chrissy?" Stephon asked.

"Nope," said Chrissy.

"However if you do hear something pesty harassing any of the Asahina brothers, make sure you chase it out," Stephon ordered

"As you wish your majesty," Chrissy assured him with a smirk.

* * *

"Uncle!" Robert called out louder than before. He gave the door a hard bang. "He can't ignore this!"

"Is everything alright here?"

Robert groaned mad. "Henry, tell me there isn't another one of those dopey brothers isn't heading our way?!"

"It almost seems like they're taking over the whole palace, doesn't it?" Henry said as he turned and looked at Kaname walking towarss the group with his usual calm smile.

"Whoever you are, whatever you are, I don't care! Just leave my pretence right now!" Robert ordered, not turning around to acknowledge Kaname.

"Oh forgive me," Kaname said, "it just sounded like someone was in distress and as a Buddhist monk, I am often called upon to help people with their troubles."

"Buddhist monk? Isn't that some made up dumb-shit religion your foreigners came up with to play mind games with us?" Robert asked in slight digust.

"Oh hardly, Buddhism goes far back, back to the 5th century," said Kaname.

"I don't want a history lesson, especially about religion!" Robert snapped.

"Oh, I wasn't trying to do that at all, I was merely trying to help ease whatever anger is boiling up inside you good sir," Kaname said.

"The only anger I have boiled up in me right now is from you and your stupid brothers, and that, that GIRL! You are all ruining my life and making it miserable to boot!" Robert shouted as he turned around ready to punch Kaname only to miss and instead punch one of his own guards.

"Oh my," said Kaname as the man fell.

* * *

"What was that?!" Stephon asked as he and Chrissy heard the punch, "what did Robert do now?!"

"I hope he didn't punch one of the princess' brothers!" said Chrissy as she unlocked the door.

"Oh god no!" Stephon moaned.

* * *

"Are you alright good sir?" Kaname asked the poor man who got punched.

"Yeah I guess," he replied massaging his jaw.

"I didn't do that on purpose! This was all your doing!" Robert tried to insit.

"Is everything alright here?"

"Go away you stupid maid, this doesn't concern you!" Robert ordered.

"I'm, not a maid, I'm from the foreign relations office,"

"Oh, Miss Smith," Kaname said with delight as he walked over to the woman and kissed her hand, "so nice to see our charming escort who helped us come here safely from Japan."

"Thank you, Mr. Asahina," Elizabeth said a little embarrassed.

"What do you mean she escorted you here from Japan?" Robert said as his temper rose.

"What is going on here?!" Stephon shouted as Chrissy opened the door for him.

"I'm not sure, your majesty, I'm just here to see an Asahina brother," said Elizabeth.

"And who are you? Stephon asked.

"Elizabeth Smith, I'm with the foreign relations office," Elizabeth explained.

"She was the nice lady who help escort all us brothers here to Elence," said Kaname with a grin.

"Oh yes," said Stephon.

"So this is all her doing," said Robert.

"Quie you!" Stephon warned. "How can we help you Miss Smith?"

"Oh yes, I have a favor to ask of one of the Asahina brothers, if it's not too much trouble," said Elizabeth.

"Any one of us?" Kaname asked.

"Yes, it could be anyone," said Elizabeth.

"Well, depending on what it is, I volunteer, especially for a lovely lady like you," said Kaname.

"Please step into my office my dear and we can discuss the matter," Stephon offered.

"Thank you very much, your majesty," Elizabeth said as she maneuvered herself around Robert's men and slowly entered the king's office, with Kaname behind her.

"Uncle, I was hoping I could...," Robert started say, only to have the door shut and locked in his face again.

"Oh come on!" Robert moaned.

* * *

"Now then, what business does the affairs office have with my granddaughter's brothers?" Stephon asked as he sat back down behind his desk.

"Well it's more of a favor we're asking for," Elizabeth explained, "I'm sure you heared of Prime Minister Cook's desier to strengthen Elence's relations with other countries and one of her strategies was to host a special lunchin with some different foreign visitors for...,"

"For some of the best world study students from various high schools and universities," King Stephon finished, "yes I've heard of it."

"Sounds like a nice idea to me," said Kaname, "but what does that have to do with someone like me?"

"Well one of our special visitors was supposed to be from Japan. However, he's fallen ill at the last second. And we need to find a replacement fast. One of my superiors suggested asking one of the Asahina brothers to attend as a representative of Japan since they are technically ambassadors and are so popular in Elence as it is," Elizabeth explained.

"Ah, I see," said Kaname, "trying to make these things more popular for the kids. Sure I'll do it."

"Thank you Ambassador Asahina," said Elizabeth excited.

"Kaname, please," Kaname insisted in his usual charming tone.

"Good," said Elizabeth, "the subject for the luncheon this time is of the country's acceptance of things like romsnce, courtship and marrige."

"Ah, I know of that subject well," said Kaname, "I will be there and give a rousing speech for the young ones."

"Thank you very much, " Elizabeth said again as she stood up, "No doubt once this gets out, more of the students excited to attend."

"Especially the ladies no doubt," said Kaname, winking at Elizabeth. The woman blushed.

"Right, I should get going," she said she she bowed to the king and hurried out.

"Allow me to escort you out," said Kaname as he followed after the woman.

"Wow, he's quite the ladies man, isn't he?" Stephon asked Chrissy.

"Huh?" Chrissy said seeming to come out of a little daze herself.

Stephon shook his head, "and to think he's supposed to be a religious figure."

* * *

"I can't thank you enough for agreeing to be our speaker at such short notice," Elizabeth kept thanking Kaname as the two walked to the front of the palace.

"Not at all, perhaps it was fate that made it all happened," said Kaname, "after all, I was hoping to see you again and soon.' He kissed her hand again.

"Yes, thank you," Elizabeth said as she hurried out.

Kaman smirked, "what a lovely lady," he said to himself. He suddenly felt as though he was being watched and looked up to see Robert walking past casting him a most evil glare.

'A most troubled man, and he's not afraid to share his trouble with others. Wheather they like it or not.' Kaname thought, most displeased with the vibe he felt from the man.


	40. Chapter 40

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I can safely say that we are looking forward to having you joining us here at the university come next term," the administration attendant was saying as finished Iori's enrollment.

"Thank you, I do as well," Iori said happily.

"Do you know what you are planning to do in regards to room and board?" the officer asked.

"Not yet, but I'm sure I'll work it out," said Iori.

"Well, just in case, here is a list of dorm room openings and their deadlines, along with the royal work program Have you heard of it?" the officer said handing him a few different brochures and pamphlets.

"Yes, I've heard of it," said Iori.

"Well if you want to enroll into that as well, make sure you sign up before the cutoff happens," the officer made sure to mention.

"Yes thank you sir," Iori said bowing and walking out of the room with his new information

As he walked out of the office, he paused for a little bit. 'Now, where do I go from here?' he thought. He didn't know where his brothers and sister were or if Ema was ready to go.

'Hmm, guess I'll just walk around, examine the university some more and see if I can find them,' he decided.

He walked on through out the campus, admiring the different buildings and sights.

He soon came upon a big group of people standing outside a greenhouse looking anxious. Iori walked closer and was a little surprised to see Jane among them.

"Miss Jane?" he called out.

"Oh hello My Lord!" Jane called back.

"Please you can just call me Iori," Iori said as he neared, "what's going on here?"

"We're waiting for the new sign up sheet for the flower arranging in the administration building. Each month or so, they give us a chance to sign up to do one. It's a great way to get your design out there!" Jane said, "I really hope I get a chance to to do it this time!"

"I see," Iori said as he too looked towards the greenhouse a little eager. Just then a short woman with glasses came out holding a clipboard.

"Alright kids, alright, let's try and be civilized about this, this time around," she tried to advise but was quickly swormed.

"Oh man! I'm not going to get it this time either! Am I?!" Jane cried as the crowd started to get rowdy.

"Here, hold this," Iori said as he handed Jane some of his paper work and managed to slink his way through the crowd towards the front.

"One at a time!" the lady in charge tried shouting right as Iori seemed to magically appear in front of her.

"Ma'am?" he asked gesturing to her clipboard.

"Oh right," the woman said as she quickly handed it over.

"Hey where did he come from?" someone shouted.

"Is last name required Madam?" Iori asked.

"Yes please," said the woman.

"Jane, what's your last name?" Iori shouted.

"Hans!" Jane shouted back.

"Thank you," Iori said calmly as he finished signing her name and handing the clipboard back.

"Uh, sure," said the woman confused.

Iori smiled and managed to slink out of the mob and back to Jane.

"Well good news, you're at top of the list," he told her kindly, taking his things back.

"How did you get through such a mob?" Jane asked a little surprised.

"When you grow up with 13 brothers, you learn how to handle things like that," Iori explained with pride as he led Jane away.

"Well thank you," said Jane, "I'm so happy!" She paused for a moment, "how would you like to help me with it?"

"I'd be honored to, we can work on it at the palace even," said Iori.

"I'm so excited for it!" said Jane. She and Iori both shared a smile of building friendship and yet both couldn't help but feel it might be more.

* * *

"How much longer do you think the princess is going to want to hang out here exactly?" Billy whispered as he, Richard and the other two guards stood nearby watching Ema, Subaru, and Yusuke still hanging out with Violet Cook and her friends.

"As long as she wants to," Richard said.

"Shouldn't she be getting back to the palace soon though?" Billy asked.

"It's not a big rush, so just be patient," said Richard, "besides, I heard from Chrissy that Robert's at the palace at the moment."

"Oh," said Billy, going a little softer.

"Should we at least go and do a check on the other three brothers, sir?" one of the other two guards asked.

"If her highness asks, in the meantime I'm sure they're fine. Even the pop idol," said Richard.

"Is everything okay?" Ema suddenly asked looking towards the guards.

"Yes your highness," Richard assured her.

"Oh okay," said Ema as shd stood, "I was just asking because I was thinking I should either tour the campus some more or maybe head back to the palace."

"I'm sure there's plenty more to see your majesty," said Richard.

"Oh, going so soon Princess?" Violet asked.

"I was just thinking I should go see some more of the university," said Ema.

"Well, we'll see if we can catch up with you later," said Violet, "we were going to hang out here a little longer."

"That's fine, nice seeing you again Violet. Do say hello to your mother and the rest of the family," said Ema as she, and her brothers headed out with her guards.

Yusuke sighed, "finally, that was getting boring."

"A little yeah," Subaru agreed.

"Still this place is nice, such a warm, and enthusiastic atmosphere!" said Ema with pride. "I can't help but feel proud that my family help create this! It makes me really want to make sure that hospital project comes through. And to make sure I can maybe resolve the building dispute."

"You really are getting into this aren't you?" said Yusuke.

"Is that wrong?" Ema suddenly asked, "am I just getting swpet up in the hype of suddenly being a princess?"

"Timd will tell princess," said Richard, "but I think it's nice you are willing to accept your duties of your birth given duty and privileges."

"Yes," said Ema with a smile. She was feeling more and more like a princess all the time.

"I do hope Masaomi and Ukyo are doing well helping with the hospital project!" she said, "I'll have to make sure they get proper acknowledgment for their hard work."

Ema was suddenly cut off by the sound of a loud chanting.

"Down with the Monarch! Down with the Royals! Down with the Monarch! Down with the Royals!"

Ema turned and saw a small crowd of people with signs that said things like, 'No More Royals!' 'Dispand the Monarch!' 'Exile the King!'

There were also plenty that had pictures of King Stephon, Lord Robert, some people Ema didn't fully recognized and even herself with red slashes through them or posed in less then flattering way that definitely didn't suggest they were well liked. To top it all off, there was a big banner above the crowd that read in big bold letters, GET RID OF THE ROYALS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"Ah shit!" Richard muttered as Ema felt him grab her shoulder and pull her back. Billy and the other two guards quickly moved around until they were more or less blocking Ema from view.

"What's going on over there?" Ema asked in shock.

"Don't worry about it your highness!" Richard insisted as he pulled her away. Billy and the guards werd busy circling around her, and Yusuke and Subaru, keeping them hidden.

"Go Home Princess!" they all heard someone shouting.

"We Don't Want Any Pampered Spoiled Princess Here!" another voice shouted.

"You Royals Are Worthless!"

"Are those like protesters or something?" Yusuke asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Richard admitted, "there are some people who don't want a king or queen ruling anymore and think it should be dissolved all together."

"Oh," Ema said trying to look back at the mob still shouting chants and cries of protest against her and her grandfather. She suddenly remember the coucil member from her visit to the House of Council named Alex that had also seemed to be against the monarch.

'I should have known that he wouldn't be the only one' she thought.

* * *

"Okay, thank you," Masaomi watched Erica on the phone looking busy. Ukyo and Hannah wwre also hard at work. All he himself seemed to be doing was sitting around watching, occasionally being asked a question about hospitals and offering up an opinion.

"Good news! The Mayor of Almara agreed to a meeting with our proposal for the hospital!" Erica said extra enthusiastic. "Especially if we have Princess Ema and you Master Masaomi there in attendance!"

"Me, why me?" Masaomi asked.

"The idea that one of the long lost princess's brothers is a doctor and probably knows a lot makes him feel that not only will he like our proposal, but he can convince others in his cabinet a little easier!" Erica explained, extra happy.

"Oh, I see," said Masaomi, "I will definitely try my best."

"Good, good," said Erica as her phone went off. As Erica looked down at it, her face seemed to drop a little.

"Do you uh, need me for anything else?" she asked Hannah and Ukyo.

"No, I think we can do most of this on our own for now," said Ukyo.

"Was that Mr. Holmes?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, I need to talk to him some more about his project. It's still not looking good," said Erica sheepishly as she opened the door. As she did, everyone noticed Alex walking past. He pasued when he heard the door and looked in on the group.

"Oh, what do we have here? Working on Princess Ema's little hospital project?" he asked snarky.

"Alex, please, we're really busy," said Erica sternly.

"You know, it seems kind of interesting to have this princess working to make a hospital when her mother got one destroyed!" Alex snapped suddenly.

"What?" both Ukyo and Masaomi asked confused.

"Alex, don't say something like that!" Erica ordered mad.

"Alex please! That wasn't Princess Yolanda's fault!" Hannah added in a panic.

Alex took a deep breath, "it probably wouldn't have happen had she not been there that day! Do you think they would have targeted a hospital like that unless she was there?" he asked before walking off.

Both Erica and Hannah looked out the door with anger and worry.

"What was that about Princess Yolanda causing a hospital to blow up?" Masaomi asked.

"She was, Ema's birth mother right?" Ukyo asked, "the king's daughter?"

"You mean you don't know?" Erica asked.

"Erica please! It's not something to gossip about!" said Hannah.

"Please we'd like to know, especially if it involves Ema herself," said Masaomi.

"Well, did you hear why Princess Yolanda supposedly fled Elence to Japan with her lover?" Hannah asked.

"Some sort of attack, happened, right?" Masaomi asked.

"An attack at a hospital Princess Yolanda happened to be visiting," said Erica, "a lot of people died, including a lot of children."

Both Ukyo and Masaomi gasped at that newest information.

"And if that wasn't bad enough, Alex's brother happened to be admitted to the hospital with a broken leg and his mother was also there to check on him when the explosion happened. They were both killed as a result," said Erica.

"Erica!" Hannah tried to protest.

"Oh wow!" said Masaomi.

"Is that why he hates the royals so much?" Ukyo asked, "he feels it's their fault that his mother and brother were killed?"

"Him and his father. Alex's dad has been one of the biggest anti-royal leaders in the country," said Erica.

Masaomi and Ukyo shared a look.

"I suppose there was bound to be people against the monarch," said Masaomi.

"Have the protectors ever done anything too serious against the royals?" Ukyo asked a little nervous.

"Nah, nothing like some of the attacks poor Princess Yolanda had to endure. But they probably won't give up easily," said Erica.

"Like say having a hospital blow up on her?" said Masaomi. He felt Ukyo leaning over and whispering.

"Do you think maybe that it might be in both Ema and King Stephon's best interest if they dissolved the monarch?"

"I don't know if that's for us to decide," said Masaomi, "but maybe we should have a talk with Ema and King Stephon about Ema's future here."

* * *

"This is fun," Wataru said happily as he, Louis and Sophie continued to walk around the palace looking at some of the historic portraits of people all through out Elence's history.

"I'm glad you're liking your history lesson, Wataru," Sophie said with delight. "Maybe tomorrow I can take you through the museum part of the palace so you can learn more."

"Oh, I heard they had a scray dungeon in there!" said Wataru.

"Yes, a lot of people like to visit that place," said Sophie, "even when they add up the terror part. Last year they had a big ghost that fell from the ceiling. Scared me so much when I first saw it!"

"Oh don't worry, I'd protect you," Wataru assured her, taking her hand.

"Your little brother sure seems to like Lady Sofia a lot. Also reminds me of a wolf," Hailey said to Louis.

"A wolf you say?" asked Louis, patting her head. "I wouldn't go that far dear sweet Hailey."

As he was saying that, he happened to notice a black and white photo of man Louis had come to regonized as King Stephon's own father King Albert shaking hands with another man who looked a little familiar.

"Who is that man with the king in this picture?" he foubd himself asking out loud.

"What did you say Louis?" Sophie asked as she and Wataru came to the picture as well.

"King Albert! I know that! King Stephon's father!" Wataru said quickly.

"Thank Wataru," Louis said kindly patting his head, "I was actually more curious as to he was in the picture with.

"Oh that's," Wataru started to say, only to pause when he took a better look at the photo, "uh, I don't know." He quickly flipped through his book to look. "I can't seem to find him."

"Well that's because he's not an Elenceon, he was an American," Sophie explained.

"Now I think I know who that is," said Louis, "wasn't he a type of civil rights leader or something?"

"Civil rights?" Wataru asked.

"You're correct Louis," said Sophie, "that's Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. He was a well known civil rights leader in America."

"What's civil rights mean?" Wataru asked.

"That basically you shouldn't be denied something based solely on the color of your skin, or what religion you might practice. Things like that. And sadly there was a time when some people in America were treated like that only because they might be different colored skin and Dr. King didn't think that was right. So he led some protests to try and make it stop," Sophie told him.

"Oh," Wataru said, sounding a little upset about the notion.

"Dr. King actually became well known for his work that even King Albert took notice. He was so impressed that when Dr. King was taking a tour of India, he invited him to visit Elence," Sophie continued to explain.

"Wow, he must have been a great man to get such an invite from the king like that," said Louis.

"King Albert was both impressed and inspired with Dr. King's work that he used him as an example to change a lot of things in Elence so it could be a better place where most people could feel of equal worth. He was technically the one that made it so someone like our current Prime Minister, Mrs. Cook could run for such a position," Sophie finally finished.

"Wow, both brothers said a little impressed.

"Is King Stephon a lot like his dad?" Wataru asked.

"I'd like to think so," Sophie said, "a lot of people have said he's carried on his father's legacy quite nicely."

"Wow, I bet he's really loved for it too!" said Wataru.

"By most, I suppose," said Sophie. Wataru smiled with pride by Sophie's answer, however Louis noticed she didn't looked too convinced by her own answer.

"So, what's next Wataru?" Sophie quickly asked.

"Uh, let's see, is there one down here?" Wataru asked as he dashed off down the hallway.

"I take it not all appreciate the king and the royal family?" Louis asked Sophie as they followed Wataru together.

"Oh there's always nay-sayers and anti-royals any real place you go where there's a monarch," said Sophie, "although I must say that it has increased a lot here in Elence over the years."

"Because of Robert?" Louis asked.

"He's probably the main cause. It's been building up since this poor hospital blew up while Princess Yolanda was visiting it. A lot of children died in it. And since it was concluded to be an assassination attempt on Princess Yolanda, most likey orchestrated by Robert, many people started to think that the royal family was just unneeded if they were going to cause such chaos even in modern times," Sophie explained sadly.

"Oh," said Louis. He looked at Hailey who nodded her head in agreement. He couldn't help but think about his own parents who were probably killed because of drama from the royal family. Would it had been better if there was no monarch? Would his parents still be alive if there was one?

Just then the two heard a little thump followed by Wataru saying, "oh, sorry."

"Well maybe you should watch where you're going, Young Lord!"

Louis and Sophie hurried down to find Wataru on the ground with Tom next to him gathering some discarded items scattered around the floor. Tom had a very angry scowl on his face. He seemed to soften a little when he noticed Sophie was with Louis.

"Oh, Lady Sofia, hello," he said changing tone.

"Hello," Sophie said calmly as he walked over to Wataru. "Are you alright Wataru?"

"Yeah, I accidentally bumped into him," Wataru said as he stood up.

"Accidentally bumped into me? He practically ramed into me!" Tom muttered.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," said Louis.

"Of course not my lord," Tom said in an almost mocking tone.

"Why don't we go back to the library and start on your science lesson?" Sophie suggested, "we covered enough of history for today."

"Okay sure," said Wataru eagerly taking Sophie's hand.

"Should we go follow them to make sure your brother doesn't make a move Lady Sofia?" Hailey asked.

"Well, maybe we should take precautions," Louis said as a joke, "Lady Sofia does seem to have a certain way of drawing people towards her. Almost on pare with Chi."

"Are you feeling sweet on Lady Sofia sir?" Tom suddenly asked.

"Well, I did just meet her today, so it's hard to say," said Louis as he tried to walk around him.

"Huh, how ironic," said Tom a little smug.

"I beg your pardon?" Louis asked without turning to look towards the man.

"Don't antagonize him!" Hailey worned, getting a little tense.

"Don't you know anything my lord?" Tom asked, still cocky, "about Lady Sofia's real father?"

At that Hailey started to hiss in his direction.

"What's he talking about Hailey?" Louis asked.

"Nothing! He's just trying to get under your skin!" Hailey insited, in between hisses.

"Oh there's always been a long standing rumour among the palace that the man married to Lady Sofia's mother isn't her father," Tom explained, "her real father has always been rumoured to be none other than Henry, Lord Robert's right hand man."

"Henry?" Louis said out loud.

And of course you know all about Henry," Tom continued to taunt. "How he was and always has been the number one suspect in your parents' murder?"

Louis felt like all his energy had suddenly drained out of him.

"I guess we shouldn't be too upset about you falling for the daughter of the man who has always been under suspicion of killing your mother and father. It means things are being patched up," Tom said as he he bowed and walked up with the items he had been carrying, practically skipping down the hallway.

"Don't listen to him Chay!" Hailey said, still hissing after Tom.

"Is it true? That Henry is Sophie's real father and my parents murder?" Louis asked.

Hailey sighed.

"Yes, there's a lot that points to Henry being behind your parents' death. However, not enough to actually arrest him and the king didn't want to risk a scandal even bigger by accusing him of something without 100% proof," she admitted.

Louis had to fight all his urges to break out in tears.

"And Sophie?" he asked.

"It's a little worse than you think," Hailey said, "it's said that Henry actually raped Lady Sofia's mother and that's how he managed to father her."

"He raped her mother?" Louis said in alarm. He couldn't believe it. This man had done so much evil to so many people? How could he continue to live among his so called royal family if things like this were allowed to happen? Or how could he feel comfortable with Ema living among them?


	41. Chapter 41

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Louis slowly hurried along back to Wataru's temporary classroom, still lost in thought about what Tommy the butler had told him about Sophie. The poor girl could be the daughter of the horrid man Henry because Henry raped her mother.

The sad thing was he could see it a little, their hair colors were very similar. The same pale whitish color that frighten Louis with Henry while at the same time intrigued him with Sophie.

Not to mention, just the fact that Henry was the main suspect in the death of his real parents.

How could such a swimmingly kind, carrying and beautiful woman like Sophie had come from a vile man like Henry in a manner of rape?

"Let's see," he heard Sophie say as he stopped short of the door. "Your science lesson." Louis poked his head in and saw Sophie looking over a book while Wataru sat politely at his desk, trying to act like a little gentelman. "Hmm, I have an idea that would require us to move to one of the kitchens." She smiled at Wataru, "shall we my lord?"

"Sure thing, anything you say," Wataru said politely.

"Very good," said Sophie. "I wonder where your brother went to."

"Oh who cares, we don't need him," Wataru insisted as he took Sophie's hand.

"Well, if you put it that way," Sophie said with a giggle, "come along then."

Louis had to smile as he duck out of sight and let Sophie lead Wataru to wherever she indented to do their science lesson. He thought it was cute Wataru had a little crush in Sophie like that, even though, at the same time, he was a little jealous his youngest brother was getting to spend so much time with her.

'Even if she may be that awful man's daughter, she's quite captivating,' he thought.

"We should go after your brother and Lady Sofia! Don't let him make a move like this!" Hailey insisted.

"I doubt I have much to worry about in regards to Wataru," Louis assured her, "besides I only just met Lady Sofia. It's not like it's love at first sight or something."

"You shouldn't underestimate such a notion my lord."

"Huh?" Louis said as he turned around to see Lord Markus coming down the hallway, sipping a cup of tea.

"Pherhaps we're mind warped into believing such a thing or it's something special that happens to us royals, but love at first sight seems to be quite common with our lot," he said as he opened a door next to him and walked in. Louis followed him.

"You really beleive so?" he asked.

"Yes and no," said Markus, "I'm a historian after all. I've seen and heard of crazier things happening."

Louis nodded happily.

"I will admit, I feel like there's something familiar with your charming niece," he metioned.

"Oh really? Well, maybe you still can remember your limited encounters with her when you were both babies," said Markus.

"Was I around Sophie a lot when I still lived here?" Louis asked.

Markus looked like he was seriously pondering something. "I don't know if it would hurt you or not if I were to tell you this, but I recall there being talks among your mother and Sophie's own mother that you two might marry someday when were grown."

"Oh, they tried to do the old fashion matchmaking did they?" Louis asked, a little intrigued.

"Maybe not that extreme," said Markus, "but I think they thought you two would be a good match."

"They were probably right," Louis said. To think, had he not been forced to run and have his parents die, he could well be on his way to marrying, having a family of his own.

"May I ask you something good sir?" Louis requested.

"Of course anything," Marksu allowed, as he sat down, writing some notes down.

"Is it true, that Henry, Lord Robert's right hand man, is the main suspect in my parents, my real parents', death?" Louis asked as strongly as he could.

Markus sat up straight in alarm.

"Who, how did you hear about that?" he asked immediately.

"A servant told me, the young man, Tommy," said Louis.

"Oh, the prick," Markus muttered.

"Is it true though?" Louis asked.

"It's not something you should worry about," Markus tried to insist, waving his hand.

"Please, I'd like to know," Louis insisted.

Markus sighed, "I'm so sorry, but yes. Yes, Henry is and always has been the number one suspect in your parents' death," he admitted, "he and several of his cronies had been seen around the same city your parents had brought you to, to visit your mother's chateau."

"I see," said Louis as he once again heard the man's voice in his head.

" _ **It's Henry, Robert's new personal guard!"**_

"Master Louis, are you alright?" Markus asked.

"There's seriously nothing that can connect Henry to my parents' death?" Louis asked.

"Nothing he or Robert can't brush aside as circumstantial evidence," Markus said as he stood walked over to a book case, fishing around until he took a book from the shelf. He soon pulled one big fat book out and Louis could see bits of newspaper clippings or other forms of paper sticking out of its pages. Markus dropped the book onto his desk, causing it to make a loud banging sound.

"This is all the evidence, info, and facts I myself and others involved in the investigation into your parents' murders that's been gathered over years since it happened. So much has points to Henry but at the same time, not enough to fully link to it," Markus explained sadly.

Louis carefully opened the book and flipped through a few of the pages. A few showed pictures and other men walking around Paris, showing up at places like convenient or hardware store. And once or twice shoing proof he was in the same facility as Louis and his mom and dad. Though barley off to the side or in the far background, it was easy to beleive it was Henry himself there.

"And none of this is enough to convict him?" Louis asked.

"Under normal circumstances, it would, but with royalty it's though it seems unfair, royals have different rules and regulations they follow. And unless there's nothing that can disprove it without a shadow of a doubt, someone like Henry's employer Robert, can simply say not enough evidence and that's that," Markus admitted.

Louis felt his heart sink, "even though he can be seen in Paris at the same time we all were?" he asked, trying to hide his tears.

Markus sighed heavily, before kindly offering Louis a handkerchief. "Just because he was inParis doesn't mean he had anything to do with the fire. That's what they say, and unfortunately they're right. No one saw Henry going anywhere near the different paths or roads that led to your mom's chatoue that night. And unless someone can actually put him, he can stay a free man."

the book sad, "I understand, though I don't like it."

"None of us do," said Markus as he put the book away.

"How hard would it be for someone to put Henry there though?" Louis asked.

"Someone who may have seen him in or around the area. Or even better see him attack the car and set it on fire," said Markus.

"What if someone has started to remember voices that could prove Henry started the fire?" asked Louis.

Markus looked over his shoulder at him.

"Like what exactly?" he asked. Louis noticed him hurrying over to his desk and pulling out a recorder of sorts. He also took out a new piece of paper with a pencil, looking at Louis intently.

"Well, it only happened recently but I've been hearing voices in my head, as though far memories from far away that. One's a man voice saying something like 'that's Henry, Robert's new personal guard" And then the man's voice will ask "what's that he has in his hand?" And there's also a woman's voice, telling me to run, just run."

Louis could see Markus writting it all down intensely without looking down.

"And you say you never heard these voices before coming here and learning about your first real family?" Markus asked.

"Yes, that's correct," Louis confirmed.

Markus stroke his chin deep in thought about such a new development. "I see," he said at last, "this is very interesting but unfortunately it's still not enough to convict Henry. An argument can be made that you could be making this up or have been tricked or brainwashed into believing you had such a memory."

"Oh, really," Louis said disappointed.

"However, it's very good to know something like that for the record. You'll never know if it'll come in handy someday," Markus added with a wink as he finished writting down his notes and then proceeded to put it into the book of records he had just shown Louis.

"Thank you sir," Louis said, calming down a little. Then he started to wonder a little more.

"Good sir, I hate to ask another painful question, but could I know the truth? Did Henry rape your niece, Sophie's mother?"

Markus tried his best to look calm, but Louis could see it in his eyes.

"How did you learn about," he started to ask, only to suddenly punch his own hand. "That prick again! It was him, Tommy, wasn't it?!"

"Yes sir," Louis admitted.

"Probably did it to scare, and or upset you so you wouldn't want to be with Sophie in the future or a be a real member of the royal family in general!" Markus muttered more to himself than to Louis.

"I'm sorry sir," Louis quickly apologized.

"No, no, it's alright," Markus assured him. "I know you meant no harm. It true, Henry was accused of raping my poor neice shortly after her wedding, and could very well be Sophie's sperm donner. However, he is not her father. Her father is the man married to Sophie's mother and who raised her and who very nobly declared after finding out his wife was pregnant he would love and raise the child as his no matter what. That way, Sophie would never have to be influenced by that man or if Henry wanted to claim her or let it known he could be her father, he'd then have to admit he raped Sophie's mother."

Louis nodded.

"Sorry, I'm rattling, historians are known to do that. I just hate thinking about what that man did to my poor niece!" Markus said sadly.

"I understand," said Louis, "does Sophie know?"

"Yes, her parents explained it to her, but she choose to be strong and not let it affect her or the ones she loves."

"Good," said Louis. That made him feel better, "I should maybe follow her example."

"It's it's a good example to follow," Marku commended.

"Thank you sir," Louis said as he finally left Markus alone. Markus went over to the book of of info regarding the case of Walter and Georgette's deaths and looked at the notes he had taken about Louis' memories.

"I wonder, I wonder if Robert or Henry knew Louis was having these thoughts, if could scare them enough into making a the mistake we've been waiting for them to make after all this time," he pondered to himself.

* * *

Ema walked in the middle of the tight circle now all around her. First with Yusuke and Subaru around her and the 4 bodyguards surrounding them. She could still hear the echos of the protesters' chants as she was led further away.

She was a little hurt to be hearing and seeing such things. She had saw her grandfather as a good man and good king. Why did people hate him so much? It didn't seem fair.

"Boy those jerks have a lot of nerve huh?" Yusuke asked out loud.

"They're just doing what they think is right," said Richard, "even if we don't agree with them, they're at least doing it in a none violent manner."

"I guess we should be grateful they're not doing a riot," said Subaru.

"Exactly," said Richard.

"Oi, hey," the group heard Natsume calling out. Ema peeked out over the circle and sas him hurrying towards them with some books in his hands.

"Hello Natsume," Richard said, moving a little to let him into the inner circle.

"Did something happen?" Natsume asked as he joined his two brothers surrounding Ema.

"Ran into protesters," Subaru explained.

"Protesters?" Natsume repeated.

"Yeah they were protesting Ema, and her grandfather and the whole royal family!" said Yusuke, "some nerve! The king's a good king. They shouldn't be racking on him like that!"

"It's their right Yusuke," said Billy, "and what's more, King Stephon wouldn't be pleased if they were forced to stop. He'd rather be a king of a country where people can speak out about what they don't like, even if it meant them doing that to him. Instead of a king of county where people feel scared to speak out about what they find wrong with their home."

Ema nodded with a smile, "that sounds like him. If I were to ever take a bigger part of royal duties, I'd like the same for Elence."

"Yes, that's very smart and caring of you Princess," Richard said.

"Trust me, you'll be a hit and we'll be a hit as a power couple," the group hearx Futo now saying.

"Now what's he doing?" Yusuke shouted as he pushed past the guards to see him and Ami heading their way. "Yo" Futo, what sort of sicko game are you playing now?!"

"No game thank you," Futo said tapping Yusuke on his head, "I'm just helping my new girlfriend expand beyond being a simple maid to be a full blown star like she should be."

"Girlfriend?" Ema said in shock as Futo and Ami joined the inner circle.

"Apparently," Ami said, "Master Futo seems to think I have potential of being an idol like him and wants to take me back to Japan to help launch my career as one. And he's declared me his girlfriend now."

"So soon?" Ema asked, "how long have we been touring the campus?"

"Maybe long enough," said Richard, "we should consider finding Master Iori and heading back to the palace."

"Right sure," said Ema, "where's is Iori?"

"Chad, can you find him?" Richard asked a guard. Chad nodded and hurried off, while Richard, Billy and the third guard made a tighter circle around Ema and her brothers with Ami.

"And wasn't there another maid, Jane?" Ema asked.

"Yes, but she has calsses and has her own way of getting home," said Richard.

"Oh okay," said Ema. She looked around the campus as well as she could. It was still a beautiful place, a fine decent school where a young person could get a good education.

"So overall, what do you think?" she heard Natsume whispering into her ear.

"Huh?" Ema asked him.

"I saw that look, that long thoughtful look you get when you're seriously contemplating something important," Natsume explained, "so, what's your overall option of the university?"

"It's nice, a beautiful campus wherr I can't help but think that many people can learn and expand their minds and lives," said Ema.

"And a place where you yourself would want to study?" Natsume also asked.

"Maybe," Ema admitted, "it would give me an excuse to stay in Elence and be with my grandfather some more."

"Like you need much of an excuse, you're the princess," said Futo.

"But I'm not the heir," said Ema, "Robert still is. I don't have to technically stay if I don't wish to. Right Richard?"

"That's correct your higness," Richard confirmed.

"But you can if you want to," Yusuke pointed out.

"Yes, but someone like Robert will make it difficult I'm sure," said Richard.

"But if I decide I'd like to go to school here, even if I chose to live on the campus, I'd have an excuse to visit Grandfather when I want," said Ema, "and to be honest, that's what I mostly want right now. To be able to spend time with Grandfather while I still can so I can learn more about my other family, know a little more of who I am."

"And the king likes the idea of knowing his granddaughter and what kind of life you came from," said Richard.

"Found him," the Guard Chad said suddenly coming back with Iori. Iori had a notebook in his hand and pencil sketching something out.

"What's that your doing?" Futo asked looking over Iori's shoulder at his sketches.

"I'm helping Miss Jane design a flower arrangement for the administration building," Iori explained, "I was able to get her signed up and she asked if I could help."

"Oh, wow that's wonderful you got signed up. Lots of students use it was a way of helping to get involved in competitions or other special occasions that require flower arranging," said Ami.

"Yep, you get a chance to do it, you get a good foot in the door if you wish to be a well known botanist," said Billy.

"Sounds like something you'd be doing," said Yusuke.

"Did you get your enrollment all taken care of?" Natsume asked.

"Yes, all I have to do is figured out my living conditions and I'll be all set," said Iori.

"Oh, you should go for Mosquito house! It's the funnest house on campus! Had a cousin in that house and they allow first years!" said Billy.

"As I recall, they're the most notorious party house on campus and your aunt had to ask you several times to use your position as a royal bodyguard to get your cousin out of trouble," said Richard.

"Uh," Billy blushed red.

"There's still many of decent dorms and fraternities that would suit your fancy Lord Iori, I'm sure," Richard assured him.

"Mmmhmm," Iori said, not looking up from his sketching, "or I may see if Hikaru still wants to stay and share an apartment for a while."

"Hikaru taking up residence here too, huh?" said Natsume.

"He gets around that's for sure," said Subaru.

"I envy him a little, having that kind of life," said Yusuke.

"Me too," Ema said with a giggle.

"Well, let's get you all back to the palace for now and then you Iori can maybe have that conversation with your brother," said Richard.

"So, we go find the dean and say our proper goodbyes?" Ema asked.

"A good idea for your highness," said Richard.

* * *

"We can't tell you how much we enjoyed your visit today, Princess Ema," said Dean Shouder as he and the other staff bowed to her.

"Thank you, I am so happy to see what a great learning facility you provide to the people of Elence," said Ema, " including my brother."

"Yes, I'm sure he'll quite enjoy himself while he's here," said Dean Shrouder looking towards Iori.

"Coming through, sorry I'm late, but I'm here now to welcome the princess," an older man suddenly said as he joined the group of staff members.

"Professor Smith?" Natsume said in surprised. He noticed his daughter Emily was behind him looking annoyed.

"Hello Professor Smith, nice to see you joing us," said Dean Shrouder, in tone that sounded both annoyed but understanding at the same time. "We're about to send the princess off."

"Oh she's leaving? So soon? Did she not get a chance to even tour the campus?" asked Professor Smith.

"I did, I did, don't worry about it," Ema assured him.

"Oddly short visit your highness," said Professor Smith, "and I don't know what ever happen to your brother I was supposed to see. He never showed up."

"What?" Ema asked looking at Natsume. Natsume looked at Emily who shrugged her shoulders.

"I apologized, I got lost and forgot what time our appointment was," Natsume quickly said.

"That seems to happen a lot," said Professor Smith, "I may have to try a different scheduling tactic."

"We'll work on it Dad," Emily assured him as she pulled on his arm and pulled him away. She cast a glance at Natsume and winked at him before walking off with her father. Natsume actually managed to smile as Emily and her dad walked away.

"She's cute," Subaru said softly.

"Yeah, I'm sure, she was just a big help when her father got a little scattered brain," Natsume tried to brush off quickly before looking away.

Ema and her brothers and Ami headed to the waiting limo, and quickly all climbed in.

Ema looked out at the cmapus as they drove away.

"What do you think overall Ema?" Iori asked.

"I like it here, even if they have students that protest me and grandfather," Ema declared, "I feel proud my family, royal or not created such a great place to learn. It makes me even prouder to be a member of that family." She sat herself down back in her seat, "and as such I want to know I did something similar, regardless of what happens. Most notably, with the hospital project they're starting. Do you think we can stop by the House of Council and see how Ukyo and Hannah and whoever else is helping with it are doing and if I can do more?"

Richard looked at his watch, "I think we can, just not too long as it wasn't planned."

"Thank you," said Ema. She took a deep visit to the university had shown both some good and negative things about Elence but she'd rather focus on the positives for now and help make them happen.


	42. Chapter 42

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So how mad was the king with you about spending the night with Bea?" Azusa asked his twin brother as the two occupied themselves in the game room, each playing their own big arcade game.

"Pretty mad I guess, he all but ordered me to no longer see her," Tsubaki admitted.

"And are you going to follow his orders?" Azusa asked.

"What do you take me for?" Tsubaki asked with a smirk.

"I take you for the kind of guy who usues such a line an excuse to do as he pleases," Azusa muttered annoyed.

"Oh come on, give me a little credit," Tsubaki whined.

"I'll give you some credit only if Bea were to come into this room right here, right now and you either ask her to leave or leave yourself," said Azusa.

"Oh, nothing serious then," Tsubaki mocked.

"I'm serious, do you want to add to the king's grief? He's been so kind to us since we got here," said Azusa.

"Yeah, yeah" Tsubaki agreed, remembering the conversation the two had on the subject about him and Bea and how hard the king tried to be fair with such a harsh request.

Just then the door to the game room opened and in ran none other than Bea herself. She looked out the door real fast before slamming it such, then checking to see if it was locked or not.

She seemed to breath a sigh of relief before turning around and finally realizing Azusa and Tsubaki were there as well.

"Oh hello gentelmen," she said smoothly.

"Hello," Tsubaki replied just as smoothly. Azusa groaned.

"What brings here Lady Beatrice?" he quickly asked.

"Oh, hiding from Robert," said Bea looking back at the door mad.

"He's here?" Azusa asked a little concern.

"Yeah, he hasn't seen me yet, but I know when he does he'll use the excuse he's here to see me. So I'm hoping that if he doesn't see me, he'll leave quicker," Bea explained.

"What else would he be here for?" Azusa asked.

"To pester the king and find a way to get rid of him so he can finally be king. Why else would he be here?" Bea asked, as she pressed herself against the door as though listening for anyone on the other side.

"I'd assume he's here to try and get rid of us," Tsubaki said as he joined her by the door, appearing to try and listen as well.

"Oh, yeah, he probably would be after you guys and Ema huh?" Bea said, "something tells me that if Ema really starts to connect with this country she'll want to stay and probably end up taking her place as the next ruler."

"You, really think so?" Azusa asked timidly as he notice Tsubaki look towards him with a little worried look.

"I'd say it's indelible," Bea said like it was nothing. "Especially if she really is Princess Yolanda's daughter. Even if my dad didn't like her, even he would admit the only reason she probably never came back was because she was dead."

"And why is that?" Azusa asked.

Bea shrugged, "Yolanda loved her country, and she took her role as princess really serious. It was quite the blow when she just up and disappeared like she did."

"Hmm," muttered Azusa. He wonder what kind of impact it would have if Ema were to suddenly leave after being introduced as the king's granddaughter and the long lost princess.

"You know, so help me, I'm almost certain that monk guy used some sort of mind trick on me to make him and instead hit Jeff!" they all suddenly heard Robert shouting from outside.

"Shit!" Bea hissed as she quickly moved further into the room and hid behind the sofa set up in front of the TV screen.

"You saw that look on his face? He so played a mind game with me and caused me to miss and hit the other guy!"

"I'm guessing Kaname is who he's talking about?" Azusa whispered.

"You know Kaname and his "evil" Buddhist mind powers," Tsubaki teased.

The two kept listening for a moment until Robert's angry voice seemed to fade.

"Sounds like he's gone," Tsubaki called out.

"And?" Azusa said giving his brother a thoughtful look.

"And what?" Tsubaki asked as he went to the sofa and Bea. Bea stood up from her hiding spot and smiled.

"And what do I take you for, I wonder?" Azusa grunted.

"Sorry about that," Bea said as she walked closer to Tsubaki, "this is just one of my best hiding spots from Robert. He doesn't usually come in here because he considers it kid stuff."

"Hmm, actually sounds like a perfect place for him then," said Tsubaki.

"Like you have room to talk," Azusa said, not caring if Bea and Tsubaki heard him or not. He studied his brother and the new girl together and saw a distinct glimmer in Tsubaki's eye, one he had only ever seen when Tsubaki looked at Ema.

'Oh no!' Azusa thought annoyed and worried.

"Oh guess what," I spoke to the king today," Tsubaki quickly said excited.

'Yeah and he's mad at you,' Azusa thought.

"About what?" Bea asked.

"About staying away from you, my lady,' Azusa kept thinking.

"I asked him if he'd consider re-starting the Shakespeare competitions again," Tsubaki said.

"Shakespeare competitions?" Azusa asked out loud.

"Oh my god, really?!" Bea said with delight.

"Was this a thing back in the day?" Azusa acquired.

"Long time ago, back when you didn't have things like TV or even radio," Bea explained, "they were a popular thing back in the day!" Bea explained without looking Azusa's way. She seemed to be too captivated by Tsubaki.

"You seriously asked him if he'd consider starting that back up again?" she asked eagerly.

"I did, along with maybe constructing a new out door theater for it and everything," Tsubaki added sounding proud of himself. Bea however looked a little worried.

"You did say new outdoor theater, right?" she asked cautiously.

"Of course, the old one's gone and lost, right?" Tsubaki said with a smirk. Bea breathed a sigh of relief.

"Of course, it's lost," she repeated.

"And speaking of lost," Azusa spoke up, opening the door, "Tsubaki?"

"What?" Tsubaki whined.

"Isn't it about that time?" Azusa said impatient.

"I can think of anything," said Tsubaki.

"Are you sure?" Azusa said through clench teeth, "that one thing we were supposed to be doing? Or more specific, the one thing you're supposed to be doing that I said I'd help you with?"

"You are such a buzz kill," Tsubaki complained.

"Let's just get going on it! If you recall the king asked you specifically to do this!" Azusa kept pushing.

"What's going on?" Bea asked.

"A special thing the king asked Tsubaki to do for him! We need to get going on it!" Azusa said urgently.

"Does this special thing have to do with me?" Bea asked a little annoyed.

"I can't say for sure, my lady," Azusa said softly.

"Oh knock it off, this is about me and your brother spending the night together outside right?" Bea asked annoyed.

"You what?!"

"Oh shit!" Bea muttered as Robert suddenly appeared next to the open door.

"Beatrice!" Robert shouted mad, "what did you do?! You whore!"

"Hey now, watch it!" Tsubaki snapped back mad. He even made an effort to push Bea behind as though to sheild her.

"Nothing happened!" Tsubaki continued to insist, "we just stay up late talking and accidentally fell asleep in the same area we were! That's all! Nothing physical or naughty happened and I already promised the king it won't happen again!"

"Oh and what were you talking about?" Robert asked in more a taunt than an actual question.

"If I tell you the truth do you promised to accept it and not blow up on her?" Tsubaki asked.

"It depends, on what the answer is," Robert taunted some more.

"I was telling her about my job as a voice actor and she was telling me her desier, if she didn't become your wife and future queen, how she'd like to be a director of either stage or screen," Tsubaki said as calmly as he could.

"Director? Bea, you?" Robert mocked as he started to laugh. "You seriously think you could be a professional director? Oh that's a good one! Let me guess, this poor saud just listen to humor you! You can't do nothing! That's why you'd make my perfect queen. You'll just sit there and look pretty while a real man works."

Azusa, Tsubaki and Bea all gave him a questionable look at his comment.

They were quickly interrupted by Henry walking into the room and clearing his throat.

"Sire," he said in an almost warning tone.

"Fine, fine," Robert said, waving his hand, "come along Beatrice."

Bea didn't move from behind Tsubaki.

"Bea! I said comd along!" Robert ordered firmly.

"I really don't want to," Bea trailed off.

"Now!" Robert shouted so forcefully it echoed a little in outside hallway. Bea quickly took that as her cue to stop arguing and came out Tsubaki and over to Robert.

Robert gripped her arm fast, "let's go!" he shouted as he yanked her out of the game room.

Azusa and Tsubaki could hear Robert talking loudly mad as he and Bea disappeared from sight.

"Now can you understand why the king probably told you not to be seen or heard around her!" Azusa said.

"Hmm," Tsubaki sighed looking away to hid his discontent.

* * *

"I hope you guys are all okay with us making this quick stop to the House of Council," Ema said to her brothers and Ami.

"No it's fine," Natsume spoke up, "it's good for you to be showing some intrest in helping your country and be responsible."

"I'll just wait in the car," Futo declared.

The other bodyguards all looked at him.

"Ken, you stay with him then," Richard ordered. Ken nodded.

"Oh no, he doesn't...," Futo tried to argue.

"Yes, you do!" Richard said back.

Futo slumped in his seat

"What? Were you hoping to have a private make out session with Ami or something?" Yusuke teased.

Ami's eyes widen as she made a little gulp.

"Are you such a pervert?" Futo asked.

"Do you guys always have to bicker?" Natsume moaned.

"Yeah, seriously, chill out at least once or twice," Iori added.

"Anyway, we're just about there," said Richard.

"I wonder, if I should see if Miss Tanner is available so I can ask her when and how I can help with her friend's housing project,"

"Let's focus on one thing at a time, since this visit was unscheduled," said Richard.

"Alright," Ema said.

Soon the limo stop in front of the House of Council. As Ema got out, she noticed everyone in and around the building once again stopping in shock to see her there.

"I didn't realize the princess was coming by today,"

"I wonder what she's doing here?"

"It's nice to see her here,"

"Is she here about that hospital project?" Ema heard one voice that sounded somewhat familiar. She turned and saw the council man she remember from her first day at the House, Alex.

"Hello sir," she called over to him as kindly as she could. Alex merely nodded before turing his attention away from her all together.

"He seems a little hostile, huh?" Subaru whispered.

"He didn't seem to like me very much when I visited last," Ema whispered.

As the crowd headed into the building, Ema's brothers all took a moment to look to take in their new environment.

"This place sure does seem important and intimidating," Subaru said out loud.

"A place of government? Of course it would," said Billy.

"Now Billy," Richard warned.

"I wonder if Ukyo and Masaomi are still here as well," Ema said to herself as they walked to the stairs, Ema did her best to not look shy and intimidated any time the a council member passed her and looked at her, often whispering or trying to speak out to her. Richard however did his best to keep them at bay.

By the time Ema and her brothers and bodyguards reached their floor, they were a little surprised to see Erica standing in the hallway, off to the side, talking on her phone.

"Yes, I understand, but I also have to worry about this new hospital project. It's important too! The princess suggested it for one thing! Hey don't go there! Beleive it or not, but she also showed intrest in your project!"

Suddenly Erica looked their way, "in fact, I may be able to talk to her about it right now. I'll call you later. Say hi to Daisy for me."

Erica quickly hung up and hurried over to Ema, bowing gracefully. "Princess Emma, err, Ema, welcome back!"

"Thank you," said Eam, "and don't worry about my name."

"Thank you," Erica said, sounding a little relieved, "what brings you by, highness?"

"I was hoping to come see how the hospital project was coming along," said Ema.

"Of course," said Erica, "please allow me." Shs motion for the others to follow her down the hallway.

* * *

"So, I was thinking," Hannah spoke up to Ukyo and Masaomi, "when we do this presentation to the mayor of Almara, Masaomi, do you think you could do a little of it? It might mean a little more coming from an actual doctor?"

"Of course I can," said Masaomi, "it would be my honor."

"It would probably mean a lot more if a doctor does back ths proposal up," Ukyo said looking over some of the reports and paperwork."

"Well, I can't do it all myself, you two will probably be the bigger seller seing as how much work you've put into it," said Masaomi.

"No, the biggest selling point would be your sister, the princess present this," Hannah insisted timidly.

"Funny you should mention that," Erica said suddenly walking into the office with Ema.

"Ema," Ukyo and Masaomi both said in surprise.

"Your majesty!" Hannah said as she quickly bowed.

"What are you doing here?" Masaomi asked, "I thought you were going to the university today."

"We did and I got to see the wonders it offered," said Ema, "it inspired me to come make a quick visit to see how the hospital project was coming along."

"Oh, oh," Hannah sputtered as she moved around in a frantic, trying to get some of the paperwork together, "it-it-it's going really well! We've been able to work out the best way to help get the mayor and officials of Almara to agree to it!"

She seemed to panic and nervous that she wasn't able to get the papers together neatly. Ukyo quickly and put his hand on her arm.

"Here, let me," he insisted, as he calmly put the work all together.

"Sorry," Hannah sputtered as she went and sat down softly. Ukyo patted her shoulder before handing Ema the proposal.

Ema looked it over carefully, "it looks good. Very impressive," she said.

"If you need us to simply it for you, we can," Erica offered.

"What?" Ema said, a little troubled.

"No offense or anything your majesty," Erica quickly said, "it's just when someone has to get up in front of people to give such a presentation, it's sometimes easier if what they're reading is easy to read out loud."

"Oh, okay," said Ema.

"She's right, goes well if you feel confident with what your reading," Ukyo agreed.

"Yeah it would do me good to sound like I know what I'm talking about when I present this to the mayor of Almara and its citizens," said Ema.

"You should probably see if you can make my part , just so I don't mess up too much," said Masaomi with a chuckle.

"You're going to do some of the presentation Masa?" Natsume askrd walking imto the office. He too took a look at the proposal.

"Hey Natsume, yes, I was," Masaomi said, "they think I would make a good impression for the hospital, being a doctor myself."

"Good strategy," said Natsume, looking over the proposal some more, "this does seem all good. I imagine it would help these towns out."

"I sure do hope so!" Ema said softly. She still worried that the project would be a flop and embarrass her grandfather.

"Um, Princess," Erica spoke up suddenly, "I was wondering something before you left."

"Is it about your friend's housing project?" Ema asked, "I was hoping to talk about it as well."

"Thank you! Shall we go to my office or would you prefer a conference room?" Erica asked.

"Whichever you prefer Madam," said Ema.

"Then please, follow me," said Erica as she showed Ema down the hall.

"Let's hope we can get this problem resolved," Ema said. At least if she could help with this, she could still bring honor to her grandfather.


	43. Chapter 43

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ema walked with Erica down the marble hallway, to another white door, gesturing Ema to enter. Ema nodded politely as entered.

Inside was a fancy looking white desk in an office filled with all sorts of filing cabinets, charts hung on the wall, and an impressive computer. Ema walked to the pearly white chair in front of the desk and sat down.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me about the housing project, princess," Erica said as she came to the other side of her desk. She started up her computer, working fast.

"Oh it's my pleasure," said Ema.

"Not too long though," Richard insisted., "we cannot afford to linger, given it was unscheduled."

"Right, yes," Erica said hastening her work.

"Has there been any updates, good or bad about the project?" Ema asked.

"Not much I'm afraid," Erica admitted, "most of the residents of the building are getting more and more stubborn in their determination to not get it torn down, and my poor friend is having trouble getting his buildings and houses up and ready for the people he promised them for."

"Why are they so determined to not let your friend tear down their building again?" Wma asked.

"Well, to be honest, some of them have lived in that building for generations. They were born and raised there. Their parents lived there in the past. It means a lot to them," Erica explained, "at least that's what Howie told me."

She turned her computer screen around and showed Ema pictures of the old building. A nice looking brick structure that looked as though it had stood up well against the test of time. It was cute in it's own way. Ema actually wanted to see it left alone if possible.

"Would it still do any good if I were to meet the residents of the building to see if I can help act as a middle person for them and your friend?" she asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact," said Erica.

"When would be a good time to do such a thing?" Ema asked.

Erica went back to work on her computer. "Well, Howie has another meeting with the residents tomorrow around 10. Pherhaps you could make a quick appearance to start off with?"

"I could try that," said Ema.

"Hmm," Richard grunted.

"Something wrong?" Ema asked.

"Well, there is that big family party that Robert scheduled, remember?" Richard reminded her.

"Oh, right, that," said Ema softly.

"We'll talk to your grandfather when we get back to palace, princess," Richard promised, "we'll see what he says."

"Thank you," said Ema, "should we be going?"

"Yes, we should," Richard encouraged.

"I apologize, Miss Tanner," Ema said, "if I can't make it tomorrow, I will most certainly try another time."

"I understand your highness and please don't worry if you cannot come anytime soon. I know a royal's life is very busy and hectic," Erica assured her, bowing her head.

"We should really get going, Princess," Richard kept insisting.

"Yes, I'm coming," Ema said as she hurried out, "could you see if Masaomi and Ukyo are ready to leave for the day or if they would like to stay and work some more?"

"Chad,' Richard ordered. Chad immediately walked off back to the work room her oldest brothers were. Richard kept ushering Ema to the stairs, along with her other 4 brothers.

"So, Ema, how do you feel now about helping people here with the hospital project?" Iori asked.

"A lot more hopeful," said Ema, "I've just mostly been worried I'd embarrass Grandfather if it failed. After seeing the proposal, I'm more confident that it won't fail and won't embarrass him."

"Trust me, something like that hospital project failing wouldn't embarrass the king as nearly as much as the different things Robert has done that has embarrassed him and the royal family," Richard muttered annoyed.

"Guy's probably been an embarrassment since he was born," Yusuke joked.

"You have no idea," said Billy.

"Billy!" Richard warned, "Yusuke, you too!"

"Sorry," both said together.

"He was the one who brought it up though," Yusuke whispered.

"Knock it off!" Natsume whispered in a hiss.

Ema was about to enter the limo, when Chad ran back up to the group and whispered in Richard's ear.

"Sounds like your older brothers wish to remain here for now, working," Richard said to Ema.

"Oh, that's fine," said Ema, "I'm glad they're really helping with this."

As she finally climbed into the limo, she was a little surprised to see Futo holding Ami from behind while holding his phone in front her, his head resting on her shoulder as he scrolled through his phone. Ken sat a little ways away from them looking like he was doing his best to mind his own business.

"Hmm, what do you think about this one?" he asked Ami.

"Isn't it a little reveling?" Ami asked a little weak.

"You've said that about nearly every outfit I showed you," Futo whispered, giving Ami a little kiss in her shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" Ema asked as she situated herself on a seat.

"Dresses for Ami to wear once she and I have the time to visit this that club Wallflower," Futo quickly said. He glanced at Ema, "you should come with us. You showing up with an idol like me would definitely get attention, especially if I'm going to start trying to get Ami well known."

"The club Wallflower?" Ema asked.

"That sounds kind of cool," said Yusuke.

"No, no," Richard declared, "you, princess, cannot attend a club like that until I've had a chance to evaluate the place, the staff, the regulars who attended that place. A crowded place like that is not necessarily a safe place for a princess. Someone could easily get to you!"

"Oh," Ema said softly.

"I'm sorry your highness but that's how it is," said Richard.

"Sounds logical to me," said Natsume.

"What about the rest of us wanting to attend?" Subaru asked.

"You men aren't quite as important as Ema is and therfore we aren't entirely responsible for your safty. Therefore you are allowed to attend such a place on your own. However, I would prefer if you'd let me evaluate the place and have a gaurd go with you. If something were to happen to any of you, I doubt your sister would be happy. Same with the king. I'm starting to feel he's regarding a lot of you as family.'

"Really?" Iori asked.

"You've given him a bigger sense of happiness and joy the likes of which he hasn't had in a long time," Richard explained.

"Wow," said Yusuke.

"Well, if we ever needed a grandfather figure in our lives, the Stephon is goid choice and what we really need."

Ema sighed happily, "he is great, huh?"

* * *

"Pumkin soup? Who suggested that? It's not even harvest time!" Stephon muttered looking over some notes the palace kitchen staff had presented as menue option for the party.

"Apparently it's a real popular dish at moment," Chrissy explained.

"Sounds disgusting. We're not having it," Stephon declared.

He and Chrissy were distracted with a weird rumbling sound outside the door.

"What is that?" Stephon asked.

"I'll check," Chrissy said as she opened. "Oh, it's Master Wataru. He's riding down the hallway on a skateboard with Lady Sophie."

"A skateboard? In the palace?!" Stephon shouted as he got up fast and headed to the door and pulled it open fast.

He saw Wataru ride his skateboard up to Sophie.

"So how long did that take Wataru?" Sophie asked.

"Uh, one minute," Wataru said looking at his watch.

Very good," said Sophie, "and your estimate was?"

"50 seconds," Wataru said sheepishly.

"So, looks like your calculations were wrong. Should we try another estimate in another area?" Sophie asked.

"Wataru!" Stephon shouted as he walked down to the boy, "what do you think you're doing riding a skateboard around like this?!"

"Uh," Wataru sputtered.

"I was helping him learn about estimations," Sophie tried to explain.

"But with a skateboard? Are you nuts?!" Stephon snapped, "roller skates are much more easier to use to get around the corners!"

Wataru looked a little surprised, "roller skates?" he asked.

"Sure, my brothers and I use to race up and down these halls all the time with our skates. Of course I usually won," said Stephon with a smirk.

"Wow," said Wataru.

"I bet we could go to town and find you a nice pair of roller skates or rollerblades to use," said Stephon, "they can be your award for if you behave yourself at the upcoming party."

"Oh thank you!" Wataru cheered.

Stephon chuckled, patting Wataru's, "you have got to be my favorite out of all your brothers. And that's saying something considering how amazing they all are."

He looked over at Sophie, "so, estimations huh?" he asked.

"Yes, I figured it would be a good idea to help Wataru learn about them by estimating how long it takes to get to certain areas around the palace and the grounds and that he could have some fun with it," Sophie explained.

"Hmm," said Stephon stroking his chin. "Chrissy, go get my mobile chair will you?"

"Yes your highness," Chrissy said.

"So, Wataru, do you know the long front hallway?" Stephon asked.

"Yes," said Wataru as he walked with Stephon. Sophie was right behind them.

"If you and I were to race across the hallway, with you on your skateboard and me in my chair, who do you estimate will win?" Stephon asked.

"Hmm," Wataru pondered.

"You can be honest with me lad," Stephon assured him.

"Then, I think I will!" Wataru declared.

"Wait, Wataru, remember," Sophie said, "you have to give a reason why. We should see what kind of flooring the main hallway is, what kind of power the chair will have."

"Hmm," Wataru pondered. By now the three had arraived at the stair case to the main hallway and all looked over the railing, looking at the long blue floor with the red carpet in the down the stairs.

"I still think I can win in a race on such a floor," Wataru.

"And why?" Sophie asked.

"Um, well I'm younger?" Wataru speculated.

"Hmm, age could play a factor," Sophie agreed, writting it down.

"And, and," Wataru tried to think more.

"Here's your chair sire," Chrissy called out as she and butler showed up with a fancy looking wheelchair, complete moter.

"Take it down stairs and position as far to the left as you can," Stephon instructed. Then he smirked at Wataru, "well, do you still think you can beat me on my chair? It goes pretty fast."

"Doesn't your chair have to be chared with the batteries, sire?" Sophie asked.

"That's a good point, my chair could run out of juice," Stephon agreed, "Chrissy, is my chair properly charged?"

"Charged and ready," Chrissy confirmed.

"Good, good," Stephon said as he started down the stairs, "and the wheels? Tip-top shape correct?"

"All in giid condition and ready for use," Chrissy assured.

"Good," said Stephon. "He looked at the butler who had helped Chrissy bring hia chair down. "You, you stand in as the the battier we must pass in order to determine the winner."

"Yes sire," the butler said as he moved to the other end of the hallway. "Will this work Sire?"

"Yes, perfect," said Stephon as he climbed into his chair, "let's get this started then. Wataru?"

"I'm ready!" Wataru cheered as he set up his board next to the king.

"Sophie, you can start us up, and Chrissy, you can be the judge," Stephon ordered.

"Yes sire," both ladies said.

"On your marks, get set," Sophie started off.

"Not too late to change your estimation," Stephon whispered to Wataru.

"Mmm-mmm!" Wataru insisted.

"Go!" Sophie suddenly shouted. Both Wataru and the king took off fast.

Wataru kept his foot off against the floor, while Stephon kept pushing on his go button on his chair.

You can't beat me Wataru! I don't have to put much effort into making my chair go!" Stephon shouted.

"Yeah, but I'm really good at going fast!" Wataru shouted back.

"Oh really?" Stephon asked as he tried going at different speed on his chair, pulling ahead just slightly. Wataru noticed and started pushing himself faster as well. The two kept going against each staying mostly neck-in-neck, until finally Wataru managed to give himself one final push that was able to shoot his forward fast enough to pass the butler first, just before the king.

"Ah!" Stephon gave a playful moan.

"Yes! I won! I won!" Wataru cheered, pumping his fists in the air.

"I suppose you did," said Stephon.

"And it prooves your estimate was correct," said Sophie as she walked over to the bot, "what do you supposed that means?"

"That I'm faster than the king on my skateboard?" Wataru questioned

"Yes, there is that conclusion," Sophie said, "what else is there to be learn from this experiment?"

"That the floor is a good surface to ride a skateboard on?" Wataru speculated.

"Good," Sophie concured.

"Maybe that sometimes mechanical devices don't always have the advantage?" Chrissy said with a smile.

"Are you mocking your king?" Stephon joked as he drove the chair over to Chrissy.

"Just pointing out the facts sire. Just pointing out the facts," Chrissy insisted.

"Hmm," Stephon muttered, still smirking before making his way over to Wataru.

"So my lad, you managed to defeat a king. How does that make you feel?"

"A little cool actually. I like it when I win!" Wataru said happily.

"Oh you like making the king feel like a fool do you?" Stephon said as a joke as he stood up and started to chase after Wataru. Wataru took it as a sign to try running away as quickly as he could.

"Get back here! Get back! I'm going to get you for that!" Stephon taunted with glee as he tried his best to chase Wataru.

"Shall I help apprehend him for you sire?" Chrissy asked.

"No! No! This is something a king must do!" Stephon declared in an overexaggerated grand voice. He kept trying to get after Wataru, until finally, when Wataru tried to run behind him, Stephon managed to reach behind and grab him, pulling him close.

"Got you at last!" Stephon declared.

"No! No! Let me go!" Wataru pretended to fight to get away.

"Never! You are my prisoner now!" Stephon insisted.

Both he and Wataru kept laughing at their fun.

* * *

"Directing! Right! As if you could do anything that involved leading people!" Robert muttered as he kept dragging Bea along with him.

"You keep saying that," Bea grumbled. "And shouldn't be a requirement to be a leader of sorts if I'm going to be queen someday?"

"When we're married and I am king, I'm going to keep you locked up as much as possible and only take you out for public appearances!" Robert was saying, though Bea could tell he wasn't saying that in response to what she was saying and more like saying out loud what his plans were for the future as king.

The two, along with their entourage, could hear laughing.

"What is that?" Robert asked as he took off, after sound, dragging Bea with him.

They soon came to the stairs where they could see the king and Wataru playing together.

"Oh that looks sweet," said Bea.

"Hmm!" Robert muttered, "Uncle never played with me like that!"

"Oh don't tell me your jealous of all that!" Bea moaned.

"Shush!" Robert snapped. "Honestly, you seem to be less and less easy to control! It's unbelievable!"

"Sorry," said Bea.

If I had known you would have turn out to be so hard to control after meeting those stupid brothers, I never would have brought you here!" Robert snapped at her.

"Hmm, well too bad. They made an impression on me and it's going to be hard to lose it," said Bea.

"Oh don't worry, I can help you with that!" Robert threatened.

"You can all you want, but it won't do you much good. As long as you see Ema as a threat to your plans and she has her brothers all around her, you'll be stuck with them."

"Yes, as long as she's close to her brothers, she could even go to actually want to be queen in place of me!" Robert said mad, doing his best to not let Stephon and the others down below hear him.

"Of course if she had someone else in her life to distract her from her brothers, it would work out a lot different wouldn't you say?" Henry suddenly said.

"Like?" Robert asked.

"Emma is a member of the royal family and as such, it would look good in her favor to have a more suitable match, worthy of royalty." Henry explained.

"Ah shit!" Bea muttered.

"You have someone in mind?" Robert asked.

Henry looked at Bea before whispering into Robert's ear.

"Hmm," Robert said as his evil smirk return to his face. "He could be perfect for us. Yes, I will personally intorduce him to Emma at the party."

"Who?" Bea demanded to know.

"None of your business, Woman!" Robert snapped at her again.

He looked down at Stephon and Wataru still playing, "but he is just the right kind of person I need to control Emma and her brothers the waynI want! And then nothing will get in my way of being king!"


	44. Chapter 44

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

When Ema and her brothers returned to the palace, they were surprised to see the king and Wataru roughhousing in a playful manner.

"Wow, surprised the king's acting like that given his condition," Richard said softly.

"I think it's sweet," said Ema blushing.

At that Stephon realized Ema and the others had returned.

"Ah welcome home," he said as he quickly put Wataru down. He held his back a little after letting the boy go. "How was your trip to the university?"

"Wonderful, it's an amazing school, " Ema said, "I can understand why it's a great pride of Elence."

"Ah yes, so many talented and intelligent people have through that campus," said Stephon with pride.

"Well, hello Emma," Robert suddenly said as he came down the stairs, dragging Bea along with him.

"Of course, there's always a few exceptions," Stephon muttered.

"And what sort of mischief have you and your brothers been up to, today?" Robert asked smugly.

"We went to see the university," said Ema as casually as she could.

"Ah, yes, the university," Robert seemed to recall, "had many a happy memories when I attended."

"Memories we often had to clean up," Stephon muttered some more, "anyway, Ema, I'm sure your tired and would like some rest."

"Actually, Grandfather, can we talk about something?" Ema asked.

"Absolutely," Stephon said happily, "let's go to my office."

"Is it something important, Emma?" Robert asked.

"Well, not necessarily," said Ema, "would like if I was able to speak to my grandfather alone if that's alright."

"Fine, I understand," Robert muttered trying to sound upset. He turned and walked away in a different direction, pulling Bea behind him.

"Charmer, isn't he?" Natsume said as he headed off on his own.

"Yes, I can see how he'd end up being a marvelous king someday," Futo added, putting his arm around Ami and leading her away.

"He scares me, that's for sure," Iori said softly.

"Ms too," Wataru said, "and I don't like how he calls Big Sister Emma! That's not her name! It's Ema!"

Subaru patted his head. "Don't sweat it. He's usually the only that does."

"Hmm," Wataru moaned.

"Master Wataru, I think our lessons are done for the day. So if you'd like, you're free to go do as you please," Sophie said quickly.

"Who's this?" Iori asked.

"Lady Sophie, she's my special teacher!" Wataru said as he quickly went and held her hand, "did you hear? My Teacher! She's here for me, nobody else!"

"Right, of course," Subaru said.

"Okay, whatever," Yusuke said.

"I'm glad you have such a nice teacher," said Iori.

Wataru shoot his brothers all a warning look before walking over to Sophie and taking her hand.

"I'd want to go ride my horse Wind Storm! You should come watch me! I'm very good!" he insisted.

"Maybe for a little bit. I should work on getting some lessons ready for tomorrow," said Sophie.

"But you will come right?" Wataru asked.

"I will come watch," Sophie promised.

"Here I'll go with you," Subaru offered.

"You?" Wataru said, "oh right, you want to see the pretty stable girl Rose, huh?"

Subaru blushed.

"Come on, let's go," he replied as he headed to the back of the palace.

"So Subaru has a crush on someone other than Ema?" Iori said a little surprised.

"I think a lot of us are finding someone they seem to feel attractive to since you all got here," said Yusuke, "what about you?"

"Uh, well, I wouldn't go that far, but I guess I'm getting a little closer to that maid Jane," Iori admitted, "but I don't know where it's going to go, even if I'm going to school here now. Anymore than whatever will happen with these guys and these girls we keep meeting. Who knows what's going to happen."

"Yeah, we could all go back to Japan and then turn your attention back onto Ema," Yusuke said, a little annoyed at the idea.

* * *

Stephon looked a little disconcerting at Ema's request to visit the building and its residents.

"Eh, I don't know dear, considering we're going to have to work on getting ready for all your other relatives coming," he admitted.

"I realize that Grandfather, but it is early in the morning and I'll try and be really quick with it!" Ema pleaded.

Stephon sighed with a smile, "ah hell with it. As long as it doesn't run too long. I've had to negotiate with cival workers, foreign diplomats, charities, and still host a formal gathering all in the same day back in my younger years. This could give you a good taste of how hard royals usually have to work, especially when at the top."

Ema beemed and rushed around the desk. "Thank you Grandfather!" she said hugging him.

"Don't thank me too much," Stephon warned, even if he returned the hug. "Richard, you'll go with her right?"

"Yes sire," Richard agreed.

"Good," said Stephon, "so Ema how are you feeling now?"

"Great!" Ema assured.

"You're not feeling tired or anything like that?" Stephon asked.

"No, not really," Ema kept insisting, "why?"

"I wanted to go over some of steps we'll have to do at the party, along with Louis. Richard?" Stephon spoke up.

Richard opened the office door, "Chrissy, will you find Lord Louis?"

"On it," Chrissy said.

"Have him meet us at the ballroom," Stephon said as he stood up, "Ema, come along."

"Coming Grandfather," Ema said politely and took his hand to help walk with him to the ballroom.

* * *

Chrissy hurried along the hallway, on her radio, asking anyone who would respond to be on lookout for Louis.

"Have you see Lord Louis?" she asked a random maid.

"Yes Madam, he started up his hair styling station again for the palace residents," said the maid.

"Ah, thank you," Chrissy said as she dashed off.

"Something the matter?" she heard Lord Markus asking as he came out of his study with a book, complete with a pipe.

"The king just needs to go over a few things with him and the princess over the party with the royal family," said Chrissy.

"Ah, yes, the rest of the family," Markus said, "I should probably make a cheat sheet for the two so they know who most are."

It was then he started to think of something serious before turning and walking back to his library. However as he came around the corner fast, he accidentally found himself bump into someone.

"Oh terribly sorry," Markus quickly replied.

"Alright, my fault,"

Markus adjusted his glasses to see who he had bumped into.

"You are Lord Hikaru, correct?" he asked, "one of Princess Ema's stepbrothers, correct?"

"Why, yes and you are?" Hikaru asked.

"Ah, Lord Markus, Palace Historian," Markus introduced himself offering Hikaru his hand.

"Delighted," Hikaru replied shaking his hand back.

"You'll excuse me, I'm in a very big rush. Just had a brilliant idea!" Markus explained with haist as he walked past Hikaru. He paused when he happened to see another person behind Hikaru. "Hello Miss Cook, nice to see you."

"Likewise," Heather said with a smile.

"I hope your mother's doing well," said Markus as he hurried along further.

"I didn't realize historians were so enthusiast with their work," Hikaru mentioned.

"I just had a brilliant idea for the party coming up with the royal family in regards to your sister!" Markus explained with delight.

"Oh this I want to see," Hikaru said as he and Heather followed.

They watched as he dashed into his private library and started looking through many of the different books.

"Could we be of help sir?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm looking for a certain picture of Ema's mother in a certain dress," Markus explained, "it's hard to explain it but I'll know it when I see it!"

"Oh, please do let me help with that!" Hikaru insisted.

Markus waved his hand in front of a certain section of books on a book case.

"It should be in any of the books in and around here," he said, "and they are all captioned so, they'll say if Ema's mother Yolanda is in it. Plus she looks so much like Ema it'll be hard not to notice her."

"And I'm guessing we should be looking for an elegant evening dress of sorts?" Heather asked as she and Hikaru each grabbed a boom and started flipping through.

"Yes," was all Markus would reply as he tossed the book he was holding off to the side and grabbed another.

"Are any of these the one your looking for?" Hikaru asked as he showed Markus a few pictures.

"Mmm, no, think younger, more Ema's age," Markus explained.

"Got it," Hikaru said as he flipped through some more pictures, "I must say, even if she wasn't a princess, Little Ema's mother was quite stylish."

"She always wanted to look her best, less she make her father look bad," Markus said.

"Sounds like our Ema, always trying to make sure she doesn't embatass her family," Hikaru praised.

"I wish Ema had known her. Even if she never came back to Elence, Yolanda would have been a wonderful mother," said Heather.

"Did you ever know her?" Hikaru asked.

"I met her once or twince when I was little and my mother was starting out in politics. I think she was a little bit of an inspiration for my mother to run for Prime Minister. I don't know if she would have remember me so easily," said Heather.

"She sounds like the kind of perso nwho could inspire lots of different people," Hikaru said as he turned the page of his book and found a picture of Yolanda in a fancy ballroom gown. A long skirt, yellow color, stapless, with a rose pattern on the top. The caption read, Princess Yolanda age 17, hosting her first ever ball at the palace."

"Is this the one you're looking for?" he asked Markus.

Markus' eyes exploded with delight. "That's it, that's the one! The dress Yolanda wore her first time as a hostess! I was thinking of finding where they're keeping the dress and see if they can alter it for Ema to wear!"

"Oh wonderful! Ema wearing her mother's gown when she's introduced to her mother's family!" Heather said with delight.

"My thoughts exactly!" Markus said as he hurried out of the room. Hikaru and Heather both ran after him until he came to a set of black doors and tried to open them.

"Blast! But I guess it would figure it would be locked!" he muttered mad, "where's a servant when you need them?!"

* * *

Futo kept his hand around Ami as he walked with her through the palace. At first she figured he was taking her back to his room, but got a surprise when instead he led down a different hallway.

"Master Futo, did you need something?" she asked.

"A private room," Futo said, "particularly one with good acoustics."

"Um, well there's the tower room. It's meant to be a place of seclusion, especially for the servants," Ami imformed him.

"Good take me there," Futo ordered.

Ami was able to pull free from his grasp, but still held his hand as they headed up several flights of stairs until they came to a small door and Ami opened it to see a small lounge room with some old couches and beanbag chairs and a big round window, sunlight shinging through it.

"Hmm," Futo muttered as he looked around, "guess this will work." He sat down on one of the couches and then smiled at Ami. "So...,"

"So?" Ami sputtered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Let me hear you sing some more," Futo ordered, "if I'm taking you back to Japan with me to help launch your singing career I need to make sure what happened earlier wasn't a one time thing."

"I really don't think I'm the best canidate to be a personal singer sir," Ami insisted.

"But would you rather be a maid the rest of your life?" Futo asked smugly.

"I wasn't intending to," said Ami.

"Then what better way to help get you out of this place than a sure fire singing career?" Futo insisted, "now come on, sing for me."

"Okay," Ami said sheepishly as she started singing out loud.

Futo sat ans listen, nodding his head to the song.

"Nice," he said as the song finished, "very nice. I think you'll be the sure thing. Great isn't it?"

"I, guess," Ami said unsure.

"What?" Futo asked as he got up and walked over to her. He put his arm aroun her waist and the other on her cheek.

"I guess, I didn't think about being famous," Ami admitted.

"Mmm, oh you'll be famous alright. Even if you don't make it as a idol, you'll be the most envious woman in Japan, as my lady," Futo said as he leaned in for a kiss.

Ami however turned her head away.

"Are you sure you'll want me to stay with you sven after the whole affair with your sister is sorted out?" she asked.

Futo made her turn to look back at him. "Yes, I'm going to keep you with me for as long as I can. I've only ever felt this way about Ema. And well since she'll no doubt be persude even more now, thanks to being a princess and I don't like the idea of her out-shining me in popularity, I'm lucky I found myself a girl just as great all for myself. Maybe even better than Ema."

"Better than a princess?" Ami asked annoyed.

"Of course, she's everybody's princess. You however are my princess and my princess alone," Futo insisted as he finally managed to kiss her.

Ami once again couldn't find herself able to pull away. Instead she gently put her hand on Futo's shoulder in order to steady herself.

"i guess this is for real then,' Ami allowed herself to beleive as she and Futo kept kissing.

"Sing for me again," Futo suddenly ordered in-between kisses.

"What?" Ami asked a little confused by the request.

"Anything, I just want to hear your beautiful voice," Futo said as he moved his kisses down Ami's face to her neck.

Ami had hard to try hard not to crumble with the kisses and at the same time started to sing out loud.

It was a little harder this time around given how much Futo kept kissing her, but she managed to finish it without too much trouble.

"Good, wonderfully done. It's good to know you can keep your cool singing in difficult situations," Futo praised.

"Was that what this was all about?" Ami asked with a giggle, "you are naughty!"

"I just have certain ways of conducting my business," Futo whispered seductively before kissing her lips all over agin.

However, both were soon distarcted by a loud shouting.

"Blast! But I guess it would figure it would be locked! Where's a servant when you need them?!"

"Was that Lord Markus?" Ami asked

"Who cares," Futo tried to argue, only to suddenly lose his hold on Ami.

"Forgive me Master, but it sounds like he could use some help," she said, bowing and hurrying to the stairs.

"You realize this is going to result in a penalty game," Futo called after her, as he walked after her.

"Lord Markus?" Ami said as she came down the stairs where Markus, Hikaru and Heather standing in front of a set of black doors.

"You, you work here correct?" Markus asked.

"Yes," Ami said bowing.

"Why aren't you in your uniform?" Markus asked.

"Because she's acting as my personal maid and I don't want her to stand out if I decided togo out of the palace," Futo said as he came up behind her.

"Makes sense," Hikaru said with a smug smile.

"Anyway, do you or can you find someone who can open these doors?" Markus asked.

"I can see if it's on my chain," Ami said as she pulled out her keys and flipped through them.

"Try that small one," Markus instructed. Ami put the key into the lock, and turned it. She was then able to push the door open.

"Thank you my dear," Markus said as he hurried into the room. The four others all poked their heads inside to see a room full of fancy clothes and accessories all neatly preserved in clear clothing bags. Markus hurried started flipping through.

"It should be in here, I don't think it was one they donated," Markus said out loud as he kept looking.

"Hmm, please let me help you look kind sir," Hikaru offered as he joined Markus in browsing.

"What are they looking for anyway?" Futo asked.

"An old dress that belong to Princess Yolanda," said Heather.

"Who?" Futo asked.

"Princess Ema's mother of course," said Heather, sounding a little annoyed at the question.

"Oh, right," said Futo.

"These gowns are to die for! Oh if I could only wear one, if only for a moment!" Hikaru said as he kept looking through.

"Sorry Hikaru, but unless they're donated for charity, these outfits are to be kept here for royalty only," Markus said.

"Pity," Hikaru said as he fliped another dress past. "Oh I think I found one you were looking for!"

"Let me see!" Markus said as he hurried over to Hikaru. He smiled with delight as he took the dress down.

"Wonderful, just wonderful!" he said happily, "now to find the king and Ema and present it to them. Ami, don't forget to lock this door up."

"Yes sir," Ami said shut the doors and locked them again.

Hikaru sighed, "a girl could die with pleasure in a room like that!"

Heather took his hand. "Come on, let's go get changed like you wanted and then I'll take you shopping."

"You know a way to a lady's heart!" Hikaru said as the two walked off together.

"You know, your brother seems like the perfect man for Miss Cook. She's always been a little free spirited," Ami.

"Whatever," said Futo. He grabbed Ami's hand and pulled her towards him.

"Come on, let's go and practice your singing some more," he insisted, dragging Ami to the lound room again. All Ami could do was blush as she was pulled along.


	45. Chapter 45

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Chrissy soon came upon a huge line of servants and staff outside a single door.

"This must be where Lord Louis is," she said to herself as she managed to sneak herself in.

There she saw Louis working on one of the ktichen staff memebers.

"Perfect," Louis assured her, "and it can still fit under your hair net without worry about messing it up."

"Wow! I'm going to feel almost like a princess during dinner prep," said the cheft as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"As you should my dear," Louis said kindly, "so who's next?"

Chrissy cleared her throat.

"Oh, Miss Chrissy, please have a seat," said Louis, "I was hoping I'd be allowed to styl that lovely hair of yours."

"Actually I've come to get you and take you to the king, he wants to see you in regards to the upcoming ball," Chrissy explained.

"Oh, I see," Louis said, "sorry everyone. You'll have to come back later, duty calls."

The staff in line all moaned in disappointment and scattered about.

"I do apologize for having to take you away from your fun Lord Louis," Chrissy said as she escorted Louis to the ballroom.

"No it's fine, I understand," Louis said, "what does the king need me for?"

"Just to go over some things that he'd like you and Princess Ema to do the night of the party," Chrissy explained, "most likely how you'll enter, how you'll be introduced to the family, dinner and of course the dancing."

"Dancing?" Louis said.

"Yes, there's usually dancing at these things," said Chrissy.

"Hmm, that'll be fun," said Louis, "I do enjoy dancing." He study the serious looking woman walking next to him. "Do you dance madam?"

"No, I'll be too busy keeping gaurd," Chrissy replied.

"No, just in general my dear," said Louis.

"No, not really. I'm too graceful as I am tough. I was always more interested in be tough and taking down bad guys," Chrissy explained, "I had originally sought to be a police officer, but I apparently caught the eye of Richard while in training at the academy and as a result, he recruited me to be a royal guard."

"Is that the only reason he recruited you?" Louis asked.

"Why else would he?" Chrissy asked.

"Well, you and him, always appear to be quite cute together...,"Louis started to explain.

"Oh no!" Chrissy immediately cut him off, "no, let me stop you right there! There is nothing between Richard and I. We are strictly co-workers and that is all."

"Oh, sorry," Louis said, "my mistake." He paused, "but do you think you two would ever work out?"

Chrissy sighed, "who knows," she said, "I think both Richard and I are too focus on our work as security, especially with Robert still lurking about, to think about such things."

"Hmm," Louis hummed.

* * *

"And here it is, the grand ballroom," Stephon said with pride as Richard help open two ivory doors with a golden trim. Ema walked through to see a huge ballroom, with ivory walls, and a few paintings among them. A beautiful brass floor that was so polished Ema could see herself in it. And beautiful crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. It was almost something out of a movie.

"Wow," Ema said softly as she stood on top of the stair case that led to the floor, looking around in awe.

"Amazing isn't it?" Stephon asked as he came and stood next to her, "this ballroom hasn't changed much since my grandmother's day. She remodeled a lot following the war as a way to show people that we should be looking forward to less miserable, trying times."

"Really?" Ema asked, trying to imagine Queen Katherine in the ballroom, all regal and important looking like in her pictures.

"I found him your majesty," Chrissy suddenly said walking in with Louis.

Louis also gasped at sight of the ballroom.

"Amazing," he said, "can only imagine the kinds of parties they once held here."

"Glad your here my boy," Stephon said, "now we can go over what's to be expected of you and Ema at the ball. First, is how we enter. Ema, you will walk in beside me, and Louis will stand behind Ema, just past her shoulder so that even though you are behind us, you are still seen and acknowledged. Let's try it now."

He stood at the top of the stairs and offered Ema his arm. Richard gently guided Louis behind Ema and help position him behind her shoulder in just the right spot.

"Try and memorize this position because this will be the best place to stand when it's the real thing," he instructed Louis. Louis nodded as he moved his eyes around to make sure he knew where he was.

"Now, what I like would be for Ema and Louis' other brothers to enter first out of everyone. I'd like them all to be seen as men I have come to know and appreciate greatly."

"Of course sir," Richard said, nodding to a butler who was taking notes.

"Then of course we'll allow Robert to make an entrance, with Lady Beatrice no doubt," Stephon muttered. The other staff present all moaned at the king's remarks.

"And then Ema, Louis, that is when we make our entrance," Stephon continued, "we enter, be announced, stay at the top of the stairs for a few moments so that everybody may see you two. Then we make our decent down."

He then started to lead Ema down the stairs, with Louis right behind them.

"They'll be a red carpet that'll lead us to where we need to go," Stephon continued to instruct as Ema let him lead her to a wall and around the corner. She was able to quickly catch a glance at another part of the ballroom with a huge dinging table where some of the staff were already working setting it up.

Soon Ema saw a two thrones and a few other chairs in front of a bare wall that Stephon led her strait to.

He help escort her to one of the the two thrones that Ema stood in front of. Stephon stood in front of the other.

"Louis, you come stand in front of the chair closest to Ema," Stephon told the young man, motioning to the seat, "the one closest to me will be opened for Robert."

Louis quickly went and stood where Stephon had instructed.

"Now before we are allowed to sit, I'll make a quick speech about the two of you being returned to us after all these years," Stephon explained, "then we'll be allowed to sit and welcome some of the guests."

"How many exactly?" Ema asked as she, Stephon and Louis all sat down.

"Just a few a handful that I thought would be important for you to meet," said Stephon, "like some more of your mother's cousins, close friends of mine and hers. Ones I think will be good for you to meet. And of course you'll both be allowed to meet more during the dinner, dancing and mingling time."

"I hope I'm able to make a good impression on them," said Ema said timidly.

"You'll be fine," Stephon assured her, "so then, after the meetings, we'll move on to the dinging table." He stood up and offered Ema his gand again.

Ema took it and walked with her grandfather over to where she had seen the dinging table. Louis came up behind them.

"If Robert tries to go ahead of you, just let him," Richard whispered quickly to him.

"Got it," Louis whispered back.

"Now at the table, Ema will sit next to me at the head of the table," Stephon instructed as he and the other two stood next to the table still being worked on. He used his cane to point where the head of the table would be.

"I hope that doesn't make Robert too mad, me sitting at the head of the table," Ema whispered to Louis.

"Right?" Louis whispered back.

"Don't worry about him," Stephon insisted, Robert will be seated on my side of the table and Louis, you'll be seated on Ema's side."

"I can handle that," said Louis said with a smile. Ema blushed a little.

Then after the meal, the dancing," Stephon quickly said. "I'd like to see you two start the dancing if you think you can."

"I think we can handle that, right Chi?" Louis asked.

"Uh, yes," Ema agreed.

"Good," Stephon said happily, "so then, once we finished our meal, we shall all walk back to the thrones where Louis, you may escort Ema to the dance floor and start the dancing."

He led Ema back to the thrones, along with Louis, then handed Ema over to Louis.

"Don't worry Chi, mother always said I was one of the best dancers among us," Louis assured Ema as the two walked to the dance floor. Ema nodded still a little nervous as Louis put his hand on her waist and the two started to dance around the room.

"The boy's right, he is a good dancer," Stephon said to Richard.

"It'll look even better with music," said Richard.

"Grandfather, am I going to be allowed to dance with you too?" Ema asked.

"Well see, I'm not as light on my feet as I use to be," said Stephon, "but you'll have plenty of opportunities to dance with others at the ball. You as well Louis, and to mingle a little."

"That sounds nice," said Louis.

"Then of course there will be the final dance which you two will be able to either dance together or with someone else special," said Stephon.

Louis and Ema shared a look.

"We'll play it by ear over who we have the last dance with," Louis assured Ema with a wink. Ema nodded with a blush. She did wonder though who she should dance with at the final dance. She also wondered if Louis had someone he might want to dance with at the end.

"Shall we go over it again? Just so we know we've gotten everything covered?" Stephon asked.

"If you think it's a good idea Grandfather," said Ema, "I'd hate it if I did something to make everyone in the royal family hate me."

"Any one who comes to hate you over a little misstep my dear is just a snob who takes their blind luck of being born a member of the royal family too seriously,' Stephon insisted as he headed back to the stairs.

"Well said your majesty," Markus said as he came in with a clothing bag in his hands.

"Marksu, do what do we owe this pleasure?" Stephon asked.

"I have something that I think your granddaughter may like to wear at the ball," Markus said excited.

"Oh?" Ema said as she and Louis approached the stairs.

"I sought this out myself, with a little help from your brother Hikaru," Markus said as he came up to Ema and unzipped the bag.

"Oh," Ema gasped when she saw the dress.

"This was your mother's dress, she wore it to the first ball where she served as the hostess," Markus told her gently.

"This was my mother's dress?" Ema asked as she stared lovingly at the gown.

"It is Yolanda's dress, isn't it?" Stephon said softly as he looked at the old dress.

"It's very beautiful, but a little old, isn't it?" Louis mentioned.

"Hmm, well it has been a while since it was last worn and then kept in storage," said Markus, "but I'm sure we can patch it up before the ball. Don't you agree, your majesty?"

"Yes, just needs a little work," said Stephon.

"That is if you wish to wear it Ema," said Markus.

"I would love to wear my mother's dress," Ema said. A little tear came down her cheek. "If you think it'll fit me and I'll look presentable in it."

"You'll look amazing init Ema, I promise and we will make sure it fits you just perfectly," Stephon assured her.

"You'll look amazing in it Chi," Louis also insisted patting her shoulder. He suddenly realized Markus was studying him intensely.

"Sir, is there a problem?" he asked.

"I was just wondering if we had an old suit of your father's for you to wear," Markus said.

"Oh that's a wonderful idea!" Stephon praised. "We should have a few suits leftover that belong to Walter that Louis could wear."

"A suit that belonged to my father?" Louis repeated, "would there be such a thing?"

"Of course," said Markus, "your father was a very important person even before he was ruled to be Princess Yolanda's successor."

"Oh, then yes, I'd love to wear a suit of my father's," Louis confirmed.

"Very good, back to the storage room. One of you come with me!" Marksu ordered the different servants. A maid hurried after the man.

"But first we'll have to visit the record rooms to find a good photo of Walter," Markus instructed as he hurried along.

"Lord Markus shure seems to get excited easily," said Louis.

"When it comes to things like this, he's very passionate," said Stephon, "get someone working on this dress. I want it to be the best in time for the ball."

"Yes sire," Richard said looking at the remaining staff at hand. A butler claimed the dress bag and hurried out.

"Now back to practicing," said Stephon.

"Yes Grandfather as she joined him at the top of the stairs.

In her mind though, all she could think about was how amazing it was she would be wearing her mother's old gown.

* * *

Wataru ran ahead of Subaru to the royal stables excited.

"Hi Wind Storm, I'm here!" he called out.

"Shh, don't spoke the horses Lord Wataru!" Natasha hissed as she led a horse past him.

"Where are you going with that horse?" Wataru asked curious.

"She's going to have her baby soon," Rose explained, "so we're putting her in a safe and peaceful place where she can have her baby without worry."

"Here, want to feel the baby?" Natasha asked as she stopped the horse un front of the boy.

"How?" Wataru asked.

"Just put your hand on her belly gently," Natasha told him, taking Wataru's hand and placing it on the horse's belly.

"Whoa, I felt something move!" Wataru said excited.

"Yep, that's the baby," said Natasha, "the vet says it's very healthy and the mother should have no problem giving birth."

"Oh, I want to see it when it happens," said Wataru.

"We'll make a note of it and see if we can get you down here," Rose promised as Natasha finished leading the horse to the back. Wataru followed and managed to find a window where he could look into the stall Natasha had taken the horse into.

"It was pretty big," Wataru mentioned.

"Well when a horse gives birth, they need a lot of space," Rose explained as she joined Wataru by the window.

"Have you ever had to help give birth to a colt?" Subaru asked as up behind her. Rose blushed as she turned and looked at Subaru.

"A couple of times. Both here and at my family's ranch," she said, "of course it's nothing compared to Natasha. She maybe a little grumpy and mean sometimes but she has a good way of keeping horses clam when they're being treated for medical reasons, be it giving birth or having surgery. Even when it's time to put a horse down, she's the best to keep them calm."

"Really? The mean grumpy lady?" Wataru asked.

"Yeah, really?" asked Subaru.

"Crazy isn't it?" Rose asked.

"What is?" Natasha asked as she came out of the stall.

The other three looked at her shocked.

"Oh, nothing!" Rose insisted.

"Hmm," Natasha said as she walked past all of them back to the main stalls.

"She still seems scary even if she's acting a little nicer," Wataru whispered.

"Yeah, she is acting a little different since that one incident with Princess Ema," said Rose.

"Wonder what happened," Subaru said as he and Rose walked with Wataru back to the main stalls as well. Wataru hurried to Wind Storm's stall.

"Hey, they have his name up front of his door now!" Wataru called over to his brother.

"Oh yeah?" Subaru said.

"Yep, had it put up this morning," said Natasha as she came up to the stall with a saddle and blanket.

"Oh! That is so cool! I really do wish I could keep him somehow!" Wataru said.

"We'll just have to work something out huh?" Rose said kindly.

"I don't know how we'd be able to keep a horse," said Subaru.

"Well something to look into," said Rose, "you could look for a horse Corrale to keep him in. That's what my family does."

"Hmm, well, I guess it'll come down to what mother says," said Subaru, "that and Masaomi."

"Are you ready Wataru?" Natasha suddenly asked as she led Wind Storm out, all set to ride.

"Sure," Wataru said a little cautious as he followed Natasha outside. Both Rose and Subaru followed uneasy. They stood next to the fence as they watched Natasha help Wataru onto his horse and helped him start riding.

"Try not to go too fast," Natasha said.

"But I can go fast just fine!" Wataru insisted.

"Okay, just be careful, the king would be very upset if you were to get hurt. Especially before the ball," said Natasha.

"Oh, right, that's coming up," said Rose. She looked over at Subaru, "you excited?"

"Not really, I don't care for things like that," said Subaru.

"Yeah, you didn't strike me as such," Rose teased.

"Will you be there?" Subaru asked.

"No, not this one. This one is strictly for family only," said Rose.

"Oh," Subaru said sounding a little disappointed, "have you ever been allowed to attend one?"

"A couple as the king's honored guest, me and my family," said Rose.

"Any advice on how to sneak out if need be?" Subaru asked.

"The back door that leads to the kitchen. It's in the left corner of where they have the dinging table," said Rose.

"Thanks," said Subaru.

Rose smirked at him.

"You're acting a little bold trying to get away from the ball even though it's being thrown for your sister," she said.

Subaru just shrugged his shoulders.

"Just be careful Richard doesn't catch you. He'll make you stay," said Rose.

"I'm not scared of him, even if he's an apparent legend on the basketball court or a tough body guard," Subaru insisted.

"Oh yeah, he's still wants to challenge you doesn't he?" Rose said.

"I saw his accomplishments at the university today, very impressive," said Subaru, "but I still think I could take him. You'll still come to that right?"

"Absolutely, heck I'll be there courtside ready to help you with anything you need, water, towel, you name it!" Rose promised.

"Thank you, I could use the support," said Subaru.

"Why don't they just kiss already?" Natasha muttered under her breath.

"What?" Wataru asked as he road past her.

"Your brother and Rose, they like each other. I can tell," said Natasha.

"Oh," said Wataru, "boy, why do all my brothers seem to be finding girlfriends here?"

"Girlfriends?" Natasha, "you mean all your brothers have a girlfriend now?"

"It seems that way!" Wataru muttered, "even Louis, he likes my new teacher!"

"Oh?" said Natasha, "um, you wouldn't know if that includes your brother Azusa would you?"

"I don't know, but probably," said Wataru a he road his horse around more.

Natasha suddenly felt weak in the knees.

'He probably does have someone, one of those fancy ladies or something. Somone not as lowly as me who admitted to be working for his enemy so to speak,' she thought.

"Are you okay?" Wataru asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" Natasha asked.

"You look sad," said Wataru.

"Oh, just a little cold," said Natasha, "you going to be okay real fast? I got to take care of a few things back in the barn."

"I'm going to be great!" Wataru declared still riding happily.

Natasha nodded and hurried back to the barn. However, instead of going to do her work, she went and hid herself in the birthing stall with the expecting stall. She immediately started to cry.

"Why am I upset with the idea that he's got himself a girl? There was never anything between us! If anything he probably hates me for being in league with Lord Robert!" she said to the horse.

"Well, that's his problem isn't it?" Natasha suddenly heard Robert say. She turned and saw him, along with a few of his men walking in, blocking the door and trapping her inside.


	46. Chapter 46

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Natasha back away and closer to the pregnant mare, patting her neck.

"Tsk, oh Natasha, it's so sad seeing you look so sad, and over a boy," Robert said as he too walked over to the horse and patted her neck, "though I guess it's not surprising seeing as how dreamy they look. My own fiancee seems to be smitten with one."

Natasha looked closer towards the door and notice Bea waa among the usual group of Robert's goones looking annoyed.

Robert walked around to Natasha's side of the horse, and instead patted her head, strumming his fingers through her red hair.

"And you're such a pretty girl. Why can't a stuck up boy like him see that?" he asked.

"Did you need something sir?" Natasha asked timidly

"Rumor has it Richard and my uncle may have been made aware that I have some loyal servants here in the palace and that they don't like that those loyalists. They don't like how they operate. You wouldn't happen to know how they found that out, would you?" Robert asked.

Natasha shifted her eyes over to Bea for a breif second and could see she too looked worried. She then replied, "no sir, I wouldn't."

"Really?" Robert asked, "nothing at all?" He moved closer to the horse and her pregnant belly. He slapped it rather hard.

"Please be careful sir, she's pregnant," Natasha tried to warn.

"Hmm, is she?" Robert asked, smacking her belly again. This cause the mare to neigh a little.

"And I bet the baby will be young ripe and full of energy when its born? Much like that sweet little boy currently visiting the palace, right?"

Natasha didn't reply as she watched Robert's hand on the mare's belly.

"He's so sweet," Robert started to say, only to suddenly get a darker and scarier face aa he said in a much louder and menacing voice, "I dispise him so much!" His voice cause the mare to neigh even louder than before, making Bea and a few goones also look nervous.

"It's not fair! Uncle never gave me the kind of attention when I was that pest's age! If anything he'd tried to push me away anytime I tried to play with him! And now he's racing and joking with that little twerp from another country like he's his grandson or something!"

"Robert, calm down! You're getting jealous over a little boy!" Bea quickly said.

"Shut up! Take her out!" Robert ordered. One of his men pushed Bea out while another walked over and grabbed Natasha by her arm and hair, making her look right at Robert. Robert grabbed her by her cheeks.

"Now listen to me and listen to me good! I have a special assignment for you! I want to go back out there and actually make sure that boy is hurt and I mean hurt-hurt! Hospital hurt! Could be a good patient for his sister's new hospital!" Robert ordered.

"You want me to hurt Wataru?" Natasha asked.

"Very much so!" Robert said, "even if it doesn't help keep my claim to the king's heir, I want to see that boy hurt! It's not fair he gets the kind of attention Uncle never gave me!"

"I, I don't know if I can!" Natasha tried to explain, "you see...,"

"Don't contradict me!" Robert snapped, "I do not tolerate unreliable servants! Besides, I'll make it worth your while."

"My while?" Natasha repeated.

"I can make it that you can have that brother you like, all to yourself," said Robert.

"You mean Azusa?" Natasha asked.

"Is that his name? Oh yeah, that one with the Australian sounding name. If he's the one you want, I will secure him for you, one way or another. But first, you have to hurt his little brother!" Robert told her.

Natasha looked conflicted at the idea.

"I, still don't know if I can," she said.

"Don't be so quick to deny a future king! If you don't hurt the boy, I can see to it that you not only lose his brother, but send you into the hospital with the boy by someone who really is loyal to me! Does that make sense?" Robert asked.

Natasha lowered her eyes. She looked towards the horse who was looking back at her. The look on the mare face was almost a guilt look as if telling Natasha not to do it.

"I'll, I'll try, I guess," she finally said softly.

"Good, now get to it," Robert ordered.

"Right now?!" Natasha asked scared.

"No time like the present," Robert said as his man pushed Natasha towards the door, "and don't worry about the mare. She'll be just fine, her and her baby."

'Oh god no!' Natasha thought as she walked out of the stall. She passed a few more men, along with Bea.

"What did he say to you?" Bea tried to ask, "Natasha what did he say to you to do?"

"Be quiet!" one of her capters ordered.

"You be quiet!" Bea shouted as she managed to kick his knee, making the man let go. Bea quickly followed after Natasha.

"You don't have to do this! Whatever he told and or promised you is just going to backlash at this point!" Bea tried to warn.

"I have a feeling you're right, but at the moment, the only thing I care about is keeping that mare and her colt safe," Natasha replied softly as she walked out of the barn and further out to the pastures.

There she saw Rose now with Wataru, teaching him something new. Subaru was standing outside the gated pasture, watching.

"Okay, so you're trying to protect a horse by evil means, what are you going to do?" Bea asked from the barn entrance.

"I don't know," Natasha admitted weakly. Not too long ago, she'd had just walked over and shove Wataru off the horse without hesitation. Why did it suddenly not feel right?

* * *

"Come on, I want to go check out the dungeon again. Or see what else this place has to offer!" Tsubaki pleaded to his twin.

"Why do I have the feeling you're just looking for Lady Beatrice?" Azusa asked annoyed as he let Tsubaki pull him along. "You do remember what the king said, right?"

"Oh come on, I won't do anything. There's still a lot of this place we haven't seen or explored," said Tsubaki as he and Azusa came outside.

Azusa groaned, "if it was still an option, the king would probably throw you in the tower." Then he noticed two men standing outside the barn and recognized as men who worked for Robert. He sighed in frustration.

"I think she's in the royal stables," he mustered up.

Tsubaki looked that way.

"Hmm, maybe you're right," he said as he turned his direction towards there.

As he and Azusa came closer, one of the men walked out to them.

"And what are you two up to?" he asked.

"Just hoping for a quick ride before dinner," Tsubaki said as he tried walking past. The men however stopped him.

"Master Robert doesn't want to be bothered while he's riding with his fiancee."

"Well too bad for Robert that he isn't the one in charge here, the king is and the king said we have full access to everything on the palace grounds," Tsubaki said as he pushed past along with Azusa.

"Hey wait a minute!" the two men shouted as they walked after them.

"What's going on here?" Robert asked as he walked past and then noticed the twins.

"Oh you," he muttered. He walked over to Azusa and smiled at him.

"So Azusa, how are things?"

"Good, Azusa replied feeling a little uneasy.

"Meet anyone interesting yet? Any girls?" Robert asked.

"A few, I guess," said Azusa.

"Hoe about that red haired girl, Natasha who works here in the barn?" Robert asked as he put his arm around Azusa's shoulder and led him further into the barn.

Tsubaki did his best to keep up with the two of, despite Robert's men's attempts to keep him back.

"She's nice," Azusa admitted.

"And cute?" Robert asked.

"Sure," Azusa also admitted a little confused.

"Think you'd ever want to date her?" Robert asked.

"Why?" Azusa asked.

"A friend of mine told me, he saw the two of you together and you both looked so cute together. And damn it man, you should have a nice night out while you're in my kingdom. I insist. I'll even set up the date for you!" Robert said, smacking Azusa on his back.

"Okay what are you up to?" Azusa asked.

"What do you mean?" Robert asked.

"You hate me and my family. Why are you doing something nice to me?" Azusa asked. Robert started to look impatient.

"Can't a guy change his mind and do something nice for a guest?!" he asked, extremely loud, making all the horses neigh in fright.

Natasha and Be looked back at the sound of the horses making all the noise, and could see Azusa, Robert and Tsubaki.

"Azusa?" Natasha said out loud.

"Do you like him?" Bea asked looking at her. Natasha didn't answer. Instead she looked back and forth between Azusa and Wataru. She was starting to fight tears in her eyes as she finally rushed out of the barn and towards the pastures.

"Natasha?" Bea called out.

Her call made Azusa, Tsubaki and Robert look her way.

"Is everything okay over there Lady Beatrice?" Azusa asked a little concerned.

"I'm sure everythingis quite alright," said Robert, getting smug again, "right Beatrice?"

"I don't know! I don't know what's going on!" said Beatrice frustrated.

* * *

"See, just a few kicks and you're going along smoothly," Rose said as she instructed the little boy.

"This is fun!" Wataru said happily, "I love Wind Storm so much!"

"He likes you too," said Rose.

Subaru watched with a small smile on his face at how kind and gentle Rose was being with his brother. So much of her reminded him of Ema, but with a more confident attitude. Could she maybe be a better match for him than Ema? What would it mean if she was?

He was distracted from his thoughts by the sound of a gate opening and saw Natasha running into the feild towards Rose and Wataru.

"What are you doing?" Subaru called out to her.

Rose and Wataru looked at her at the sound of Subaru's shouts.

"There you are. Where did you go?" Rose tried to scold her.

Natasha ignired her and tried to pull Wataru off his horse.

"Hey let go!" Wataru called.

"Let go of him! You'll hurt him!" Rose also shouted as she tried to pull Natasha away.

"Get off him! Subaru shouted as well as he jumped the fence and tried to run to his brother's aid.

"What is she doing?" Bea asked as she watched the scuffle.

"What's going on?" Tsubaki asked as he ran towarss Bea.

"Hey, keep your distance from my fiancee!" Robert warned as he and Azusa followed. They all came to the entrance and saw the scuffle going on out in the pasture.

"What is she doing to Wataru?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh, dear, somebody should go and stop her," said Robert motioning to his hired help. One man hurried past and into the pasture.

* * *

"Natasha, stop! Whatever you're doing stop!" Rose ordered as she and Subaru both tried to pull her away.

"You heard her she said stop!"

Rose, Subaru and Natasha looked over and saw a new man running to them.

"Oh no!" Natasha moaned. "Please get down Master Wataru!" It was then she pulled Wataru down right in her arms.

"What?" Wataru asked confused.

"You, don't want to get too dirty before dinner," Natasha tried to say.

"What are talking about?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, Natasha," The new man said joining the group, "what are you talking about? Surly there's no harm with the young man enjoying his time with his horse for a little while longer."

He looked like he was going to pat Wataru's shoulder, but instead grabbed it and pushed him back while slapping Wind Storm's back, making the horse rear up, right above Wataru!.

"No!" Natasha shouted as she jumped on the boy right as Wind Storm came down, one of his hooves land on Natasha's leg. She screamed in pain.

"Oh my god!" Azusa shouted as he and the others all watched everything unfold. Both he and Tsubaki raced out to the feild.

Rose was quick to grab Wind Storm's reins and pull him back. "Whoa, boy! Whoa!" she said trying to calm him down.

Natasha's face was in pain as she looked towards Wataru and asked, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," Wataru said sounding scared.

"Good," Natasha said as she tried to move off the boy, only to make a pain face again.

" "Are you okay?" Subaru asked as he gently helped Natasha roll off Wataru and off to the side.

"My leg," Natasha admitted rubbing it..

Subaru was about to feel it when his other brothers approached. Azusa quickly knelt down next to Natasha.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"My leg," Natasha moaned.

"It might be broken," Rose said timidly.

"Come on," Tsubaki said as he helped put one of Natasha's arms around his neck, "let's get her to a medic."

"Easy, you'll be okay," Azusa promised as he copied his brother's actions.

He and Natasha shared a look as she nodded.

"Why were you trying to get Wataru down anyway?" Tsubaki asked.

"She didn't want him to get dirty before dinner," Rose answered. Natasha and her two helpers looked at her, "it'd be quite a hassel to get him cleaned up before the meal."

"Yes, exactly," Subaru confirmed. They both nodded at Natasha who returned the nod.

"Good to be looking out for him," Azusa added as he and Tsubaki kept helping her towards the gate.

"Jesus! Natasha, are you okay?!" Bea asked as they walked past her and Robert.

"We'll find out when we get her medical attention," said Azusa.

"I suppose you did good protecting the little boy, hmm?" Robert asked.

"Just impulse really," Natasha said sheepishly.

"Sure, that's it," said Robert, still shooting her a warning look.

"Don't worry you'll be okay," Azusa assured her.

* * *

"Gentlemen Alonzo's a wonderful place to shop," Heather was saying as she and Hikaru looked over a few webpages about where to go shopping.

"Looks tempting, but I want a place we can both shop," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru my dear, we've already done a lot of those. I want to see you ina suit!" said Heather.

Hikaru smirked at her comment.

"Oh very well," he said, "let's go get me a suit. But I get to also get you a dress."

Deal," Heather agreed as the two headed out.

They were just about to round a corner when they ran into Markus again.

"Oh, I thought you two were going shopping," he said.

"We were doing aome online shopping first," said Heather.

"Well lucky you, I was just about to go back to the storage dress room to look for another outfit, care to join me?" Markus asked.

"For real?" Hikaru said with delight.

"Of course, you can help me find a suit for your brother Louis. I figured I could find an old one of his father's," said Markus.

"Oh yes, Louis' real father," said Hikaru, "such a tragedy what happened to him and his mother."

"How was he as a boy?" Marksu asked.

"Shy, quiet, but really sweet," said Hikaru.

"That actually sounds a little like him from what I recall for the small time I knew him as a child," said Markus.

"Hmm, Louis always was a sweet boy. In a different way from most of us. I wonder if he got that trait from his real mother," said Hikaru. "I still remember the first day mother brought him home. He didn't speak much Japanese then, mostly French. But I do remember him asking something very interesting. He asked if our home was a new palace. I think we always assumed he was asking if it was a palace, not a a new one. Maybe he did think he was coming to a new palace after being among so many when he was born."

Markus looked like he was pondering what Hikaru told him. "That could be it."

Soon the trio arraived back at the dress storage room, and his maid unlocked the door.

"So what are we looking for this time?" Hikaru asked.

"Look for a clothing bag that reads Sir Walter Kendall-Dubois," Markus instructed.

"Sir Walter Kendall-Dubois," Hikaru said to himself as he thumb through the clothes. He pasued when he saw a beautiful sky-blue dress. "Oh, I can only imagine the lucky woman who got to wear that!" He managed to pash himself away and instead kept looking, until he cam upon a dress suit that read Kenji Nagami.

"Did suite belong to Ema's father?" Hikaru asked as he pulled it out.

"Yes and no," said Markus, "that was to be the wedding tux he would have worn at the royal wedding for him and Yolanda."

"Oh my," said Hikaru, "is her mother's wedding gown here too?"

"They didn't finish it since she and Kenji disappeared before he even officially proposed," said Markus.

"So this suit was just in anticipation?" Hikaru asked.

"Sometimes you have to plan aheaf when your royalty," said Markus.

Hikaru was a little disturbed by that comment.

"Are they making such plans in regards to Ema and Louis?" he asked.

"No, the king's trying to take it slow with them," said Markus, "but if things get more serious with them, there could be some."

"Hmm," Hikaru muttered right as he noticed a suit bag with the name he had been looking for.

"Found one," he called out as he pulled it out.

Markus unzipped the bag, getting a huge satisfied grin. "This is perfect! Not only is this a suit worn by Walter, but this particular suit was also once worn by Walter's father! So Louis will be able to wear a suit worn by both his father and grandfather!"

"Oh, how wonderful!" Hikaru exclaimed with delight.

"You sure do have an eye for fashion, Master Hikaru, "you found Ema's dress and now Louis' suit," Markus said.

"Well thank you, Hikaru said as he looked one last time back into the room, with all the gorgeous dresses. He let out a sigh.

'Why is Ema the only princess in the family?' he thought. He was suddenly embraced by Heather.

"Come on, we should really get going on that shopping," she said.

"Good idea," Hikaru said. Suddenly everyone heard a door opening and saw Futo and Ami walking out, their clothes and hair a little messed up, and sweaty, but with huge grins on their faces.

"And what have you two been up to?" Hikaru asked.

"Singing practice," was all Futo would reply as he walked past.

"Must have been an intense lesson," said Heather.

"Futo is a strickt teacher," said Hikaru.

* * *

"Good job you two," King Stephon praised Ema and Louis as all three left the ball room.

"Thank you Grandfather," said Ema.

"I feel a little better about the ball," said Louis.

"Good, it is supposed to be fun after all," said Stephon.

Ema took a deep breath of happiness as she walked looking a little more confident.

Suddenly another guard ran up to king, stopping just in front of him.

"Everything alright?" Richard asked as he came and stood in front of the king.

"We have unexpected important guest at the gate sire," said the guard.

"Who?" Stephon asked, "the Prime minister?"

"No sir, King Dimitri of Poulon, and his grandson Prince Zane," said the guard.

"Dimitri's here?" Stephon said in shock, "what brings him by?"

"According to his aid, he was askrd here on the most urgent request," said the guard, "him and the prince."

Stephon looked at Richard and then at Ema and Louis.

"Go ahead you, two, I'll see you at dinner," Stephon said.

"Shouldn't we meet him too, Grandfather?" Ema asked.

"Not just yet, let me see what brought him here," said Stephon as he ushered the two away. Then he looked back at Richard.

"Urgent request, and he brought his grandson?" Stephon muttered , "this smells of Robert and it's disgusting as usual!"


	47. Chapter 47

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Azusa and Tsubaki were able to carefully lay Natasha down on an examination table in the staff medical room.

"Easy, watch the leg," Azusa said out loud as they were able to get Natasha in a comfortable position with her leg. She gave off a small moan of pain.

"You okay?" Azusa asked.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Natasha assured him, doing her best to mask her pain.

Just then a man in a medical jacket hurried in.

"Hello, what do we have here?" he asked as he walked over to Natasha.

"A horse accidentally stepped on me," Natasha tried to explain.

"Oh dear, that can't be good," said the doctor as he tried examining it. "It feels broken. I'm afraid it may need a cast. Can one of you gentelmen help me get her into the x-ray room?"

"You guys even have an x-ray room here?" Tsubaki asked asked as he and Azusa obliged.

"We have the basci necessities of a small clinic. Less likely there won't be a scandal if someone gets hurt here," the doctor explained.

"Yeah, don't want a scandal," Azusa muttered. He still helped get Natasha on the table as the doctor helped set up the x-ray.

"What happens if your leg is broken?" Azusa whispe.

"Probably be made to do desk work in the stables until it heals," Natasha whispered back, not sounding too happy about the notion.

"Well, maybe you can take some time off, work on healing," Azusa suggested.

"Oh I don't know if I could do that," said Natasha, "I'd get board too easily."

"Maybe you and I could spend time together, I could keep you company," Azusa suggested in a whisper. Natasha actually smiled at his suggestion.

"Maybe," she agreed.

* * *

"Do you think that lady will be okay?" Wataru asked Subaru and Rose as they escorted him back to the palace.

"Well, it may take some time, but I'm sure she'll recover," said Rose.

"Did she really want to help make sure I didn't get too dirty before dinner?" Wataru asked.

"Yes, yes she did. That's the truth," said Subaru.

"Okay," Wataru agreed, a little disturbed by his brother's insistence.

Suddenly he and Subaru noticed Rose make an abrupt stop. They notcied she was looking up towards the top of the castle. Both brothers followrd her gaze ans noticed a new flag was now flying.

"Who's flag is that?" Wataru asked.

"It's flag of Poulon, our neighboring country. They fly the flag whenever a memeber of the royal family is visiting. But I didn't hear anything about a vist from anyone of them," said Rose.

"Is that bad?" Subaru asked.

"I don't know, it's just surprising," said Rose. She looked at the two brothers, "you two should really make sure you're looking your best for dinner tonight," she advised.

"I wonder if this royal family is anything like Big Sister's royal family," said Wataru.

"I'm sure they're all alike in some way," said Subaru. "Come on, let's do what Rose suggest and get freshen up for dinner. ItllIt'll probably make the king happy."

"Oh, I like make grand-father happy!" said Wataru.

"Are you referring to the king?" Subaru asked his little brother.

"He practically is a grandfather to all of us. Why can't I call him that?" Wataru asked.

"It's not usually right to do that with a king for some reason," Subaru advised.

"Oh, I liked the idea of him being my grandpa like big sister," Wataru said.

"Well, maybe he can be just don't call him that out loud," Subaru suggested.

"Oh, okay!" Wataru agreed feeling happy with the idea.

* * *

Ema walked with Louis down the hallway, away from the ball room, looking over her shoulder constantly as she did. She kept thinking she should be with her grandfather when meeting these supposedly royal visitors.

She was so preoccupied with looking back at the way she came, she accidentally stumbled as the hallway came to a turning point.

"Oh, careful Chi," Louis quickly said as he manged to catch her and steady her.

"Sorry," Ema apologized, "I guess I'm a little nervous about the idea of these new royal guests here and I can't help but think I should be with Grandfather when he meets them."

"I'm sure your grandfather knows what he's doing," Louis assured her.

"But why are they here? I thought royals had to plan things like this out," said Ema.

"You're really nervous about it aren't you?" asked Louis. He pondered the notion as well. He too was a little curious about this king and prince sudden visit.

"We could find out another way," he suggested slowly.

Ema eyed him as it suddenly clicked with her.

"Would that be right?" she asked.

"They are meant to serve us," said Louis.

"Well, I guess," Ema agreed uneasily as they headed to the a window.

"Juli, Juli, can you hear me?" she called out.

"Hailey, are you out there?" Louis also shouted.

"Chi!"

"Cha!"

Ema turned around and saw Juli running down the hallway towards her while Hailey suddenly appeared on the window still.

"Juli, where have you been?" Sma asked as she lowered her hand for her friend.

"Tending to Aunt Marion, she's still recovering from her fall," Juli explained.

"Meanwhile I've been helping to run the scurry in the Golden Maebe tree," said Hailey.

"Well good to know you're both doing good work," said Ema, "but could we borrow you both for a moment?"

"Of course Chi, that's our job," said Juli.

"Could you go see what the king of Poulon is doing here, along with his grandson?" Ema asked timidly.

"Kind Dimitri's here?" said Juli.

"And Prince Zane?" said Hailey.

"Yes, and it seems a little off," said Ema.

"Yeah it does," Juli muttered. He looked at Hailey who nodded. "Don't worry Chi, Louis, we'll go see what's going on and give you a full report."

"Thank you," said Ema, still not sure if what they were doing is right.

* * *

Hailey led the way along landing of the wall until she and Juli came into a hole and were able to squeeze in. It was there they were able to follow along the secret set of tunnels that had been set up for squirrels like them to move around the palace long before them. Soon Hailey led Juli to another hole and both managed to squeeze through and came out in the king's private office.

There they could sit atop of a high bookcase and see and hear everything. King Stephon and Richard were already there along with a butler who was busy setting up tea.

"Are you sure you don't want Ema here for this?" Richard asked.

"No, Ema's still new to this and I don't want to risk her humiliated or feeling overwhelmed by this. She doesn't know how this works necessarily," said Stephon.

"You trusted her to repersent you in council," Richard pointed out.

"That's different. She volunteered for it and it also made a stand against Robert. Plus that was Elence dealings only. It was good for Ema to learn about the country and let the people get to know her. She should focus on that before she worries about foreign affairs," said Stephon.

"Even though she's technically from Japan?" Richard asked.

"If were dealing with visitors from Japan I'd let her in. But this isn't Japan, this is Poulon and let's be honest, we're still not as friendly as we've once been with them," said Stephon.

"Isn't that the truth," muttered Richard. Just then the doors open and a different butler walked in.

"Presenting his majesty King Dimitri of Poulon and Prince Regent Zane," he announced before the two entered the room. One was an elderly man who looked similar to Stephon in both age and appearance. The other was similar to Ema and Yusuke's age with blond hair and glasses.

Stephon stood as tall as he could as the two came and stood in front of him, also standing tall and at attention.

"Dimitri," Stephon said bluntly.

"Stephon," the other man responded just as blunt.

"It's good to see you again, old friend," Stephon said a little more casually, "welcome, to you and to Zane."

"Thank you," Dimitri replied also sounding more at ease.

"And Zane, how nice to see you again, you've grown," Stephon praised.

"Yes thank you," said Zane, sounding a little bored.

"Is that really King Dimitri? He's aged over the years," Juli whispered.

"Yes, and so has Prince Zane," said Hailey.

"Is that Prince Olivier's son?" Juli asked.

"Yep, even if he's practically king now," said Hailey, "King Dimitri has announced his plans to advocate in favor of Olivier."

"Olivier king? Well, he'd be better than Robert," said Juli.

"I thank you for welcoming us , dispite the unannounced arrival," Dimitri said as both he and his grandson took their seats at the tea table.

"Yes this is most unexpected," said Stephon, "what brings you here?"

"We were told that we should come at the most urgent request," said Dimitri as he held up a letter, "it camd quite suddenly."

Stephon took the note and read it out loud.

" _Dear King Majesty, King Dimitri of Poulon,_

 _I write to you at the most urgent request that you come to Elence immediately and bring your oldest grandson and heir Prince Zane for matter of discussion on strengthening the bond between Poulon and Elence._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lord Robert, future king of Elence"_

"Future king hmm?" Stephon muttered as he folded the letter and handed it back to the other king.

Juli hissed at the words.

"Where does he get off saying that about himself?!" he asked mad.

"What do you think he wants King Dimitri and Prince Zane for?" Hailey whispered trying to calm Juli down.

"Shouldn't that be obvious? Given Zane's age?" Juli asked glaring at the prince who was still looking board.

"Huh?" Hailey asked right as the door to the study open abruptly.

"Uncle!" Robert said happily as he walked in.

"Don't you ever knock or at least ask for permission before you enter a room?" Stephon asked..

"Uncle please, I am royalty and your heir and therefore should be allowed to go wherever whenever I want," Robert insisted as he took a seat.

"It's good to see you again, King Dimitri and little Zane. It's been too long."

"I suppose," said Dimitri, not looking too thrilled of the notion of Robert being present. Zane kept his board face.

"Do you care to explain this, nephew?" Stephon asked holding up his letter.

"Oh, yes," Robert said with a smirk, "I figured it was best to finally strengthen our relationship between our two countries," said Robert, "and help ease some of the tension between us as well, along with any confusion."

"And what's that?" asked Stephon.

"Simple, Zane's roughly Emma'a age, and she's a princess, he's a prince. Why don't we arrange a marrige between the two?" Robert suggested smug.

"I knew it!" Juli hissed mad.

"You want to what?" Dimitri asked.

"You can't be serious!" Stephon said mad.

"What does she look like? Is she hot?" Zand suddenly asked, looking less board.

"What did he just ask?" Juli hissed getting madder.

"Zane!" his grandfather snapped, "is that how a prince speaks?"

"What? Is it wrong to know if she's pretty or not?" Zane asked.

"I take it the young prince likes the idea?" Robert askdd amused.

"Sure if she's cute enough," said Zane.

"Ahhh!" Juli shouted getting red. Hailey had to clasp her hand over his mouth as the occupants in the room looked around for the strange noice they had just heard.

"Zane, this really isn't something we should jump into so hastily," Dimitri quickly said.

"Why not? Mother and Father's relationship was arranged. You and Grandmama were arranged," Zane pointed out.

"Yes, but we also knew each other before hand, along with your parents. We knew were good together, not complete strangers!" Dimitri told him.

"Well where is she then? Let's see her," Zane insisted.

"She's most likely getting ready for dinner," said Stephon.

"Well, then, let's join you for dinner too," Zane declared, "I want to see this princess. Emma."

"A fine idea," Robert chimmed in, "in fact why don't we arrange for their majesties to stay until the ball. I'm sure Prince Zane would love to attend with Emma."

"Uh, well," Dimitri stammered.

"Sounds good to me, especially if she's cute," said Zane.

"Zane," Dimitri moaned. He gave a heavy sigh. "If we are to stay for dinner, I suppose we should at least spend the night as well for now. Please go and freshen up."

"Yes Grandfather," Zane said as he stood up.

"So be it," Stephon said with a flick of his wrist, "I apologize if it's not a normal greeting Dimitri."

"It's alright, we did arraive unexpectedly," said Dimitri. He watched his grandson walk out of the room. Then he looked straight at Stephon and Robert with a serious, stern look.

"Alright now, what is really going on?" he demanded.

"It's just as I said your majesty," said Robert, "this is a great opportunity to merge our two countries closer. Mend the bond that was shaken all those years ago."

"I thought our bond was mending itself well on its own," said Dimitri, turning his attention more towards Stephon, "was I mistake, Stephon?"

"I'm afraid there are some wounds that will never heal between our two countries," Stephon said, "but I do have to agree that we have been strengthening our alliance well over years."

"Then do you think it would be necessary for us arranging a marriage between our two grandchildren?" Dimitri asked.

"It would certainly strengthen our union,' Robert spoke up, "if Emma were to marry Zane, our two countries were to be fully united, and Emma would still be able to be a queen as her mother was supposed to be, while I can also still be king of Elence without a fuss."

"Is that what your intent was?" Stephon asked looking at his nephew mad. Dimitri also looked at him not amused.

"It would be the best plan to keep everyone happy. It's not like you named Emma your heir. She's fully open to marry another prince from another country in line for the throne," said Robert.

"You didn't name your granddaughter your heir?" Dimitri asked surprised.

"I didn't want to pressure her just yet," Stephon explained.

"Uncle, do you really intend to insult King Dimitri by denying his grandson as a potential husband for Emma? That could be considered insulting to him and Poulon, wouldn't it?"

"Oh I wouldn't go that far," Dimitri tried to insist.

"Still, many would see it as insulting and therefore it could weaken or even flat out ruin the bond we've been working so hard to mend," Robert said as he stood up, be careful how quickly you you decide to reject Zane as a husband for Emma." And with that he strud out of the room.

Both old kings sighed once they were alone.

"Sadly he's right," Dimitri spoke up, "many in my kingdom would see it as insulting if you were to flat out deny Zane so quickly after the notion was made. Including my son, the boy's father."

"I understand," Stephon said, " but this also isn't the bloody dark ages either! And I don't like the idea of using my granddaughter whom I just found as some sort of barging chip!"

"Yes Stephon, I know," said Dimitri, "but I can say this with a princess of Elence married to a member of my family, especially an heir to the throne, they can help make sure Robert doesn't get carried away with his power as king while also protecting her from his wrath. Think about it."

Stephon sighed, "I suppose."

"Pherhaps this is something we can discuss more later, especially once Zane ans Emma have met," said Dimitri.

"It's Ema, her is Ema," Stephon said sternly.

"Oh Apologies," said Dimitri.

Juli and Hailey quickly raced out of the room through their tunnel.

"Chi, in an arranged marriage?" Juli kept hissing mad, "just so Robert can still be king?!"

"I wonder if he'll try something similar with Chay," said Hailey.

"I don't think so, unfortunately," said Juli, "if anything I'm more worried about whoever it was that killed his parents and tried to kill him may attempt to finish the job."

* * *

"To think I was worried about being board out of my mind when grandfather suddenly dragged me here. But this idea of getting a hot princess to bang, sounds nice," Zane spoke out loud as he walked down a hallway, "that is of course assuming she is hot. I hope she is. Don't want some ugly faced chick with a crooked nose, or beedy little eyes or something like that."

He stopped and looked behind at the servant following him.

"Do you know where she might be?" he asked.

"No my lord, I apologize," the servant replied.

"Oh, that's a shame," said Zane. He looked around until he came upon Billy hurrying along.

"You, guard," he called out.

"Oh, hello Prince Zane," Billy greeted, bowing.

"Where's the princess, I want to see her in person," Zane ordered.

"Uh, who?" Billy asked.

"Princess Emma, where she at? I want to see her if I am to marry her someday," Zane said.

"Oh, um, I think she may have been instructed to go to her room to prepare for dinner," Billy recalled.

"Then that is where I shall go," Zane declared. He snapped his fingers at the servant, "you lead me to the princess' room now!"

The servant quickly obeyed and escorted Zane down another hallway.

"Marry, Ema?" Billy whispered to himself. "Oh man, where's Yusuke!"

* * *

"Do you really have time to do my hair before dinner Louis?" Ema asked as she sat at her vanity table with Louis behind her.

"I haven't done your hair in so long Chi. It just feels right," said Louis, "besides I asked a maid to find me an outfit from my room and bring it here so I can change here if need be."

Ema smiled. "Thank you Louis," she said.

"Anything for my little sister," said Louis. Ema blushed as he set to work. He work quickly but efficiently and was soon done.

"Oh I love it Louis, thank you!" said Ema.

"I'm glad you think so," said Louis.

"Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Louis on Ema's behalf.

"Prince Zane would like to enter to meet her majesty," said a voice.

"Prince Zane?" Ema said looking at Louis, "I suppose he may enter."

The doors immediately opened and in walked a boy her aged. He paused and looked Ema over, as a smile crept across his face.

"Hello lovely," he said, "I could see myself very happy marrying a girl like you."

"What?!" both Louis and Ema shouted out loud.


	48. Chapter 48

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Billy ran as fast as he could down the stairs, and our one of the back doors of the palace towards the gaurds' training gym.

He ran in and sae Yusuke sparing with a practice dummy while another senior guard watched, giving him advice and feed back on his form.

"Keep the leg straight, you still have a slighg bend to it," Yusuke's instructor as Billy approached.

"Right," said Yusuke sais as he tried to kick the dummy, only to have Billy grab it.

"Billy?" The instructor said surprised.

"What the?" Yusuke shouted, trying to keep his balance.

"You, come with me now!" Billy ordered.

"What?" Yusuke asked confused as he dropped Yusuke's leg and instead grabbed him by the collar, pulling him along.

"What's up? You have another training session for me or something?" Yusuke asked as Billy pulled him along.

"No something else!" Billy said as they hurried out of the gym, " do you remember when I said you should make a move on Princess Ema while you still have a chance? You might be losing that chance or any other chance real fast!"

"What? Why?" Yusuke asked alarm.

"Pirnce Zane of Poulon is here and he is looking to make a move,' Billy explained hastily.

"Who?" Yusuke asked confused.

"The prince of our most neighboring kingdom. He's roughly yours and Princess Ema's age and he sounds interested in meeting her," Billy told him.

"A prince? A real prince?" Yusuke asked sounding alarmed.

"Yep, and not that bad looking either!" said Billy, "all the more reason you need to act fast if you expect to not be left behind!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're right," Yusuke agreed.

'But how?' he thought in a panic.

* * *

Ema reached over and gripped Louis' hand, a little confused and frightened by Prince Zane's sudden comment.

Zane meanwhile walked over to Ema, standing only a few inches apart from her, face to face. He looked her right in the eye, with a luscious smile.

"Hello Princess Emma, it's so nice to meet you," he said, "I must say, your beauty is quite a sight to behold."

"Uh, thank you," Ema said a little nervous. She tried moving away slightly from the boy and closer to Louis.

"I take it you haven't been told or informed about Prince Robert"s brilliant idea for the two," Zane started to explain.

"Robert's brilliant idea?" Louis asked, now doing his part to pull Ema further away from Zane.

"Quiet Servant," Zane ordered, snapping his fingers, not even looking at Louis. "You presences is not needed or wanted."

"Oh, he's not a servant, he's my brother, and also another lost member of the royal family," Ema quickly explained.

"Huh?" Zane asked confused, finally looking at Louis confused.

"He is Louis and his father was Lord Walter, my mother's intended successor," Ema explained.

"Lord Walter?" Zane tried to recall, "was he that heartthrob ambassador that died in that car fire with his wife and son?"

"Yes, that was him and my mother," Louis confirmed, "I somehow managed to survive."

"Oh, well that's nice. I think my mother had a crush on your father when she younger. She liked talked about it with my sisters once or twice," Zane stated.

"Oh, how nice," said Louis.

"Well, anyway," Zane continued from where he left off, "Lord Robert had invited me here to met you since he thinks it might be a good idea if we were to maybe marry someday. Sort of unite our two kingdoms."

"Oh did he?" Ema said, not sounding too thrilled.

"And I have to say, looking at you, I'm not too opposed to the idea," Zane said as he suddenly reached out and started to play with Ema's newly styled hair.

"That's, nice," Ema said weakly, trying to push Zane's hand away without hurting or hopefully offending him.

"Shouldn't be too uncomfortable about the idea. It's a common practice among our kind," said Zane.

"Yes, I imagine," said Ema, "but no offense Prince Zane. I just met you and I haven't heard anything in regards to all of this. So I hope you can forgive me if I'm acting a little hostile about this whole thing."

"Oh no one's told you about the proposal?" Zane asked, a little confused, "my apologies. I assumed you had been made aware." He back away and gave an apologetic bow. However Ema and Louis both notice a smirk come across his face.

"With that said then," he spoke up, raising his head, "perhaps you and I should take the opportunity presented and maybe try to get to know each other better? Especially for the sakes of our two nations?"

"Uh, well, um," Ema sputtered.

"In hindsight, it may not be a bad idea," Louis spoke up, "however I hope you're not offended if Ema doesn't want to all the time."

"Ema?" Zane said, "is that some sort of fancy way your pronounce her name or something?"

"No, that's my name Ema," the young lady replied.

"Why? Did your parents want to give you a more unique type of name or something?" Zane asked.

"Well, not exactly, it's not an uncommon name in Japan," said Ema.

"Japan?" Zane said confused as he thought it over, "oh that's right, my dad said your mom ran off with some hunk Japanese photographer. Which was kind of stupid since I also heard your grandfather was alright with the idea of him marrying your mother."

"It's complicated," said Ema.

"Anyway," Zane continued, "Ema, if that's what you prefer, I really would like to get to know you better. I think you and I could get along well."

"Uh, I suppose it might not be a bad idea," Ema sputtered, "but I...,"

Just then the doors opened ans in walked Lord Markus.

"Ah, Louis, I was told you were here," he said as he carried in a clothes bag. However he paused when he noticed Zane.

"Prince Zane," he said as he bowed, "how wonderful and surprising to see you again my lord."

"Do I know you?" Zane asked as he snapped his fingers trying to recall.

"Oh, Lord Markus, The royal family historian, my lord," said Markus.

"Ah yes, you helped me once with my history assignment when I was visiting with my father and grandfather," said Zane.

"Is your father and grandfather here as well my lord?" Markus asked.

"Just my grandfather. He got an urgent letter for him and me to visit. Apparently, Lord Robert thinks it might be a good idea if myself and Princess Emma, er Ema, might someday marry," Zane explained, casting Ema a lustful look.

"Married?" Markus said sounding a little worried. "Well I suppose such a union would be good for our two countries."

"Yes, that too," Zane said, still looking towards Ema.

"Well, in the meantime, Louis, I found you the perfect tux for the ball. Not only was this tux warn by your father, but it was also worn by his father, your grandfather," Markus said as he unzipped the bag to reveal the tux inside.

"My grandfather?" Louis asked as he reached out and felt it. "My father and grandfather wore this?"

"They did, your father wanted to wear something of his father's at his first ball, so he could feel more confident about attending," Markus said.

"Oh, that sounds so sweet," said Ema.

"Yeah, it's a nice tradition to wear a tuxedo or suit of a close family member. I wore one or two of my father's old suits or ones made to look like ones he wore at my age at the time," Zane added.

"Really?" Louis asked, "should we go and try it on?"

"Yes, let's, hopefully we'll have time before dinner," said Markus heading to the door.

"Yes, go do that, go, have fun," Zane started to insist as he ushered Louis out the door. Then he looked at Ema. "That'll give us some time to get to know each other, in private."

"Right," Ema muttered, rubbing her arm. Now more than ever she wished one of her brothers would suddenly show up.

* * *

"I'm sorry for intruding like that," said Markus as he and Louis walked towards Louis' room.

"No, it's fine," Louis assured him

"Ema and Zane, married?" he heard Markus whispering to himself.

"Would it really benefit Elence and whatever country Zane is prince of if he and Chi were to wed?"Louis asked.

"I suppose it could," Markus admitted though he still looked like he was pondering the notion.

"Something on your mind?" Louis asked.

"I was just putting the pieces together as to what agenda Robert would gain both on the surface and interior," Markus explained, "I suppose one of his most personal motives would be since Ema was never named Stephon's successor, if she were to marry Zane, she could never be queen of Elence. Having two heirs to two separate thrones would create a conflict if interest if they were to marry."

"So if Chi marries Zane, she'd never be able to take up the mantle of queen of Elence?" Louis asked.

"Exactly," said Markus, "however, Robert could also make the claim that by having your sister marry into the royal family of Poulon, would be a way to fully mend the bond between our two nations."

Louis paused in his step at Markus' explanation. "Is there trouble between us, err, Elence and Poulon?"

Markus' grew bitter and sad looking. "There's been some tension between the two countries for a while, since the war."

"Why? Did something bad happen?" Louis asked in alarm.

"Well, you know how Elence was a safe haven for Jewish refugees during the war escaping Germany?" Markus explained. Louis nodded. "Well, Poulon wasn't so bold with the concept of standing up to Germany. They practically let Germany walk over them, including when it came to dealing with the Jews. Since Poulon and Elence are so much alike and right next to each other, several Jewish refugees would either go to Poulon thinking they would be safe there or try to past through in order to get to Elence. And if they were discovered or caught, Poulon would either captured them and retrun them to Germany in order to show them they weren't going to cause a fight. Or worse yet, they would simply execute the poor people."

"They executed the people trying to flee to safety?" Louis asked in alarm.

"Afraid so," Markus replied, "sometimes, they'd even chase the refugees to Elence's border and even worse, sometimes they'd dare cross the boarder in an attempt to apprehend the people, and pull them back into Poulon to kill them."

"That's, that's terrible!" said Louis.

Markus nodded. "Needless to say things like that caused tension between our two nations, and it's been a slightly rough road repairing the damages."

"Hence why Chi marrying Zane would be seen a sure way of the two countries finally be at peace," Louis said out loud.

"Exactly," said Markus.

"Hmm, sly of Robert," Louis muttered.

"He does have a little brain in that big head of his," Markus retorted.

* * *

"Would you mind if I sit?" Zane asked as he sat at Ema's desk.

"Yes please, by all means," Ema allowed, as she sat back at her vanity.

"So tell me Ema, what do you like to do?" Zane asked a little more causal. Ema noticed his persona was a lot less lustful.

"Well, I enjoy video games a lot," said Ema.

"Oh are you?" Zane said, "I like a few myself but I've never really got into them. I was always more an outdoor type. I like doing things like hiking, swiming, sports. I like sports a lot."

"Any sport in particular?" Ema decided to ask.

"Lacross is probably my favorite," said Zane, "but I've dabbled in others."

"How do basketball?" Ema asked.

"Basketball is fine, but it was never quite my sport," said Zane.

"One of my older brothers Subaru is an amazing basketball player," said Ema, "he's on his college basketball team. And my grandfather's gaurds Richard wants to challenge him to a game."

"Oh Richard wants to play him huh? You know, my father and uncle both have his college trading card," said Zane.

"Trading cards?" Ema said back.

"He was an all star in college according to my father," Zane explained.

Ema nodded as she thought, "Sounds like Subaru is going to have a real challenge ahead of him should he finally play against Richard.'

"How many brothers do you have anyway?" Zane asked casually, bringing Ema out of her thoughts of Subaru and Richard.

"Uh, 13," she replied quickly.

"13?!" Zane said in alarm, "damn your parents got busy!"

"Well, actually they're technically my stepbrothers, the sons of my adoptive father's new wife," said Ema.

"Oh, still," said Zane, "was she the one that adopted...," he gestured towards the door.

"Yes, she adopted Louis at a young age from an orphanage," said Ema.

"Good to know the poor kid didn't suffer in foster care over the years," said Zane, "so what are your other brothers like? They treat you well?"

"Very much so, ever since I moved in with them they were so kind and helpful. I love them all very much," said Ema. Zane narrowed his eyes at the way Ema's face became warmer mentioning how she loved her brothers.

"I take it you've gotten close to them?" he asked.

"I'd like to think so, to the point they were brought here when it was reviled I was the king's granddaughter," said Ema.

"So they're all here now?" Zane asked a little surprised.

"Yes, and all are apparently really busy," said Ema.

"Doing what?" Zane asked.

"Well," Ema begain to list off, a little surprised that Zane was listening so intently.

* * *

"So what do I do?" Yusuke asked as he and Billy turned down the hallway towards Ema's room

"You care about her, think of something!" Billy insisted.

"But," Yusuke sputtered, "I don't know what to do on the spot!"

"Well try, because this is what I wqs warning you about before!" Billy told him.

"Right, right, "' Yusuke said as they neared the door and happened to noticed a stranger standing gaurd outside the door.

"That's not one of Richard's men is it?" Yusuke asked.

"No, probably here with the prince," said Billy, "let me handle him." He slowed his pace as he came up to the man.

"Can I help you?" the man asked him.

"That depends," Billy said in a deep authority voice, "who are you and what are you doing outside the princess' room?"

"I'm Prince Zane of Poulon's personal gaurd, Master Maxwell."

"Oh, Master Billy gaurd for the royal family of Elence, a person confident of Head Gaurd Richard," said Billy, "however, this still doesn't explain why you are standing here in front of Princess Ema's room like this. You wouldn't be up to something unpleasant with the princess now would you?"

"I beg your pardon?!" Maxwell snapped.

"No one authorized you to be here, especially alone with none of the princess' gaurds present? One could come to the wrong conclusion that way," Billy said sternly, "Yusuke! Get in there and confirm the princess is safe and unharmed!"

"Uh, yes sir!" Yusuke said. Billy quickly managing to push Maxwell aside with ease and have Yusuke push open the doors.

* * *

"...and so Grandfather asked Natsume to creat a game based on Elence," Ema listed off.

"Hmm, that sounds interesting," said Zane, "I hope he doesn't make Poulon to be any kind of villan or whatever in it."

"Oh i don't think he'd do that," said Ema, "now then, you know about Louis and Subaru. That just leaves Iori, Futo, Wataru and," she stopped herself from saying the last name as a slight blush came across her face, "Yusuke."

"I take it Yusuke is one of your closer brothers?" Zane asked, a little hostile, noticing Ema's cheeks.

"Oh, well," Ema sputtered. Suddenly her doors opened and Yusuke came stumbling into the room.

"Yusuke!" Ema said surprised as she stood up abruptly.

"Uh, Ema," Yusuke sputtered as he noticed Zane sitting not too far away from Ema.

"Who's this?' Zane asked a little annoyed as he stood up.

"Um, my brother Yusuke," said Ema, "he's been training with the royal gaurd for my sake. Right Yusuke?"

"Uh, yeah," said Yusuke.

"And why are you here?"Zane asked as ge stood up.

"Uh, I was asked to aee if Ema was getting herself ready for," Yusuke started to say, trying hard to think of a logical excuse, "for dinner. It's almost dinner time and you know how your grandfather doesn't like people to be late."

"Right," said Ema.

"Eh, all kings are alike in that sense," Zane muttered as he too stood up, "I suppose I should freshen up before dinner so my grandfather doesn't get angry with me." He looked one last time at Ema.

"Another time princess," he said as he bowed and walked out.

Yusuke and Ema watched him walked out, and were actually shut behind him, leaving them alone.

"So, he's a prince, huh?" Yusuke asked, trying to hide his slight disgust.

"Yes, apparently, he and his grandfather were invited here rather unexpectedly by Robert in the hopes I might marry him," Ema explained.

"What?" Yusuke asked, nearly falling to the floor.

"Yes, a prince and a princess, a good match," said Ema.

"But, but, you, don't want that do you?!" Yusuke pleaded.

Ema looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Would it bother you if I did?" she asked as shs casually walked to the other side of the room.

Yusuke followed her with his eyes before looking away. "Well, I wouldn't want you to get caught up in something that'd be bad for you," he tried to say.

"And why marring a prince be bad for me? I am a princess after all," said Ema, keeping to her side of the room.

"But, you don't know him. You don't know what he's like," Yusuke tried to argue.

"I have time, I could get to know him. Maybe I could grow to love him," said Ema.

Yusuke could feel his skin grow cold at her comment.

"Would you?" he asked.

"Why not?" Ema asked.

"Well," Yusuke sputtered.

"I suppose if I knew for sure someone else liked me in a way that would at least put any marriage plans on serious hold, I might not be so certain to marry Prince Zane someday," said Ema.

Yusuke's eyes widen. "Are you suggesting...,"

"Please, Yusuke no more beating around the bush," Ema pleaded as she turned around, "I've had time to get used to being princess more or less. And that includes any uneasy feelings I've been trying to push away. I, I'm honestly ready and willing to admit my honest true feelings. That is, if you are too."

Yusuke bit his lip, clenching his fists.

"I, I, I honestly care and love you as a girl and not as a sister. I had a crush on you before we were family. I developed it when I saw you at school. That's what Inwas trying to admit when they tried to kill us, right before Richard saved us."

He looked away in embarrassment over his confession. Ema walked over and softly touched his arm.

"Yusuke, it's alright, you need not be ashamed of such a confession. I myself have come to realize, even though I wanted more than anything to be just a family of brothers and sister, I've come to decide that I'd be willing to return the feelings you have with me. If you truly have them."

"I do, I do," Yusuke insisted cupping Ema's cheek."I really do!"

Ema could feel tears filling up in her eyes.

"Yusuke, she said softly.

"We can talk after dinner, when we've had more time," Yusuke suggested.

"Good idea," Ema said wiping down her tears.

"However, before we go," Yusuke suddenly suggested. He pulled Ema closer and this time instigated the kiss. Neither pulled away or felt confused by it. For the first time ever, sharing their love through a kiss a felt completely right.


	49. Chapter 49

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

King Stephon and King Dimitri walked down a hallway together, neither really saying much. A little tension could be felt off the two of them.

"I may go home tomorrow to make more arrangements for attending the ball, that we have now been invited to," Dimitri suddenly mentioned.

"Understood," Stephon agreed.

"I may try bringing a few more of Zane's siblings as well, at least the twins," Dimitri added, "Also, Abigail."

"Oh?" Stephon asked, "yes your wife was always fond of Yolanda, was like an aunt to her after Wilma died. No doubt she'll be crazy about Ema. If you do go back to your home land for a while, do you think you'll take Zane with you or have him stay here?"

"I, think that should be for the boy to decide," said Dimitri, "especially if he's interested in Robert's proposal."

"...and that is why love is by the best feeling one could ever know," the two heard a smoothing voice say out loud.

"Kaname, is that you?" Stephon called out.

"Ah, your majesty," Kaname said as he came down from his own hallway, bowing, "I was working on some ideas to speak up at the seminar that lovely Ambassador Smith had asked me to speak at."

"Ah, of course," Stephon said, "oh, Kaname, may I introduced King Dimitri of Poulon, our most neighboring country."

"How do," Kaname said bowing.

"This is one of Ema's many brothers I have invited here as ambassadors from Japan, her 3rd brother Kaname, the Buddhist monk," Stephon introduced Dimitri.

"Pleasure sir," Dimitri replied, "a Buddhist monk? I enjoyed when I visit the great temple in China, but I assume that's greatly different from yours in Japan?"

"Yes, you would be right," said Kaname.

"Have you ever visited the temples in China?" Dimitri asked.

"No, sir I have not had the pleasure," said Kaname.

"Ah, well forgive me if I was being insensitive with my question," Dimitri apologized as the three men walked on.

"Nothing to apologize," Kaname assured him.

"Oh, sire, Masaomi and Ukyo have returned," Richard suddenly said out loud.

"Oh, Dimitri would you mind if I were to go and greet the gentlemen home?" Stephon asked.

"Not at all, I would like to meet them myself," said Dimitri, "I take it they are also some of Princess Emma, er, Ema's brothers?"

"Corroct the oldest two," said Stephon, "they're helping to get this hospital project Ema herself actually suggested, off the ground."

"Oh, sounds like Ema is taking some vital part with the country's functions,' said Dimitri, "I haven't gotten Zane to do anything quite like that yet, dispite mine and Oliver's encouragement to do so."

"Well we weren't exactly jumping the gun to do big projects like that at his age either," said Stephon.

* * *

"Do you think it'll upset anything if we have the meeting tomorrow with the mayor?" Ukyo asked Masaomi as the two walked in.

"Well, hopefully she or King Stephon haven't made any plans yet," said Masaomi.

"Masa, Kyo, welcome home my lads," Stephon said as he came down the stairs accompanied by Dimitri, Kaname, Richard and one of Dimitri's guards.

"Hello your Majesty," Masaomi said cheerfully as he and Ukyo bowed.

"And how are things going with the hospital project?" Stephon asked.

"Well, actually, with your permission sire, we have a meeting scheduled tomorrow with the mayor of Almara about the proposal and we were wondering if Ema had time to come with us," Ukyo said.

"Of course, of course," Stephon agreed with delight, "you can even take the royal helicopter to get there faster."

"Thank you!" said both brothers.

"And will those other two women, Erica and Hannah be joining you?" Stephon asked

"We would assume so," said Masaomi, "they have been a big help in it."

"Have them come by the palace and they can ride with you," Stephon insisted.

"Thank you sir," said Masaomi.

"Oh, and boys, I'd like you to meet someone, this is king Dimitri of Poulon, Elence's most neighboring country. Dimitri, these are Dr. Masaomi and Ukyo, Ema 1st and 2nd brothers respectively," Stephon introduced.

"Oh hello your majesty," Masaomi said as he and Ukyo bowed.

"Hello gentlemen," said Dimitri, "it's nice to met you."

"What brings you here your majesty?" Ukyo asked.

Dimitri and Stephon looked at each other.

"Some diplomatic duties," they both said together.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Stephon assured the two of them, "you two should be going to get freshened up for dinner. Come along boys, be on your way."

"Yes your highness," Masaomi said as he and Ukyo bowed and walked past the two kings.

"Oh how was Wataru's tutoring session with Lady Sophie?" Masaomi quickly asked.

"From what I could tell, it was most successful," Stephon said with a smirk.

"Good, one less thing to worry about," said Masaomi with delight.

"Of course, I take great pride in making sure all you boys are well taken care of," said Stephon.

"Hmm," Kaname heard the other king humming. He noticed Dimitri stroking his chin, deep in thought. He himself was pondering what the new king was thinking.

"...and you will feel 10 times better," they all heard Heather saying in a comforting tone.

"I know, I know," Hikaru was say, hugging Heather close to him as they came to the top of the stairs.

"Is that a man or a woman?" Dimitri asked.

"Hard to tell isn't it?" Stephon joked, "Hikaru, come down here! I want to introduce you to an old friend!"

Hikaru and Heather looked down a little surprised at King Stephon's call.

"King Dimitri!" Heather said in shock. "He's the king of our neighboring country Poulon."

"Oh," Hikaru said as he and Heather walked down the stairs together.

"You're Heather Cook, aren't you? Prime Minister Cook's oldest daughter?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes sire, how are you?" Heather asked as she bowed. Hikaru did as well.

"And this is Hikaru, Ema's 4th brother, the writer," Stephon introduced.

"Brother?" Dimitri said as she observed Hikaru, "didn't you have a cousin that did that too?"

"Yes, but he couldn't be as open about as Hikaru can. Nor could he pull it off as well as Hikaru can," said Stephon, sounding as though he was boasting.

"Oh, your majesty," Hikaru said sounding pleased.

"Are you two going out?" Stephon asked.

"We were hoping to," Hikaru said.

"Oh, I was hoping for most of you to join me for dinner with Dimitri and his grandson Prince Zane who's around here somewhere," said Stephon, "I want him to get to know you boys as well as I have."

"Oh, well of course we can stay for dinner," Hikaru assured him. He looked at Heather, "that's alright, right?"

"Absolutely," Heather agreed.

"Good, make sure there's a spot for Heather at the table" Stephon ordered Richard.

"Come, I'm sure we can arrange to go out afterwards," Hikaru assured Heather, the two sharing a loving look.

"You know what's odd, your brother seems like a good match for Miss Cook," Dimitri whispered to Kaname.

"I know, she completes him in so many ways," said Kaname.

"Should probably make our way to the dinging hall, less we postpone dinner any longer," said Stephon, walking back up the stairs with Hikaru and Heather while Dimitri and Kaname walked behind them.

Kaname couldn't help but notice how intrigued Dimitri seemed to be with watching Stephon talk and interact with the couple.

"What a loving family," he heard the king say, "it's about time."

"Time for what your majesty?" Kaname asked out loud.

"Oh, nothing," Dimitri insisted. However, he had a very loving smile on his face.

* * *

Ema wasn't sure how long Yusuke was holding her after the two had kissed for real. She didn't actually care. She loved being in his arms, being held by someone she had come to truly love and who truly loved her.

"Do you want to maybe have a more private dinner? Just the two of us?" Yusuke asked, "away from that prince guy?"

"I'd like that," Ema agreed, "maybe we can arrange something in the garden or the conservatory?"

""Um, Princess Ema, Yusuke?" they suddenly heard Billy call out as he came into the room. He paused when he two embracing.

"Um, sorry," he apologized, "but your grandfather is calling you to dinner with King Dimitri and Prince Zane. He wants you Princess Ema and as many of your brothers in attendance."

"Oh," both Ema and Yusuke muttered.

"Let's go then," Ema said, as she and Yusuke walked out, Ema holding Yusuke's hand. Billy shot Yusuke a small thumbs up, before he spoke up again.

"Um, Yusuke, you should probably change out of your workout clothes."

"Right," Yusuke suddenly remembered, "I'll go do that real fast."

"I'll see you in the dinging hall Yusuke," said Ema as she walked off.

"Psst, Yusuke!" Billy quickly whispered. Yusuke turned around, "everything looking good?"

"I think so," Yusuke whispered back.

"Nice!" Billy congratulated, again giving him a thumbs up.

* * *

"...so you'll have to stay off it for a few days," the doctor was telling Natasha as he finished applying a cast to her leg.

"I figured as much," Natasha muttered. She felt a hand squeeze hers and looked over to see Azusa still next to her. He had stayed with her through the whole x-ray examination, when the doctor gave his diagnosis and when he started applying the cast.

"Guess, should make myself comfortable in one of the servants rooms," she said as she tried to move off the table. She was little surprised when Azusa started to help her off.

"It would be best to stay here at the palace tonight, keep pressure off the leg," the doctor suggested, offering her a pair of cruches.

"I had already made arrangements to stay here since that mare in stalls is due soon," Natasha admitted.

"Here let me help you to your room," Azusa offered.

"Thanks," Natasha said as Azusa helped her out of the room, "and thanks for sticking around the whole time I was being examined."

"No problem," Azusa assured her. The two walked on a little silence until they came to a stairs and elevator.

"Can you hit the down button?" Natasha asked.

"Sure," Azusa said as the doors opened and the two moved in.

"Floor 2B," Natasha instructed. Azusa hit the button and the elevator road down until it came to a stop and the pair moved down a rather dark hallway until Natasha stopped at a door.

"I think my key's in my left pocket," Natasha said as she tried to fish it out over her cruches.

"Here let's see if I can get it," Azusa said as he stood behind her and tried to get it out. Both he and Natasha started to blush until he managed to find the key and unlocked the door. Inside was a quaint, nicely decorated room with a small couch in the middle with a tv in front of it. As Azusa walked furtger in, along with Natasha he noticed a small kitchen and closet and two other doors, along with a desk and laptop next to one of the additional doors.

"Nice, a little like my dorm room in college," Azusa commented.

"That's the general idea. They're not supposed to be a permanent living space. Those are on 1B, up above. They're a little nicer. These are like for the student work program or people like me who stay for overnight for certain reasons. That's why my laptop's already here, along with my clothes and dvds I like," Natasha explained a she hobbled around the room.

"Oh yeah," Azusa said noticing a few dvds placed on a shelf on the stand holding the tv. He knelt down and took a closer look and was surprised by Natasha's collection.

"You're into anime?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I love anime," Natasha said, "especially in it's original dialect. Sometimes it just doesn't sound right when it's dubbed."

Azusa had to smirk at the comment.

"What about you? I know you're from Japan and all, but are you into anime?"

"Oh yes," Azusa said amsused. Natasha wasn't sure what to make of the way he spoke. He seemed to be hiding something.

"Anyway, I should probably get myself something to eat," she said.

"Do you need help preparing anything?" Azusa offered.

"Nah, I'll just order something from the staff kitchen," Natasha said as she hobbled to a phone on the wall by the closet.

Azusa stood up and walked over to her and the phone. "At least let me go get the food for you. Or even yet, may I join you for dinner, my lady?"

"You want to join me for dinner? Why?" Natasha asked.

Azusa shrugged his shoulders, "I just feel you could use the company."

Natasha seemed to become relaxed with his statement. "Okay, how about a pizza then? What do you like on yours? The chefs make a great hand toss."

"Oh, tempting," said Azusa, "how about...,"

Just then the door was yanked open and a gaurd poked his head.

"Ah, the doctor thought you might be here Master Azusa," he said, "King Stephon wants all of you brothers to join him for dinner. He has special guests in attendance."

"Oh, um, well," Azusa sputtered, "I had kind of just made plans and...,"

"It's okay," Natasha quickly said, "go ahead. We can do this some other night."

"Oh, okay," Azusa said, as he turned around to follow after the gaurd out. However he stopped and looked back at the woman, "how about I come back later and we watch some of your animes together?"

Natasha looked extremely excited at the idea, "you like cheesy popcorn?" she asked.

"Sure," Azusa agreed.

"I'll make sure we have some," Natasha said.

"Can't wait," Azusa said as she walked out, making sure to shut the door behind him. Natasha squeezed her hands together happily.

"Guess I got a date with him after!" ahe said to herself.

* * *

Several of the Asahina Brothers had started to gather in the grand dinging hall, all dress in semi formal clothes.

"Why are we so dressed up?" Wataru was asking, "does it have to do with that flag the nice girl Rose was talking about?"

"Probably,' Subaru confirmed.

"This whold thing seems some kind of fishy, a new king and prince suddenly showing up like this?" Tsubaki was muttering.

"Yes, it does feel slightly like a set up of sorts," Natsume seemed to agree, "where's Azusa by the way?"

"He was helping a poor girl who got hurt down in the stables earlier," said Tsubaki.

"She saved me when Wind Storm suddenly got scared," said Wataru.

"Is she alright?" Natsume asked.

"Sounds like she has a broken leg," said Tsubaki.

"Oh," Natsume said.

"We can try the fitting after dinner," Markus was saying as he walked into the room with Louis.

"I do appreciate you finding that for me," Louis said.

"What did you dind Markus? A sword? A crown?" Wataru asked excitedly.

"Afraid nothing that exciting lad," Markus said with a chuckle, patting the boy's head. "I found a suit for your brother to wear that was worn by his birth father and his father's father."

"Really?" Natsume said, "that must have been a find."

"It was," said Markus.

"What was he like? My grandfather?" Louis asked.

"A good man, maybe I can tell you more about him when we try the fitting," Markus suggested.

"About who Uncle?" Sophie asked as she too walked into the dinging hall.

"Louis' grandfather, Dr. Unton," Markus explained.

"Oh, yes," Sophie said as she seemed to recall the man.

"My grandfather was a doctor?" Louis asked.

"A scientist, for the air force," Markus explained, "we'll talk more later."

"Who is this lovely lady?" Tsubaki asked out loud.

"She's my tutor!" Wataru declared, "mine!"

"Oh, sorry," said Tsubaki with a smirk.

"I take it you made a little impression on the boy?" Markus whispered to his niece.

"A little," Sophie whispered back with a smirk.

"Sorry if I'm late," Iori said as he walked in, "I was caught up in some sketches I promised to help my new friend Jane with a school project."

"Sorry I'm late, I was helping Natahsa to her room with her broken leg and all," Azusa also said walking in.

"No threat, neither king is here yet," said Markus.

"Kings?" Iori asked.

"We have a visiting king and prince from the neighboring kingdome of Poulon," Markus explained.

"Oh, that's interesting," said Iori.

Just then Futo walked in with Ami, who was now wearing her maid uniform. She was doing her typical maid duty, pulling out a chair for Futo and then standing at attention behind him.

"I don't know what's going on, but this had better be worth it," Futo muttered, "I wanted to go out."

"I'm sure you'll be able to once dinner is over," said Natsume.

"Hello guys," Masaomi said as he, Ukyo, Kaname, Hikaru and Heather all walked in, "is everybody here?"

"Yusuke isn't, looks like," Ukyo observed.

"Anyone know where's he at?" Masaomi.

"Not off the top of the head," said Natsume.

"Hi guys," Yusuke practically sang as he glided into the room.

His brothers all gave him a puzzled look.

"What's happened to Yusuke?" Wataru asked.

"What indeed?" Hikaru asked looking at Heather who seemed to be on the same wave length as him.

"Oh, they're all here?" Robert muttered as he entered, dragging poor Bea with him. Bea looked annoyed as she was dragged around, but managed to send a wink towards Tsubaki without Robert noticing.

"You'd think my uncle would want more decent company when entertaining special guests," Robert continued to complain as he took his seat and forced Bea to sit.

"And yet here you are," Markus said out loud, what everyone was thinking.

Nearly all the brothers had to readjust themselves so didn't burst out laughing.

"Cousin!" Robert shouted.

"Grandson!" Wataru shouted.

"Wataru, I was going to use that one!" Markus said.

Robert moaned.

* * *

Ema walked to the dinging room, looking down at herself, hoping she looked presentable for meeting another king.

"Hello Princess Emma," she suddenly heard Zane's voice. She looked a little uneasy as she realized he was coming from the opposite direction. He still had a lustful smile on his face.

"Hello, Prince Zane," she said politely as she could.

"I was hoping after dinner we could talk more, in private, perhaps?" Zane asked.

"Um, maybe," Ema said, not sure how to really respond to such a request.

"Zane, you better not be up to anything!" King Dimitri warned as he and Stephon approached.

Both paused when they noticed Ema.

"Oh my god, she looks just like them," Dimitri said softly.

"I know, Dimitri, I'm very happy to introduce you to my granddaughter Ema. Ema, this is King Dimitri of Poulon and his grandson Prince Zane. Though it would appear you two have met."

"Yes, we have," Zane said smugly. His grandfather shot him a warning look before walking over to Ema.

"It's so nice to see you here, Princess," he said bowing respectfully, "as a good friend of your grandfather, I can't tell how amazing it is to seem be blessed with family once again. Believe your mere existence has done more for him than any fortune or title ever could."

"Thank you," Ema said looking at her grandfather, and saw his smile. She could easily believe what King Dimitri had just told her.


	50. Chapter 50

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Richard poked his head into the royal dinging room and was pleased to see all the Asahina brothers were in the at the table seated. He notice Markus glance his way. The two shared a look of understanding as Richard backed out.

Markus cleared his throat, "everyone, we should stand up," he said as he did so himself along with his niece. The men all did as they were told and quickly stood up. Robert however seemed to stand up at his leisure, looking a little smug. Bea looked at him annoyed and scared about his self-satisfied persona.

Richard suddenly opened the two big doors wide making everyone look at him.

"Presenting their majesties, King Stephon and King Dimitri of Poulon, and Princess Ema and Prince Zane of Poulon."

Richard then moved aside for the four monarchs walked in. Stephon and Dimitri walked in together, shoulder to shoulder. Both looked regale and important. It was a little intimidating to say the least.

Before the brothers could really take in the two kings and their obviously superiority, they were all distracted when they saw their stepsister walking in on the arms of a handsome looking young boy, close to her age. The boy had an obvious look of lust on his face looking towards Ema.

"Who's that?" Wataru whispered to Subaru.

"Prince Zane, I'm guessing," Subaru whispered back.

Both Stephon and Dimitri walked to the different ends of the table while Zane led Ema to the end closest to her grandfather. He then took a seat across from on the other side.

"Sorry for the extra added formalities lads, but please let me introduce you to King Dimitri of Poulon, and his grandson Prince Zane," Stephon said before he sat down.

Everyone else also followed suit.

"So, Dimitri, you've already met the four oldest brothers, Masaomi, Ukyo, Kaname and Hikaru. I suppose we should just go back down the list. There's the triplets Tsubaki, Azusa and Natsume, Subaru, Iori, Yusuke, Futo, Wataru, my personal favorite," Stephon introduced, giving the little boy a wink. Wataru giggled with a look of pride on his face.

"And then the last one, who you may recognize," Louis," Stephon finished looking towards Louis himself. Dimitri lookrd towards him too and his eyes widen.

"No! No it can't be!" he insisted.

"What grandfather?" Zane asked.

"Stephon, is this, Walter and Georgette's son?! The one they thought drown?!" Dimitri asked.

"It is, he's been alive all this time living in Japan as the adopted son of the Asahina family," said Stephon.

"Oh my goodness! To think he's been alive all this time!" said Dimitri.

"I didn't realize my mother and father were so well known in your country as well, your majesty," said Louis.

"Well, your father was quite heartthrob, that lots of ladies knew of him," said Dimitri.

"Eh, my mother and aunts used to be actual members of a fan club for your fathers. He was quite the heartthrob back in day," Zane seemed to recall not so thrilled.

"Your father had a fan club?" Futo said out loud.

"Yep, and like Zane said, his mother, along with my two daughters were all members of his fan club. He was that popular," Dimitri concur looking a little embarrassed about the idea.

"Wow Louis, looks like you have quite the legacy to live up to," Tsubaki joked.

"Hmm," Louis muttered as he looked down at his plate.

"Oh I don't know. Sounds to me he's doing fine as is on his own,' said Markus.

"I agree," Sophie added.

"Thank you Markus," said Louis, "and Sophie." He reached over and put his hand on top of hers.

Dimitri watched Louis with enthusiasm.

"So Markus, how long did it take you to get Louis and Sophie back together?" he asked.

"She's here for me! She's my teacher!" Wataru quickly declared loudly.

"Wataru!" Masaomi tried to calm down the boy.

Howver the three old men at the table all let out a chuckle.

"My apologies Master Wataru," Dimitri said kindly. He then looked back at Louis and Sophie, "and I ask for forgiveness from you as well Louis. I don't know if you heard this yet or not. But it was widely anticipated even in my kingdom that, even at a young age, the two of you would one day be together."

"Yes I did hear that," Louis said. He blushed and gazed at Sophie again, "and I can understand why."

"Boy, almost everyone seems to be getting a girlfriend here!" Wataru suddenly declared.

"Yes, a lot of you do seem to be getting some new ladies friends I've noticed," Stephon agreed. He seemed happy about the idea.

"It does make a man feel proud when someone he cares about has found a nice partner," Dimitri said.

"Especially if those two can help unite two kingdoms," Robert suddenly spoke up.

"What's he talking about?" Natsume asked.

"Robert!" Stephon tried to warn.

"He actually does make a good point,' Zane said casting his lustful look back towards Ema. Ema looked down in order to avoid his gaze.

"Something happened, Ema?" Masaomi asked.

"Well, the whole reason I had invited King Dimitri and Zane was to...," Robert started to explain.

"It's nothing!" Stephon and Dimitri both insisted at the same time.

"I merely came here to meet Ema. She's the long lost granddaughter of my good friend and of course I wanted to meet her. And I just brought along Zane since he's the my son's heir and felt it do him some good to do more to represent his country. That's all," Dimitri said in a rush.

"Exactly!" Stephon agreed. He shot Robert a warning look.

Robert flinched, but then got his smug look again.

"Of course, of course Uncle. But you know something has crossed my mind," he started to say.

"Robert!" Stephon urged angrily.

"Don't you think, it'd be a good idea that maybe we try pairing up Ema and Zane as a way to unite our two nations?" Robert finished.

That got nearly all the brothers to drop what they were holding in shock.

"I like the idea," Zane said still looking at Ema eagerly.

Yusuke could feel his blood boil at both Zane and Robert's words.

"Are you really going to make big sister marry the prince?" Wataru asked.

"No, lad, it's merely a suggestion," Stephon insisted.

"A good suggestion though," said Robert.

"Yeah, you're just full of those," muttered Bea.

"Um, can I say something?" Ema asked.

"Oh Ema you don't need to ask for permission for such a thing," Stephon assured her.

"Thank you, I mean no disrespect when I say this. But I just found out about my family, my royal heritage. I'd like to focus on learning more about all that before I worry about marriage. Especially if there's a chance my marriage could," Ema paused as she looked back between Zane and Yusuke, "could make a big impact on so many."

"Absolutely, your granddaughter is very wise, Stephon," Dimitri praised.

"She has a lot of her mother in here, even if she didn't realize it," said Stephon.

"And her grandmother," Dimitri added. He seemed happy talking about Ema's grandmother.

"What else do you have to worry about?" Zane asked.

"Well for one thing, I'm going to see if I can help with a building dispute tomorrow," said Ema.

"Tomorrow?" Masaomi asked. He cast a glance at Ukyo before he asked, "what time?"

"In the morning around 10," said Ema.

"Oh good," said Masaomi. He and Ukyo looked relieved. "Actually I think I remember Erica mentioning that."

"Why? What's going on?" Ema asked.

"We managed to schedule a meeting with the mayor of Almara, along with a few other representatives of the other cities the hospital is intended for to share with them the idea," Ukyo explained.

"Oh, wonderful!" Ema said, "is there anything I should be doing to get ready?"

"Erica was able to write a presentation for you to read," Masaomi told her, "she, Hannah, Kyo and myself already let them know we'd be conducting most of the meeting and would know more about it."

Ema nodded, "I'm sorry you have to do most of the work for this."

"No, Ema, no!" Ukyo insisted.

"We're happy to be doing this. So are the ladies," Masaomi assured her.

"It's actually not uncommon for projects spearheaded by royals to have a whole team of researchers and helpers do most of the work for them," Stephon also told her, "but it's nice you care about the people doing your work,"

"These are what the little people are for Emma," Robert added, "you have to accept these if you want to be a real princess."

Ema gave him an annoyed look.

"Sometimes it gets tiresome," Zane spoke up, "day in, day out they nearly do everything for you."

"Hmm, maybe we should cut back a little on your staff, Zane," Dimitri muttered.

"Don't do me any favors Grandfather," Zane said.

"Kind of a little arrogant little pinhead, huh?" Tsubaki said.

"He's a prince, and the heir to the throne," Markus said, "so of course he is. You think these two weren't like that at his age?" He pointed between the two kings.

"Oh thank you Markus," said Dimitri.

"I'm a historian," Markus bragged, "I known almost everything, right down to your guys' little love square."

"Love square?" Hikaru asked amused, "do tell good sir!"

Markus smirked, "well, it started when the two met Wilma, Ema's grandmother. Both men were so in love with her and competed in almost anything and everything for her affection."

"Really?" Hikaru asked, "and wasn't it true that Ema's grandmother looks a lot like her?" He cast Ema a loving gaze.

"That she did," Stephon admitted.

"Well it's no wonder you and King Dimitri would fight for such a lady," said Hikaru.

"I guess, even though, it was a little obvious, even from the beginning, that she was going to be with Stephon," Dimitri confessed.

"Ah, what a honorable man you are your majesty," said Hikaru, "but I'm curious, where does the other side of this love square come from?"

"That would be my wife Abigail," Dimitri bragged.

"Ah, yes, Abigail," Stephon said, actually sounding a little lustful thinking about her, "she came into the picture shortly after Wilma decided she wanted to be with me and let me tell you, if I wasn't alredy with Wilma, I would have been fighting Dimitri for her the same way he had fought me for Wilma. I actually felt tempted a few times."

"Oh my!" Hikaru exclaimed with delight.

"You got a little naughty side huh?" Tsubaki said.

"I am human after all," said Stephon, "but just as Dimitri could tell Wilma would be with me, it was obvious, even without Wilma, Abigail would be with him. She was the right match for him and Wilma was the right match for me."

"Very true," Dimitri agreed, "we both lucked out with our wives and queens."

"Did my grandmother get along well with your wife, King Dimitri?" Ema asked.

"Oh, yes, they surprisingly bonded over our love fights for the two of them. They both could sympathize with each other over it," Dimitri said, "and Abigail became a sort of aunt to your mother when your grandmother sadly died."

Ema smiled a sad smile at the info the new king had told her.

"I was actually thinking of bringing her to the ball they're throwing in yours and Louis' honor," said Dimitri.

"You're going to be there?" Yusuke blurted out. He looked at Zane who was looking amused at the idea.

"Yes, since they came to meet Ema, it was decided that they and few other members of Dimitri's family shall be allowed to attend," said Stephon, "and as such, I've also decided, since, as Wataru has pointed out, so many of you seemed to have met some charming lady friends, you are all allowed to bring dates to the ball."

"We are?" Hikaru said with delight looking at Heather happy.

"Does mean anyone of any rank?" Iori asked looking at Ami behind Futo.

"Yes, of course. You aren't real royals after all. So if you have staff members you'd like to bring, you are allowed. And you are even allowed to help pay for a new dress or accessories for them if need be," Stephon allowed.

That got a lot of happy faces at the table.

Futo turned around and looked at Ami, and snapped his fingers. "We're going shopping tomorrow! Be ready!"

"Yes Master," Ami said softly but with a smile.

Wataru looked towards Louis and Sophie who were sharing tender looks.

"Miss Sophie, are you going to be Louis's date for this?" he asked.

"Uh, we'll see," Louis said quickly, "I might be a little busy since I'll be meeting a lot of people at this ball."

"I promise you Wataru, we will share at least one dance, alright?" Sophie promised.

"5!" Wataru insisted.

"Wataru," Masaomi called out.

"We negotiate the number of dances later," Sophie said, "we may end up doing more than 5."

"Oh!" Wataru said with delight.

"I'm sure we will get to share a dance, right?" Zane asked Ema.

"I'm sure at least one," Ema agreed reluctantly. Zane seemed pleased with her answer.

Yusuke had to hold a glass up to his mouth to hide his scowl.

"Um, your majesty?" Azusa spoke up, "speaking of dates and whatnot, may I please be excused early? To met with someone?"

"Oh yes certainly," Stephon allowed, "do you need a car?"

"No, she's here at the palace,"" Azusa said as he stood up and bowed, "it was nice meeting you King Dimitri, and Prince Zane."

"Yes, delighted," Dimitri replied.

"Sure," was all Zane would say.

"Who are you going to see?" Tsubaki whispered to his brother as walked past him.

"No you you need to worry about," said Azusa.

"Do you happen to be seeing someone other than Natasha, Asua?" Robert asked, "I swear your name still sounds more Australian than Japanese."

"It's Azusa, and again, Sir, it's nothing you need to concern yourself with," Azusa said a little snide before he walked fully out of the dinging room. Robert scowl as Azusa walked out.

"Let it go, come on," Bea whispered.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Robert snapped. "So King Dimitri, since you are coming to the ball, are you and Zane staying in Elence until then?"

"No, I cannot, I do have duties back in Poulon after all," said Dimitri, "I'll just return the day of the ball with some more of my family."

"But Zane can stay, can't he?" Robert insisted.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind that," Zane said with delight.

"Now Zane!" Dimitri started to say.

"Oh come on Grandfather, I won't be missing anything important back home. And I can miss a few days of school," Zane argued, "it wouldn't hurt to maybe stay here in Elence, get to know Ema better?"

Yusuke actually started to growl softly.

Dimitri sighed, "if your father and mother agree then I suppose we can allow it."

"Sweet, thanks," Zane beamed. He folded his hands and once again cast a glance to Ema, who was really starting to wish she could change places with anyone at the table.

* * *

Azusa road the elevator down to the servants second floor and hurried down to Natasha's room.

Natasha was standing in her kitchen, filling a bowl of popcorn when there was a knock at her door.

She hobbled over and managed to open it.

"Oh, Azusa, you came back," she said a little surprised.

"I said I would," said Azusa, "can I come in?"

"Yes, of course," said Natasha as she moved over as best she could. Azusa was able to maneuver around her easily. "Surprised you made it so soon what with the special guests and all."

"Well, luckily King Stephon was kind enough to excuse me early," Azusa explained. "So, are we watching an anime together?"

"Yes, if you'd like to pick one out, I'll get the popcorn," said Natasha.

"What one would you like?" Azusa asked.

Well there's that cool cop one I just started. It's kind of dark and griddy. Is that alright?" Natasha asked.

Azusa picked up the DVD case and smirked. "Oh, yes this one will be just fine."

He popped in the disk before walking over to Natasha in the kitchen trying to manouver the bowl with her cruches.

"Here, let me," he offered as he picked the bowl up himself.

"Thanks," Natasha said as she hobbled over to the couch and Azusa helped her get situated. He hit the play button and the show started.

At first the two watched in silence eating their popcorn.

"Oh," Natasha spoke up after a while, "that cop right there is probably my favorite character."

"The rookie?" Azusa asked.

"Yeah, he's a real cool character and his Japanese voice is super sexy," Natasha said, only to blush, "sorry."

"No it's okay," Azusa insisted, before he spoke again, this time in Japanese right as Natasha's favorite character was about to speak, "don't treat me like the a baby just because I'm the new guy."

Natasha slowly looked over at him, then back at the screen, right as the rookie was about to speak again.

"Oh that's easier said than done," both he and Azusa said together.

"No way!" Natasha declared, "No way!" She looked at Azusa who was smirking at her, "that can't be you!"

"So sure?" Azusa asked, right as he spoke a line along with the character, "hmm, you really think you're going to wow guys like that with a skirt that long? Show some leg babe."

"Oh my god!" Natasha shouted, "you! Y-You!"

"Well I am a voice actor back home. I do that for a living," said Azusa.

"Oh my god! I don't believe it!" Natasha said looking amused and embarrassed.

Azusa smirked, "don't be embarrassed, the biggest part of being a voice actor is to blend our voice to the show so well, you just assum that's their voice regardless."

"Wow, to think I got a celebrity next to me doing a private screening of his show," Natasha joked still looking embarrassed.

"Perhaps I can treat you to some more private showings in the future," Azusa teased popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

"I'd like that," Natasha agreed. She actually seemed to relax a little bit and move a few inches closer to Azusa.

'I wonder,' Azusa thought, 'if there's anyway, even with her broken leg, I can ask her to be my date to the ball.'

* * *

Ema walked next to her grandfather as she and him help escort King Dimitri to his room.

"I hope you have a nice night's sleep, your highness," Ema said kindly.

"Thank you Princess," Dimitri replied. He took her hand and kissed the back of it sweetly. "It was so nice to meet you. I look forward to see how far you go in life as a princess."

"Thank you," Ema said kindly.

Dimitri looked at Stephon, "I'll probably leave early tomorrow morning. You need not worry about sending me off. This isn't a state visit or anything."

"Very well, safe travels if I don't see before you go," said Stephon, "I shall see you and your family when you return for the ball."

"Oh, I just thought of something," Dimitri suddenly said, "how would you feel if I brought my little June Surprise with me to the ball?"

"Your June Surprise?" Stephon said intrigued, "she is about the same age as Wataru, isn't she? I think that'd be delightful."

"Thank you," said Dimitri, "oh and if my grandson causes problems, you have my permission to discipline him as you see fit. And that includes physical treatment."

"Thank you, hopefully it won't escalate to that," said Stephon.

"You never know," said Dimitri, "good luck with your little projects tomorrow as well Princess."

"Thank you," said Ema, "I hope they are a success."

"Even if they're not, you sure seem to be setting a good example for Zane and his brother and sisters. They could really stand to do more a princes and princesses. Good night to you both."

Dimitri quietly shut his door as Ema and Stephon walked on together.

"How many brothers and sisters does Prince Zane have?" Ema asked as the two walked on.

"One brother and two sisters. One of the sisters is the brother's twin," Stephon told her.

"Oh, that's interesting," said Ema.

"And that of course is only with his oldest son, Oliver," Stephon continued, "King Dimitri actually has quite a few grandchildren back home through his daughters and other son. Including his June Surprise."

"June Surprise?" Ema asked.

"Dimitri's younger daughter got pregnant unexpectedly after she had her other children and since she was born in June, they named her after the month and her running nickname has always been June Surprise."

"That sounds sweet and she's Wataru's age?" Ema asked with a giggle. Stephon smirked himself.

"Well someone will be surprised at the ball with June Surprise," Ema joked. She then gave off a yawn.

"Worn out my dear? You had a full day," Stephon said tenderly, patting her arm, "you tour the university, visited the house of council, have the lessons, and then meet another monarch."

"Yeah, it is suddenly hitting me," Ema said trying to sound strong, "but as princess I should get use to that. If I'm to make sure I do good for the people of this country and the world in general, I have put a lot of effort in no matter how much it wears me out."

She felt her grandfather suddenly stop in hia tracks. Ema looked at him alarm a she saw a face of shock on his facd slowly turn into a face of pride and happiness.

"You know, your grandmother said something very similar the firat day she truly had to perform her princess duties," he said sounding proud, "your are definitely her granddaughter! She'd be so proud of you!"

"Was it hard for her? Becoming a princess?" Ema asked as they continued walking.

"A little yes," Stephon said, "she was definitely not born into royal life and even though she and I had been dating for some time and she knew Dimitri well, it still couldn't fully prepare her for what it really meant to be a real princess. Especially if she was destined to be a queen someday."

Ema nodded, thinking about what her grandmother must have been going through when she became a part of the royal family.

"Was it the same for mother?" she asked.

"No exactly," Stephon explained, "since she was born a princess, she had the advantage of being raised in the way a princess needs to be. So to her it was just a way of life. Just as it was like with me. I didn't even really think about different ways of life until I met your grandmother."

Ema nodded her head in understanding as they finally reached Stephon's room.

"Good night Grandfather," Ema said, grazing her grandfather with kiss to the cheek.

"Thank you my dear, good night to you too," Stephon said kindly, giving him a small hug. "Good luck tomorrow with your building dispute and the hospital meeting. I'd go with you if I could."

"Don't worry Grandfather, I can handle it. And I'll some of my brothers with me," Ema assured him.

"Something going on between you and one of them?" Stephon joked. Ema blushed looking away slightly. She heard her grandfather chuckle.

"I did notice something with one of them during dinner when talking about you and Zane. If there is, you make sure he's your main escort at the ball."

Ema looked at her grandfather happy, "I will! Thank you grandfather! That's not going to be scandalous or anything though? Is it?"

"My dear, nearly every royal family is made up of people marrying relatives. At least you and him aren't related by blood!" Stephon insisted, "don't worry about that. You just worry about your duties tomorrow and if you really like that one you have apparently decided on."

"Thank you Grandfather," said Ema. She let go of his hand and let him finally go into his room. Richard followed after him.

Ema walked back down the hallway back to her room with Chrissy behind her.

"You know they do have cars that are set up for you to sleep in if you think you'll need it tomorrow princess," Chrissy mentioned as they walked.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Ema insisted, "as long as I get to sleep right now." However she suddenly paused as she noticed a gaurd from Poulon outisde a different room. "Um Chrissy?"

"Yes highness?" Chrissy asked.

"Can you maybe make double sure that Zane doesn't sneak out and into my room tonight? For some reason he strikes me as a type of person who does that."

"Good instincts," Chrissy muttered, "don't worry, he won't bother in the slightest tonight or any other night as long as you don't want him around."

"Thank you," good night," Ema said as she made it to her room and walked in.

Chrissy walked back to the room where the Poulon gaurd was standing. As he looked at her, she punched her fist to her hand and pointed to him. "Your fate if he escapes!" ahe warned.

"Yes ma'am," said the gaurd as sternly as he could. However he was obviously a little intimidated by Chrissy's threat.

* * *

Ema laid down on her bed still in her clothes, looking at the ceiling. What a day she had. And tomorrow was going to be almost exactly like it. However she kept thinking about what her grandfather had said about her grandmother. She felt touched by knowing she shared something with her.

I'll make you proud of me grandmother. You're an amazing inspiration!' Ema decalred in thought.

* * *

King Dimitri had changed into a fancy pair of pajamas complete with a robe and was set to pour himself a nightcap when he suddenly instead walked to his door and opened it.

"Something the matter your highness?" his own gaurd asked.

"Could you see if the one brother of Princess Emma, err Ema who's the Buddhist monk is available and would like to come to my room? I'd sort of would like to talk with him about King Stephon."


	51. Chapter 51

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Well, come along Beatrice, time to go," Robert ordered as he prepared himself to leave the palace.

"Right," Bea started to say following him, only to stop and start to moan, clutching her stomach.

"Oh, oh, my stomach!" she complained.

"Not again!" Robert muttered, looking back her way, "what is it this time?"

"I don't knoow!" Bea moaned, "I better stay here and go lay down!"

"What? You're kidding!" Robert barked.

"I really don't think it would be a good idea for me to travel!" Bea complaied as she stumbled back up the grand stairs. "I'll just stay here for the night."

"You better not be staying here because of him!" Robert warned.

"Who?" Bea asked still in a moan.

"You know, one of those brothers with the weird name!" Robert said a he tried to remember the one.

"I don't know who you're talking about, but I need to get to bed and relax! See yah later!" Bea said a she hurried away.

"I swear, she is going to start a scandle with that brother!" Robert proclaimed as he stormed out of the palace to his waiting car.

Henry was waiting for him inside.

"So how did it go with Dimitri and Zane?" he asked.

"The little brat seems interested in Emma luckily. Why, I don't know, but Dimitri still too much like Uncle and doesn't want an arrange marriage. Should have spoken to the boy's father. He might have been more on board with the idea."

"But you'd still have to deal with the old fart king and it's like you said, he's too much like your uncle," Henry pointed out.

"I've heard rumor though, he's planning on abdicating in favor of old Ollie, and if Ollie finds out what his son wants, he'd be more willing to fight Uncle for it," Robert mentioned a little cocky.

"Yeah but when's that going to happen?" Henry asked.

"Maybe we shouldn't have to wait," Robert suggested.

"That'd be a little risky," Henry warned.

"Right now, I have to take many risks if I'm going to keep my throne," Robert insisted. "I can't let dear old Mummy down now, not when I'm so close."

* * *

Bea kept clenching her stomach until she was certain she was out of Robert's view before she began to walk normally, looking smug.

She looked around until she came upon the one person she was hoping to see.

"Hey you," she called out when she saw Tsubaki and Natsume.

"Well hello," Tsubaki said a little amused as he walked up to her, "what are you still doing here?"

"Came down with a sudden case of "I-don't-want-to-go-home-with-him-ites" and figured I should sleep it off here," Bea explained with a smirk.

"Oh dear,' Tsubaki said, casually placing his hand on her forehead, only to glide his hand through his hair, "should I help you fall asleep."

"You do and you'll end up sleeping in the dungeon," Natsume suddenly warned annoyed.

Both Bea and Tsubaki looked his way, both giving a sigh.

"He's right, Stephon wouldn't be above putting you under gaurd if need be," Bea muttered folding her arms mad.

"Dang," Tsubaki agreed, suddenly remembering the king's warning earlier, "well, I'll see you later then."

"Yeah," Bea agreed as she walked on. She turned and looked back at Tsubaki, "I don't suppose we'd be allowed to dance at the ball coming up, would we?"

"Shouldn't be any harm in that," Tsubaki said a little more cheerful.

"I'm sure there is," Natsume insisted as he gripped his brother's arm and pulled him away.

"Why are you such a killjoy all the time?" Tsubaki whined to him and they walked back to their room.

"Because you never take things seriously!" Natsume muttered as he all but threw his brother into their room. His cats were a little startled.

"Sorry," Tsubaki said as he looked around the room. He was a little surprised to not see Azusa in the room. "Guess he's still on that date."

"Where did he go anyway?" Natsume asked, tending to his cats.

"Probably to see his new girlfriend," Tsubaki explained as he flopped down on his bed.

"Girlfriend? Azusa has a girlfriend?" Natsume asked.

"Kind of, he's been getting real friendly with one of these horse stable workers named Natasha," Tsubaki explained.

"Natasha?" Natsume asked, as he picked on Richard's guid list, "isn't this her on the no trust list?"

"Yeah I think so, but apparently there's something about her Azusa thinks is trustworthy," said Tsubaki, "I almost wonder if he'd consider inviting her to the ball."

"I don't know if that would be a good idea," said Natsume.

"What about you?" Tsubaki suddenly, "you got someone you want to ask?"

"I don't know anyone that well enough to," Natsume started to say, only to suddenly get a vison that Emily, the history professor's daughter he had met earlier that day.

'I don't know if I could ask her, we only met once,' he thought. However, she seemed like a lovely and kind woman.

'I wonder if I can make an excuse to see her again tomorrow,' Natsume thought.

* * *

Natasha was having a hard time not going fan girl crazy while she and Azusa kept watching her anime that stared Azusa. Even as the last episode finished up and the credits rolled.

"So, what did you think?" Azusa asked smug.

"I think I'm going to have a hard time sleeping tonight knowing my favorite anime voice actor is here in the palace as me!" Natasha said. "I bet you're real popular with the ladies back home."

"I have my fans," Azusa admitted.

"Well, this fan super stoked she got to meet you in person!" Natasha said with a giggle as shs tried to stand up.

"Oh here, let me take care of everything," Azusa insisted, grabbing the popcorn bowl and the cups they had gotten.

"Thanks for keeping me company tonight, it was fun," Natasha said.

"No problem, I had a nice time too. In fact, maybe we can do this again tomorrow," Azusa suggested, "or something else entirely."

"I have to stay until the mare has her baby," Natasha said, "even with my cast."

"Well, then, I guess it'll just be an anime night again," Azusa insisted.

Natasha giggled, "thanks, I'd like that."

"Speaking of dates, I know you'll probably still be in the cast but the king said we can bring dates now to the ball and I was wondering, would like to be my date?"

"Me?" Natasha replied. She slowly turned her back to Azusa, "I'd have to think about that."

"Of course, you have to worry about your cast after all"" Azusa agreed, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night," Natasha called after him. She still had to think about his invitation.

'Watching anime together is one thing, but a date to a royal ball? I don't think most would trust and or like me enough for me to attend peacefully,' she scolded herself.

* * *

Louis walked with Markus and Sophie back to his room to try fitting his new suit.

"I'm really excited about this! I still remember when your grandfather first appeared in this. It was right after he married your grandmother and made his debue among the royals. He made quite the impression," Markus said as the trio all walked into his room.

"What was he like? My grandfather?" Louis asked.

"A brilliant mind, and a skilled fighter," Markus told him.

"You said he was the air force, right?" Louis asked.

"Yes, he was a member of Elence's air force and his mind made him an ideal to do research and development for our planes and equipment," said Sophie, "many actually compared him to your great-great grandfather."

"Hmm?" Louis asked.

"Queen Katherine's husband Prince Patrick," Markus explained, "he was also a military scientist, for the arm branch. He was closets to your great-grandfather, Prince Scott among all his sons, and as a result was close his granddaughter, your grandmother. She adored her grandfather very much so it was little surprise that she married a man so much like him."

Louis felt happy learning more about his birth family and that many of them had such a good relationship.

"Was my father close with his father?" Louis asked.

"They had a good relationship, even if Walter didn't care for scientific study or military duties," Markus explained, "he passed away when your father started college sadly due to a cancer he had developed doing some of research and development."

"Oh, I see," Louis said a little sad.

"Don't worry about such a thing my boy, yes many of the people from your family are gone, but you still have that delightful family that raised you. Family is what you make of it, not what you're born into," Markus insisted as he finished helping Louis dress. He and Sophie stood back to look at him.

"A little snug, but I think it works," Markus declared, "looks a little like his father in it."

"I think he just looks more handsome in it," Sophie said.

"Please my lady, you'll give me a swell head," said Louis with a blush.

"Why don't I go get my things together so we can get home," Markus said as he quickly walked out of the room, leaving the two young people alone.

"So, Lady Sophie, can I be allowed at least one dance at the ball?" Louis asked as he took her hand gently.

"I would be honored, as long as your brother doesn't feel the need to fight you for me," Sophie replied.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't deny Wataru a chance for his five or more dances," Louis promised.

"You really do love the family you grew up with don't you?" Sophie asked.

"Very much, even now after discovering everything," Louis said.

"That's just how your father would have wanted you to be," said Sophie, "he would have been happy knowing you could live happy and peaceful among others that you weren't technically a part of."

Louis looked up as she said that.

"Maybe he watched me the whole time, making sure I could learn to truly love my adoptive family," he said.

'Thank you father,' he thought.

* * *

"Oh, oh, Masaomi, do you know who these two are?!" Wataru asked his big brother as the two and Ukyo walked to their room.

"Masaomi and Ukyo both paused and saw a picture of two identical boys around 5 or 6 years old dressed in royal clothing.

"No who?" Masaomi asked.

"Prince Ira and Prince Ian, twin brothers of King Stephon's father!" Wataru said with pride.

"Oh how about that," said Masaomi, "did you learn that today with your tutor?"

"Yep!" Wataru said happily, "she and I did a history around the palace. Of course Louis had to join!"

Ukyo and Masaomi both smirked at Wataru's bitter comments.

"So these are two of the king's uncles?" Ukyo asked looking at the picture again.

"Yep, and he had one other uncle named Scott. He was Louis' great-grandfather!"

"Was he?" Masaomi asked, as he tried getting Wataru to come along.

"Oh yeah! Here's a picture of all of them! And that's their dad there in a the background!" Wataru said pointing to a picture on the wall of a snowy day and four small boys all dressed for winter and holding old time sleds standing next to what appeared to be a barn. In the background was a man also dressed for winter and could be seen smiling.

"Oh what a nice picture," Ukyo remarked.

"Yeah, Lady Sophie said this was the favorite picture of the queen, their momma," said Wataru only to suddenly yawn.

Masaomi quickly picked him up and carried him. As he and Ukyo continued to their destination, Wataru kept trying to point out certain pictures they passed and talk about them

"I think Lady Sophie is going to do quite well as his tutor while we're here," Ukyo said by the time they had got to their room.

"Yes, luckily Wataru took to her so easily," said Masaomi. "Hopefully he and Louis won't have to fight for her honor."

Ukyo had to nod, amused. "Speaking of which, what do you think about what the king said about allowing us to bring a date to the ball?"

"That's, very generous of him," said Masaomi.

"Were you thinking about inviting Erica?" Ukyo asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. I don't know if I know her that well to ask to such a thing," Masaomi admitted.

"Yeah, I know, I kind of feel the same way about Hannah. She's so sweet and hard working. But, I've only known her a short time," Ukyo agreed.

"Lady Sophie's uncle said sometimes you just click with someone the minute you meet them," Wataru suddenly said through a yawn.

Both Masaomi and Ukyo looked at him trying to hold his tired head up.

"That's nice Wataru, now go to sleep," Masaomi said as he adjusted the covers around his brother, "I'm sure you'll have a full day tomorrow."

"Will you ask your girlfriends to ball though?" Wataru asked.

"We're going to think about it," Masaomi promised. He cast a look towards Ukyo, both knowing it was something they'd have to ponder.

* * *

"Quite a day huh?" Iori asked Subaru when the two came to their room.

"Yeah," Subaru agreed, sitting on his bed calmly.

"What did you think about the university?" Iori asked.

"Not bad, I bet I could get a lot of it if I were to transfer," said Subaru, "but I'm sure it'd be no different than where I am now."

"I guess it would be for you,' Iori said.

"I hope it works out for you staying here,' said Subaru.

"Thanks," Iori said happily, "and speaking of which, I got to go find Jane about this floral designs I help come up with."

"Who?" Subaru asked.

"Jane, one of the maids. She's attending the university too and I helped get her a chance to do a floral design for the main building," Iori explained.

"Do you like her? This Jane woman?" Subaru asked.

Iori had to pause at Subaru's question.

"Yeah, I like her. She's nice,' he finally confessed.

"Were you thinking about inviting her to be your date to the ball?" Subaru asked.

"Maybe, to be honest, she was the first person I thought of when the king said we could bring dates," said Iori softly. He looked back at his brother, "what about you? Do you have somebody in mind that you'd like to bring?"

"Well, normally my first thoughts would be Ema," Subaru admitted, "but I'm not sure, even now if that could work. Especially with the way she and Yusuke are acting."

"Yeah, right?" Iori agreed.

"But there's also another girl I've come to like, she works out in the stables and she attends the university too, Rose," said Subaru.

"Rose? That's a lovely name," Iori said.

"She is,' said Subaru with a smile.

"Then you should invite her. I bet she'd say yes," Iori encouraged.

"I'll think about it," Subaru agreed.

"Just make sure you don't wait until the last minute," Iori warned as he walked out with his sketchbook. As he walked, he started drawing a new design, deciding to add a rose this time.

* * *

Kaname had return to his own room and was getting himself settled when Hikaru and Heather came in as well.

"Sorry to disturb you dear Kaname," said Hikaru as he walked to his closet.

"Not at all," Kaname assured him. He smiled at Heather, "am I correct in assuming you and your new friend are heading out again?"

"Indeed, I want to show him a lovely poetry club I think he'd like," said Heather.

"Would you like to join us Kaname?" Hikaru asked as he came out in a different dress.

"No, I'm good. I'd hate to interrupt your little date," Kaname declined politely.

"Suit yourself," said Hikaru.

"Oh Miss Heather, will you be joining Hikaru to the ball as his date?" Kaname asked.

"As a matter of fact yes," said Heather, taking Hikaru's hand, "we were just talking about that."

"And how tomorrow we'll have to find her a gown to wear," said Hikaru.

"You sure have found a lovely companion dear brother," Kaname said with delight.

"Do you have someone in mind to bring to the ball Master Kaname?" Heather asked, "I have several friends I can introduce you too."

"That's very kind of you," Kaname thanked her, "and I may take you up on that offer should my first choice not go through."

"And who would that be brother?" Hikaru quickly asked intrigued.

"Do you remember that nice pretty lady that brought us here? Elizabeth Smith?" Kaname asked.

"Oh? You saw her again?" Hikaru asked.

"She needed help with some sort of speech for young people and of course she asked me," Kaname explained, "she is quite the lovely young woman. I was thinking, since it's most likely I will not be at sweet Ema's side at the ball, this lady maybe a nice choice instead. If however she rejects me, I may call upon you Lady Heather for your offer."

"She'd be crazy to turn you down if you ask me," said Heather.

"Thank you," said Kaname, "now then, weren't you two going?"

"Yes we should,' Heather said

Hikaru offered her his arm and the two walked out as a happy looking couple.

"What a cute couple. I sense nothing but happiness and love from them," Kaname said to himself. However he was once again interrupted by somebody else knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" Kaname called out.

"It's Andrew with the palace gaurd," the voice answered, "I have a servant of King Dimitri out here who wishes to speak with you."

"Oh, of course," Kaname allowed. The doors opened and in walked two men, one dressed in the standard gaurd uniform while the other was dressed in more servant type apparel.

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but you are the monk correct?" the servant asked.

"Yes, I am," Kaname said.

"My king, Dimitri, was hoping to have a conversation with you, if you'd be so kind," asked the servant.

"Certainly, I'm not one to deny a summons from a king," Kaname said as he quickly followed the two men out.

* * *

"Were you hoping to retire to your bed sir?" Ami asked as she followed Futo down the hallway.

"No, it's too early. I want to do something fun, with you," Futo ordered.

"No more training tonight sir?" Ami asked a little smug.

Futo stopped in mid-step.

"Hmm, training, sounds good!" he declared. "Find us a room where we can do some training!"

Ami couldn't stop the giggle, "not too much training please. I am still a maid and have early morning duties."

"Fine," Futo agreed, "just find us a room."

Ami blushed and took the lead to an empty and dark lounge with two leather couches.

Once they were inside the room,Futo toom control again and pulled Ami to one of the couches, plopping them both down. The minute both were on the couch, Futo pulled Ami to him and kissed her hard and passionate. Ami moaned as Futo began to kiss her, making sure she didn't do anything that would upset him as they kissed.

"So you do know you are going to be my date to the ball," Futo suddenly said in between kisses.

"Yeah, when you made that comment about a dress, I sort of figured," Ami replied also between the kisses.

"Clever girl," Futo said smugly, gently starting to push her down on to the couch.

"I was wondering something about that," Ami suddenly asked, stopping the kisses.

"What?" Futo asked.

"I hope I'm not sounding greedy or selfish when I ask this but, there's a dress I've always admired from a certain dress company I've always kind of longed for that I think would be good for the ball."

"Let's see it,' said Futo as he got off of her.

"Thank you, I'll get my phone," said Ami.

"What's the name of this company?" Futo asked.

Chill La-La," said Ami. She looked a little sad saying the name of the company. "Both my parents worked for them when they were alive. They were both models."

"Oh, so that's how you got to be so beautiful. You had beautiful parents," Futo said.

"I guess," said Ami as she walked out the door. However, as she barley walked out of the room, she was startled by a hand grabbing her arm rough with another covering her mouth and pulling her away. Poor Ami barley had time to scream before she was led away.

From inside the room, Futo was getting himself comfortable waiting for Ami when he suddenly heard a muffle scream. He quickly got up and hurried out the door and saw no one around.

"Ami?" he called out. She couldn't have gotten too far. "Ami?"

A few feet away, down another hallway, Ami struggled against her captor.

"Oh Ami, how I love playing this game. We don't do it so much anymore," Tommy whispered.

"Let go!" Ami tried to order through Tommy's hand.

"What? You want me to nibble your ear?" Tommy taunted.

Ami groaned mad as she tried to plant her foot down so Tommy couldn't pull her along any further.

Futo kept scanning the area when he thought he saw the very tip of a lady's shoe sticking out from behind a wall. He hurried after it and around the corner to see Tommy struggling to pull Ami further along.

"Hey!" Futo shouted, "let her go!"

Tommy looked at him angry.

"She has certain duties she needs to perform, so if you'll excuse us!" he said back snarky.

"I said let her go!" Futo ordered.

"Or what?" Tommy taunted, "is the pop idol going to try and be a prince and save his fair maiden?"

At that, Futo started walking to the two of them. As he neared, they could both tell he was picking up speed until he was running at full charge at them. He looked terrifying as she ran towards them that Tommy actually let go of Ami and back away.

"Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!" he tried calling out as Futo came near and punched him right across the face, knocking him down.

"Now look what you did, you made me hurt my precious fist," Futo muttered as he rubbed his hand.

Tommy stood up rubbing his face.

"You son-of-a-bitch! With all your arrogant attitude and smug persona! You're no different than me yet for some fucked-up reason you get all the girls!" he said mad.

"What can I say, I'm a better catch," Futo said as he strudded around, convinetly placing himself in between Tommy and Ami.

"Sure, that's it!" Tommy snapped, "you know what? Go ahead, have your fun with tramp!"

"Excuse me!" Ami shouted mad.

"But the second you're gone, she's all mine again!" Tommy taunted.

"Oh you think so huh? Well too bad because I've already decided I'm taking her back with me to launch her own signing career," Futo boasted.

"You what?" Tommy asked.

"She's mine, she's got talent and I intend to share her with the rest of the world and keep your hands off her forever," Futo declared.

"Is he serious?" Tommy demanded.

"He sounds serious," Ami replied, "besides, I'm sure you'll find yourself some other tramp to torment."

"You think I'm letting you get away from me that easy?" Tommy asked mad as he tried getting around Futo to her. Futo however managed to block his path yet again and managed to land another blow.

"There you go hurting my precious hand again. As an idol I need every part of my body to be in perfection," Futo said, "come maid, let us retire from this before more of my precious body is damaged in some way."

He put his arm aroun Ami and led her away again. Suddenly Tommy rammed them from behind, knocking them both down.

"She's coming with me!" Tommy declared as he tried to pull her away.

"No!" Ami kept shouting frantically.

"Let go of her!" Futo ordered as he managed to kick Tommy away.

Tommy moaned in pain. "That's it! Royal guest or not, you're dead Pop Idol!" He jumped down on Futo and the two started to struggle.

"Stop it! Tommy leave him alone!" Ami shouted, trying to pull Tommy off.

Tommy pushed her away.

"Not so tough now are you, idol?" he taunted Futo.

* * *

Yusuke sighed as he walked to his own room.

'That prince looks and acts like a prick!' he declared to himself. What was going to happen now? He and Ema had just confessed to each other! He finally had her! Why did this prince have to put a wrench in to everything?

Yusuke was suddenly distracted from his pity thoughts by the sounds of fighting. He knew the sound all too well having heard his brothers fight so often growing up.

He followed the sound until he came across a scuffle with the butler Tommy fighting with someone with Ami off to the side, shouting at him to stop.

'Well, I suppose as a gaurd in training, I should put a stop to it!' Yusuke decided as he ran and pulled Tommy off his victim.

"Get off! Get off!" Yusuke ordered with most authority sounding voice before looking down to realize Tommy's victim was Futo.

"You!" Yusuke moaned annoyed.

"I suppose I should thank you, kind gaurd?" Futo asked just as a annoyed, rubbing his face.

"What did you do?" Yusuke asked his brother.

"Me? Why I assumed I started this?" Futo asked as he stood up.

"Tommy tried assaulting me and Master Futo came to my rescue," Ami tried to explain.

"What's going on here?" a new gaurd asked as he joined the group.

"Apparently this pervert tried assaulting this poor woman," Yusuke explained.

"Really?" the gaurd said as he took Tommy away from Yusuke.

"No! No! They're lying! I'm telling you! It was all messed up!" Tommy tried to argue.

"We'll let Richard sort this all out tomorrow. In the meantime, I'm thinking you need to be confined to your quarters for the rest of the night!" the new guard declared, "of course if Richard decides that you are at fault, this could cost you your job finally Tommy."

"What? Andrew no! No you can't be serious!" Tommy pleaded as he was pulled away.

"It'll be up to Richard," was all Andrew would say as he hauled Tommy away. He did however paused midway and looked back at the group.

"Good job Yusuke. I'll make sure Richard and Billy know how you saved the day," he praised.

"Who did what?" Billy asked as he came up to Andrew.

"Yusuke help stop a fight between old Tommy boy here and one of the princess' brothers," Andrew explained before pulling Tommy away.

"Did you really?" Billy asked Yusuke.

"I guess you could say that," Futo said, "though he was rather late. Come maid, I need something to help me relax and enjoy my evening."

"Yes master," Ami said following after him.

"Oh and we should still see about that dress you liked," Futo assured her.

"Thank you Master," Ami said softly.

"Wow you are really rocking it today as a guard aren't you Yusuke?" Billy praised, "first protecting the princess at the university and now stopping this fight!"

"Thanks, I'm actually happy I asked to be trained," Yusuke admitted.

"Good, you have a knack for it," Billy assured him. Then Yusuke notice him smirk. "You think you're up to doing an all night shift?"

"Uh," Yusuke sputtered.

"Just kidding, not tonight at least. But it wouldn't hurt you to try at least once," Billy told him.

"Oh, right," said Yusuke.

"You feeling okay about Prince Zane by the way?" Billy asked.

"I don't know if I like him too much," said Yusuke bitterly.

"Eh, I understand. Just remember, King Stephon don't care about things like rank and titles. So I say you just make sure that you don't loose favor with the princess," Billy advised.

"Oh, I won't, not if I can help it!"' Yusuke insist.


	52. Chapter 52

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

King Dimitri had just finished pouring himself a brandy when there was a knocked at his door.

"Comd in," he called. The door opened and in walked his servant.

"Lord Kaname Asahina," he said bowing as Kaname walked is with his usual confident smile.

"Welcomd Lord Kaname," said Dimitri, "I apologize for apperance." He looked down at his green silk bathrobe and black slippers with the royal crest of his family on it.

"Oh not at all your majesty," said Kaname.

"Can I offer you a drink?" Dimitri offered gesturing to his mini bar set-up.

"Oh, thank you, your majesty," Kaname accepted kindly.

"My own personal supply, I rarely go anywhere without it," said Dimitri as he poured the drink and handed it to Kaname.

"A true king knows what he likes," Kaname praised.

"Or a man who has advantages he can use," Dimitri said with a chuckle.

"So was this the only reason you wanted to see me your highness? To offer me such an exquisite drink?" Kaname asked as he took a sip.

"No, um, it's a little personal," said Dimitri as he took a seat, "I wanted to ask you a personal favor in regards to Stephon. I'm asking this as his friend and what I'm about to tell you is a taboo subject. It's rarely spoken of, even within the inner circle of the royal family. I wouldn't be surprised if your sister had no clue about it."

"Is it that bad?" Kaname asked.

Dimitri sighed as he looked at his glass, "you know about Stephon's wife and queen, Willma?"

"Yes I've heard of her and saw her picture. She looks like Ema," said Kaname.

"I know, and she was just as kind and hard working. And it was the same with Yolanda, her mother. I swear it likes each woman is just a reincarnation of her mother," said Dimitri.

"Is that you wanted to ask me about, reincarnation?" Kaname joked.

"Oh, no," Dimitri quickly said, "the thing is, she and Stephon really did love each other and the two wanted a big family." Dimitri started to look sad as he spoke, "and by god they tried."

"I take it something prevented that?" Kaname asked serious.

"Yes, I'm afraid," Dimitri admitted, "the thing is, Princess Yolanda wasn't their only child ever born to them. Stephon and Willma had two other babies, a boy and another girl."

"What happened to them? I don't recall ever hearing about them," said Kaname.

"That's because, like I said, they're a very taboo subject," said Dimitri, "both babies allegedly died from SIDS."

"That's sudden infant death syndrome, isn't it?" Kaname asked alarmed.

Dimitri nodded, "I don't even remember their names actually. That's how little Stephon talks about them. And then, to make matters worse, it's highly rumored that their death led to Willma's death. After the second baby tragically died, Willma passed away not too long after. It's mostly felt that she died from a broken heart, having lost two babies, one after the other in such a way."

"Poor woman," said Kaname softly. "But your majesty, what does that have to do with me?"

"I was hoping you could talk to Stephon, actually talk to him and maybe see if you can help him finally let go of all this guilt, frustration and sadness he's been building up in himself all these years. I feel it's led to his deteriorating health, and not strong enough to keep standing up to Robert. You monks are know for doing that right?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes, we can help in matters of finding peace," said Kaname, "are you sure it's appropriate for me to?"

"I really do, I really want to see Stephon at peace, as his friend. It's only going to get worse with this sad news that Yolanda is dead. And even thougn he says otherwise, it'll hurt if or when your sister and even you, and your brothers, leave. So many people he cares about leave him, a man, king or not, can only take so much," Dimitri explained. Kaname could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"I will," he promised the king.

"Thank you, I'm sorry to drag you into this, but, I want what's best for my friend," Dimitri explained.

"I understand completely," Kaname assured him, "and if what you say is true in regards to me and my brothers, I'll do my absolute best to help him."

"Thank you," Dimitri said as he raised his glass. Kaname clinked his against it.

"Maybe somehow someway this was all fate by the gods to help King Stephon and the country in general."

"So help me, that's was some my first thoughts when I met you and your family, especially Ema," Dimitri praised as they toasted again.

* * *

The next morning, Ema woke up early and hurried to her closet, thumbing throug it.

'Hmm,' she thought as she flipped through her closet, 'what says, I'm serious and I am here to help, but I'm not too unapproachable.' Nothing seemed to jump out at her.

'I didn't realize how hard it can be dressing as a princess,' she thought some more as she looked through her clothes.

She backed away from her closet, pacing a little and biting her finger. 'What do I wear for these kinds of meetings?' She gave off a little frustrating sigh that almost sounded like a screm.

"Princess, everything alright im there?" Chrissy asked from the other side.

"Just feeling a little frustrated in figuring what to wear," Ema called back.

"Hang a moment," Chrissy called back. Shortly therr after, the doors opened and in walked Jane.

"Good morning," she said bowing, "Chrissy said you could use some assistance Princess."

"I can't seem to figure out what's the best outfit to wear for my two meetings today,' Ema explained, "both are really important and I want to make sure I make a good impression and can let the people know I'm taking their situation seriously."

"I understand," Jane said as she walked into Ema's closet and flipped through the different outfits. "I'll do my best, but I'll be honest, this sort of thing is best handled by Ami. She's the fashion consultant among us maids. I'm sure if she wasn't assigned to be your brother's personal maid, Chrissy would have asked her to give you a hand with this."

"It's alright, I trust your judgement," Ema assured her.

"I appreciate that your highness," Jane sais as she came out of the closet finally holding a samon colored skirt, and jacket ensemble. "This might work."

"Oh, pretty," Ema said as she took it and looked it over. She smiled at Jane with satisfaction before she started to change.

"Would you like some help, Princess?" Jane offered.

"No, I'm fine," Ema insisted kindly, "you look tired as it is."

Jane blushed, "oh, that's just because I was up late, last night, with your brother."

"Oh?" Ema replied, "which one?"

"Master Iori," Jane said sheepishly, looking away.

"Really? Doing what?" Ema asked some more.

"Uh, he helped me get to design one of the flower pieces they display in the administration building at the university for next month and so he and I looked over some of our sketches he came up with we could try doing together," Jane quickly explained.

"That's nice, I'm so glad all my brothers seem to be finding friends here in Elence," said Ema happily. Jabe looked back at her in surprise.

"Yeah, your brother Iori is a good friend," she said, still a little embarrassed, "I-I'm actually a little excited he's going to be attending the same university as me."

Ema could feel a little excited to hear Jane say that. She hoped that both Iori and Jane could continue to be good friends time went by.

* * *

Azusa woke up in his bed to the sound of someone knocking.

"Come in," he heard Natsume call out. Azusa reached for his glasses and could finally see his brother sitting in a chair reading as the door opened and in walked the cats' butler with their tray of food.

"Good My Lords," he said bowing as he placed the cats's food tray in its usual place and both Cat Azusa and Tsubaki raced to it, enjoying the foods.

"Thank you as always," Natsume said as the butler left. He looked over at Azusa sitting up in his bed.

"You in pretty late last night, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Azusa admitted..

"Where were you?" Natsume asked.

"I was spending time with someone, a friend," Azusa sputtered.

"It's not that crazy bitch from the stables was it?" Tsubaki suddenly asked as he sat up groggy.

"How long have you been up?" Azusa asked.

"Long enough," Tsubaki mocked, "so was I right? You were with her?"

Azusa groaned annoyed, "yes, I was with her, we stayed up late watching some anime she likes."

"Anime? She's an anime fan?" Tsubaki asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, especially in it's original format," Azusa added.

"Did you mentioned you're a voice actor for things like that?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah, I let on," Azusa said with a little smirk.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to be hanging out with her though? She is still technically a part of Robert's loyalties," Natsume mentioned.

"Look, she's only there because she didn't think she'd get very far being loyal to the king," Azusa tried to explain, "and besides, she could be turning."

"You're not just saying that because you got the hots for her are you?" Tsubaki asked, a little bit of a mock.

"No!" Azusa snapped back at him.

"Okay, just asking, because even I'll admit she is kind of hot," Tsubaki said.

"Whatever, that's not why I'm defending her. I'm just stating the facts," Azusa insisted as he climbed out of bed and hurried to the bathroom door.

"Hmm, guess he's a little touchy on the subject," said Tsubaki.

"Well, even if he does genuinely like this girl, it probably will create a contrast of interest if he does keep wanting to hang out with her like that," said Natsume.

"Here's hoping he doesn't get in over his head with her," said Tsubaki.

"You do that enough as it is," muttered Natsume as he flipped through his book some more.

* * *

When Ema finally came out of her room, with the outfit Jane had helped her to fine, she did a little twirl in front of Chrissy.

"So how do I look?" she asked the guard.

"Very good your highness, you'll look very responsible with it," Chrissy praised.

"Good, that's what I want to do," said Ema as she walked down her hallway. However she stopped midway when she saw Prince Zane coming out of his room.

"Well good morning Ema," he said with a bow.

"Good morning Prince Zane," Ema said as professionally as she could before she continued to try and walk past him.

"And why pray tell, are you so dressed up this morning, dear Ema?" Zane asked as he tried to follow.

"I have two very important meetings today," Ema explained.

"Hmm, sounds boring," Zane said, "can't you just get someone else to go in your place? I mean you and I should be spending more time together, really get to know each other, especially if we're to help unite our two kingdoms."

"Uh," Ema sputtered, trying to decide what to say.

"Her majesty has taken great intrest in these particular projects and has a tremendous desire to attend them in person to know for sure if they get started properly," Chrissy suddenly spoke up on Ema's behalf, "as a crown prince yourself, you should really start being involved in similar way, your highness."

"Whatever, I don't need to be getting lectured by someone like you," Zane looking away and flicking his wrist at Chrissy.

Ema happened to glance back at Chrissy and could see in the woman's eye how badly she'd like to take the prince's wrist and break it. It was good thing Zane was a prince.

* * *

"Hey, Kyo, were you going with Ema to that meeting with the building contractor and the residents?" Masaomi asked his brother as the two got ready for their day.

"I was planning to, I've seen to taken up the role as Ema's royal aid over the past few days," Ukyo joked, "not that I mind. I had always pondered the idea of going into politics and I kind of like it. It's just as challenging as law work and, I still get the sense that I'm helping people like a parent or guardian."

Masaomi patted his brother's back.

"I'm happy for you," he praised, "and if you're also going to the building meeting, I'll just tag along just to make it easier for when we have to go to the hospital meeting."

"If that's what you want," said Ukyo, collecting more of his things.

"Aren't you just going so you can spend more time with your girlfriend?" Wataru suddenly asked.

Masaomi looked like a deer in headlights.

"Wataru, we've been over this, we don't have girlfriends at the moment," said Ukyo quickly, "Ms. Erica is just helping us with Ema's project ideas."

"Sure," Wataru said, rolling his eyes.

"Are you ready for Miss Sophie?" Masaomi asked.

"Oh, yes," said Wataru, "as long as Louis doesn't try and interrupt our lessons today!"

"I'm sure it's not international if he does," said Masaomi. "Now let's go get us some breakfast before she comes and we have to get going."

* * *

"... But of course if we went to the club together it might be fun and we'll have the extra security with both of us there," Zane prattle on as he and Ema came to the dinging room.

"I would still have to talk it over with my grandfather and Richard," Ema insisted.

"Oh come on, they don't have to know everything, you'd be surprised how often I've sunck out behind my parents and grandparents' back," Zane bragged.

"Actually we just usually made you think so as not to cause tension," King Dimitri suddenly said as he poked his head out from behind a chair.

"Grandfather, why are you still here?" Zane asked mad and panicked.

"I'm hungry and I don't like to fly on an empty stomach. So I figured I'd help myself to some breakfast before I left. And maybe it's good that I did, since apparently I may have to bring you home for some discipline!" King Dimitri snapped.

"Save your breath grandfather, I'll be fine," Zane assured him annoyed as he sat down.

"I'm glad I got to see you again before you had to leave your majesty," Ema said as she took a seat across from him.

"As am I," Dimitri said kindly, looking at Ema with pride, "I must say you look amazingly well dressed for your duties today. I'm sure you'll do well."

"Thank you your majesty," Ema replied,."I do hope I do good today."

"You'll have to tell me all about it when I return for the ball," said Dimitri.

"I will!" Ema promised.

"I wish more of my grandchildren would start taking up responsibilities like you," Dimitri added looking towards Zane. Zane groaned.

"Dad didn't do that many projects when he was my age, he told me himself!" he whined.

"Yes and I was always a little disappointed he didn't," Dimitri said.

"Fine, what if I just go with Emma...," Zane started to say.

"Ema," both his grandfather and Ema said at the same time.

"Sorry," Zane said, "I'll go with Ema to her meetings today if only to offer up support."

"Uh, that's not," Ema started to say, before looking at Dimitri, "thank you, Prince Zane."

"Just don't be an embarrassment to anyone," Dimitri instructed.

Just then Stephon and Natsume walked in.

"Looks like I finally beat you my boy," Stephon mocked as the two took their seats.

"Yes, I assume I didn't get up quite as early as I would have hoped," said Natsume, "good morning to you King Dimitri and Prince Zane."

"Good Morning, um," Dimitri struggled to recall Natsume's name.

"Natsume, your highness," he quickly informed the king.

"Ah, yes, sorry, thank you," Dimitri sputtered.

"Are you leaving soon, Dimitri?" Stephon asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to eat before I made the flight home. I had to make sure I got to enjoy a real Elence omelet before I left anyway. They can make it the same way in my country but it just doesn't taste the same," Dimitri explained.

"Well you can't expect us to share all the secrets of our omelets," Stephon joked as he started to enjoy one himself. The king merely chuckled at response.

Then Stephon looked at Ema, "you look wonderful today my dear. I'm so happy you're taking these jobs today so seriously to dress in such a manner."

"Thank you Grandfather. It was hard to find the right outfit though. Luckily the maid Jane helped me," said Ema.

"I'll make sure to give the girl a special reward," said Stephon.

"I have something in mind," said Ema, "could you permit her a day off so she can work on a project for school?"

"If that's your suggestion then, I will offer it to her," Stephon promised.

Meanwhile, Dimitri was focusing his attention on Natsume.

"So tell me Natsume, are you usually a ln early riser?'

"Usually, I sometimes like to go running in the morning. And I have to make sure that my company back home is still going smoothly. Also, I'm still researching and collecting information for the game King Stephon requested based out of Elence."

"A hard worker, I like that!" Dimitri declared, "I hope you don't decide to make Poulon the villain in the game though."

"Oh, no, I wasn't planning on that," Natsume insisted.

"Well, and if you do, I hope you go on to make another game based on Poulon's point of view. They have those kinds of games right?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes Grandfather," Zane muttered.

"Uh, I'll uh, take that into consideration," Natsume promised.

"Good morning everyone," Masaomi said, as he Ukyo and Wataru all walked. He and Ukyo both wearing professional and impressive looking suits, complete with briefcases.

Wataru was looking professional as well, almost like a student at a private school. However, he was still his usual bundling self as he ran over to Stephon and gave him a hug.

"Morning!" Wataru said happily.

"Oh, good morning Wataru," Stephon said back, patting his head.

"I missed when my grandchildren would still greet me with a hug," Dimitri said.

Zane groaned.

"Of course, I still have June Surprise, and she still does that for now," Dimitri added.

"What's June Surprise?" Wataru asked.

"My cousin, she was a surprise and born in June," Zane told him. Then he started to smirk, "in fact, she's about your age and your size."

"Huh?" Wataru said a little uneasy.

"You, uh into girls yet, little man?" Zane asked.

"I, like pretty girls like Big Sister and Lady Sophie," said Wataru.

"Are you saying my cousin, won't be pretty?" Zane asked.

Wataru looked at Stephon, "am I being arranged to be married or something like the old days?"

"No," Stephon assured him, "although I will confessed, if June Surprise comes to the ball, I hoping you dance with her at least once."

"Just one dance?" Wataru asked.

"If that's all you want," Stephon assured him.

"Okay, for you," Wataru promised.

"Thank you my boy, now go sit for your breakfast," Stephon insisted, ushering the boy to a chair near him.

Ema felt a little tingle of happiness watching the whole scene of her grandfather and Wataru. It was almost like they were grandson and grandfather. She cast a glance at Dimitri and felt he was feeling the same way.

He tapped his mouth with his napkin and suddenly stood up.

"I should be on my way," he said politely, bowing, "don't worry about showing me out. Ill2be fine."

"It was nice meeting you King Dimitri," Ema said as she also stood.

"Likewise princess," Dimitri said, "be prepared for when I return with my wife. She'll wither smother you with hugs or kisses."

"I look forward to meeting her," said Ema.

Dimitri nodded befor looking at his own grandson. "Behave!" he warned, "I learn you set one toe out of line, I swear I will cut it off!"

"Yes, Grandfather," Zane said, unfazed by his threats.

"And take care as well gentlemen, give my regards to your other brothers. It was delightful to meet you all," Dimitri added looking at Ema's brothers in the room.

"As were we your highness," Masaomi spoke up.

"I hope I can see and hear more about your accomplishments in the future," Dimitri said as he walked to the door. Just then Futo came in with Ami behind him.

"Hello , Futo, and good-bye," Dimitri said.

"You're leaving already?" Futo asked.

"Duty calls," said Dimitri.

"Oh, well, let me get you those autographs you asked for, for your granddaughters," Futo said snapping his fingers, "Ami, go back to the room and get them."

"Yes my Lord," Ami said as she hurried off.

"I'll just wait by the door for them then," Dimitri said as he walked out.

"Nice to see you remembered to do that," Natsume said to Futo.

"Ami helped me fill one out for each granddaughter he has," said Futo, "and speaking of Ami, your highness?"

"Yes?" Stephon replied.

"You know you said we're allowed to bring dates to the ball and we're allowed to help buy them a dress for the occasion?" Futo said.

"Ms. Hattie can help cover the bill. She's the financier of such things. Let her know the dress and the price, she'll take care of the rest," Stephon said instantly.

"Thank you, your highness," Futo replied with a cocky smile.

"You have a dress picked out already?" Ukyo asked.

"She picked it out. There's one she always wanted and it's from a company her parents use to modle for. It means a lot to her," Futo explained.

"That's nice of you Futo," said Ema.

"I'm justba nice guy when it comes to the ladies," said Futo. That earned an awkward silence throughout the room.

"Anyway, we should make this breakfast quick so we can get going," Masaomi quickly spoke up.

"Right," Ema agreed as she ate a little faster.

She, Masaomi and Ukyo had just finished when Kaname walked in himself.

"Good morning everyone," he said with charm, "I take it I missed Kind Dimitri before he left?"

"He had to get going as soon as possible," Stephon explained, still eating his own breakfast.

"I see," Kaname said, as Ema, and his two older brothers walked past him, "you're off as well?"

"Got to get to the firs meeting," said Ema.

"Good luck, I prayed to the gods you'd be successful," Kaname called out before he sat down next to the king himself. "Your majesty? May make a request of sorts?"

"Certainly, anything," Stephon insisted.

"May, I have a moment of your time today at some point? Maybe outside in the gardens?" Kaname. Stephon looked at him surprised by the request.

"If that's what you wish, then certainly. I'll just go over my schedule and see when would be a good time," he replied.

"I'm free all day," Kaname assured him.

Zane studied the man a little curious also by his request.

'Why do I have a feeling this was set up by Grandfather?' he thought.

* * *

Ema walked tall in front of her oldest brothers, doing her best to look confident.

"You ready Ema?" Ukyo asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Ema replied, "with any luck, this will be the next step in really identifying myself as a real princess of this country."


End file.
